Exitium
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: ¿Acaso hay algo más temible que el Ser Oscuro y el Dios de la Muerte juntos? Eso es algo que los Héroes descubrirán luego de un trágico incidente, que dejará a un niño huérfano, a una Reina con un fuerte deseo de venganza, y a una Salvadora dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar a aquellos que ama. Historia CAPTAINSWAN.
1. Mentira

_**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Edward Kitsis y a Adam Horowitz. Así como a ABC._

* * *

 **PARTE I**

 **LA PROFECÍA**

* * *

 **I**

 **Mendacium**

* * *

 **Hace Unos Meses**

La Operación Ave de Fuego había funcionado. Los Héroes frustraron los planes del Dios de la Muerte, y todos veían a lo lejos a Hades siendo absorbido por un vórtice creado por los Cinco Ríos del Inframundo.

─ ¡No se saldrán con la suya! ─vociferaba Hades poco antes de ser absorbido por completo─ ¡El Precio nunca se pagó! ¡Me vengaré de ustedes! ¡Así sea lo último que haga!

Hades desapareció al fin, y los Héroes se marchaban. Ahora, Killian y Emma compartían un solo Corazón, Belle sabía toda la verdad sobre Rumple, Zelena había cambiado su vida y forma de pensar durante su estadía en el Inframundo, y su anhelado primer encuentro con Cora, y el Cocodrilo perdió su Oscuridad a manos de su nuevo amo, en un intento por salvarse del ataque de Emma, cuando Henry reescribió su historia con la Pluma del Autor.

Las Almas atrapadas al fin se marchaban a esos lugares de los que tanto han oído hablar, y se respiraba por fin un aire de paz en el Río de las Almas Perdidas.

─ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso del Precio? ─Pedía saber Rumplestiltskin.

─Nada que te interese a ti, Rumple. ─Declaraba Regina muy alterada abrazando a Robín.

─Y ahora que todos estamos a salvo, y vamos de regreso a casa ─comenzaba Hook separándose de Swan─. Yo me pregunto, ¿por qué no proseguimos con tu ejecución, y te arrojamos al Río, Cocodrilo?

─Me parece una buena idea ─agregaba Emma─. Ya no es el Ser Oscuro más Poderoso de Todos los Tiempos. Lo que significa que podemos hacerle daño.

Emma se preparó para atacar a Gold, y ningún miembro de la Operación tenía la intención de detenerla, ni siquiera Henry.

─ ¡Alto! ─ordenaba Belle interponiéndose─ Acabamos de salir de un lugar donde la Muerte está a la orden del día, y todos ustedes quieren enviar a Rumple a un lugar mucho peor que ese. ¿Qué les está pasando? Ustedes no eran así.

─El Inframundo nos cambió a todos, Amor ─replicaba Killian─, y te repetiré lo mismo que te dije cuando Mérida y Emma lo secuestraron. El Cocodrilo ha tenido muchas oportunidades, y ya demostró que nunca va a cambiar.

─Sé que Rumple nunca va a hacer algo como eso, él siempre será un adicto al poder que no sabe vivir sin la Magia, que es una persona que siempre tomará malas decisiones, aunque sea por un bien mayor, y que es un hombre que no puede ver lo bueno de la vida, aunque lo tenga frente a sus narices ─decía Belle volteando a ver a Gold─. Pero, esa no es razón suficiente para matarlo. Nadie merece un destino así, y, además, la Muerte sería más un descanso que un castigo para él, ahora que el Inframundo está casi vacío.

─Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que sugieres, Belle? ─Cuestionaba Snow.

─Exilio ─pronunciaba la Sra. Gold con voz firme y mirada fría─. En cuanto lleguemos a Storybrooke, lo sacaremos de la Ciudad, para que viva el resto de sus días lejos de nosotros, sin posibilidad de volver a vernos.

─Belle… ─empezaba Rumple, destrozado por escuchar la frialdad de las palabras de su aún esposa─. No lo hagas, no quiero perderte.

─Eso ya lo hiciste al ocultarme la verdad una vez más ─declaraba Belle con lágrimas en los ojos─. Rumplestiltskin, este será el mejor castigo para ti. Estar lejos del niño al que regalaste.

─Así se hará ─sentenciaba Regina─. Gold. Oficialmente, quedas desterrado de Storybrooke. Adonde sea que te dirijas, o lo que te pase después, no será problema nuestro. Estarás por tu cuenta.

Nadie agregó nada más, la gran mayoría lo miraba con rabia y frustración, pero, ya todo estaba consumado, y no sería cambiado jamás.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a Storybrooke. Ahí, entre Charming, Robín y Killian, apresaron a Gold cuando intentó escapar a su Tienda y lo llevaron a la Estación de Policía.

Snow fue junto con Belle y Zelena a buscar al Hada Azul para recoger a los niños, mientras que Emma y Regina revisaban cada centímetro de la Tienda de Gold para deshacerse de todos los artilugios Mágicos que el Cocodrilo guardaba.

Cuando terminaron, le comunicaron lo que había pasado a los habitantes de la Ciudad, y los invitaron para que fueran al límite de Storybrooke, y presenciaran el Destierro Oficial de Rumplestiltskin.

David le permitió a Gold volver a la Tienda para que hiciera sus maletas. Lo dejaron solo por un rato, y él aprovechó para sacar un viejo y pequeño libro de uno de los estantes de su Oficina. Ese libro era nada más y nada menos que las _Crónicas del Ser Oscuro_ , y, cuando escuchó los pasos de los tres Héroes, Rumple lo guardó rápidamente entre su equipaje.

Sus custodios llegaron por él, metieron las cosas en la cajuela del Auto, y lo escoltaron al límite de Storybrooke.

Al llegar, lo obligaron a salir del Auto, Regina le lanzó los polvos anti metamorfosis, y Gold se marchó entre gritos e insultos de los habitantes que se dieron cita en el lugar, nadie sabía su próximo destino, pero, no interesaba, él ya no podría volver a casa.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Hace Seis Semanas**

─ ¿Estás seguro de esto? ─Preguntaba Robín afuera de Granny's.

─ ¡Por supuesto! ─respondía el niño con entusiasmo─ Tú haces muy feliz a mi mamá, ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos. Ella no te dirá que no.

─Tienes razón. ─Recalcaba Robín jugando con la cajita en sus manos.

─Entonces, ya no perdamos más tiempo. La _Operación Wilhelm_ Tell ha comenzado. ─Pronunciaba Henry.

─ ¡Hey! ─exclamaba Emma llegando a la entrada de Granny's con Killian, tomados de la mano─ ¿Qué están haciendo?

─Lo siento, mamá ─contestaba Henry empujando a Robín─. Asuntos clasificados de la Operación Wilhelm Tell.

─ ¿Desde cuándo sabes alemán, chico? ─Cuestionaba su madre separándose de Killian.

─Desde que tengo internet. ─Respondía el chico antes de cerrar la puerta.

Emma observó a su hijo con una mezcla de alegría, intriga y confusión por no saber lo que su hijo se traía entre manos.

─Lo que sea la Operación Wilhelm Tell, lo tiene bastante entusiasmado. ─Comentaba Hook mirando a la entrada.

─Al menos esta vez, ya se guarda el secreto. ─Replicaba Emma entre risas jugando con el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

─Creo que ya habría sido el colmo si no lo hacía ─pronunciaba Killian volviendo a abrazar a Emma─. Dime, Swan. ¿Quieres saber en qué consiste la Operación Wilhelm Tell?

─Ellos no tenían idea de la Operación Cisne Blanco ─respondía Emma─. Déjalos disfrutar un rato, esta vez les toca a ellos.

─ ¿Y entonces, Amor? ─cuestionaba Hook─ ¿Qué es lo que haremos nosotros? Porque, si mal no recuerdo, tus padres nos están esperando ahí dentro.

─Hay muchas más cosas qué hacer para divertirse en Storybrooke que pasar el rato con Granny, mis padres y un bebé de más de tres meses de edad ─contestaba Swan con voz seductora─. Quisiera ser partícipe de la Felicidad de Regina esta noche, pero ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que volvimos del Inframundo. ¿No te parece que ya es tiempo de comenzar a construir nuestro futuro, y alcanzar la propia Felicidad?

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, y sin importarle estar a media calle, Emma comenzó a besarle el cuello a Killian, al poco rato, éste la detuvo, y la miró fijamente intentando ocultar su respiración.

─Te tomaré la palabra, Amor. ─Replicaba el Capitán besándola.

El beso fue tranquilo, a pesar de las ansias que tenían uno por el otro, sus sentimientos y emociones eran los que regían sus acciones en ese momento, aunque ellos no lo quisieran así.

Los transeúntes los miraban al pasar por el lugar, mientras que ellos subían de nivel aquel beso. La Salvadora no quiso despegarse de su Amor Verdadero, y utilizó su Magia para volver a casa, una vez ahí, subieron las escaleras, entraron a la habitación, y cerraron la puerta, para así, poder hacer lo suyo con toda la privacidad que deseaban.

─Emma y Hook ya se tardaron ─comentaba Snow con Neal en brazos─. ¿No les habrá pasado algo? Deberíamos ir a buscarlos.

─Pierde cuidado, cariño ─replicaba David con fastidio al revisar su celular─. Killian al fin aprendió a usar el teléfono, y me envió un mensaje. Están en su casa, dice que los disculpemos, pero esta noche no podrán acompañarnos.

─ ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que vas a matar a Hook mañana que lo veas? ─Indagaba Snow con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─Lo siento, Snow ─comentaba Charming─. Suena raro, y es muy incómodo seguir pensándolo, pero, nadie me quitará de la cabeza lo que Killian y Emma estarán...

─ ¡Aquí están sus tacos! ─Anunciaba Granny dejando las órdenes en la mesa.

─... haciendo. ─Terminaba David mirando los platos.

Dentro de Granny's todo era paz y tranquilidad. Snow y David comían plácidamente sus tacos, Belle se hacía cargo de la pequeña Hood junto con Zelena y Leroy, mientras que Henry y Robín afinaban los últimos detalles para poner en marcha la Operación Wilhelm Tell.

─Hazlo, Robín ─exclamaba Henry viendo entrar a Regina junto con Roland─. No esperes más.

El Forajido se levantó de su asiento, inhaló profundamente, y comenzó su discurso.

─ ¡Gente de Storybrooke! ─expresaba Robín─ Luego de esta última aventura en el Inframundo, de la cual creímos que no todos regresarían, ha venido a mi memoria aquel día cuando los conocí. Jamás en mi vida llegué a pensar que podría conocer al valiente Príncipe Encantador, a la Bandida Snow, o, a la mismísima Reina Malvada. Y de ella es de quien quiero hablar en esta ocasión, porque, he de decirles, que las apariencias engañan, mis amigos.

Robín consiguió la atención de todos los presentes, y se acercó a su amada quién se había sentado junto con los Charming.

─Regina, desde que nos conocimos, tuvimos un inicio muy áspero, pero, con el tiempo lo fuimos arreglando hasta lo que logramos crear hoy. Yo sé que tal vez no soy el hombre que tú mereces. He cometido demasiados errores, y es probable que sea yo el que no te merezca, sin embargo, si hay algo cierto en este Reino, es el Amor intenso que siento por ti. Regina, yo sería capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible sólo por mi amada Reina, y no voy a esperar a que otra Furia trate de llevarme de vuelta al Inframundo, o si otro Caballero cegado por la venganza aparece. Mi deseo es que tú y yo estemos juntos, por lo que nos queda de vida ─pronunciaba Robín hincándose y sacando la cajita verde del bolsillo─. Regina Mills, su Alteza, Alcaldesa de Storybrooke, Alma Gemela. ¿Me harías el grandísimo honor de compartir el resto de nuestros días como mi querida y amada esposa?

Los comensales murmuraron felices, Granny los veía conmovida, y Regina estaba muy confundida. Esa era la tercera vez que le pedían matrimonio en su larga vida. Las emociones la envolvían, y todo lo que traía dentro explotaba. Cuando al fin reaccionó, miró a Snow, y luego a Henry, ambos moviendo la cabeza, diciéndole que respondiera de manera afirmativa.

─S-Sí ─balbuceaba la Reina─. ¡Sí! Robín. Sí acepto.

El Forajido puso el anillo dorado con una enorme incrustación de un rubí bastante elegante en el dedo de su ahora prometida. Después, Regina lo levantó del piso, y lo besó intensamente, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, y las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

─Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. ─Confesaba Regina al oído de Robín.

Los Charming los miraban complacidos, Belle les aplaudía y Henry se acercaba a ellos junto con Roland, parecía que nada ni nadie podría destruir ese Mágico y maravilloso momento.

─De lo que Emma y Killian se están perdiendo. ─Replicaba Charming.

─Mañana se los recuerdas. ─Comentaba Snow.

Sin embargo, mientras que los miembros restantes de la Familia Real de Storybrooke disfrutaban de ese momento dichoso, gozoso y perfecto, en una de las mesas de la entrada, dos hombres se levantaban, pagaban la cuenta, y se marchaban del lugar.

─ ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, hermano mayor? ─preguntaba el segundo hombre─ ¿Cómo nos apoderaremos de la Ciudad?

─Abaddon, Abaddon, Abaddon ─exclamaba el hombre moviendo su cabeza─. Lo importante aquí no es apoderarnos inmediatamente de Storybrooke, tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad que el imbécil de Rumplestiltskin nos otorgó, pero, para despacharnos, tenemos que eliminar a nuestro más grande obstáculo.

─La Salvadora ─pronunciaba Abaddon─. ¿Y qué es lo que propones para llevar a cabo nuestro cometido?

─Nosotros no podemos tocarla, no sin pagar el Precio ─insistía su Hermano mayor─. Así que, sólo nos queda utilizar a alguien de aquí, alguien lo bastante poderoso como para erradicarla de una vez y para siempre. Alguien, como la Reina Malvada.

─Me parece que debes quitar "Malvada" del nombre, honestamente, porque dudo mucho que quiera ayudarnos. ─Replicaba Abaddon.

─Me sorprende que siendo Hermanos no pienses igual que yo ─declaraba el hombre caminando más rápido─. Abaddon, han pasado muchos años desde que Nimue y Hades nos encerraron, sin embargo, ya es momento de que volvamos a emplear la mejor habilidad que poseemos: La Mentira.

─ ¿Qué tienes en mente, Shaitan? ─Indagaba Abaddon con curiosidad.

─Acompáñame, y lo sabrás.

Ambos hombres desaparecieron en el aire, con un enorme plan encima, que involucraría a los Héroes, aunque ellos no lo quisieran.

* * *

 **Seis Semanas Despu** **é** **s**

El sol se dejaba ver tímidamente entre las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo de Storybrooke esa horrible, fría y triste mañana.

El Fraile Tuck, el Pequeño John, y los demás Hombres Alegres caminaban cabizbajos por el Cementerio. Detrás de ellos, estaban Belle, Zelena, cargando a su pequeña Hood, los Charming con Neal y Roland consigo, y muy atrás, Emma y Killian.

¿De verdad eso estaba pasando? Sí. Las cosas se volvieron un caos las últimas semanas, nadie lo entendía a la perfección, pero, ahí estaban, a unos pasos de despedir a ese legendario bandido, el ladrón que cambió su vida y la de los que lo rodeaban al quitarle a los ricos, y dárselo a los pobres, el Forajido más famoso de todo el Bosque de Sherwood. Su fiel y buen amigo: Robín Hood.

Roland se separó de Snow, y caminó hasta el Pequeño John, quedando justo frente a la fosa, y al ataúd. No comprendía lo que sucedía, ni por qué el nombre de su padre estaba escrito en esa lápida, tampoco quería preguntar, sólo se limitó a tomar la mano de uno de los viejos amigos de Robín, y éste último, lo cargó en brazos y se lo llevó por sugerencia del Fraile Tuck.

─ ¿Deberíamos comenzar ya? ─Preguntaba Belle muy desanimada.

─No ─respondía Snow─. No hasta que Regina y Henry lleguen.

Emma cerró los ojos, y abrazó a Killian con más fuerza. Él podía sentir el tremendo dolor que su amada experimentaba, y se consideraba inútil al no poder evitarle ese sentimiento tan horrendo, lo único que era capaz de hacer en ese instante, era contenerla, y estar ahí para ella, ahora que más lo necesitaba.

En el mismo Cementerio, dentro de la Cripta de los Mills, Regina sostenía ese anillo en sus manos. Se sentía perdida, débil y derrotada. Todo se había consumado, y se cumplió lo que dijo en Camelot: perdió al Amor por segunda vez.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, la rabia llenó sus pulmones, y la furia la invadió por completo.

─ ¡Fue tu culpa! ─Gritaba Regina lanzando el anillo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el espejo.

Éste último se hizo añicos, mientras que Regina destruía todo lo que tenía a su alcance, ya había soportado suficiente desde el trágico incidente, necesitaba desahogarse.

─Robín… ─sollozaba Regina dejándose caer al suelo─ lo siento. No pude salvarte.

Henry bajó, y notó lo que su madre había causado, a él también le dolía la Muerte de Robín, casi tanto como la de Killian, pero, le partía más el alma ver a Regina de esa manera.

─Mamá ─pronunciaba Henry en un susurro─. Ya es la hora.

─Yo no quiero ir. ─Replicaba su madre con un hilo de voz.

─Sé que es muy difícil y doloroso ─comenzaba Henry─, y que más quisiera yo poder hacer algo para evitar tu sufrimiento, pero no lo consigo. Robín se fue, y ni la Pluma del Autor lo puede sacar de donde está.

Su madre continuó llorando, tapando su boca con la mano. El joven Autor se acercó a ella, se arrodilló y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

─Al menos, ya está en un lugar mejor. ─La consolaba Henry a punto de que se le quebrara la voz.

Regina lo soltó, tomó de nuevo el anillo, se lo puso en el dedo, y junto a Henry, salió de la Cripta.

Una vez que llegaron, la ceremonia dio inicio. Todos estaban devastados, sólo dolor es lo que habían experimentado en últimas fechas, era absurdo, el silencio reinaba en el ambiente, Emma miraba a Regina y parecía que observaba su propio reflejo de hace unos meses. La miraba junto con Henry, sin poder acercárseles.

Luego de que el féretro comenzara a descender, los presentes lanzaron su pedazo de tierra con la pala. El silencio seguía dominando la escena, no obstante, eso cambió cuando Emma se separó de Killian, y se acercó a la pala. Todos sabían que había sido un accidente, ellos no murmuraban por esa razón, sino porque la Salvadora temblaba más que un perro chihuahueño cuando se acercó, y las pesadas lágrimas se asomaban por sus bellos ojos verdes. Al terminar, se dio la vuelta, y su mirada se encontró con la persona que menos podía ver ni enfrentar; Regina. La mujer que con el tiempo se había convertido en la amiga que Lily nunca pudo ser, la madre adoptiva de su hijo, estaba ahí, abrazando a Henry, y mirándola con odio y rencor. Los Héroes sabían que la Muerte de Robín no había sido intencional, pero también que Regina se dejaba llevar muy fácil por sus emociones.

Cuando los hombres terminaron de llenar la fosa, los asistentes le dieron sus condolencias a la Reina, y se marcharon del lugar, dejando sólo a la familia real.

Snow la reconfortaba, Charming le daba palmadas en la espalda, Belle y Henry, le daban palabras de ánimo, pero, Emma y Killian se mantenían distantes.

─Puedes hacerlo, Swan. ─Afirmaba Killian mirándola consternado.

─Está bien ─contestaba Emma tomando un respiro─. Aquí voy.

La Salvadora se acercó poco a poco, sin embargo, antes de que abriera la boca, Regina le dio un puñetazo que la mandó al césped.

─ ¡Regina! ─vociferaba Charming─ ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

Mills no lo escuchó, y se acercó más a Emma, quien seguía en el suelo, limpiando la sangre de su labio inferior.

─ ¡Lárgate de aquí, Swan! ─ordenaba la Reina─ ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡No te quiero aquí!

─ ¡Fue un accidente, Majestad! ─argumentaba Killian, ayudando a Emma a levantarse─ Cualquiera pudo haber cometido el mismo error.

Regina parecía estar poseída, no escuchaba a nadie, sólo se enfocaba en el objeto de su enojo.

─ ¡Tú lo mataste, Emma! ¡Fue tu culpa! ─chillaba Regina muy furiosa─ ¡Tú mataste a Robín!

Charming y Snow se llevaban a una alterada Regina, mientras Emma salía corriendo del lugar.

─ ¡Swan! ─chillaba Hook comenzando a correr tras ella─ ¡Vuelve!

─Déjala sola un rato ─pedía Henry mirando a sus madres─. Necesita tiempo para despejar su mente.

El Capitán le hizo caso al niño, y dejó de correr para intentar alcanzarla.

─ ¿Y que sigue ahora, Shaitan? ─Preguntaba Abaddon desde la distancia.

─Regresar a casa, para tomar el control de todos los Reinos. ─Respondía Shaitan.

─Volveremos al Bosque Encantado. ─Afirmaba Abaddon.

─Exacto ─contestaba Shaitan dando la vuelta─. Ahora, ven. Es hora de visitar a una Reina Destruida.

Los Hombres caminaban tranquilamente, observando a reojo como se llevaban a Regina muy alterada, por alguna razón, ella no quería utilizar su Magia. Sus emociones eran una enorme enredadera que la controlaba, pero, sus Poderes no se hacían presentes.

Los Héroes se la llevaron a casa, Belle usó unos polvos que noquearon a la Reina, y entre David y Killian la dejaron en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada. Bajaron las escaleras, y se reunieron con los demás en la mesa.

─Vaya día tan horrible ─afirmaba Snow muy triste─. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?

─No lo sé ─declaraba Charming dejándose caer en la silla─. Estas últimas semanas son muy borrosas, como si nos las hubieran quitado.

─Primero, Emma nos quita nuestros recuerdos, y ahora, esto. ─Decía Belle.

─Hablando de Swan ─pronunciaba Killian─. Iré a buscarla ya mismo.

─Dale más tiempo ─ordenaba su amigo─. Sé que quieres ayudarla, pero, déjala estar sola, sabes también como yo lo horrible que la estará pasando.

─Mayor razón para estar con ella en lugar de dejarla pasar sola por este infierno.

─Killian ─comenzaba Snow─. Hagamos algo. Espera sólo media hora, y después podrás correr a buscarla. Créeme, yo también quisiera estar con ella en estos momentos tan pesados y tristes, pero, necesitamos darle su espacio para que se desahogue sin problema.

El Capitán Hook asintió en silencio y se sentó al lado de Henry como niño regañado. Pasó la mano por su rostro y cabello, exasperado y exhausto a pesar de lo temprano que era.

¿Y qué hacía Emma Swan en ese momento?

La Salvadora corrió por todo el Cementerio hasta llegar a los Bosques, se sentó sobre una roca, y dejó que todo lo que traía dentro saliera. Las cosas eran muy confusas, lo que había ocurrido en esas seis semanas parecía un sueño muy borroso, una ilusión, algo parecido a una _mentira_ bien tejida en su mente, aunque, lo único fresco en su memoria era el momento en el que el accidente pasó, el día que Emma asesinó a Robín por error.

Los tormentosos recuerdos la absorbían a cada segundo. Emma comenzó a correr una vez más sin destino definido, lo único que quería era huir del mundo, pero, no podía abandonar la Ciudad.

Al poco rato, luego de una extensa carrera, llegó al mismo acantilado por el que Robín había caído. Impresionada por el lugar, torpemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y cayó recargándose en el tronco de un enorme árbol.

Ya no podía más, la culpa la carcomía por dentro. Asesinó a un buen amigo, accidente o no, ella lo había arrojado a su Muerte. No había nada que discutir, ni que objetar, Regina tenía razón, todo era su culpa.

Emma abrazó sus piernas, posó su cabeza frente a sus rodillas, y lloró como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Hook. No había alguien a su lado que la detuviera, al fin tenía esa paz y Soledad que necesitaba en momentos así.

De ese árbol descendía una especie de escarabajo, era de color negro, muy brillante, y las pequeñas cosas que se les llamarían ojos eran de un color rojo sangre. El insecto llegó al hombro de Emma y caminó hasta su cuello. La Salvadora se levantó de inmediato al sentir el mordisco, y la alimaña salió volando, desapareciendo antes de que ella lo viera. A pesar del fuerte y punzante dolor, Swan no le prestó importancia y continuó caminando.

Siguió su andar por el Bosque, sin importarle la lluvia, en realidad, sin importarle nada. Caminó hasta el lecho del Río, se sentó en la orilla con las piernas cruzadas, y observó su reflejo notando como las gotas de lluvia lo destrozaban a cada instante.

De un momento a otro, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, el ardor de la herida se acrecentaba a cada segundo, y las cosas se ponían bastante borrosas. Emma trató de revisar la herida y usar su Magia, sin embargo, cuando la energía comenzó a asomarse por su mano sobre la lesión, un fuerte choque la hizo perder el conocimiento por completo, quedando en medio de la lluvia.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los Héroes seguían en la Mansión de Regina, tomando café, y esperando a que la lluvia se disipara.

─Killian ─decía Belle─. ¿Adónde vas?

─Ya pasó media hora ─replicaba Hook caminando hacia la puerta─. Ya puedo ir a buscar a Emma.

─Al menos llévate algo para cubrirte de la lluvia. ─Observaba David.

─Una pequeña lluvia tempranera no me asusta, amigo. ─Contestaba el Capitán antes de cerrar la puerta.

Killian tenía un mal presentimiento, muy dentro, algo le decía que las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar para todos en Storybrooke, y que la Muerte de Robín, sólo era la punta del iceberg.

Emma seguía inconsciente, el Veneno hacía efecto en ella muy rápido, los recuerdos atacaron la pequeña parte aún despierta de su cerebro, y las seis semanas pasaban volando, hasta el acontecimiento que la tenía en esa situación.

* * *

─ **M** ─

 _Robín estaba cerca del borde de aquel acantilado, tenía el arco cargado, y le apuntaba a la nada._

─ _¡Déjame en paz!_ ─ _Ordenaba Robín lanzando una flecha que se incrustó en un árbol cercano a Regina._

─ _¡Robín!_ ─ _exclamaba Regina llegando junto con Emma_ ─ _¡Detente! ¡Queremos ayudarte!_

─ _¡Largo de aquí!_ ─ _Gritaba el Forajido lanzando otra flecha._

─ _Esto no sirve, Regina_ ─ _comentaba la Salvadora_ ─ _. Tenemos que detenerlo nosotras, no nos hace caso._

─ _Déjamelo a mí_ ─ _afirmaba Regina preocupada_ ─ _, caminando lentamente a su prometido_ _. Robín, mírame, aquí no hay nadie más, sólo nosotros tres. Nadie te hará daño._

 _El rostro de Robín expresaba un verdadero terror, no quería mirar a Regina, estaba bastante confundido._

─ _Pero…_ ─ _Balbuceaba el Forajido._

─ _Estás a salvo._ ─ _Replicaba la Reina con una sonrisa amable._

 _Ella lo abrazó, y él bajó el arco, la crisis había terminado, ahora, sólo tenían que averiguar la razón de la paranoia de Robín._

 _Cuando se separaron, Robín volvió a cargar el arco y separó a Regina de él. En el momento en el que ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta, un Ente Oscuro flotaba frente a ellos._

─ _¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?_ ─ _Preguntaba la Salvadora boquiabierta._

─ _Lo que sea, no importa_ ─ _espetaba Regina creando una bola de fuego_ ─ _. No dejaré que lastime a Robín._

 _El Ente esquivó la bola de fuego, y mandó lejos a Regina, dejándola inconsciente al impactarse con un árbol._

 _Robín le disparó otra flecha mientras retrocedía poco a poco, y el Ente se aproximaba más a él._

 _Emma no se lo pensó dos veces, tenía que salvar a Robín, así que, usó su Magia para atacar al Ente. Pero, éste último desapareció cuando sintió la Magia llegar hacia él._

 _Swan ya no pudo hacer nada, su propia energía estaba mandando a Robín al fondo del Acantilado. Emma corrió al lugar cuando Hook, Snow, Henry y Charming llegaron._

 _La Salvadora estaba en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Snow se llevó a Henry, mientras Killian y David miraban sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Regina despertó, y al verlos ahí, corrió hasta ese sitio._

 _Emma no dejaba de repetir que había sido un accidente, mientras Regina, por su parte, se rompía por dentro._

 _Los dos Hombres bajaron y confirmaron lo que tenían enfrente. Robín Hood, había Muerto._

─ **M** ─

* * *

─ ¡Swan! ─gritaba Hook desesperadamente─ ¡Emma!

Killian la encontró en medio de la lluvia, la cargó, y la metió en una pequeña cueva cercana.

No sabía por qué estaba inconsciente, todo lo que entendía y quería era que ella despertara.

─ ¡Emma! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! ─Ordenaba el Pirata sacudiéndola.

Emma comenzó a reaccionar, y miró a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos azules.

─ ¿Killian? ─susurraba Emma pasando su mano por la cabeza─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

─Como diría cierta chica que nunca escucha cuando fue a buscarme al Inframundo; yo siempre te encontraré. ─Replicaba Hook aliviado por ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes, mientras apartaba un mechón húmedo de la frente de Emma.

Emma sonrió con debilidad, lo que sea que le haya pasado, la había cansado bastante, ahora, él la sostenía en su regazo, y la lluvia comenzaba a cesar, no obstante, lo que le pasó a Robín, accidente o no, la seguía persiguiendo.

* * *

 **Casa de la Alcaldesa**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

Regina reaccionaba por fin, el efecto del polvo había desaparecido, y ahora estaba recostada en su cama, la habitación estaba bastante oscura, pero eso no parecía importarle.

Se reincorporó, y se sentó en la cama, abrió su puño, y encontró el anillo de Compromiso todavía ahí. La rabia volvía a apoderarse de ella, y tenía intenciones de arrojarla de nuevo.

─Yo no haría eso si fuera usted. ─Comentaba un hombre en las sombras.

─ ¿Qué? ─Preguntaba Mills poniéndose de pie.

─Mi Hermano mayor tiene razón ─proseguía un segundo hombre apareciendo detrás de ella─. Ese anillo es una pieza tan bella y perfecta, sería una verdadera lástima que el rubí se destrozara al impactarse con la pared.

─Lárguense de aquí. ─Ordenaba Regina cerrando su puño.

─Alcaldesa Mills, sabemos que usted está pasando por una gran pena en estos momentos, pero, debe entender que nosotros podemos ayudarla a hacer pagar a los que la afectaron. ─Respondía El mayor de los dos Hermanos.

─ ¡Mienten! ─espetaba Regina─. En dónde él está, no podré alcanzarlo jamás, ni siquiera con la Magia más Oscura y Poderosa.

─La mentira es algo subjetivo ─replicaba Shaitan caminando por la habitación─. Al igual que la verdad. Hay una forma de llegar a Robín Hood, y nosotros sabemos el camino.

─ ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ─Cuestionaba Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Sólo dos Seres capaces de hacer su sueño realidad, dos Criaturas que pueden ser la solución a todos sus problemas, o su peor pesadilla. ─Contestaba Abaddon.

─Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

─Regina ─comenzaba Shaitan tomando su rostro con las manos─. Si tú creías que Hades o el Ser Oscuro eran lo más horrendo que te podía pasar... es porque no nos habías conocido a nosotros.

Shaitan se alejó y creó un remolino alrededor de Regina, haciendo que soltara el anillo, y ambos Hermanos se convirtieron en el mismo Ente flotante que perseguía a Robín hace unos cuantos días.

Henry corrió al escuchar el ruido, y en el momento en el que abrió la puerta, el Ente se llevaba a su madre, destruyendo la habitación de la casa.


	2. Separación

**II**

 **Separationem**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

─Swan, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estuviste? ─Preguntaba Hook luego de un largo silencio.

─Yo… ─pronunciaba Emma con dificultad─ salí corriendo, y llegué al Bosque del Norte, luego seguí avanzando hasta aquí, me senté en el lecho del río… y ya no recuerdo más.

Emma estaba cansada y a cada instante pasaba su mano por su cabeza. Hook todavía la sostenía en su regazo, y la miraba curioso, tratando de hallar algún indicio que le dijera qué demonios había sucedido.

Al no encontrar nada en su rostro, continuó examinando cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada.

─ ¿Qué haces, Killian? ─Preguntaba Emma mirándolo confundida.

─Buscando algo que me diga lo que te pasó. ─Respondía Killian levantando la mano izquierda de Emma.

─Sólo te aprovechas de que no puedo oponer resistencia en estos momentos ─decía Emma con voz cansada todavía─. Honestamente, dudo que encuentres algo útil.

─Amor… ─comenzaba Killian con voz divertida─ si quisiera aprovecharme de ti, en estos momentos, tú y yo estaríamos realizando actividades mucho más entretenidas.

Emma dejó escapar una pequeña risa, junto con una mueca de dolor que alertó a Hook de algo que no había visto desde que la encontró en el suelo.

─Emma, ¿qué demonios es esto? ─Inquiría Killian levantando el cuello de la chaqueta negra de la Salvadora.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? ─Contestaba Emma a modo de pregunta tratando de levantarse.

Hook la detuvo al ver otro gesto que le indicaba que hasta el más mínimo roce le causaba dolor.

─ ¿Estás segura de que no tocaste Tormento, Swan? ─Volvía a preguntar Killian dejando salir una risa torpe y nerviosa.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─Pedía Saber Emma algo nerviosa también.

En el cuello de la Salvadora, del lado derecho, había una herida color negro, con dos hendiduras casi imperceptibles a simple vista, y de dicha herida, se extendía un Veneno negro por las venas de Emma.

─Porque lo que te haya mordido… bueno, su veneno. Se está esparciendo por tu cuello, justo como esa planta infernal ─declaraba Hook bajando a Emma al suelo y preparándose para cargarla─. Tengo que regresarte al pueblo y llevarte al Hospital.

─Killian, no me pasa nada, estoy bien ─afirmaba ella poniéndose nerviosa al instante─, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe. Sólo me siento cansada, ya se me pasará con el tiempo.

─No sabemos lo que te ocurrirá si permitimos que el veneno continúe avanzando. ─Discutía el pirata.

─Esperemos a ver lo que sucede ─suplicaba Swan─. No quiero volver a Storybrooke.

─Amor, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo que le pasó a Robín no fue tu culpa? ─Inquiría Hook.

─Robín no cayó solo por el acantilado ─protestaba Emma─. Yo lo mandé a su muerte con mi magia.

─Y tú misma nos dijiste que había sido un accidente, ¿ya lo olvidaste? No dejes que lo que Regina dijo te atormente. ─Rogaba Killian acariciando delicadamente su mejilla.

─Pero… arruiné su vida. ─Replicaba Emma tratando de tomar su mano.

─Tú no arruinaste nada ─contradecía Hook─. Regina sólo está alterada, y como siempre, busca a alguien a quien culpar.

─Pero… ─comenzaba Emma─ yo…

─Sin peros, Swan ─replicaba el pirata acomodándose para cargarla─. Ahora, usted y yo, tenemos una cita con el Dr. Whale.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Piensas llevarme cargando por todo el Bosque hasta llegar al Hospital? ─Indagaba Emma cuando Hook comenzó a caminar.

─ ¿Bromeas, amor? ─exclamaba Killian saliendo de la cueva─ He cargado barriles más pesados que tú.

─Pero no por una gran distancia. ─Replicaba Swan.

─Guarda silencio y déjame consentirte, chica terca. ─Refutaba el pirata.

Emma obedeció, y le permitió llevarla cargando de regreso al Pueblo. La lluvia había cesado al fin, pero, ambos continuaban empapados.

La Salvadora lo miró por un instante, a pesar de estar mojado y con el delineador corrido, Killian Jones lucía radiante. Luego de observarlo mientras cruzaban por un sendero lleno de troncos, bajó su vista hacia su mano izquierda, que estaba encima de la otra, y terminó perdiéndose en el anillo que ese hombre le había dado en Camelot, el mismo que hace poco más de dos meses se convirtió en su anillo de compromiso, verlo no la hacía exactamente feliz, porque ahora, le recordaba a su amiga, y lo que había perdido hace unos días.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace seis semanas sobre la locura e Infierno que le esperaban, al menos se habría preparado mentalmente.

¿Quién diría que antes de que todo el caos se desatara, Regina le daba una de las mejores noticias de su vida?

* * *

 **Hogar de Emma y Killian**

 **Hace Seis Semanas**

El sol ya se dejaba ver por las cortinas de su habitación, los pájaros cantaban, y las plantas daban frutos.

Killian todavía estaba dormido. Todo él estaba boca abajo con la cabeza debajo de la almohada con ambos brazos extendidos, y tapado de la cintura para abajo con un cobertor.

Emma lo observaba desde la ventana, usando solamente la camisa azul de Killian, y bebiendo una taza de chocolate con canela. A ratos, miraba por la ventana, apreciando la belleza de Storybrooke, y luego, regresaba la vista hacia ese hombre que estaba con ella. La tenía hipnotizada. Amaba a ese pirata, y no quería separarse de él ningún día de su vida.

─Esa camisa es mía. ─Exclamaba Killian alzando la almohada para verla.

─Yo me la encontré en el suelo, así que ahora es mía. ─Replicaba Emma dándole un sorbo a su chocolate.

─No, sigue siendo mía. ─Contradecía Hook.

─Pruébalo. ─Ordenaba Emma.

─Huele a mi colonia. ─Contestaba el pirata.

─Hmmm… eso es cierto ─afirmaba la salvadora oliendo el cuello de la camisa─. Me encanta el aroma, pero, eso no prueba nada.

─Ven hacia acá, y te daré todas las pruebas que necesites, Amor. ─Respondía el capitán dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.

Emma dejó la taza ya vacía en la orilla de la ventana y caminó de vuelta a la cama, se acostó en ella, Killian la recibió en sus brazos y la besó mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

─Hmmm… ─exclamaba Hook imitando a Emma mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios saboreando el chocolate─. Ahora comprendo por qué te gusta tanto el chocolate con canela.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─cuestionaba Emma dibujando círculos su pecho dedo─. Según tú, ¿por qué me gusta?

─Porque es extremadamente delicioso. ─Respondía Killian con voz seductora.

─Y cambiando de tema, capitán, ¿qué pruebas vas a darme? ─Indagaba Emma besando el pecho de Hook.

─Si te lo digo, arruinaré la sorpresa. ─Contestaba el pirata poniéndose encima de Emma.

Hook usó su mano y el muñón para detener las manos de Emma, y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Ella jamás se resistió, y esperó el momento adecuado para liberar su mano izquierda, y con ella, empujar a Killian hacia ella para sentirlo más cerca de su cuerpo.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, e intentó tomarlo, pero Killian se lo impidió.

─No contestes, amor ─exclamaba Hook besándole lentamente el cuello─. Déjalos que esperen un poco más, todavía no estás disponible para nadie más.

─Pero… ─Susurraba Emma.

─Sin peros, Swan. ─Contradecía Killian callándola con un beso.

Mientras Emma obedecía sin ningún problema lo que Hook le decía, en la entrada principal de su casa, Henry estaba recargado en una de las columnas de madera del pórtico con el celular en la mano, y esperando a Regina y Robín.

─Cariño ─comenzaba Regina tomada de la mano de Robín─. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que la fase dos de la Operación Wilhelm Tell sería en Granny's o en casa de tus abuelos.

─Así era ─replicaba Henry guardando el móvil en su bolsillo─, pero se me ocurrió que podríamos hacerlo de una vez, y darles la sorpresa a los demás en el desayuno.

─ ¿Y qué haces aquí afuera? ─Preguntaba Robín con Roland tomado de su otra mano.

─Le envié un mensaje a mamá, pero no me contesta. ─Respondía Henry.

─ ¿Ya intentaste tocar? ─Inquiría su madre.

─ ¿Para qué tocar si tienes la llave? ─replicaba el Autor─ Sólo los estaba esperando a ustedes.

─Andando. ─Exclamaba la Reina tomando el hombro de su hijo.

Henry introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, y los cuatro ingresaron a la casa.

─ ¿Mamá? ¿Killian? ─decía Henry─ ¿Están aquí?

─Todo está muy tranquilo. ─Comentaba Robín soltando a Roland para que se sentara en un sillón.

─Esto es extraño, Henry, ¿estás seguro de que tu madre y Delineador están aquí? Nadie los ha visto desde anoche. ─Pronunciaba Regina.

─Sí, estoy muy seguro, mamá ─afirmaba Henry acercándose a la escalera─. ¿Mamá? ¿Killian?

Emma escuchaba ruidos en la planta baja, pero, Hook la tenía bastante entretenida como para ir a echar un vistazo.

─Killian ─exclamaba Emma con la voz entrecortada─. Hay alguien allá abajo.

─Yo no escucho nada, amor ─contradecía el pirata besando el ombligo de Emma─. Son tus nervios.

─ ¡¿Mamá?! ─Se escuchaba la voz del chico quien comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

─ ¡Henry! ─Gritaba Emma apartándose rápidamente de Killian.

Emma corrió hasta la puerta mientras se abrochaba la camisa de Killian lo más deprisa que podía, cuando terminó, se asomó un poco para comprobar que en verdad era Henry el que subía las escaleras.

─ ¡Ya vamos, chico! ¡Regresa a la sala! ─Exclamaba Emma cerrando la puerta.

─Enhorabuena le dimos esa llave. ─Mascullaba Killian poniéndose unos pantalones deportivos.

─Nunca pensé que pasaría algo como esto cuando le puse la llave en la mano. ─Replicaba Emma cambiándose de ropa.

Henry bajaba de las escaleras y volvía a la sala muy confundido.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─Indagaba Regina.

─No lo sé ─respondía Henry─. Mi mamá cerró la puerta de su habitación, y me dijo que esperara aquí abajo.

─Creo que esto no fue una estupenda idea después de todo. ─Exclamaba Robín mirando a Regina con una gran sonrisa.

─Al menos debieron avisarles ayer que tenían una cita con nosotros. ─Expresaba Regina con voz divertida.

─ ¿De qué hablan? ─Indagaba Henry con desconcierto.

─Eso es algo de lo que te hablaré en un futuro muy, muy, lejano, cielo. ─Respondía su madre tomándolo por los hombros mientras Robín soltaba una carcajada.

─ ¿Regina y Robín están con él? ─Preguntaba Hook mientras Emma le ayudaba a ponerse la playera.

─Creo que sí. ─Replicaba Emma cuando terminó de ponerse las zapatillas deportivas.

Cuando por fin terminaron de vestirse, bajaron casi corriendo a la directamente a la sala.

─Vaya, veo que no estabas tan solo como pensaba, chico. ─Afirmaba Emma mirando a Regina, Roland y Robín mientras se amarraba el cabello, confirmando las sospechas que tenía hace unos segundos.

─Dígannos, ¿a qué debemos su sorpresiva visita? ─Pedía saber Hook sentándose en el sillón, jugando con un cojín.

─Los necesitamos para algo de suma importancia. ─Exclamaba Henry.

─ ¿Y qué es eso de suma importancia? ─Preguntaba Emma recargándose en el respaldo del sillón después de mirar la sonrisa burlona de Regina.

─Queremos que formen parte de la Operación Wilhelm Tell. ─Respondía Henry.

─ ¿O sea que ahora sí nos vas a decir de qué se trata todo esto? ─Cuestionaba Killian con falsa indignación.

─Aunque, por el anillo en el dedo de tu madre, puedo suponer que fue lo que ocurrió anoche. ─Afirmaba Emma felizmente.

─Aquí es donde entramos nosotros. ─Intervenía la Reina.

─Así es ─proseguía Robín─. Killian, Emma, sabemos que esto puede sonar a una locura, sin embargo, Regina y yo estamos seguros de esta decisión.

─Emma ─comenzaba Regina acercándose a ella─. Sé que tú y yo tuvimos un comienzo bastante pesado, en donde lo único que ambas queríamos era asesinar a la otra. No obstante, nuestro amor por Henry hizo que al fin limáramos asperezas, y que con el tiempo nos tratáramos bien hasta llegar a la amistad que tenemos ahora. Y es por esa razón que quiero pedirte el enorme favor de que seas mi Madrina de Bodas.

Emma no se esperaba eso, creía que su papel en la Operación Wilhelm Tell sería mínimo, pero ahora entendía que no iba a ser así.

─Me honra que hayas pensado en mí, Regina. De verdad ─revelaba Emma invadida por la emoción mientras sostenía la mano de su amiga─. Y la respuesta es: sí. Voy a ser tu Madrina.

─Ahora me toca a mí ─comenzaba Robín caminando hasta Killian─. Tú y yo tenemos muy poco de conocernos, eso lo sé perfectamente, pero, en estas últimas fechas me has demostrado ser un hombre de honor, y un buen amigo. Y tal vez, David me mate por no escogerlo primero a él, pero, Hook, sería para mí un tremendo honor tenerte como Padrino de Bodas.

─Pues, arriesgándome a que tengamos que sacarte del Inframundo por culpa de Dave. Acepto, amigo. ─Respondía el pirata dándole un apretón de manos al forajido.

─Y ya que se completó la fase dos de la Operación ─comenzaba Henry─. ¿Quieren seguir con la fase tres?

─ ¿Cuál es esa, cariño? ─Indagaba Regina.

─Desayunar. ─Contestaba el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hook y Emma se pusieron unas chamarras y se fueron con ellos a Granny's.

Al llegar, ya estaban ahí Snow, Belle y Charming, éste último dirigiendo una mirada severa hacia Killian, lo que provocaba las risas de todos, y la confusión de Henry.

─Muy buenos días a todos. ─Exclamaba Killian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─David no está muy feliz ─Confirmaba Snow guiñándole un ojo.

─Y podría apostar por su mirada, a que nos está asesinando en diferentes formas posibles. ─Agregaba Emma sentándose en su asiento.

─Creo que sólo a Hook, Emma. ─Rectificaba Regina.

Luego de más risas, Granny les llevó sus platillos en las mesas que ellos juntaron y comenzaron a comer.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

─Capitán, el peso de los viajes ya lo ha alcanzado. ─Exclamaba Emma con más fuerza, luego de ver una gota de sudor escurriendo por la frente de Killian.

─ ¿De qué hablas, amor? ─replicaba Hook─ Si estoy más fresco que una lechuga.

─Entonces, ahora me dirás que esa gota que te escurre por la frente no es sudor, y el cansancio reflejado en tu bello rostro es sólo mi imaginación, ¿no?

─Tú misma respondiste la pregunta, Swan. ─Contestaba el capitán recargándose en un árbol.

─Killian, me trajiste cuesta arriba, entre árboles caídos y caminos nada uniformes todo el trayecto, es normal que estés cansado ─pronunciaba Emma─. Ya me siento un poco mejor, estoy segura de que ya puedo caminar.

Killian bajó la cabeza, y enfocó su mirada en Emma, mientras alzaba una ceja.

─ ¿Estás completamente segura, Swan? ─Preguntaba Hook con voz preocupada.

─Caminaré algo lento, pero al menos podré sostenerme en pie. ─Respondía Emma con seguridad.

─De acuerdo. ─Accedía el ojiazul.

Hook se arrodilló en el suelo, y soltó lentamente a Emma.

La Salvadora puso los pies en la tierra, y sin soltar el cuello de Killian, fue poniéndose de pie.

Las piernas le fallaron otra vez, y él la ayudó para que no cayera, luego de eso, comenzó a caminar torpemente, aunque, Hook le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y continuaron su andar a unos pasos del Hospital. Emma pasó su brazo derecho y tomó a su pirata por la cintura para ayudarse a caminar mejor.

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la puerta del Hospital, y estaban a punto de entrar para buscar a Whale, cuando algo llamó su atención.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ─mascullaba Hook─ ¿De dónde diablos salió esa nube de polvo?

─Viene de la casa de Regina. ─Exclamaba Emma calculando el lugar con su dedo.

─Ahí estaban todos cuando me fui. ─Declaraba Hook.

Ambos se miraron alarmados y comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar. La adrenalina hizo que se les olvidara todo, lo único que tenían en la cabeza era llegar con su Familia, no les importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni los curiosos en la calle.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, y al llegar, encontraron la habitación superior izquierda totalmente destruida. No hallaron a nadie afuera, y Emma corrió para abrir desesperadamente la puerta.

─ ¡Mamá! ─chillaba Emma antes de sentir todo el cansancio─ ¡Papá! ¡Henry! ¿Dónde están?

La carrera había hecho mella en Emma otra vez, su cuerpo dolía, y el cuello le ardía, trató de normalizar su respiración, y aun así sus piernas volvían a cederle, y caía de rodillas cuando Killian la alcanzó.

─Swan ─susurraba el capitán─. ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Igual que antes… peor… no lo sé. ─Respondía la Salvadora levantándose torpemente con ayuda de Hook.

─ ¡Emma! ─exclamaba Snow bajando las escaleras─ ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué están empapados?

─Todo eso no importa ahora, mamá ─replicaba la Salvadora─. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió aquí?

─No lo sabemos ─contestaba su madre─. Henry escuchó un ruido, subió a revisar, y lo siguiente que supimos fue que la habitación había sido destruida.

─Henry ─balbuceaba Emma disimulando el dolor del cuello─. ¿Cómo está? ¿Se hizo daño?

─Está bien, afortunadamente no le pasó nada malo cuando salió volando.

─Vayamos a ver lo que ocurrió, Amor. ─Sugería Killian tomando su mano.

Los tres subieron rápidamente, y una vez arriba, encontraron a David con Henry, y a Belle en medio de lo que quedaba en pie dentro de la habitación.

Emma fue la primera en entrar, observándolo todo a detalle, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

─Niño ─decía Emma mirando la madera rota─. Tu Abuela dijo que fuiste el último en ver a tu madre. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió cuando subiste hasta acá?

─No estoy muy seguro ─comenzaba el Autor─. Escuché ruidos, creí que venían de mi habitación, y cuando llegué hasta aquí, escuché a mi mamá discutir con alguien. Vine a ver lo que sucedía, y en el momento en el que abrí la puerta, ella estaba en medio de un remolino, y algo se la llevaba lejos, destrozándolo todo.

─Algo, ¿cómo qué? ─Indagaba Belle.

─No tengo idea, era una criatura oscura, flotaba alrededor de ella, sus ojos eran púrpuras, muy penetrantes.

─Igual que el Ente que perseguía a Robín. ─Exclamaba la Salvadora.

─ ¿Crees que sea el mismo? ─Preguntaba la aún Sra. Gold.

─Es probable, sólo que hay algo que me intriga. ─Pronunciaba Emma dando vueltas por la habitación.

─ ¿Qué? ─Inquiría Charming entrando en el cuarto.

─Ésta cosa se hizo invisible durante días, sólo Robín podía verlo, y ahora se lleva a Regina ─comenzaba a explicar la madre de Henry─. No sabemos qué hará con ella, ni por qué perseguía a Robín en primer lugar, no tenemos idea a lo que nos enfrentamos, ni lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.

─Todavía tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. ─Replicaba su padre poniendo su mano en el hombro de Emma.

David sin querer dejó caer todo el peso de su mano en ella, haciendo que un choque le recorriera el cuerpo de nuevo. La Salvadora cayó una vez más al suelo, sin embargo, no perdió la consciencia como en el pasado.

Hook, Snow y Henry entraron enseguida para intentar ayudarla.

─Amor ─exclamaba Killian con horror al ver su cuello─. El veneno se está expandiendo.

─ ¿Cuál veneno? ─Preguntaba Charming arrodillándose junto a él para ver la herida.

─Algo me mordió. ─Explicaba Emma intentando levantarse.

Entre David y Killian la ayudaron, y la sentaron en una silla sin respaldo que había ahí abandonada. Su madre cuidadosamente le quitó la Chaqueta para examinar bien la herida.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te mordió con exactitud? ─Cuestionaba Snow.

─No tengo idea, nunca pude verlo ─respondía Emma haciendo gestos de dolor─. Corría por el bosque, llegué al acantilado por el que Robín cayó, me senté cerca del tronco de un árbol, y ahí fue donde sentí el mordisco.

─La encontré inconsciente en el lecho del Río ─proseguía Killian─. Poco después de que despertó, la llevé al hospital para ver a Whale, pero fue cuando la nube de polvo apareció.

─Esto no parece ser un problema médico, Hook ─exclamaba David─, sino Mágico.

─David tiene razón, lo que sea que esté pasando, dudo mucho que Víctor sepa decirnos a ciencia cierta de que se trate. ─Argumentaba Snow poniéndose de pie.

─Iré a la Biblioteca ─exclamaba Belle mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación─. Tal vez ahí encuentre algo sobre esta herida.

─Voy contigo. ─Decía Henry.

─Esperen, estoy bien, de verdad ─aseguraba Emma tratando de ponerse de pie─. Lo más indispensable ahora es encontrar a Regina.

─Pero… ─Comenzaba el Autor.

─Se los juro ─exclamaba su madre─. Sobreviviré.

─Emma Swan, no discutas y siéntate en esa silla de una buena vez. ─Ordenaba Snow con voz de mando.

Emma observó a su madre, ya no dijo nada, y la obedeció.

─Regina va a estar bien, Swan ─afirmaba Hook─. ¿Olvidas quién es? ¡La mismísima Reina Malvada! Ella dará buena batalla.

─Eso espero. ─Reconocía la Salvadora colocando su mano sobre sus ojos.

Emma tenía que encontrar a Regina lo antes posible, no sólo porque fuera la madre de Henry, o un miembro de la Familia, sino también porque era su amiga, y no permitiría que la misma cosa que perseguía a un buen forajido se la llevara para siempre, porque de cierta forma se lo debía, era su deber salvarla.

* * *

 **Cabaña de Gold**

Mientras Belle y Henry corrían para encontrar una explicación, y David recogía el anillo de Regina del suelo, en la vieja cabaña de Gold, Shaitan y Abaddon decidían sobre lo que harían con una inconsciente Regina.

─ ¿Cómo la convenceremos para que nos ayude, Shaitan? ─Preguntaba Abaddon jugando con el fuego de la chimenea.

─No lo sé ─respondía Shaitan cruzándose de brazos─. Tú y yo sabemos ahora su más profundo secreto, en el fondo quiere reencontrarse con su querido Robín Hood, la Regina que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de lograrlo sigue ahí, por más que ha tratado de sepultarla, sin embargo, el bien está muy arraigado en ella. Sólo con ilusionarla igual que el idiota de Rumplestiltskin no funcionará.

─Entonces, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros. ─Concluía Abaddon.

─Precisamente ─agregaba su Hermano─. No nos queda opción.

Abaddon chasqueó los dedos y unos grilletes aparecieron en las manos y piernas de Regina. Una vez hecho esto, Shaitan pasó su mano sobre ella, y lentamente despertó.

─ ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? ─Indagaba Regina mirando a su alrededor.

─Necesitábamos un lugar tranquilo para charlar, Regina. ─Contestaba Abaddon.

─Ustedes y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. ─Espetaba Regina.

─Claro que sí ─contradecía Shaitan─. Ya bien te dijimos que te ayudaremos a llegar a tu querido forajido con olor a Bosque.

─ ¡Robín está Muerto! ─chillaba Regina volviendo a llorar─ ¡Ahora está en el Olimpo, Paraíso o donde se supone que vayan las almas!

─ ¿Estás segura de que tu aromatizante está donde tú crees que está? ─Inquiría Abaddon.

─Lo busqué por todo el Inframundo, su lápida estaba en el suelo, sin ninguna grieta. No existe otro lugar a donde pueda ir.

─Regina ─empezaba Abaddon sentándose en una silla contigua─. Tal vez tu mami te explicó cómo funciona el Inframundo, pero, ni siquiera la hija de un Molinero sabe su papel en el Gran Diseño.

─Regina, los planos existenciales del universo son vastos, complejos, y distantes unos de otros. No todas las almas que dejan el Inframundo de buena manera van a parar directamente a ese plano en donde todos son extremadamente felices. ─Explicaba Shaitan.

─Y a la gran mayoría de los planos se puede acceder. ─Remataba Abaddon.

─ ¿De verdad puedo llegar a Robín? ─Cuestionaba Regina.

─Majestad, con nuestra ayuda, en unos cuantos días estará dividiendo su corazón para compartirlo con su prometido. ─Aseguraba el Hermano menor de Shaitan.

─ ¿Por qué demonios quieren ayudarme? ─preguntaba Regina con ímpetu─. Además, ¿qué poder tienen ustedes dos para realizar una hazaña de tan grandes magnitudes como lo es alcanzar y entrar a mundos lejanos?

─Nosotros sólo queremos hacer nuestra buena acción del día ─exclamaba Shaitan─. No nos gusta ver a la gente sufrir.

─Por el Poder no deberías preocuparte, Regina ─agregaba Abaddon─. Nosotros dos, tenemos todo el poder del universo.

─ ¡Mienten! ─replicaba la Reina─. Ustedes quieren algo a cambio de esto.

─ ¿Quién lo diría? ─decía Shaitan─ Nos descubriste. En efecto, ambos queremos que nos ayudes a eliminar a cierta alimaña que ronda por Storybrooke.

─Un Ser que en últimas fechas se convirtió en tu peor pesadilla ─terminaba Abaddon─, alguien que, de seguir aquí, no nos permitirá avanzar. Mira, para no hacerte el cuento más largo, mi hermano y yo, queremos que elimines a la Salvadora.

¿Ellos querían matar a Emma? ¿De verdad? Regina parecía conmocionada, y por supuesto que no lo haría. Por mucho que la rabia la envolviera, en el fondo sabía lo mismo que todos.

─No voy a matar a Emma. ─Declaraba Regina fríamente.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─indagaba Abaddon─ Ella es la culpable de tu actual sufrimiento.

─Fue un accidente. ─Contradecía la madre adoptiva de Henry.

─ ¿Ahora ya es un accidente? ─volvía a preguntar Abaddon─ Porque, hasta hace un rato, la culpabas de todo lo que había pasado.

─ ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben todo eso? ─pedía saber Regina─ ¿Acaso me están vigilando?

─Eso es lo de menos, lo importante ahora, es encontrar a tu amor verdadero. ─Objetaba Shaitan.

─Si para alcanzar a Robín tengo que eliminar a la Salvadora ─exclamaba Regina─. Entonces, la respuesta es: No. Ya no soy una asesina, y no pienso volver a mi vieja yo. Él no querría eso.

─Sabíamos que dirías algo así ─afirmaba Abaddon─. Y, lamento informarte que no nos queda otra opción que obligarte.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me harán? ¿Me sacarán el Corazón? ─Retaba Regina.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ─protestaba Shaitan poniendo cara de asco─ ¡Eso es algo tan primitivo!

─Nosotros llevamos a nuestras marionetas a un nivel superior. ─Adhería Abaddon.

─ ¿De qué hablan? ─Preguntaba su Majestad muy confundida.

─Verás, Regina. Nosotros realmente queremos ayudarte a romper las barreras de los planos existenciales, y para eso, necesitamos volver al Bosque Encantado. ─Explicaba Abaddon.

─La Varita del Aprendiz desapareció, no hay más habichuelas mágicas, ni portales. Así que, requerimos que cierta maldición oscura sea destruida una vez más. ─Comentaba Shaitan.

─Secuestraron a la persona equivocada ─declaraba Mills─, yo no lancé la segunda maldición. Además, si lo que quieren es alcanzar más planos, al destruir el pergamino la brecha entre los mundos se cerrará.

─La única _Separación de Reinos_ que nos interesa es la de la Tierra sin Magia y nuestro Mundo ─alegaba Shaitan una vez más─. Tienes razón, si se destruye ese pequeño pedazo de papel todo se cierra, hasta que alguien sea tan estúpido como para lanzarla por tercera vez.

─Tú sólo déjanos los detalles técnicos a nosotros. ─Pronunciaba Abaddon guiñándole un ojo.

─Deben ser lo suficientemente imbéciles como para creer que unos simples grilletes pueden detenerme. ─Exclamaba Regina intentando hacer Magia.

─Y tú debes ser lo suficientemente imbécil como para no creer que neutralizaríamos tus poderes. ─Replicaba Shaitan con una voz diabólica.

─Nosotros dos, no podemos ponerle ni un dedo encima a la Salvadora directamente, para desgracia nuestra ─expresaba Abaddon con la misma entonación─. Es por eso que te necesitamos.

─No tengas miedo, Regina ─proseguía Shaitan haciendo que sus ojos brillaran en color rojo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla─. Te divertirás mucho con nosotros, eso te lo garantizo.

Abaddon se levantó, se puso al lado de su Hermano, y sus ojos brillaron de un color azul intenso, ambos se convirtieron en el Ente una vez más, y entraron en el cuerpo de Regina.

Los Hermanos se apoderaron de cada centímetro de la mente de la Reina, creando dentro una especie de panel de control, donde ambos se adueñaban de cada músculo y extremidad, poniéndola completamente a sus órdenes, sin posibilidad a objetar nada, y obligándola a hacer hasta lo más extremo y fuera de sí.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Belle y Henry buscaban en cada estante de la Biblioteca, necesitaban algo que les diera una simple pista de esa herida tan extraña y escalofriante, pero no encontraban nada útil todavía.

─ ¿No crees que en la tienda del abuelo tengamos más suerte? ─Indagaba Henry cerrando un libro.

─Pasé todos los libros de magia que Rumple guardaba a esta Biblioteca, si aquí no encontramos nada, no habrá otro lugar en donde hallar respuestas. ─Declaraba Belle sacando una caja de madera repleta de libros.

─Sé que no te gusta tocar el tema, pero, ¿cómo crees que la esté pasando el abuelo allá afuera? ─Volvía a preguntar el chico.

─Honestamente, no lo sé. ─Respondía Belle tocando uno de los libros que sacaron de la Torre de Merlín.

─Yo espero que le esté yendo bien en lo que sea que haga. ─Respondía Henry.

─También yo. ─Decía Belle derramando una lágrima.

La chica revisó con cuidado cada página de ese libro negro de hojas amarillentas, y casi al final del mismo, una ilustración llamó su atención, leyó aquella descripción, revisó las imágenes que hacían referencia a lo escrito, ya con toda esa información, logró unir los puntos, y así llegó a una conclusión.

─Henry ─comenzaba Belle─. Tenemos que regresar. Creo que ya encontré lo que mordió a Emma.

─ ¿Qué es? ─Preguntaba el Autor.

─Te lo digo en el camino. ─Contestaba Belle.

Salieron de la Biblioteca muy apresurados para llegar a la casa de Regina una vez más.

─Espero que mi mamá esté bien. ─Exclamaba Henry cruzando la calle.

─Emma va a estar bien, no te preocupes. ─Aseguraba Belle.

─No ─contradecía el chico─. Regina, espero que de verdad no le pase nada.

─Tu madre es un hueso durísimo de roer, ella podrá con esa cosa, ya lo verás. ─Aseveraba la chica poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Henry le sonrió y asintió en silencio, ella le regresó la sonrisa, y continuaron su andar. Volvieron a entrar a la casa de Regina y subieron a la habitación para encontrarla tal y como la dejaron.

─ ¿Y bien? ─exclamaba Charming poniéndose de pie─. ¿Encontraron algo?

─Sí, esto ─respondía Belle abriendo el libro en la página marcada─. Emma, lo que te mordió, es el Escarabajo _Mortem_.

─ ¿Por qué no me gusta cómo suena eso? ─Inquiría la Salvadora alzando la vista.

─No es tan malo como se oye. ─Esclarecía Belle.

─ ¿En serio? ─volvía a preguntar Emma evidentemente alterada─ ¿Estás tratando de decir que no tengo que preocuparme por la mordida de un insecto cuyo nombre significa muerte?

─Este animal se ganó ese nombre porque normalmente ataca en grupo, y el Veneno del Escarabajo _Mortem_ en grandes cantidades se expande por el cuerpo de la víctima hasta que llega a su corazón, y muere. ─Leía Henry detenidamente.

─ ¿Y qué pasa si es sólo una mordida? ─Cuestionaba Killian sin soltar a Emma.

─Aquí dice que una sola mordida en una persona ordinaria sólo causa fatiga, dolor, alucinaciones, y desmayos ─comunicaba Belle continuando con la lectura─. Sin embargo, en una persona con magia, el veneno se expandirá más rápido con el constante uso de sus poderes, y el contacto directo con la herida. Esta última no se puede curar con magia, y en ambos casos, desaparece con el tiempo.

─Debo suponer que el Veneno también llegará a mi Corazón. ─Concluía Emma.

─Me temo que así es, Emma. Hasta que el veneno no se vaya por sí solo, no puedes usar tus poderes. ─Agregaba Belle cerrando el libro.

─Y a todo esto ─exclamaba Snow─. ¿De dónde salió esa cosa? Porque nunca había escuchado de una alimaña así.

─De Camelot ─contestaba la Chica─. El libro lo saqué de la torre de Merlín, y según la información, el Escarabajo _Mortem_ se reproduce en un bosque cercano al castillo de Arturo, ese en el que la cafetería aterrizó cuando fuimos a buscar a Emma.

─Entonces, esa cosa vino con nosotros cuando lanzamos la maldición. ─Sentenciaba Hook con pesadez.

─Da igual de donde venga ─exclamaba Emma poniéndose lentamente de pie─. No utilicé magia durante veintiocho años, y apuesto a que no me será tan difícil el no usarla a partir de este momento. Ahora, tenemos que separarnos para comenzar a buscar a Regina, y no, no me voy a quedar sentada toda la tarde sin hacer nada.

Snow y Charming lo único que hicieron fue reírse como respuesta ante el último comentario de su hija. Antes de que pusieran manos a la obra, Snow llevó a Emma al baño, y con mucho cuidado le puso una gasa limpia encima de la herida, cubriendo hasta unas venas ennegrecidas que ya comenzaban a asomarse por el cuello de la chaqueta.

─Sé que no es mucho, pero así lo pensarás dos veces antes de poner la mano sobre la herida. ─Respondía Snow acariciando el rostro de su hija.

─Gracias, mamá. ─Expresaba Emma con una sonrisa.

─Te abrazaría, pero eso podría matarte ─exclamaba Snow tomándolos brazos de Emma─. Tal vez esto te suene a cantaleta de mi parte, no obstante, quiero recordarte que lo que pasó fue un simple y trágico accidente, no debes sentirte culpable, tú no asesinaste a Robín.

A Emma no le importó la herida, tomó a su madre y la abrazó. Snow sabía que su hija la necesitaba ahora más que nunca, y tenía que estar ahí para ella.

Snow la soltó al poco rato, y al ver que la expresión de Emma demostraba que no había pasado absolutamente nada, le volvió a sonreír, y salieron del baño.

Madre e hija bajaron al comedor, y ahí, Charming les dio órdenes para dispersarse por la ciudad.

─No tenemos por qué separarnos ─exclamaba la Sra. Gold sacando un frasco─. Hace unos días tomé un poco de poción localizadora de la tienda, me la llevé a la Biblioteca, y cuando fuimos por el libro, traje la Poción conmigo. Con algo de Regina la encontraremos.

─Probemos con esto. ─Sugería Henry tomando una blusa de su madre.

El Autor puso la prenda en la mesa, Belle vertió la poción, y la blusa flotó por un momento. Todos parecían aliviados, hasta que la prenda comenzó a girar sin control en el aire.

─Eso es nuevo. ─Declaraba Charming.

La blusa se rompió, dividiéndose así en tres enormes pedazos que se movían a diferentes partes. Henry, Killian y Belle abrían las ventanas y la puerta respectivamente para que continuaran con su destino.

─Parece que sí nos separaremos ─pronunciaba la Salvadora─. Killian y yo seguiremos al pedazo que se fue por la puerta. Henry, tú ve con Belle y sigan al de la izquierda, mamá, papá, ustedes al de la derecha. ¿De acuerdo?

Los presentes asintieron y se fueron persiguiendo los trozos de tela.

Nadie entendía lo que ocurría, pero sabían que entre más pronto encontraran a Regina, las cosas se resolverían para casi todos, aunque, no tanto para Zelena, quien estaba lidiando con una aparentemente vieja rivalidad de hermanas.

Regina acababa de aparecer en la habitación que Zelena preparó para su pequeña bebé, apenas le había dado de comer y la estaba acostando cuando escuchó a su hermana menor detrás de ella, le sorprendía que estuviera ahí, era una extraña casualidad, sin embargo, en el instante en el que se dio la vuelta para verla mejor, notó que algo dentro de la Reina había cambiado, las cosas no parecían estar en su lugar, y sintió un pánico interior a cada segundo.

─ ¿Acaso mi hermanita por fin ha venido a visitar a su querida sobrina? ─Inquiría Zelena poniéndose frente a la cuna.

─Vine a ofrecerte un trato, Zel. ─Respondía Regina.

─ ¿Un trato? ¿De verdad? ─indagaba su Hermana mayor─ ¿Un trato sobre qué?

─Verás, hermana ─comenzaba la Reina caminando por la habitación─. En Storybrooke, está por ocurrir algo trascendental, algo que marcará nuestras vidas de manera significativa.

─ ¿De qué demonios hablas? ─Continuaba Zelena con el interrogatorio.

─Volveremos al Bosque Encantado ─contestaba Regina─. Bueno, todos los que nacimos allá.

─ ¿Vas a destruir la Maldición? ─proseguía Zelena─ Pero si tú no la lanzaste, ¿y por qué quieres hacerlo?

─Esos son mis asuntos, y por ello no te competen, lo único que debe interesarte es mi trato ─replicaba su Hermana muy fría─. Tienes una mínima oportunidad para tomar a tu hija, y volver a Oz, de lo contrario, ella se quedará aquí, y nunca la volverás a ver.

─ ¿Y qué pasará con los demás? ─Exclamaba Zelena.

─Ellos no importan, sólo lo que les pase a ti y a esa niña. ─Refutaba Regina.

─Algo anda mal con todo esto, tú nunca dejarías a Henry solo. ─Comentaba la bruja del oeste.

─ ¿Y quién dijo que lo abandonaré aquí? ─Cuestionaba la Alcaldesa.

─Actúas muy extraño, Regina ─decía su hermana mayor─. No puedes seguir con lo que planeas, es una locura, y tengo que detenerte.

─ ¿Ahora serás una heroína?

─No me dejas otra opción.

─Termina con tu teatro y llévate a esa mocosa contigo. Todos sabemos que eso es todo lo que te importa.

─Hace unos meses, una persona me hizo cambiar de opinión y me salvó, aquella que dijo que sus enemigos la convirtieron en un miembro de su familia y que sólo así fue feliz. Regina, tal vez yo nunca tenga esa suerte, pero sé que a ti te sucede algo muy extraño, y no permitiré que lleves a cabo tu cometido.

Dicho esto, Zelena creó una bola de fuego de color verde y se la arrojó a su Hermana, quien la detuvo sin problema alguno.

─Cometiste un gran error, Zelena ─replicaba Regina lanzando la bola de fuego al lado de la cuna y haciendo a la bebé llorar─. Mi poder ahora es muy superior al tuyo, y podría matarte si quisiera hacerlo en este mismo instante, pero no vales ni mi tiempo.

Regina le puso el brazalete de nuevo, la tomó por el cuello con cada mano y comenzó a levantarla.

Al exterior de la granja de Zelena, Henry y Belle seguían el trozo de tela flotante.

─ ¿Qué hace mi mamá aquí? ─Inquiría Henry.

─Buena pregunta. ─Respondía Belle.

Ambos comenzaron a correr cuando la tela se detuvo justo en la entrada de la casa, ellos abrieron la puerta y escucharon a la pequeña Hood con un llanto a viva voz en el primer piso del lugar, subieron las escaleras, y avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo, sólo para encontrar la cosa más insólita que se les ocurriera.

─Un último consejo, Zel ─exclamaba Regina mientras que hacía que le brillaran los ojos de un tenue color púrpura─. Elegir a los héroes, sólo te traerá miseria.

Soltó el cuello de Zelena con una mano, y con un simple pase de esa mano, Regina hizo que su hermana desapareciera en un Humo púrpura cuando Belle y Henry llegaron a la habitación.

─Mamá ─pronunciaba Henry con un hilo de voz─ ¿Qué le hiciste a Zelena?

Ella no respondió, y se limitó a recolectar una de las lágrimas de la pequeña Hood dentro de un frasco.

─ ¿Qué está pasando, Regina? ─Pedía saber Belle.

La Reina los congeló, e hizo aparecer una navaja con sus poderes, y procedió a pinchar el dedo de su hijo, después, guardó la gota de sangre junto con la lágrima.

─Cariño ─iniciaba Regina tapando el frasco─. Quiero que sepas que no me queda otra opción, y también, deseo que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer, pero, tienes que entender que Emma debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

Los ojos de Henry se abrieron lo más que pudieron al escuchar a su madre pronunciar aquellas palabras, tenía que hacer algo, pero seguía inmovilizado.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

La tela que Snow y Charming perseguían los estaba conduciendo directamente a la cripta de Regina. Ambos bajaron las pequeñas escaleras y encontraron todo el destrozo que la madre adoptiva de Henry había ocasionado esa mañana.

─Este sitio está más vacío y sucio que la mente de Dopey. ─Afirmaba Charming caminando hasta el marco del espejo.

─Tal vez el Hechizo se equivocó, David. ─Exclamaba Snow.

De pronto, de uno de los compartimientos secretos de la cripta provenía un débil llanto de bebé. Snow lo siguió por instinto, y al abrir la puerta detrás de uno de los espejos laterales, en una habitación blanca, se encontraba el pequeño Neal, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana de lo asustado que estaba.

─ ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─Inquiría Snow cargándolo.

─Algo anda mal. ─Pronunciaba Charming poniéndose en guardia.

─Tienes razón ─exclamaba Regina detrás de ellos─. Olvidé tomar la lágrima de Neal antes de que ustedes llegaran.

Ambos voltearon a verla aun atónitos por el semblante tan cambiado que traía.

─ ¿Dónde estabas, Regina? ─Indagaba Snow.

─Consiguiendo los ingredientes que me faltaban para lo que estoy por hacer.

─ ¿Y eso es? ─Preguntaba David.

─Hacer que Emma pague por su crimen, y condenarla a la soledad en el proceso.

─ ¡Por última vez! ¡Fue un maldito accidente! ─espetaba Snow estallando de furia─ Estás actuando igual que cuando Daniel murió. Creí que la Reina Malvada había quedado atrás.

─Te diré que al parecer la manzana no cayó lejos del árbol prohibido. Emma resultó ser igual que tú, alguien en quien no se puede confiar, pero, he de confesar que mi final feliz ahora no es matarla, sino algo mucho mejor que no la incluye. Sin embargo, antes de deshacerme de ella, le arrebataré aquello que más ama. ─Replicaba Regina trayendo a Neal consigo.

David y Snow intentaron enfrentarla cuando el Pequeño llegó a sus brazos, pero Regina los pegó al piso.

─Neal estará a salvo, sólo si su querida madre hace algo por mí. ─Aseguraba la Reina tomando la lágrima.

─Estás fanfarroneando ─exclamaba Charming─. Tú nunca le harías daño a un bebé indefenso.

Regina hizo aparecer un cuchillo, y lo puso encima de Neal.

─ ¿Ah no? ─Retaba Regina bajando el cuchillo.

─ ¡Está bien! ─chillaba Snow─ ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

─Que me hagas el enorme favor de destruir esto por mí. ─Contestaba la Reina Malvada con el Pergamino de la maldición oscura en sus manos.

─ ¿Vas a destruir Storybrooke? ─Indagaba Charming.

─Algo por el estilo. ─Refutaba Regina.

─ ¡Dame esa cosa de una buena vez! ─Ordenaba Snow con fastidio.

─Espera ─pedía David─. ¿Y qué pasará con Emma?

─Eso es algo que ustedes dos están a punto de presenciar. ─Replicaba la mujer haciendo desaparecer al niño frente a sus padres.

─ ¡¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?! ─Espetaban ambos.

─Se los diré en cuanto Snow haga lo que le pedí.

Snow agarró la maldición oscura, la arrancó y procedió a hacerla pedazos, la Reina tomó esos pequeños pedazos, y los introdujo en un caldero hirviente.

─ ¡¿Dónde está Neal!? ─Volvían a preguntar los Charming.

─Tranquilos ─respondía Regina─. Neal estará bien, lo mandé con alguien que lo cuidará mucho mejor que los padres a los que no volverá a ver jamás.

─ ¿Qué? ─Susurraba Snow.

─Así es ─comentaba Regina con una sonrisa extraña─, una vez que la Salvadora desaparezca de Storybrooke, la maldición nos devolverá a casa.

─Hace unos años tuviste que dejar ir a Henry para que el plan funcionara, y por lo que entiendo, esta vez te lo llevarás ─decía David─. ¿Cómo destruirás la ciudad sin pagar el precio?

─Porque el precio no es mío, sino suyo ─objetaba la Reina Malvada con voz diabólica y enloquecida─. Ustedes dos están por perder aquello que más aman, todo aquello por lo que lucharon durante tantos años, y lo que costó casi una vida reunir. Perderán a su familia, tanto aquí, como en el Bosque Encantado. Es una lástima que no se pudieran despedir de Neal, pero, ya tendrán tiempo de hacerlo con Emma.

─ ¡Regina! ─Chillaba Snow antes de que Regina los hiciera desaparecer.

Después de eso, Regina se marchó de la Cripta para dirigirse al punto de encuentro en el que acabaría con la Salvadora por fin. Mientras ella caminaba, una espesa nube de humo púrpura comenzaba a propagarse a sus espaldas, y cuando salió del lugar, una Tormenta eléctrica comenzaba a formarse en el cielo nublado.

* * *

 **Granny's**

La recepción se dio lugar en la cafetería, aunque la familiar no estuviera presente. Los enanos, Granny, los hombres alegres, Roland y el pequeño John eran los únicos que estaban ahí adentro. Los Charming les avisaron como estaba la situación con Emma desaparecida, y Regina sin control, así que ya ni siquiera los esperaban.

Todos en silencio, mientras que Roland se levantaba del asiento, esperando ansiosamente a que Henry o Regina llegaran, pero eso no sucedía. El pequeño John no dejaba de observarlo, estaba triste por perder a su buen amigo, e intrigado de no saber cómo decirle a ese niño que su papá ya no regresaría.

Tras media hora de espera, Roland al fin se rindió, y se hundió en el asiento, más triste que esta mañana, no sabía que su padre había muerto, aun así, lo único que era capaz de entender, era que probablemente no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

─Pequeño John. ─Musitaba el niño.

─ ¿Qué sucede, hombrecito?

─ ¿Dónde está papá? ─Cuestionaba el niño.

John se quedó helado, esa era la pregunta que menos quería escuchar, tenía que responderle, y por consejo del fraile Tuck, tenía que decirle la verdad, sólo que no encontraba cómo.

─Tu papá… ─Comenzaba el Pequeño John rascándose la oreja.

─ ¿Se fue a buscar a mamá? ─Preguntaba Roland.

─Pues… ─Intentaba continuar el amigo de Robín.

El llanto de un bebé fue lo que lo salvó de responder. Granny y Doc fueron a la entrada de atrás y al lado de la Rockola, aparecieron dos cunas, con Neal y la Hermanita de Roland dentro.

─ ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí? ─Preguntaba Doc cargando a Neal.

─No lo sé ─respondía la abuelita cuando Roland fue a ver a su hermana─. ¡Leroy! Ve a buscar a Snow o a David. Algo raro está pasando.

Grumpy le hizo caso a Granny y salió casi volando de la Cafetería, cuando lo hizo, vio a Emma y Killian caminando a media calle, y fue por ellos.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

El último trozo de tela volaba cerca de la Biblioteca mientras Emma y Killian lo seguían sin perderle la vista, aunque un poco atrás.

─ ¿De verdad Regina está aquí? ─Indagaba Hook mirando los edificios.

─Según esta cosa, sí. ─Respondía Emma acercándose a la tela cuando cayó al suelo.

─Está comenzando a hacer frío. ─Expresaba Killian.

─No sabía que tú sintieras frío. ─Declaraba Emma con una sonrisa.

─Aunque te parezca increíble, así es, amor ─alegaba el capitán mirando al cielo─. Swan, mira, parece que una tormenta eléctrica viene hacia acá.

─Y no es lo único que se avecina, Killian. ¡Mira hacia allá!

El humo ya estaba llegando, y avanzaba a toda prisa desde el bosque del norte.

─ ¡Emma! ─vociferaba Leroy corriendo desde la Cafetería─ Algo está sucediendo.

─Ya nos dimos cuenta. ─Replicaba Emma señalando el humo y la tormenta.

─No lo decía por eso ─contradecía el Enano─. La hija de Robín, y tu hermano… aparecieron en la entrada trasera de Granny's.

─ ¿Qué? ─cuestionaba Emma agachándose luego de que un Relámpago cayera en la Torre del Reloj─ ¿Cómo es que llegaron ahí?

Cuando la Salvadora terminó esa pregunta, una fuerza externa se llevó a Hook, y lo encadenó a dos pedazos de concreto que se desprendieron del suelo.

─ ¡Killian! ─Chillaba Emma mientras intentaba correr para ayudarlo.

─ ¡Estoy bien, Swan, no te esfuerces! ─Ordenaba el capitán.

Pero nada estaba bien en el lugar. La tormenta eléctrica se acrecentaba, el viento soplaba con fuerza, y los Relámpagos tocaban el suelo y los demás edificios.

─Leroy, sal de aquí. Vuelve con la abuelita y cuiden a esos niños, ¡ahora! ─Mandaba Emma.

Una vez que Grumpy se marchó, Emma desobedeció Killian otra vez y fue directamente hasta él, para intentar liberarlo. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que trataba de romper el primer grillete, de la nada, sus padres, Belle y Henry aparecieron a su alrededor con la boca amordazada y ellos también encadenados.

─ ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? ─Cuestionaba la Salvadora.

─La misma que está a punto de hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste. ─Declaraba Regina apareciendo por la espalda de Emma, y lanzándole magia.

─ ¡Swan! ─Gritaba Hook antes de que Regina también lo amordazara.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─indagaba Emma poniéndose de pie─ ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

Regina usó sus poderes y se acercó rápidamente a Emma para tomarla por el cuello con la mano izquierda, ejerciendo presión con sus dedos sin saber que ahí estaba la herida.

─No me volví loca, Salvadora ─replicaba Regina con fuerza─. Sólo estoy haciendo justicia.

Emma trataba desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre de Regina, mientras que el Veneno comenzaba a expandirse a gran velocidad. Y sin más alternativa, la Salvadora utilizó su magia para poder soltarse de ella.

Swan tocó la herida por inercia, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El veneno avanzó más rápido que antes, y ya comenzaba a expandirse por su mejilla.

─ ¡Levántate y pelea! ─Ordenaba Regina atacándola de nuevo.

Emma volaba a ras de suelo, chocando con éste último y dando vueltas antes de poder detenerse. Todos los encadenados trataban de gritar y quitarse la mordaza para implorarle a Regina que se detuviera, ya que, de cierta forma, Emma no podía defenderse.

─ ¿Vas a vengarte por Robín? ¿Es eso? ─cuestionaba Emma─ ¡Con un demonio, Mills! ¡Entiende de una vez que fue un accidente!

─ ¡Cállate! ─Contradecía la Reina lanzándole un rayo púrpura a Emma.

El rayo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y la paralizó. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño y aletargado.

─Si realmente esperas sobrevivir, tendrás que pelear conmigo, Salvadora. ─Exclamaba Regina, esperando a que Emma volviera a ponerse de pie.

─No pelearé contigo, Regina. ─Refutaba la hija de Snow con dificultad.

─ ¡Respuesta incorrecta! ─Alegaba Regina volviendo a lanzarle rayos púrpuras.

La Salvadora se levantó completamente segundos antes de que los rayos la alcanzaran. Se cubrió con ambos brazos por instinto, luego de que los rayos hicieran contacto con su cuerpo, Regina la elevó, y la dejó caer bruscamente al suelo casi enseguida.

La nueva Reina Malvada continuó con su acto, tratándola como a una simple muñeca de trapo. Emma temblaba sin parar a causa de los rayos, ella no podía ni quería pelear con magia, pero tampoco podía acercársele como para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, estaba acorralada.

Los Hermanos dentro de la mente de Regina notaron que por alguna razón ella no utilizaría sus Poderes, y luego de un vistazo rápido, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que esa razón tenía que ver con la gaza maltrecha en su cuello.

─Muy bien, Salvadora, si no quieres pelear para salvar tu vida, tal vez pelees por salvar a aquellos que amas.

Regina comenzó a asfixiarlos a todos sin importarle nada, excepto a Henry, luego de un pequeño titubeo.

─ ¡No les hagas daño! ─Ordenaba Emma intentando ponerse de rodillas.

─ ¡Oblígame! ─La retaba la Reina Malvada con una sonrisa malévola.

Emma no sabía qué era lo que sucedía con su amiga, algo no encajaba en ella. Su desorden mental no era normal, parecía estar bajo un Hechizo o algo similar, aunque no tenía manera de comprobarlo.

La situación era muy extraña, y todo pasaba en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos. Esa no era la Regina Mills que conocía, e iba mucho más allá de la antigua Reina malvada, su magia se sentía extraña, más oscura y poderosa que antes.

Emma estaba débil, sin embargo, eso le importaba en lo más mínimo, tenía que hacer algo, debía detenerla, sin importarle el precio. Todavía en el suelo, alzó la mirada, y se encontró con la de Killian, a pesar de la asfixia, él no dejaba de observarla, leyendo lo que sus ojos gritaban, y lo que su boca no podía expresar. Hook le suplicaba con su propia mirada que no lo hiciera, movía la cabeza para que ella lo entendiera mejor, y así lo hizo, mas no le quedaba alguna otra alternativa.

─Lo siento. ─Musitaba Emma dejando salir una lágrima.

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, la Salvadora tomó todas sus fuerzas, se puso nuevamente de pie, y comenzó a atacar a Regina.

La primera descarga de magia fue la que más ardió. La Reina yacía en el suelo, y las venas negras crecían en Emma, comenzando a ocupar gran parte de su rostro y pecho.

A pesar del inocultable dolor, Emma caminó firmemente hasta que Regina se levantó, y ambas dejaron salir todo su poder. El choque de energías se produjo a medio camino, los rayos púrpuras y la energía de Luz blanca, ninguna cediendo ante la otra.

─ ¡Estás perdiendo tu poder! ─Aseguraba Regina, comenzando a ganar terreno luego de un rato.

La ponzoña seguía su curso, a punto de tocar la mitad de su corazón, y fue hasta ese momento que Emma ya no pudo resistir más, dejó de usar su magia, y los rayos de Regina la alcanzaron. Mills lanzó la última descarga con más fuerza, elevando a una Emma casi inconsciente lo más alto que podía, y dejándola caer una vez más.

Los Relámpagos continuaban destruyendo los edificios, y la electricidad en la Ciudad se había ido, el viento seguía como loco, y las gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes, mientras que el humo continuaba avanzando a su alrededor. Emma estaba en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, mirando al cielo, sin poder mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo.

─No sé qué fue lo que te pasó, Salvadora ─pronunciaba Regina caminando hacia Emma─, pero, creo que fue algo muy oportuno para mí.

─ ¡Maldita sea, Regina! ¡Ella no podía usar magia! ─Chillaba Hook con lágrimas en los ojos cuando logró quitarse la mordaza.

─Tranquilízate, pirata ─replicaba Regina volteando a mirarlo─. Tu amada Salvadora está viva… aún.

─Regina… ─comenzaba Emma muy bajo cuando la Reina se puso encima de ella─ la muerte de Robín… de verdad… lo siento.

─Tus disculpas ya no valen absolutamente nada, Salvadora.

Shaitan y Abaddon obligaron a Regina a hacer aparecer una daga encantada.

─Aprendí algo en nuestro viajecito a Camelot ─exclamaba Regina jugando con la Daga─. Así que, asumo que entenderás que tu magia no te salvará, aunque, viéndolo bien, si utilizas tus poderes de igual manera morirás.

Los hermanos parecían tener la situación controlada cuando intentaron clavarle la daga a Emma en el corazón, sin embargo, no contaron con que ella los detendría con ambas manos, usando las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, y mucho menos que Regina se les saliera un poco de control.

Ambas forcejeaban con la daga, bajándola poco a poco, hasta que a Emma se le resbaló de las manos, y la daga se clavó del lado izquierdo de su abdomen.

─ ¡Swan, no! ─Gritaba Hook.

Shaitan y Abaddon clavaron más profundo la Daga, segundos después, la sacaron de un solo golpe, y Emma intentó tapar la herida con una mano.

El entorno de Emma se ponía negro a cada paso, lo único que escuchaba era a la voz de Killian que se aproximaba a ella cuando Regina inexplicablemente lo soltó. Él sólo podía repetir su nombre a gritos desgarradores, Emma giró lentamente la cabeza para verlo por última vez, luego, regresó la vista al frente, y miró los ojos de Regina, brillando de un tenue color púrpura, y lo que parecía un grito de ayuda en sus pupilas, después de eso, por fin perdió la consciencia.

Regina se levantó, y con un simple pase de su mano hizo desaparecer a Emma justo cuando Killian estaba por alcanzarla. Momentos después de eso, la tormenta y el humo incrementaron su potencia.

El capitán estaba arrodillado a un lado de la mancha de sangre que Emma había dejado, Regina estaba a su lado, y lleno de furia, se abalanzó hacia ella, tratando de clavarle su garfio. Regina se quitó de su camino con su magia, y él cayó al suelo.

─ ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ─espetaba Killian todavía en el suelo─ ¡Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada!

─ ¡Porque sólo así obtendré lo que deseo! ─respondía Regina─ Y ni siquiera la Salvadora me lo va a impedir.

La nube de humo creció aún más, y comenzó a cubrir por completo la ciudad, la tormenta continuaba con su destrucción, y la madre naturaleza empezó a cubrir gran parte de los edificios.

─Díganle adiós a Storybrooke y a la Tierra sin Magia. ─Expresaba Regina alzando los brazos.

─ ¿Adónde demonios vamos? ─Preguntaba Hook muy confundido aún al lado de ella.

─De regreso al Bosque Encantado. Todos nosotros. ─Replicaba la Reina cerrando los ojos.

El humo los alcanzó, cubrió todo a su paso, y segundos después éste se desvaneció, la Tormenta cesó, y lo único que quedaba era una versión abandonada y destruida de Storybrooke, visible sólo para aquellos que alguna vez pisaron sus calles.


	3. El Centro de Todo

**III**

 **Centrum Omnia**

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

Era medio día cuando el Humo púrpura se hacía presente en las Montañas del Bosque, avanzando con una enorme rapidez, cubriéndolo todo.

Mulán y Ruby caminaban en una Aldea ahora vacía. Seguían en su búsqueda luego de haber ayudado a los Héroes y a Dorothy en el Inframundo para derrotar a Hades, ambas pidieron regresar ya que ninguna se sentía a gusto en Storybrooke todavía.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─Cuestionaba Mulán mirando al cielo.

─ ¡Oh, no! ─respondía Ruby─ ¡Tenemos que cubrirnos, ahora!

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ─Volvía a indagar la Guerrera.

─ ¡Luego te explico, corre! ─Ordenaba Caperucita.

Mulán obedeció, y ambas corrieron colina abajo hasta toparse con una enorme saliente, y se metieron debajo de ella antes de que el humo las alcanzara.

─Lo que sea que haya ocurrido en la Tierra sin Magia, no pudo haber sido bueno.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─Pedía saber Mulán.

─Ese humo sólo puede provenir de la cosa más horrible que alguien haya creado ─contestaba Ruby─. Eso es la Maldición Oscura.

─ ¿Por qué está aquí? ─Inquiría nuevamente Mulán.

─Una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad, lo sabremos. ─Replicaba la amiga de Snow justo en el instante en el que la nube las alcanzó.

Segundos después, todo se disipaba dejando a los Antiguos habitantes de Storybrooke en sus previos lugares de procedencia, todo parecía de nuevo en su lugar, excepto por el hecho de que Baby Hood y Neal seguían con la Abuelita y los Enanos juntos en una choza con dos cunas dentro del lugar.

─ ¿Dónde estamos? ─Indagaba Grumpy.

─Creo que estamos en casa. ─Decía Doc mirando su ropa.

─ ¿Cómo fue posible? ─preguntaba Happy─ Somos los mismos de antes, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

─Eso sólo sucedió la vez que Regina destruyó la Maldición. ─Exclamaba Granny cargando a Neal.

─Vayamos afuera a buscar respuestas. ─Ordenaba Leroy poniéndose el gorro.

Los Enanos salieron de la choza, encontraron a Dopey corriendo hasta ellos, y sus Hermanos lo recibieron con un abrazo.

─El humo ya no está. ─Exclamaba Mulán abriendo los ojos.

─Y al parecer, todos volvieron. ─Respondía Ruby saliendo de su refugio rápidamente.

Caperucita se aproximaba a los recién llegados que aún parecían bastante confundidos y desorientados.

─ ¿Qué haremos ahora? ─Preguntaba Doc.

─Yo sugeriría, ir a buscar respuestas. ─Respondía August caminando junto con Marco.

─ ¿Pinocho? ─Cuestionaba Sleepy.

─El que viste y calza. ─Replicaba el hombre.

─Y al parecer, no eres de Madera. ─Afirmaba Sneezy antes de estornudar.

─Sí, no pude volver a ser el mismo niño de antes, pero al menos, ya no tengo que preocuparme por las termitas. ─Respondía el chico esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

─Pero, la pregunta persiste ─comenzaba Leroy─, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

─ ¡¿Grumpy?! ─Decía Ruby corriendo hasta ellos.

─ ¿Caperucita? ─Exclamaba el Enano alcanzándola.

Los demás Enanos corrieron, y abrazaron a su vieja amiga, todos felices por volver a verla una vez más. Mulán al fin llegó, y Ruby se separó de Grumpy y compañía para comenzar con su interrogatorio.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué están de nuevo aquí? ─preguntaba Ruby muy rápido─ ¿Quién destruyó la Maldición Oscura?

─No tenemos la menor idea ─respondía August caminando hasta Ruby─. Sólo vimos que el humo cubrió toda la Ciudad, hubo una Tormenta Eléctrica, y después, volvimos aquí.

─Esto no tiene sentido. ─Exclamaba Mulán.

─ ¿Mulán? ─Pronunciaba Phillip corriendo hasta ella.

La Guerrera se quedó helada. Todavía no estaba preparada para ver a Phillip y a Aurora, porque recordaba que ellos también habían regresado.

─ ¿Dónde estuviste? ─indagaba el Príncipe─ Aurora me dijo que te unirías a Robín Hood, pero nunca te vi con él.

─Es una muy larga historia. ─Contestaba Mulán desviando la mirada.

─ ¿Mulán? ─Expresaba Aurora a la distancia con el Pequeño Phillip en brazos.

La chica se quedó más petrificada todavía. Si antes no estaba lista para volver a ver a Phillip, menos lo estaba para ver a esa chica, ahora convertida en toda una buena madre, una madre que caminaba apresuradamente hasta ella, dándole un abrazo que Mulán no supo corresponder muy bien, al final ambas se separaron, y Mulán continuaba esquivando su mirada.

─ ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que ocurrió para que volviéramos aquí? ─Volvía a cuestionar August.

─Esperen ─exclamaba Ruby─. Snow, Charming y los demás, ¿en dónde están? ¿Pudieron salir del Inframundo?

─Sí, lo hicieron, todo era paz y felicidad en Storybrooke hasta hace seis semanas ─relataba Happy─, y hace unos días… Robín murió.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntaba Caperucita muy alterada─ ¿Cómo fue que eso sucedió?

─Fue un accidente, es todo lo que sabemos. ─Respondía Sneezy.

─Doc, requiero tu ayuda, ambos niños necesitan un cambio de pañal, y no puedo hacerlo sola. ─Alegaba Granny saliendo de la choza.

─ ¿Granny? ─Exclamaba Ruby con ojos llorosos.

─Ruby… ─Susurraba la Abuelita corriendo hasta su querida nieta.

Un momento para las reuniones y reencuentros, luego de tanta confusión. Ruby no sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a Granny, estos meses sola le hicieron entender eso, la necesitaba, a pesar de no ser enteramente como ella, aun así, formaba parte de su Familia, tanto como Snow, David y los demás, luego de separarse de su querida Abuela, miró a su alrededor y notó la ausencia de los antes mencionados.

─Y si ellos pudieron salir del Inframundo, ¿dónde están? ─Preguntaba Mulán casi leyendo los pensamientos de Ruby.

─No lo sabemos ─respondía Granny─. Nadie los ha visto desde el Funeral de Robín.

Leroy tomó la palabra para narrarles lo que había sucedido en la calle principal con Emma y Hook.

─Y después de eso, ya no supimos nada. ─Concluía Grumpy con preocupación.

─Tenemos que comenzar a buscarlos. ─Sentenciaba Mulán.

─El problema es que no tenemos nada de ellos para hacerlo. ─Recalcaba Caperucita.

─Espera. ─Pedía Granny entrando de nuevo a la choza.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en salir con su nieta, y traía consigo una pequeña pulsera azul tejida a mano.

─Esto tal vez pueda servir ─aseguraba Granny─, esta pulsera se la dieron Emma y Hook hace unos días a Neal, todavía tiene su esencia.

─Podemos comenzar con eso ─respondía Caperucita tomando la pulsera y comenzando a caminar─, volveré pronto.

─Aguarda ─ordenaba Mulán─. Yo voy contigo.

─Y yo ─agregaba Phillip─, creo que les vendrá bien mi ayuda.

─No creo que sea necesario, Phillip ─alegaba Mulán moviendo su mano derecha─, Aurora te necesita más aquí.

─Yo estoy bien, Mulán ─aseguraba la Princesa con el Pequeño Phillip en brazos─, mientras se van, buscaré a Cenicienta y junto a Doc y a la Abuelita cuidaremos a esos niños.

─Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder ─exclamaba Caperucita poniéndose al frente del grupo─. Vámonos.

─Iré con ustedes, Rojita ─decía August─, sé buscar a Emma muy bien.

─Démonos prisa. ─Ordenaba Mulán siguiendo a Ruby de cerca.

* * *

 **Maine**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

Una pareja se estacionaba frente a _Chantey's Lobster House_ , esa Cafetería a donde August había llevado a Emma cuando ambos llegaron a la Tierra sin Magia. Ellos salieron de su auto y apreciaron un rato el paisaje antes de entrar a almorzar.

─ ¿Lista, Maddie? ─exclamaba el hombre abrazando a su novia─ Esta es la última parada si queremos llegar esta noche a Nueva Brunswick.

─Yo sólo quiero probar la Langosta de este lugar ─reconocía la chica─, pero, Nick, creo que a Nanuk le urge salir a dar un paseo. No nos hemos detenido desde que salimos de Boston.

─ ¡Muy bien! ─contestaba Nick yendo a abrir la puerta de atrás─ ¡Nanuk! ¡Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer!

El perro salió corriendo hacia el Bosque, mientras sus amos pasaban un poco de tiempo juntos.

─ ¿Y tú ya estás listo para conocer a los Rocca? ─Cuestionaba Madison abrazando el cuello de Nick.

─Pues, ya sobreviví a Vida, así que supongo que tus padres no serán peor.

─Sabes que mi Hermana te ama. ─Replicaba la mujer.

Estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando escucharon los ladridos de su perro a lo lejos, ambos estaban extrañados, porque el animal nunca hacía algo así.

─ ¿Qué le pasará ahora a ese perro? ─Preguntaba Maddie mirando al Bosque.

─Es probable que haya encontrado una ardilla ─decía Nick sin tomarle importancia─. Déjalo jugar un rato, ya está bastante fastidiado.

Sin embargo, el perro continuaba ladrando, cada vez con más desesperación, como si hubiese hallado algo importante, y sus dueños tenían que ir a revisar.

─O tal vez no sea una ardilla, sino un mapache o algo así. ─Protestaba Maddie corriendo para adentrarse en el Bosque.

─Deja que ese perro ande solo, lo tratas como si no supiera defenderse. ─Replicaba Nick recargándose en el auto mirándola desaparecer entre el follaje.

El hombre comenzó a revisar su celular mientras que Madison caminaba a prisa hasta que encontró a su perro muy alarmado, ladrándole a un árbol con desesperación.

─ ¿Nanuk? ─comenzaba Madison─ ¿A qué le ladras, cariño?

El perro seguía en alerta, y en el momento en que su ama llegó, Nanuk se aproximó a aquello que lo tenía en ese estado. Maddie lo siguió hasta que encontró la razón.

─ ¡Por Dios! ¡Nick! ─gritaba Maddie─ ¡Nick, ven aquí! ¡Apresúrate!

El hombre llegó al poco tiempo tras escuchar los gritos desesperados de Maddie, aquello, o mejor dicho, aquella persona a la que Nanuk le ladraba, era a Emma, con toda la blusa blanca manchada de sangre, al igual que su mano izquierda, cerca del mismo árbol que la trajo con Pinocho.

─ ¡Nick! ¡Llama a una Ambulancia! ─Ordenaba Madison acercándose a Emma.

─Maddie, ¿qué haces? ─inquiría Nick muy asustado─ ¿Está viva? La veo muy pálida.

Maddie puso sus dedos en el cuello de Emma, y comprobó que Swan todavía estaba en la tierra de los vivos.

─ ¡Por el Amor de Dios, Nick! ¡No discutas y habla al 911! ─regañaba Madison─ ¡Apresúrate que su pulso está muy débil!

La mujer sacó un pañuelo, y comenzó a ejercer presión sobre la herida mientras que Nick llamaba a la ambulancia.

Ésta tardó en llegar, y parecía que Emma estaba en sus últimas cuando los paramédicos la subieron en la camilla. Una vez que la ambulancia se marchó, uno de los camareros llamó a la estación de policía más cercana.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

Mientras el Escuadrón de Búsqueda emprendía su camino, en lo más profundo del Bosque Infinito, Killian yacía en el césped, bien cubierto por unos enormes arbustos, levemente inconsciente, recordando lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos frente a sus ojos, aunque él no lo quisiera.

El día era tranquilo y apacible, a diferencia del cielo nublado y la lluvia tempranera de Storybrooke. A pesar del leve bochorno que se percibía en el ambiente, y del sol dándole completamente en el rostro, no quería levantarse, no deseaba abrir nuevamente los ojos, no tenía intenciones de comprobar que ya no estaba en la Tierra sin Magia, porque eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Emma no estaba a su lado, y probablemente, no lo estaría jamás.

─Swan… ─musitaba Killian abriendo lentamente los ojos─ Emma… ¿dónde estás?

La luz solar lo deslumbró, no quería levantarse del suelo, todo lo que anhelaba era saber que le había pasado a su amor. Por palabras de Regina, sabía que ella no regresó al Bosque Encantado, y por mucho que le doliera pensarlo, comprendía que esa herida era un asunto bastante serio y mortal.

─ ¿Dónde estás, amor? ─preguntaba Killian al aire─ ¿A qué lugar te envió Regina?

Se quedó mucho tiempo en la misma posición, sin moverse, mirando a las aves pasar, dejando que las cosas se asentaran en su mente y semblante, hasta que un enorme dolor lo alertó. Era algo en su pecho, más específicamente, del lado de esa mitad de Corazón. Un profundo dolor que le presionaba el corazón como si se lo estuvieran aplastando. Killian se levantó un poco, y llevó su mano a su pecho, no entendía lo que sucedía, no había nada malo con él, hasta que al final un sentimiento de desesperación lo inundó, y lo hizo comprender todo.

─ ¡Swan! ─chillaba Hook cerrando los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin ningún remedio─ ¡Swan! ¡No!

Killian lo sentía, algo muy malo le estaba pasando a Emma donde quiera que se encontrara, y lo que más le dolía, era que no podía ir a ayudarla, su amor estaba sola, estaba muriendo sola.

Movido por la desesperación, se puso completamente de pie, y comenzó a correr por el Bosque, tratando de salir a una búsqueda que en el fondo creía que ya no tenía sentido. Continuó corriendo pasando por los mismos árboles, permitiendo que el dolor y la pena le inundaran todo el cuerpo, haciendo que su sed de venganza comenzara a crecer una vez más, aunque, seguía sin entender las razones de Regina, no tenía sentido, era absurdo que volviera a ser la Reina Malvada, y parecía una desquiciada durante toda la pelea con Emma.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ─espetaba Hook tratando de recuperar la respiración─ Parece que este estúpido Bosque jamás se acaba.

Miró a todos lados, intentando averiguar su posición, pero su impulso le hizo continuar con su carrera sin sentido hasta que se tropezó con el tronco de un árbol caído. Se puso de rodillas y miró al suelo, sus lágrimas mojaban el césped, y su cansancio era inocultable, pero la cosa que más lo aterró ocurrió en ese momento; el dolor en su pecho, desapareció. Killian no sabía con exactitud lo que eso significaba, sin embargo, él ya se temía lo peor.

─ ¡Maldición! ─exclamaba Killian estallando de furia─ ¡Maldición!

El capitán golpeó el suelo con su mano, y haciendo que el garfio se enterrara en la tierra, ya no podía más, estaba convencido de haber perdido a Emma, y eso se sentía mil veces peor que la misma Muerte, porque, aunque pudiera llegar al Inframundo de nuevo, no habría forma de traerla de regreso, no sin el trato de alma por alma, además, ¿quién le decía que a su Swan no le pasó lo mismo que a Robín, y ya está en el mismo lugar que Liam?

Ruby, Mulán y compañía llevaban un rato caminando cuando el rastro los condujo a la entrada del Bosque Infinito, ninguno quería entrar, no obstante, si ese rastro lo dictaba, tenían que seguir ese camino.

─ ¿Estás segura de que vamos por el camino correcto? ─Inquiría Phillip.

─El olfato de Ruby nunca se equivoca. ─Respondía August.

─Pinocho tiene razón ─agregaba Mulán─, hay que seguir buscando. Ruby, ¿por dónde?

─A pesar de que ustedes dos confían en mi olfato, tengo que admitir que llegar hasta aquí ha sido una verdadera hazaña.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Preguntaba August.

─La esencia de ambos está muy entremezclada ─explicaba Ruby─, apenas logro distinguir una de la otra, pero lo más extraño es que al parecer la de Hook es la más penetrante, lo que significa que estamos cerca de él.

─ ¿Y la de Emma por qué no? ─Cuestionaba Phillip.

─No tengo idea ─respondía Caperucita sinceramente─, está desapareciendo poco a poco, y eso me comienza a preocupar.

─ ¡Maldición! ─Gritaba el pirata a la distancia.

─ ¿Oyeron eso? ─Exclamaba el príncipe desenvainando su espada.

─Vino de esa dirección. ─Afirmaba Ruby señalando el lugar.

Los cuatro se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron, sólo para encontrar a Killian en el suelo, lleno de furia y gritando siempre la misma frase.

─Killian ─comenzaba Ruby─. Hook, ¿qué pasa?

Él no dijo nada, sólo se recargó en el suelo y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

─ ¡¿Caperucita?! ─exclamaba Snow corriendo junto con Charming, Belle y Henry─ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

─Vinimos a buscarlos. ─Respondía la chica.

─Amigo ─exclamaba David tocando el hombro de Hook─, Killian, ¿qué sucede?

─Largo ─mascullaba Killian entre sollozos─, quiero estar solo.

─ ¿Qué te sucede? ─Inquiría Snow.

─Que se larguen ─repetía el pirata─. ¡Largo!

─Mi mamá está bien ─exclamaba Henry desde la distancia, adivinando lo que Hook tenía dentro─. Donde quiera que ella esté, sé de corazón que estará bien, y pronto vendrá a nosotros, como siempre lo ha hecho, sabes también como yo que ella nunca nos ha fallado, y no comenzará a hacerlo ahora.

─ ¿De esto se trata todo? ─indagaba Charming─ Killian, Henry tiene razón. Y Snow y yo también estamos preocupados por ella, pero aun así, tenemos nuestra fe puesta en Emma, sabemos que siempre regresará, porque eso es lo que nuestra familia hace, y lo quieras o no, ya eres de la familia.

─No lo entienden ─decía Hook poniéndose de rodillas de nueva cuenta, y mirando a su Familia─. Yo sentí algo hace un rato… mi corazón comenzó a doler mucho, como si me lo estuvieran aplastando… parecía que algo muy dentro mío se estaba extinguiendo, se sentía peor que la misma Muerte.

Charming se levantó lentamente, muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿era posible que la conexión del amor verdadero fuera igual para todos? Snow lo miraba confundida, y Hook sabía que él lo comprendía de cierta manera.

─ ¿Ahora tú también, David? ─inquiría Snow─ ¿Qué les pasa?

─Si crees ciegamente en Emma, ella volverá a ti. ─Alegaba Charming con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

─Buen intento, amigo ─respondía Killian con una sonrisa nerviosa y poniéndose de pie─. Ni siquiera puedes creer lo que acabas de decir, y tú alguna vez sentiste lo mismo que yo, por eso reaccionaste así.

─Ella está bien. ─Refutaba David con voz temblorosa.

─ ¡Ella está muerta! ─espetaba Hook al fin─ ¡Yo lo sentí! ¡Emma se fue para siempre!

─Emma… ¿qué? ─preguntaba Ruby─ Eso no puede ser posible.

─No lo entiendo, Killian. ¿Cómo que lo sentiste? ─Volvía a preguntar Snow.

─Sé a lo que se refiere ─contestaba Charming mirando a su amigo a punto de derrumbarse─. El día que te enfrentaste a Regina la primera vez, lo sentí, un dolor fuerte en mi corazón, como si lo estuvieran aplastando, algo dentro de mí se moría.

─Pero yo sigo aquí.

─Pero tú estabas bajo un hechizo de sueño. ─Respondía Ruby con voz triste.

─Emma no está muerta ─replicaba Snow firmemente─. Mi hija está bien, ella sobrevivirá, y volverá a nosotros, como bien lo dijo Henry. Ella es la Salvadora, y podrá con esto. Me niego a creer que Emma ya no esté Viva, y sugiero que antes de hacer suposiciones y hundirnos en ellas, salgamos de este Bosque, y vayamos a buscar respuestas con la que nos puso aquí en primer lugar.

Todos asintieron, y emprendieron camino a la aldea, para replantear su estrategia e ingresar al palacio de Regina, que podía divisarse desde su posición actual.

Al volver a la aldea, Snow y Charming entraron directamente a la Choza a buscar a Neal, mientras que Henry y Belle se quedaban junto a los enanos, y Killian se sentaba en una roca, intentando tranquilizarse.

El capitán quería creerle a Snow, ella tenía razón al decir que a pesar de que Charming sintió lo mismo que él, ella seguía ahí, sin embargo, Ruby estaba en lo cierto de igual manera al decir que era un hechizo de sueño. No era para nada equivalente a una herida tan grave como la de Emma.

─Y ya que están aquí, ¿nos pueden explicar lo que sucedió? ─Indagaba August.

Entre todos les contaron lo ocurrido desde que el funeral terminó. Era la primera vez que lo decían en voz alta, y recordarlo todo a detalle no se sentía para nada real, o al menos, no lo podían creer aún.

─ ¿Cómo fue posible que Regina cayera de nuevo en la tentación? ─cuestionaba Ruby─ Regina cambió demasiado para bien, no comprendo su actitud.

─Ni nosotros ─replicaba Belle mirando a su amiga─, algo le pasó durante su desaparición, no parecía ser ella realmente.

─ ¿Y qué haremos ahora? ─Indagaba Grumpy.

─Enfrentaremos a Regina de una vez por todas ─exclamaba Hook mirándolos lleno de rabia─, y la haremos pagar por lo que acaba de hacer.

─No podemos simplemente matarla ─refutaba Snow─, ella es la madre de Henry, y todavía es de la Familia.

─ ¿De verdad puedes pensar eso después de lo que hizo? ─cuestionaba Killian estallando de furia─ ¡Ella mató a Emma! ¡Casi daña a Neal, y a Henry! ¡¿Cómo es que alguien así todavía puede ser considerado Familia?!

─No tenemos la certeza de que realmente está muerta ─replicaba Charming─, y no vamos a asesinar a Regina. No sin antes averiguar sus motivos, y detenerla.

─ ¿De verdad lo están pensando? ─Preguntaba Henry muy serio.

─Será nuestra última opción ─sentenciaba Snow─, solo si no hay alternativa.

─La confrontaremos, resolveremos las cosas, y traeremos a Emma de regreso. ¿Oíste? ─Pronunciaba David muy molesto.

─Bien. ─Refunfuñaba Hook.

─Entonces, hay que comenzar a movernos hacia el castillo de Regina. ─Exclamaba Mulán.

─No ─contradecía Snow─. Sólo iremos nosotros cinco, ustedes busquen a los hombres alegres, y reúnan a los que encuentren desorientados. Una vez que todo se resuelva, comenzaremos la reubicación.

─ ¿Y no creen que Regina les haga lo mismo que le hizo a Emma? ─Preguntaba Ruby muy preocupada.

─Debe haber una explicación para esto, y la vamos a encontrar. ─Terminaba Charming esquivando la pregunta.

Decidido todo, tomaron sus armas, y luego de una corta despedida, los cinco emprendieron el camino al Palacio de su Majestad, para conocer verdaderos motivos.

* * *

 **Palacio de Regina**

─ ¡Mira eso, Hermano! ─exclamaba Shaitan observando desde el gran ventanal de la Habitación de Regina─ ¡Volvimos a casa!

─Había olvidado lo hermoso que era el Bosque. ─Respondía Abaddon acercándose a él.

─Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto este maldito lugar.

─Quinientos años no pasan de balde, hermano mayor. ─Aseguraba Abaddon.

─Después de tantos años, al fin lo conseguiremos ─comenzaba Shaitan alzando los brazos─, ahora, ya sin la Salvadora cerca de nosotros, haremos lo que la estúpida de Nimue nunca pudo lograr.

─No puedo esperar para empezar con los preparativos. ─Decía Abaddon con emoción.

─Paciencia, hermanito, paciencia ─pedía Shaitan aún perdido con el Paisaje de medio día─. Todo a su debido tiempo, hay que dejar que nuestras presas vengan solas a nosotros, si no, le quitaremos lo divertido a esto.

─ ¿Qué demonios se supone que van a hacer? ─Espetaba Regina muy furiosa.

Shaitan y Abaddon estaban tan ensimismados en sus asuntos que se habían olvidado de Regina, a quien habían dejado en el suelo, luego de que salieron de su mente.

─Regina, querida ─pronunciaba Shaitan─. Únetenos, es momento de celebrar.

─Sí, juntos, los tres eliminamos a la Salvadora. ─Continuaba Abaddon haciendo aparecer una mesa llena de manjares.

─ ¡¿Creen que de verdad estoy de ánimos como para celebrar?! ─cuestionaba Regina llorando de rabia─ Lo que nos hicieron no tiene nombre. Emma estaba indefensa, no podía usar magia.

─No te hagas la mártir, Regina ─decía Abaddon─, todos aquí sabemos que muy en el fondo querías hacerlo.

─ ¡No! ─gritaba Regina─ ¡Yo no quería hacerle eso! ¡No quería la venganza!

─Como haya sido ─expresaba Shaitan sentándose en una de las sillas y tomando una copa de vino tinto─, ya está hecho. Aunque, debo decir que estoy un poco intrigado, y no sé si mi querido hermano menor también lo esté, pero, quiero saber algo.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─Mascullaba Regina apretando los puños.

─ ¿Adónde mandaste a la Salvadora? ─Preguntaba Abaddon por su hermano.

─Al mismo lugar al que los mandaré a ustedes. ─Respondía Regina intentando atacarlos.

Un rayo púrpura salió de sus manos, y tanto Shaitan como Abaddon la bloquearon y redirigieron hacia ella, mandándola al suelo tras el impacto.

─Hace un rato tuvimos que "negarte" el uso de tus Poderes, pero aquí ya no es necesario. ─Comentaba Abaddon levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta la madre adoptiva de Henry.

─Como bien podrás ver, nuestro Poder es muchísimo más grande que el tuyo, no puedes herirnos ─proseguía Shaitan─. Y ni siquiera pienses en poder escapar, digo, por si todavía creías que eso era posible.

─Eres prisionera en tu propio Castillo, y sólo podrás salir cada que nosotros te lo ordenemos. ─Sentenciaba Abaddon.

─ ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí? ─cuestionaba Regina─ ¿Qué tengo yo de especial para que me hagan pasar por este Infierno?

─ ¿Además de todo el torbellino de emociones entremezcladas que tienes dentro? ─inquiría Shaitan─ Regina, tienes tanto potencial para la oscuridad. Tú nos ayudarás a cumplir nuestro cometido.

─Verás ─proseguía su Hermano menor─, Maléfica ya no es más que una dócil lagartija gigante ahora que ya tiene a su hija con ella, Rumplestiltskin no está con nosotros, y ya ni siquiera valía la pena, porque ya no tenía magia. Así que el destino te eligió a ti.

─Cuando menos deberían mantenerme al tanto de las cosas atroces que estoy por hacer. ─Decía Regina sin más remedio.

─Muy pronto lo sabrás ─contestaban los hermanos antes de tomar posesión de Regina─. No te sientas mal, al menos, te hemos dado un nuevo ejército para lo que estás por hacer.

─No tienes escapatoria ─aseguraba Shaitan al ser el último en hablar─, eres nuestra hasta que nosotros lo queramos.

─Les costará trabajo domarme, si es que vuelven a meterse par de parásitos en mi cabeza, y lo saben. ─Exclamaba Regina con una sonrisa extraña.

─Y te rendirás una vez más, hasta que tu Corazón no esté realmente listo para dejar a Robín, no te desharás de nosotros y lo sabes. ─Replicaba el mayor.

Shaitan y Abaddon entraron de nuevo a su cabeza. En el momento en el que tomaron de nuevo el control, hicieron que Regina se hiciera un cambio de atuendo, y la obligaron a subir a su nuevo Carruaje, y emprendieron el viaje hasta los héroes, quienes transitaban junto con la Soledad del Bosque y el Sol radiante como únicos acompañantes.

* * *

 **Southwest Harbor, Maine**

 **Ese Mismo instante**

─ ¡Landers, Tate! ─exclamaba el capitán de Policía dejándoles caer un Folder en su escritorio─. Tienen trabajo, parece que su Caso sin Resolver ha tomado un nuevo giro.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Cuestionaba el Detective Landers bajando los pies del escritorio.

─Encontraron a otra víctima en la misma escena del crimen de hace ocho semanas.

─No tiene sentido ─rebatía Tate cerrando el archivo─, aquí dice que esta nueva víctima fue herida por Arma blanca, y la primera víctima murió de causas desconocidas, no entiendo la relación.

─Deberías leer más, Tate ─replicaba el capitán─, el reporte dice que esta víctima es de Storybrooke.

─ ¿Storybrooke? ─indagaba Landers una vez más revisando el informe─ ¿En dónde demonios queda ese lugar?

─No tengo idea, pero la encontraron como a media hora de aquí, cerca de la Cafetería que está en la ruta hacia Nueva Escocia, como ya les dije, exactamente en el mismo lugar que el hombre ─respondía el capitán─. Será mejor que se apresuren, antes de que lleguen esos perros del FBI.

─ ¿Por qué se interesarían por algo así esos sujetos? ─Cuestionaban ambos Detectives.

─Me llegó un informe del condado de Harney, en Oregón, encontraron un cuerpo hace unos meses en su Reservación India. Tampoco pueden explicar las causas de la muerte ─explicaba el capitán─. Mis fuentes me dicen que al parecer el FBI tomó el caso cuando los líderes de la reservación los dejaron entrar.

─Este caso cada vez se complica más. ─Recalcaba Landers.

─Bien, veamos qué es lo que tiene que decirnos, la Sheriff Emma Swan. ─Terminaba el Detective Tate tomando su abrigo.

─Pues para eso tendrán que esperar un buen rato ─decía el capitán metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del Pantalón─, porque acaba de entrar a Cirugía, y su condición es muy crítica.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

Los héroes caminaban a toda prisa para alcanzar el castillo lo más pronto posible. Ninguno decía nada, los Charming siempre tomados de la mano, Henry junto con ellos, Belle al lado del niño, y un poco apartado de todos, estaba Killian, lidiando con lo que sentía, y lo que tenía en la cabeza.

─Sé que es una verdadera tontería preguntarlo, pero, ¿cómo te sientes? ─Indagaba Belle acercándose al capitán.

─Iracundo, destrozado, confundido ─respondía Hook muy exasperado─. Elige la que te parezca más adecuada.

─Puedo decirte que, de cierta manera, comprendo lo que sientes. ─Confesaba Belle poniendo sus brazos atrás.

─Ahora me dirás que eso lo sentiste el día que el cocodrilo se sacrificó por todos nosotros para matar a Pan, ¿no? ─Refunfuñaba Killian sin voltear a verla.

─No sólo en ese instante ─contradecía Belle─. Siéndote sincera, lo volví a sentir hace unas ocho semanas. Una noche, un dolor me despertó, sentía como si una parte de mi corazón se destrozara, pero a diferencia de ti, el dolor no se fue de golpe, sí aminoró, sin embargo, duró más de una semana.

─ ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ─Inquiría Killian.

─No sabía lo que era, no quería alarmarlos, así que fui con Whale, y él me dijo que no había nada raro. El dolor se fue, y lo dejé pasar, pero, ahora que te escucho, he comenzado a preocuparme.

─ ¿De verdad crees que Gold esté muerto? ─Respondía Killian sorprendido de ver que a Belle también la estaba comiendo la intriga.

─Ya escuchaste a Snow ─contestaba la chica─, sinceramente, prefiero creer en sus palabras, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

─Realmente quiero hacerlo, muy en el fondo anhelo con toda mi Alma que Swan esté bien, no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir a buscarla, no me importa lo que cueste, quiero asegurarme de que en verdad está a salvo. ─Declaraba Hook muy desesperado.

─Una vez que sepamos las razones de Regina, estoy segura de que encontraremos una forma de buscar a Emma, eso dalo por hecho. ─Aseguraba Belle apretando el hombro del capitán en señal de apoyo.

─Gracias, Belle ─correspondía Killian con una sonrisa─, de verdad, lo aprecio.

─Emma está bien, David. ─Exclamaba Snow luego de ver a su esposo muy preocupado.

─Yo… ─Comenzaba el príncipe.

─Sé que la herida era bastante grave, pero, ella es fuerte, es la persona más fuerte que he conocido, nuestra hija sobrevivirá, y pronto la volveremos a ver. Confío plenamente en ese pensamiento, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ─Continuaba Snow sin dejarlo hablar.

─Tengo miedo ─manifestaba Charming a punto de llorar─, ansío saber que se encuentra bien, y que saldrá de esta, quiero verla, quiero saber que mi pequeña está bien.

─No eres el único que quiere eso, abuelo. ─Exclamaba Henry.

De pronto, escucharon a varios caballos aproximándose a su posición, todos tomaron sus lugares, para darse cuenta que estaban rodeados por la nueva guardia negra.

─Como en los viejos tiempos. ─Exclamaba Charming desenvainando su Espada.

─Henry, quédate en medio de nosotros ─ordenaba su Abuela tensando su arco─, Belle, ¿puedes pelear?

─Creo que sí.

Comenzó la batalla, pero ésta no duró mucho tiempo, cuando la guardia negra los sometió casi de inmediato, y unas llamas los rodearon dejándolos sin escapatoria, una vez que los mantuvieron completamente quietos, una parte del círculo de fuego descendió, y el ya famoso Carruaje de la Reina Malvada hacía su aparición.

─Si alguna vez te preguntaste cómo era la Reina Malvada, Henry ─comenzaba Charming─, pues ahí la tienes.

Regina abrió lentamente la puerta, y salió de su lujoso Carruaje, luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo entallado con un peinado bastante sencillo, era como volver a ver a esa joven versión de ella.

─Veo que no te costó mucho trabajo tomar tus viejos hábitos. ─Argumentaba Snow.

─Sólo quería sentirme yo misma, una vez más, pero cuéntenme, ¿qué tal su viaje de regreso a casa?

─No fue muy lindo, realmente. ─Exclamaba Henry.

─ ¿Y bien, amor? ─decía Killian captando la atención de su majestad─ ¿Ya nos vas a decir tus estúpidas razones para haberle hecho eso a Emma?

─Claro que lo haré, pero, aquí no. Acompáñenme, todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en breve.

Regina volvió a su carruaje, y sus Soldados escoltaron a los héroes ya encadenados hasta volver al Palacio, donde se supondría que les contaría su plan maestro.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

Merlín transitaba por un terreno desierto, era una tierra que no había visto en toda su inmortalidad, se la pasaba buscando a Nimue, sin la Daga, quería hablar con ella, y detenerla sin tener que controlarla.

Pasó varios días en esa tarea, hasta que en medio de ese valle baldío, la encontró, estaba de pie, quieta, mirándolo fijamente a través de la máscara que antes le pertenecía a Vortigan.

El hechicero la miró, y su corazón le dolió al ver el Monstruo en el que se había convertido, y duraron mucho tiempo en la misma posición, hasta que Nimue lo atacó. Él contrarrestó el ataque y sus magias chocaron a la mitad de camino de ambos, el poder de Nimue, estaba lleno de odio, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que Merlín había creado a su nueva atadura con la punta de Excálibur, por el contrario, el hombre irradiaba magia de Luz en sus manos, llena de amor, perdón, y dolor en ella.

Ambos seres mágicos incrementaron la potencia de sus ataques, provocando que la energía se acumulara en el centro, formando un orbe que crecía a cada segundo hasta que ésta explotó lanzándolos lo más lejos posible uno del otro.

La magia de luz de Merlín, y la magia oscura de Nimue se mezclaron y adentro en la tierra, sólo para que un rayo multicolor emergiera de ella.

El rayo desapareció en el cielo nocturno, la tierra antes erosionada se llenó de césped, árboles y riachuelos, convirtiéndolo en una nueva zona del bosque encantado. Merlín se acercó al enorme agujero que el rayo creó, y se asombró al ver que ambas fuerzas giraban en una especie de ciclón dentro de él, en lo más profundo de la tierra. El hechicero alzó la vista para encontrar a Nimue, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Él se quedó intrigado con ese nuevo recipiente de magia, de la que ésta última, no desaparecía.

* * *

Una vez en su palacio, la reina ordenó que los llevaran con ella a su habitación principal. Nadie opuso resistencia, estaban bastante confundidos por la situación que le permitieron tratarlos como ella quisiese, con tal de que les contara la verdad.

─ ¡Retírense! ─Exclamaba Regina con voz autoritaria.

Los soldados se fueron, y al fin tuvieron la privacidad que necesitaban. La reina sonreía malévolamente al tener a sus presas juntas frente a ella. David y Snow la miraban enfadados y confundidos, Belle estaba igual de desconcertada que ellos, por su parte, Henry la miraba con dolor y una tremenda decepción al ver que después de tanto tiempo, su madre había vuelto a la maldad. Y, por otro lado, Killian la observaba con un profundo odio, la rabia le hacía hervir la sangre y tenía unas enormes ganas de clavarle su espada en el corazón en la primera oportunidad, sin embargo, él había acordado guardar la calma hasta que su Majestad, les contara todo.

─ ¿Por qué nos devolviste al Bosque Encantado? ─Preguntaba Snow.

─ ¿Que le hiciste a Emma? ─Agregaba Charming.

─ ¿Y dónde está? ─Terminaba Henry.

─Son muchas preguntas ─respondía Regina sentándose en su sillón─. La primera será revelada más adelante, y en cuanto a las otras dos. Pues, sobre qué le hice, creí que había quedado bastante claro cuando le enterré la Daga.

─ ¿Y a qué maldito lugar la mandaste? ─Mascullaba Hook entre dientes.

─No lo sé ─contestaba la Reina con una sonrisa burlona─. No pensé en un lugar en específico cuando la hice desaparecer, sólo les diré que en el Bosque Encantado no está, y para estas alturas, es probable que ya esté muerta.

Killian se enfureció más y trató de arremeter contra ella, pero David se lo impidió, lo miró muy serio, y el capitán simplemente asintió sin agregar nada más.

─Mamá ─empezaba a decir Henry─, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Cómo fue que volviste a ser la misma de antes? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

─Oh, Henry… ─exclamaba su madre─ sólo puedo decirte que al fin abrí los ojos a la verdad, necesitaba recuperar mi esencia, y te diré, cariño, que no hay nada mejor que volver a la Oscuridad, Rumplestiltskin estaba en lo cierto.

─ ¡Por última vez! ─expresaba Snow con fastidio─ ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?

─En el universo alterno, Emma me explicó que dentro de la Felicidad había un lugar para el amor ─relataba la Reina Malvada─, y todos aquí sabemos que el amor tiene muchas formas. Podemos encontrarlo, en el amor fraternal, de los amigos, de la Familia, de una madre hacia un hijo, y viceversa. Así como en la pareja. Luego de muchos años de dolor y sufrimiento, yo conseguí todas esas formas de amor, y una de ellas me fue arrebatada recientemente, lo que significa que mi felicidad ya no está completa, por lo tanto, tengo que recuperarla, y traer a Robín de regreso.

─Robín ya no está en el Inframundo, ¿cómo piensas que lo vas a alcanzar allá en ese lugar donde van las Almas redimidas? ─Inquiría Belle.

─Belle, tú que te sumerges en tantos libros, habrás leído o escuchado algo sobre el _Centrum Omnia_ , ¿o me equivoco? ─Indagaba la Reina.

─El Centro de Todo ─respondía la chica─. Cuenta la leyenda que en el Bosque Encantado existe un lugar llamado así, y se dice que en él se concentra toda la Magia de los Reinos.

─Exacto, el _Centrum Omnia_ es capaz de hacer posible lo imposible, y alcanzable lo inalcanzable. Con toda la magia de mi lado, llegaré hasta los planos existenciales más recónditos y alejados para encontrar a Robín, y traerlo conmigo. ─Confesaba Regina al fin parte de su plan.

─ ¿Qué? ─cuestionaba Killian─ ¿Osas decir que esto que le hiciste a Emma es para alcanzar a Robín? Si ya sabías sobre esta maldita cosa, ¡¿por qué no unir fuerzas con ella?!

─Porque se necesita la máxima cantidad de oscuridad para lograrlo ─replicaba Regina─. Si la Salvadora se quedaba aquí, el _Centrum Omnia_ continuaría sellado.

─ ¿Y qué pasará con todos los Reinos cuando la oscuridad se acumule en el Bosque Encantado? ─Pedía saber Henry.

─Eso lo averiguaremos sobre la marcha ─respondía su madre sin darle importancia─. El único problema que tengo es que para concentrar toda la oscuridad en el _Centrum Omnia_ , tengo que utilizar las almas de cinco héroes como una especie de sacrificio.

─ ¿Por qué presiento que ya sé la respuesta? ─Exclamaba Snow.

─No sacrificarás a tu propio hijo. ─Rebatía Charming.

─No, en eso tienes razón ─contestaba Regina a punto de hacerlos desaparecer─. Henry se quedará conmigo hasta que vaya a buscar a Robín.

─Es más que oficial ─decía Killian─, te volviste completamente loca. ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a dejar a tu propio hijo sin sus abuelos? ¡Ya lo dejaste sin madre! ¡¿Realmente destruirás todo por conseguir lo que quieres?!

─A Emma no le importaron todos los riesgos que tomó para salvarte. ─Replicaba Regina.

─No te atrevas a compararte con Emma ─advertía Hook tensando la quijada─, ni siquiera pienses hacer algo como eso, porque lo que planeas no se acerca ni un milímetro a lo que vivimos en el Inframundo.

─Da igual lo que digas, pirata ─declaraba Regina caminando a su ventanal─. Pero, no se sientan mal, cuando lo traiga de vuelta, le contaré de su sacrificio, ya lo verán, él no los olvidará.

Regina usó su magia y casi todos los héroes desaparecieron, dejando solo a Henry con ella, después, el autor corrió a su lado para obtener más explicaciones cuando su Familia desapareció.

─No lo entiendo, necesitabas a cinco héroes, y sólo te los llevaste a ellos.

─Descuida, Henry ─replicaba su madre─. Ya encontraré al quinto héroe que me sirva para mis planes.

─Has cambiado, mamá ─reconocía el chico─, y no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a mi familia.

El autor parecía estar decidido con lo que había dicho, pero la Reina lo noqueó con un solo pase de su mano, y lo transportó a su nueva habitación.

Shaitan y Abaddon salieron de la mente de Regina, luego de lo que acababan de hacer.

La reina estaba consciente todavía, y estaba preocupada porque ahora era ella la que no sabía el paradero de su Familia.

─ ¿Para qué quieren alcanzar el _Centrum Omnia_? ─Cuestionaba la madre adoptiva de Henry.

─Ya te lo dijimos ─respondía Abaddon acomodando su capa─, para que alcances a tu Amor Verdadero.

─Y aparte de eso ─reconocía Shaitan─. Queremos que todos los Reinos se consuman en la oscuridad.

─Así los controlaremos por la eternidad. ─Concluía Abaddon.

─ ¿Por qué quieren hacer eso? ─Volvía a preguntar la Reina.

─Porque esa es nuestra razón de ser ─exclamaba Shaitan─, nosotros fuimos creados por Nimue hace muchísimos años, ella buscaba una alternativa por si alguien la mataba con la daga del ser oscuro, pero la muy tonta se equivocó al pensar que le permitiríamos tomarnos, y decidimos tomar la iniciativa de destruirla nosotros mismos.

─Pero el ser oscuro ya fue destruido ─contradecía Regina─, ya no tendrían por qué hacer esto.

─A pesar de que Nimue ya no exista, no vamos a perder la oportunidad de gobernarlo todo. ─Expresaba Abaddon.

─Y hasta que consigamos lo que queremos, mi querida Regina, tú vas a tomar unas largas vacaciones. ─Continuaba Shaitan.

─ ¿Qué? ─Indagaba Regina.

Los Hermanos la ataron a una pared, la adormecieron y la ocultaron hasta que llegara el momento preciso para utilizar a su Marioneta una vez más.

Esa misma noche, Henry despertó muy asustado. Salió de su habitación y corrió por todo el castillo, al llegar al patio, notó que a éste lo rodeaba una especie de campo de fuerza que lo tenía atrapado junto con la reina malvada. Regresó al interior, y bajó hasta llegar a los calabozos. No conocía el lugar, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, tenía que salir de ahí y buscar a su Familia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En el momento en que estaba a punto de salir del lugar se detuvo en seco cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Lo que se escuchaba en el ambiente era un sonido muy tenue, una especie de latido, el chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los rebuscados pasillos de los calabozos, anduvo mucho rato, y al final de un larguísimo pasillo notó una especie de resplandor color rojo.

Henry se acercó rápidamente a aquella celda, y abrió el candado con una roca, sin importarle que la guardia negra lo escuchara. Al entrar a la celda, encontró dentro de ella una clase de cámara de criogenización, de ahí provenía el latido, y de ese corazón se emitía el resplandor.

─ ¿Quién está aquí adentro? ─Susurraba el autor tocando el cristal con su mano.

Al hacer contacto, del cristal azulado salió una pequeña onda que iluminaba una sección de la cámara al expandirse.

─ ¡No puede ser! ─mascullaba Henry cuando las lágrimas de Felicidad salieron de sus ojos al ver a esa persona dentro─ ¡Estás vivo!

Henry quería saltar de emoción al ver a Robín ahí, en una clase de animación suspendida, y trató de abrir la cámara de forma desesperada, sin embargo, tenía una visita indeseable detrás de él.

─Tú no deberías estar aquí, mocoso. ─Decía Abaddon con una voz siniestra.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─Alegaba Henry poniéndose enfrente de la cámara.

─Tu peor pesadilla ─rebatía Abaddon mandándolo a dormir cuando Shaitan apareció─. ¿Qué opinas, hermano mayor? Todo parece indicar que ya tenemos al quinto héroe.

─Tienes razón, hermanito ─concordaba Shaitan viendo a Henry en el suelo─. Bórrale la memoria, y mándalo al último calabozo, para que podamos prepararnos cada vez más, hasta que encontremos la ubicación actual del _Centrum Omnia_.

Abaddon obedeció, extrajo la nueva información que el niño tenía en la mente, y lo hizo desaparecer del lugar, después de eso, ambos Hermanos salieron de la Celda, y la sellaron para que nadie volviera a encontrarla.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Neal Cassidy, Nueva York**

 **Tres Semanas Después de la Destrucci** ó **n de Storybrooke**

La vieja cerradura era violada una vez más esa noche lluviosa, la puerta se abría lentamente, y una mojada, pálida y maltrecha Emma Swan entraba al lugar. A pesar de que habían pasado tres semanas, su recuperación fue bastante lenta, luego de que prácticamente le salvaran la vida en aquel hospital de Maine.

La herida dolía como el primer día, y de cansancio se dejó caer en el sillón. Se sacó el morral que llevaba con ella, y miró los papeles sobre la mesa. Emma había llegado hasta allá buscando respuestas sobre la destrucción de Storybrooke y la desaparición de toda su Familia, entró al apartamento de Neal, porque sabía que ese era el único lugar al que Gold podría ir en la Tierra sin Magia.

Le echó un vistazo al sitio, y en el cuarto de Neal, Emma descubrió un enorme mapa encima de la cama, se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta allá. En el mapa, estaba marcada una reservación india en Oregón, y al lado del papel estaba un enorme libro con tapa negra y hojas amarillentas y una hoja con la palabra _Dinistrio_ escrita en ella.

─ ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, Gold? ─Susurraba Emma tomando la hoja con la mano izquierda.

La Salvadora escuchó ruidos detrás de ella, y sacó el arma que llevaba consigo.

─ ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? ─Pedía saber Emma apuntándole a la chica que estaba con ahí.

─Mi nombre es Azoka, y puedo ayudarte a volver al Bosque Encantado, para que derrotes a la nueva amenaza de los Reinos. ─Respondía la chica levantando las manos.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que quiero volver allá? ─Indagaba Emma.

─Todos los que aún conservamos magia, pudimos percibir la destrucción del lugar con más poder en esta tierra ─respondía Azoka─, y todos te conocemos a ti, Salvadora.

─No voy a matar a Regina. ─Refutaba Emma muy seria sin bajar la pistola.

─La reina malvada no fue la que te hizo eso ─replicaba Azoka señalando el lugar de su herida─, ni mucho menos la que destruyó Storybrooke, Emma Swan.

─Si no fue ella, entonces, ¿quién fue? ─Preguntaba Emma muy extrañada y aún con desconfianza.

─La respuesta la tienes en la mano izquierda. ─Rebatía la chica señalando la hoja.

Emma la miró con cuidado, buscando algo que se le hubiese pasado, sin embargo, la hoja sólo poseía esa misma palabra.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─exclamaba Emma sacudiendo la hoja─ ¿Qué significa _Dinistrio_?

─El nombre de los Monstruos con los que te estás enfrentando ─contestaba Azoka bajando las manos─. Ellos son Shaitan, y Abaddon Dinistrio. Los Hermanos de la Destrucción.

Emma bajó la Pistola, y miró a la chica más confundida que antes, eso era lo que estaba mal con Regina, no comprendía como fue que esos tales Hermanos Dinistrio la habían obligado a hacer todo eso, sin embargo, ahora otra enorme pregunta la absorbía: ¿Quién demonios eran los Hermanos Dinistrio?


	4. Los Hermanos Dinistrio

**IV**

 **Fratres Dinistrio**

* * *

 **Harney, Oregón**

 **Hace Unos Meses**

Una semana después de la derrota de Hades en el Inframundo, mientras los héroes disfrutaban de una tranquila y plena paz, un evento sin precedentes estaba ocurriendo en una reservación india muy lejos de Storybrooke.

El cielo se oscureció, y la tierra se estremeció alrededor de una especie de alcantarilla bien escondida en el sótano de aquella casa abandonada en medio del valle que estaba cerca del Lago, de pronto, una luz púrpura se proyectó desde lo más profundo de esa prisión, e iluminó todo el lugar.

Dasan, el padre de Azoka, era el encargado de cuidar esa prisión subterránea cuando el estruendo ocurrió. Divisó la luz desde la ventana de su habitación, y le ordenó a su hija que se quedara dentro de la casa, luego de eso, tomó una vieja espada, y se fue directamente al lugar.

Dentro de la prisión, dos figuras bañadas en oro sólido comenzaron a derretirse y volver a su antigua forma.

Dos personas eran las que se movían torpemente tratando de mantenerse en pie, luego de quinientos años en la misma posición. Ambos hombres altos usaban trajes negros con detalles en color dorado, junto con capas de doble vista de color negro en el exterior, y rojo y azul en el interior respectivamente.

─Hermano ─decía Abaddon arrodillado en el piso─ ¿Qué sucedió? Creí que el hechizo de ese maldito de Hades duraría por siempre.

─Pues ya viste que no ─replicaba Shaitan estirando sus brazos y tronando su cuello─, y me alegra que no haya sido así, ya estaba harto de estar de pie por tantos siglos.

─ ¿En dónde estamos? ─Indagaba su hermano menor.

─No lo sé ─contestaba Shaitan expulsando magia de la palma de su mano─, pero donde sea que estemos, nuestra magia está muy limitada.

─Querrás decir que está disminuyendo. ─Replicaba el viejo Dasan con Espada en mano.

Los Hermanos lo miraron muy curiosos por el aspecto que traía, esas ropas no eran muy convencionales, y algo que jamás habían visto en el Bosque Encantado, lo único que podían reconocer era una Espada muy larga con empuñadura dorada con forma de huesos y acabados en rubíes.

─Así que ese idiota de Hades te envío ─determinaba Abaddon caminando hasta él─. Sólo ese Dios egocéntrico sería capaz de darle un arma así a un simple mortal.

─No soy cualquiera ─respondía Dasan expulsando fuego de sus fosas nasales─. Mi Familia ha sido la encargada de proteger a los reinos de su amenaza.

─ ¡Esto es increíble! ─reconocía Shaitan─ Ese malnacido nos puso de niñeras a un montón de escupe fuegos.

Shaitan usó su magia y trajo consigo al hombre, haciéndolo levitar, mientras su hermano menor le quitaba la espada de las manos.

─Hades es un estúpido al creer que podrás derrotarnos con esa espada bañada con agua del río de las almas. ─Replicaba Abaddon usando la Espada para arrancarle el alma.

─Una última aclaración, anciano ─decía Shaitan haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de un color rojo intenso─, nunca hagas tratos con Hades, él jamás va a cumplir, y si a tu familia le prometió una estadía placentera en el Inframundo mientras llegaba la hora de irse, ten por seguro, que tú no tendrás esa suerte.

Shaitan le ordenó a su hermano detenerse hasta que llegara el momento apropiado. Abaddon obedeció, y dio un paso atrás para que su hermano levantara más alto a Dasan, y con una magia inexplicable, hizo que cada una de sus venas explotara, haciéndolo sufrir una hemorragia interna, sólo para que Abaddon prosiguiera a tomar su alma en la espada de Hades.

Después de eso, dejaron caer el cadáver al suelo como si fuera un costal de papas, y destruyeron la Espada para que nadie intentara usarla una vez más.

─Un muy buen espectáculo, queridos. Así que estos son los famosos Hermanos Dinistrio. ─Pronunciaba Rumple desde la entrada de la prisión subterránea.

─Vaya, vaya, qué desagradable sorpresa ─exclamaba Shaitan arrugando la nariz─. ¿Por qué percibo el aroma de Nimue en el ambiente?

─Creo que todos los Seres Oscuros siempre llevaremos su esencia al haber sido ella la primera de todos. ─Respondía Gold.

Los Dinistrio lo miraron de pies a cabeza, y sin que él se diera cuenta, comenzaron a leer su mente, conociendo cada secreto, deseo, y sueño que el antiguo Ser Oscuro más Poderoso de Todos los Tiempos guardaba, incluso sus motivos para estar ahí.

─Y tú eres, Rumplestiltskin, ¿verdad? ─Indagaba Abaddon.

─ ¿Cómo lo supiste? ─pedía saber Rumple─ Todavía no me he presentado.

─Tu reputación te precede ─respondía Shaitan─. Y dinos, Ser Oscuro. ¿A qué debemos el deshonor de tu repugnante visita?

─Veo que después de quinientos años, todavía le guardan demasiado rencor a Nimue, pero no todos los Seres Oscuros somos como ella.

─ ¿No? ─cuestionaba Abaddon muy asombrado─ Entonces, dinos, Rumplestiltskin, ¿qué te hace diferente de los demás Seres Oscuros?

─Yo veo más allá de lo que tengo a mi alcance ─narraba Rumple caminando muy decidido hasta ellos─, nunca me detengo hasta conseguir lo que busco. En realidad, nadie puede detenerme.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que el Ser Oscuro quiere de los Hermanos Dinistrio? ─Inquiría Abaddon una vez más.

─Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes ─declaraba Gold caminando alrededor del cuerpo─. Los dos me ayudan a vengarme de los que me hicieron daño, y yo les entrego la mayor fuente de magia de esta tierra, en bandeja de plata.

─ ¿De esta tierra? ─Preguntaba Shaitan cruzando los brazos.

─Han pasado muchos años, y deberían saber que ustedes, ya no están en el Bosque Encantado, pero yo puedo llevarlos a un lugar con la misma magia que nuestro reino.

─ ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes para vengarte? ─Continuaba Abaddon.

─Aquí no tengo magia ─decía Rumple─. Ayúdenme a volver a allá, a vengarme, y el sitio será todo suyo, con todo y sus habitantes.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron, y luego de un rato accedieron a ayudarlo. Sabían perfectamente que no les estaba diciendo toda la verdad, nadie en sus cabales estaría dispuesto a recurrir a ellos, y si él les estaba dando una oportunidad así, tenían que aprovecharla.

─ ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? ─Inquiría Abaddon.

─Muy lejos de aquí, es un lugar llamado, Storybrooke, Maine. ─Respondía Gold con una media sonrisa.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Neal Cassidy, Nueva York**

 **El Presente**

Emma no comprendía lo que sucedía, era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, sus manos temblaban, y sus ojos no dejaban de ver a la chica que tenía enfrente, por su parte, Azoka trataba de acercarse lentamente a ella.

─ ¡Quédate ahí! ─ordenaba Emma muy alterada sin dejar de temblar─ ¡¿Quiénes son estos hermanos!? ¡¿Y qué es lo que…?!

Emma comenzó a jadear todavía más, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y se recargaba sobre la cama.

─Déjame ayudarte ─intervenía Azoka tomándola del brazo─. Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas en breve, pero primero, tenemos que evitar que te desmayes.

─No ─replicaba Emma sacudiendo la cabeza, muy rápido─. Yo estoy bien, contesta la pregunta.

Por la desesperación y la sorpresa, Swan movió su cabeza bastante rápido, y con mucha fuerza lo que hizo que su situación empeorara, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y soltó las cosas que traía en ambas manos, poniéndolas sobre su frente.

─Por supuesto que estás bien ─replicaba Azoka sarcásticamente─, se te nota en tu semblante tan radiante y lleno de vida. Oye, si quieres que te cuente lo que deseas saber, deberías estar consciente todo el tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

─De acuerdo. ─Respondía Emma dándose por vencida.

La Salvadora accedió y se dejó llevar de nuevo hasta el sillón, Azoka fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo que Emma no alcanzó a descifrar.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Salvadora? ─Preguntaba la chica.

─No creo que estés en posición de hacer esa clase de preguntas. ─Respondía Emma tocando la herida con su mano izquierda.

─Sólo trato de suavizar las cosas ─justificaba Azoka─, sé que no es fácil confiar en una extraña, pero si quieres que yo te cuente todo, tú también tendrás que contarme lo que sucedió en Storybrooke.

─Hace tres semanas, Regina, los hermanos, o quien haya sido, me apuñaló, acabé en Maine por _arte de magia_ , me llevaron a un hospital, me hicieron una intervención, y bueno, aquí estoy. ─Explicaba Emma todavía con mucho dolor.

─ ¿Y por qué te ves tan mal? ─Continuaba Azoka.

─Bueno ─contestaba la Salvadora─, ¿alguna vez intentaste curar magia con ciencia?

─No ─exclamaba Azoka mirando a Emma─, la verdad no.

─Pues, tengo que decirte que no es una gran idea ─replicaba ella─, y menos si no sigues el tratamiento de recuperación del Médico.

─Ya veo ─confesaba Azoka dándole una taza en la mano─, ten.

─Te lo agradezco, pero creo que ninguna clase de magia puede ayudarme con esto. ─Exclamaba Emma señalando su abdomen.

─Descuida, esto no es magia ─alegaba Azoka sentándose frente a ella─, es sólo un té de Manzanilla con Catnip, te ayudará con el dolor muscular.

─ ¿Catnip? ¿En serio? ─cuestionaba Emma a punto de darle un sorbo a su té─ ¿Qué? ¿Creí que sólo existía en _Los Juegos del Hambre_?

─ ¿Tanto tiempo y sigues sin poder creer lo que te pasa, Emma Swan? ─indagaba Azoka─ La Catnip es una planta antigua que sirve como relajante muscular, y tú lo necesitas con desesperación.

─ ¿Quién eres, y por qué me estás ayudando? ─Inquiría Swan poniéndole seriedad al asunto una vez más.

─Mi nombre es Azoka, como ya lo sabes, yo provengo de una Reservación India en Oregón, pero, la razón por la que te estoy ayudando, es porque mis ancestros, eran los Guardianes de los Hermanos Dinistrio.

─ ¿Los Dinistrio estaban aquí? ─cuestionaba Emma─ ¿cómo? ¿Y por qué?

─Es una historia bastante larga. Dime, ¿te quedas a escucharla? ─Exclamaba Azoka.

─Ya he esperado tres semanas, dos de ellas postrada en una jodida cama ─confesaba Emma─, podré soportar hasta el final de la historia.

─De acuerdo, pues permíteme comenzar con la historia de cómo mi Familia se convirtió en los Cuidadores de esos Monstruos. Esto ha sido contado por generaciones, y todo comenzó hace quinientos años, en el Bosque Encantado.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

Esa noche, Nimue se había librado de Merlín convirtiéndolo en un árbol, y ahora, ya tenía la daga con su nombre en su mano, sin embargo, sabía que, si alguien llegaba a matarla con ella estaba perdida, ella tenía que hacer algo para cambiar la situación.

Fue a la vieja Torre, y revisó cada libro de magia que había ahí dentro, cada artilugio, cada poción, y no encontró lo que estaba buscando. Nimue quería deshacerse de la daga, borrar su nombre y seguir con su inmortalidad, sin embargo, el hechizo de vinculación de su antiguo amor, no tenía vuelta atrás.

─ ¿Problemas con tu lindo ex novio, Nimue? ─Cuestionaba una voz masculina en la puerta.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─respondía la enmascarada dándose la vuelta─ ¿Y cómo es que me conoces?

─ ¿Y quién no conoce a la poderosa Nimue? ─argumentaba el sujeto con una sonrisa burlona y voz susurrante─ O, ¿cómo es que te llama Merlín? ¿Ser Oscuro?

─ ¿Quién eres? ─Repetía Nimue sin quitarse la máscara.

─Una simple alma que transita por Camelot en la profundidad y quietud de la noche ─alegaba el hombre de cabello castaño que usaba un traje negro bastante elegante─. Vi la luz encendida y quise saludar al buen y viejo hechicero Merlín, es todo.

─Puedo decirte que, si lo buscabas para que te dijera tu futuro, no lo podrás hacer por un tiempo. ─Respondía Nimue.

─No, no, no ─exclamaba el hombre moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro─, no. Mi futuro, lo conozco a la perfección. Pero, he de ser sincero al decirte que, quisiera saber el tuyo.

─ ¿El mío? ─inquiría Nimue─, ¿y por qué razón un extraño quiere saber sobre mi futuro?

─Porque no soy cualquier extraño, ni tú, cualquier persona ─decía el hombre caminando con dirección al enorme caldero negro─. Tú, Nimue, eres la oscuridad misma, y yo, bueno, yo soy el camino a la perdición.

Una vez que él pronunció esas palabras, hizo que de su cabeza salieran unas flamas azules, Nimue se alarmó detrás de esa Máscara Dorada, y al poco tiempo, pudo identificar a su invitado especial.

─No creí que al Dios de la Muerte se le tuviera permitido vagar por la Tierra de los Vivos. ─Expresaba Nimue.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? ─replicaba Hades─ Parece que mi hermanito el _todopoderoso_ Zeus no me tiene tan amarrado como él piensa.

─Y dime, Dios de la Muerte, ¿qué es lo que necesitabas de Merlín?

─De ese santurrón no quería nada ─confesaba Hades soltando una risa─, sólo fue un pequeño pretexto, en realidad te buscaba a ti, Ser Oscuro.

─Habla. ─Ordenaba Nimue.

─ ¿La máscara es realmente necesaria? ─indagaba Hades acercándose alzando las manos a la altura del rostro de la mujer─ Creo yo que un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo, no debería esconderse tras esta cosa que le perteneció a aquel que tanto te atormentó.

─Prefiero que la gente no le dé un rostro concreto a la oscuridad ─justificaba Nimue─. Es más fácil y efectivo el temerle a lo desconocido, así que ya dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

─Simple, estoy buscando una forma de salir completamente del Inframundo, y tener mis poderes intactos, pero, para eso, tengo que hacer que este pedazo de carbón que Zeus se encargó de apagar, vuelva a latir, y eso será posible, sólo con un beso de amor verdadero.

─ ¿Un beso de amor verdadero? ─inquiría Nimue muy confundida─ ¿Por qué?

─Tienes mucho que aprender si quieres llegar a hacer grandes cosas, niña ─aseguraba Hades─. El amor verdadero es la magia más poderosa de todas, capaz de romper cualquier hechizo, y deshacer hasta la más oscura de las maldiciones.

─ ¿Y crees que podrás conseguir eso de mí? ─Cuestionaba la mujer.

─Con esa máscara puesta, dudo que sea posible justo ahora ─alegaba Hades sarcásticamente─. Descuida, Nimue, sé a la perfección que tu corazón siempre le pertenecerá a ese árbol que plantaste allá afuera, y con los años, comprendí que el amor no es lo mío. No, Ser Oscuro, lo que yo quiero es pedir tu ayuda.

─ ¿Para qué?

─Hace unas semanas atrás, Merlín y tú tuvieron una pelea en un Valle muy lejos de aquí. De ese choque de energías mágicas, se creó una especie de vórtice que llegó hasta el centro de esta tierra.

─ ¿Y qué hay de especial en eso? ─Replicaba Nimue sin comprender.

─Por si no lo sabías, como he de suponer, en lo más profundo de esta enorme tierra, se encuentran unas pequeñas conexiones, una especie de Raíces que salen de una enorme bola de luz dorada. Cada raíz enlaza esta tierra con todos los planos existenciales del cosmos, y ahora que ustedes dos, par de niños desobedientes crearon ese agujero con magia, ésta llegó a cada raíz, y tanto magia de luz, como Magia oscura, se propagan como un veneno.

─ ¿Y eso es algo malo? ─Cuestionaba Nimue escondiendo la daga en su espalda.

─No del todo, y es aquí en donde requiero de tus servicios ─explicaba Hades─. Ambas fuerzas mágicas están en perfecta sintonía, en balance y equilibrio, pero, quiero probar lo que sucedería si se le agrega un poquito de Oscuridad extra al _Centrum Omnia_.

─ ¿El qué? ─Preguntaba la antigua prometida de Merlín.

─ ¿Te gusta? Es un nombre bastante interesante para lo que acabas de crear, el Centro de Todo, está aquí, y podemos acceder a él, así tendré todo el poder para ser libre de este castigo y dar un paseo por el lugar.

─ ¿Y qué habrá para mí? ─pedía saber Nimue─ ¿Qué obtendré si te ayudo a lo que sea que tengas planeado?

─Te diré que no puedo desligarte de esa daga ─confesaba el Dios de la Muerte señalando la espalda de Nimue─. Merlín hizo un hechizo que no tiene vuelta atrás. Pero puedo prometerte que te daré un salvavidas, si me ayudas.

─ ¿Qué clase de salvavidas?

─Digamos que alguien te mata con la daga ─ejemplificaba el rey del Inframundo─. Tu poder se irá con tu asesino, y su nombre pasará a la hoja. Pero, yo podría ofrecerte esto: te ayudo a crear un ente oscuro que te siga a todos lados, y que para cuando llegue el día, tu alma y poderes puedan pasar a él, y seas la misma chica destructora de siempre.

─Sólo con una condición. ─Exclamaba Nimue sin pensárselo dos veces.

─ ¿Cuál? ─Indagaba Hades.

─Si te voy a ayudar, quiero un seguro ─decía el Ser Oscuro─. Ese ente, tú deberás crearlo antes de que te ayude a juntar la oscuridad en el _Centrum Omnia_.

─Hecho. ─Sentenciaba Hades.

─Así que, ¿qué esperamos?

─Esa es la actitud, Nimue. Ahora entiendo por qué le gustaste a Merlín.

─Cállate y camina. ─Respondía Nimue fríamente.

* * *

 **Tierra sin Magia**

 **Hace Ocho Semanas**

Gold se llevó a los Dinistrio con él, y salieron de la reservación a escondidas cuando varios hombres fueron a revisar la prisión en donde ahora estaba el cuerpo de Dasan. Mientras todo el lugar se volvía un caos, caminaron por el Bosque y transitaron por la ladera de la montaña, hasta que llegaron al auto del antiguo Ser Oscuro que estaba camuflajeado con unos arbustos.

─ ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa infernal? ─Inquiría Shaitan con desconfianza.

─La versión mejorada de un carruaje ─replicaba Rumple abriendo la puerta del conductor─. Entren rápido, tenemos que desaparecer de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia.

─ ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Ser Oscuro? ─preguntaba Abaddon─ Es un mortal insignificante, no tenemos que huir por él.

─En este reino, matar no es tan sencillo ─explicaba Gold─, y si nos encuentran ahora, no podremos hacer nada, porque cuando cruzamos la ladera, dejamos ese pequeño pedazo de magia, no tenemos poderes.

El abuelo de Henry entró al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Shaitan entrara, y al alzar la mirada, una chica morena de cabello largo y castaño atravesaba velozmente la ladera tratando de alcanzarlos.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ─espetaba Rumple abriendo la guantera y sacando un arma de fuego de ella para dársela a Shaitan─ Toma esto. Apunta y aprieta el gatillo. ¡Ya!

Shaitan obedeció mientras su hermano menor entró a la parte trasera del auto, y luego de dos disparos fallidos, el mayor de los Dinistrio logró solamente rozarle el brazo izquierdo con la bala, Rumple le movió la mano y le ordenó entrar él también, y en el instante en el que cerró la puerta, el antiguo Ser Oscuro arrancó y salió del lugar lo más aprisa que podía, mientras que la chica se tomaba el brazo con la mano derecha cuando los amigos de su padre llegaron a ayudarla.

─ ¿Qué es esta cosa tan extraña? ─Indagaba Shaitan mirando la pistola con curiosidad.

─Algo que nos salvará la vida hasta que lleguemos a Storybrooke. ─Replicaba Gold quitándosela de las manos.

─ ¿En dónde está ese lugar tan especial lleno de magia? ─Preguntaba Abaddon bajando la ventanilla derecha.

─A unas cincuenta horas de aquí, si no nos detenemos. ─Respondía Gold sin quitarle la vista a la carretera.

El antiguo Ser Oscuro condujo sin detenerse por horas hasta salir de Oregón y seguir con su camino. Por casi todo el trayecto sólo hubo silencio, los Dinistrio miraban por la ventana, intentando descifrar qué clase de Mundo no podía tener Magia, y en donde tenían que usar armas de metal que lanzaban proyectiles para defenderse.

Durante toda la noche, Rumple continuó conduciendo a pesar del cansancio, el estrés y el sueño acumulado, porque le urgía desesperadamente volver a Storybrooke para tomar venganza de los héroes, tener a Belle consigo y así, no separarse nunca de su hijo.

En plena madrugada, se detuvieron a cargar gasolina, y los hermanos salieron del auto y se quedaron mirando a Gold muy impacientes.

─ ¿Qué pasó con Hades? ─Pedía saber Shaitan acercándose al cocodrilo.

─ ¿Por qué crees que yo lo sé? ─Indagaba Rumple mirándolo de reojo.

─Porque eres el Ser Oscuro… o ¿no? ─preguntaba Shaitan con un tono extraño─ Alguien con tus poderes y categoría debería tener el pleno conocimiento de eso. ¿No lo crees?

─Pues sí, sí lo sé ─replicaba Gold mirándolo fijamente, algo exasperado─. Estuve ahí cuando lo derrotaron.

─ ¿Cómo fue? ─cuestionaba Abaddon caminando detrás de él─ ¿Quién fue tan poderoso para destruirlo?

─Un grupo de héroes, junto con la bruja malvada del oeste, unieron sus fuerzas y ayudaron a la Salvadora a encerrarlo en un vórtice creado por los cinco ríos del Inframundo.

─ ¿Quién es esa Salvadora? ─Indagaba Abaddon de nueva cuenta.

─La única con el poder suficiente para destruirlos. ─Contestaba Gold pagando la carga de gasolina.

Los Dinistrio se miraron confundidos ante la respuesta de Rumplestiltskin, ellos sabían que no había nadie con el poder suficiente para detenerlos, esa era su razón de vida; ser imparables. Gold los dejó con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, y entró a una tienda al lado de la gasolinera a comprar comida para el viaje.

─Nadie puede destruirnos, ¿verdad, Shaitan? ─Inquiría Abaddon.

─Claro que nadie puede vencernos ─refutaba Shaitan sin darle importancia─. ¡Somos los Hermanos Dinistrio! Ni siquiera Hades pudo con nosotros, una simple mortal que se jacta de haber encerrado al Dios de la Muerte con ayuda de otros no es rival para nosotros.

─Tienes razón, hermano mayor ─reconocía Abaddon─, no sé cómo pude pensar que eso era posible. Oye, ¿y crees que este idiota ya se dio cuenta de que lo sabemos todo?

─No ─negaba Shaitan─, el muy imbécil cree que tiene todo controlado. Dejemos que se siga creyendo el Amo hasta que nos conduzca a esa fuente enorme de magia, y, una vez que recuperemos todo nuestro poder, Rumplestiltskin pagará.

Rumple regresó con una bolsa llena de provisiones, los tres entraron al auto y siguieron su camino. Los Dinistrio se concentraron en el paisaje que tenían a su alrededor, y al amanecer, se dieron cuenta que no había mucha diferencia con su hogar, el follaje se veía igual que en el Bosque Encantado, y todo el camino se quedaron embobados con el paisaje. Así pasó casi todo el primer día de viaje, mucho silencio y miradas esquivas por parte de Gold.

Durante la tarde del tercer día mientras transitaban por las calles de Boston, después de las ya típicas preguntas de Shaitan y Abaddon sobre lo que los rodeaba, el mayor por fin hizo la pregunta que ambos tenían desde el comienzo de su viaje.

─Rumplestiltskin. ─Pronunciaba Shaitan llamando la atención de Gold.

─ ¿Qué sucede ahora? ─Cuestionaba Rumple deteniendo el auto en un semáforo.

─Tú dijiste hace dos días en ese lugar en donde le diste de comer a esta bestia metálica, que esa tal "Salvadora" era la única capaz de detenernos.

─Así es. ─Reafirmaba Rumple cuando la luz del semáforo cambió.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Terminaba de preguntar el mayor de los Dinistrio.

─Hace unos doscientos años, recibí el don de ver el futuro por parte de una vidente, y una profecía vino a mí cuando la Salvadora ni siquiera nacía.

─ ¿Qué profecía? ─Inquiría Abaddon.

─Treinta años antes, la Reina Malvada lanzó la maldición oscura, y la profecía decía que sólo el producto del verdadero Amor podría romper el Hechizo, y destruir a la oscuridad ─continuaba Rumple─. Ustedes dos literalmente son hijos de la oscuridad, así que, ya pueden imaginarse lo que les pasará si se enfrentan a ella.

─ ¿De qué demonios hablas, Ser Oscuro? ─Pedía saber Shaitan.

─Hay un enorme precio que pagar si lo que ustedes piensan es eliminar a Emma Swan ─declaraba Gold─. Tu hermano y tú no pueden ni siquiera tocarla con sus propias manos.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─Proseguía Abaddon.

─Porque ella es la luz, y ustedes son la oscuridad ─respondía el aún esposo de Belle─. Ella no puede existir sin ustedes, y viceversa. Si quieren luchar directamente con la Salvadora, su propia _Destrucción_ es lo único que obtendrán.

¿Un enemigo al que los Dinistrio no podían vencer? No podían creerlo todavía, nadie podía contra su poder, ni siquiera el mismísimo Hades pudo destruirlos, sólo encerrarlos.

Los Hermanos se miraron mutuamente intrigados y enfurecidos, antes de seguir preguntando.

─Ya todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en cuatro horas, cuando ustedes destruyan el hechizo de protección que cubre Storybrooke.

─Antes de llegar quiero saber una cosa. ─Confesaba Abaddon.

─ ¿Cuál?

─ ¿Cómo fue que diste con nosotros? Porque, no creo que todo el mundo en el Bosque Encantado conozca de nuestra existencia. ¿O sí?

Gold no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Abaddon por un segundo, y siguió conduciendo sin perder más tiempo para llegar a su destino.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

─ ¿Cómo se supone que harás esto, Hades? ─Inquiría Nimue mirando al Dios de la Muerte usando sus limitados Poderes.

─Ayudándote para que después me devuelvas el favor ─respondía Hades concentrándose─. Lo que haré te va a doler un poco, pero valdrá la pena cuando tu sucesor trate de matarte.

─Muy bien ─respondía Nimue sacudiendo los hombros─. Hazlo cuando tú quieras.

Hades asintió y encendió su cabello una vez más, haciendo que todos sus poderes se acumularan en sus manos, y después su magia salía de ellas en forma de rayos azules que se impactaron en Nimue.

El Dios de la Muerte cerró su puño derecho y lo jaló a su cuerpo junto con el rayo azul.

El rayo traía consigo un poco de oscuridad del interior de la mujer, y como él había dicho, Nimue sintió que le arrancaban el alma cuando vio el líquido negro salir de su interior.

Hades continuó hasta que una gran cantidad de Oscuridad de Nimue salió. Una vez que todo estuvo fuera, el Rey del Inframundo comenzó a darle vida y forma al cúmulo negro con toda su magia.

─No sabía que el Dios de la Muerte podía crear vida. ─Afirmaba Nimue caminando a su lado.

─Dar o quitar la vida es algo tan simple y banal ─replicaba Hades─, pero necesito que le imprimas algo de ti, mujer.

─ ¿Qué quieres que haga? ─Inquiría Nimue.

─Dale un poco de tu Magia, cariño. Por favor. ─Decía Hades.

Nimue obedeció y con ese último ingrediente el Ente comenzó a nacer gracias a la Magia combinada de Hades y el Ser Oscuro.

Al ente le salieron alas negras, y los ojos púrpuras más penetrantes que jamás habían visto ambos Seres.

El ente extrañamente no tenía boca, aun así, emitía unos gruñidos extraños y sus garras largas brillaban de la misma forma que sus ojos. Hades estaba a un paso de ponerlo bajo el control de Nimue, cuando el monstruo se escapó de ellos.

─ ¿Qué demonios pasó? ─Espetaba Nimue.

─Me lo preguntas a mí como si yo lo supiera ─refutaba el Dios de la Muerte─. Yo no fui el que le dio mente propia.

─ ¡¿Me estás culpando a mí?! ─Inquiría Nimue alzando la voz.

─ ¿A quién más podría culpar? ─pedía saber Hades─ Te dije que le dieras de tu magia, pero como un maldito contenedor.

─Bueno ─declaraba Nimue cruzando los brazos─. Viendo que tu plan de darme el salvavidas te salió completamente mal, yo me retiro a seguir devastando más aldeas.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─Gritaba Hades muy furioso.

─Lo que oíste ─rebatía Nimue─. No conseguirás el _Centrum Omnia_ hasta que me traigas a ese ente y cumplas con lo que prometiste.

─Pronto sabrás de mí, Nimue ─espetaba Hades lleno de furia─, y te prometo que no será nada placentero para ti.

El Dios de la Muerte regresó al Inframundo en medio de sus ya conocidas flamas azules dejando a Nimue sola a unos cuantos pasos del _Centrum Omnia_.

* * *

 **Tierra sin Magia**

 **Hace Ocho Semanas**

Gold y los Dinistrio pasaron a toda velocidad a un lado del _Chantey's Lobster House_ , dieron la vuelta en la interestatal y se dirigieron hasta Storybrooke.

Rumple en ningún momento les confesó sus razones para buscar la venganza, sólo les dijo que los encontró por medio de las _Crónicas del Ser Oscuro_ , un libro que creó la misma Nimue luego de que el ente se le escapó de las manos, y comenzó a hacerse de enemigos.

El cocodrilo continuó conduciendo hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde dejó su corbata igual que la primera vez que fue desterrado de Storybrooke, salió del auto, tomó la corbata y siguió manejando hasta llegar al límite de la Ciudad en donde sólo se podía ver una línea roja pintada en el suelo, y un pequeño árbol en medio de la carretera.

─Aquí no hay nada. ─Espetaba Abaddon saliendo del auto de Gold.

─Te equivocas, hermano ─exclamaba Shaitan creando una pequeña bola de fuego en sus manos─, sí hay magia en este lugar.

─En efecto ─remataba Gold─. Detrás de esa línea roja se encuentra la mayor cantidad de poder mágico de esta tierra, lo único que ustedes deben hacer, es destruir el hechizo de protección.

─ ¿Sólo eso? ─cuestionaba Shaitan con una sonrisa burlona─ Pudiste haber pedido algo más difícil.

─Tú sube a tu bestia-carruaje metálica ─decía Abaddon tronando sus muñecas─, y déjanos lo demás a nosotros.

Rumple obedeció, y entró en el auto dejando a los Dinistrio solos al lado de Dopey.

Los ojos ámbar de Shaitan y los ojos azules de Abaddon comenzaron a brillar cuando alzaron las manos y comenzaron a usar sus poderes, que, a pesar de estar limitados lograron romper sin ningún problema el hechizo de Ingrid.

Una vez que lo hicieron, Gold arrancó el auto con una sonrisa malévola, mientras él estacionaba el auto, los Hermanos caminaban tranquilamente cruzando el límite de la ciudad, e hicieron desaparecer a Dopey como si no les importara nada.

─ ¿Qué le hicieron? ─Preguntaba Rumple.

─Simplemente lo sacamos del camino ─decía Shaitan─, no será bueno que cualquier transeúnte vea un Enano transformado en un árbol en medio de la calle.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que es un enano? ─Indagaba Gold mirándolos con desconfianza.

─Las mentiras nunca son buenas, Ser Oscuro ─declaraba Abaddon comenzando a estrangular a Gold─. Oh, espera, ya no eres el Ser Oscuro, ¿verdad?

─No… se… de… que… estás… hablando… ─Respondía Rumple a duras penas.

─ ¿Ah no? ─inquiría Shaitan─ ¿Acaso pensaste que podrías engañar a los Dinistrio?

─ ¿Qué…? ─Cuestionaba Rumple.

─Nosotros tenemos pleno conocimiento de ese estúpido libro ─afirmaba Abaddon─, sabíamos que Nimue lo encantó para que todos los Seres Oscuros supieran de sus primeras travesías y problemas, y nosotros estamos en una sola y maldita página. Una sola página para su creación más grande, ¡es una humillación!

─Esa prepotente jamás supo sobre nuestras habilidades, y que una de ellas, es la capacidad de leer las mentes ─agregaba su Hermano mayor─, y en estos dos días, mi hermanito y yo, nos hemos sumergido en cada pequeño espacio de tu precioso cerebro.

─Lo sabemos todo ─aseguraba Abaddon─, incluso lo que tenías pensado hacernos.

─ ¿Atarnos a una daga para robarnos la oscuridad? ─cuestionaba Shaitan─ Eso es mil veces mejor de lo que había pensado, pero, no te va a salir bien.

─ ¿Quieres saber por qué? ─inquiría Abaddon inmediatamente─ En primer lugar, porque odiamos a Nimue con toda nuestra oscuridad. Y en segundo lugar, porque nadie puede controlarnos, nunca.

─Cometiste un gravísimo error, Ser Oscuro ─alegaba Shaitan─. Error que te costará el no ver a tu hijo en este plano existencial.

Los hermanos Dinistrio se convirtieron en el ente oscuro rápidamente, soltaron a Gold y éste último comenzó a correr a su Auto cuando lo interceptaron, entraron a su mente y lo destruyeron desde adentro, creando un ruido infernal en su ser, haciendo que sus venas explotaran, igual que con Dasan.

En ese momento, algo pasaba con Belle, un dolor fuerte la despertó, algo en su corazón le dolía como si lo rompieran, la cosa más intensa que había experimentado sólo una vez en su vida, hace unos años, cuando Rumple se sacrificó por todos.

Ambos salieron de su cuerpo ya sin vida cuando él se desplomó, y sin más, hicieron desaparecer el auto junto con Gold sin saber a qué lugar lo habían mandado.

─ ¿Y qué haremos ahora? ─Preguntaba Abaddon.

─Disfrutemos del lugar el tiempo que podamos. ─Exclamaba Shaitan cambiando sus ropas, y comenzando a caminar.

Los hermanos se desaparecieron en el ambiente recreando el hechizo de protección para que nadie sospechara nada.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

Pasaron muchos años, y el ente seguía escapando de Nimue, mientras que ella protegía su daga literalmente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Durante ese tiempo, el primer Ser Oscuro creó un libro encantado que se escribiría solo, y contaría la travesía de cada una de sus futuras versiones, y se detendría hasta que el último Ser Oscuro dejara de existir.

Una noche fría, donde la nieve caía a grandes cantidades, Nimue vio la primera llegada de los ogros al Bosque, y un poderoso Rey de la época le pidió suplicantemente que le ayudara a detenerlos para que no destruyeran su Reino. Ella se negó y lo asesinó. Esa misma noche, los ogros la acorralaron, y en vez de desvanecerse, decidió pelear contra ellos.

Uno de los ogros le arrebató la daga de las manos y la lanzó lejos del alcance de la aún prometida de Merlín.

Antes de que ella pudiera recobrarla, un hombre apareció en las sombras, tomó la daga del suelo, hizo que Nimue destruyera a los ogros, y la obligó a acercarse a él, sólo para que la apuñalara lo más aprisa que pudo. Poco antes de que la vida se fuera de Nimue, se dio cuenta de que el mismo ente que creó Hades salía del cuerpo de ese hombre antes de que su nombre se quedara grabado en la hoja.

Meses después de la Muerte de Nimue, el nuevo Ser Oscuro se topó con el Dios de la Muerte, y él le hizo el mismo trato que a su predecesora. El hombre maldito se negó y Hades fue por su cuenta, para intentar controlar al Ente y obtener el _Centrum Omnia_. Cuando lo halló, estaba en el mismo Valle donde se encontraba el agujero de magia. Trató de hablar con el Ente, y lo atacó. El Rey del Inframundo le lanzó un intenso choque de Magia creando una reacción muy extraña en él.

Todo comenzó a brillar, y se dividió en dos partes muy brillantes, el Ente gruñó y de la primera parte se formó una figura masculina que brillaba con un color rojo sangre.

El hombre miraba su cuerpo muy confundido, y a su lado, otra figura emergía de la parte azul.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completos, miraron a Hades y juntos lo atacaron. El Dios de la Muerte los contrarrestó, y usó sus Poderes para enviarlos a una nueva tierra en donde no podrían hacerle daño a nadie, y él podría usarlos cuando quisiese.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Neal Cassidy**

 **El Presente**

─Entonces, tus ancestros se convirtieron en los guardianes de esos monstruos porque hicieron un trato con el encendedor. ¿Es correcto? ─Inquiría Emma terminando de tomar su té.

─Sí ─afirmaba Azoka después de reírse ante el sobrenombre que Emma le puso a Hades─, él les ofreció una estadía placentera en el Inframundo si cuidaban esa cloaca. Hace unos años, mis bisabuelos construyeron una casa abandonada para camuflarla y que nadie se acercara.

─Tengo que detenerlos, pero no sé por dónde comenzar. ─Declaraba Emma.

─Podrías comenzar con las _Crónicas del Ser Oscuro_. ─Contestaba Azoka yendo por el Libro a la habitación.

Cuando regresó, Emma tomó el Libro en sus manos y lo metió en su morral de cuero, junto con el libro de Henry.

─Tengo que confesarte que no te buscaba a ti en primer lugar ─declaraba Azoka volviendo a sentarse─. Hace unos meses, la cloaca se abrió, los Dinistrio escaparon, y asesinaron a mi padre, Dasan. Un hombre huía con ellos, y cuando fui a perseguirlos, el hombre de cabello largo le dio un arma a Shaitan y el me pegó un tiro, la bala rozó, y se escaparon. Usé mis poderes dentro de la reservación para localizar al malnacido que hizo esto, y me apareció este lugar. Pero, para cuando llegué, tú ya estabas aquí. Aunque como lo dije antes, todos te conocemos.

─Lamento lo de tu padre ─exclamaba Emma─, y tengo una idea de saber quién ocasionó todo este caos, pero te puedo asegurar que ya no nos molestará más.

─ ¿De verdad? ─Preguntaba Azoka sin poder creerlo.

─Sí, Sheriff Swan, ¿de verdad? ─Cuestionaba el detective Tate entrando al Apartamento con el arma en la mano.

─Detective ─comenzaba Emma tomando el morral con sus manos─ ¿Qué hace aquí? Esta no es su jurisdicción.

─Lo sé, lo sé ─reconocía Tate─, pero la razón por la que estoy aquí, sí fue en mi jurisdicción.

─Un momento ─pedía Swan─. ¿Usted todavía cree que yo tuve que ver con la muerte de Gold?

─No me has dado pistas que demuestren lo contrario. ─Declaraba Tate sin quitarle la vista de encima.

El Detective estaba enfocado sólo en Emma, no había prestado mucha atención en su acompañante, sin saber que Azoka tenía que sacar a la Salvadora de inmediato. La chica tomó un viejo Bate de Neal y golpeó al detective en la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─Espetaba Emma caminando hasta Azoka.

─Tenemos que salir de aquí, y este sujeto nos lo hará muy difícil ─decía Azoka tomando unos víveres de la nevera─. Vámonos, y toma todo lo que necesites.

─ ¿Irnos? ¿Adónde? ─Inquiría Emma poniéndose el morral.

─A mí reservación ─decía Azoka saliendo del apartamento─, ahí te ayudaré a regresar al Bosque Encantado.

Ambas mujeres salieron luego de cerrar la puerta dejando a Tate encerrado en el baño aún inconsciente, y con un enorme golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **El Presente**

─Creo que matamos a Rumplestiltskin antes de tiempo. ─Reconocía Abaddon pateando un pedazo de madera del comedor del castillo de Gold.

─En efecto ─declaraba Shaitan─. Pudimos conservarlo para que nos dijera la ubicación del _Centrum Omnia_.

─Dos piezas de oro al primero que lo encuentre. ─Exclamaba Abaddon.

─Hecho. ─Respondía Shaitan.

Los Dinistrio comenzaron a correr por todos los pasillos y rincones del castillo hasta que ambos llegaron al antiguo calabozo de Belle, en donde sintieron la magia de Nimue que los estaba llamando.

─Maldito Rumplestiltskin ─declaraba Shaitan desapareciendo la cama y el suelo─. Quien diría que ese tonto sabía esconder algo tan valioso como esto.

Los hermanos se regocijaron al ver al _Centrum Omnia_ frente a ellos, tal cual como lo recordaban hace más de quinientos años. ¿Qué es lo que harían los Dinistrio con los héroes ahora? ¿Emma sería capaz de llegar justo a tiempo para salvar a su familia?


	5. Dimensión Alterna

**V**

 **Alternis**

 **Modus**

* * *

 **Tierra sin Magia**

 **El Presente**

Emma y Azoka corrieron por las escaleras para salir del edificio de apartamentos y escapar del Detective Tate. Una vez fuera, siguieron hasta el callejón a un lado y subieron al escarabajo amarillo de Emma.

─ ¡Ponte rápido el cinturón! ─Ordenaba Emma mientras introducía la llave para arrancar el auto.

Azoka obedeció y luego de cerrar la puerta, la Salvadora aceleró, y huyeron.

─ ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ─Cuestionaba la chica mirando hacia atrás.

─Un idiota que cree que tuve que ver con la muerte de Gold. ─Respondía Emma sin quitar la vista al frente.

─ ¿Gold? ─Inquiría nuevamente Azoka.

─El sujeto que huyó de tu reservación con los Dinistrio; el malnacido que creó todo este caos sólo por no saber vivir sin el poder.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que es él?

─Dime, ¿acaso hay alguien más en este lugar que sepa tanto de las _Crónicas del Ser Oscuro_ , como de los Dinistrio? ─inquiría Emma─. El único que encuadraba con la descripción era Gold, sobretodo porque el libro estaba en el apartamento de su hijo.

─Lo conocías bien, por lo visto. ─Replicaba Azoka.

─Más de lo que desearía ─alegaba Emma con rabia─. No sabes las ganas que darle lo que se merece.

Emma continuó manejando pasando rápidamente por la carretera hasta llegar a Pensilvania.

La lluvia al fin había cesado y el camino aún estaba humedecido, a media noche, Azoka le echaba un vistazo al asiento trasero, y notó el morral que Emma llevaba consigo cuando salieron del apartamento. A simple vista, se veía el libro que tomaron hace unos instantes, y cuando un rayo de luz pasó, la chica notó que había otro libro más grande y de color café dentro.

─ ¿De qué es ese libro? ─Volvía a preguntar Azoka sin percatarse de que se estaban saliendo del camino.

Emma seguía cansada. El té lo único que había conseguido era relajarla, y se estaba quedando dormida; cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió, ya se había salido de la carretera, las llantas acababan de tocar la tierra, y detuvo el carro abruptamente para evitar un accidente mayor.

─Lo siento ─pedía Emma mirando a Azoka─. ¿Estás bien?

─Sí ─respondía la chica quitándose el cinturón─, pero por lo visto, tú no.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─Indagaba Emma cuando Azoka abrió la puerta del copiloto.

─No te veo en condiciones de conducir toda la noche, además, ni siquiera te he dicho en dónde está mi reservación.

─He estado en Oregón ─replicaba la Salvadora─, puedo llevarnos ahí ahora.

─No te ofendas, Emma ─rebatía Azoka saliendo del auto─, pero estás demasiado cansada, y realmente quiero llegar a Acción de Gracias.

─Puedo conducir ─repetía Emma encendiendo el auto─, así que, súbete o vete a pie.

─Emma, por favor, déjame conducir ─discutía Azoka─. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, te ves terrible, y estoy segura de que te sientes aún peor. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta Nueva York en ese estado?

─Yo puedo hacerlo. ─Contestaba Emma por última vez.

─ ¡Bien! ─espetaba Azoka azotando la puerta y caminando hasta el lado de Emma─. ¿Quieres hacerlo sola? ¡Está bien! Sólo recuerda que el futuro de todos depende de eso, y si te vas a quedar tirada a media carretera, mientras los Dinistrio toman el _Centrum Omnia_ , por mí no hay problema.

─Lo dice quien se supone que debería cuidar a esos monstruos ─refutaba Emma─. ¡Vaya guardiana resultaste ser!

─Como digas ─contestaba Azoka dándose la vuelta─. Sólo hay una forma de volver al bosque encantado, y no la vas a encontrar en otro lugar.

La chica comenzó a caminar, y Emma arrancó el auto sin entender la explosión de su nueva acompañante.

─Oye ─comenzaba Emma conduciendo a su nivel─, sé que esto te preocupa bastante, y que quieres ayudar, es sólo que, en lo personal, me cuesta mucho recibir la ayuda de los demás, sobre todo cuando no la he pedido. Prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, de verdad, entiendo que estés tan desesperada por capturar a los Dinistrio tanto como yo.

─No es sólo eso. ─Contestaba Azoka.

─Es por tu padre, lo comprendo. A mí igual me separaron de alguien que amaba.

─No es lo mismo ─contradecía Azoka con voz temblorosa─. Mi papá, era todo lo que tenía, y no quiero que esto se quede impune como realmente creen esos idiotas del FBI, quiero asegurarme de que los Dinistrio pagarán por lo que hicieron.

─De acuerdo ─pronunciaba Emma─, tienes razón. En todo, puedes conducir, y no objetaré nada, tú mandas hasta que lleguemos al bosque encantado. ¿Te parece?

─Está bien. ─Respondía Azoka volteando a ver a Emma.

─Sólo con una condición. ─Exclamaba ésta última saliendo del auto y dándole la llave en las manos.

─ ¿Cuál? ─Preguntaba Azoka.

─Que te vas a relajar ─contestaba la salvadora─, porque, como yo lo veo, esto será un trabajo en equipo.

─Hecho ─replicaba la chica cuando Emma caminaba para cambiarse de lugar─, sólo si tú también haces algo por mí.

─ ¿Qué? ─Inquiría la salvadora.

─Que dormirás lo más que puedas en el camino.

─No sé si pueda prometer algo así ─alegaba Swan entrando de nuevo al auto─, no he dormido bien en días.

─Pues haz un esfuerzo. ─Decía Azoka.

─Trataré. ─Aseguraba Emma.

Emma se acomodó cuando ya llevaban un buen tramo recorrido, y con los efectos del té todavía en ella, más el cansancio acumulado de las dos semanas en esa cama de Hospital, y agregando toda la presión de los Detectives Landers y Tate, curiosamente, se quedó dormida más rápido de lo que ella pudiese haber imaginado.

Esa noche, ninguna pesadilla logró perturbar sus sueños, a decir verdad, nada aparecía en su cabeza, sólo oscuridad, y a éstas alturas, eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Cuando despertó, el sol ya había salido. Emma tenía los brazos cruzados, y la cabeza recargada en el vidrio. En el asiento del conductor, Azoka hacía exactamente lo mismo, sólo que ella, estaba hundida en el asiento.

Emma se acomodó en el suyo, talló sus ojos, se giró para tomar el morral, y sacó el libro de las _Crónicas del Ser Oscuro_. Comenzó a hojearlo, aunque, para su sorpresa, su historia estaba escrita ahí. Las seis semanas, que empezaron a mezclarse a la mitad con la historia de Killian, culminando con todo lo vivido en el Inframundo, hasta que la oscuridad fue absorbida junto con Hades.

─Según la leyenda, Nimue encantó ese libro para que todos los seres oscuros posteriores a ella contaran su historia, además, que supieran de los Dinistrio. ─Explicaba Azoka acomodándose en el asiento.

─Gold lo mencionó una vez ─contestaba Emma hojeándolo nuevamente─, pero me parece extraño que mi historia esté inscrita en él.

─A mí me sorprende que tú no supieras de los Dinistrio ─afirmaba Azoka─, según sabíamos, todos los Seres Oscuros nacen con ese conocimiento.

─Pues es probable que esa maldita lo haya bloqueado de mi memoria, o tal vez estaba más enfocada en salvar a Killian, como para ponerme a pensar en dos idiotas.

─Lo averiguaremos pronto, por ahora, come. ─Decía Azoka pasándole un sándwich.

─Gracias ─exclamaba Emma tomándolo─, pero creo que todavía no tengo apetito.

─Consérvalo hasta entonces ─sugería Azoka tomando el morral─. Oye, ¿y este libro de qué es?

─Si conoces sobre Storybrooke, también sabes sobre el libro de cuentos. ─Rebatía Emma muy seria.

Azoka sacó el libro y lo que encontró, no fue lo que esperaba.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ─Indagaba la chica al ver la portada y casi todas las hojas rasgadas.

─No tengo la menor idea. ─Contestaba Emma mirando el libro con desconcierto.

* * *

 **Southwest Harbor, Maine**

 **Hace Tres Semanas**

Los detectives Landers y Tate llegaron al hospital de la ciudad y preguntaron por la víctima que acababa de entrar a cirugía, después de darles los últimos detalles procedieron a interrogar a los testigos.

Tras una corta sesión de preguntas hacia los Russell; la pareja que encontró a Emma, dieron por terminada la investigación previa.

─Ya entiendo ─contestaba Landers anotándolo todo─, pues, por el momento eso sería todo, sólo estén al pendiente para cuando la víctima salga de cirugía y despierte, si necesitamos algo más, se los haremos saber.

Los Russell asintieron y salieron de la sala de espera dejando a los detectives esperando las noticias de su nuevo caso.

─ ¿De verdad crees que esta _sheriff Swan_ tenga algo que ver con la segunda víctima? ─Inquiría Landers.

─Hay demasiadas coincidencias ─respondía Tate rápidamente─. Ambos son de Storybrooke, y los dos fueron encontrados en la misma escena del crimen.

─La única diferencia es que a ella la apuñalaron, y al otro sabrá Dios como lo asesinaron. ─Esclarecía Landers.

─Ella tiene las respuestas que nos hacen falta, estoy seguro.

─ ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? ─Preguntaba Landers una vez más.

─Hay algo en toda esta historia, algo que me inquieta, y voy a averiguar qué es. ─Respondía Tate.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que el doctor fue a darles la noticia de que su víctima milagrosamente había sobrevivido, luego de un paro cardíaco, y que estaría en terapia intensiva hasta que recuperara la consciencia.

Los detectives regresaron a la estación de policía esperando la noticia.

Dos días después, dentro de la habitación en donde Emma se encontraba, lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente era el sonido del monitor de signos vitales que, en esas cuarenta y ocho horas, no había dado ningún indicio de alguna anomalía, todo tranquilo, sin nada que preocuparse. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de maravilla, y los doctores creían que en poco tiempo despertaría, pero, mientras eso sucedía, el subconsciente de Emma le hacía experimentar un sinfín de sueños, rápidos, nebulosos, y sin sentido, hasta uno que por fin dejó algo más que sensaciones extrañas.

* * *

 **─ D ─**

 _La salvadora caminaba por un valle oscuro; la única luz que había en todo el lugar era la de la luna, sin árboles alrededor, todo estaba vacío. Caminaba con la mano en la herida, y las venas negras por todo el rostro._

─ _¿¡Hola!?_ _gritaba Emma_ _¿Hay alguien aquí?_

 _Nadie respondía, ni un alma parecía estar ahí. Sin más alternativa, Emma comenzó a caminar por el valle, lo más que podía, no sabía si era un sueño o la realidad, su mente estaba muy aturdida como para notar las diferencias._

 _Mientras más andaba, más interminable le parecía el lugar, sin embargo la desesperación de sentirse sola en un territorio tan extraño la obligó a correr. De pronto, el suelo comenzó a abrirse detrás de ella, y unas sombrías bestias voladoras comenzaron a perseguirla. No podía usar magia con la herida en su cuello, sabía que siquiera intentarlo significaba la muerte segura._

 _Las bestias la alcanzaron y la arrojaron al suelo de forma violenta y abrupta. Una de ellas la tomó por el cabello y le levantó la cabeza, mientras que la otra le ponía una garra en el cuello._

 _Emma trató de quitar la mano de la bestia, pero le fue imposible, estaba cansada, ya no podía pelear, y esperaba su ataque._

 _La garra de la bestia estaba por arañarla, justo en el momento en que un rayo de luz dorada muy intenso emergió del cielo. Ambas criaturas se disolvieron en el aire, y de dicho resplandor, Killian apareció._

 _La salvadora estaba en cuclillas con los ojos cerrados, y de repente se dejó caer de frente, con ambas rodillas en el suelo, y con la mano aún en la herida abierta. Trataba de recuperar la respiración luego de no sentir a sus atacantes una vez más._

 _El capitán se acercó lentamente a ella, se hincó en el suelo y tomó su rostro con su mano._

─ _Abre los ojos, amor._ _Susurraba Killian dándole un beso en la frente._

─ _¿Hook?_ _cuestionaba Emma con un hilillo de voz, sin abrir los ojos_ _¿De verdad eres tú?_

─ _Sí._ ─ _Respondía Hook con su ya habitual acento._

 _Emma obedeció de inmediato, y efectivamente, cuando los abrió, éstos se cruzaron inmediatamente con los de él. La oscuridad se disipó, sus heridas sanaron, y todo se iluminó._

─ _Killian_ _susurraba Emma_ _¿Dónde estamos?_

─ _Honestamente, estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeras, Swan._ _Respondía el pirata._

─ _No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si estoy soñando, o es la realidad, a decir verdad, todo ha sido extraño en estas últimas horas._ _Alegaba Emma tocando el rostro de su amado._

─ _Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que esté pasando por tu cabeza, amor. Tú siempre has sido un mundo muy complejo._ _Respondía Killian con una media sonrisa._

─ _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ _indagaba Swan_ _¿Por qué Regina actuó de esa manera tan extraña?_

─ _Regina se volvió loca_ _replicaba Hook_ _. Sólo eso puedo concluir._

─ _¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_ ─ _volvía a preguntar Emma_ ─ _, ¿y cómo es que tú estás aquí?_

 _Hook le dedicó una sonrisa, para después darle otro tierno beso en la frente._

─ _Swan, yo no estoy realmente aquí._ _Respondía de manera calmada._

─ _Entonces, ¿sí estoy soñando?_

─ _En efecto, Emma, lo estás._

─ _No lo entiendo, ¿a qué viniste?_

─ _A despedirme._

─ _¿¡Qué!?_ ─ _Inquiría Emma muy desesperada._

─ _Sí_ ─ _respondía Killian_ ─ _, porque en donde estoy, no me podrás alcanzar._

─ _¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Regina?_ ─ _Cuestionaba Emma a punto de llorar._

─ _Adiós, Swan. Te amo._ ─ _Respondía Killian despidiéndose con un tierno y pequeño beso._

 _Luego, el capitán se desvaneció en el aire lentamente frente a los ojos de la Salvadora._

─ _¡Killian!_ ─ _chillaba_ ─ _Emma_ _¡Killian!_

 _Sus gritos resonaban en el ambiente mientras que el valle desaparecía y ella caía a un abismo sin fondo hasta que despertó muy alterada._

 **─ D ─**

* * *

─ ¡Killian! ─Gritaba Emma despertando muy perturbada.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Acaso era una visión de la realidad como esa pesadilla tan rara que tuvo en el Inframundo? Desde aquella vez, había aprendido a ponerle más atención y cuidado a lo que veía mientras dormía, pero con este era diferente, las cosas estaban entremezcladas, y Killian se sentía tan real ahí. Lo cierto era que necesitaba respuestas pronto, o se volvería loca.

Una extraña alarma comenzó a sonar en la habitación, sin embargo, Emma no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Además de sus pensamientos, lo único que tenía en la mente, era el intenso dolor en el abdomen, justo donde estaba la herida suturada, trató de levantarse, y el dolor se lo impidió.

─Señorita Swan ─pronunciaba el Doctor─, no se mueva o volverá a abrirse la herida.

─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─Preguntaba Emma mirando a su alrededor.

─En Southwest Harbor ─respondía el Doctor─. ¿Cómo se siente?

─No… no lo sé. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ─Replicaba Emma todavía confundida.

─Señorita Swan, por favor, necesito que se quede quieta para poder examinarla. ─Pedía el Doctor sacando una pequeña linterna.

Emma asintió y lo dejó trabajar porque sabía que solo así conseguiría las respuestas más rápido. Dos enfermeras entraron a la habitación y después de un rato, se marcharon suministrándole el medicamento que el doctor había ordenado en ese momento.

─ ¿Ahora sí, ya puede responder a mis preguntas? ─Pedía Swan.

─Pues, sí podría hacerlo, pero no soy yo quien está capacitado para eso.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─Inquiría la Salvadora con la mano en la herida.

─Verá, aquí hay dos personas que tienen que hablar con usted sobre su situación actual. ─Respondía el hombre haciendo pasar a los Detectives.

─Así es, señorita Swan, ¿o debería decir, _sheriff Swan_? ─Exclamaba Tate jugando con la placa en su mano.

Landers apareció detrás de él, y juntos, entraron a la habitación quedando justo frente a ella.

─Por favor, que el interrogatorio sea breve, tiene que descansar. ─Ordenaba el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

─Descuide, así será. ─Aseguraba Landers acompañándolo a la puerta.

El detective la cerró, y regresó a su lugar para comenzar.

─Así que, usted es la sheriff de Storybrooke ─decía Tate mirando cuidadosamente la placa─. ¿Storybrooke? Curioso, nunca había escuchado de ese lugar.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? ─comenzaba Emma─ Storybrooke es una _joya escondida entre los bosques de Maine_.

─Sí, tan escondida que ni en el mapa está. ─Replicaba el Detective.

─He oído de tantos lugares en el mundo que no están en el mapa, no sé por qué un simple pueblito le causa tanta intriga. ─Refutaba Emma con verdadera molestia.

─Deberá disculpar a mi compañero ─intervenía Landers─, a veces no mide bien sus palabras.

─ ¿Para qué necesitan hablar conmigo tan desesperadamente? ─Pedía saber Emma.

─ ¿Le parece poco aparecer en medio del bosque a punto de morir gracias a una herida hecha con un arma punzocortante? ─Cuestionaba Tate con un tono agresivo.

─Déjame hacer esto a mí, Alex. ─Ordenaba el Detective Landers apartando a su compañero.

─Bien ─refunfuñaba el hombre─. Toda tuya, Jack.

─Sheriff Swan, ¿quién fue el que la atacó?

─No estoy segura ─comenzaba Emma─, recibí una llamada por unos disturbios en una casa abandonada, bajé al sótano, me sometieron, y es todo lo que recuerdo.

─ ¿Nunca vio a su atacante? ─Continuaba Landers.

─No.

─Cuando la hallaron, además del traumatismo abdominal, le encontraron unas pequeñas hendiduras en el cuello, ¿sabe cómo se las hizo? ─Indagaba Jack.

─Algún bicho del bosque me habrá mordido cuando estaba agonizando. ─Respondía Emma.

─Según los antecedentes, usted fue encontrada hace treinta años cerca del mismo lugar ─intervenía Tate─, ¿tiene alguna sospecha de por qué su agresor la llevó ahí?

─Ninguna ─rebatía Emma─. Pero, me encantaría saber de dónde sacó esa información.

─Cuando se está en los archivos policiacos tantas veces como usted, resulta casi imposible no encontrarla, Sheriff Swan.

─Díganos ─retomaba Landers─, ¿conoce a todos los habitantes de Storybrooke?

─No a todos ─contestaba ella─, perfectamente, a los más importantes; La alcaldesa, la bibliotecaria, la dueña de la cafetería…

─ ¿Y al señor Gold? ─La interrumpía Tate.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver Gold aquí? ─Indagaba Emma tratando de acomodarse en la cama.

─Responda la pregunta, sheriff. ─Ordenaba Tate.

─Lo haré, pero primero quiero saber la razón de la misma. ─Alegaba Emma.

─Porque, hace ocho semanas, el cuerpo del señor Gold fue encontrado en el mismo lugar que usted. ─Intervenía rápidamente Landers.

─Gold… ¿qué? ─Musitaba ella sin poder creerlo.

─Al parecer sí lo conocía. ─Concluía Tate.

─Más de lo que desearía ─respondía Emma─, ¿me dan un minuto? Necesito procesar esto.

─Claro ─contestaba Landers─. Tate, ven acá.

Landers decidió darle unos dos minutos para sopesar esa noticia tan grande. Ambos detectives salieron de la habitación y él aprovechó el momento para reprender a su compañero.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso?

─No lo sé ─respondía Alex─, tengo un presentimiento con ella. Siento que está ocultando algo, ya viste como se puso con la noticia.

─Sólo sabemos que lo conocía, pero eso no prueba que haya algo malo con ella.

─Además, creo que ya la había visto antes, y no en los reportes policiacos, sino de mucho tiempo atrás.

─Guárdate eso para cuando no estés en servicio, por ahora, déjame lo que resta a mí, ¿oíste, Alex?

─Sí, Jack. ─Mascullaba Tate.

─Bien. ─Respondía Landers abriendo la puerta.

Emma los miró entrar una vez más, luego de ese momento que le dieron para plantear lo que diría sobre lo que a Gold respectaba.

─Lamento ser insistente, pero, necesitamos que nos diga, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio al señor Gold?

─Hace más de dos meses ─respondía Emma─, él tuvo una discusión con su esposa, y al final, terminó por dejar la Ciudad.

─ ¿Qué relación tenía con usted?

─Era el abuelo de mi hijo.

─ ¿Sabía si alguien en Storybrooke tenía problemas con él?

─Gold, era el dueño de la ciudad, controlaba todo; los negocios, las casas, todo era de su propiedad. Y honestamente, más de uno tenía asuntos pendientes con él.

─ ¿Usted tiene alguna sospecha específica sobre quien le haya matado?

─La verdad, no. Medio pueblo lo odiaba, pero, no al grado de querer terminar con su vida.

─ ¿Entonces, podría usted asegurar que su asesino pudo ser externo?

─Tal vez.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía el señor Gold viviendo en Storybrooke?

─Con seguridad, no lo sé, yo llegué a la ciudad hace dos años.

─ ¿Le dijo a alguien a donde se dirigía?

─No.

─ ¿Y nadie reportó su desaparición?

─No, últimamente, muchas personas no lo soportaban, y varios querían expulsarlo ellos mismos.

─Ya veo ─terminaba Landers─, última pregunta, ¿conoce a alguien en Oregón?

─A nadie, ¿por qué?

─Porque días antes de que encontraran a Gold, un hombre fue asesinado en Oregón de la misma manera.

─ ¿Puedo saber cuál fue la causa de la muerte en ambos casos?

─No se sabe. ─Contestaba Landers escuetamente.

─ ¿Cómo es eso posible?

─Todas sus venas explotaron ─intervenía Tate por última vez─, sin razón alguna. Los forenses no pueden explicar cómo es que ambos hombres se ahogaron en su propia sangre.

─ ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? ─Averiguaba Emma.

─Es lo mismo que nosotros nos preguntamos ─contestaba Landers─, lo único que la enlazaba era Gold, y la escena del crimen, nada más.

─Entonces, eso significa que han terminado conmigo, ¿verdad?

─Pues, hasta que no encontremos alguna otra evidencia contundente, usted tiene razón, sheriff Swan, por el momento, hemos terminado con usted.

─Bien. ─Contestaba Emma con alivio en su voz.

─Aquí tiene sus efectos personales ─declaraba Jack dejándole la bolsa en sus piernas─, y aquí, nuestra tarjeta por si recuerda algo.

─Gracias.

El detective Landers asintió, y después miró a su compañero para que ambos dejaran la habitación y así Emma pudiera descansar.

─Nos vemos luego, _sheriff Swan_. ─Aseguraba Tate poniéndole la placa en la mano.

Cuando se marcharon, Emma abrió desesperadamente la bolsa, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su padre.

El sonido del repique se hizo presente varias veces, y al final, la llamada se cortó. Continuó marcando todos los números que tenía en su lista de contactos de Storybrooke, y ninguno respondía. Antes de darse por vencida, le echó un vistazo rápido a la bolsa, y encontró el anillo de compromiso. Lo tomó en sus manos, se lo llevó a la boca, y marcó el último número que le faltaba; el de Killian. Todavía estaba alterada por su sueño, y la espera la ponía aún peor, sin embargo, obtuvo el resultado que ya conocía a la perfección; no había nada, ni siquiera el buzón automático.

─ ¿Dónde estás, Killian? ¿Adónde te envió Regina?

Derrotada, colgó el teléfono, y se dejó caer en la cama sin ningún cuidado. Esa tarde, estaba más cansada que nunca, quería ir a buscar respuestas, pero se sentía débil, por lo que, en ese instante, su prioridad era recuperarse.

Se quedó dormida, sin soñar nada. Así pasó lo que restó de esa semana, mientras recuperaba su color gracias a la transfusión de sangre. Durante ese tiempo, la trasladaron de terapia intensiva a una habitación para que continuara recobrando las fuerzas suficientes para poder ponerse de pie e ir a casa a hallar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

La semana siguiente, todavía en el hospital, durante una de sus pequeñas caminatas, se topó con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

─ ¡Sheriff Swan! ─pronunciaba el detective Tate interceptándola en la sala de espera─, es bueno verla por fin de pie.

─ ¡Detective Tate! No pensé verlo tan pronto por aquí ─replicaba Emma─. Dígame, ¿a qué debo su visita?

─He venido por simples indicaciones ─confesaba Alex Tate─. Verá, tratamos de buscar Storybrooke para encontrar más pistas sobre Gold, y no hemos podido dar con esa _Joya_.

─Le dije que estaba bien escondida ─contestaba la salvadora con una risa débil─, pero, como usted puede darse cuenta, no estoy en condiciones para servir de guía de turistas.

─Eso lo entiendo a la perfección ─aseguraba el detective─, sólo necesito que me diga qué camino debo tomar para llegar a Storybrooke.

─Sólo conduzca por toda la ruta 233, no se perderá. ─Respondía ella rápidamente.

─Agradezco su cooperación, sheriff.

El detective se marchó, y el día viernes, un agente del FBI llegó a buscarla cuando firmaba los papeles de alta. El agente se la llevó para identificar el cuerpo de Gold, y para someterla al mismo interrogatorio de los detectives.

Emma no pudo abandonar la ciudad de Southwest Harbor hasta que el Buró determinó que ya no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de ambos hombres, al menos, no directamente. Lo único que tenía en la bolsa eran veinte dólares para volver a Storybrooke, así que les pidió a unos viajeros que la dejaran en el restaurante por esa cantidad, y lo demás, lo recorrió a pie, cruzando el límite de la ciudad, casi tres semanas después de la locura de Regina.

* * *

 **Alternis Modus**

 **El Presente**

Desde hace tres semanas, la reina flotaba en una especie de océano infinito, un lugar tranquilo, sin ruido, donde sólo estaba ella, todavía inconsciente, sin saber lo que sucedía en el exterior. Shaitan y Abaddon la mandaron a descansar, guardándola en una especie de armario gigante como si fuera una simple muñeca. No tenía idea de las atrocidades que esos monstruos les estaban haciendo a sus amigos y familia. No podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara, estaba en una especie de trance del que no conseguía despertar.

Muy lejos de ella, bañado de un aura púrpura se encontraba alguien especial, una persona querida y amada por todos, que su familia lo consideraba en otro plano existencial, disfrutando de la siguiente vid; Robín Hood.

El forajido despertó cuando Henry tocó la bóveda en la que los hermanos lo encerraron días antes luego del accidente con el ente de oscuridad, y desde ese día, nadó por el océano púrpura buscando una salida, para hacer que su cuerpo despertara y que él escapara para ver de nuevo a Regina, y compensar todo el dolor que seguramente sintió cuando ella volvió en sí, y no lo vio a su lado.

Por tres semanas, nadó sin descanso, tratando de llegar a la superficie de un océano infinito, buscando la forma de hacer contacto con ella, pero nada parecía surtir efecto. Sus gritos se apagaban al segundo de ser emitidos, se sentía más perdido y solo que nunca. Ya no sólo pensaba en Regina, sino en su pequeña niña, y en su hombrecito. El pobre ya había perdido a su madre, y ahora, estaba solo. Robín ya no quería verlo sufrir, esa era otra enorme motivación para salir.

Sin más alternativa, continuó su andar por el océano púrpura, hasta que miró a sus pies, y en un abismo oscuro, un brillo rojo palpitante, llamó su atención. A esas alturas, ya no tenía ninguna idea de qué más hacer para hallar una salida, además, la luz parecía invocarlo.

Robín dejó que su curiosidad lo dominara, y descendió nadando hasta entrar en el abismo. Mientras más se aproximaba, más lejos se iba la luz, y una cálida sensación se apoderaba de ese estrecho túnel oscuro. Con más convicción que nunca, el forajido avanzó más rápido hasta que el abismo se terminó, y un océano azul lleno de esporas brillantes apareció.

El hombre se detuvo en ese instante, porque ya no vio la luz roja, se había marchado cuando dejó el abismo, aunque no podía verlo ya, se guio por sus sensaciones hasta que por fin halló lo que buscaba.

El cuerpo de Regina estaba inerte frente a él, su bella prometida tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era lenta y tranquila, y por un momento, se temió lo peor.

─Regina ─susurraba Robín moviéndola delicadamente─, despierta, por favor.

A diferencia de él, el simple contacto no fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, lo que la tenía así, era más fuerte, aun así, continuó intentando por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no obtuvo resultados fructíferos, todo cambió sólo hasta que le vino una idea a la mente. Tomó el rostro de Regina con ambas manos, para darle un beso tierno, que era lo que ella necesitaba en el fondo, lo que se le había arrebatado tan bruscamente.

El aura de Robín comenzó a invadirla, provocando que la respiración de Regina se normalizara, y sus ojos se abrieran lentamente.

─Regina ─volvía a pronunciar Robín─, ¿estás bien?

El ambiente de Regina parecía muy turbio, frente a ella, tenía una figura oscura, bañada en esa misma aura púrpura, no podía reconocerlo, su voz se escuchaba grave y distante.

─Regina ─insistía Robín─, mírame, soy yo, ¡reacciona!

La reina obedeció las órdenes de Robín, y alzó la vista lentamente, hasta tener frente a ella esos ojos azules que tanto la enamoraron.

─Robín… ─susurraba Regina abriendo mucho los ojos─ Robín…

─Sí, Regina, soy yo. ─Replicaba el forajido tomando nuevamente su rostro.

─ ¡No! ─negaba ella haciéndose hacia atrás─ ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Esto no es real!

─ ¿De qué hablas, Regina? ─pedía saber él─ Yo estoy aquí, contigo.

─ ¡Mientes! ─exclamaba Regina muy alterada─, ¡Emma te asesinó! ¡Tú estás en un mejor lugar ahora! Uno que yo no podré alcanzar jamás.

─ ¿Qué? ─inquiría Robín tratando de tranquilizarla─ Emma no hizo nada de eso, lo único que pasó fue que me empujó al acantilado, pero no me mató, estoy a salvo, de verdad.

─ ¡No! ─pronunciaba Regina por última vez rompiendo en llanto─ Shaitan y Abaddon lo están inventando todo en mi cabeza.

─ ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué te han hecho? ─Cuestionaba Robín.

─ ¡Déjame en paz! ─Ordenaba la mujer.

─Mírame ─mandaba Robín─, Regina, mírame.

─ ¡No!

─ ¡Hazlo! ─Exigía Robín tomando sus hombros.

La reina se resistió y trató de soltarse de su agarre, mientras él seguía ordenándole que fijara su vista en él.

─Por favor, te lo suplico, mírame, Regina ─susurraba Robín─, necesito que lo hagas, que me veas, no sé lo que te pasó en estas semanas, quiero averiguarlo, pero si no me ves a los ojos, y te aseguras de que soy yo, ninguno de los dos conseguirá nada productivo. Regina, ¿tú no quieres saber si soy real o un invento de tu cabeza?

Parecía que Robín le había dado al blanco. En su vida había visto a Regina tan alterada, lo que le hicieron, la tenía completamente aterrorizada, pero al final, accedió a mirarlo de frente, con el temor en los suyos.

─Bien, muy bien, Regina, gracias ─exclamaba Robín─, ahora, mira mis ojos, dime, ¿qué es lo que ves?

Regina accedió y al ver esos ojos azules, sintió una enorme paz que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, todo el miedo al fin se disipó, y la calidez de las manos de Robín la abordaron por completo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que ves en mí, Regina? ─Inquiría Robín.

─Probablemente, lo mismo que ves en mí ─respondía Regina por inercia─. Una segunda oportunidad.

─Así es, Regina ─afirmaba Robín a punto de abrazarla, feliz porque aún lo recordaba ─, una segunda oportunidad.

─Un momento ─pedía Regina aún con desconfianza─, ¿cómo sé que Shaitan y Abaddon no te enviaron para mantenerme bajo su control?

─No sé qué te hayan hecho esos malnacidos, pero te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí, me vengaré de lo que nos hicieron. Y no, no tengo manera de demostrarte que no soy una cosa creada por ellos en tu cabeza, lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí.

─Dime algo que sólo Robín sepa. ─Pedía Regina.

─De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero, en ningún momento dejes de hacer contacto visual conmigo, ¿está bien?

Regina asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, esperando deseosa su respuesta.

* * *

 **Tierra sin Magia**

 **Hace Nueve Semanas**

Los Charming y Belle ya se habían enterado de la noticia sobre la participación de Emma y Killian en la Operación Wilhelm Tell, las cosas les pintaban de maravilla, y todo iba _viento en popa_ , tanto así, que la gran familia real tomó sus cosas junto con el pergamino del hechicero, y subieron al Jolly Roger para dar un paseo por la costa este.

─Oigan, ¿y no creen que alguien comenzará a preguntar cuando vea aun barco con trescientos años de antigüedad navegar por la orilla de Manhattan? ─Inquiría Emma subiendo al barco.

─El Jolly Roger podrá ser viejo, amor, pero es el mejor barco que encontrarás en cualquier reino. ─Alegaba Killian desde el timón.

─No creo que haya tanto revuelo por el barco, Emma ─protestaba su padre─, hay tantos barcos antiguos que son ocupados como atracciones turísticas, que nadie hará escándalo por otro más.

─Sólo espero que la guardia costera no nos detenga, si no, estaremos muertos. ─Afirmaba Snow con Neal en brazos.

Los demás miembros de la familia se subieron, y Hook levó el ancla para irse a su paseo. Mientras Hook le enseñaba a Emma a navegar, David y Snow jugaban con Neal a hacerle caras para entretenerlo, y Henry le enseñaba a Robín los enormes edificios que se veían a la distancia, mientras éste último cargaba a Roland en sus hombros.

─Es bueno ver que las cosas están mejorando ─pronunciaba Belle mirando a Regina─, no creí que volviésemos a tener un día tan tranquilo como este.

─Ni yo ─confesaba la reina─, es bueno ver que todo nuestro sufrimiento ahora es bien recompensado.

─Espero que siga así por mucho más tiempo. ─Comentaba Snow uniéndose a la conversación.

Horas después, cuando por fin llegaron a Nueva York, desembarcaron ante la atenta mirada de los curiosos, y se fueron a dar un paseo por las calles de la gran manzana. Llegaron a una calle repleta de joyerías, y Charming, Killian y Henry se llevaron a Regina con ellos, mientras que Emma, Belle y Snow hicieron lo propio con Robín. Entraron a varias tiendas y cada novio eligió un brazalete que ambos usarían hasta el día de la boda.

Cuando Emma y Killian pagaron por ambos brazaletes, todos subieron al barco y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 **Alternis Modus**

 **El Presente**

─Los brazaletes ─respondía Robín─, el brazalete que Emma te dio en Nueva York, no fue su idea, fue mía.

─ ¿Qué? ─Preguntaba Regina.

─Así es. Yo le dije en el Jolly Roger que los compráramos.

La reina estaba asombrada, y de repente comenzó a reír ante esa declaración.

─ ¿Cuál es la razón para que te rías? ─inquiría Robín─ Estoy hablando en serio.

Ella rápidamente lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta y le regresó el beso que le dio para despertarla momentos antes.

─ ¿Y eso a qué se debe? ─Pedía saber Robín.

─Yo le dije lo mismo a delineador. ─Afirmaba Regina.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Sí ─contestaba ella con una sonrisa─. Entonces, es cierto, estás aquí.

─Sí, Regina, estoy contigo, en donde sea que estemos.

Al fin, ella ya no se resistió al comprender que él realmente estaba con ella, que no la había abandonado, y que no importaba el lugar en donde ahora se encontraban, estaban juntos y no los iban a separar.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─Cuestionaba Regina abrazando a Robín.

─Es una especie de _Dimensión Alterna_ , creo. ─Replicaba el forajido.

─Te extrañé tanto. ─Aseguraba Regina volviendo a llorar.

─Y yo a ti, Regina, y yo a ti.

No querían separarse uno del otro, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo así. Necesitaban sentirse, acariciarse y saberse uno al lado del otro, lo requerían con verdadera desesperación.

Querían permanecer así por siempre, abrazados, flotando en medio de la nada, aunque también querían salir, y buscar respuestas.

* * *

 **Condado de Harney, Oregón**

 **Dos Días Después**

Emma durmió todo el camino de regreso a la reservación de Azoka. El cansancio podía más que ella en todos los sentidos, apenas comía, pero poco a poco estaba recuperando las fuerzas.

A media tarde, la chica la despertó para mostrarle la casa abandonada que servía como distractor de curiosos sobre la Prisión de los Dinistrio, y luego, se adentraron más al hogar de Azoka.

─ ¿Por qué los tenían casi a la orilla? ─Preguntaba Emma mirando la casa.

─Según sé, porque la magia ahí perdía su fuerza.

─Me doy cuenta de ello. ─Respondía la Salvadora comenzando a tocar su cuello al sentir una vez más el ardor.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre? ─Inquiría Azoka deteniendo el auto.

─No es nada, sigue avanzando. ─Ordenaba Emma con molestia.

─Déjame ver. ─Pedía Azoka.

─No te vas a mover hasta que te la enseñe, ¿verdad?

─No hagas la pregunta, si ya conoces la respuesta.

Emma se dio por vencida y se bajó la chaqueta roja para que la chica viera la mordida del _escarabajo mortem_ que recobraba su fuerza y veneno mientras se adentraban más en la fuente de magia.

─Un maldito escarabajo de Camelot me mordió hace tres semanas, y el veneno casi me mata cuando luché contra Regina. Creí que ya había sanado al no haber magia a su alrededor, pero, me equivoqué.

─No es problema, yo puedo arreglarlo. ─Afirmaba Azoka arrancando el auto.

─No se puede curar con magia ─rebatía Emma─. Se quita solo.

─No voy a usar magia. ─Refutaba Azoka.

Y así lo hizo, luego de hablar con el líder de la reservación, fueron inmediatamente a su casa para comenzar con la curación de Emma, que simplemente consistió en una sesión rápida de aromaterapia, infusiones, y un ungüento cien por ciento orgánico.

Una vez que la herida dejó de doler, Azoka la condujo a donde se realizaba verdaderamente la magia. Ambas bajaron al sótano, y ahí, en un enorme caldero negro, comenzaron a verter los ingredientes que necesitaban para conocer la forma de derrotar a los Dinistrio.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ─Preguntaba Emma mordiendo una manzana.

─Esperar a que el humo nos diga lo que queremos saber. ─Replicaba Azoka.

El humo grisáceo proyectó imágenes muy extrañas sobre la luz y la oscuridad, ninguna las comprendía, hasta que una extraña voz comenzó a hablar.

─ _Luz y oscuridad, dos fuerzas que han existido desde el principio de los tiempos, siempre jugando una con la otra en balance y equilibrio, una, dadora de vida, paz, y amor. La otra, mensajera de la destrucción, muerte, y desolación. Ambas importantes para todos, y todos importantes para ellas._

─ ¿Qué significa eso? ─Indagaba Azoka.

─Ni idea. ─Contestaba Emma de inmediato.

─ _Una no puede existir sin la otra. Si la luz destruye a la oscuridad, en poco tiempo, la luz del mundo se apagará, para siempre, y viceversa._

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver en esto? ─Le preguntaba Azoka al humo grisáceo.

─ _Shaitan y Abaddon Dinistrio_ ─respondía la voz proyectando sus siluetas─ _,_ _los Hermanos de la Destrucción, seres desalmados que son hijos puros de la Oscuridad, no se les puede vencer, nadie puede hacerlo._

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─espetaba Emma─ ¡Eso es imposible!

─ _Simples mortales, mágicos o no, jamás serán capaces de destruirlos, ni siquiera uniendo sus poderes. Todos serán derrotados._

─No puede ser ─decía Emma bajando la cabeza─, estoy perdida.

─ _Sólo hay un ser capaz de llevar a cabo tan increíble e importante labor_ ─volvía a hablar la voz─ _. Y ese es el producto del verdadero amor. Porque él es la representación de toda la luz, bondad y pureza del cosmos._

─O sea, yo. ─Respondía Emma con orgullo.

─ _Sin embargo, hay un alto Precio que pagar si a los Dinistrio se les piensa destruir._

─ ¿Cuál? ─Indagaba Azoka.

─ _El producto del verdadero amor es la contraparte perfecta de los hermanos, si se lucha con ellos directamente, ambas partes saldrán afectadas severamente._

─Por eso usaron a Regina. ─Concluía la salvadora.

─ _El Precio a pagar, si se quiere destruir a las representaciones de la Luz y la oscuridad, es condenarse a un destino peor que la misma muerte, y ese es; Perder su propia esencia._

─ ¿Cómo es eso posible? ─Volvía a preguntar Azoka.

─ _Si el producto del verdadero amor destruye a Shaitan y Abaddon, sus recuerdos, su esencia y poderes desaparecerán, dejando a un nuevo individuo, sin la posibilidad de recuperar nada de su vida anterior._

El humo se consumió y la voz terminó su relato. Azoka estaba en shock, y por su parte, Emma permanecía callada, mirando al suelo, poniendo su mano en la herida, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

─ ¿Crees que sea cierto? ─Preguntaba Azoka observándola con atención, esperando su reacción.

─No me importa lo que me pase ─replicaba Swan─, mientras proteja a los que amo, no me importa dar mi propia vida a cambio de las suyas.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─Cuestionaba Azoka por última vez.

─Más que nunca. ─Rebatía la Salvadora.

─Bien ─respondía Azoka─. Entonces, acompáñame.

─ ¿Adónde?

─A que conozcas la raíz del _Centrum Omnia_ de la tierra sin magia.

La chica abrió una puerta oculta, y ambas entraron a una habitación roja en donde había un agujero en el suelo tapado con una puertilla de madera muy antigua.

─Una vez que dejemos caer esta habichuela mágica seca en ese hoyo, crearemos un portal por el que cruzarás de regreso al bosque encantado, ya ahí, correrás por tu cuenta.

─ ¿Tú no vendrás? ─Preguntaba Emma.

─No creo que la _tierra de los cuentos_ sea lo mío. ─Replicaba la chica con seguridad.

─Creí que querías atrapar a los hermanos. ─Exclamaba Emma.

─Así es, pero, no creo sobrevivir más de una hora en ese lugar.

─Lo mismo dije la primera vez que llegué, pero no te obligaré a ir, gracias por todo ─decía Emma─, y no te preocupes, que de una forma u otra, haré pagar a los Dinistrio por tu padre.

─Yo soy quien te lo agradece ─comentaba Azoka─. Golpéalos muy fuerte por mí, ¿quieres?

─Claro que sí. ─Respondía Emma.

Azoka levantó la escotilla y la luz naranja inundó la habitación, después, dejó caer la Habichuela y un remolino se creó casi de inmediato.

─ ¡Listo! ─pronunciaba la chica─. Ya sabes cómo funcionan estos portales.

─De acuerdo, aquí voy.

─ ¡Alto! ─pronunciaba Tate con el arma en la mano y Landers detrás suyo─, quédense en donde están.

─ ¿Cómo nos encontró, detective? ─Inquiría Emma.

─La vida es tan sencilla cuando le pones rastreador a las cosas. ─Exclamaba Tate.

─Por última vez, Yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de Gold.

─ ¿Y qué hace aquí entonces? ─Interrogaba el detective.

─Estoy aquí para salvar a la gente que amo de un destino al que ese maldito cocodrilo los envió ─respondía Emma sin moverse─. Usted nunca lo conoció, pero ese hombre no merecía la salvación, al contrario, se merece lo que le pasó por no saber separarse del poder. Y ahora, si usted y su querido compañero, el detective Landers me lo permiten, tengo que ir a enmendar los errores de Rumplestiltskin.

─ ¿Quién? ─preguntaba Landers─ ¿El personaje del cuento? ¿Es en serio?

─Creo que se volvió loca, sheriff Swan.

─Hay más de un plano existencial, y ustedes son demasiado egocéntricos para creer que el suyo es el único que existe. ─Replicaba Emma recordando las palabras de Jefferson.

─ ¿Y a qué plano existencial te dirigirás? ─inquiría Tate con sarcasmo─ ¿El país de las maravillas? ¿Nunca jamás?

─Ese último ya lo visité. ─Respondía Emma provocando el enojo del detective.

─Bueno, ya fue suficiente ─replicaba Tate─. Ustedes dos nos acompañarán, y responderán todas y cada una de nuestras dudas.

─Y dígame, detective Tate, ¿qué dirá el juez al saber que usted le está apuntando a un par de civiles desarmadas fuera de su jurisdicción?

─Ella tiene razón, Alex. ─Agregaba Jack.

─Guarda silencio, Landers, lo que yo necesito son respuestas, y las voy a obtener así sea lo último que haga.

Emma estaba a punto de contestar, cuando el remolino comenzó a salirse de control, y los succionó a los cuatro, llevándolos al bosque encantado.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Esa Misma Noche**

La luna llena más hermosa que alguien se podía imaginar iluminaba cada rincón de Misthaven. En tiempos antiguos, habría sido la noche perfecta para que una manada de lobos diese una caminata nocturna, sin embargo, en su lugar, Mulán y Ruby corrían por todos lados buscando respuestas sobre la desaparición de Snow y compañía hace más de tres semanas. Llegaron a los viejos dominios del ser oscuro, y notaron algo extraño alrededor del castillo de Gold.

Se escondieron entre el follaje cuando escucharon a un soldado de Regina aproximarse, después Mulán lo capturó y se lo llevó lejos del sitio para obtener algunas respuestas.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo en el castillo de Rumplestiltskin? ─Preguntaba Mulán.

─Jamás te lo diré. ─Respondía el Guardia.

─Comienza a hablar, o mi amiga te cenará. ─Amenazaba la guerrera señalando a Ruby convertida en lobo.

─No le temo a un perro gigante. ─Mascullaba el hombre cuando Mulán le puso la espada en el cuello y Ruby comenzó a gruñir.

─A mi amiga no le gusta que le digan de esa manera, así que, además de que nos respondas, te sugiero que te disculpes.

─Necesitarás más que un perro y una espada para hacerme hablar.

─Bien ─respondía Mulán─. Ruby.

El lobo gruñó con más ímpetu, Mulán se apartó y Caperucita se abalanzó hacia él comenzando a morderle la mano derecha.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo con el castillo del ser oscuro? ─Volvía a preguntar Mulán.

─No lo sé. ─Contestaba el soldado.

─Respuesta incorrecta. ─Decía Mulán mientras que Ruby le mordía la mano con más fuerza.

─Puedes hacerlo más fácil para ti si nos dices lo que queremos saber, no es necesario llegar a esto.

El guardia cerró la boca, tragándose todo el dolor que la mandíbula de Ruby ejercía, luego de un rato, siguió con el brazo, hasta que el hombre por fin se rindió.

─ ¡Ya! ─suplicaba el guardia─ ¡Lo diré!

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─Cuestionaba Mulán por última vez.

─La reina está construyendo una especie de contenedor en algo llamado _Centrum Omnia._

─ ¿Para qué lo quiere?

─Para depositar la energía de cinco héroes y llenarlo con oscuridad.

─Esos héroes, ¿dónde están?

─En cinco prisiones, calabozos equidistantes uno del otro y del castillo de Rumplestiltskin.

─ ¿Cómo se llega a ellas y en dónde están?

─Eso no lo sé, de hecho, casi nadie lo sabe, te lo juro.

Mulán lo noqueó golpeándolo con la empuñadura de su espada en la cabeza, lo ató y lo escondió en una cueva. Luego, sacó la caperuza del morral que llevaba consigo y se la puso a Ruby para que volviera a la normalidad.

─ ¿Crees que lo que dijo es verdad? ─Inquiría Ruby amarrando fuertemente su caperuza.

─No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguar más sobre esas prisiones e intentar liberar a Charming y a los demás. ─Replicaba Mulán guardando su espada.

─Desearía que Emma estuviera aquí ─pronunciaba Ruby─, con ella, encontrarlos sería más fácil.

─Lo sé. ─Respondía Mulán con tristeza.

Justo cuando tenían esa charla, a lo lejos, una especie de rayo cayó cerca del puerto, y alcanzaron a notar figuras humanas cayendo del cielo, lo que significaba que un alguien o algo acababa de atravesar un portal mágico. Ambas, se miraron a los ojos, y corrieron para corroborar sus suposiciones, y con la esperanza de encontrar más ayuda contra los nuevos planes de Regina.


	6. Primer Encuentro

**VI**

 **Primo**

 **Conventus**

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Tres Semanas Antes**

Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue a la Nueva Reina Malvada en su Palacio, ahora, lo único que percibía era el aire frío que rondaba el lugar en el que la Sra. Gold se encontraba.

Bella abrió los ojos con dificultad, estaba acostada en el suelo húmedo de lo que parecía era una cueva enorme, en la que muy en lo alto se alcanzaba a distinguir la luz del día, era bastante alto, la cueva era muy extensa y el clima frío le calaba hasta los huesos.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Eran preguntas que no respondería allí acostada, así que, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro lugar tratando de encontrar una salida. Llegó a una puerta abierta y cruzó un puente hecho de piedra, definitivamente, esa no era una cueva para nada común. Bella echó un vistazo abajo, y entre las sombras, se distinguía una especie de criatura flotando en el fondo. Regresó la vista a la parte superior y no encontró otro haz de luz, sino muchas puertas que al parecer no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Esas puertas estaban muy elevadas para ella, y le causaban mucha curiosidad, sin embargo, sabía que no podía perder el tiempo indagando sobre hacia donde la llevaría cada puerta, tenía que averiguar la clase de cueva en la que la habían metido, y sobretodo, necesitaba encontrar a Charming y los demás.

Cruzó el puente lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la siguiente puerta sólo para encontrar una especie de escaleras mal formadas que iban en espiral llegando hasta más al fondo, y terminaban en una especie de salón con el piso hecho de cristal iluminado por unas antorchas azules.

El sitio era extraño, toda la "torre" estaba iluminada por antorchas azules iguales a las de abajo, sin embargo, por más que quisiese ir a investigar, tenía que salir de ahí, así que, continuó su camino subiendo las escaleras con suma dificultad. Todos los escalones eran irregulares y estrechos, la pared no servía mucho como un apoyo, ya que de ella sobresalían pequeños pedazos de roca punzantes muy filosas al contacto.

Siguió subiendo hasta alcanzar la primera puerta que tuvo frente suyo, y al abrirla, se encontró en la misma habitación donde estaba el puente, sólo que ella veía todo desde la parte superior de un pedestal en donde había un poste con un pequeño gancho. Luego de revisarlo con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta que al otro lado había una enorme puerta dorada con lo que parecía ser una cerradura gigantesca.

De pronto, un rugido interrumpió el silencio espectral que inundaba la cueva, algo no estaba bien, y ella lo sabía, salió del lugar y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Subió unos cuantos peldaños deformes hasta que encontró otra puerta, la abrió, y halló una habitación con demasiados huecos en las paredes que daban el aspecto de salidas del sitio.

Bella tomó una de las antorchas de la entrada y se dirigió a la primera entrada a su izquierda, sus pasos hacían eco en la pequeña habitación que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte, pero, sin que se diera cuenta, un nuevo ruido se apoderó del recinto. Se escuchaba como si algo bajara a gran velocidad del techo, y así era.

La Sra. Gold levantó la mirada y una especie de mano gigante la estaba sujetando mientras que el suelo bajo sus pies se abría, y la cueva se la tragaba completamente, llevándola hasta lo más profundo de su Calabozo.

* * *

 **El Presente**

Ruby y Mulán corrían sin parar con dirección a esa colina cerca del Puerto en donde habían visto ese Portal Mágico, sin importar quién o lo que fuera, necesitaban averiguarlo, querían saber si sus nuevos visitantes eran amigos o más aliados para la Reina Malvada.

Esa noche en la que se proyectaba la luna más brillante y plateada que alguna de las dos había visto en su vida, y ambas corrías sin descanso, sin embargo, a medio camino, un ciclón de color verde las detuvo en seco; era Dorothy la que venía de regreso de Oz con una expresión que sólo demostraba una leve molestia, molestia que Ruby conocía muy bien.

─ ¿Dorothy? ─ **cuestionaba Mulán cuando el Ciclón se disipó** ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habíamos dejado en Oz.

─No podían deshacerse de mí tan fácil ─ **espetaba Dorothy acomodando su vestido** ─, ¿por qué no regresaron conmigo a Oz? Yo pensaba que ese era el plan.

─Sí volvimos contigo ─ **replicaba Ruby con rapidez** ─, es sólo que al parecer los ciclones están a la orden del día en la Tierra de Oz, porque, si mal no recuerdo, un pedazo de madera te golpeó en la cabeza, y cuando tratamos de ir en tu ayuda el mismo Ciclón que trajo esa cosa nos absorbió a las dos y nos envió a Arendelle.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy recordando el chichón de su cabeza.**

─Sí ─ **proseguía Mulán** ─. Conocimos a la Reina de Arendelle y tratamos de volver a Oz, pero, como puedes darte cuenta, la suerte no ha estado de nuestro lado en estos meses, aunque, debo decir que es muy bueno ver que estás bien.

─Gracias, Mulán ─ **exclamaba Dorothy con una sonrisa** ─, por cierto, _Wolfie_ , ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir en el Inframundo?

─ ¿Decirte, yo? ─ **indagaba Ruby nerviosa** ─, ¿me puedes recordar lo qué era, por favor?

─No lo sé, dijiste que era muy importante, que no podía esperar, pero fuimos interrumpidas por tu amiga Snow y su hija.

─ ¿Qué día fue ese, _Kansas_? ─ **Preguntaba Caperucita sin quitarse la capucha.**

─ ¿El día anterior a que Emma derrotara a Hades? ─ **Respondía Mulán.**

─ ¿Fue ese día, en serio? ─ **indagaba Ruby con una risa sorpresiva** ─, pues, sí te lo diré, pero no justo ahora. Mulán y yo estamos buscando información sobre la desaparición de Snow y los demás.

─ ¿Ahora qué fue lo que pasó?

─En el camino te explicamos ─ **intervenía Mulán** ─, por lo pronto, acompáñanos, tenemos que interceptar a los que llegaron antes que tú.

Dorothy asintió y las tres comenzaron a correr colina arriba esquivando unos pocos troncos caídos que había en el Sendero.

Mientras ellas subían por esa pendiente, todos los recién llegados al Bosque Encantado se levantaban luego de su estrepitosa caída del cielo.

─ ¿Emma? ─ **comenzaba Azoka alzando la vista** ─ ¿Estás bien?

─Sí ─ **contestaba la Salvadora apoyando los codos sobre el césped y quitándose el cabello del rostro** ─. No es la primera vez que aterrizo de forma tan sutil en el Bosque Encantado.

─ ¿Bosque Encantado? ─ **cuestionaba Tate apuntándoles con el arma** ─ ¿En dónde diablos estamos?

─Oh no… ─ **Exclamaba Emma hundiendo la cabeza en el suelo.**

─Ustedes dos, no se muevan de donde están, pongan sus manos sobre su cabeza y respondan la pregunta. ─ **Ordenaba Landers con su arma también levantada.**

─Ya lo dijo el Detective Tate, Detective Landers ─ **respondía Emma** ─. Esto es el Bosque Encantado, un lugar repleto de aquello que es escaso en nuestro mundo.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Pedía saber Alex Tate.**

─De esto ─ **alegaba Azoka moviendo su mano para hacer desaparecer sus armas** ─, de la Magia.

─No sabía que tuvieras Magia. ─ **Afirmaba la Salvadora poniéndose lentamente de pie.**

─Ni yo ─ **contestaba la chica** ─, creo que di un pequeño salto de fe.

─ ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ─ **inquiría Landers** ─ ¿A qué sitio infernal nos trajeron?

─Punto número uno ─ **comenzaba Emma volteando a ver a los Detectives** ─, nadie los invitó a venir, ustedes se colaron y trajeron a Azoka con ustedes. Y punto número dos: este sitio no es infernal, el único lugar con esa descripción yo sí lo conocí, y se llama Inframundo.

─ ¿Qué es el Bosque Encantado? ─ **Intervenía Tate.**

─Uno de los muchos Reinos que existen en esta realidad ─ **explicaba Azoka cruzando sus brazos** ─, un lugar que no tenía la mínima intención en conocer, y en donde nos quedaremos los tres encerrados para siempre.

─ ¿Cómo que para siempre? ─ **Cuestionaba Landers.**

─Escuchen Detectives, me encantaría quedarme a contarles cómo se efectúa la transición entre mundos y el hecho de que dudo que aún existan habichuelas, pero tengo que salvar a mi Familia, así que, si me disculpan, yo no quiero ser comida de Ogro. ─ **Exclamaba Emma comenzando a caminar.**

─ ¿Ogro? ─ **Decían los tres novatos caminando detrás de la Salvadora.**

─ ¿Esas cosas de verdad existen? ─ **Preguntaba Tate.**

─Sí ─ **contestaba Emma comenzando a bajar la colina** ─, son enormes, torpes, mal olientes, y ciegos. Criaturas que podrían destrozar tu cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─ ¿No pensarás dejarnos aquí, o sí? ─ **Indagaba Landers.**

─Por más que yo quisiera hacerlo, no puedo ─ **exclamaba Emma con fastidio** ─, tampoco puedo ponerlos en peligro sabiendo que ustedes tres son más inexpertos que yo en lo que al Bosque Encantado se refiere.

─ ¿Qué harás? ─ **Pedía saber Azoka.**

─Si todos los de Storybrooke volvieron aquí, los dejaré en la Aldea más cercana, a partir de ahí, seguiré sola para salvar a mi Familia.

─Yo puedo ayudarte. ─ **Exclamaba Azoka cuando Emma se dio la vuelta.**

─Sé que acabas de descubrir que tienes Magia ─ **replicaba la Salvadora** ─, y también lo mucho que quieres patearle el trasero a los Dinistrio, pero entiende, no puedo llevarte conmigo si no controlas tus poderes, y mucho menos sabes usar un arco o una Espada.

Azoka asintió frustrada en silencio cuando Emma regresó a su antigua posición y prosiguieron su descenso. ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba ahora? ¿Cómo encontraría a sus Seres Queridos? ¿Qué tanto tendría que hacer para detener a Shaitan y Abaddon? Todavía no encontraba las respuestas a esas importantes preguntas. No tenía idea de en dónde comenzar, ni con quien acudir.

Detrás de ella, Azoka, Landers y Tate caminaban en fila india, mirando al cielo cada que pasaba un dragón, un hada o cualquier criatura extraña.

La noche estaba tranquila, y la Aldea junto al Puerto se veía hermosa al quedar iluminada por las tenues luces de las antorchas y los candiles de las casas, eso era algo que Emma no recordaba, no había pasado ninguna noche así en el Bosque Encantado, y por alguna razón, esta escena le gustaba mucho, le parecía increíble que a pesar de la dificultad que se les venía encima, los antiguos habitantes de Storybrooke parecían llevar bien el haber vuelto por segunda vez a su lugar de origen.

Alzó la mirada, y sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaron con una enorme intensidad al ver el mástil del viejo Jolly Roger en el muelle. Emma sabía que algo estaba mal, y que todos sus Seres Queridos estaban en peligro, no obstante, en el fondo tenía la esperanza que Killian hubiese sido tan egoísta para abandonarlos e ir a buscar a su querida Nave, y que esa pesadilla de hace tres semanas sólo fuese eso, un horrible y tortuoso invento de su imaginación.

─Apresúrense ─ **ordenaba Emma acelerando el paso** ─, creo que encontré a alguien que nos ayudará.

─ ¿Quién? ─ **Inquiría Azoka con incertidumbre.**

─ ¡¿Emma?! ─ **vociferaba Ruby desde más abajo junto con Mulán y Dorothy interrumpiendo a Swan** ─ ¡Emma!

Caperucita, la Guerrera y la chica subieron lo que les quedaba de camino hasta llegar a la Salvadora. Emma las miraba agradecida por haber encontrado rostros conocidos en tan poco tiempo, sabía que con ellas ahí las cosas serían más fáciles.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **exclamaba Ruby al abrazarla con fuerza** ─ ¿De verdad eres tú?

─Más despacio, Ruby ─ **suplicaba Emma con algo de dolor** ─, me vas a romper, claro que soy yo.

─Me alegro tanto de que estés bien ─ **proseguía Caperucita sin soltarla** ─. Snow tenía razón.

─ ¿En qué tenía razón mi mamá? ─ **inquiría Emma** ─ ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

─No es nada, sólo que, verte de pie después de que todos pensamos lo peor es bastante reconfortante. ─ **Afirmaba Ruby dejando de abrazarla por fin.**

─ ¿Lo peor? ─ **indagaba Emma** ─, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

─Todos creíamos que habías Muerto. ─ **Respondía Mulán seriamente.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **espetaba Emma** ─ ¿Por qué creyeron eso?

─Garfio dijo que sintió que te perdía ─ **aclaraba Caperucita** ─, él dijo que un fuerte dolor en el Corazón le dio a entender eso.

¿Qué había sentido Killian? ¿Acaso habrá sido en el momento en que entró en paro? Emma no tenía ni idea, lo único que se le metió entre ceja y ceja fue que su Amor sufrió hace tres semanas, y aún esperaba verlo en la cubierta del Jolly Roger cuando llegaran al Puerto, sin embargo, esa ligera esperanza se desvaneció segundos después.

─ ¿Dónde están todos? ─ **preguntaba Emma luego de salir del shock** ─ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

─Tus padres, Henry, Garfio y Bella desaparecieron hace tres semanas ─ **explicaba Mulán** ─. Ruby y yo los hemos buscado por todo el Bosque y hasta hoy encontramos una prueba fehaciente de su paradero.

─ ¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso? ─ **Pedía saber Emma.**

─Todos ellos fueron a confrontar a Regina el mismo día que volvieron aquí, desde ahí no supimos nada más. ─ **Respondía Ruby.**

─ ¿Y cuál es esa prueba fehaciente?

─Acabamos de tener una interesante charla con uno de los Soldados de Regina, dijo que ella tiene a cinco Héroes encerrados en cinco prisiones equidistantes de algo importante dentro del antiguo castillo de Rumplestiltskin. ─ **Relataba Mulán.**

─Teníamos pensado ir a buscar ayuda con Mérida y la bruja a la que le encanta convertir a las personas en osos ─ **proseguía Ruby** ─. Pero, creo que ahora que ya estás aquí, será más fácil.

─ ¿Cómo dices? ─ **Indagaba Emma con sorpresa.**

─Que tú le harás frente a Regina y los salvarás con un solo pase de tu mano. ─ **Afirmaba Mulán.**

Emma levantó su mano y titubeó al intentar tocar la herida por instinto, no estaba segura de poder usar su Magia todavía. También quería ir corriendo de frente hasta Regina y sacarle a los Dinistrio de encima, sin embargo, no sabía qué era lo que pasaría en el momento de enfrentarlos, y no entendía que papel tendría su Familia en el Plan de Abaddon y Shaitan.

─No puedo usar Magia ahora ─ **respondía Emma mirando al Puerto** ─. Además, quien está haciendo todo esto no es Regina.

─ ¿Por qué no puedes usarla? ─ **Preguntaba Dorothy uniéndose a la conversación.**

─La historia es bastante larga de contar, sólo les diré que mis fuerzas no son suficientes como para emprender una misión suicida ─ **exclamaba Emma comenzando a caminar** ─. Tenemos que movernos, y creo que lo mejor será seguir con el plan que ustedes tenían e ir a buscar ayuda.

─ ¿No es Regina? ─ **preguntaba Mulán** ─. Entonces si no es ella, ¿por qué su Guardia Negra ronda por todo el Bosque Encantado llevándose Aldeanos para que trabajen como sus esclavos en lo que sea que esté haciendo con el Castillo de Gold?

─ ¿Por qué dices que no es ella? ─ **Agregaba Ruby.**

─Se los explicaré cuando vayamos a ver a Mérida, por lo pronto, tengo que poner a estos tres a salvo. ─ **Reiteraba la Salvadora señalando a Azoka, junto con los Detectives Landers y Tate.**

─Yo iré contigo. ─ **Exclamaba Azoka.**

─Escucha, no sabemos todavía lo que los Dinistrio quieran con el _Centrum Omnia_ , ni los peligros que esos Calabozos puedan contener. Necesito mantenerte a salvo para regresarte en una pieza a la Tierra sin Magia.

─Sé que tienes razón, en todo ─ **repelaba Azoka** ─, pero era deber de mi Familia cuidar a esos Monstruos, así que tengo que asegurarme personalmente de que estamos a un paso de librar a los Reinos de esas alimañas.

─No sé por qué diablos pensé que podía detenerte ─ **contestaba Emma dándose por vencida** ─. Ahora, Ruby, ¿dónde están los enanos y los demás?

─En una Aldea cerca del Bosque Infinito. A Neal y a Baby Hood los está cuidando Granny.

─Bien, esto es lo que haremos: necesito poner a los Detectives en un lugar seguro, Ruby, Mulán, requiero que los lleven a esa Aldea, asegúrense de no toparse con ningún Soldado, y vuelvan lo antes posible, Azoka, ve con ellas.

─ También voy con ustedes. ─ **Agregaba Dorothy.**

─ ¿Y tú qué harás? ─ **Inquiría Ruby.**

─Iré a ver quién se ha adueñado del Jolly Roger ─ **exclamaba Emma acomodando su Chaqueta Roja** ─. Por cierto, Ruby, ¿crees que sea posible que me prestes tu Caperuza?

─ ¿Para qué?

─No quiero que nadie en el Puerto me reconozca, es todo.

─Ten la mía ─ **intervenía Mulán** ─, necesitamos a Ruby caminando en dos pies.

La Salvadora aceptó y la tomó lo más rápido que pudo, una vez que se la puso correctamente, les ordenó separarse para proseguir con su plan para encontrar a su Familia, pidiéndoles antes de marcharse que ni a los viejos conocidos les dijeran que ella estaba ahí porque sabía que, de enterarse alguien, el rumor se esparciría como un efecto dominó y pronto llegaría a los oídos de aquellos que trataron de eliminarla.

Una vez que los vio desaparecer entre la profundidad de la noche, caminó con dirección al Puerto por fin.

Cuando pisó las calles del lugar bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar sin poder evitar oír las pláticas de los Aldeanos que no dejaban de hablar de la desaparición de varias personas por obra de la emblemática Guardia Negra.

Poco antes de llegar, se detuvo en seco al escuchar la mención del nombre de Killian. Un viejo Marino se quejaba porque ante la desaparición de Garfio el Jolly Roger seguía sin un dueño y varios marineros esperaban deseosos hacerse con la Nave más rápida de todos los Reinos, eso le daba una ligera esperanza, porque le decía que en el Barco todavía estaría algún miembro de la tripulación y le sería más fácil continuar con su misión.

Caminó hasta el muelle, y subió a cubierta sólo para encontrarla vacía, no obstante, la limpieza de la misma le daba a entender que había alguien ahí todavía.

─ ¿Hola? ─ **exclamaba Emma caminando en la cubierta** ─ ¿Hay alguien aquí?

─ ¡Cuidado, señorita! ─ **pronunciaba una voz masculina saliendo del camarote del Capitán** ─ ¡Nadie pisa la cubierta del Jolly Roger sin ser invitado primero!

Aquel hombre que caminaba por la cubierta era nada más y nada menos que el Sr. Smee, quien al parecer no lograba reconocerla con esa cosa puesta.

─Dime, ¿quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

─Necesito de tu ayuda, Smee. ─ **Respondía Emma rápidamente.**

─Veo que me conoces, pero no has contestado mi pregunta inicial. ─ **Alegaba Smee cruzándose de brazos.**

Emma caminó velozmente, lo tomó por el hombro y lo llevó cerca de la entrada del camarote del Capitán.

─Soy yo, Smee ─d **ecía Emma mirándolo a los ojos** ─, voy a rescatar a Killian y al resto de mi Familia, y para hacerlo te necesito a ti.

─Emma… ─ **pronunciaba Smee con un hilo de voz y con los ojos muy abiertos** ─ no es posible. Todos dijeron que habías Muerto.

─No deberías creer todo lo que oyes, Smee ─ **exclamaba la Salvadora con una sonrisa** ─. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Me ayudas?

─ ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

─Que nos lleves a DunBroch, sé que tú puedes navegar el Jolly Roger como para llevarnos y traernos en una pieza.

Smee lo pensó por un instante. Le debía mucho a Garfio, y sabía que era su deber ayudar a Emma para rescatarlo de dónde sea que esté encerrado, sin embargo, no se sentía seguro de hacerlo en realidad.

─Te necesito, Smee, si no conseguimos rescatarlos, no habrá manera de que alguno de nosotros sobreviva a lo que se nos aproxima.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Pedía saber Smee.**

─Después te lo cuento, ¿me ayudarás, o tendré que conseguir a alguien más para que navegue este Barco?

─Lo haré ─ **aceptaba Smee** ─, por el Capitán.

─ ¡Ese es el espíritu! ─ **pronunciaba Emma con alivio** ─ En serio, Smee, gracias.

─ ¿Y cuándo zarpamos?

─Cuando Ruby y las demás lleguen, y esa es tu primera orden, Smee. Tendrás que quedarte en la cubierta o en el muelle, donde tú quieras, pero necesito que las recibas cuando lleguen. ─ **Mandaba Emma caminando hacia el Camarote de Killian.**

─ ¿Y qué harás tú? ─ **Preguntaba Smee.**

─Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí, iré bajo cubierta y me avisarás cuando sea la hora de partir, ¿entendiste?

─De acuerdo, Capitana Swan. ─ **Respondía Smee con aire burlón.**

Aunque sabía que era una broma, las palabras de Smee le recordaban a su Capitán, y las incontables ocasiones en las que llegó a llamarla de esa forma.

Sin que ninguno agregara nada más, Emma bajó, y se acostó en la cama de Killian. Faltaba poco para encontrarlo, muy pronto se volverían a ver, y ella podría calmar su dolor y pena.

Ahora, sólo tenía que esperar a sus acompañantes para marcharse, y eso le parecía una cosa extraña. En el pasado, por muy intensa y peligrosa que fuera la situación, en la mayoría de los casos prefería hacer las cosas en solitario, sin involucrar a nadie, sin embargo, esta situación le parecía diferente. Ya no era sólo su Familia la que corría peligro, eran todos los Reinos, y no podía darse el lujo de cometer el mismo error del pasado, esto los inmiscuía a todos, y si los Dinistrio estaban destinados a destruirla, al menos tenía que asegurarse que el Precio sólo fuese suyo.

A pesar de que el Barco estaba anclado en el muelle, las pequeñas olas hacían que se moviera lentamente, provocando que Emma cayera poco a poco en un sueño profundo, todo gracias a que aún estaba cansada, y el Jolly Roger la hacía sentir como en casa, ya que, de cierta forma, lo era.

Mientras la Salvadora se perdía en sus sueños, Ruby y Mulán conducían a los cuatro novatos por el Bosque Encantado, avanzando lo más que podían para llegar a esa Aldea lo antes posible.

─Creo que debimos decirle a Emma que el Bosque Infinito queda a medio día del Puerto. ─ **Reconocía Mulán mirando hacia atrás.**

─Tienes razón, pero, pasaron tantas cosas hace un rato que al parecer ninguna de las dos recordó ese pequeño gran detalle. ─ **Afirmaba Ruby con una sonrisa.**

─Parece que ver a Emma te hace muy feliz, _Wolfie_. ─ **Aseveraba Dorothy luego de empujar a Tate para caminar.**

─No te imaginas cuánto ─ **contestaba Ruby** ─, sí me hace muy feliz.

─ ¿De verdad? **─cuestionaba la chica sin poder creerlo todavía** ─ ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, en el Inframundo no te vi muy apegada a ella.

─No es tanto por Emma, sino por lo que representa ─ **aclaraba Caperucita** ─, tienes razón, nosotras dos no somos muy unidas, pero sí somos amigas. Emma significa mucho para varias personas como su hijo, sus padres, o Garfio. Ella es la Salvadora, llevó la luz a Storybrooke y ayudó a todos de la mejor manera a alcanzar su Final Feliz.

Indirectamente, los Detectives Landers y Tate escuchaban la respuesta de Ruby sin entender absolutamente nada sobre ese título de "Salvadora", aunque, para esos dos, todo era confuso, y difícil de comprender en ese instante.

─No sé cómo explicártelo, _Kansas_ , pero Emma tiene la capacidad de darle Luz y Esperanza a los que la rodean, por eso estoy feliz de volver a verla, de saber que está bien, porque pronto, traerá la Luz al Bosque Encantado una vez que se encargue de esta nueva amenaza.

─Hablando de esa nueva amenaza ─ **intervenía Mulán olvidándose de los otros tres que miraban por todos lados** ─, ¿a qué creen que se refería? ¿Quiénes son los Dinistrio?

─Shaitan y Abaddon Dinistrio ─ **respondía Azoka antes de que Ruby lo hiciera** ─. Los Hermanos de la Destrucción. Ellos son los causantes de todo este embrollo.

─ ¿Qué poder tienen esos Hermanos para crear el caos del que tanto han estado hablando? ─ **inquiría Tate** ─ Del cual, por cierto, no veo nada.

─Yo también quiero saberlo ─ **agregaba Mulán** ─, porque según, Emma son ellos los que están haciendo esto, y no la Reina Malvada.

─A los Dinistrio se les puede considerar como los hijos de Nimue ─ **comenzaba Azoka** ─. Ellos dos son Seres hechos enteramente de Oscuridad, y no tienen un Alma humana que los controle como el Ser Oscuro. Además, poseen demasiadas habilidades especiales, y una de ellas es la posesión.

─ ¿Y cómo sabemos que ellos realmente están detrás de todo esto? ─ **Volvía a cuestionar la Guerrera.**

─Ustedes conocen a la Reina mejor que yo, y por lo que tengo entendido y estoy escuchando, la vieron en el Inframundo, díganme, ¿en algún momento hizo algo que les diera algún indicio de su repentino cambio?

─Ella enloqueció luego de la Muerte de Robín Hood, ya lo había hecho hace más de treinta años, y eso ya no me sorprende ahora. ─ **Alegaba Mulán.**

─Entonces, miren esto ─ **refutaba Azoka sacando el libro de Henry del morral de cuero** ─. La primera vez que se destruyó la Maldición Oscura, ¿a este libro le pasó esto?

Caperucita tomó el libro y lo miró con preocupación al abrirlo y encontrar todas y cada una de sus páginas rasgadas, eso no era normal.

─La primera vez, Snow dijo que el libro había desaparecido junto con la ciudad ─ **confesaba Ruby hojeando el libro de cuentos** ─, ¿qué es lo que quieres probar con esto?

─Por lo que Emma me contó, esta cosa la encontró en Storybrooke hace unos días.

─Eso es imposible ─ **contradecía Caperucita** ─. Regina dijo que una vez que se destruía la Maldición, Storybrooke también.

─Storybrooke y el libro aún existen, y la única explicación es que el Pergamino fue corrompido, sólo hay dos criaturas en los Reinos que pueden hacer algo así, y esos son los Dinistrio, todo gracias a que además de ser "hijos" de Nimue, Hades tuvo que ver en su creación, y eso también les da un poder sin igual.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellos? ─ **Inquiría Mulán comenzando a caminar una vez más.**

─Porque, como lo dije antes, era deber de mi Familia custodiarlos, esa es la razón.

─Eso es demasiado para una chica proveniente de la Tierra sin Magia.

─Deberías juzgar menos, y caminar más ─ **replicaba Azoka** ─, ¡cielos! No recordaba que en la película fueras así.

─ ¿Por qué nadie me ha explicado que es lo que me hacen en esa película? ─ **Preguntaba Mulán con fastidio mientras Ruby se reía.**

─Andando, no hay que hacer a Emma esperar más de lo indicado. ─ **Pedía Caperucita apresurando el paso.**

Continuaron su andar, y a medio camino se toparon con Phillip y August que hacían patrullas buscando más pistas sobre los Héroes, igual que ellas hace unas horas.

Subieron a los Detectives a los Caballos y una vez que ellos volvieron a la Aldea, ellas tres hicieron lo propio para ir de vuelta al Puerto.

Era ya de mañana cuando Smee caminaba por los puestos consiguiendo algo de comer, cuando Ruby llegó con todas las demás. El viejo Marino de Garfio les hizo señas, las interceptó, y las condujo al Jolly Roger para zarpar.

─ ¿Y Emma? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby sentándose en una caja de madera.**

─En el Camarote del Capitán ─ **respondía Smee alistando todo para irse** ─, traté de despertarla pero no me hizo caso.

─Iré a despertarla. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán caminando con dirección al Camarote.**

─No ─ **contradecía Azoka tomándola del brazo** ─, déjala descansar, no ha dormido bien en días, y no sé cuánto nos tardemos en llegar a DunBroch, lo mejor será que recupere energías.

Ellas asintieron y tomaron su lugar cuando Smee les anunció que partirían a la Tierra de DunBroch para comenzar con su nueva travesía.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Tres Semanas Antes**

Cuando Bella volvió a abrir los ojos, frente a ella había una Espada brillante con empuñadura de oro y acabados de diamantes. La chica se puso de pie, y al mirar hacia arriba se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más debajo de aquella cámara con las baldosas de cristal, según sus cálculos, estaba a unos veinte metros de ella, y al regresar la vista al suelo, descubrió que estaba suspendida por cuatro cadenas gigantes a las paredes de roca.

─ ¿En dónde estoy? ─ **preguntaba Bella** ─ ¿Qué es este lugar?

Una risa siniestra comenzó a escucharse en la Oscuridad, y unos ojos brillantes color púrpura aparecieron flotando en la penumbra. Bella recogió la Espada del suelo y se puso en guardia esperando a que la criatura la atacara.

─Bella French… o tal vez debería decir Bella Gold, o simplemente, la Princesa Bella, una chica tan tontamente valiente que haría hasta lo impensable por proteger a los que le importan, o al menos, eso es lo que ella cree.

─Seas quién seas, te informo que ya pasé por esto con espejo muy traicionero hace un tiempo.

─ ¡¿Crees que eso no lo sé?! ─ **espetaba la criatura acercándose a ella** ─, yo estoy en tu mente ahora mismo, y también sé que no aprendiste nada de esa experiencia.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Preguntaba la chica.**

─Perdonaste al Ser Oscuro, y él te lo pagó mintiéndote una vez más.

─Pero ya no está conmigo, él se fue.

─Y lo que tú no sabes, es que, aún muy lejos de ti te perjudicó de la peor manera posible.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **inquiría Bella** ─ ¿Cómo?

─ ¿Cómo? ─ **preguntaba la criatura comenzando a reír** ─ ¿Cómo? ¿Quién crees que te puso en este Calabozo?

─Es imposible ─ **exclamaba Bella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro** ─, él ya no estaba en Storybrooke, estaba en la Tierra sin Magia, ya no tenía ningún poder, él no pudo hacer esto, fue Regina.

─No hay límites para Rumplestiltskin, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y ahora, gracias a su última travesura, la Salvadora está Muerta, todos volvieron al Bosque, y tu hijo no crecerá en un mundo lleno de paz y armonía como tanto querías ─ **replicaba la Criatura flotando a su alrededor** ─. Estás perdida Bella… ya no te queda nada, esa Bestia te quitó todo, y no dejará de hacerlo nunca, siempre fuiste su más preciada posesión, eso no cambiará, aunque así tú lo quieras.

─ ¡Cállate! ─ **Espetaba Bella atacando a la Criatura.**

Antes de que la Espada hiciera contacto con la criatura, ésta última se dividió en cuatro y siguió girando a su alrededor.

─Será mejor que aciertes al correcto, o no te irá bien. ─ **Aseguraba la Criatura.**

Bella se concentró en cada una de las bestias que giraban alrededor de ella, y cuando por fin encontró al que creía que era el indicado, este se desvaneció, y el suelo se abrió, dejándola caer en una especie de cápsula azul que la selló en una clase de cristal.

* * *

 **El Presente**

Habían pasado más de tres horas cuando zarparon del muelle, y emprendían su viaje a la lejana Tierra de DunBroch, hogar de su antigua conocida: Mérida. Durante el transcurso de su travesía, Dorothy miraba desde la popa lo hermoso que se veía el Mar gracias al reflejo del sol y del cielo en el agua, le parecía increíble el paisaje que la Tierra de los Cuentos le ofrecía. Ruby estaba a su lado, observándola y explicándole qué animales fantásticos vivían en el agua, como las Sirenas, Bestias Marinas, etc.

Azoka, por su parte, estaba sentada cerca de la escotilla que conducía a los Camarotes de los Marineros, mirando al lado izquierdo, perdiéndose con las Montañas lejanas, hasta que, Mulán le arrojó una Espada dentro de su vaina.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ **Inquiría Azoka tomando el Florete.**

─Una Espada. ─ **Respondía Mulán caminando frente a ella con la mano en la empuñadura.**

─ ¿Y yo para qué la quiero? ─ **Continuaba Azoka con fastidio.**

─Emma no puede o no quiere enseñarte Magia, y tú no puedes andar corriendo por el Bosque sólo con tu buena actitud, así que, toma la Espada y levántate.

─Espera un segundo, ¿tú quieres enseñarme a pelear con una Espada? ─ **volvía a preguntar Azoka** ─, ¡por Dios! No veo que Ruby o Dorothy traigan una Espada consigo.

─Ruby no lo necesita ─ **replicaba Mulán** ─, y Dorothy trae una Ballesta en ese pequeño bolso de cuero, así que, deja de pelear y levántate.

Azoka la miró con enfado, no quería aprender a usar una Espada, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí y volver a casa de una vez por todas.

─Hazle caso ─ **exclamaba Emma saliendo del Camarote** ─. Mulán puede ser mandona, pero es una buena Maestra.

─ ¿Esto es seguro? ─ **Preguntaba Azoka mirando a la Salvadora.**

─Más seguro a que te maten en el futuro. ─ **Replicaba Emma con una sonrisa.**

La chica volvió a refunfuñar y se puso de pie. Ruby y Dorothy voltearon a mirarlas al escucharlas parlotear, las dos muy divertidas porque ya sabían lo que estaba por venir.

─Desenvaina la Espada, y atácame. ─ **Ordenaba Mulán.**

─Si lo hago, y te venzo, ¿me dejarás en paz lo que resta del camino? **Indagaba Azoka con Espada en mano.**

─De acuerdo ─ **afirmaba la Guerrera** ─, pero si yo gano, no te daré tregua ni un día hasta que te conviertas en una Maestra en el Arte de la Espada.

La chica arrojó la vaina lo más lejos que pudo, levantó la Espada, la tomó con ambas manos, y se abalanzó hacia Mulán con prisa y desesperación. La Guerrera predijo sus movimientos y sólo se limitó a hacerse a un lado y ponerle un pie para que cayera al suelo, cosa que provocó la risa de todos los presentes, incluido, Smee.

─Regla número uno ─ **exclamaba Mulán guardando su Espada** ─. Nunca corras apresuradamente ante tu enemigo con la Espada en lo alto. A menos que quieras que te mate.

Mulán caminó comenzando a alejarse de ella, por su parte, Azoka se levantó y corrió nuevamente para atacarla por la espalda. La experimentada Guerrera la escuchó acercándose, así que, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para desarmarla y hacerla caer una vez más.

─Reglas dos y tres **─espetaba Mulán muy molesta─**. Nunca ataques a tu oponente por la espalda, y mucho menos dejes que tus emociones te controlen. ¿Entendiste?

─Está bien ─ **refutaba Azoka** ─, perdón.

Mulán se marchó con Dorothy, Azoka regresó su vista a las Montañas, y Ruby se acercó a Emma, quien se había sentado en la pequeña escalinata que conducía al Timón.

─Hey ─ **comenzaba Ruby** ─, ¿cómo te sientes? Azoka nos dijo que no habías dormido bien en días.

─Pues, no me siento totalmente recuperada todavía.

─ ¿Tan mal estuviste? ─ **Indagaba Caperucita con media sonrisa.**

─Bueno, tengo que decir que por dos semanas, los doctores evitaron que muriera en el Hospital ─ **respondía Emma** ─. El problema radicó en que saliendo de ahí casi no comía, no descansé lo suficiente, y sí, no pude dormir bien gracias a algo que parecía un sueño.

─Explícate, ¿cómo que algo parecido a un sueño?

─ ¿Recuerdas ese sueño del que te contamos, mamá y yo? ─ **indagaba la Salvadora mirando a Caperucita** ─ Ese que nos dijo dónde encontrarte en el Inframundo.

─Sí.

─Pues, este fue algo parecido ─ **proseguía Emma** ─. Estaba en un lugar oscuro y me topé con Killian.

─ ¿Y qué pasó después? ─ **Quería saber Ruby.**

─Dijo que estaba ahí para despedirse de mí, que jamás lo volvería a ver, luego, simplemente se desvaneció, y desperté en el Hospital.

─Espero en mi Corazón que sólo sea un mal sueño ─ **afirmaba Ruby** ─, pero, no tendrás que aguardar más para averiguarlo. Ya casi llegamos a DunBroch, mira, ya se alcanza a ver el Castillo.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes dónde está?, yo no veo nada.

─Porque ya hemos estado ahí antes ─ **intervenía Mulán dándole un plato de comida** ─. Además el imponente Castillo de DunBroch tiene una Torre bastante extensa, y está construido sobre un peñasco cerca del Mar.

─Ustedes serán las guías esta vez ─ **declaraba Swan** ─, espero que Mérida de verdad pueda ayudarnos.

─Verás que sí, Emma ─ **contestaba Ruby** ─, por cierto, ahora que estás aquí, hay algo que quiero saber.

─Si quieres saber todo lo que le hice a Mérida cuando fui Ser Oscuro, no diré nada.

─Eso ya me lo dijo Snow ─ **respondía Caperucita** ─, lo que quiero saber es algo que Bella me contó muy escuetamente antes de que fueran a buscar a Regina.

─ ¿Qué es entonces? ─ **Pedía saber Emma.**

─ ¿Qué pasó esas seis semanas? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby por fin.**

Las fatídicas seis semanas que para todos en Storybrooke parecían un sueño extraño, y ahora, Ruby quería saber a detalle lo que a ella le venía a la cabeza muy vagamente.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Hace Nueve Semanas**

Pasaron unos días luego de la propuesta de Matrimonio de Robín, y las cosas estaban tranquilas para los habitantes de Storybrooke, aunque no tanto para Mérida y todos los residentes de Camelot que todavía no encontraban una manera de volver a casa.

Los últimos meses, Regina y Zelena trataron de hallar un portal, hechizo o algo que llevara a sus visitantes de nuevo a casa, y nada surtía efecto alguno, así que, decidieron dejar las cosas por la paz, y Regina le aconsejó a Guinevere que lo más recomendable era que su gente se hiciera a la idea de permanecer en ese Reino por mucho tiempo más. Ahora, Bella y Henry se quedaban todas las tardes en la Biblioteca buscando en los libros algo que les sirviera para ayudar a Violet y a los demás.

Sin embargo, esa tarde, una llamada de Snow hizo que su tarea se interrumpiera, era algo grave que afectaba a Henry directamente: En un descuido, Mérida dejó a Sleepy a cargo de la vigilancia de Arturo en una de las celdas inferiores de la Estación de Policía. Antes de salir, tomó una de las pistolas que Emma y David guardaban en la Oficina del Sheriff y huyó de ahí buscando su campamento.

Al encontrarse con su querida Reina, descubrió que las Arenas Rojas de Avalon ya no hacían efecto en ella gracias a la Magia del Hada Azul, y cuando lo rechazó, y Mérida lo halló, tomó a la primera persona que vio, y usó a Violet como Escudo humano ante las flechas de la Soberana de DunBroch.

Cuando Bella y Henry llegaron a la Oficina del Alcalde, Emma, y Robín ya estaban trazando rutas de búsqueda por el Bosque del Norte, que era ahí donde se presumía que podría estar escondido. Henry quería ir con ellos a buscarlo para salvar a Violet, pero, por obvias razones sus madres se lo impidieron en primera instancia, cuando menos, sin que lo hiciera solo.

─Bien, esto es lo que haremos ─ **comenzaba la Salvadora** ─, Regina. Tú y Robín vayan por la Ruta seis, Mamá, Papá, ustedes vayan por el Puente de Peaje, Bella, ¿tienes algún inconveniente en ir con Zelena por el Cementerio?

─Con que no me convierta en un Mono Volador todo está bien. ─ **Respondía Bella velozmente.**

─Esa era mi antigua yo ─ **alegaba Zelena** ─, ¿cuántas veces tengo que disculparme contigo por intentar matarte con tu ex esposo?

─Dejen eso para después ─ **ordenaba Emma** ─, entonces, ustedes irán juntas, y Killian y yo iremos por nuestro lado.

─Ni creas que voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras ese loco tiene cautiva a Violet. ─ **Respingaba Henry con voz firme**.

─Eso lo sabemos todos mejor que nadie ─ **intervenía Regina** ─. Todos aquí sabemos que aunque te encerremos con un hechizo de protección, tú hallarás alguna forma de escaparte de aquí y ponerte en completo peligro, por eso, no irás solo.

─ ¿De qué hablas, mamá? ─ **Preguntaba Henry.**

─Irás con nosotros, chico ─ **respondía la Salvadora** ─, así, una de nosotras podrá vigilarte e impedirte saltar contra Arturo.

─Gracias. ─ **Exclamaba Henry un poco aliviado.**

Cuando por fin terminaron con esa discusión, todos siguieron el plan de Emma y se separaron.

Buscaron a Arturo y a Violet por un buen rato, pero nadie podía encontrarlo. Mientras Killian y Emma lo buscaban en una cueva cerca del lecho del Río, Henry aprovechó el momento para escapárseles e ir a buscar a la chica por su cuenta.

Los Héroes se encontraron en el Puente de Peaje con las noticias de que ahora también debían hallar a Henry.

Mientras ellos proseguían a su búsqueda, Henry estaba frente a Arturo y Violet con los brazos levantados afuera de la Cabaña de Gold, pidiéndole al antiguo Rey que la liberara y le permitiera ocupar su lugar.

─Algo muy valiente, niño ─ **exclamaba Arturo muy nervioso** ─, hasta heroico me atrevería a decir. Y matar al hijo de la Salvadora será más interesante que asesinar a la hija de un simple Caballero.

─ ¡Henry, vete de aquí! ─ **suplicaba Violet con la voz cortada** ─ ¡Voy a estar bien!

─ ¡Henry! ─ **chillaba Emma llegando junto con toda su familia** ─ ¡Arturo! ¡No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir!

─ ¡Eso debieron pensarlo antes de que tus padres te llevaran a mi Reino, Ser Oscuro! ─ **Respondía Arturo.**

─No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. ─ **Exclamaba Regina creando una Bola de Fuego.**

─No ─ **la detenía Emma con la mano** ─. Henry está muy cerca de él, y Arturo parece bastante nervioso, no podemos arriesgar la vida de Henry o de Violet, hay que ser objetivos e idear un plan.

─Pues, soy toda oídos, Emma, ¿qué diablos tienes en mente para sacarlos sanos y salvos?

La Salvadora miró a la distancia, y reconoció a Mérida con el arco tensado y cargado, ella se acercaba lenta y sigilosamente por la retaguardia, lista para atacarlo y ponerle fin al caos, sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta que dentro de la Cabaña, dos sombras se movían velozmente de un lado a otro.

─Espero que te haya gustado mucho el Inframundo, niño ─ **decía Arturo cargando la pistola** ─, porque vas a volver allá en este instante.

Henry esperó lo inevitable cuando Emma movió la cabeza para que Mérida disparara, sin embargo, antes de que la flecha tocara su cuerpo, Arturo se desplomaba soltando a Violet de su agarre.

Emma hizo desaparecer la flecha antes de que dañara a uno de los chicos, y una vez que la amenaza desapareció, los Héroes corrieron hasta la Cabaña donde Henry y Violet se abrazaban.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ **Inquiría Snow revisando el cuerpo de Arturo.**

─No tengo idea, pero, parece que alguien le rompió el cuello. ─ **Aseguraba Charming hincándose junto a su esposa.**

─Lo que haya pasado no importa, porque esta locura ya terminó ─ **decía Emma mirando por una de las ventanas de la Cabaña de Gold** ─. Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya sufrimos suficiente por una tarde.

Los Héroes asintieron, y comenzaron a marcharse, sin embargo, antes de dejar la Cabaña totalmente, una especie de onda expansiva de color púrpura los alcanzó e hizo que su alrededor se volviera turbio por un momento que no duro más de unos segundos, ninguno le prestó atención, y ahora, eran Emma y Garfio los que regresaban con Bella para seguir buscando.

* * *

Soldados pertenecientes al Clan Macintosh hicieron sonar una corneta que daba aviso a los guardias en la entrada del Castillo de DunBroch cuando vieron al Jolly Roger acercarse a las costas de su Tierra.

Una vez que desembarcaron, Mulán y Ruby, hablaron con ellos pidiéndoles una audiencia especial con la Reina Mérida, ya que ellas eran sus amigas, y era imperativo verla en persona.

Dingwall y McGuffin las reconocieron de inmediato, y las condujeron junto con sus acompañantes hasta la sala del Trono del Clan DunBroch.

En el interior, Macintosh y Mérida tenían una pequeña competencia de arquería usando al viejo oso de Fergus como blanco de tiro.

Elinor abrió las enormes puertas del lugar, haciendo que su hija perdiera la concentración y dirigiera su disparo hacia Emma, quien estaba al lado izquierdo de la Reina Madre del Clan.

Gracias a los antiguos reflejos del Ser Oscuro, Emma pudo detener la flecha antes de que se le incrustara en el ojo.

─Es bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambian. ─ **Exclamaba Mérida bajando el arco.**

─Creo que puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Mérida. ─ **Replicaba Emma bajando su mano con la flecha en ella.**

─Sólo, promete que esta vez no me arrancarás el Corazón ─ **bromeaba la Reina acercándose a sus visitantes** ─, pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías quedado en Storybrooke.

─Tenemos grandes problemas ─ **intervenía Ruby** ─. Algo está pasando en el Bosque Encantado, y necesitamos de tu ayuda.

─ ¿Algo? ─ **inquiría Mérida con suma extrañeza** ─ ¿A qué se refieren?

─Regina enloqueció ─ **agregaba Mulán** ─, y mucha gente está desapareciendo. Ayúdanos, por favor.

─ ¿Cómo que se volvió loca? ─ **volvía a preguntar la hija de Fergus** ─ Si cuando me fui todo estaba bien.

─Ya les dije que no es Regina ─ **intercedía Emma** ─. Lo que está ocurriendo es mucho más grande que una simple venganza hacia el mundo por la Muerte de Robín.

─ ¿Qué tanto pasó desde que me fui? ─ **Espetaba Mérida cruzándose de brazos.**

─No te imaginas cuanto, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. ─ **Recalcaba Emma.**

─Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby haciendo una mueca de súplica.**

─Chicas, saben que me encantaría ayudar en lo que sea que pase en el Bosque Encantado, pero, bien saben que ahora soy la Reina de DunBroch, no puedo irme de aquí tan fácil ─ **confesaba Mérida** ─, estuve fuera seis semanas, y gracias a mi madre y a Macintosh no ocurrió nada malo, sin embargo, ya es hora de que me haga cargo de este Reino.

─Por favor, Mérida ─ **suplicaba Caperucita una vez más** ─, te necesitamos, no estaríamos aquí si no fuera así.

─Yo te ayudé a volver a casa ─ **agregaba la Salvadora** ─. Además, si estoy en lo correcto, lo que está por suceder no sólo afectará al Bosque Encantado, sino a todos nosotros, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

─ ¿Qué es eso tan grande que pasará?

─Acompáñanos y lo averiguarás. ─ **Respondía Emma por última vez.**

─Emma, Ruby, Mulán, se los repito; no puedo irme de aquí.

─Claro que puedes. ─ **Intervenía Elinor.**

─ ¿De qué hablas, mamá? ─ **inquiría Mérida** ─ Tú misma me dijiste que no fuera tras Arturo hace unos meses, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

─Tú ya me demostraste que te puedes cuidar sola ─ **replicaba su madre con orgullo** ─. Y además de eso, tus amigas te necesitan, y si les eres útil en lo que sea que estén a punto de emprender, adelante.

─La Reina Elinor tiene razón, Mérida ─ **añadía Macintosh** ─. Ve tranquila y ayúdalas, DunBroch no se va a desmoronar si tú no estás.

─ ¿Están seguros de esto? ─ **Preguntaba Mérida por última vez esbozando una sonrisa.**

─Hazlo. ─ **Repetían no sólo Elinor y Macintosh sino Dingwall y McGuffin, aunque nadie estaba seguro de lo que éste último dijo.**

Mérida les agradeció, tomó su carcaj y salió disparada junto con sus amigas y Azoka.

─ ¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos ahora? ─ **Inquiría Azoka caminando al lado de Emma y tratando de evitar a Mulán.**

─Con la _mejor amiga_ de Ruby ─ **replicaba la Guerrera dirigiéndole una risa burlona a Caperucita** ─. La loca que convierte a todos en osos.

Luego de eso, todas las mujeres salieron del Castillo y emprendieron su camino hacia la Cabaña de esa Bruja ya antes mencionada.

Mérida tocó la puerta con fuerza al llegar al lugar, y no esperó a que la abrieran, sino que de una patada la separó de par en par.

─ ¿Bruja? ¿Estás aquí? ─ **Inquiría la Reina con ímpetu.**

─ ¿Por qué me molesto en cerrar esa puerta si tú y tu Familia tienen la manía de abrirla por la fuerza? ─ **exclamaba la Bruja saliendo de su escondite** ─ ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde Choza esta vez? ¿Vienes por otro Hechizo de Mor'du? ¿O a usar mis pociones sin permiso?

─Venimos a pedir tu ayuda ─ **decía Ruby** ─, pero esta vez no me atraparás con tu Magia.

─No te preocupes, no lo haré, y menos que ahora vienes junto con el Ser Oscuro. ─ **Aseguraba la Bruja señalando a Emma.**

─Yo ya no soy el Ser Oscuro.

─Eso lo sé, pero todavía queda algo de su esencia en ti, y ese es tema de otra conversación, porque, también sé su razón para pedirme ayuda.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **preguntaba Dorothy** ─ Porque ni siquiera yo lo sé.

─Sí, vienen por el _Centrum Omnia_. ─ **Recalcaba la anciana.**

─ ¿El qué? ─ **Inquiría Ruby.**

─El Centro de Todo ─ **respondía la Bruja tomando unos pequeños frascos de una repisa cercana** ─. El receptáculo de toda la Magia de los Reinos.

─ ¿Qué sabes de él? **Preguntaba Emma con interés.**

─Que está a punto de ser comprometido por el peor mal de todos. ─ **Respondía la Bruja vertiendo las pociones en el enorme Caldero negro.**

─ ¿Regina? ─ **Preguntaba Mulán.**

─No, niña. Algo mucho peor, el último rastro de la Maldad original, la Oscuridad en su máxima expresión.

─Los Dinistrio. ─ **Decía Azoka.**

─En efecto.

La misma proyección que Azoka y Emma vieron hace apenas unas horas se apareció y contó el mismo relato, con el mismo desenlace; La Salvadora y los Dinistrio desaparecerían destruyendo al otro.

─Sólo que hay algo que yo no he comprendido todavía ─ **comenzaba Emma cuando el humo se desvaneció** ─. ¿Por qué me perderé si derroto a esos Hermanos?

─Ellos son la Pura Oscuridad, y tú, por ser el Producto del Verdadero Amor, eres la Luz ─ **explicaba la Bruja** ─. Una fuerza no puede existir sin la otra, así de simple.

─Sigo sin entender ─ **repetía la Salvadora** ─, yo tuve la Oscuridad en mi ser, usted lo sabe. Entonces, ¿por qué me afectará tanto?

─Tú le diste permiso a la Oscuridad para ocupar tu cuerpo, la dejaste apoderarse de ti, y le hiciste creer que habías sucumbido a ella. Sin embargo, esta vez, la Oscuridad más pura quiere extinguirte, y los Dinistrio pueden hacerlo.

─ ¿Ese es un destino peor que la Muerte? ─ **preguntaba Mulán** ─ No lo entiendo.

─El dolor no es para ti, tu sufrimiento se termina cuando desapareces ─ **comentaba Azoka con amargura** ─, sino que la pena es para los que te rodean. Te tienen ahí, saben que eres tú, sus sentimientos hacia a ti permanecen, pero tú ya no los recuerdas.

─Así es, como bien lo ha dicho esta niña, el cruel destino es para tus Seres Queridos, porque tú ya no existes, y no hay vuelta atrás para eso. ─ **Reafirmaba la Bruja.**

─ ¿Para qué necesitan los Dinistrio a esos cinco Héroes? ─ **Indagaba Dorothy.**

─Son un sacrificio ─ **alegaba la anciana** ─. El valor de esos Héroes servirá como motor para el _Centrum Omnia_ , ya que eso también es considerado como Magia de Luz. Una vez que esa Valentía sea absorbida, un rayo tocará el Centro de Todo y los Dinistrio podrán expandir la Oscuridad por todo el Cosmos.

─ ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para detenerlos? ─ **Pedía saber Caperucita.**

─Deben salvar a los Héroes antes de que el _Centrum Omnia_ obtenga todo su poder ─ **relataba la Bruja buscando un pedazo de pergamino** ─. Una vez hecho eso, la Salvadora podrá enfrentarse a los Dinistrio sin perjudicar a todos.

─Esto cada vez se complica más ─ **resoplaba Azoka** ─, ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

─Con esto. ─ **Respondía la anciana Bruja sacando un pergamino en blanco.**

─Está vacío. ─ **Replicaba Ruby.**

─Es porque necesita algo que lo guíe.

La Bruja pasó su mano sobre él, y un mapa del Bosque Encantado apareció, acto seguido, tomó el dedo índice de Emma y lo pinchó con una aguja que tenía a la mano.

─El _Centrum Omnia_ tiene un mecanismo muy complejo, y cada Héroe tiene un peso importante en él, estas personas fueron elegidas de entre miles no por ser simples Héroes reconocidos por el pueblo, sino porque tienen un lazo cercano con la Salvadora.

─Pero, ellos creen que estoy Muerta, ¿eso no afectaría?

─Todos piensan que no estás, pero el vínculo permanece, y en cada uno de los cinco ese lazo es más fuerte que el del otro.

Una vez explicado eso, la Bruja puso el dedo de Emma sobre el mapa, y dejó caer la gota de sangre en el pergamino. La sangre de la Salvadora se impregnó en el papel, y luego apareció un pequeño resplandor titilante en una enorme Montaña cerca del Castillo que ahora gobernaba Guinevere.

─ ¿Por qué el brillo es tan tenue? ─ **Curioseaba Azoka.**

─Porque representa la importancia del vínculo de la Salvadora con esta persona ─ **explicaba la Bruja** ─, y una vez que la rescaten, el brillo aumentará, y cambiará su posición en el mapa, este Hechizo sólo puede darles la ubicación de los cinco Calabozos donde los tienen prisioneros, lo demás tendrán que hacerlo por su cuenta.

─No hay problema ─ **aseguraba Dorothy** ─, creo que eso será más sencillo.

─Tengan, esto les servirá en su camino ─ **exclamaba la Bruja extendiendo su mano para darles el mapa** ─. Será oportuno que se apresuren, mientras más rápido terminen con esta locura, mejor.

─Un minuto ─ **respingaba Mérida** ─. Tú nunca das nada sin esperar algo a cambio, dinos ¿qué quieres ahora?

─Sólo mi supervivencia, por supuesto. Porque, ni siquiera yo resistiré a una eterna Oscuridad.

─Eso ya no importa ─ **intervenía Emma tomando el papel** ─. Muchas gracias por esto, de verdad.

Todas las chicas se dieron la vuelta para salir de la Choza, ya con la firme convicción de lo que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo.

─ ¡Aguarden! ¿Adónde creen que van ustedes dos vestidas así? ─ **Espetaba la anciana señalando a Azoka y a Emma.**

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ **Inquiría Azoka mirando sus jeans.**

─Si la Salvadora quiere hacerle creer a los Dinistrio que está Muerta, entonces no puede correr por todo el Bosque con ese atuendo tan extraño.

Emma se quitó la Caperuza de Mulán y se dio cuenta de que esa vieja Bruja estaba en lo cierto, miró a Azoka, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no quería.

Todavía no se sentía segura de usar su Magia, no lo había hecho desde que luchó contra Regina, y no sabía si lo que hizo Azoka con su aromaterapia había funcionado a la perfección.

Por su parte, Mulán, Ruby, Dorothy y Mérida la miraban expectantes, determinando el momento en que Emma decidiera usar sus poderes para cambiar de atuendo. La Bruja chasqueó los dedos, y cambió el atuendo de la chica de la Tierra sin Magia que la acompañaba.

─Yo podría ayudarte con eso, Salvadora, pero, después de todo lo que has pasado, ya controlas tu Magia, y un simple cambio de atuendo no es nada para ti.

Emma lo meditó, y se dio cuenta que, si quería cumplir con su misión, tenía que perder el miedo a morir. Era curioso que estuviera dispuesta a dar su existencia para salvarlos a todos, y tenía miedo a usar su Magia por el Veneno del Escarabajo _Mortem_ , que, estaba justificado, tras haber sentido la Muerte unas semanas atrás.

Sin más, movió ambas manos, y cerró los ojos. Pensaba en volver a utilizar ese vestido blanco que le confeccionaron en Camelot la última vez que estuvo ahí, sin embargo, a su mente llegaron las imágenes del libro de cuentos, recordando a su madre, y ese atuendo que le hacía honor a su nombre. Con ese pensamiento, bajó sus manos lentamente, haciendo que su ya característico Humo Blanco apareciera y sus ropas cambiaron, dejando atrás su emblemática Chaqueta Roja, convirtiéndola en un abrigo de Cuero largo de un tono más oscuro con una camisola blanca, agregándole al conjunto unos pantalones negros con botas largas, y un cinturón ancho del mismo color, con una hebilla dorada.

Una vez que se vio por completo, una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su rostro, y la Bruja hizo aparecer una Espada con empuñadura negra y un Cisne con las alas extendidas de forma simétrica al principio de la hoja.

─ ¿Para qué una Espada cuando tengo Magia ilimitada? ─ **Preguntaba Emma mirando al Cisne con mucha curiosidad.**

─No puedes usar tus poderes dentro de los Calabozos, sólo hasta que estés a punto de rescatar a tu Familia, de lo contrario, esos Monstruos sabrán que estás ahí y tomarán el _Centrum Omnia_ antes de que puedas decir Mor'du.

─Gracias ─ **exclamaba la Salvadora por última vez antes de guardar la Espada en su vaina** ─. ¿Un último consejo?

─Traten de mantenerse todas con vida al final de su cruzada. ─ **Expresaba la Bruja guiñándoles un ojo.**

Emma le sonrió de vuelta y por fin salieron de ahí para dirigirse a donde marcaba el mapa. Ella siguió las órdenes de la Bruja y le pidió a Azoka que usara su Magia, por obviedad, la chica no tenía idea de cómo hacerlas aparecer al pie de la Montaña que marcaba el mapa.

─ ¿Alguna de ustedes tan siquiera tiene idea de cómo luce ese lugar? ─ **Inquiría Azoka abriendo los ojos.**

─Mérida y yo ya te dijimos como se ve ─ **respingaba Emma con fastidio** ─. ¡Concéntrate!

─ ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo intentaré!

Azoka volvió a cerrar los ojos, respiró profundo, y comenzó a concentrarse, cuando Emma se dio cuenta que esta vez era en serio, les ordenó a las demás que se tomaran de las manos.

La chica logró visualizar la Montaña y un Humo Azul se las llevó a todas hasta allá.

Una vez ahí, comenzaron a caminar por un estrecho y aparentemente interminable puente colgante. Cuando terminaron de cruzarlo, abrieron una puerta de madera a la fuerza, y en la habitación siguiente encontraron a dos Ogros listos para atacar, alertados por el sonido de las bisagras rompiéndose.

Mérida actuó rápido y le clavó una flecha a un Ogro con su Arco en el ojo, mientras que Dorothy hacía lo propio con su Ballesta, cruzaron la habitación al ver a los Ogros caer abatidos, abrieron la puerta siguiente, y se encontraron en una habitación llena de puertas, un puente de piedra en el primer nivel, una enorme puerta dorada en el nivel superior, y Oscuridad llena de pequeños ojos brillantes hasta el fondo.

La Salvadora les ordenó separarse y volver a verse en ese puente de piedra. Cada una tomó una puerta y se encontró no sólo con Ogros, sino con un sinfín de bestias pequeñas y molestas que les impedían el paso.

Todas ellas consiguieron seguir avanzando, destruyendo a sus enemigos, sin darse cuenta que la Oscuridad del fondo comenzaba a crecer en esa habitación, expandiéndose por ese lugar sin posibilidad de que alguien la detuviera.

Azoka luchaba por controlar sus poderes, haciéndole caso omiso a la Espada que llevaba con ella, corría por todos lados intentando aniquilar a esas mini bestias, hasta que un Ogro la acorraló. Afortunadamente, Mulán fue a su rescate y la sacó de ahí.

Dorothy, Ruby y Mérida las encontraron saliendo de una habitación contigua, informándoles que la Oscuridad se estaba tragando a todos los Ogros que corrían tras ellas. Mulán decidió que lo mejor era encontrar un terreno elevado antes de que esa masa negra las alcanzara, esperando que Emma tuviera la misma idea.

Por su parte, la Salvadora, no parecía afectada por la masa de Oscuridad, o mejor dicho, ésta no tenía la intención de absorberla, ya que, el camino que decidió tomar, la llevaba cada vez más abajo por una escalera en espiral con los peldaños deformes y la pared llena de pequeños trozos filosos de roca.

Cada que alzaba la vista lo único que encontraba era Oscuridad, su mirada ya no alcanzaba a reconocer el punto de luz que se divisaba en lo más alto del lugar.

¿Qué clase de sitio era ese? ¿Quién sería aquel que estaba encerrado ahí? Emma sacó el mapa, sin embargo, nada ahí le daba un simple indicio, aunque, por una razón en específico, los Ogros le daban una vaga idea.

Entró por una puerta tras romper la cadena que la sellaba, y se encontró con algo que parecía para ella una clase de espejismo; frente a su persona, delante de otra puerta corrediza sellada con tres gruesos barrotes de hierro sólido, estaban tres figuras espectrales. Antiguos Seres Oscuros: Nimue, Zoso, y Rumple.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? ─ **Inquiría Emma.**

─ ¿Te sorprende vernos, querida? ─ **Contestaba Rumple soltando su clásica risa desquiciada y burlona.**

─Yo ya no soy el Ser Oscuro ─ **replicaba Emma empuñando la Espada con firmeza** ─, ya no tengo nada de ustedes dentro de mí, no tendrían por qué seguir en mi cabeza.

─Nosotros no estamos en tu cabeza, niña. ─ **Exclamaba Zoso poniendo sus manos una frente a la otra sobre su estómago.**

─Pero, lo cierto es que nunca podrás deshacerte de nosotros. ─ **Aseguraba Nimue caminando hasta ella.**

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ─ **exigía saber Emma** ─, creí que ya tenían más que claro que jamás cederé a la Oscuridad una vez más.

─Todos aquí sabemos que para nuestros propósitos siempre fuiste una inútil, aunque creías que nos estabas engañando. ─ **Replicaba Rumple.**

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué diablos hacen los tres aquí? Ya era suficiente tenerlos en mi cabeza veinticuatro horas al día.

─Venimos a detenerte ─ **decía Nimue** ─. Detén esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

─ ¿Qué disparates hablas? ─ **espetaba la Salvadora** ─, ¿ahora se preocupan por mí?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ **replicaba el primer Ser Oscuro** ─, venimos aquí a ayudar a los Dinistrio a tomar lo que yo creé con Merlín hace muchos años.

─ ¿Ustedes crearon en _Centrum Omnia_? ─ **indagaba Emma** ─, esto se está volviendo más complicado, si no son una ilusión de mi mente, entonces, ¿qué son?

─La Oscuridad dentro de ti, y dentro de Shaitan y Abaddon. Para derrotarlos, tienes que vencernos a nosotros ─ **explicaba Rumplestiltskin** ─. Si quieres vencerlos y evitar la eterna Oscuridad, primero tienes que pasar sobre tus miedos, y arrepentimientos.

─ ¿Qué?

─Todavía te culpas por lo que pasó antes, y lo que está pasando ahora. Y si no dejas eso atrás, no podrás salvar a nadie, Emma Swan. ─ **Replicaba Zoso lanzándole Magia Oscura.**

Los tres la atacaron, y la energía la lanzó volando, chocando contra el muro que le quedaba atrás.

─Yo no me culpo de nada ya. ─ **Renegaba la Salvadora tratando de ponerse de pie.**

─Claro que lo haces, querida ─ **respondía Rumple** ─. Fue tu culpa lo que sucedió desde que decidiste entregarte a nosotros, incluso la Muerte de ese ladrón con aroma a Bosque.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso si dices que no estás en mi cabeza?

─Conocemos tus miedos, y lo que has pasado, porque, como bien dijiste, estuvimos dentro de ti, dentro de tu mente. ─ **Contestaba Nimue.**

─Tienes miedo de fallarles a todos, le temes a que tu Familia perezca, y de no ser lo suficientemente poderosa para enfrentar a los Dinistrio ─ **agregaba Zoso** ─. Y en el fondo te arrepientes de sacrificarte por Regina.

─ ¡Mienten! ─ **Mascullaba Emma ya de pie frente a ellos tres.**

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ **espetaba el primer Ser Oscuro** ─ Sólo mira cómo te lo pagó.

─Te culpó por la Muerte de su Forajido, casi te mata, te desterró de Storybrooke, los regresó a todos aquí, y no conforme con eso, los encerró para usar su Valentía como alimento para el _Centrum Omnia_ , ¿realmente esperabas que te correspondiera de esa manera? ─ **Proseguía Zoso.**

─Todos aquí sabemos que ella no está haciendo todo esto ─ **refutaba Emma con enojo** ─. Shaitan y Abaddon lo hicieron.

─Pero es su culpa por dejarse manipular tan fácil ─ **alegaba Rumple** ─, ¿o qué? ¿Tú te habrías dejado manipular de la misma forma? No, tú habrías luchado hasta el cansancio, no habrías permitido que nada pasara.

─Cierra la boca. ─ **Bufaba Emma con más rabia.**

─No deberías esperar lo mismo de las personas ─ **exclamaba Zoso** ─, a veces se dicen tus amigos, y luego, las cosas cambian, y estoy seguro que muy en el fondo, Regina quería hacerte todo eso, Emma Swan.

─ ¡Cállate! ─ **Gritó Emma tras abalanzarse hasta ellos.**

Los Seres Oscuros la esperaron ansiosos, y comenzaron a atacarla con su Oscuridad, luego de conseguir su cometido al haberla hecho enfadar.

Mientras eso pasaba en el fondo de la Montaña, en la parte superior, Mulán lanzaba a Dorothy y Azoka gracias a una cuerda atada a una flecha que Mérida lanzó hacia la enorme puerta dorada del extremo de la habitación.

Una vez que las cinco estuvieron del otro lado, se quedaron mirando hacia abajo, enfocándose en toda la Oscuridad que ya casi las alcanzaba.

Entre Ruby y Dorothy abrieron la enorme puerta doble de color dorado, para encontrar a todos los Ogros sobrevivientes arrinconados en una esquina, asustados por esa masa negra.

Todas se pusieron en guardia, sin embargo, ellos no tenían ninguna intención de atacarlas.

─Esto no tiene caso ─ **espetaba Azoka bajando su Espada** ─, sería un verdadero abuso si los matamos así.

─Nada en este maldito lugar tiene sentido ─ **protestaba Mérida** ─. ¿De dónde salió esa masa gelatinosa devora Ogros?

─Una mejor pregunta es, ¿dónde demonios está Emma? ─ **Inquiría Ruby.**

─Yo me preocuparía más por lo que les pasará a ustedes ahora. ─ **Exclamaba una Criatura siniestra.**

Mérida lanzó una flecha que se quedó incrustada en su pecho, la bestia oscura se la sacó y la quemó con su mano.

─ ¿Qué quieres de nosotras? ─ **Pedía saber Ruby.**

─De ustedes cinco, nada, por el contrario, de la Salvadora, sí.

La Criatura las ató y las dejó caer junto con los Ogros al vacío, y desapareció.

Nimue, Zoso, y Rumple, mandaron a Emma a la puerta usando su Poder Oscuro.

Ella se cubrió poniendo los brazos frente a su rostro, no sabía que eran esas cosas, ni lo que significaba lo que le dijeron antes. La energía de los Seres Oscuros estaba ganando terreno, lo que hizo que la Salvadora comenzara a bajar los brazos y sus rodillas cedieron.

Cuando cayó por completo, los tres se detuvieron, rieron diabólicamente, y Nimue le lanzó un rayo que Emma esquivó con la Espada.

Esos espejismos o lo que fueran se quedaron impactados cuando el sable comenzó a brillar, absorbiendo todos sus poderes dentro. Emma caminó con firmeza, sosteniendo la Espada con ambas manos, poniéndola frente a ella, luego, de un solo movimiento, redirigió la Magia Oscura, haciendo que sus enemigos desaparecieran frente a sus ojos.

La Salvadora se dejó caer de rodillas después de esa sobrecarga de energía, no usar Magia para combatir le parecía muy difícil, a esas alturas, ya la usaba más por impulso que por otra cosa, como una parte de ella, pero eso tenía que cambiar a partir de ahora.

─Así que, la Salvadora ha vuelto a casa. ─ **Exclamaba una voz siniestra detrás de ella.**

─ ¿Tú sí eres real? ─ **Preguntaba Emma a lo que estuviese detrás de ella.**

─Tan real como tus amigas. ─ **Respondía la Criatura alada haciéndolas aparecer e iluminando la habitación con antorchas azules.**

Todas ellas cayeron maniatadas e inconscientes frente a ella, y mientras salía de la conmoción, la Criatura se duplicó, y comenzó a girar sobre Emma.

La Salvadora gateó tratando de llegar a ellas, hasta que una fuerza invisible la mandó a volar quedando frente al arco de Mérida. Se reincorporó de inmediato, y en vez de buscar su Espada que había quedado a un lado de Azoka, tomó el arco, puso una flecha y tensó el mismo, apuntando a cada una de las Criaturas a su alrededor.

─Será mejor que aciertes al correcto ─ **expresaba la Criatura** ─, Bella se equivocó gravemente.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **indagaba Emma─** ¿Bella es quién está aquí?

─ ¿Te sorprende? ¿Con tanto Ogro a tu alrededor? ─ **Cuestionaba la Criatura Oscura.**

─Esa no es una buena pista ─ **respondía la Salvadora apuntando a la Criatura que habló de último** ─. ¿Qué demonios es lo que eres? ─ **Pedía saber la hija de Charming.**

─Soy muchas cosas ─ **contestaba la Criatura** ─. Pero, por lo pronto, sólo soy un instrumento para un fin, igual que tú.

─ ¿Le sirves a los Dinistrio?

─Así es, estoy aquí para detenerte, por ahora.

─Entonces, ellos saben que yo estoy aquí. ─ **Determinaba Emma apunto de utilizar su Magia.**

─Lo sabrán, cuando lleve tu cadáver. ─ **Replicaba la Criatura comenzando a brillar.**

Las cuatro bestias emitieron un brillo púrpura, y expresaron una risa siniestra. Emma, ya cansada, lanzó una flecha a la copia de la izquierda, esta desapareció, y las otras tres atacaron a la Salvadora.

La hija de Snow tomó otra flecha, y atacó, equivocándose una vez más. Después de reincorporarse, volvió a tomar otra flecha, y una de las dos Criaturas voló, la tomó por el cuello, y la azotó contra el techo con fuerza.

Emma cayó al suelo de golpe, mientras ambas Criaturas se reían. Las cosas no mejoraban, estaba siendo aplastada en unos cuantos segundos, mientras dos Criaturas flotaban impacientes, esperándola. Al final, la Salvadora se levantó, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y apoyándose en la otra, tomó el arco sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que usar su Magia, era imperativo ya en ese momento, sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía, los ponía a todos en peligro.

La madre de Henry volvió a tensar el Arco, y las dos Criaturas se movían de un lado a otro, intercambiando lugares a cada momento. ¿Qué haría? Tratando de responder a esa pregunta mental, dejó escapar su Magia pensando en su Familia, en toda ella, considerando que Bella estaba ahí dentro también, por formar parte de los Charming, directa o indirectamente.

La Salvadora se concentró, cerró uno de sus ojos, y respiró profundamente. Ese escape de Magia llegó hasta la punta de la flecha, que brilló de un tono dorado, y así supo que ese era el momento para hacer algo que realmente cambiara las cosas. Sin más, soltó la flecha con dirección a las Criaturas sin haber definido el blanco con seguridad.

La Magia de Emma dirigió la flecha al blanco correcto, y esa flecha de luz se incrustó en el ojo de la bestia.

La Salvadora soltó el arco de Mérida cuando la copia desapareció y la Criatura original se tocaba el ojo, tratando de sacar la flecha dorada, al ver lo que sucedía, fue corriendo hacia su Espada, y se dejó ir, para cortarle la cabeza a ese Monstruo.

La Criatura se desintegró, convirtiéndose en humo negro. Esa cosa, tomó vida propia, y antes de descomponerse, le pasó por el cuerpo a la Salvadora.

Emma sintió algo extraño, como si se llevaran una parte de su alma, el aire le faltaba, su entorno se volvió nebuloso, y cuando el humo se desvaneció totalmente, la Salvadora se desplomó de inmediato.

Ruby fue la primera en despertar, se levantó ya sin sus ataduras, echó un vistazo para ver ambas puertas abiertas, y a todas sus amigas en el suelo.

Caperucita las ayudó a regresar a la conciencia, y entre todas fueron corriendo hasta Emma. Con un simple zarandeo, lograron hacerla reaccionar.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ─ **Pedía saber Mulán.**

─No tengo idea, pero, al parecer, esta locura se acabó, cuando menos aquí. ─ **Exclamaba Emma con cansancio.**

─ ¿Y qué haremos ahora? ─ **Preguntaba Mérida tomando su arco.**

─Tenemos que encontrar a Bella. ─ **Aseguraba la Salvadora.**

Justo después de que ella pronunciara esas palabras, la masa negra desapareció, junto con todas las puertas, pasadizos y más laberintos dentro de la montaña. El piso acristalado se abrió y de él emergía un cristal azul opaco.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ **Preguntaba Dorothy.**

─Justo a quien venimos a buscar. ─ **Declaraba Emma caminando hasta el cristal.**

La Salvadora tocó el cristal, y un brillo pasó rápido a través de él, dejándoles ver el rostro de la Sra. Gold.

Mulán y Ruby se sorprendieron al verla ahí, mientras que Emma desenvainaba su Espada.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, recordando lo que sucedió antes con la flecha, e hizo que la Hoja brillara, para después, romper el cristal de un solo golpe.

Una vez que el cristal se rompió, Bella cayó inconsciente, de forma abrupta. Mérida y Mulán la cargaron y la dejaron en el suelo para poder despertarla.

Las cosas parecían pintar bien, hasta que, todo el interior de la cueva comenzaba a destruirse a su alrededor, sin pensárselo dos veces, y esperando a que los Dinistrio no la descubrieran todavía, Emma usó sus poderes para llevarlas a todas una vez más a la cubierta del Jolly Roger.


	7. Alucinación

**VII**

 **Phantasia**

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

 **El Presente**

El Sr. Smee limpiaba la cubierta del Barco aquella tarde cuando un sonido extraño lo alertó. Tomó la mopa con firmeza, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a atacar a quien estuviera ahí, sin embargo, la bajó segundos después, al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ **Cuestionaba Smee corriendo a ayudarlas para sostener a Bella.**

─Comenzamos con el rescate ─ **exclamaba Emma dejándose caer al suelo** ─. ¿Cómo está Bella?

─Apenas respira ─ **decía Caperucita poniendo dos dedos sobre su cuello** ─, el pulso es normal, creo que sólo está exhausta.

─Lo que sea que le haya pasado en ese lugar debió fatigarla bastante. ─ **Exclamaba Dorothy caminando hasta Ruby.**

─Al parecer casi la mata ─ **remataba Mérida** ─, recuerda lo que la Bruja dijo, ellos eran un sacrificio.

─Hay que llevarla abajo **─sugería Azoka─** , algo me dice que tiene que descansar.

─Tienes razón, ahora volvemos. **─Pronunciaba Ruby caminando junto con Smee, quien ya cargaba a Bella para llevarla bajo cubierta.**

Emma miró a su izquierda, y a la distancia detrás de una cordillera rocosa, pudo distinguir una especie de rayo púrpura que comenzaba a desvanecerse, justo en la dirección donde estaba encerrada Bella.

─ ¿Qué demonios es eso? ─ **Inquiría Emma poniéndose nuevamente de pie y señalando a lo lejos.**

─ ¿Qué es qué? ─ **Respondía Azoka a modo de pregunta siguiendo con la mirada el dedo de Emma.**

─Ese rayo que se está desvaneciendo. ─ **Replicaba la Salvadora caminando hasta el otro lado de la cubierta.**

─Yo no veo nada. ─ **Alegaba Azoka.**

─Ni yo. ─ **Agregaba Dorothy.**

─ ¿Cómo es posible que no lo vean, sí está ahí y es bastante visible? ─Recalcaba la Salvadora mirándolas con incredulidad.

─Lo siento, Emma, pero, por lo visto, ese rayo del que tanto hablas sólo está disponible para tu vista, y no para nosotras. ─ **Terminaba Mérida.**

La Salvadora regresó la mirada a donde estaba el rayo, que ya no se veía en el cielo rosado de aquella tarde.

¿Qué habrá sido ese rayo? ¿Será alguna alucinación? Emma no tenía idea de lo que se trataba, ni mucho menos lo que ocurrió en aquel Calabozo cuando el humo negro le pasó por el cuerpo. Aunque, al final, no le tomó más importancia y se dio la vuelta, revisando sus manos, buscando alguna herida, sin encontrar nada preocupante.

La Operación Ave de Fuego al Rescate había comenzado a pesar de ese primer rescate tan improvisado y riesgoso. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba esperar en ese momento era que Bella se recuperara y le diera alguna idea de lo que pasaba en realidad.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Nueve Semanas Antes**

Los Héroes continuaban con su búsqueda implacable para llevar a los habitantes de Camelot a casa de una vez por todas. Luego de la extraña Muerte de Arturo, las cosas se tranquilizaron en Storybrooke.

Las mañanas, Bella y Henry comenzaban con la investigación de un portal, sumergiéndose en todos los libros habidos y por haber dentro de la Biblioteca de Storybrooke. Mientras que, entre Snow y David, monitoreaban el campamento, tratando de encontrar a algún disidente, fiel seguidor de Arturo, aunque, todo parecía indicarles que Mérida y Guinevere lo tenían todo controlado.

Por su parte, Emma y Regina pasaban su tiempo en la Cripta de ésta última, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que mató al Rey de aquel Reino Roto.

─ ¿No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, Swan? ─ **exclamaba Regina** ─ Arturo ya no seguirá molestando a todos con su existencia.

─Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es lo que en verdad me intriga, Regina ─ **contradecía la Salvadora** ─, el problema es que no sabemos qué o quién lo asesinó, y tenemos que averiguarlo pronto.

─Tienes razón ─ **coincidía la Reina** ─, no sabemos si representa algún peligro para todos.

─Exactamente, por eso mi urgencia, no quiero que nuestro pequeño periodo de paz se arruine tan pronto. ─ **Confesaba Emma.**

─Aunque esté de acuerdo contigo, Emma, las dos hemos estado en esta Cripta durante horas, tratando de encontrarle un motivo coherente a lo que pasó aquella noche, ¿no crees que deberíamos cambiar de ambiente? ─ **Proponía Regina.**

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ **Pedía saber Emma.**

─A que es inútil quedarnos enceradas aquí toda la tarde buscando respuestas donde no las vamos a encontrar ─ **contestaba Mills** ─. En otras palabras, en vez de estar aquí sentadas hojeando libros viejos y amarillentos que trajimos de Camelot, deberíamos ir a la Cabaña de Gold.

Emma lo meditó por un momento. Era más que obvio que su amiga tenía toda la razón, si realmente querían encontrar algo necesitaban estar en la escena del crimen.

─Odio cuando tienes razón. ─ **Replicaba Emma poniéndose de pie.**

─Que es casi siempre cuando de Magia se trata ─ **afirmaba la Reina** ─. Démonos prisa, esta noche…

─Cenarás con Robín ─ **la interrumpía la Salvadora** ─. Ya lo sé.

─ ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ─ **Inquiría Regina.**

─Porque me lo has dicho los últimos veinte minutos ─ **contestaba Emma tomando su Chaqueta Roja** ─. No te preocupes, si no encontramos nada que de verdad valga la pena, prometo dejarlo por la paz hasta el día de mañana, ¿te parece?

─De acuerdo, Swan. Te tomo la palabra. ─ **Exclamaba Regina caminando detrás de ella.**

Ambas mujeres salieron de la Cripta y comenzaron a caminar por el Cementerio, sin ponerle atención a su alrededor.

─ ¿Y crees que Guinevere y los demás se acostumbren a vivir aquí? ─ **Preguntaba Emma iniciando la conversación.**

─No lo sé ─ **contestaba Regina** ─, llevamos meses intentando devolverlos a donde pertenecen, y no tenemos nada útil, pero, al menos, ya no salen corriendo cada que escuchan la Rockola en la Cafetería.

Emma no pudo evitar reírse al oír ese comentario, luego de eso, continuaron caminando hasta entrar al Escarabajo Amarillo.

─ ¿Y ya decidiste que flores habrá en la Iglesia? ─ **Inquiría Emma poniéndose el cinturón.**

─Se supone que, como mi madrina, es tu trabajo decidir algo como eso. ─ **Rebatía Regina.**

─No estoy completamente segura de que mis gustos se parezcan en algo a los tuyos ─ **peleaba Emma introduciendo la llave del auto** ─, podría escogerte orquídeas, tulipanes, alcatraces, flores de camelia, o esas horrendas rosas negras que solías tener en el Bosque Encantado.

─Muy graciosa, Swan ─ **exclamaba la Reina cuando la Salvadora soltó la carcajada** ─. Pero, creo que tienes razón, nuestros gustos no se parecen mucho.

─Entonces, ¿no quieres las flores de camelia? ─ **Curioseaba Emma conduciendo hacia el Sendero del Bosque.**

─No, Emma **─refutaba Regina─**. Las flores de camelia son cosa tuya y de Delineador, y estás en lo cierto, tengo que elegirlas yo. Pero, no te preocupes, después de que descubramos esto, te diré exactamente las flores que quiero para adornar la Iglesia.

─Está bien, tómate el tiempo que quieras, todavía falta mucho para ese día. ─ **Declaraba Emma.**

─ ¿No crees que me excedí con la fecha? ─ **indagaba Regina** ─ ¿No es mucho tiempo?

─Honestamente, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se realizaban las Bodas en el Bosque Encantado, pero en la Tierra sin Magia tres meses es una fecha estupenda para la planeación. ─Expresaba la Salvadora.

Cuando terminaron de charlar, Emma encendió la radio y continuó conduciendo hasta la entrada de la Cabaña de Gold. Regina y Emma se quitaron el cinturón y abrieron la puerta cuando el teléfono de la Reina comenzó a sonar.

Al otro lado de la línea estaba Charming avisándoles que después de todos esos meses, la respuesta al dilema de Camelot estuvo frente a sus ojos.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Regina? ─ **Inquiría la Salvadora.**

─Era David ─ **contestaba Regina tratando de ocultar su asombro** ─. Mi Hermana, Bella y Henry acaban de hallar la manera de enviar a Mérida y compañía de vuelta a casa.

─ ¿En serio? ─ **preguntaba Emma velozmente** ─ ¿Cómo?

─La Varita del Aprendiz ─ **replicaba Regina escuetamente** ─. ¡He tenido esa maldita varita en mi escritorio todo este tiempo, y no pude recordarla ni un minuto!

─La respuesta siempre estuvo en nuestras narices, y no fuimos conscientes de eso. ─ **Agregaba Emma hundiendo la cabeza en el volante.**

─Entonces, Swan, ¿vamos a ver el fruto de nuestra aparente ceguera, o nos quedamos a investigar en la Cabaña de Gold?

─Lo he pensado en estos últimos segundos, y creo que necesitamos un respiro de todo este lío de Arturo ─ **respondía Emma volviendo a encender el auto** ─. Vayamos a poner nuestras caras de idiotas por nuestra tontería.

─No puedo creer todavía que lo tuviéramos frente a nosotras todo el tiempo. ─ **Exclamaba Regina recargando el brazo en la ventanilla.**

─Ni yo, pero, esas cosas suelen pasar. ─ **Concluía la Salvadora comenzando a alejarse del lugar.**

En el interior de la Cabaña, Abaddon observaba al Escarabajo Amarillo alejarse y perderse entre el follaje.

─Al fin se fueron, Hermano ─ **exclamaba Abaddon cerrando la cortina** ─, ¿qué crees que estén buscando?

─Seguramente quieren saber el por qué el cuello de ese estúpido Rey se rompió de manera espontánea. ─ **Replicaba Shaitan sentado en el sillón dándole la espalda a la ventana.**

─Creo que estás en lo correcto, Hermano. ─ **Afirmaba Abaddon caminando hacia la chimenea.**

─Dime, Hermano Menor ─ **pronunciaba Shaitan recargando las manos en los brazos del sillón** ─, ¿ya estás listo para presenciar la despedida de esos insectos de Camelot?

─ ¿Cómo? ─ **inquiría Abaddon** ─ Pensé que nos iríamos con ellos.

─No. **─Exclamaba Shaitan moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.**

─No lo comprendo, Shaitan, ¿qué dificultad hay en usar el hechizo de Glamour y mezclarnos con todos esos paganos? ─ **cuestionaba Abaddon** ─ Creí que lo único que necesitábamos era volver al Bosque Encantado.

Shaitan no respondió y se limitó a ponerse de pie y caminar con dirección a su Hermano y a la chimenea.

─ ¿Y qué hay de divertido en eso? ─ **Indagaba Shaitan cuando estuvo frente de Abaddon.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Respondía Abaddon confundido.**

─Hermanito, tú tienes razón ─ **comenzaba Shaitan tomando a Abaddon por los hombros** ─, podríamos simplemente irnos de este asqueroso y pútrido Reino. Tú y yo nos iríamos a buscar el _Centrum Omnia_ sin alguien allá que se nos interponga. ¿Por qué no irnos de una vez?

─Es lo que yo pregunto. ─ **Respingaba Abaddon.**

Shaitan le sonrió, y en un brusco movimiento lo tomó por el brazo y puso su cara contra la chimenea.

─ ¿Qué sucede contigo, Hermano? ─ **Espetaba Abaddon.**

─Dime, Hermanito, ¿de qué sirve ir al Bosque Encantado si no podremos abrir ese maldito pedazo de tierra? ─ **Replicaba Shaitan con fastidio.**

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Repetía Abaddon.**

─ ¡No seas tonto, Abaddon! ─ **explotaba Shaitan por fin** ─ Sabes tan bien como yo que primero tenemos que deshacernos de la Salvadora y tomar a los cinco Héroes para el sacrificio antes de irnos al Bosque Encantado. No importa que nos vayamos ahora si no tenemos el poder suficiente para abrir el sello.

─Eso es lo que no entiendo, Shaitan ─ **decía Abaddon** ─. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? ¿Por qué la Salvadora es la única que puede mantener el sello cerrado? ¿Por qué no podemos dañarla? Debería ser Merlín, en todo caso, no una simple humana que fue un peón en el enorme plan de Rumplestiltskin.

─El Amor Verdadero es la Magia más poderosa que existe, capaz de romper cualquier Hechizo y destruir la más oscura de las Maldiciones ─ **decía Shaitan** ─. Ahora, ¿te imaginas lo poderoso que es el Producto de esa cosa infernal?

─Muy poderoso, pero dudo que más que nosotros. ─ **Rebatía Abaddon.**

─El Amor Verdadero es Magia en su totalidad, las personas le dan el peso que ellas quieren y pueden transformarla en lo mejor de sus vidas, o en algo egoísta ─ **explicaba Shaitan aun sometiendo a Abaddon** ─. Y el Producto del Amor Verdadero es lo mejor de sus vidas, lo que lo hace peligroso. Y antes de que hagas otra pregunta estúpida te lo explicaré de una vez.

Shaitan lo liberó y lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón en el que estaba él antes, luego de eso, tomó una silla y se sentó frente de él mirándolo fijamente.

─Hermanito, la Magia es algo tan frágil y delicada como la piel de un bebé. Si tú le ejerces presión, en algún momento cederá, y se rosará. Las emociones la controlan totalmente, y el Amor es el impulso de la Magia de Luz, es lo que hace que veas lo bueno de la vida aunque sea más adversa que la cosa más rebuscada que se te venga a la mente ─ **narraba Shaitan** ─. El Producto del Amor Verdadero tiene esa facultad. Por muy asquerosa que sea su vida, de alguna manera, y en cualquier tiempo, la vida le sonreirá.

─ ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ─ **Objetaba Abaddon.**

Shaitan bajó la mirada y dejó escapar una risa de fastidio y desesperación.

─El Producto del Amor Verdadero siempre encontrará la Luz en la Oscuridad ─ **respondía Shaitan** ─, Abaddon, tú y yo somos Oscuridad pura, el último remanente de la verdadera Maldad, la Salvadora es el Producto del Amor Verdadero, llena enteramente de Magia de Luz y un temple que ni el Ser Oscuro pudo corromper. Ella es la única capaz de destruirnos, y lo sabes tan bien como yo, no comprendo tus dudas.

─Saberlo no significa comprenderlo, Shaitan ─ **espetaba Abaddon poniéndose rápidamente de pie** ─. Tú y yo fuimos más poderosos que Nimue y que el mismo Hades, no concibo que esta tal Salvadora pueda destruirnos.

─Ella fue más poderosa que ellos ─ **replicaba Shaitan** ─. A Nimue le hizo creer que estaba de su lado, y a Hades lo succionó junto con los cinco Ríos del Inframundo, no debemos confiarnos de nuestro poder, porque ella nos puede eliminar en un segundo.

─Pero ella también pagará el precio si nos ataca. ─ **Continuaba Abaddon.**

─ ¡Ella es una Heroína! ─ **estallaba Shaitan levantándose abruptamente de la silla** ─ ¿De verdad piensas que no hará hasta lo imposible por detenernos y salvarlos a todos de la Oscuridad?, ya lo hizo una vez, y apostaría lo que fuera a que lo volvería a hacer sin importarle el costo. Es por eso que tenemos que encargarnos de ella, debemos destruirla antes que ella lo haga con nosotros.

─ ¡¿Y qué demonios tienes pensado hacer?! ─ **rebatía Abaddon poniéndose él también de pie** ─ Llevamos meses en este maldito pueblo, esperando el momento justo, pero no he escuchado nada de tu maravilloso plan para destruir a la Salvadora.

─ ¿Es que acaso tengo que pensarlo todo aquí? ─ **cuestionaba Shaitan** ─ Pues es simple, ya te dije que usaremos a la Reina Malvada para acabar con ella, pero, necesitamos usar nuestro mejor truco, y ahora que esos insectos se van es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Hay que dejar a Regina vulnerable, y darle un enorme motivo para querer asesinarla con sus propias manos, así, el daño no será tan grave.

─Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ─ **Exclamaba Abaddon arreglando su chaqueta.**

─Me agradas, Abaddon, de verdad. Pero hay veces que desearía destruirte y quedarme con tu Oscuridad. ─ **Declaraba Shaitan acomodándole el cuello.**

Abaddon sonrió y ambos se esfumaron para vigilar la despedida de Mérida y compañía.

* * *

 **Palacio de Regina**

 **El Presente**

En la habitación de la Reina Malvada, Shaitan y Abaddon disfrutaban de los placeres que el lugar les ofrecía, entre ellos la hermosa vista hacia lo que en algún momento fue el Castillo de Rumplestiltskin, y que ahora se convertía en una fortaleza gigante que protegía ese enorme agujero en la tierra pura del Bosque Encantado.

Los dos Hermanos yacían recostados en dos divanes que quedaban uno frente del otro, y en el medio, tenían una pequeña mesa llena de racimos de uvas y dos copas de vino tinto.

Ambos saboreaban de sus manjares cuando un leve temblor y los pájaros volando a la distancia los hizo caminar lo más a prisa posible a la enorme ventana.

─ ¿Qué fue eso, Shaitan? ─ **Inquiría Abaddon mirándolo con preocupación.**

─No… ─ **Mascullaba Shaitan con la cara llena de rabia por lo que veían sus ojos.**

A lo lejos, cerca de una gigantesca montaña parecía provenir ese temblor, y en el cielo un rayo color púrpura apareció en el cielo, marcando un camino desde aquel lejano lugar hasta una de las cinco puntas que coronaban a la fortaleza color negro.

─No creerás, que… ─ **Pronunciaba Abaddon.**

─Imposible ─ **respingaba Shaitan** ─, nadie habría sobrevivido a algo como eso.

─Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? ─ **Inquiría Abaddon.**

El sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo llamó la atención de ambos Hermanos al instante, Shaitan le hizo una seña a Abaddon, y éste último se esfumó dejándolo solo mientras usaba un Hechizo de Glamour para convertirse en la Reina Malvada.

─Su Alteza ─ **comenzaba el Guardia entrando a la habitación** ─ Rupert está herido.

─ ¿Quién? ─ **Respondía Shaitan.**

─Uno de sus Soldados más leales, mi Reina. ─ **Alegaba el Guardia con extrañeza.**

─Lo lamento, tengo tantos que olvidé el nombre de cada uno, además, con esos malditos trajes no hay manera de diferenciarlos ─ **replicaba Shaitan mirándolo con desprecio** ─, pero dime ya, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

─Creo que será más fácil que él se lo explique, Majestad.

Shaitan cruzó los brazos y esperó a que otros dos Guardias trajeran a ese hombre malherido con la mano derecha vendada y en condiciones pésimas.

─Rupert, vamos, dile. ─ **Pedía un Soldado.**

─Hace unas noches, una loca con armadura militar junto con un lobo rondaban por la fortaleza que usted mandó a construir en el antiguo Castillo del Ser Oscuro, ellas me capturaron, y torturaron para que yo les dijera lo que estaba pasando en el lugar. ─ **Relataba Rupert.**

─Debo suponer que fuiste fiel a tu juramento y cerraste la boca.

─Lo lamento, de verdad lo intenté mi Reina pero…

Shaitan le rompió el cuello poco antes de que el Guardia terminara con su confesión. Los otros tres lo miraron horrorizados, pero, eso era lo menos que podían esperar de su supuesta Reina.

─Como en los viejos tiempos. ─ **Declaraba un Soldado con nerviosismo.**

─A menos de que quieran acompañarlo directo al Inframundo, les sugiero que se retiren, y que se lleven su cuerpo junto con ustedes. ─ **Amenazaba Shaitan girándose hacia el espejo.**

─Había algo más que Rupert tenía que decirle antes de que le rompiera el cuello. ─ **Comentaba un Guardia.**

─ ¿Y qué es? ─ **inquiría Shaitan** ─, quiero decir, debió habértelo dicho el muy inútil.

─Claro que lo hizo, Majestad.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? ─ **Exigía saber Shaitan con fastidio.**

─Cuando lo soltaron, siguió a la Guerrera, y encontró que el lobo se transformó en mujer, y caminaron hasta el Puerto, y después por el Bosque, ahí se encontraron con un Príncipe y unos cuantos hombres a caballo, ellos se llevaron a dos desconocidos con atuendos de la Tierra sin Magia, luego de eso, emprendieron su camino de vuelta al Puerto.

─ ¿Y eso a mí cómo debería importarme?

─Porque, unos Soldados las vieron cerca de uno de los Calabozos donde usted metió a esos Héroes, su Alteza. ─ **Contestaba el otro Guardia.**

Shaitan los miró, y Abaddon se dejó ver a la distancia, ambos se miraron confundidos. ¿Será que la Salvadora había sobrevivido?

─Retírense, ahora. ─ **Ordenaba Shaitan moviendo su mano.**

Los Guardias obedecieron y se llevaron el cuerpo con ellos. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la Habitación Real, Abaddon volvió por completo, y su Hermano Mayor regresó a la normalidad.

─No es la Salvadora, ¿o sí? ─ **Indagaba Abaddon.**

─Ella está más Muerta que Rumplestiltskin, Hermano. ─ **Afirmaba Shaitan caminando al Balcón.**

─Deberíamos ir al Inframundo para estar seguros. **─Sugería Abaddon.**

─Lo dices como si ese maldito Reino estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina ─ **replicaba Shaitan volteando a verlo** ─, hace tres semanas pudimos entrar y salir gracias a esos Héroes y a toda la charada que creamos.

─Pero, con el _Centrum Omnia_ en nuestro poder podremos hacerlo ─ **afirmaba Abaddon** ─, sabes que esa masa de Energía tiene una ramificación hacia allá, sólo consigamos una maldita habichuela muerta y listo.

─Espero que tengas razón, Abaddon, y que nos encontremos con ella en ese lugar ─ **exclamaba Shaitan acomodando los puños de su camisa** ─, me muero por ver su nombre escrito en su lápida. Y, si es que sigue ahí encerrada, quiero ser yo el que envíe a la perdición al arrojarla al Río de las Almas Perdidas.

─Démonos prisa, porque, tan sólo de pensar que vamos para allá una vez más, me dan escalofríos. ─ **Pronunciaba Abaddon acomodando su capa.**

─Aguarda ─ **replicaba Shaitan** ─, no podemos irnos así, tenemos que dejar a alguien a cargo por si las cosas se salen de control.

─ ¿Y a quién tienes en mente? ¿A Regina? ─ **Inquiría Abaddon.**

─Ya se me ocurrirá alguien en el camino, vámonos. ─ **Exclamaba Shaitan.**

Ambos Hermanos se desvanecieron dejando sólo el lugar, y buscando las respuestas que necesitaban a gritos.

Mientras eso sucedía en tierra firme, en el Jolly Roger, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Ruby y Smee llevaron a Bella a las literas que alguna vez le pertenecieron a la tripulación de Garfio, y ella recuperaba sus fuerzas lo mejor que podía, siempre vigilada por su vieja amiga, Ruby.

Emma miraba el cielo buscando ese rayo una vez más, pero no volvió a verlo. El Barco flotaba a la mitad del océano, sólo así era como la Salvadora podía estar en la superficie sin que alguien pudiera reconocerla a simple vista.

En la cubierta, Smee continuaba al mando del Timón, Mérida y Dorothy trataban de entablar su primera conversación las dos solas, y Mulán caminaba a popa donde Azoka estaba sentada, mirándose los nudillos de la mano izquierda, tratando de usar su Magia para sanarlos.

─ ¿Primera herida? ─ **Comenzaba Mulán tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.**

Azoka alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la Guerrera, no pudo evitar entornarlos con sumo fastidio.

─Bueno, de donde yo vengo no es usual correr detrás de Ogros para salvar tu vida. ─ **Replicaba Azoka regresando su vista a su mano.**

─Sí, la primera vez en el Bosque Encantado puede ser ruda ─ **proseguía Mulán** ─, si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Emma, un Ogro casi la mata.

─Como sea, al fin y al cabo, nunca tuve la firme intención de venir a este lugar. ─ **Alegaba Azoka.**

La chica continuó pasando su mano derecha por sus nudillos, pero nada salía de ella.

─Como me encantaría hacer esto más fácil. ─ **Declaraba Azoka dándose por vencida.**

─Los nudillos sanarán pronto. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán.**

─Lo sé, sin embargo, ese no es mi verdadero problema. ─ **Replicaba Azoka.**

─ ¿Y cuál es?

Azoka giró su mano y le mostró una enorme herida que se había hecho en la palma poco antes de que la Criatura las atrapara.

Mulán la miró con cuidado, después regresó la mirada a sus ojos y rápidamente se hincó a su lado.

─Déjame echarle un vistazo. ─ **Pedía Mulán extendiendo su mano.**

─No creo que sea necesario. ─ **Contestaba la chica tratando de no darle importancia.**

─No tengo nada que hacer hasta que Emma nos diga que hacer ─ **contestaba Mulán mirando a la Salvadora bajar a los camarotes** ─, así que, para mí no es ninguna molestia.

La Guerrera no esperó ni un momento a que la chica le contestara y tomó su mano para revisar la herida.

─No es muy grave. ─ **Dijo Mulán sacando un trapo limpio de su morral.**

Sin soltar la mano de Azoka, Mulán tomó un pequeño cubo lleno de agua fresca y mojó la tela ahí, luego de eso, comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la mano de la chica.

─Te tardaste demasiado en ponerle cuidado a esta herida, ya se secó la sangre, además, se podría infectar. ─ **Regañaba Mulán.**

─Por estas cosas me encantaría que mi Magia funcionara bien. ─ **Bufaba Azoka con una mueca de dolor.**

─Honestamente, yo jamás he dependido tanto de la Magia ─ **declaraba Mulán** ─, y además, siendo tú una chica de la Tierra sin Magia, me sorprende que la necesites justo ahora.

─No la pediría a gritos si tuviera los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un ungüento ahora mismo. ─ **Replicaba Azoka.**

─Necesitas dar una vuelta por el Bosque, ahí hay más remedios que en cualquier otro lugar en este Reino. ─ **Sugería Mulán comenzando a vendar la mano de Azoka.**

─Lo haría si no corriera el riesgo de que un Ogro, Dragón o Soldado tratara de asesinarme a cada paso. ─ **Aseguraba Azoka cuando Mulán terminó y se puso de pie.**

─Pues, si algún día quieres salir del confort que te proporciona este Barco, y toda esta locura termine, yo podría ofrecerme como tu guía. ─ **Contestaba Mulán comenzando a alejarse de ella.**

Azoka la miró muy confundida, esa era la chica que horas antes le había dado una paliza con la Espada, y ahora estaba siendo buena con ella, hasta el punto de ofrecerse como su guía personal en el Bosque Encantado. Definitivamente, esa era la cosa más rara que le había pasado desde que puso un pie en ese lugar.

Aunque, la buena y rara impresión que Mulán le dio momentos antes se desvaneció cuando una Espada cayó a su lado.

─ ¿Así que todo fue un engaño? ─ **Espetaba Azoka tomando la Espada.**

─No ─ **replicaba Mulán** ─, sí quiero ser tu guía, pero tenemos que entrenar para que no te hagas una cortada como esa una vez más.

─Debí quedarme con el par de idiotas en la Aldea. ─ **Replicaba Azoka poniéndose de pie casi a regañadientes.**

─Mulán no es tan mala profesora ─ **intervenía Mérida** ─, hasta la tercera caída te acostumbras a su modo de enseñar.

Emma bajó a los camarotes donde Ruby seguía cuidando de Bella. Cuando Caperucita alzó la vista, se veía muy preocupada, al parecer, tanto como ella.

─ ¿Ningún cambio? ─ **Inquiría Emma acercándose un poco más.**

─No ─ **contestaba Ruby** ─, lo que sea que le haya pasado, casi cumple su cometido.

─Bella es fuerte, sé que resistirá a esto. ─ **Exclamaba Emma a modo de mantra sentándose en la cama frente a ellas.**

─Igual que tus padres, Killian y Henry, Emma. ─ **Respondía Caperucita leyendo sus pensamientos.**

─Eso espero. ─ **Confesaba la Salvadora bajando la cabeza.**

─Lo sabes mejor que nadie, Emma ─ **comentaba Ruby** ─, tus padres son las personas más fuertes y perseverantes que he conocido en mi vida, sin contar que Henry heredó eso a la perfección. Y Killian ni se diga. Ya verás que todo se solucionará y pronto estarás junto a ellos una vez más.

─Me encantaría ser igual de optimista que tú, Ruby, pero mi realidad es otra. ─ **Confesaba Swan.**

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ **Pedía saber Caperucita.**

─Tú estuviste buscando por tres semanas, todos sabían lo que hacías, te sabían aquí ─ **explicaba Emma** ─, yo por el contrario, estuve postrada en una cama ese mismo lapso de tiempo, mientras todos ustedes creían que yo había muerto.

─Pero, eso no fue tu culpa ─ **contradecía Caperucita mirándola de frente** ─. Fue un accidente que los Dinistrio provocaron, lo del Escarabajo tampoco lo pudiste controlar, simplemente fuiste víctima de las circunstancias, como todos.

─Les hice daño, Ruby, fue por mí que fueron a buscar a Regina a su Palacio, por mí Bella no despierta todavía, y es probable que los demás estén sufriendo algo mucho peor. ─ **Explotaba Emma.**

─ ¿Por qué estás así? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby muy intrigada.**

La Salvadora bajó la mirada y la enfocó en los tablones del suelo. Tenía mucho miedo, igual que en el Inframundo, aunque luego de mucho pensarlo se dio cuenta que era un miedo multiplicado por diez. Temía por sus seres queridos, y por lo que se le vendría encima cuando enfrentara a los Dinistrio cara a cara. Sin embargo, lo que la tenía confundida era todo eso que los Seres Oscuros le dijeron en el Calabozo.

─Poco antes de que me enfrentara a esa Criatura extraña, tuve una especie de visión, alucinación o algo por el estilo ─ **comenzaba a narrar Emma** ─. Eran varios ex Seres Oscuros.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? ─ **Curioseaba Caperucita.**

─Que ellos jamás se irán de mi lado, y que no podré detener a los Dinistrio si no dejo de sentir miedo o arrepentimiento.

─ ¿A qué le temes? ─ **Continuaba Ruby.**

─A que no importa lo que yo haga, mi Familia perecerá, igual que Robín. ─ **Expresaba Emma.**

─Escucha, sé que yo no soy quien para hablar sobre esto porque yo no estuve presente, pero, por como tus padres me lo contaron, todo fue un accidente ─ **replicaba Caperucita** ─. Como te dije antes, hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro control, no obstante, créeme cuando te digo que tú podrás salvarlos a tiempo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres la Salvadora, y en lo personal, desde que te conozco, no te he visto fallar.

─También, ya oíste a Azoka, les esperará el Infierno cuando derrote a los Dinistrio, sufrieron ahora, y sufrirán más adelante. ─ **Terminaba Emma con más preocupación que antes.**

─Emma, tú misma te has dado cuenta que hasta la Muerte tiene solución cuando la fuerza de la Magia se ve involucrada, y yo estoy segura que de alguna manera tu Familia encontrará la manera de traerte de vuelta ─ **replicaba Caperucita** ─. Ustedes nunca se rinden, y sé que todos estarán bien. No temas por el futuro, ni por el dolor que les puedas causar, porque ellos no te dejarán ir tan fácil.

La Salvadora dirigió su mirada a la puerta de los camarotes, sopesando las cosas que la mejor amiga de su madre acababa de decirle.

─Ellos fueron a buscar a Regina porque querían respuestas, anhelaban regresar a la Tierra sin Magia para encontrarte y salvarte, todos se preocupaban por tu bienestar más que el suyo porque te aman, Emma. Así que no dudes en que siempre te traerán de regreso. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby.**

─Lo que no quiero es que persigan algo que posiblemente jamás suceda ─ **confesaba la Salvadora** ─, no quiero que pasen el resto de sus vidas tratando de traerme de adonde quiera que yo vaya cuando derrote a los Hermanos.

─Cuando decidiste ofrecerte para contener la Oscuridad, ¿no pensaste en el daño que le harías a tu Familia? ─ **Continuaba Caperucita.**

─Eso fue diferente ─ **replicaba Emma** ─. Yo sabía que ellos encontrarían una manera de sacarme la Oscuridad, y yo luché fervientemente hasta que se logró el cometido, aunque no de la manera que yo quise que pasara.

─ ¿Y por qué esta vez es diferente? ¿Por qué esa Bruja te dijo que sólo tú puedes vencer a los Dinistrio, y que la única forma de hacerlo es sacrificándote? ─c **uestionaba Ruby** ─ Yo sé perfectamente que los amas y que quieres lo mejor para ellos, sé que no dudarías en dar tu vida por ellos, pero, piensa esto: Si perder tu esencia no fuera sólo el precio a pagar, si lo fuera también el que murieras, sin posibilidad de irte al Inframundo, ¿no crees que sería mucho peor?

─Creo que tienes razón. ─ **Declaraba Emma.**

─No te preocupes por algo que todavía no pasa, y enfócate en el deber que tienes ahora ─ **sugería Caperucita** ─. No deberías darle importancia si todavía no los sacas de esas prisiones.

El último comentario de Ruby logró hacer que Emma al fin sonriera, ella tenía razón obviamente, y, una vez más, le temía al futuro, pero, eso tenía que quedar atrás si quería salvar a su Familia.

─Gracias, Ruby ─ **exclamaba Emma** ─. A veces pienso que mamá sacó su Sabiduría de ti.

─Si por Sabiduría te refieres a los enormes discursos llenos de Esperanza, bueno, pues de eso tuvo la culpa Archie. ─ **Replicaba Ruby entre risas.**

─Espero encontrarla pronto, aunque este mapa no ayuda mucho. ─ **Reconocía Emma sacando el pergamino del bolsillo de su abrigo.**

─Ya verás que pronto los hallaremos, no desesperes. ─ **Prometía Ruby.**

Las dos estaban más relajadas que hace un rato luego de su charla, Emma ya tenía una vaga noción de lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante, sólo tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran a su ritmo.

De pronto, un leve movimiento de Bella llamó su atención, y ambas se quedaron junto a ella en la misma cama, esperando ansiosamente a que despertara, pero, para eso, faltaría mucho tiempo más al parecer.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Nueve Semanas Antes**

Emma y Regina llegaron a la calle principal donde Zelena, Snow, Charming, Robín, y Killian estaban de pie cerca de la Biblioteca, y Mérida conducía a los habitantes de Camelot al lugar ya con todas las pertenencias que llevaban consigo para volver a su anhelado hogar de una vez por todas.

─Emma y Regina ya llegaron ─ **pronunciaba Snow** ─, ya podemos enviarlos de vuelta a casa.

─ ¿Podemos? ─ **protestaba Zelena** ─, te referirás a que yo puedo, ¿o no?

─No me hagas darle esa varita a Regina, por favor. ─ **Suplicaba Charming.**

─Y por favor, trata de que no sea un Tornado esta vez. ─ **Remataba Snow.**

─Ustedes los Héroes hacen todo tan aburrido. ─ **Reprochaba Zelena sacando la varita del Aprendiz.**

Zelena levantó su mano derecha y la movió en el cielo, un destello emanó de la punta de la varita, luego, redirigió la mano a su lado, y en medio de la calle apareció una vieja puerta.

─Al menos nos hubieran esperado. ─ **Pronunciaba Regina quitándose el cinturón.**

─No me malentiendas, pero es bueno que por una vez no seamos las que les resuelvan los problemas.

─Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos alcanzar a despedirnos.

─Hablando de despedidas, ¿dónde está Henry? ─ **Preguntaba Emma abriendo la puerta del Auto.**

Cuando ambas estuvieron fuera del Escarabajo Amarillo, vieron al chico corriendo junto con Violet para darles la noticia de que, por alguna razón que ninguno pudo comprender, ni Violet ni Sir Morgan volverían a Camelot. Una vez que les dieron esa noticia, los chicos salieron corriendo para que Violet se despidiera de los pocos amigos que tenía en ese Reino. Emma los miraba muy feliz, por su parte, Regina no parecía muy complacida con que su pequeño Henry corriera por Storybrooke con esa chica de Camelot.

─ ¿Sabías que tienen una canción? ─ **Preguntaba Emma mirando a Henry y Violet.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **replicaba Regina** ─ No puedo creer eso.

─Se ven lindos juntos, no sé por qué te molesta tanto ─ **contestaba la Salvadora** ─, Violet es una chica agradable.

─Sólo dices eso porque aún te sientes culpable de haberle arrancado el Corazón en Camelot. ─ **Justificaba Regina caminando más rápido.**

─No, lo digo porque es verdad ─ **contradecía Emma** ─, deberías darte un tiempo para conocerla ahora que se va a quedar aquí. Killian y yo hemos hecho eso desde que volvimos a casa.

─ ¿Ya hasta Delineador la conoce? ─ **Rebatía Regina con indignación.**

─Si te dijera que al parecer eres la única en estos meses que no ha pronunciado una palabra con ella, ¿qué me dirías? ─ **Indagaba Emma deteniéndose antes de llegar con su Familia.**

Regina volteó a verla a punto de replicarle cuando se dio cuenta que Guinevere y Mérida se habían marchado por el portal, pero, antes de que abriera la boca el brusco cambio del viento llamó su atención, después, ambas enfocaron su vista al portal y comenzaron a correr cuando vieron que Zelena, Charming y Snow estaban siendo arrastrados hacia él, mientras que Robín cuidaba de su hija y a Neal junto con Granny, mientras que Garfio protegía a Henry, Violet y Bella.

Emma y Regina corrieron lo más que pudieron hasta quedar frente al portal, rápidamente se miraron, y usaron su Magia combinada para destruir la puerta antes de que se los tragara por completo.

La puerta de madera se convirtió en una esfera cristalina que comenzó a flotar cuando todos se acercaron a ella. Los Dinistrio aprovecharon ese momento, y juntos lanzaron su Hechizo desde su escondite.

Sin previo aviso, la esfera explotó, y la onda expansiva mandó a los presentes directamente al suelo mientras que las ondas púrpuras se propagaban por toda la ciudad.

La Salvadora fue la primera en reaccionar de forma aletargada tras esa explosión. Por alguna razón, todo le daba vueltas y su visión era muy extraña, el ambiente se tornó de un color morado, y eso no cambiaba por más que se tallara los ojos. Una vez que estuvo de pie, fue corriendo a ayudar a Garfio para que hiciera lo mismo, ambos igual de confundidos y con las mismas reacciones.

─ ¿Están todos bien? ─ **Pronunciaba Emma.**

Antes de que alguien respondiera a la pregunta, un grito ahogado de Snow captó la atención de los Héroes.

─Mamá, ¿qué sucede? ─ **Proseguía Emma.**

Su madre no respondió, en su lugar, tensó la quijada, mientras que sus músculos se pusieron rígidos, apretó los puños con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

─ ¿Qué tienes? ─ **Preguntaba su hija una vez más con consternación.**

Emma se acercó a su madre, mientras que Killian hacía lo propio con David, quien comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

─ ¡Aléjate de mí! ─ **Espetaba Snow dando pasos hacia atrás.**

─ ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─ **pedía saber Emma con extrañeza** ─ Sólo soy yo, Emma.

─ ¡No! ¡No lo eres! ─ **Contradecía la hija de Eva.**

Emma no comprendía lo que sucedía y por más que trataba de acercársele, su madre retrocedía un paso.

En la mente y visión de Snow, además del extraño color púrpura en el ambiente, frente a ella estaba algo que creyó erradicado, aquello que en ese momento simbolizaba sus miedos y arrepentimientos más profundos, ese ser que le hizo sentir la peor madre del mundo al creer que le había fallado a su pequeña hija; frente a ella, tenía a la Oscura Swan.

Emma trataba de aproximarse a ella, mientras que Snow retrocedía más y más, hasta toparse con una Espada que un Caballero de Camelot dejó caer cuando el Portal comenzó a colapsarse.

─ ¡Dije que te alejaras! ─ **Exclamaba Snow con Espada en mano.**

─ ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, mamá? ─ **inquiría Emma nuevamente─** Sólo soy yo, tu hija.

─ ¡Ya te dije que no lo eres! ─ **rebatía Snow** ─ ¡Tú no eres más que el Ser Oscuro!

─Snow, ¿qué rayos te sucede? ─ **Intervenía Regina.**

─ ¡Tú también aléjate, Reina Malvada!

Ninguna entendía lo que sucedía, Snow parecía estar pasando por una especie de alucinación o algo parecido, y no era la única al ver que Charming comenzaba a atacar a Killian, y Leroy perseguía a Happy con una ballesta desde las afueras de la Cafetería.

─ ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ─ **Inquiría Emma en un susurro.**

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

 **El Presente**

─ ¿Una alucinación? ─ **cuestionaba Mérida mirando a Emma** ─ ¿Eso fue lo que les pasó?

Luego de un rato de charla con Dorothy, decidió dejarla junto con Mulán quien seguía entrenando con Azoka, y bajó a los camarotes de la tripulación para ver cómo se encontraba Bella. Una vez ahí, y al darse cuenta de que seguía recuperando fuerzas, comenzó a indagar sobre todo lo que pasó en Storybrooke desde que se marcharon de la Tierra sin Magia.

─Nunca estuvimos seguros, pero, todo parecía indicar eso, mis padres fueron los primeros en sufrirlas. ─ **Relataba Emma.**

─ ¿Y por qué el Portal comenzó a hacer eso? ─ **Proseguía la Reina de DunBroch.**

─Jamás tuvimos tiempo de averiguarlo, no descansamos ni un solo día desde que el Infierno comenzó. ─ **Contestaba la Salvadora.**

Bella emitió un leve chillido de aparente dolor que no hizo más que llamar la atención de las tres mujeres.

─Debe haber alguna manera de ayudarla a recuperarse. ─ **Pronunciaba Mérida.**

─Tal vez sí la haya ─ **comentaba Ruby mirando a Emma** ─. Tu Magia podría ayudarla.

─O si no quieres usarla, podrías enseñarle a Azoka cómo hacerlo. ─ **Agregaba Mérida.**

─Es probable que Azoka la mate ─ **objetaba Emma acercándose a Bella** ─, además, ya me siento bastante recuperada para utilizar mi Magia una vez más.

La mano de Emma brilló y la pasó por encima del tórax de Bella, curándola poco a poco hasta que terminó y se alejó para dejarla respirar. Luego de unos segundos, Bella despertó de forma abrupta y muy confundida.

─Tranquila, Bella ─ **exclamaba Ruby con delicadeza** ─ ya estás a salvo.

─Sí ─ **proseguía Mérida** ─, estás con tus amigas.

─ ¿Dónde estoy? **─Preguntaba Bella muy asustada.**

─En el Jolly Roger **─respondía Ruby─** , aquí estamos todas, Mulán, Dorothy, Mérida, Emma y yo. Nos unimos para rescatarlos a ustedes.

─ ¿Emma está aquí? ─ **continuaba Bella** ─ ¿Esto… esto es real?

─Las últimas seis semanas que estuvimos en Storybrooke fueron realmente una pesadilla, ¿no lo crees, Bella? ─ **Exclamaba la Salvadora caminando hasta ella de nueva cuenta.**

─Emma… ─ **susurraba la Sra. Gold mirándola incrédula todavía** ─ ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa de esa Criatura infernal? ¿Cómo saber que esto es cierto?

─Porque, yo puedo decirte quien te metió en ese Calabozo en primer lugar, puedo contarte también la identidad del Ente que secuestró a Regina hace tres semanas, y sobretodo; puedo decirte exactamente lo que le ocurrió a Gold luego de su destierro de Storybrooke ─ **contestaba Emma con seriedad** ─. Sé que no es mucho a lo que puedas aferrarte, pero es lo poco que tengo ahora hasta que encontremos a los demás.

Bella estaba confundida todavía, pero había conseguido calmarse al ver a todas sus viejas amigas ahí. Su subconsciente aún estaba lacerado después de esas tres semanas de encierro, sin embargo, su Corazón le dictaba que lo que veían sus ojos era cierto y que por fin estaba a salvo.

La Salvadora al fin comenzaba a sentir una leve sensación de alivio al ver a Bella consciente una vez más, eso le daba esperanza para seguir adelante en su misión contra los Dinistrio, quienes, por su parte, estaban descendiendo por las escaleras de su fortaleza para acceder al _Centrum Omnia_ y transportarse al Inframundo para asegurarse de que su mayor enemiga se encontraba encerrada en el Limbo.

Mientras ellos hacían eso, Snow continuaba encerrada en un monumental cristal color blanco como la nieve, en medio de un enorme salón dentro de un Templo antiguo devorado por el tiempo, y reclamado por la madre naturaleza, lleno de hojas, arbustos y enredaderas, custodiada por dos enormes Leones de piedra, y en un lugar muy alejado de ella, en una dimensión alterna, dos enamorados disfrutaban de su cercanía mientras buscaban juntos una manera de salir y de detener a los Dinistrio antes de que causaran más daño.


	8. El León de Piedra, Parte Uno

_**N/A:** Sí, lo sé, soy malvada por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero puedo decirles que fui víctima de una serie de eventos desafortunados y de una mente demasiado inspirada que no supo cómo detenerse._

 _Sé también que algunos me matarán, pero puedo prometerles que la parte dos llegará más pronto que ésta._

 _En fin, disfruten todas las locuras que escribí en esta ocasión._

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Lapidem Leo, Pars Unus**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Nueve Semanas Antes**

Garfio esquivaba los ataques de David, mientras que Emma permanecía inmóvil mientras su madre continuaba apuntándole con la Espada.

Regina retrocedió cuando vio a Henry tratando de acercarse a la escena para evitar que hiciera algo que lo perjudicara.

─Snow, baja la Espada, por favor. ─ **Pedía Regina.**

─ ¡Jamás! ─ **Replicaba Snow dando un paso al frente.**

En la mente de Snow todavía veía al Ser Oscuro que alguna vez fue su hija, sin poder evitarlo, estaba aterrada porque sabía que esta Oscura Swan no se contendría como lo haría Emma.

─ _De acuerdo, no quieres bajarla, lo entiendo, de todos modos, no necesito pedirte que la bajes, con un simple pase de mi mano es más que suficiente._ ─ **Exclamaba esa visión moviendo su mano derecha.**

─ ¡No te muevas! ─ **Ordenaba Snow intentando atacar a Emma.**

La Salvadora esquivó el ataque, pero su madre no se detenía.

─ ¡¿Qué te sucede, mamá?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Emma! ─ **Continuaba su hija.**

Snow no la escuchaba, lo único en su cabeza era la Oscura Swan, y no tenía intenciones en darle tregua alguna. Ese era aparentemente el peor temor de Snow White, su Infierno personal que vivió tiempo atrás cuando Emma les hizo creer que le habían fallado en Camelot.

Lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era la Oscuridad que muchos años antes trató de erradicar, su más grande pecado, a pesar de haber sido perdonada, el recuerdo de ese gran error la perseguiría por siempre.

Por su parte, Charming atacaba a Killian, teniendo ante su visión distorsionada nada más y nada menos que una mezcla entre la versión Oscura de su viejo amigo, y el temido Capitán Garfio.

Este hombre al que siempre trató de alejar de su hija para evitarle más dolor, conociendo su legendaria reputación, y ahora lo tenía frente suyo amenazando una vez más a los que él amaba.

─ ¡Aléjate de mi hija! ─ **Gritaba Charming.**

─Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo hacer eso. ─ **Respondía Killian dando un salto hacia atrás.**

David enfureció y atacó con más fuerza al viejo Capitán.

─ ¿Qué demonios te sucede, amigo? ─ **Exigía saber el antiguo Pirata.**

─Tú no la mereces ─ **respondía Charming** ─. ¡Sabía que jamás ibas a cambiar! ¡Eres el mismo Pirata egoísta cegado por la Oscuridad!

─ ¿Se te zafó un tornillo, Dave? ─ **replicaba Killian** ─. Yo mismo te demostré que valía para Emma, ¿de qué disparates hablas ahora?

─ ¡Cállate! ─ **Ordenaba David volviendo a atacar.**

Garfio lo volvió a esquivar, se puso detrás de él, y lo noqueó con un pedazo de madera que halló en el suelo.

Emma lo miró tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando cuando escuchó la magia de Regina entrando en acción. Al regresar la vista al frente, encontró a Regina sosteniendo a Snow completamente inconsciente, y la Espada que su madre traía yacía justo delante de la Salvadora.

─ ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? ─ **Inquiría Emma hincándose al lado de su madre.**

─Salvarte la vida, por si no lo habías notado ─ **espetaba Regina** ─. Tu madre casi te atraviesa con esa Espada.

─ ¿Están bien? ─ **Preguntaba Robín llegando hasta ellas.**

─Nosotras sí ─ **respondía Emma poniéndose de pie rápidamente** ─. Ustedes quédense con ella, iré a ver a mi padre.

La Salvadora llegó hasta su padre y su Amor Verdadero evitando todo el caos a su alrededor.

─ ¿Qué le hiciste? ─ **Preguntaba Emma mirando a Killian.**

─No fue nada, Amor. Sólo lo puse a dormir ─ **contestaba Garfio** ─. Aunque una pregunta mejor sería; ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Parece que todos tratasen de matarse los unos a los otros.

La Salvadora alzó la mirada, y en efecto eso era lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Los habitantes de Storybrooke se atacaban entre sí, justo como aquella vez que Ingrid lanzó el malefició de la vista hecha añicos. Sin embargo, los miembros restantes de la Familia parecían ser inmunes a los efectos de lo que esa explosión provocó.

─Todos se volvieron locos, ¿o qué? ─ **Indagaba Regina mirando a su alrededor.**

─ ¿Cómo evitaremos que todos se maten? ─ **Preguntaba Robín cuando Leroy se acercaba peligrosamente.**

Antes de que la Reina pudiera contestar esa pregunta, otra onda expansiva apareció noqueando a todos los afectados de un solo golpe.

─ ¿Y ahora qué pasó? ─ **Preguntaba la Salvadora muy exasperada.**

─Con decir _gracias_ era más que suficiente. ─ **Pronunciaba Maléfica con bastón en mano.**

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mal? ─ **Inquiría Regina mirando a todos completamente dormidos.**

─Salí a buscar a Lily **─respondía Maléfica** ─. Todavía sigue con la idea de que aquí encontrará a su padre, y cuando menos me di cuenta, uno de esos torpes Enanos me lanzó una roca rectangular de color naranja.

─Se llama ladrillo ─ **intervenía Emma** ─. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esté pasando?

─El aire está muy denso y extraño, la cabeza me da vueltas y no veo bien, me imagino que ustedes sienten lo mismo ─ **replicaba la madre de Lily** ─. Por mi experiencia podría jurar a que se trata de una clase de hechizo.

─ ¿Qué clase de hechizo hace que medio mundo trate de matarse? ─ **Inquiría Emma cuando Killian se acercó a ella.**

─Además del Maleficio de la vista hecha añicos, no conozco muchos ─ **contestaba Maléfica mirando a la Salvadora** ─. Aunque, soy sincera al decirles que esta clase de Magia me es desconocida.

─ ¿Cómo es que puedes darte cuenta? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Emma.**

─Aunque no lo creas, Emma, la Magia tiene su propia esencia ─ **intervenía Regina** ─. La tuya por ejemplo se siente ligera, la de Maléfica, más densa que la mía, la de Merlín imponía demasiado, etc., los poderes cambian con cada persona.

─Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso. ─ **Reconocía Emma regresando la mirada a sus padres aun en el suelo.**

─Tienes razón **─exclamaba Regina levantando su mano derecha** ─. Jamás había sentido una esencia tan pesada y oscura, ni siquiera con Hades.

─Quien haya causado esto tiene un poder increíble. ─ **Concluía Maléfica con el bastón todavía en la mano.**

─ ¿Qué haremos ahora? ─ **Preguntaba Robín al lado de Killian.**

─Este hechizo fue leve, dormirán hasta mañana, pero no les aseguro que las alucinaciones y las ganas de matarse desaparezcan, mi Magia no es tan poderosa como para neutralizar ésta, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que encontrar a mi hija antes de que comience a incinerar a alguien. ─ **Respondía Maléfica antes de desaparecer.**

─ ¿Cómo espera que le des las gracias si se va antes de que abras la boca? ─ **Inquiría Garfio.**

─No tengo la menor idea ─ **respondía Emma mandando a los habitantes de Storybrooke a sus casas** ─. Regina, llévate a Henry contigo, yo me encargo de mis padres.

─ ¿No quieres que te ayudemos a llevarlos hasta el Apartamento? ─ **Indagaba Robín.**

─Cierto, sí, me vendrían de gran ayuda. ─ **Contestaba ella caminando hasta Snow.**

Entre Regina y Emma cargaron a Snow, mientras que Robín y Killian hacían lo propio con Charming.

Una vez en el Apartamento, las madres de Henry dejaron a Snow en su cama y Robín y Garfio subían a David a la antigua cama de Emma.

─Mamá ─ **inquiría el Autor mirando a la Salvadora tomar un par de esposas de un cajón de la cómoda de sus abuelos** ─. ¿Qué harás con eso?

─Oíste a Maléfica, chico, no sabemos si esto seguirá, y no quiero que se hagan daño ─ **respondía Emma** ─. Gracias por ayudarnos, ya pueden ir a descansar.

─ ¿Segura que puedes? ─ **Preguntaba Regina.**

─Son mis padres, puedo manejarlos. ─ **Aseguraba Emma comenzando a subir la escalera.**

─ ¿Por qué demonios a nosotros no nos pasó nada, Majestad? ─ **Inquiría Killian.**

─ ¿No crees que si yo lo supiera ya lo habría dicho? ─ **espetaba Regina** ─ Créeme Pirata. Esta vez no tengo las respuestas, pero, no te preocupes. En cuanto lo averigüe serás el primero en saberlo.

Regina, Robín y Henry salieron del Apartamento, dejando a Killian y Emma con Neal y los Charming. El viejo Capitán miró arriba e hizo su camino a donde la Salvadora ya estaba esposando a David a la cabecera de la cama.

─ ¿Qué pasará cuando despierte? ─ **Comenzaba Killian mirando desde las escaleras.**

─Si todavía quiere matarte, tendrá que ingeniárselas para liberarse de las esposas, si no, tendré que explicar muchas cosas mañana temprano. ─ **Respondía Emma acomodando la cabeza de David en la almohada.**

La Salvadora dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a su padre, sumamente preocupada por él.

─Tu padre va a estar bien ─ **pronunciaba Garfio** ─. No es la primera vez que lo golpeo.

─Sólo me habría encantado que no lo golpearas tan fuerte. ─ **Exclamaba Emma caminando de vuelta a la planta baja.**

La Salvadora bajó lo más rápido que pudo para esposar a su madre. Una vez que lo hizo, Snow se despertó e intentó darle una patada cuando la vio, y a Emma no le quedó otra opción que mandarla a dormir otra vez.

Killian bajó al escuchar los gritos de Snow y caminó hasta Emma cuando ésta última se sentó en el sofá.

─Esta será una larga noche por lo visto. **Decía el Capitán.**

─Sólo quiero saber qué diablos es lo que está pasando ─ **confesaba la Salvadora sin dejar de ver a su madre** ─. Esto es muy extraño.

─Esperemos que sea pasajero, algo como una especie de efecto secundario de la destrucción del Portal. ─ **Replicaba Killian.**

Garfio se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano derecha para reconfortarla.

Emma automáticamente recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Killian y tomó el Garfio con su mano derecha.

─Ojalá que cuando despierten sean los mismos de antes. ─ **Anhelaba la Salvadora jugando con el Garfio.**

─Verás que así será, Amor ─ **exclamaba Killian soltando su mano y pasándola por sus hombros** ─. Ahora, trata de descansar tú también por si mañana tienes que correr detrás de tus padres.

El último comentario le sacó una sonrisa a la Salvadora, luego, obedeció a su Amor Verdadero acomodándose en el sillón para acurrucarse a su lado.

─ ¿Por qué crees tú que mi mamá haya visto a mi versión Oscura y a la Reina Malvada? ─ **Preguntaba Emma muy bajito.**

─Lamento decirte, Swan, que no tengo la respuesta ─ **respondía Killian dándole un beso en la frente** ─. Sólo podemos esperar hasta mañana.

Lo que ocurrió al día siguiente no fue sino el inicio de las peores seis semanas de sus vidas, donde salían de una pesadilla para entrar a otra. Alucinaciones, múltiples intentos por destruir Granny's, ataques a las Hadas, abducciones extrañas en el Bosque, hasta la aparición del Ente una semana antes de la Muerte de Robín.

Ninguno pudo descansar a pesar de que los Charming volvieron a ser ellos mismos dos días después de que todo comenzara. Los días se sentían extraños, y la pesadez de la Magia no dejó de percibirse en la atmósfera. Cuando el Ente apareció, Emma, Regina y Maléfica concluyeron que esa esencia provenía de esa Criatura, y tenían que hallar la manera de detenerla antes de que causara más daño.

El problema fue que jamás pudieron hacerlo.

* * *

 **Alternis Modus**

 **El Presente**

─Entonces, si realmente estás vivo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo sobreviviste a esa caída? ─ **Preguntaba Regina.**

─No se puede sobrevivir a una caída que jamás hiciste. ─ **Objetaba Robín.**

─ ¿Cómo? ─ **volvía a preguntar la Reina** ─ No te entiendo.

─Mi cuerpo no llegó hasta el fondo del Acantilado, Regina ─ **proseguía Robín** ─. Cuando Emma me empujó sí caí, pero algo me transportó a la Cabaña de Gold. Después el Ente apareció, dijo algo que no comprendí y me puso en una especie de bóveda.

─Esos malditos monstruos ─ **mascullaba Regina alejándose de Robín** ─. Son unos desgraciados.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? ─ **Inquiría Robín.**

La Reina flotó más allá y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos.

─ ¿Regina? ─ **Proseguía Robín con preocupación.**

─Esos dos, Shaitan y Abaddon, son el maldito Ente que te perseguía, y apostaría todo lo que tengo al decir que es probable que ellos hayan provocado nuestras seis semanas del horror.

─ ¿Dos hombres que se conviertan en una bestia? ─ **preguntaba el padre de Roland** ─. Eso no lo había escuchado, pero por favor, continúa.

─Te hicimos un Funeral, yo estaba devastada, culpé a Emma por lo que pasó, y horas después, esos dos estaban en la habitación, hablaron conmigo, y de un momento a otro se convirtieron en el Ente.

La madre de Henry continuaba dándole la espalda, recordando lo que había pasado antes.

─El par de malnacidos tienen una extraña habilidad para entrar en la mente de una persona, conocer sus más profundos secretos y deseos para usarlos en su contra una vez que la poseen.

─ ¿Entraron en tu cabeza? ─ **Seguía el Forajido.**

Regina asintió al escuchar la voz de su Alma Gemela.

─Me obligaron a capturar a Snow y a los demás, me hicieron amenazarlos hasta que ella destruyera el Pergamino de la Maldición, y me forzaron a matar a Emma. ─ **Terminaba Regina sin mirarlo todavía.**

─No lo hiciste, ¿o sí? ─ **Decía Robín tratando de acercársele.**

Su Amada cerró los ojos y rápidamente le devolvió la mirada.

─Luché con todas mis fuerzas para tratar de sacarlos de mi mente, pero simplemente no pude ─ **exclamaba la Reina con amargura** ─, su poder es mucho mayor que el mío.

─ ¿Qué le hiciste a Emma? ─ **Preguntaba Robín con cuidado.**

─En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sí la culpaba, se lo dejé muy claro luego de tu Funeral, le grité cosas horribles, esa tarde, la ataqué sin piedad alguna, y al final… la apuñalé. ─ **Concluía Regina muy triste.**

Robín se acercó hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos, sin poder hacer nada más para consolarla.

─ ¿Estás segura que Emma murió? ─ **Preguntaba Robín.**

─La mandé justo al lugar donde el ropero Mágico la dejó en la Tierra sin Magia ─ **respondía Regina** ─. Un día Henry convenció a August de llevarnos hasta allá. Ese sitio no es visible desde la carretera, sin contar que se estaba desangrando, no hay forma alguna en que haya sobrevivido a eso.

─Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, Regina ─ **aseguraba Robín** ─. Tú simplemente fuiste una víctima de las circunstancias, esos dos malditos te utilizaron para su asqueroso beneficio que sólo ellos sabrán cuál es.

─En realidad, yo sí lo sé ─ **intervenía Regina** ─, sin embargo, mi cabeza no alcanza a comprender lo que pasó luego de que cayeras por el Acantilado.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Pedía saber Hood.**

─De esas seis semanas hay muchas cosas que no entiendo aún, y, una de ellas parece ser la más importante ─ **comenzaba Regina** ─. Si Shaitan y Abaddon te transportaron a la Cabaña de Gold antes de que llegaras al fondo, entonces, ¿A quién sacaron David y Garfio de ahí? ¿De quién era la lápida que vimos con tu nombre en el Inframundo? ¿A quién demonios sepultamos?

─Espera, ¿regresaron al Inframundo? ─ **inquiría Robín** ─ ¿Cómo? Rumplestiltskin ya no estaba en Storybrooke.

─Creo que tengo suficiente tiempo como para contarte la historia completa.

Regina sintió un ligero malestar, parecía como si le quitaran un peso de encima, se sentía libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en su interior sabía que sólo podía significar una cosa; Shaitan y Abaddon acababan de salir del Castillo.

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

Dorothy se aburrió de mirar el Océano, y se fue hasta el Timón con Smee para preguntarle cosas sobre el funcionamiento del Barco. Mientras, en cubierta, Mulán ayudaba a Azoka a levantarse luego de otra paliza con la Espada.

─ ¿Disfrutas haciendo esto? ─ **Inquiría Azoka con fastidio.**

─Y A ti al parecer te encanta quejarte por todo. ─ **Replicaba Mulán.**

─Lo siento, es que no me agrada la idea de pasarme la mitad del día en el suelo de este barco. ─ **Objetaba Azoka.**

─Se llama cubierta. ─ **Contradecía la Guerrera.**

─Da igual, en mi vida había visto un barco y menos uno como este, ¿puedes culparme? ─ **Protestaba la chica.**

─ ¿Por qué odias el Bosque Encantado? ─ **Preguntaba Mulán guardando la Espada en su vaina.**

─No lo odio, pero por lo que me contaban no parecía un lugar para venir de vacaciones. ─ **Contestaba Azoka.**

─ ¿Cómo fue que te involucraste con Emma? ─ **indagaba Mulán** ─ Quiero decir, ¿cómo fue que diste con ella?

─No fue sencillo ─ **respondía Azoka recargándose en la borda** ─. Yo sabía de la existencia de la Salvadora, porque había unos cuantos textos en mi casa que Hades le dio a mi Familia cuando les encomendó la tarea de cuidar a los Dinistrio, sin embargo, no tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscar. Hasta un día que me escapé de mi reservación y fui a un lugar llamado Portland, ahí encontré a un sujeto, una clase de Hechicero que se hacía llamar el Dragón, y él me ayudó a hallarla.

─Ya veo ─ **exclamaba Mulán** ─, ¿y cómo fue que caíste en el lugar que tanto temías pisar?

─Los Detectives ─ **pronunciaba Azoka** ─. Ese par de idiotas llegaron en el momento en que Emma iba a saltar dentro del Portal, la ramificación del _Centrum Omnia_ no puede sobre explotarse por un periodo prolongado de tiempo, y gracias a sus tontas preguntas el agujero verde nos succionó a todos hasta aquí.

─Eso debe ser una tragedia para ti ─ **replicaba Mulán** ─, ¿tenías muchos amigos en la Tierra sin Magia?

─Alguna vez los tuve. ─ **Contestaba Azoka tratando de no darle importancia.**

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ **Pedía saber la Guerrera confundida.**

─ ¿Alguna vez tuviste personas a tu lado que te prometieron que siempre estarían junto a ti? ─ **Inquiría Azoka mirándola a los ojos.**

─No que yo recuerde ─ **contestaba Mulán** ─. Las chicas de mi Aldea eran muy superficiales, jamás congenié con ellas.

─Qué curioso, eso fue lo que pasó. ─ **Exclamaba Azoka esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.**

─Tienes una forma muy extraña de expresarte. ─ **Afirmaba Mulán cruzando los brazos.**

─Esas personas que me juraron que siempre estaríamos juntas me abandonaron cuando entramos a la preparatoria ─ **continuaba Azoka observando la expresión más confusa de Mulán** ─. Eran mis amigas, y se volvieron las chicas más plásticas, arrogantes, y crueles que había visto en mi vida.

─Lamento si suena rudo, pero en mi larga vida he comprendido que personas así no valen la pena. ─ **Respondía Mulán.**

─Lo sé. ─ **Replicaba Azoka.**

─ ¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termine? ─ **indagaba la Guerrera** ─ ¿Le dirás a Emma que te regrese?

Azoka movió la cabeza y soltó una risa.

─Ambas sabemos que Emma ya no estará cuando derrote a los Dinistrio. ─ **Exclamaba Azoka.**

─Bueno, el punto es; ¿vas a volver a la Tierra sin Magia? ─ **Preguntaba Mulán una vez más.**

─No tengo a qué volver, ni tampoco a qué quedarme aquí. ─ **Afirmaba la chica volviendo su vista al Océano nuevamente.**

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ **Pedía saber Mulán.**

─Es complicado. ─ **Aseveraba Azoka alejándose de ella y caminando a la Proa del Jolly Roger.**

Mulán la miró más confundida que antes, sin saber que decir para que continuara con su charla, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los camarotes para ver a Bella.

─No entiendo, ¿cómo sobreviviste? ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? ─ **inquiría la Sra. Gold** ─ Regina destrozó el pergamino de la Maldición.

─Digamos que tuve una especie de Ángel Guardián ─ **respondía Emma dándole un vaso de agua** ─. Y no tengo idea de cómo explicarlo, pero de alguna manera el pergamino fue corrompido.

─ ¿Cómo fue que Regina hizo eso? ─ **Proseguía Bella poniendo su mano en la sien derecha.**

─Porque ella no lo hizo ─ **respondía la Salvadora** ─. Te lo explicaré en unos instantes, pero necesito que tú me digas exactamente lo que ocurrió después de que salieron de la Aldea para buscarla.

Emma se acomodó en la litera inferior para mirar mejor a Bella antes de que ésta última comenzara. Mientras Ruby se sentaba al lado de la Amante de los Libros y Mérida hacía lo propio sentándose a un lado de Emma, Dorothy caminaba por la cubierta hasta donde estaba Azoka.

─ ¿Qué tal tu primer día con Mulán? ─ **Preguntaba la chica.**

─ ¿Siempre ha sido así de insistente? ─ **Respondía Azoka sin voltear a verla.**

─No la conozco mucho, pero puedo decirte que es un poco curiosa, le intrigan mucho las cosas de la Tierra sin Magia ─ **contestaba Dorothy** ─. Créeme, Ruby y yo pasamos media hora explicándole lo que era bicicleta.

─Dorothy, tú eres de Kansas, ¿no es así?

─Sí.

─Dime. ¿Qué te impulsó a quedarte aquí, lejos de las comodidades de la Tierra sin Magia? ─ **Inquiría Azoka levantando la mano derecha.**

─Yo no tenía nada por qué volver a Kansas, prefería estar en Oz donde al menos los Munchkins me apreciaban a pasar un segundo en aquel lugar que alguna vez fuese mi hogar. ─ **Confesaba Dorothy recordando sus razones con rabia.**

─Y aquí, ¿ya encontraste por qué quedarte? ─ **Pedía saber la chica con curiosidad.**

─Tal vez, no estoy segura, pero pronto lo averiguaré ─ **exclamaba Dorothy con seguridad** ─. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes a qué volver a…?

─ ¿Oregón? ─ **terminaba Azoka** ─. No, no me espera nada del otro lado.

─ ¿Y aquí? ─ **Continuaba Dorothy.**

─Es muy pronto para decirlo, llevo aquí casi veinticuatro horas. ─ **Declaraba Azoka.**

─Bueno, pues tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar aquello que te haga quedarte en este Reino. ─ **Concluía Dorothy perdiéndose en el atardecer.**

─Eso espero. ─ **Suspiraba Azoka mirando el reflejo del sol anaranjado en el agua.**

El atardecer en el Bosque Encantado era una de las cosas más hermosas e increíbles que podían disfrutar entre el caos que tenían encima. Smee siguió las órdenes que Emma le dio cuando llegaron a DunBroch y se llevó el Barco al verlas emprender su camino hacia el Castillo de esa tierra, así que ahora estaban flotando muy lejos de la orilla, dejando que los últimos rayos del sol los bañaran por completo.

─Señoritas ─ **comenzaba Smee desde el Timón dirigiéndose a Dorothy y Azoka** ─. ¿Alguna tiene apetito o seré yo el único que coma aquí?

─Deberías preguntarle eso a Emma mejor. ─ **Respondía Azoka volteando a verlo.**

─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby mirando a Bella muy intrigada.**

─Regina quiere alcanzar a Robín para sacarlo de ese lugar de luz a donde van las Almas luego de salir del Inframundo ─ **contestaba Bella** ─. Y lo hará con el contenedor de Magia más importante de los Reinos.

─El _Centrum Omnia_. ─ **Terminaba la Salvadora.**

─ ¿Cómo sabes del _Centrum Omnia_? ─ **Inquiría Bella mirándola a los ojos.**

─Larga historia ─ **exclamaba Emma escuetamente** ─. ¿Qué les dijo que haría una vez que llegara hasta allá?

─Que dividiría su Corazón y lo traería de vuelta, así como tú lo hiciste con Killian. ─ **Replicaba Bella.**

Emma bajó la cabeza y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro.

─Esos desgraciados la están usando de una forma vil. ─ **Musitaba Emma con enojo.**

─ ¿Ya me vas a decir a lo que te referías con que Regina no está detrás de todo esto? ─ **Indagaba la Sra. Gold.**

─El cambio de semblante de Regina, y su inexplicable locura fue por dos seres despreciables que sólo nos están utilizando para sus asquerosos fines ─ **pronunciaba la Salvadora** ─. El Ente que secuestró a Regina hace tres semanas, es en realidad una fusión entre Shaitan y Abaddon Dinistrio, los Hermanos de la Destrucción, y el último vestigio de la Oscuridad original de Nimue.

─ ¿Los Dinistrio? ─ **inquiría la chica de nueva cuenta** ─ ¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer con el _Centrum Omnia_?

─Quieren destruir todos los Reinos al bañarlos con la Oscuridad que obtendrán cuando liberen el _Centrum Omnia_ ─ **replicaba Emma** ─. Es por eso que los metieron a ustedes en esos cinco Calabozos, ustedes serían un sacrificio para la Oscuridad. Así que tenemos que sacar a los demás antes de que algo malo pase y esos malnacidos se den cuenta de que estoy aquí.

─ ¿Y qué haremos ahora? ─ **Preguntaba Mérida.**

─Comer y descansar es una muy buena opción ─ **intervenía Mulán entrando a los camarotes** ─. Todas lo necesitamos.

─No ─ **contradecía la Salvadora poniéndose de pie** ─. No podemos, o al menos yo no.

─Lo necesitas, Emma ─ **intervenía Ruby** ─. Y creo que más que nosotras.

─Descansé mucho tiempo desde que se fueron a la Aldea a dejar al par de inútiles, yo estoy más que lista, ustedes quédense aquí. ─ **Rebatía Emma mirando a sus amigas.**

─Te diré algo que una bruja rubia me dijo hace mucho tiempo ─ **intermediaba Mérida** ─. No le harás un bien a tu familia si colapsas por cansancio.

─Además, todavía no aparece el siguiente Calabozo en el mapa ─ **agregaba Ruby** ─. Vamos a descansar en lo que hallas el siguiente destino.

─Bien ─ **accedía Emma** ─. Pero al amanecer continuaremos.

Emma ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie y todas subieron de vuelta a cubierta donde ya las esperaba Smee con unos tazones llenos de comida.

─ ¿En qué momento fuiste de compras, Smee? ─ **Preguntaba Emma tomando un tazón.**

─Llevo dos semanas en este barco, ya tenía una reserva de provisiones lista. ─ **Respondía Smee.**

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

Mientras Emma y su equipo de rescate tomaban asiento en la cubierta del Jolly Roger, en el antiguo Castillo de Rumplestiltskin, Shaitan y Abaddon descubrían que su suposición era casi correcta.

─ ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ─ **Inquiría Abaddon mirando al _Centrum Omnia_.**

Shaitan no respondió, sólo miraba el agujero con rabia mientras apretaba los puños a tal grado que los nudillos comenzaron a ponérsele blancos. De un momento a otro, alzó la mirada hasta lo que parecían cinco tubos cristalinos que concentraban el sacrificio en el Centro de Todo.

─ ¿Qué te parece, hermano? ─ **pronunciaba Shaitan sin dejar de mirar al tubo vacío del lado superior derecho** ─ Parece que alguien liberó al ratón de biblioteca.

─ ¿Quién pudo haber logrado hacer algo como eso? ─ **preguntaba Abaddon** ─ Se necesita Magia de Luz para liberarlos, ¿quién está detrás de todo?

Shaitan cerró los ojos, apretó los puños, y con su Magia Oscura hizo que la tierra se estremeciera.

─ ¡Te juro que antes de que todo esto termine seré yo mismo el que enviaré a esa estúpida Reina a la _Tierra de las Almas Perdidas_! ─ **Explotaba Shaitan regresando la vista a su hermano y señalándolo con el índice.**

─ ¿Realmente crees que esté viva? ─ **inquiría Abaddon** ─ Deberíamos seguir con el plan e ir a revisar el Inframundo.

─No seas tonto, Abaddon ─ **replicaba Shaitan todavía molesto** ─. Si hacemos eso nos quedaremos encerrados allá. Necesitábamos el poder del _Centrum Omnia_ cuando menos con el primer sello de luz cerrado.

En ese instante, en medio de ellos apareció un guerrero de armadura plateada, bufanda roja y guantes de cuero sin dedos y de color café, llevando en su espalda una Espada larga con empuñadura dorada, además de un Escudo color azul con los bordes bañados en oro y un enorme emblema de león dorado en el centro del mismo.

─ ¡Riku! ─ **exclamaba Abaddon cuando el humo azul se disipó** ─ ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

El hombre no respondió y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor.

─ ¿Qué sucede viejo amigo? ─ **inquiría Shaitan** ─ ¿Qué te trae a este lugar tan lleno de Magia?

─Eso precisamente. ─ **Respondía Riku.**

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Pedían saber ambos hermanos.**

─Estas semanas me quedé en silencio, y lo que hice fue por mero agradecimiento. ─ **Confesaba el hombre.**

─ ¿Qué podemos decir? ─ **decía Shaitan** ─ No podíamos dejar que la Magia Vil y Ruin del asqueroso Ser Oscuro perdurara por más siglos.

─Y realmente les estoy en deuda por haberme liberado del hechizo que Siegfried el Infame puso sobre mí.

─Entonces, no entiendo tu sorpresiva visita. ─ **Exclamaba Abaddon.**

Riku los miró, les dedicó una sonrisa, desenvainó su Espada y la puso frente a él.

─Estoy en deuda pero no soy estúpido ─ **respondía Riku** ─. Desde que capturé a esa mujer en mi hogar, he tenido el presentimiento de que ustedes no son los hechiceros de luz que dijeron ser. Y ahora lo estoy comprobando.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─ **Indagaba Abaddon.**

─ ¿Qué es lo que tu gran cerebrito comprobó? ─ **Añadía Shaitan.**

─Unos hechiceros buenos jamás usarían el _Centrum Omnia_ como ustedes lo están haciendo, ellos saben lo peligroso y catastrófico que eso resultaría para los Reinos ─ **respondía Riku sin bajar la Espada** ─. Así que, lo que sea que estén haciendo deberán detenerse.

─Honestamente no tenemos idea de lo que estás hablando ─ **alegaba Shaitan** ─. Aquí no está pasando absolutamente nada "Oscuro".

─ ¿Creen que no estoy al tanto de los sacrificios para cerrar los Sellos de la luz? ─ **Preguntaba Riku con ferocidad.**

─Estás en un error. ─ **Replicaba Abaddon.**

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ **Espetaba el Caballero cambiando su Espada a modo ofensivo.**

─Muy bien, nos atrapaste, felicidades ─ **exclamaba Shaitan moviendo los brazos** ─. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarnos?

─Todo parece indicar que leíste mi mente, porque eso es precisamente lo que tengo pensado hacer. ─ **Replicaba Riku lanzando su ataque.**

Shaitan y Abaddon se desvanecieron ante la mirada del Guerrero. Riku miró a todos lados hasta que sintió un enorme dolor en ambas sienes que lo hizo soltar su Espada.

─Debo confesarte que tenías razón ─ **comenzaba Shaitan apareciendo con la mano derecha levantada** ─, sí estábamos leyendo tu mente.

─Aunque tenemos que decirte que no hay nada interesante en tu cabeza ─ **agregaba Abaddon con la mano izquierda levantada de la misma forma que su hermano** ─. Sólo pensamientos vacíos.

─ ¡Si van a matarme háganlo ya! ─ **Gritaba Riku.**

Los hermanos aumentaron la fuerza del ataque y Riku cayó al suelo de rodillas y apretando los ojos de dolor.

─Te recuerdo, mi buen Riku que de no haber sido por nosotros seguirías atrapado en esa roca dentro de tu propio templo. ─ **Pronunciaba Shaitan tomándolo por el cuello e inclinándose para estar a su nivel.**

─Por cierto, debo decir que me intriga la forma en la que ese Ser Oscuro te encerró. ─ **Exclamaba Abaddon.**

─ ¿Podrías iluminarnos? ─ **Pedía Shaitan encadenándolo en el suelo.**

Riku intentó controlar su respiración y cerró los ojos nuevamente tratando de olvidar su pasado.

─Realmente no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo como eso. ─ **Confesaba Shaitan leyendo su mente una vez más.**

─ ¿De verdad el gran León de Piedra pudo hacerle algo así a la hija de su Rey? ─ **indagaba Abaddon con falso asombro** ─ ¿Y así te hacías llamar Héroe?

─Qué buen sobrenombre el tuyo ─ **continuaba Shaitan** ─ León de Piedra. ¿Nos quieres explicar su origen?

─Creo que yo lo sé, Hermano Mayor. ─ **Intervenía Abaddon.**

─Adelante, explícame. ─ **Pedía Shaitan.**

─Cuenta la leyenda que hace más de cuatro siglos existió una criatura extraordinaria, un enorme y fiero León de pelaje negro y una hermosa y extraña melena de color azul. Un animal tan imponente que podía devorar a cien hombres a la vez ─ **narraba Abaddon** ─. La gente insensata del Bosque Encantado comenzó a temerle al León sin razón alguna, y un sinfín de cazadores comenzaron a perseguirlo. Sin más opción, el León tuvo que atacarlos matándolos a todos de un solo golpe.

─ ¿Qué más, Abaddon? ─ **Inquiría Shaitan.**

─Los cazadores que continuaron con la tarea no pudieron detenerlo, hasta que llegó un diestro y fornido cazador que tomó la estafeta y accedió a luchar contra el León a cambio de algún bien que el líder de la Aldea le diera ─ **proseguía Abaddon** ─. El cazador llegó la guarida de la bestia y tuvieron una batalla feroz, el hombre dejó mal herido al León y un joven se interpuso antes de que le diera el golpe final. El egocéntrico cazador los dejó agonizantes, le cortó una mecha a la melena del León y se marchó a la Aldea. El joven se acercó al León y lo acarició tratando de hacerlo sentir bien aunque fuese en sus últimos momentos y el mítico animal le agradeció ese acto heroico dándole una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

─ ¿Cómo lo hizo? ─ **Curioseaba Shaitan mientras Riku seguía encadenado al suelo.**

─El León se encomendó a las mismas estrellas que lo vieron nacer, puso su pata en el cuerpo del joven y ambos se fusionaron para crear a un nuevo ser ─ **continuaba el menor de los Dinistrio** ─. Un individuo poderoso, capaz de derrotar a cualquier enemigo, y muy difícil de herir, ágil, rápido y feroz, que parecía un León en plenitud. Tiempo después de su fusión, el hombre llegó a la Aldea que mandó matar al León, y descubrió que el cazador los timó y se apoderó del lugar. Ambos lucharon y el guerrero lo derrotó fácilmente. Así comenzó la leyenda del León. El fiero Héroe portador de la Espada que traía justicia y un Escudo que sólo podían portar los que fueran dignos de él.

─Yo puedo continuar desde aquí ─ **interrumpía Shaitan** ─. O tal vez tú quieras hacerlo.

─No. ─ **Respondía Riku moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.**

─Vagaste por todo el Bosque Encantado salvando a medio mundo de todas las criaturas peligrosas, creando una leyenda a tu alrededor, siendo el Héroe más grande de tu época, pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió después? ─ **Proseguía Shaitan.**

─Basta. ─ **Musitaba Riku tensando la mandíbula.**

─Llegaste a un lugar en donde después de salvar a sus habitantes, el Emperador te acogió como a un hijo, y su Princesa como a un hermano. ─ **Continuaba Abaddon.**

─El tiempo pasó, y la hija dejó de verte como a un hermano, sus sentimientos por ti cambiaron al ver tu poderío, fuerza y valentía. ─ **Seguía Shaitan.**

─No digas más. ─ **Pronunciaba el guerrero con enojo.**

─Tú dejaste que el juego continuara hasta que ella te declaró su Amor. ─ **Agregaba Shaitan con una risa burlona.**

─No es cierto. ─ **Rebatía Riku.**

─Todos aquí sabemos que sí lo es ─ **contradecía Abaddon** ─, y la mejor parte es que jamás le hablaste de la Maldición que indirectamente ese León puso sobre ti.

─Así dejaste que ella tratara de llegar a ti, y le permitiste darte ese beso que ella creía que era de Amor Verdadero sabiendo que tampoco te era indiferente ─ **continuaba Abaddon** ─. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

─Yo no quería hacerlo. ─ **Mascullaba Riku.**

─No, sí querías, porque ella te besó, y tú jamás te opusiste ─ **rebatía Shaitan** ─. Ella te demostró su Amor y le Maldición se encargó de convertirla en una estatua de dura y fría roca como esa piel que te recorre todo el cuerpo.

─ ¡Ya basta! ─ **Ordenaba Riku.**

─Te aterraste y en vez de quedarte a enfrentar las cosas y explicar lo ocurrido, decidiste huir y refugiarte en ese asqueroso agujero lleno de maleza al que llamas hogar ─ **continuaba Abaddon con voz de maniaco** ─. Y hay algo de lo que seguramente tú no tenías idea.

Los Dinistrio usaron sus poderes contra él una vez más haciéndole sentir un dolor más intenso y horrible que el anterior, aunque no duraron mucho tiempo lastimándolo.

─ ¿Sabes quién envió a Siegfried el Infame a encerrarte? ─ **Preguntaba Abaddon poniéndose a su nivel.**

Riku movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de respuesta. Shaitan se arrodilló y lo tomó del cabello para que lo viera de frente antes de revelarle ese gran secreto.

─Tu Emperador. ─ **Exclamaba el mayor de los Dinistrio esbozando una sonrisa malévola.**

El León de Piedra abrió los ojos, sumamente sorprendido al oír que aquel buen hombre lo hizo pasar por ese infierno.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquiría el hombre.**

─Así es ─ **respondía Abaddon** ─. Todo parece indicar que ese hombre no te amaba tanto como tú pensabas, porque se tragó todas las patrañas que le dijeron un par de vagabundos acusándote de haber ultrajado a su hija y de convertirla en piedra después de ese acto tan vil.

─Un momento ─ **pedía Riku** ─. ¿Cómo demonios es que ustedes saben eso?

Los Dinistrio rieron de forma maliciosa cuando el guerrero.

─ ¿Y tú quiénes crees que le dieron esa maldita Daga a tu Emperador? ─ **Inquiría Shaitan.**

─No lo entiendo, si ustedes dijeron que Hades los encerró hace siglos, ¿cómo fue que pudieron entregarle la Daga?

─Las ventajas de la Magia mi buen amigo, sólo eso. ─ **Contestaba Abaddon.**

─Pero eso es lo que menos importa ─ **añadía Shaitan** ─. Eso es sólo un pequeño e insignificante detalle en la vieja leyenda de aquel hombre que se convirtió en León.

─El León que se convirtió en Héroe. ─ **Proseguía Abaddon.**

─Y el Héroe que se volvió un Villano ─ **terminaba Shaitan** ─. Aunque, ese último título no te queda muy bien todavía, necesitas algo más que lo haga brillar.

Una vez dicho esto, los Dinistrio usaron su poder al mismo tiempo emitiendo una luz roja y azul respectivamente de cada mano, poniendo al gran León de Piedra bajo un hechizo.

Riku sintió el enorme dolor que producía el poder de los Hermanos de la Destrucción. La Magia Oscura corría por sus venas, y llenó cada poro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer poco a poco en ese hechizo que lo dejaba completamente a merced de Shaitan y Abaddon Dinistrio.

─Mi querido Riku, es mi deber informarte que a partir de ahora no sólo sigue tu deuda con nosotros, sino que también estás bajo nuestro control a partir de este momento. ─ **Exclamaba Shaitan.**

─Lo que significa que harás lo que nosotros digamos, así lo quieras, o no ─ **finalizaba Abaddon** ─. No hay vuelta atrás, no puedes claudicar, no te puedes resistir a este hechizo, porque de él, la única forma de escapar es la Muerte.

Riku permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza abajo, escuchando lo que sus nuevos amos le decían sin intención alguna de protestar.

─Interpretaré tu silencio mi buen Riku ─ **pronunciaba Shaitan chasqueando sus dedos para desaparecer los grilletes** ─. Así que, nosotros tres haremos un pequeño viaje.

─Llegó el momento de que continúes pagando tu gigantesca deuda hacia nosotros, y que conozcas a tu nuevo prisionero. ─ **Continuaba Abaddon.**

─Tengo el presentimiento que ustedes dos se llevarán muy bien ─ **proseguía Shaitan tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a ponerse de pie** ─. Claro que está encerrado en su cristal y por ende no habla mucho, pero es un hombre bastante _Encantador_.

─Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Hermano ─ **aconsejaba Abaddon** ─. Tenemos que regresar al Palacio a reprender a Regina.

─Tienes razón ─ **respondía Shaitan** ─. Había olvidado el interrogatorio de nuestra querida Regina. Entonces, vayámonos, para poder hacerla pagar.

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

La noche había llegado en ese mítico lugar, igual de tranquila que el día anterior, la oscuridad adueñándose de los Bosques, las Montañas y cada centímetro de la Tierra que vio nacer a Emma Swan.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirando desde la proa, dejándose hipnotizar por la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos, entendiendo por completo lo que Killian siempre decía cuando le contaba cómo era que el mar lograba calmarlo, y se dio cuenta de que su Amor Verdadero tenía razón, el reflejo de la luna sobre las olas era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, uno de esos momentos tranquilos que compartía con él en Storybrooke, algo que justo ahora estaba necesitando con urgencia.

En la cubierta del Jolly Roger sólo estaban ella y Smee, las demás descansaban en los camarotes de la tripulación, recuperando las energías perdidas horas antes, cosa que se suponía que debería estar haciendo ella también, sin embargo no podía, aunque así lo quisiese.

─Estamos muy lejos de DunBroch ─ **exclamaba Smee desde el Timón** ─. Y a lo lejos veo el Bosque Encantado, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Emma salió de su trance y dirigió su mirada a aquel hombre a la distancia.

─Quedémonos aquí esta noche, baja el ancla, entre más lejos estemos de la orilla será mejor. ─ **Respondía la Salvadora con voz firme.**

─De acuerdo, como tú mandes. ─ **Contestaba Smee comenzando a accionar el mecanismo para bajar el ancla.**

Momentos después, el Barco comenzó a aminorar su velocidad con las pocas luces del Puerto como vista a lo lejos.

─Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, Emma ─ **recomendaba Smee estirando sus brazos para acomodar su gorro** ─. Mañana promete ser un día cargado de emociones fuertes.

─Tú ve a dormir ─ **ordenaba Emma volviendo a la Proa** ─, yo bajaré en un rato más.

Smee asintió y abrió la escotilla para descender a su camarote personal, dejando sola a la Salvadora en medio de la tranquilidad de la noche.

Las horas continuaban su andar y el frío se acrecentaba con ellas, cosa que a Emma no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque los pensamientos y la nostalgia la tenían absorta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Volvió a recargarse en la borda, juntó sus manos y sus dedos instintivamente comenzaron a jugar con el anillo de compromiso. Entre tantas emociones fuertes olvidó que lo traía puesto cuando cayeron a través del Portal. Ese anillo que significó tantas cosas para ella y Killian, aquello que en un principio fue una promesa para volver a verse sanos y salvos en Camelot, que en Storybrooke fue un recordatorio de lo mucho que ambos se conocían y perdonaban sus pecados, y que en el Inframundo marcó el inicio de su nuevo futuro que ya no estaba tan lejano a ellos. Ahora, para Emma no sólo significaba todo eso, sino que también sería un recordatorio constante de por qué peleaba, y de lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarse de que los suyos estuvieran bien.

Emma miraba ese anillo, y en el fondo esperaba que la batalla final llegara más adelante, lo suficiente para disfrutar a su Familia más tiempo, lo suficiente para poder prevenirlos y permitirles hacerse a la idea de que una vez que la lucha comenzara, ya no habría una vuelta atrás para ella. El Destino ya estaba escrito, y ya en el pasado había comprendido que las Profecías siempre se cumplían.

Ya no le importaba lo que le pasaría, lo único que realmente lamentaría cuando todo terminara era el sufrimiento que les causará a todos cuando se vaya. No sabía que pasaría luego de su partida, y eso era lo que predominaba en su mente.

Sin embargo, también sabía que Ruby tenía razón, no podía seguir preocupándose por algo que no había sucedido todavía, mucho menos cuando no los ha sacado a todos de esas prisiones.

─Recuerdo cuando Killian te dio ese anillo ya como parte de su propuesta de matrimonio. ─ **Pronunciaba Bella desde la escotilla de los camarotes.**

─ ¿Qué haces despierta? ─ **inquiría Emma volteando a verla** ─ Se supone que deberías estar descansando.

─Es curioso porque estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo ─ **rebatía Bella caminando hasta ella** ─. Por mí no deberías preocuparte, dormí por tres semanas, no necesito mi sueño reparador.

─ ¿Y qué hay del bebé? ─ **Recordaba Emma.**

─Él es fuerte, igual que su padre. ─ **Respondía la Sra. Gold con melancolía.**

La mirada de la Salvadora cambió cuando la Bibliotecaria dijo esa última frase, sabía que tenía que decirle lo que le pasó a Gold, pero simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

─Si no estoy mal, te lo dio justo antes de la batalla con Hades, ¿no? ─ **Indagaba Bella volviendo al tema inicial.**

─Sí, el día que ambos nos dimos cuenta que éramos Amor Verdadero ─ **respondía Emma esbozando una sonrisa mientras miraba el anillo** ─, Ese día fue un caos.

─Sí ─ **continuaba la chica** ─. Fue el día que Cora hizo que Regina y Zelena limaran sus asperezas.

─Y Regina convenció a su hermana de ir tras ese encendedor andante. ─ **Proseguía la hija de Snow.**

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después? ─ **pedía saber Bella** ─ Porque sólo recuerdo que Rumple y yo buscábamos el contrato en el salón del Trono de Hades.

─Hades transportó el cuerpo de Killian al Inframundo y lo dejó en lo más profundo del mismo, un lugar en el que ni él se había atrevido a bajar ─ **narraba Emma** ─. Los dos fuimos hasta allá porque sólo en ese lugar se podía juzgar algo tan fuerte como el Amor Verdadero.

─Siempre tuve curiosidad de saber ¿cómo fue que ustedes dos pasaron la prueba?

─Una vez ahí abajo, los dos corrimos hasta una enorme puerta bañada en oro, la abrimos y dentro de esa cámara aguardaba por nosotros una clase de hechicero que decía llamarse un Alquimista ─ **proseguía la Salvadora** ─. Delante de nosotros había una balanza de proporciones exageradamente grandes. El Alquimista transportó a Killian a un lado para después arrancarme el Corazón y pasarse él hasta el otro.

─ ¿Para qué? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Bella.**

─Fue una prueba ─ **contestaba la Salvadora** ─. En el momento que el Alquimista se transportó al otro extremo me dio a elegir dos opciones: tenía que decidir entre salvarme o salvar a Killian del torrente de fuego a donde lo había metido. Justo después comenzó a apretar mi Corazón.

─ ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

─Si yo elegía mi Corazón antes que a Killian, él lo aplastaría en un instante, porque eso era un acto egoísta, y tú y yo sabemos que el Amor Verdadero no se trata de eso.

─Tienes razón, entonces, es más que obvio que elegiste a Killian. ─ **Afirmaba Bella.**

─Sí, aunque él me dijo que fuera por mi Corazón sin importar lo que le pasara, yo no lo pensé ni dos veces, y a pesar del gran dolor por el que yo estaba pasando, corrí hasta Killian y lo embestí para sacarlo del torrente de fuego, y luego ambos quedamos colgando de la balanza, yo sosteniéndolo a él. La tierra comenzó a temblar y ambos estuvimos a punto de caer, el Alquimista se quitó de su lado y la cosa se fue inclinando llevándonos con ella ─ **proseguía Emma** ─. Killian dijo que si no lo soltaba, los dos caeríamos dentro del Río del Odio, que sólo uno de los dos lograría sujetarse para salvarse, y que tenía que dejarlo ir. Me rehusé, pero al verlo a los ojos me di cuenta que desde Camelot no lo había dejado decidir ni cumplí su última petición en ningún momento, así que me armé de valor y lo solté, no sin antes decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

─ ¿Y qué sucedió cuando se soltaron?

─Él me dijo que también me amaba y cayó directo al Río Estigia. De pronto, el agua del Río brilló, el Alquimista me levantó, partió mi Corazón, chasqueó los dedos y el cuerpo de Killian apareció frente nuestro ─ **replicaba la Salvadora** ─. Metió la mitad de mi Corazón y Killian regresó a la vida, junto a mí. Garfio le preguntó al Alquimista la razón por la cual su Alma no se desintegró al caer al Río y él le contestó que había demostrado ser digno de sumergirse en sus aguas al dejarme ir a mí también.

─Entonces, su aventura fue más grande de lo que Henry contó, ─ **Reconocía Bella.**

─Sí, y al salir nos encontramos con la noticia de que Gold los había capturado a todos bajo las órdenes de Hades. ─ **Terminaba Emma.**

─Él nunca me dijo que Hades lo había forzado a eso con el pretexto de destruir el contrato cuando salimos de su salón especial.

─Como sea que haya ocurrido, ya estamos aquí, Killian atrapado, y yo extrañándolo como loca. ─ **Rebatía Emma con cansancio.**

─Él también te ha extrañado bastante, Emma. ─ **Confesaba Bella.**

─Sólo estuvieron juntos un día, ¿cómo puedes hablar como si lo hubieses visto por tres semanas?

─Con un solo día fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que te extraña como si cada segundo fuera un siglo ─ **expresaba la Sra. Gold** ─. Cuando no estás junto a él, parece como si su mundo se cerrara y la única chispa de luz en su ser se esfumara dejando sólo la sombra del hombre que fue.

─Ruby ya me contó lo que pasó con él en el Bosque Infinito, y es por eso que necesito encontrarlo y calmar su pena ─ **declaraba la Salvadora** ─. Quiero que sepa que estoy aquí, que nada me pasó, y que pronto nos volveremos a ver, pero este maldito mapa al parecer no está dispuesto a cooperar.

─ ¿Qué mapa? ─ **Inquiría Bella.**

Emma metió la mano en el bolsillo interno del abrigo para sacar el pedazo de pergamino que tenía impreso el mapa que las había ayudado a encontrar a Bella.

─Éste ─ **decía Emma desplegando el pergamino** ─. Me lo dio una bruja cascarrabias a la que según Mérida le encanta convertir a la gente en Osos.

─Creo que ya sé quién es, estuve en su cabaña cuando Mérida me secuestró. ─ **Interrumpía Bella.**

─Esa misma loca encantó este mapa para que nos dijera exactamente en donde estaban sus prisiones, pero desde que te encontramos no volvió a brillar.

─ ¿Me dejas verlo? ─ **Pedía la chica extendiendo su mano.**

La Salvadora se lo entregó y Bella comenzó a revisarlo detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que siendo un mapa de la Tierra de los Cuentos, éste no estaba completo, sólo delimitaba la zona alrededor de la prisión, en este caso, su prisión.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debe pasar con él? ─ **Inquiría Bella sin quitarle los ojos de encima.**

─Debe aparecer un resplandor marcando el lugar exacto donde la siguiente prisión está. ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─Y por lo que quiero creer eres la única que ha visto este mapa. ─ **Afirmaba la chica mirando de frente a la Salvadora.**

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ **Pedía saber Emma con inquietud.**

─Ruby y Mulán saben leer mapas a la perfección, Mérida no conoce mucho del Bosque Encantado, y Dorothy y tu amiga ni se diga ─ **contestaba Bella** ─, este mapa no está completo, sólo es una sección del Bosque, donde mi prisión estaba, dime, ¿cómo fue que el resplandor apareció?

─La Bruja me pinchó el dedo y dejó caer una gota de mi sangre en el pergamino.

Bella puso su mano en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar sobre una manera para que el brillo volviera.

─ ¿Y si repites la acción? ─ **Curioseaba Bella volviendo su vista al mapa.**

─Quieres decir, ¿qué me pinche el dedo otra vez? ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─Precisamente ─ **replicaba Bella** ─. He de suponer que esto funciona en base a un hechizo de vinculación, es por eso que la Bruja ocupó tu sangre. Así que, una gota de sangre es equivalente a un salvamento.

─Confiaré en tu hipótesis, Bella ─ **exclamaba la Salvadora sacando una pequeña Daga de su cinturón** ─. ¿Me harías el honor?

Bella tomó la Daga y con la punta pinchó el dedo de Emma, ésta última dejó caer la gota de sangre sobre el pergamino y el mapa comenzó a cambiar. La aún esposa de Gold tenía razón, la nueva gota hizo funcionar la Magia dentro del papel haciendo que ahora se dibujara un Bosque extenso con una pequeña Aldea en la esquina inferior derecha, y en la esquina superior izquierda aparecía el resplandor brillando con más intensidad, emitiendo un tenue color rojo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron aliviadas y corrieron hasta la escotilla de los camarotes para despertar a las demás y contarles la buena nueva.

─ ¿Dónde es ese lugar? ─ **Preguntaba Mérida muy ansiosa.**

─Ese es el Bosque de Wu Long ─ **intervenía Mulán** ─. Y esa es mi Aldea.

─ ¿Quieres decir que es cerca de la guarida del Yaoguai? ─ **Inquiría Bella.**

─La cueva donde Phillip dormía cuando era el Yaoguai está en la entrada del Bosque, pero el resplandor está más al fondo ─ **explicaba la Guerrera poniendo su dedo en el mapa** ─. Y si no estoy mal, está situado en el cañón del silencio cerca del templo de Riku, el antiguo León de Piedra.

─ ¿Sabes cómo llegar ahí? ─ **Preguntaba Azoka.**

─Es una zona prohibida, pero tengo una leve noción del terreno. ─ **Contestaba Mulán.**

─Bien, pues mañana al amanecer emprenderemos camino a ese lugar para continuar con nuestra misión de rescate. ─ **Terminaba Ruby.**

─Mientras tanto, será mejor que volvamos a dormir, que nos espera un día muy agitado. ─ **Agregaba Dorothy subiendo a su litera.**

Las demás la imitaron y volvieron a acostarse para volver a dormir.

─Emma, ¿qué sucede? ─ **Inquiría Bella mirándola de pie en la puerta con la vista fija en el pergamino.**

─No es nada, es sólo que me estaba preguntando, ¿quién estará en esa prisión?

─Mañana que entremos a ese Calabozo te darás, cuenta, por lo pronto, vete a descansar. ─ **Sugería Bella acostándose por fin.**

─Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana. ─ **Contestaba Emma saliendo de ahí para dirigirse al camarote de Killian.**

Una vez ahí, se deshizo del abrigo dejándolo en el respaldo de una de las sillas del escritorio, se quitó las botas y se dejó caer en la cama. Todas tenían razón, estaba realmente agotada, de eso se dio cuenta en el momento en el que sus ojos se cerraron casi de inmediato.

Poco a poco su mente se fue adentrando en la dimensión del sueño, todavía con la pregunta latente en su cabeza: ¿qué miembro de su Familia había sido capturado en ese Calabozo?

* * *

 **Templo de Riku**

 **Tres Semanas Antes**

En la parte más alejada del Bosque Encantado, casi llegando a la frontera con Agrabah, se erigía una pequeña Aldea habitada por personas tranquilas y pacíficas que se dedicaban al cultivo de diferentes granos.

Esa Aldea formaba parte de un limitado Imperio que había perdido su poderío poco antes de la Maldición Oscura, sin embargo, aún conservaba algunas de sus fortalezas, y poseía un pequeño regimiento en cada una de sus Aldeas.

Dentro de ese Imperio existía un Cañón que marcaba el fin de la frontera y el comienzo del Mar Interminable, un sitio en donde ningún alma habitaba y el sonido natural de unas cuantas aves residentes y el río que corría debajo eran lo único que podía escucharse, de ahí que las personas lo llamaron el Cañón del Silencio desde hace muchos siglos.

Justo ahí, al cruzar un puente colgante estaba la entrada del Templo de Riku, aquel que fuera considerado como el Héroe más grande de su época, ese hombre bendecido por el feroz León Azul al fusionarse con él para darle una segunda oportunidad de vivir con honor y grandeza.

El Templo ya había sido carcomido por el tiempo, y la naturaleza comenzaba a reclamar su terreno llenándolo de hierba por doquier.

En ese tranquilo, silencioso y apacible lugar yacía Snow White, en medio de un gigantesco salón oscuro.

Cuando al fin recuperó la consciencia, la oscuridad la desconcertó. Se levantó de forma lenta, tratando de orientarse, creyendo que todavía estaba en el Palacio que alguna vez fuera suyo.

─ ¿¡Hola?! ─ **exclamaba Snow tocando su cabeza** ─ ¡¿Charming?! ¡¿Henry?!

El eco que producía su propia voz era la única respuesta que lograba recibir, algo andaba mal, y ella lo sabía.

Sin más alternativa comenzó a caminar por el salón, llegando hasta lo que parecía una puerta circular de su lado izquierdo. Usó toda su fuerza para abrirla y comenzó a subir por las escaleras que conducían a una larga habitación de mosaico bicolor y nada más a su alrededor, sin ventanas o escotillas, sólo una puerta al otro extremo.

Snow dio un paso adelante, la puerta detrás de ella se cerró, y unos barrotes de metal aparecieron tapándola por completo.

─ ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ─ **Exclamaba Snow regresando la mirada a la puerta.**

De pronto, escuchó una especie de crujido y en su hombro cayó un poco de escombro. Alzó la vista sólo para darse cuenta que el techo completo comenzaba a caer para aplastarla.

La madre de la Salvadora salió disparada tratando de alcanzar la otra puerta, llena de adrenalina, sabiendo que no había otra salida, sin embargo, la gran longitud de la habitación le estaba ganando.

En medio de la carrera, bajó la vista dándose cuenta que una sombra había aparecido en el suelo. Rápidamente levantó su cabeza para encontrar un agujero cuadrado en la placa, calculó el espacio exacto que se salvaría de ser aplastado y se detuvo exactamente ahí cuando la placa de metal cayó a su alrededor.

La antigua Bandida abrió los ojos al sentir un aumento en la temperatura, observando la parte superior de la placa que estaba al rojo vivo. No podía subirse en ella por obvias razones, miraba a todos lados, buscando otra forma de salir de ahí hasta que la placa se levantó lentamente.

Era su oportunidad para correr a la puerta y salir de ahí. Una vez que la placa regresó a su posición inicial, Snow White corrió hasta que sus manos tomaron torpemente la perilla, abriéndola con desesperación al escucharla volviendo a caer.

Cuando al fin logró cerrarla de vuelta se encontró con más aparentemente interminables escaleras dentro de una angosta torre que la llevaron a una cúpula llena de plantas y maleza.

Al salir de la cúpula se halló en un balcón pequeño y al mirar alrededor notó que efectivamente ya no estaba en el Palacio de Regina, sino en una clase de Templo Oriental antiguo como los que salían en las películas de artes marciales que tanto le gustaban a Henry.

Sin embargo, parecía que el Templo estaba vacío por lo deteriorado y olvidado que estaba. Dio media vuelta y encontró un puente colgante invadido ya por lianas y con algunos peldaños rotos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo cruzó para llegar a la parte superior de un arco. Una vez ahí, abrió una puerta de una patada y bajó otras escaleras para pasar a través de un puente de concreto con estatuas a los lados. Al terminar de cruzar el puente, llegó al patio central de ese Templo.

Echó un vistazo por todos lados, alzó la mirada hasta donde sus ojos lograban alcanzar, observando los diminutos rayos del sol que conseguían traspasar a través de la maleza.

Dirigió sus pasos hipnotizada por una de las dos gigantescas estatuas de Leones de Piedra que tenían un par de llamas azules brillantes y ardientes en lugar de ojos. Snow avanzó hasta toparse con el fin del terreno, sólo para mirar hacia abajo y encontrar un profundo abismo a sus pies y ninguna salida aparente.

─ ¿Cómo diantres llegué aquí? ─ **Musitaba Snow pateando una roca diminuta para dejarla caer al vacío.**

El silencio espectral de aquel Templo se vio interrumpido por las fuertes pisadas que cimbraban el terreno. Detrás de Snow estaban las mismas estatuas de guerreros armados que avanzaban de forma amenazadora hasta ella. Por instinto buscó su arco, pero no había nada en su espalda, ni siquiera el carcaj o la Espada en su cintura, y en el suelo tampoco encontraba nada útil con lo que pudiera defenderse de esos demonios de piedra.

Sin más alternativa corrió con dirección a la entrada principal del Templo. Pasó alrededor de una gran llamarada azul mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a los guerreros a punto de alcanzarla. Por ratos, buscaba por doquier algo con que hacerles frente, pero ni siquiera un trozo de metal pudo conseguir.

Viendo sus circunstancias, llegó a la conclusión de estar claramente en desventaja tanto numérica como de fuerzas, así que no le quedó más alternativa que intentar despistarlos y confundirlos entrando por diferentes habitaciones del Templo.

No funcionó.

Por cada lugar que entraba, los guerreros la hallaban e intentaban acorralar, y parecía un cuento de nunca acabar, ella corriendo, escapando de sus cuatro perseguidores, subiendo cada nivel de ese desconocido lugar, hasta que encontró una gigantesca puerta doble bañada en oro, puerta que no dudó ni un segundo en abrirla. Al ingresar a lo que parecía una clase de salón del Trono, encontró a la mitad del pasillo una Espada larga con la empuñadura bañada en oro, clavada en el suelo con un Escudo azul con detalles dorados y un emblema de un León en el centro.

Snow intentó sacar la Espada del pedestal pero jamás lo consiguió, en su lugar, le comenzaron a arder las manos al tocar la empuñadura justo cuando los guerreros llegaron a la entrada.

Por alguna razón los guerreros se pararon en seco y guardaron sus armas, la madre de Emma pensó que era una buena señal hasta que escuchó a aquel que los había hecho detenerse.

─ ¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué haces aquí? ─ **Inquiría un hombre no mayor que ella.**

─ ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? ─ **Respondía Snow White mirándolo de frente.**

─Yo vivo aquí ─ **replicaba el hombre** ─. Ahora, contesta, ¿quién es esta Bandida que ha irrumpido en mi hogar?

─No te lo diré hasta que tú me expliques cómo demonios llegué aquí. ─ **Refutaba Snow poniéndose firme.**

─ ¿Crees que si yo lo supiera te lo estaría preguntando? ─ **Espetaba el hombre de piel extraña caminando hasta ella, extendiendo su mano para llamar a su Espada y Escudo.**

El León de Piedra comenzó a atacarla sin ninguna intención de detenerse, Snow tenía que salir de ese lugar, y ese sujeto no se lo iba a impedir, no cuando lo más valioso que tenía en este mundo corría peligro.

Snow luchó fervientemente, tomó una de las Espadas oxidadas que un guerrero soltó, quedando a la par de su contrincante, respondiendo cada ataque, defendiéndose como una maestra, y dando estocadas cada que podía hacerlo, intentando hacerle el mayor daño posible. Sin embargo, eso no sucedía.

Desde el primer golpe que dio con la punta de esa arma, no pudo ni siquiera hacerle ni un rasguño.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ **espetaba Snow** ─ ¿Por qué no te pasó nada?

─Esa arma no puede hacerme daño, en realidad, ninguna puede ─ **respondía Riku** ─. Sólo aquel que tenga un Corazón puro y buenas intenciones será capaz de hacerme algún daño.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Inquiría Snow con Espada en mano.**

─Porque eso significará que yo ya no soy digno de ser llamado Héroe. ─ **Replicaba Riku.**

─Da igual, eso es lo que menos me importa ─ **espetaba la antigua Bandida** ─. Escucha, no quiero continuar con esto, no quiero pelear contigo, lo único que necesito ahora es una forma de salir de aquí, nuestra Tierra está en peligro y hay que hacer algo para salvarnos.

─ ¿Es por eso que intentaste tomar mi Espada? ─ **Indagaba el hombre.**

─ ¿Qué? No ─ **contestaba Snow** ─. Te repito que no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegué aquí, déjame salir, te lo imploro, esto es de vida o muerte.

─ ¿Qué es tan importante que afectará a toda esta Tierra según tú?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Snow se congeló de repente, los guerreros de piedra se pusieron en guardia, pero los Dinistrio los destruyeron con un solo pase de sus manos. Al ver lo que pasaba, el hombre sacó rápidamente la Espada y tomó el Escudo.

─Calma tus ansias, Riku. ─ **Exclamaba Shaitan alzando su mano derecha.**

─ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ─ **Preguntaba el guerrero bajando la Espada.**

─ ¿Y cómo no saberlo? ─ **contestaba Abaddon** ─ Si todos en este lado de la Tierra de los Cuentos conocen la Leyenda del Gran Riku.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que quieren de mí? ─ **Proseguía Riku.**

─ ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es ella? ─ **inquiría Shaitan señalando a Snow al tiempo que Riku lo negaba con la cabeza** ─ Ella es la Bandida Snow White. Una de las criminales más buscadas de todo esta Tierra. Una mentirosa de primera, capaz de hacerte creer hasta lo más inverosímil.

─Entonces, ¿no hay ningún peligro aparente? ─ **Preguntaba Riku muy confundido.**

─ ¿Eso te hizo creer? ─ **indagaba Abaddon con asombro** ─ Bueno, déjame decirte que no hay ninguna amenaza para nadie, sólo esta embustera que trató de engañarte para quitarte lo más preciado para ti en estos momentos.

─La cosa que te ha mantenido vivo todo este tiempo ─ **continuaba Shaitan** ─. Tu amuleto.

Riku sacó el collar del que colgaba ese amuleto hecho de uno de los colmillos del León que le dio su segunda vida.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ **Exclamaba el guerrero.**

─Sólo dos hechiceros que vagan por esta Tierra deshaciendo todo el mal que el Ser Oscuro ha provocado desde su creación ─ **respondía Shaitan** ─. Y eso es lo que hicimos contigo, mi buen amigo.

─Así es ─ **proseguía Abaddon** ─. Luego de tres siglos, nosotros dos te liberamos de la maldición de Siegfried el Infame.

─ ¿Tres siglos? ─ **Inquiría Riku abriendo los ojos.**

─Es un tiempo bastante insignificante para alguien como tú. ─ **Afirmaba Abaddon.**

─Pues, muchas gracias ─ **contestaba Riku** ─. Si existiese alguna forma de pagarles este enorme gesto, no duden en pedirlo.

─Ahora que lo mencionas ─ **intervenía Shaitan** ─. Sí la hay.

─ ¿Cuál?

─Necesitamos que te deshagas de esta Bandida ─ **respondía Abaddon** ─. Es un peligro para los habitantes de los Reinos dentro del Bosque Encantado.

─Si así lo desean. ─ **Decía Riku a punto de matar a Snow.**

─ ¡Alto! ─ **ordenaba Shaitan** ─. No queremos que te ensucies las manos con la sangre de esta persona tan nefasta. Los dos conocemos una mejor forma de contenerla.

Los Dinistrio hicieron aparecer dos clases de píldoras, las pusieron en la espalda de Snow y le ordenaron a Riku patear lo más fuerte que pudiera. Antes de que la antigua Bandida se descongelara, ambos Hermanos desaparecieron de ahí siguiendo el trayecto de su víctima al caer por el ventanal del salón del Trono de Riku.

En el patio central, abrieron una especie de cripta que la capturó, sellándola en un cristal azul y tapándola con una piedra larga y pesada, aunque ni con algo así pudieron eliminar el brillo que el cristal producía.

─Custódiala hasta que llegue el momento indicado ─ **explicaba Shaitan** ─. Y no dejes que nadie se le acerque.

─Entendido. ─ **Respondía Riku volviendo a su Trono.**

─Eso fue sencillo. ─ **Afirmaba Abaddon.**

─Ese imbécil siempre ha sido un tonto fácil de engatusar ─ **decía Shaitan** ─, pero en fin, será mejor que nos demos prisa, todavía no hemos encontrado al demonio perfecto para el padre de la extinta Salvadora.

─Hermano Mayor, espera. ─ **Pedía Abaddon.**

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─Quiero ser yo el que se encargue del Príncipe. ─ **Exclamaba el menor de los Dinistrio.**

─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ **inquiría Shaitan** ─ ¿Puedo saber la razón?

─No hay otra más que ver de primera mano el sufrimiento en sus ojos cuando le recuerde que su querida hija está Muerta. ─ **Contestaba Abaddon antes de dejar salir una risa malévola.**

─ ¿Quién soy yo para detenerte? ─ **exclamaba Shaitan con una sonrisa malvada y cruel** ─ Disfrútalo, pero no lo mates, ¿de acuerdo?

─Así será Hermano. ─ **Afirmaba Abaddon antes de desaparecer.**

Una vez que Abaddon se fue, Shaitan hizo lo propio volviendo al Palacio de Regina.

* * *

 **El Presente**

─ ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente aparecernos en el Cañón en lugar de hacerlo en la Aldea? ─ **Espetaba Azoka acomodando su Espada.**

─Ya oíste a la bruja ─ **refutaba Mérida tomando el Arco** ─, nada de Magia cerca de los Calabozos.

─Además, es una zona prohibida, ¿lo olvidas? ─ **Añadía Ruby ayudando a Dorothy con su Ballesta.**

─No dije que llegáramos exactamente a la entrada del Templo, pero tal vez podríamos pasar sobre la Aldea.

─Si queremos ganar aliados contra los Dinistrio para que no nos descubran todavía, no podemos hacer las cosas de mala manera, así jamás se ganarán nuestra confianza ─ **replicaba la Salvadora saliendo del Camarote del Capitán** ─. Además, quiero estirar las piernas, ya me cansé de andar de a aquí para allá en la cubierta de este Barco.

─Si tanto te preocupa que nos descubran, deberías pensar en usar un Hechizo de Glamour. ─ **Alegaba Mulán.**

─No, quiero hacer esto de la forma antigua ─ **replicaba Emma acomodando su Espada** ─, además, quiero que mi Familia me vea de primera mano antes de usar un Hechizo de Glamour.

─ ¿Y el Jolly Roger no puede llegar hasta ese lugar? ─ **Preguntaba Azoka por última vez.**

─Ya entiende que sólo llegaremos caminando a mi Aldea. ─ **Regañaba Mulán con voz firme.**

Azoka se quedó callada mirándola con rabia mientras las demás se reían por su reacción.

─Smee, ya sabes que hacer. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─Sí, en cuanto se vayan llegaré al Puerto y me llevaré a Bella para conseguir provisiones. ─ **Repetía el hombre.**

─No ─ **rebatía la Sra. Gold** ─. Yo voy con ustedes.

─Sabía que dirías eso. ─ **Decía la Salvadora.**

─Y también sabes que no vas a detenerme con nada, ¿verdad? ─ **Pronunciaba Bella mirando a Emma de frente.**

─Ni siquiera voy a intentarlo ─ **reconocía Emma dándose por vencida** ─. De acuerdo, vámonos, no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

Las mujeres se acercaron a la Salvadora y juntas se marcharon envueltas del humo blanco de la hija de Snow y Charming.

Les tomó menos de cinco minutos aparecer en medio de la Aldea de Mulán, ante la atenta mirada de los que transitaban por esas calles aquella mañana.

Sin más preámbulo, la Guerrera las condujo directamente con quien tenían que hablar.

─Pensé que esto era un pequeño Imperio, ¿es que aquí está el Emperador? ─ **Indagaba Bella caminando detrás de Mulán.**

─No ─ **contestaba la Guerrera tratando de evitar las miradas de sus conciudadanos** ─. El Palacio del Emperador está más al norte, con quien hablaremos es con el "líder" de esta Aldea, porque, aunque sea un Imperio pequeño, a nuestro supremo gobernante le encanta delegar sus responsabilidades.

Continuaron su andar hasta el final de la Aldea, y se detuvieron en una casa grande con una barda blanca que rodeaba el terreno.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ **Preguntaba Dorothy señalando a la distancia.**

─La entrada hacia lo desconocido ─ **respondía Mulán sin dejar de mirar al frente** ─. Para allá está la entrada al Cañón del Silencio.

Mulán siguió caminando sin prestarle atención al peñasco que las demás miraban con intriga, y se detuvo justo enfrente de las puertas de aquel lugar.

─Vete de aquí, Mulán ─ **ordenaba uno de los guardias de la entrada** ─. Sabes perfectamente que no hay nada para ti detrás de esta puerta.

─Guarda silencio. ─ **Objetaba la Guerrera.**

─Sí, déjala en paz, Lee ─ **intervenía el otro guardia comenzando a reír** ─. Tal vez viene a buscar algo de diversión.

─ ¿Quieres que vuelva a romperte la nariz como cuando estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento, Suluk? ─ **amenazaba Mulán apretando su puño** ─ Háganse a un lado, tenemos que ver al líder Yen.

─Ese anciano se retiró hace dos años ─ **contradecía Lee** ─, ahora el nuevo líder es Daiko.

─Y sabes lo mucho que te detesta. ─ **Terminaba Suluk riendo una vez más.**

─No vengo a verlo por asuntos personales, esto es algo urgente ─ **rebatía Mulán** ─. Necesitamos hablar con él.

─Lo siento, pero, nuestra orden era que si volvías a poner un pie en la Aldea, jamás te permitiéramos la entrada a este sitio. ─ **Contradecía Suluk.**

─Entonces, me dejarán entrar a mí. ─ **Exclamaba Emma dando un paso al frente.**

─ ¿Y quién podrías ser tú? ─ **Inquiría Lee levantando su casco.**

─Soy la Salvadora. ─ **Contestaba ella con firmeza.**

─ ¿Salvadora de qué? ─ **Preguntaba Suluk.**

─Eso es lo que menos importa ─ **intervenía Bella** ─. Hay un enorme problema que tiene que ser atendido lo más pronto posible, así que, por favor, permítannos hablar con el líder de esta Aldea.

Suluk y Lee la miraron detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que a ella ya la habían visto mucho tiempo atrás.

─Tú ─ **comenzaba Suluk señalando a la bibliotecaria** ─, tú eres la chica que venció al Yaoguai hace tiempo, ¿no es así?

─Sí, yo fui quien lo venció. ─ **Respondía Bella con orgullo.**

─Esta Aldea siempre estará en deuda contigo. ─ **Declaraba Lee.**

─Entonces, como muestra de gratitud, déjennos hablar con su líder. ─ **Exclamaba Bella.**

─De acuerdo, esperen aquí. ─ **Ordenaba Suluk entrando a la casa.**

─ ¿Qué era el Yaoguai? ─ **Inquiría Mérida.**

─Larga historia. ─ **Contestaba Mulán.**

─ ¿Y qué le hiciste a ese tal Daiko? ─ **Agregaba Azoka.**

─Esa es una historia mucho más larga que la anterior. ─ **Aseguraba la Guerrera con fastidio.**

Suluk volvió segundos después con la respuesta afirmativa por parte del líder, así fue como ellas pudieron entrar para hablar de una vez con aquel hombre. Caminaron por el pasillo que recorría toda la casa hasta que llegaron a un estudio con una puerta corrediza hecha de bambú. Lee recorrió la puerta dejando ver al nuevo líder Daiko quien escribía una carta muy concentrado.

─Líder Daiko, aquí está la legendaria chica que derrotó al Yaoguai y su comitiva ─ **exclamaba Suluk** ─. Ellas tienen algo urgente que decirle.

El hombre levantó la mirada, y sin querer, la primera persona que vio fue a Mulán justo a un lado de Emma.

─ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ─ **espetaba Daiko con dolo** ─ Creí que tu partida con ese Forastero sería permanente.

─No estoy aquí por gusto, Daiko ─ **replicaba Mulán** ─. Vengo aquí para ayudar a mis amigos.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Mulán? ─ **Preguntaba Daiko poniéndose de pie.**

─Danos tu autorización para entrar al Cañón del Silencio. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán con un tono más de orden que de petición.**

─Imposible ─ **refutaba Daiko** ─. Sabes que ese maldito Cañón está terminantemente prohibido.

─Tenemos que entrar ahí, el futuro de todos depende de eso. ─ **Replicaba la Guerrera.**

─Es una orden directa del Palacio del Emperador, sabes que no se puede desobedecer así como así, no es que yo no quiera. ─ **Refutaba Daiko molesto.**

─Líder Daiko, ¿sabe usted lo qué es la Oscuridad? ─ **Inquiría Emma tomando la palabra.**

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ **Preguntaba Daiko de vuelta.**

─Conteste primero a mi pregunta. ─ **Pedía la Salvadora amablemente.**

─Por supuesto que sé sobre la Oscuridad ─ **replicaba Daiko** ─. ¿A qué viene eso?

─ ¿La ha sentido? ─ **Proseguía Emma.**

─ ¿Qué?

─Sí, que si ha sentido la Oscuridad correr a través de sus venas y entrar en cada poro de su cuerpo, apoderándose de su ser, y apartándolo de la realidad casi como si fuera una droga que lo consume poco a poco. Dígame, ¿la ha sentido?

─No.

─Bien, pues imagínelo ─ **replicaba la Salvadora rápidamente** ─. Imagine esa sensación una y otra vez dentro de un remolino sin fin, algo que no parará hasta que lo consuma completamente.

Daiko sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al imaginarse aquello, aún sin entender la razón de las preguntas de esa mujer.

─Algo está a punto de pasar en esta Tierra, algo tan grande que de llevarse a cabo, hará que la Oscuridad nos consuma a todos en un vacío sin fondo por la eternidad ─ **explicaba Emma** ─. Y dentro del Cañón del Silencio está una de las llaves principales para detenerlo. Necesitamos entrar ahí y seguir con nuestra misión para erradicar a la Oscuridad, para siempre.

Daiko llevó una mano a su mentón y miró a Emma con seriedad.

─ ¿Realmente está diciendo la verdad, Mulán? ─ **Preguntaba el líder de la Aldea.**

─Siendo la única persona en tu vida que te ha sido brutalmente honesta, la respuesta es, sí ─ **comentaba Mulán** ─. Yo misma he visto lo que está pasando allá afuera.

─Cuando te marchaste, dijiste que sólo algo verdaderamente grande te haría volver aquí ─ **exclamaba Daiko** ─. Así que por lo visto esto es bastante real.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que nos dejarás entrar al Cañón? ─ **Preguntaba la Guerrera.**

─Nadie ha puesto un pie en ese lugar desde hace más de tres siglos, ¿qué es lo que esperan encontrar ahí? ─ **Preguntaba Daiko.**

─El Templo de Riku. ─ **Contestaba Mulán.**

─Ni siquiera tienen una idea de la ubicación exacta de ese lugar, bueno, y eso si de verdad existe.

─Cuando tienes la Magia de tu lado, no hay cosa que no puedas hacer. ─ **exclamaba Bella con seguridad** ─. A propósito, Mulán nos ha hablado un poco sobre esto, pero, ¿qué tanto saben del León de Piedra?

Daiko y Suluk miraron a la Guerrera con asombro tras lo que acababan de escuchar.

─ ¿Les hablaste sobre Riku? ─ **Inquiría Suluk.**

─Sabes a la perfección que no se puede hablar de él. ─ **Terminaba Daiko.**

─Acabo de mencionar su nombre y ustedes dos no dijeron absolutamente nada ─ **respondía Mulán alzando la voz** ─. Y en ningún lado de nuestras leyes se ha prohibido hablar sobre lo que Riku hizo.

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que Mulán tenía toda la razón.

─Entonces creo que podrás contárselos en el camino ─ **exclamaba Daiko** ─, no quiero hablar sobre eso dentro de la Aldea. Sé que no es una ley el no hablar sobre Riku, pero soy el nuevo líder y no quiero que los enviados del Palacio crean que me encanta hablar de lo que no me corresponde, y viendo que tú de auto desterraste de aquí, no habrá ningún problema con que hables de eso en un lugar donde no haya nadie.

─ ¿Y qué pasará si nos ven entrar al peñasco? ─ **continuaba Mulán** ─ ¿Eso no los hará sospechar?

─Tienen la Magia de su lado, ¿o no? ─ **alegaba el líder de la Aldea** ─. Está bien. Les doy mi autorización para entrar al Cañón del Silencio. Pero, si no es lo que ustedes creen, y llega a oídos del Emperador, tú tendrás que responder ante esto, Mulán, ¿quedó claro?

─Como el cristal. ─ **Afirmaba Mulán.**

─Váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión. ─ **Ordenaba Daiko alzando su mano.**

Las mujeres le agradecieron, y comenzaron a salir antes de emprender su camino a la entrada del Cañón del Silencio.

─Y, Mulán ─ **exclamaba Daiko de último mirándola directamente a los ojos** ─. Ten cuidado.

La Guerrera simplemente asintió y se reunió junto con sus amigas ya en la entrada del Cañón.

Dos Soldados les permitieron el paso y comenzaron a dirigirse a ese sitio desolado.

─ ¿Y qué? ¿Tenemos que saltar o algo parecido? ─ **Preguntaba Dorothy.**

─No ─ **respondía Mulán caminando con dirección a un túnel hecho totalmente de hierbas** ─. Sólo bajar.

* * *

 **Alternis Modus**

 **El Presente**

─ ¿Y qué es lo que prosigue ahora? ─ **preguntaba Robín** ─ ¿Cómo saldremos de este lugar?

─Honestamente, no tengo la menor idea ─ **contestaba Regina** ─. Quiero entender que esta es una dimensión en la que nuestros subconscientes llegan, lo que no comprendo es la forma en la que dimos a parar aquí.

─Tal vez fue el poder de esos Hermanos el que nos trajo. ─ **Concluía el Forajido.**

─Entonces, estamos bajo su control, no podremos salir tan fácil si esta es su maldita dimensión.

─No ─ **respondía el Amor Verdadero de la Reina** ─. Me niego a aceptar eso, los dos tenemos que hallar una forma de salir de aquí. Vamos, Regina, piensa, debes conocer una manera de salir de aquí, si los dos estamos bajo un Hechizo debe haber algo capaz de deshacerlo.

Regina comenzó a sentir que algo jalaba de ella y la sacaba a la fuerza de ese lugar.

─ ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ─ **inquiría Robín tratando de sostenerla** ─. ¿Por qué te desvaneces?

─Los Dinistrio… ─ **musitaba Regina al elevarse** ─ Ellos están haciendo esto.

─No los dejes. ─ **Respondía Robín.**

─No puedo ─ **exclamaba Regina sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza muy atemorizada** ─. Son muy fuertes, y mientras más me resisto más daño logran hacerme.

─Sé que podrás aguantar, yo confío en ti ─ **aseguraba Robín con una sonrisa en el rostro** ─. Yo te esperaré aquí, y mientras estás allá afuera, encuentra una manera de salir.

─Está bien ─ **decía Regina con una sonrisa ella también** ─. Lo haré.

─Sé que te estaré pidiendo demasiado, pero, pon tus esfuerzos en evitar que me descubran en tus pensamientos.

─Haré lo que pueda. ─ **Prometía la Reina antes de irse de esa Dimensión Alterna por fin.**

Y ahí se quedó el buen Forajido, esperando sin otra opción a que esos malnacidos hicieran lo que ellos querían con su querida Reina.

* * *

 **Palacio de Regina**

La Madre de Henry despertó en el suelo de su habitación principal, y al alzar la vista, encontró a sus captores, ambos de pie frente de ella.

─ ¡Regina querida! ─ **exclamaba Abaddon extendiendo sus brazos** ─ ¡Bienvenida a la Tierra de los Vivos!

─ ¿Qué diablos quieren de mí esta vez? ─ **Preguntaba Regina tratando de ponerse de pie.**

─No es mucho, mi vieja amiga ─ **replicaba Shaitan** ─. Sólo queremos hablar.

Shaitan y Abaddon soltaron una risa malévola tras esa última declaración, cosa que sólo ponía más nerviosa a Regina. Sabía que tenía que resistirse, y por Robín lo haría, tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar y detener a estos Hermanos de lo que estaban haciendo, aunque, tenía una pregunta en su mente muy presente: ¿por qué la habían despertado?

* * *

 **Cañón del Silencio**

Emma y su equipo de rescate continuaron su descenso entre el follaje del Bosque que desembocaba en las orillas de un extenso Río que dividía el Cañón.

En ese instante, las mujeres descubrieron la razón por la que se llamaba así. No había ni un alma que se les cruzara en su camino, ni un animal que emitiera algún sonido, estaban completamente solas, y cada una podía escuchar sus respiraciones en el ambiente.

En el transcurso del camino, Mulán les contó la Leyenda del León de Piedra, y la razón por la que nadie hablaba de él, y porque estaba prohibido entrar al Cañón del Silencio.

─Si el Ser Oscuro lo encerró, sólo él podía regresarlo a la normalidad, ¿no? ─ **preguntaba Bella** ─. Rumple decía que él era el único que podía remendar lo que hacía su Oscuridad.

─Al parecer el Emperador jamás lo supo. ─ **Replicaba Mulán.**

─ ¿Por qué ese tal Riku estableció su Templo en este lugar? ─ **Inquiría Azoka mirando a Mulán a su lado.**

─La leyenda cuenta que a pesar de ser un Héroe no todos lo comprendían en el Reino, le temían por el aspecto de su piel, porque, aunque todavía era humano, gran parte del León Azul residía en su ser, y las personas no podían comprender algo así ─ **narraba Mulán** ─. Así que de un momento a otro, le pidió al Emperador establecerse en el lugar más alejado del Imperio, y llegó aquí para comenzar a construir su nuevo hogar, que, precisamente está cruzando ese puente colgante.

Emma alzó la vista y fue la primera en aproximarse al Puente Colgante.

─Esta no es la primera vez que estás aquí, ¿verdad? ─ **Preguntaba Emma mirando el agua cristalina del Río.**

─Cuando era una niña me le escapé a mis padres, crucé sin que me vieran por un agujero en la vieja muralla y me perdí en este Bosque ─ **confesaba Mulán** ─. En vez de ir hacia arriba, seguí caminando hasta que llegué a lo que yo nombré como la entrada del infierno, donde el verdadero Cañón existe, y el Templo de Riku está dentro de un enorme agujero.

─Bien, sigamos avanzando. ─ **Exclamaba Mérida.**

Emma comenzó a cruzar el puente, seguida por todas las demás. Transitaron sin ningún problema, cada una de ellas mirando el ambiente y preparándose mentalmente para lo que se les vendría encima, aunque no supieran de lo que se trataba.

─Oigan ─ **comenzaba Dorothy** ─. ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe qué nos esperará ahí dentro?

Tras escuchar eso, todas se pararon en seco a la mitad del puente. Con todo lo que pasaba, ninguna pensó en su siguiente amenaza.

─Lo que sea que esté ahí dentro, no me asusta ─ **replicaba la Salvadora tomando la empuñadura de su espada** ─. Después de lo que sucedió en el Inframundo y lo último que he vivido, ya nada puede atemorizarme.

Llena de esa confianza y seguridad, Emma continuó su andar hasta el otro extremo, alcanzando por fin la entrada del infierno.

─Creo que le pusiste el nombre correcto, Mulán. ─ **Declaraba Ruby quedando justo al lado derecho de Emma.**

En el fondo, sólo se veían las copas de los delgados y altos árboles. Alrededor de ese Bosque oculto sólo había una gran muralla natural, y hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, no existía otra salida que no fuera ese agujero que estaban pisando.

─No se puede ver nada que no sean árboles ─ **alegaba Azoka** ─. ¿Qué te hace pensar que de verdad ese Templo está ahí abajo?

─Está ahí ─ **intervenía Emma** ─. Puedo sentirlo.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ **inquiría Mérida** ─ ¿Sientes la conexión?

─Eso y algo más ─ **declaraba la Salvadora observando el fondo del Cañón** ─. Magia Oscura.

─Bueno, si alguna otra no tiene nada más que agregar, les sugiero que comencemos a bajar. ─ **Protestaba Ruby.**

Mulán, Ruby y Mérida sacaron las sogas que habían tomado del interior de la casa del líder Daiko, las clavaron en la tierra y empezaron a descender, una detrás de la otra hasta que llegaron a los árboles, una vez ahí, se apoyaron en ellos para llegar completamente al suelo.

Las siete mujeres caminaron por otro puente, hecho de concreto esta vez, y que parecía haber sido carcomido por el tiempo. Cortaron la maleza que las rodeaba e hicieron su camino hasta la entrada del antiguo Templo de Riku.

─Emma ─ **exclamaba Dorothy** ─. Dijiste ayer que teníamos que cambiar la estrategia, entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

La madre de Henry miró a su alrededor, tratando de idear un plan que no terminara en un desastre como su rescate anterior.

─Es una verdadera lástima que este mapa no nos diga nada más sobre los Calabozos ─ **comentaba la Salvadora** ─. Estamos caminando prácticamente a ciegas. Mulán, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo luce este lugar por dentro?

─Nadie vivo ha pisado este Templo por más de tres siglos. ─ **Respondía la Guerrera.**

─Bien, creo que tengo una idea de lo qué haremos al cruzar esa entrada.

─Déjanos saber.

─Yo no he pasado mucho tiempo aquí como para saber algo que posiblemente sea bastante obvio, pero algunos chicos nerds de los hogares adoptivos en donde estuve me están dando una idea. ─ **Explicaba Emma.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquiría Mérida.**

─ ¿Crees que esto es parecido a ese bobo juego de rol? ─ **Intervenía Azoka.**

─Estamos en el Bosque Encantado, técnicamente, ese maldito juego se basa en este lugar, y es probable que los Calabozos tengan el mismo diseño ─ **proseguía Emma** ─. Ya sabiendo eso, tiene que ser más fácil, considerando que la Prisión de Bella tenía una estructura similar, ustedes no me van a decir que todas no son así.

─Tengo que admitir que tienes razón ─ **respondía Bella** ─, algunas prisiones parecen verdaderos laberintos.

─Apresurémonos ─ **pedía Azoka** ─. Este lugar me está dando escalofríos.

Emma le hizo caso, desenvainó su Espada y comenzó a caminar hasta las puertas gigantescas de aquel Templo.

Ruby y Mérida tomaron las viejas aldabas y jalaron de ellas tratando de abrir la puerta, al no conseguir nada, Dorothy y Mulán se les unieron para empujarlas, y ni así lograron moverlas ni un centímetro.

─Debe haber una forma de abrir estas puertas que no sea con Magia. ─ **Declaraba Azoka.**

La Salvadora clavó su Espada en medio de las puertas y la movió de un lado a otro tratando de hacer palanca entre ellas, pero eso tampoco sirvió.

─ ¿Alguna tiene otra idea? ─ **Inquiría la hija de Snow.**

Bella miró a su alrededor detenidamente, tratando de hallar otra manera de entrar a ese Templo, observó cada rincón hasta que una idea casi disparatada llegó a su mente, mientras que un cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo.

─Emma ─ **Exclamaba la Sra. Gold.**

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿Cómo fue que hallaste a Killian en el Inframundo? ─ **Preguntaba Bella.**

─ ¿A qué viene eso? ─ **Pedía saber la Salvadora.**

─Tengo una corazonada ─ **rebatía Bella** ─, contéstame y luego te explico.

─No lo sé, yo simplemente sentí su presencia. ─ **Respondía Emma mirando hacia arriba para recordarlo.**

─ ¿Por qué le preguntas eso? ─ **Pedía saber Ruby.**

─ ¿Saben cómo funciona un hechizo localizador? ─ **Respondía la bibliotecaria.**

─Si la usas en algo que le perteneció a la persona que quieres encontrar, ese objeto brillará y te conducirá hasta él o ella. ─ **Contestaba Azoka.**

─Exacto, y creo que, en este caso, se podría usar la misma lógica. ─ **Afirmaba la Sra. Gold.**

─Sigo sin entender. ─ **Protestaba Mérida.**

─Es más que obvio que hay un enorme vínculo entre Emma y los que ama, eso nos trajo aquí y las llevó a mí en primer lugar ─ **explicaba la chica** ─, ahora, esta es mi teoría: Emma fue capaz de sentir a Killian en el Inframundo, así que, podemos usar esa conexión para guiarnos dentro de este Templo.

─Eso sería lo más adecuado, si supiéramos cómo abrir estas malditas puertas. ─ **Espetaba Dorothy dándole una patada a la puerta.**

─La entrada está por allá. ─ **Exclamaba Bella señalando a un agujero a su izquierda.**

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─ **Inquiría Mulán bastante sorprendida.**

─Mira bien la fachada del Templo ─ **pedía Bella** ─. ¿Qué es lo que notas?

─Nada ─ **contestaba Mulán escuetamente** ─. Sólo dos enormes puertas que no se abren.

─Eso es porque son una trampa ─ **replicaba la bibliotecaria ante las miradas llenas de confusión de sus compañeras** ─. Si yo fuera Riku y no quisiera ser molestada, me aseguraría de que mis enemigos creyeran que esta es la verdadera entrada.

─Y tendría una segunda opción de escape. ─ **Terminaba Emma.**

─Pero, ¿cómo sabes que ese agujero es la entrada? ─ **Indagaba Dorothy.**

─Mis instintos… creo. ─ **Respondía Bella sin saber a ciencia cierta su respuesta.**

─ ¿Estás tratando de decir que sabes que la puerta es un engaño y que adivinaste la ubicación de la entrada? ─ **curioseaba Azoka** ─ Eso es bastante extraño.

─La entrada gigante es por mera lógica, lo otro ni yo misma lo sé, sólo así lo siento. ─ **Contradecía la Sra. Gold.**

─Da igual cómo lo haya averiguado ─ **intervenía Ruby cansada por tanta pregunta** ─, por lo regular, las corazonadas de Bella resultan ser ciertas, así que, en vez de preguntar cosas sin sentido, deberíamos entrar.

Emma y Bella se rieron y comenzaron a caminar, pasando a través de un estrecho camino que las conducía a un agujero hecho en la roca del Templo.

Bella estaba en lo cierto, la entrada estaba bajo el nivel del suelo, pero se podía salir de ahí fácilmente. Emma y Ruby fueron las primeras en subir, y ayudaron a las demás después. cuando todas estuvieron juntas, le echaron un vistazo al lugar.

Todo estaba carcomido por el tiempo, y la madre naturaleza comenzaba a ganar terreno en lo que alguna vez fuera el extenso patio del Templo. Muy a la distancia, estaba la entrada al edificio, y frente a él, en el patio central, flotaba una especie de cristal color azul, muy parecido al de Bella en su Prisión.

─ ¿Sientes algo, Emma? ─ **Preguntaba Dorothy.**

─No estoy segura de que esto funcione ─ **repelaba la Salvadora mirando al cristal con preocupación** ─. A Killian lo sentí porque somos Amor Verdadero, no creo que eso sirva también aquí.

─Un vínculo es un vínculo, Emma ─ **intervenía Caperucita** ─. No importa si es Amor Verdadero o no, si alguna vez los amaste o sentiste aprecio por ellos, significa que están en tu Corazón.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debo sentir si ni siquiera sé quién es el que está aquí? ─ **Preguntaba Emma.**

─Lo único que debes pensar es en el amor que sientes por tu Familia, y tu Corazón hará el resto. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán.**

─Muy bien ─ **decía Emma comenzando a concentrarse** ─. Corazón, haz lo tuyo.

La Salvadora siguió al pie de la letra lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos, se enfocó en el Amor que sentía por su Familia, aquel sentimiento que le llenaba los pulmones y la hacía sentir protegida de todo mal.

De pronto, algo dentro de ella saltó, y una sensación cálida le invadió la mano derecha. Al alzarla, ésta cambió de color rojo cuando la puso frente suyo con dirección al cristal, y disminuía cuando la apartaba.

─Andando. ─ **Exclamaba Emma con voz firme mientras encabezaba la comitiva.**

Apresuraron sus pasos hasta que llegaron al final del terreno, y una cortina de flamas azules se les apareció enfrente impidiéndoles el paso.

─ ¿Qué demo…?

La Salvadora no pudo terminar esa pregunta gracias a un espantoso grito que Bella dejó salir de su boca.

Todas voltearon a verla cuando puso sus manos en ambas sienes y se dejó caer al suelo de dolor.

Ruby y Mérida trataron de tranquilizarla, pero no funcionaba, Bella estaba sufriendo algo parecido a la misma muerte, y comenzó a preocuparles el hecho de que por su cuerpo pasara un resplandor color rojo sangre.

Mientras ellas trataban de hacer algo para que su dolor cesara, Mulán, Dorothy y Azoka miraban sin poder hacer nada, y Emma volvía su vista al cristal, sólo en ese momento comprendió lo que sucedía.

Las llamas se movían al mismo ritmo que el resplandor titilante en el cuerpo de Bella, de pronto, las cosas que dijo la chica antes al preguntarle por qué sabía la ubicación de la entrada, tal vez no era la cosa más obvia del mundo en el primer momento, pero ahora estaba todo claro.

─Están conectados. ─ **Exclamaba Emma mirando las llamas.**

─ ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy.**

─ ¡Ellos! ─ **respondía Emma como si fuera fácil de entender** ─ Mi Familia.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ **Intervenía Azoka.**

─Miren las llamas, y vean a Bella, ¿no es una gran coincidencia que se muevan al mismo tiempo? Además, ¿de qué otra forma crees que Bella pudiera saber sobre la entrada de un lugar que jamás pisó si no es porque tiene una conexión con el _Centrum Omnia_ gracias a lo que le hicieron en estas tres semanas? ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─Si eso es cierto, quiere decir que, en cualquier momento, la Magia Oscura que hay aquí… ─ **Pronunciaba Mérida.**

─Cumplirá su cometido. ─ **Concluía Ruby.**

─ ¿Qué hacemos? ─ **Preguntaba Mulán.**

─Azoka, Dorothy, saquen a Bella de aquí, no me importa que usen Magia para desvanecerse, háganlo. ─ **Ordenaba Emma.**

─ ¿Qué pasará si los Dinistrio nos descubren? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy.**

─ ¡No me importa! ─ **explotaba la Salvadora** ─ Si Bella se queda más tiempo aquí, morirá.

─ ¿Adónde nos vamos? ─ **Preguntaba Dorothy.**

─A mi Aldea. ─ **Respondía la Guerrera.**

Azoka y Dorothy asintieron y se prepararon para partir, no sin antes que la chica más amada de la Tierra de Oz le dejara algo a Ruby para su propia protección.

─Toma. ─ **Exclamaba Dorothy poniéndole la Ballesta enfrente a la chica Lobo.**

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ **inquiría Ruby** ─ Sabes que no la necesito, tengo al Lobo de mi lado.

─Nunca está de más algo de ayuda extra ─ **replicaba Dorothy** ─, adónde voy no la necesitaré, y tú disparas mil veces mejor que yo.

Ruby aceptó la Ballesta sin protestar, sabiendo que Dorothy lo hacía de Corazón, aunque ella conociera mejor que nadie al Lobo que había dentro de ella.

Después de agradecerle con un simple movimiento de su cabeza y una sonrisa casi imperceptible, Azoka y Dorothy tomaron a Bella por cada brazo, y la chica de la Tierra sin Magia usó sus poderes para transportarse de vuelta a la Aldea de Mulán, cuando se marcharon, las llamas desaparecieron, comprobando así la teoría de Emma.

─Y ahora, ¿qué haremos? ─ **Pronunciaba la Reina de DunBroch.**

─Saltar y romper ese cristal. ─ **Replicaba Emma tomando impulso.**

Una vez que la Salvadora aterrizó al otro extremo, Mulán, Mérida y Ruby la alcanzaron en menos de lo que se pudo dar cuenta. Ya todas juntas, sacaron sus armas y corrieron hasta alcanzar el patio central, Emma siempre con la mano frente de ella, observando como el color ganaba mayor intensidad conforme se acercaban al enorme cristal flotante de color azul, y descubriendo como mágicamente, toda la maraña de sentimientos se disipaba en su Corazón, dando lugar sólo a algo que no había sentido desde aquel día en el que fue separada de su Familia. Un pequeño y reconfortante sentimiento que sólo podía provenir de una persona en cualquier Reino.

─Algo no anda bien ─ **pronunciaba Mulán poniéndose en guardia mientras Emma comenzaba a caminar hacia el cristal** ─. Esto es demasiado sencillo.

─Mulán tiene razón, Emma ─ **proseguía la Reina de DunBroch** ─, siendo un Calabozo debería ser más complicado que esto.

La Salvadora las ignoró por completo, hipnotizada por un pequeño resplandor verde esmeralda en el interior del cristal, de repente, regresó la vista a su mano derecha y ésta cambió de color al mismo que resaltaba frente de ella.

La única persona en todo el Cosmos que podría llevar algo verde esmeralda con ella, además de sus ojos, era la misma mujer que le dio la vida.

─ ¿M-Mamá? ─ **Exclamaba Emma en un susurro.**

Emma giró su mano poniéndola frente al cristal, una vez hecho esto, el brillo de su mano se dirigió directamente al objeto en cuestión y lo cubrió todo, permitiéndoles ver a quien tenían que rescatar, y en efecto, como bien lo había dicho la madre de Henry, esa persona que estaba ahí encerrada era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Snow White.

─ ¿Snow? ─ **Musitaba Ruby tapando su boca con la mano derecha.**

─No puedo creerlo ─ **afirmaba Mérida** ─. ¿Qué le están haciendo?

La piel de Snow se veía más blanca que lo usual, su semblante completo cambió, como si la Magia del Centrum Omnia le absorbiera hasta el alma a cada segundo.

─No me importa lo que le estén haciendo, porque voy a sacarla ahora mismo de este infierno. ─ **Explotaba Emma desenvainando su Espada.**

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer? ─ **Inquiría Ruby.**

─Sacarla de ese maldito cristal tal y como lo hice con Bella. ─ **Confesaba la Salvadora a punto de atacar.**

Emma alzó su arma dispuesta a destrozar el cristal que mantenía a su madre como prisionera en ese Templo sin notar que el silencio espectral del lugar había sido corrompido gracias a una especie de silbido que provenía de la parte superior del edificio.

Cuando la Espada de la Salvadora estaba por hacer contacto con el cristal, una sombra bajó rápidamente y un hombre detuvo su Espada con la que él traía en su mano derecha.

El hombre le daba la espalda a la hija de la cautiva, tomando su arma con la hoja en dirección contraria a la de Emma.

Todas se quedaron inmóviles, simplemente observándolo, esperando a que algo sucediera.

─ ¿Quién es él? ─ **Preguntaba Mérida con el arco cargado y tensado.**

─Riku ─ **respondía Mulán poniéndose en guardia** ─. El León de Piedra.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que es él? ─ **Cuestionaba nuevamente la Reina de DunBroch.**

─ ¡Por favor, Mérida! Como si existiesen tantos hombres con la misma descripción en este agujero del infierno. ─ **Espetaba Ruby.**

El antiguo guerrero levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y la giró para ver a la Salvadora de reojo, luego de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa extraña, se dio media vuelta con rapidez y pateó a Emma para arrojarla lo más lejos que pudo.

─ ¡EMMA! ─ **Gritaron las tres mujeres al verla caer por la orilla del patio principal.**

Ruby, Mulán y Mérida rodearon a Riku con sus armas listas para atacarlo, sin embargo, el León de Piedra chasqueó los dedos, y tres soldados de la vieja y conocida Guardia Negra de la Reina Malvada aparecieron.

─Si quieren luchar contra mí… tienen que demostrar que realmente son dignas de eso. ─ **Exclamaba Riku con voz tenebrosa.**

Los soldados de Regina las apartaron del Cristal que contenía a Snow, mientras que Riku miraba la escena con suma satisfacción creyendo que ninguna de ellas superaría el reto.

Por su parte, Emma intentaba volver al campo de batalla, trepando por una liana de la que logró sujetarse antes de caer por completo al vacío.

Las mujeres derrotaron fácilmente a sus adversarios, sin embargo, más guardias aparecieron frente a sus ojos en medio de un humo azul.

─Esto no podría estar mejor. ─ **Afirmaba Ruby cargando la Ballesta de Dorothy.**

Cada vez que los acababan, más aparecían. De pronto, cada una tenía más de cinco adversarios, y poco a poco se separaban cada vez más, entrando a diferentes salas del Templo.

Riku estaba cruzado de brazos, admirando la magnificencia de su obra cuando el sonido de un Espada cortando el aire llamó su atención a su espalda.

─Se necesita más que una simple patada en el estómago para acabar conmigo, gran León de Piedra. ─ **Aseguraba la Salvadora todavía en la orilla del patio.**

─Es bueno ver que mi Reputación me precede ─ **respondía Riku acomodando su bufanda roja y dándose la vuelta para hablar de frente** ─. Pero dime, Salvadora, ¿de verdad tienes lo que se necesita para enfrentarme? ¿Eres tan fuerte y poderosa como dice la leyenda?

─Como diría una persona hace un momento: es bueno ver que mi reputación me precede, así que, porque no lo averiguas. ─ **Replicaba Emma poniéndose en guardia.**

─Al parecer tienes agallas, veamos si realmente lo vales. ─ **Exclamaba Riku bajando los brazos.**

Emma analizó rápidamente el terreno y a su oponente, intentando hallar la mejor forma de atacarlo, pero, cuando estaba por ejecutar su plan, Riku levantó su mano derecha justo después de cambiar su Espada a la izquierda.

─No aquí ─ **exclamaba Riku cuando notó que las demás habían desaparecido** ─. Si realmente eres quien dice ser… conozco el lugar perfecto para que tú y yo nos batamos en duelo.

Riku chasqueó nuevamente los dedos, llevándolos a ambos al Salón del Trono del León de Piedra en donde se podía ver ampliamente el patio y a Snow en el medio.

─No comprendo, se supone que eres un Héroe, ¿Por qué le sirves a los Dinistrio? ─ **Pedía saber la Salvadora.**

─Esperaba que preguntaras cómo es que sé quién eres tú, pero, no es tan fácil para mí, responder abiertamente lo que quieres.

─Hazlo lo mejor que puedas. ─ **Decía Emma.**

─Derrótame y lo sabrás todo. ─ **Aseveraba Riku.**

─Ya que tanto insistes. ─ **Exclamaba la Madre de Henry abalanzándose sobre él.**

A Caperucita se le habían terminado las municiones poco después de entrar en aquella habitación, así que, guardó con cuidado la Ballesta de Dorothy e hizo que el Lobo se manifestara usando su fuerza para atacar a la Guardia Negra uno por uno, lanzándolos al vacío que existía en ese lugar, rodeando al estrecho puente en el que estaba luchando y así asegurándose de que sus enemigos dejaran de aparecer.

Al caer el último soldado, con el comenzó a hacerlo el puente, y sin oportunidad de salir por donde entró al ver la puerta protegida por barrotes de frío y duro acero, decidió correr al lado contrario para alcanzar la segunda puerta que parecía intacta.

─Como ese maldito juego de rol, bien hecho, Emma. ─ **Declaraba Ruby cuando salió de ahí para buscar a las demás.**

Mientras Caperucita hacía eso, Emma rodaba por la alfombra de color rojo que conducía directamente al Trono de su oponente.

Era la segunda vez que trataba de acercársele para atacarlo, pero Riku la mandaba a volar con un simple movimiento.

Sin embargo, eso a Emma no le importaba, tenía que derrotarlo para volver con su madre, porque sabía que de nada servía tratar de correr hasta ella para romper su prisión, Riku la alcanzaría en un instante y era muy probable que en ese momento acabara con su vida.

Emma corrió a su alrededor, buscando algún punto débil en su armadura, hasta que el León de Piedra la interceptó y tomó por el cuello con firmeza.

─Dime niña, ¿cómo planeas atacar a un animal tan fiero como lo es este León? ─ **Preguntaba Riku.**

Antes de que ella intentara responder, el León de Piedra la miró a los ojos, y olfateó algo que sólo había percibido muchos siglos atrás.

─Tú… hueles exactamente igual que él. ─ **Declaraba Riku.**

─ ¿Q-Quién? ─ **Preguntaba Emma mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su adversario.**

─ ¡Siegfried el Infame, por supuesto! El Ser Oscuro que me encerró en esa prisión de piedra.

Riku lanzó a Emma con suficiente fuerza, haciendo que su espalda se estrellara contra la fría y dura pared de roca de su izquierda.

─Así que además de ser la mítica Salvadora, también tienes nexos con ese engendro del mal, vaya que estás llena de sorpresas. ─ **Afirmaba el León de Piedra acercándose a ella.**

─Muy bien, ahora sí lo estoy preguntando; ¿cómo demonios es que sabes sobre mí? ─ **Exclamaba Emma tratando de ponerse de pie.**

─No estoy obligado a contarte. ─ **Rebatía Riku a punto de darle otra patada.**

La Salvadora movió su Espada en el momento en el que el pie de su contrincante estaba por hacer contacto con ella, de pronto, de la Espada salió una especie de campo de fuerza color blanco que mandó a volar a Riku al otro extremo de la habitación.

Tras la conmoción, Emma se levantó y empuñó su arma esperando a su adversario.

─Como lo dije, estás llena de sorpresas ─ **exclamaba Riku desde el suelo todavía** ─. Pero, veamos qué puedes hacer, trata de herirme, te desafío.

El Amor Verdadero del Capitán Garfio lo miró con desconfianza, sabía que algo andaba mal en todo eso, sin embargo, no tenía muchas opciones.

─ ¡¿Qué tanto estás pensando?! ─ **inquiría Riku** ─ ¡Hazlo! ¡Te estoy esperando!

─De acuerdo. ─ **Exclamaba Emma comenzando a correr hacia él.**

En otro lado del Templo, Mérida continuaba luchando contra la Guardia Negra, dentro de una larga habitación en la que caían unas largas estacas eventualmente del techo, cosa que le agradaba, porque ya habían muerto cuatro soldados que trataban de atacarla.

Como si fuera una maldición, una de las puertas estaba sellada, y la que le quedaba detrás era la única salida, sólo que no podía alcanzarla gracias a sus enemigos y al círculo de fuego que la mantenía en un solo lugar.

De pronto, las estacas empezaron a caer una seguida de la otra, sin darles oportunidad de escapar. La Reina de DunBroch miró a su alrededor, buscando una forma de huir del peligro, y logró hallarla, cuando se sujetó de una soga y con una flecha tiró un saco de arena que colgaba del techo.

Las llamas se elevaron tratando de alcanzarla y una estaca le hirió el hombro derecho, sin embargo, los soldados que la perseguían habían sido convertidos en alfileteros humanos.

─Odio este lugar. ─ **Exclamaba Mérida bajando del techo.**

La habitación volvió a la normalidad, las llamas desaparecieron, y aun así, la puerta por la que entró no se liberó.

Una vez en el suelo, la Reina corrió hasta tomar el picaporte de la siguiente puerta y salió de ese lugar que comenzaba a oler a Muerte.

Riku y Emma combatían ferozmente, uno anticipando los movimientos del otro, sin conseguir dañarse mutuamente en ningún momento.

─Peleas bien, niña. ─ **Exclamaba Riku cuando ambas Espadas chocaron.**

─Tuve buenos maestros. ─ **Respondía Emma tratando de devolverle la patada que le dio antes.**

Lo único que Emma consiguió de eso fue un fuerte dolor en la espinilla gracias a la piel del León de Piedra.

─ ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede? ─ **Inquiría Emma mirándolo con confusión.**

─El León me protege a cada instante, no puedes herirme mientras él esté de mi lado.

La Salvadora continuó observándolo de pies a cabeza, buscando su debilidad, sin éxito alguno, hasta que fijó su vista en una especie de amuleto con forma de un diminuto meteorito azul que colgaba de su cuello y brillaba tal y como lo hacía un Corazón.

─Entonces, en algún momento, el León se apartará de ti. ─ **Declaraba Emma volviendo a ponerse en guardia.**

─Eso jamás sucederá. ─ **Rebatía Riku usando al León para aproximarse a ella y golpearla con el Escudo que acababa de tomar de su espalda.**

─Voy a sacar a mi madre de ahí, Riku, y no vas a detenerme. ─ **Afirmaba la Salvadora nuevamente de pie.**

─Tu madre es una Bandida, y una mentirosa que sólo buscaba apoderarse de mi más sagrada posesión. ─ **Confesaba Riku mostrando su espada.**

─ ¿Shaitan y Abaddon te dijeron eso? ─ **espetaba Emma con enfado** ─ Esos dos son los verdaderos mentirosos aquí. Ellos la metieron en tu Templo porque quieren usarla para sus Oscuros fines.

─ ¡MIENTES! ─ **Contestaba Riku.**

─ ¡No lo estoy haciendo! ─ **replicaba la Salvadora** ─ Y no me importa lo que suceda, saldré de aquí con ella, lo quieras o no.

Llena de toda esa emoción y determinación, la hija de Snow volvió a abalanzarse contra su oponente, atacando con más decisión y ferocidad que en el pasado, ganando terreno a cada momento, haciendo que Riku retrocediera hasta que logró desarmarlo y lastimarlo en el brazo derecho cuando la hoja brillante de su espada hizo contacto con la piel extraña.

─Esto no es posible ─ **exclamaba un impactado Riku mirando la enorme cortada en su brazo y la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo** ─. Nadie puede herirme.

─Pues, parece que yo soy la primera. ─ **Contradecía Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

El León de Piedra la golpeó con el escudo que tenía en el brazo derecho y segundos después le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, muy cerca de aquella herida que todavía no se había cerrado por completo.

Emma cerró los ojos, soltó su espada, y llevó su mano derecha hasta ese lugar, intentando resistir el dolor que le recorría cada poro de su cuerpo, pero era imposible, los golpes de Riku eran bastante fuertes, y justo en ese instante, la Salvadora se arrepentía de no haber descansado lo suficiente.

─ ¿Una vieja herida, Salvadora? ─ **exclamaba el León de Piedra aproximándose a ella** ─ Ya sabes lo que dicen, hay algunas heridas, que nos acompañarán toda la vida.

Tras decir esto, Riku volvió a usar su Escudo para mandarla a volar lo más lejos que pudo de un simple golpe, haciendo que cayera en la orilla de ese ventanal, aun afectada por el dolor de la herida.

Mulán se deshizo en un santiamén de los Guardias que la habían separado de las otras, y ahora con lo que lidiaba era con las interminables flechas que le impedían pasar fácilmente por la habitación.

Luego de un rato, logró cruzar la puerta sin ningún inconveniente y continuó su camino por el Templo de Riku.

Subió por varias escaleras, pasó por habitaciones inverosímiles, esquivó todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que se le pusieron enfrente hasta que en un largo y extenso pasillo se encontró con Ruby y Mérida de frente.

─ ¿Están bien? ─ **Preguntaba Mulán guardando su Espada.**

─Yo sí. ─ **Contestaba Ruby.**

─Yo sólo tengo un rasguño en el hombro, pero nada más. ─ **Proseguía Mérida.**

─ ¿Y Emma? ─ **Volvía a preguntar la Guerrera.**

─No tengo idea ─ **respondía Caperucita tratando de escucharla** ─. No la veo desde que esos soldados me apartaron de ustedes.

─Estás oyendo algo, ¿no es verdad? ─ **Indagaba la hija de Fergus.**

─Hay alguien luchando en el piso de arriba ─ **contestaba Ruby moviendo su cabeza para escuchar mejor** ─. Y uno de los dos acaba de caer al suelo.

─ ¿Creen que Emma esté luchando con Riku? ─ **Preguntaba Mérida una vez más.**

─Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo ─ **respondía Mulán** ─. Ruby, guíanos.

Caperucita asintió y comenzó a correr con Mulán y Mérida detrás. Las tres tomaron la escalera de la derecha, abrieron la enorme puerta, y frente a sus ojos estaba Riku, caminando de forma amenazadora hasta Emma mientras reía como un maniaco.

Mérida no lo pensó dos veces, y le lanzó una flecha a Riku que sólo consiguió rebotar en su cuerpo e incrustarse en el techo.

─Tú nunca podrás herirme, Arquera. ─ **Afirmaba Riku sin voltear a verla.**

─Tal vez ella no, pero yo sí. ─ **Respondía Ruby usando al Lobo.**

Caperucita se acercó al León de Piedra, lo tomó por la espalda y lo mandó a volar hasta la puerta por donde ellas habían entrado.

Mulán aprovechó el momento mientras Mérida y Ruby tomaban sus posiciones y fue corriendo directamente hasta Emma quién seguía boca abajo con un inocultable dolor que empezaba a aminorar.

─Emma ─ **exclamaba la Guerrera tomándola por el hombro** ─. ¿Puedes oírme?

─S-Sí. ─ **Respondía la madre de Henry con dificultad.**

─ ¿Qué hay de levantarte? ¿Lo puedes hacer? ─ **Continuaba Mulán.**

Emma ya no respondió, sólo se dio media vuelta y se puso de pie lentamente con la ayuda de Mulán, y sin separar su mano del lado izquierdo de su abdomen.

─ ¿Alguna debilidad que conozcas de este sujeto? ─ **Preguntaba la Salvadora.**

─No recuerdo ninguna justo ahora, necesito pensar. ─ **Protestaba la Guerrera con desesperación.**

─Trataré de conseguirte algo de tiempo. ─ **Aseguraba Emma tomando nuevamente su Espada cuando Ruby se estrelló con la pared lanzada por Riku.**

Mientras Mulán trataba de recordar algo más de la leyenda del León de Piedra, la Salvadora llenaba su mente de pensamientos sobre su madre y sus intenciones de sacarla de ese infierno, haciendo que su valor pasara de su cuerpo a su arma una vez más, sabiendo que esa era la única manera que encontró para dañar a su adversario.

Riku se concentraba en resistir los ataques de Emma, Ruby trataba de tomarlo una vez más, y Mérida se le unía a la Salvadora con su propia Espada, las tres mujeres atacando, y sólo una de ellas cumplía su cometido al lograr herirlo.

Lleno de furia, Riku usó su Escudo y fuerza descomunal para mandarlas a las tres a volar lejos de él.

Mulán se sumergió en lo más recóndito de su mente, recordando la historia de Riku, buscando algún detalle faltante, algo que les pudiera ayudar. Y fue justo cuando el León de Piedra se acercaba a Mérida que la Guerrera descubrió la pieza faltante.

─ ¡EMMA! ─ **gritaba Mulán** ─ ¡El amuleto en su cuello! ¡Destrúyelo!

El León de Piedra miró a Mulán con rabia y corrió hasta ella, tratando de tomarla por el cuello, sin embargo, Ruby lo interceptó y con la misma fuerza que él tenía, lo apartó de la Guerrera en el momento justo.

Riku se levantó una vez más, pero Emma se puso frente de él, con Espada en mano, dispuesta a atacarlo. El Antiguo Héroe llamó a la suya y volvieron a luchar.

El León de Piedra, con Espada y Escudo en cada brazo presentó buena pelea, arrinconando a Emma ganando terreno y mandándola a volar hasta que chocó con el Trono.

Emma no se movió, ninguna de ellas en realidad, dejándolo creer que ya tenía todo ganado. En el momento en el que Riku se arrodilló para terminar el trabajo, la Salvadora reaccionó, tomó la cadena con la mano izquierda, la arrancó y con la derecha alcanzó a abrir una herida profunda en el costado izquierdo del enemigo.

El León de Piedra se apartó, Emma se levantó, y con la punta de su Espada destrozó el punto débil de Riku.

Al hacerlo, un humo azul lo rodeó, y él comenzó a gritar de dolor. Sin esperar a ver qué pasaría con él, Emma tomó el arco y una flecha de Mérida, corrió hasta el ventanal, y le apuntó al cristal en el patio.

La Salvadora permitió que su Magia saliera de su cuerpo y que una vez más llegara a la punta de su flecha justo como la vez anterior cuando luchó contra el monstruo sin nombre. Emma soltó la flecha y ésta se incrustó en el cristal segundos después, haciendo que se destruyera gracias a la Magia de Luz que residía en esa punta.

Rápidamente, la Salvadora las transportó al patio central, y Mérida y Mulán sujetaron a una inconsciente Snow que caía como una muñeca de trapo.

─Hay que sacarla de aquí. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby levantando el rostro de su mejor amiga.**

Antes de poder hacerlo, la risa siniestra del León de Piedra llamó su atención, y las cuatro regresaron su vista al ventanal del Salón del Trono de Riku.

─ ¿Creyeron que me habían vencido? ─ **Preguntaba Riku cruzándose de brazos.**

Su aspecto había cambiado, tenía el mismo atuendo, sin embargo, su piel perdió ese extraño color, y volvió a ser como la de un ser humano normal.

─Le leyenda decía que ese amuleto te daba la vida. ─ **Respondía Mulán.**

─Nah ─ **rebatía Riku** ─. Sólo destruyeron al León y al parecer cumplieron su cometido en este Templo. Pero, no se preocupen, la segunda vez que me enfrenten, no correrán con la misma suerte.

─ ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a luchar contra nosotras una segunda vez? ─ **Inquiría Emma.**

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ─ **contestaba Riku** ─ Esa es mi labor en esta nueva era, y bueno, me agradaría continuar con esta amena charla pero me temo que debo partir.

─ ¿Irte? ─ **preguntaba Mérida** ─ ¿Adónde?

─Tengo otro lugar que proteger, y estoy bastante seguro que su residente actual estará _Encantado_ por verme.

Riku guardó su Espada y Escudo para después levantar la mano derecha y desaparecer en medio de su ya particular humo azul.

─ ¿Adónde creen que se haya ido? ─ **Inquiría Mulán.**

La Salvadora no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de Riku antes de desaparecer, y como siempre, supo leer entre líneas sobre su monólogo, entendiendo a la perfección sobre quién se estaba refiriendo.

─ ¿Emma? ─ **pronunciaba Ruby mirando la cara de preocupación de la Salvadora** ─ ¿Qué te sucede?

─Ruby, las enviaré a ustedes tres de vuelta a la Aldea de Mulán, busquen a Azoka y Dorothy, consigan un sitio en donde poner a mi madre, yo las veré a ahí tan pronto como pueda. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─ ¿Por qué nos abandonas? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ─ **Preguntaba Caperucita.**

─Sé exactamente adónde va, y a quién custodiará esta vez.

─ ¿A quién? ─ **Intervenía Mérida.**

─A mi padre. ─ **Concluía Emma.**

─Permítenos acompañarte ─ **contradecía Ruby** ─, no podemos dejarte sola.

─No hay tiempo que perder, entre más tiempo esté aquí mi madre, más peligra su vida ─ **alegaba la Salvadora** ─. Yo volveré con David, no teman, nada me pasará.

Ruby, Mérida y Mulán se miraron una a la otra, comprendiendo las palabras de Emma, y sabiendo perfectamente que nada en el mundo la haría cambiar de parecer.

─Te estaremos esperando, Emma. ─ **Pronunciaba Mulán.**

─Dale una paliza a ese soquete. ─ **Pedía Mérida.**

─Y ten cuidado. ─ **Suplicaba Ruby.**

Emma sólo asintió, y esbozó una sonrisa antes de hacerlas desaparecer con un simple pase de su mano.

Cuando por fin estuvo sola, sacó el pergamino que contenía el mapa, volvió a pinchar su dedo, y derramó una gota de su sangre en él. De pronto, un brillo color rojo más intenso que el anterior se posó en la parte sureste del Bosque Encantado.

Sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, recordó lo que Bella le dijo, y se enfocó en el vínculo que tenía con Charming, con eso en su mente, se desvaneció justo cuando el Templo comenzó a caerse a pedazos.


	9. El León de Piedra, Parte Dos

**IX**

 **Lapidem Leo, Pars Secunda**

* * *

 **Aldea de Mulán**

 **El Presente**

Mulán, Ruby y Mérida subían lo más rápido que podían por la vereda que las condujo a la entrada del Cañón del Silencio en primer lugar, ahí, en medio de la lluvia Caperucita y la Guerrera cargaron a una todavía inconsciente Snow cuesta arriba.

─Snow casi no respira. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby muy preocupada.**

─Mérida, adelántate ─ **mandaba Mulán** ─. Busca a Dorothy o a Azoka, toma a quien encuentres primero y vayan a buscar un lugar en donde podamos recostar a Snow.

─De acuerdo, mientras tanto, ustedes sigan avanzando hasta que alcancen la Aldea una vez más. ─ **Pronunciaba la Reina De DunBroch comenzando a correr.**

─Emma estará bien, ¿verdad? ─ **Inquiría Mulán mirando a Ruby por encima de la cabeza de Snow.**

─Eso espero. ─ **Anhelaba Ruby mirando el Cañón a su espalda.**

* * *

 **Sureste del Bosque Encantado**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

Emma se levantaba del suelo luego de chocar con una barrera invisible que protegía un viejo Castillo abandonado en lo alto de una colina.

─La Magia no puede pasar. ─ **Decía la Salvadora para sí cuando pasó su mano por el campo de fuerza.**

Sabiendo que no podría usar sus poderes hasta que sacara a su padre y rompiera la conexión con el _Centrum Omnia_ y continuar con su rescate, la Salvadora le echó un vistazo al lugar y empezó a moverse hacia adelante.

Antes de emprender el camino cuesta arriba, un temblor llamó su atención, alzó la vista de inmediato, y de la torre más alta de ese Castillo aparecía una especie de rayo púrpura por espacio de unos cuantos segundos. Eso le daba a entender que la conexión del Templo de Riku había sido destruida, ahora solamente faltaba derrotar al León de Piedra de una vez por todas.

Al subir por la colina, encontró en su andar a varios esqueletos que emergieron del verde césped. Siete pequeños esqueletos con los ojos rojos se acercaban a ella a paso muy lento. No les dio importancia y caminó entre ellos tratando de hacerse paso entre esas cosas, cuando uno le soltó un golpe en el hombro derecho.

Esos esqueletos no eran cosa de juego por lo visto. Emma intentó evadirlos, sin embargo, la tenían rodeada, así que, sacó su Espada y los atacó, mandando a volar sus cráneos, aunque ni eso podía detenerlos, no fue sino hasta que hizo pedazos al séptimo esqueleto que pudo por fin avanzar.

Sin embargo, eso no terminó ahí. Mientras más avanzaba, más esqueletos aparecían.

─Esto no podría ponerse mejor. ─ **Espetaba la hija de Charming.**

─ ¡¿De verdad crees eso Salvadora?! ─ **Inquiría Riku desde la ventana de una de las torres.**

─ ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti?! ─ **Vociferaba Emma luego de mandar a volar el cráneo de un esqueleto.**

─ ¡Atraparme, por supuesto! ─ **Respondía el León de Piedra entrando de nuevo al Castillo.**

Emma lo miró con enfado y continuó despedazando esqueletos hasta que alcanzó la puerta principal del Castillo.

Rompió el candado con la empuñadura de su Espada, y de una fuerte patada abrió la vieja puerta doble, sacándola de sus bisagras.

El vestíbulo de aquel Castillo era grande y frío a pesar de ser mediodía, a su alrededor encontraba cortinas roídas, ventanas rotas y sillas abandonadas. A su derecha a lo lejos y a través de un enorme ventanal veía el patio interior, al levantar la vista, vio pasar una sombra por el pasillo del primer piso del lugar, sabiendo que probablemente su oponente seguía en la Torre del Castillo, tomó una vieja silla y la arrojó contra el ventanal para romperlo.

Quitó los pedazos sobrantes, y saltó para entrar de una vez por todas al jardín y traspasarlo, sin darse cuenta de que, al poner un pie en ese suelo, las plantas comenzaron a emitir un extraño y dañino hedor que nubló su vista por completo, mientras Riku caía desde el primer piso, listo para atacarla.

* * *

 **Tres Semanas Antes**

Charming despertó en una de las habitaciones del Ala Oeste de ese Castillo abandonado.

No perdió más tiempo preguntándose cómo había llegado a ese lugar, y comenzó a ponerse en marcha. Salió de ahí y caminó por el extenso pasillo que rodeaba el patio hasta llegar a las escaleras principales de ese lugar.

Ahí se detuvo en seco frente al enorme ventanal, le echó un vistazo a lo que tenía enfrente, y muy alejado de él estaba su antiguo hogar, el Castillo que alguna vez le perteneció después de derrocar al tirano que tenía su pueblo como Rey, el infame Rey George.

Snow tenía razón cuando le dijo hace dos años que ya no quedaba nada de su Castillo. Desde ese lugar se veía completamente devastado, y llevaría años volverlo a erigir con toda su gloria.

Por más que quisiera contemplar su hogar y seguir llenándose de melancolía, tenía que salir de ese lugar, y encontrar a su Familia antes de que fuera tarde y Regina obtuviera lo que estaba buscando. No tenía otra opción, y las palabras de aquella mujer resonaban con fuerza en su mente.

Ya no le importaba lo que ella alguna vez significó en el pasado, ella estaba perjudicándolos una vez más, ya había dejado claro que no le importaba nada más que no fuera despertar la Magia más Oscura y Poderosa de todas, y él debía detenerla. Esa nueva Reina Malvada les lanzó una amenaza directa, ya no había segundas oportunidades, Regina pasó el punto de retorno desde el momento que le enterró la Daga a su hija, y él se aseguraría de que nadie más resultara afectado por su mano.

Bajó las escaleras, atravesó el jardín interior, rompió miles de puertas hasta llegar a una puerta doble de gran tamaño. Se detuvo enfrente de ella, y recogió su vieja espada, que yacía sospechosamente en el suelo.

Cuando se inclinó por ella, una sombra lo empujó, provocando que abriera ambas puertas con su cuerpo.

Charming dio un giro en el suelo mientras la sombra se paró justo frente a él y cerraba la puerta con una de sus manos.

─Bienvenido, gran Príncipe… ¿James o David? ─ **exclamaba Abaddon** ─ Lo siento, es que nunca me ha quedado muy claro.

─ ¿Quién eres y cómo es que me conoces? ─ **Inquiría Charming poniéndose en guardia.**

─La historia de Amor de Snow White y su querido y gallardo Príncipe no es desconocida para nadie en este Reino ─ **explicaba Abaddon dando un paso atrás** ─. Dos personas que tienen la extraña capacidad de encontrarse el uno al otro donde quiera que estén, es algo tan tierno y ridículamente increíble que nadie puede dejarlo pasar por alto.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ **Inquiría Charming nuevamente.**

─No me apetece decirte mi identidad en este momento. ─ **Replicaba el menor de los Dinistrio.**

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Preguntaba David muy confundido.**

─Hablar es muy rápido y aburrido ─ **respondía Abaddon** ─, ¿qué sentido tiene saber nuestras identidades si no podemos divertirnos primero?

─La diversión es lo que menos me interesa ahora, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, además, está claro que estoy en completa desventaja contigo porque tú sí sabes quién soy. ─ **Rebatía el Padre de Emma.**

─Buen punto querido Príncipe, sabes jugar. Tienes razón, te llevo ventaja.

─Viendo que no quieres darme tu nombre, responde esto: ¿cómo salgo de aquí? ─ **Continuaba David.**

─ ¿Para qué quieres salir de aquí? ─ **Indagaba Abaddon comenzando a caminar alrededor de su presa.**

─Esos son mis asuntos, y por lo tanto no son de tu incumbencia ─ **contestaba Charming comenzando a fastidiarse** ─. Y bueno, sólo para que sepas, lo que queda de mi Reino no está lejos de aquí, así que, tengo que ir hacia allá y recuperarlo.

─ ¿De verdad lo está? ─ **curioseaba Abaddon poniendo su mano derecha en la barbilla** ─ ¿Quién nos dice que lo que están viendo tus ojos a la distancia es realmente tu viejo y destruido Castillo? ¿Cómo sabes que de verdad estás cerca de tu hogar, y de recuperar a tu Familia? ¿Qué te hace pensar que el grandioso Príncipe Encantador podrá ganar esta batalla?

Charming lo miró mientras el hermano menor de Shaitan sonreía al ver la confusión comenzando a formarse en el rostro de su oponente.

─Mientes ─ **mascullaba el Príncipe** ─. Saldré de aquí, detendré a Regina y los salvaré a todos.

─Es tan interesante el ver que sólo dices eso para convencerte a ti mismo de que lo harás, pero la verdad es que tienes miedo hasta de enfrentarme. ─ **Exclamaba Abaddon.**

─No te tengo miedo, _Engendro_. ─ **Espetaba Charming tomando su espada con firmeza.**

Abaddon comenzó a reírse mientras sus manos empezaban a emitir un resplandor azul intenso.

─ ¿Sabes? A lo largo de los años, me han llamado de muchas formas, pero tengo que admitir que es la primera vez que alguien me llama _Engendro_ ─ **confesaba Abaddon** ─. Y debo decirte que es algo genial que creas que no me temes, porque sería como decir que no estás por fallarle a tu Familia entera.

─ ¿De qué demonios hablas? ─ **Inquiría Charming acercándose a él.**

─No es malo fallarles a las personas que te rodean, mi buen Príncipe, tú no eres perfecto, puedes equivocarte, y eso está bien ─ **insistía el hermano de Shaita** n─. Quiero decir, no sería la primera vez que le fallaras a alguien. Sólo recuerda todas las veces que le fallaste a tu propia hija.

La expresión facial de David cambió por completo al escuchar aquella declaración y se vio invadido por una tremenda furia.

─Deberías preguntarle cómo es que fue capaz de perdonarte una y otra vez, espera ─ **pedía Abaddon chasqueando los dedos** ─. ¡Oh, es verdad! Había olvidado que está Muerta.

Ese último comentario lo único que consiguió fue enfurecer todavía más a David, y éste atacó sin pensar, invadido por las emociones negativas que acumuló momentos antes.

Abaddon sonrió ante la impulsividad del Príncipe, y de una de sus manos resplandecientes apareció una Espada azul metálico, y con ella prosiguió a pelear contra el padre de la Salvadora.

* * *

 **Aldea de Mulán**

 **El Presente**

─ ¿La dejaron ir sola? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy con una mezcla entre molestia y sorpresa.**

Mérida encontró a Azoka afuera de una pequeña choza al otro lado de la Aldea, mirando por todos lados, obviamente esperándolas para cuando volvieran del Templo.

La Reina gritó su nombre, y cuando la chica de la Tierra sin Magia la localizó por fin, le hizo señas para que fuera directo a la choza. Mérida en vez de hacerle caso fue corriendo de vuelta por Ruby y Mulán.

Azoka trató de perseguirla al no entender lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando alcanzó a ver a sus acompañantes detrás de ella.

Ahora, las cuatro mujeres estaban dentro de ese lugar esperando a que Snow mostrara signos de recuperación, mientras que Bella la cuidaba pacientemente.

─Bueno, cuando ella es la única que vio la ubicación del siguiente Calabozo, sin contar que era la única con Magia en ese momento, pues no nos dejaba muchas opciones para detenerla, ¿verdad _Kansas_? ─ **Respondía Ruby cruzando los brazos a un lado de la puerta.**

─Entonces, ¿sólo nos toca esperar a que ella vuelva? ─ **Indagaba Azoka.**

─Debe haber una manera de ir en su ayuda, ¿no? ─ **Proseguía Mérida.**

─Sí la hay ─ **respondía Dorothy** ─. _Wolfie_ puede hallar a Emma.

─Aquí no hay nada de ella que pueda usar para rastrear ─ **contestaba Ruby** ─. Sin eso, será imposible.

─Justo ahora podría estar en cualquier sitio del Bosque Encantado ─ **añadía Mulán dándose la vuelta** ─, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

─ ¿Ahora adónde vas? ─ **Preguntaba Mérida.**

─Por provisiones. ─ **Replicaba Mulán abriendo la puerta.**

─Tenemos muchas en el Jolly Roger. ─ **Contestaba Dorothy.**

─Exactamente, todo se quedó en el Barco ─ **replicaba la Guerrera** ─, ninguna pensó en traer algo de comida, o un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

─No hay problema por eso, yo puedo ir y regresar en un santiamén. ─ **Intervenía Azoka.**

─Con todo respeto, pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde está el Jolly Roger? ─ **Inquiría Mulán.**

─Puedo verlo en mi mente, no necesito saber exactamente en donde está. ─ **Protestaba la chica.**

─Y ahora que lo recuerdo, Emma dijo que tenemos que minimizar el uso de la Magia. ─ **Proseguía Mulán.**

─ ¡Nadie lo sabrá! ─ **Espetaba Azoka subiendo la voz.**

─Creo que habrá otro momento para hacer eso ─ **intervenía Bella desde la silla a un lado de Snow** ─, por ahora necesitaremos un poco de comida, algunas mantas y vendas limpias.

─Ahora vuelvo. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán rápidamente.**

─Voy contigo. ─ **Pronunciaba Azoka.**

─ ¿Primero te hartas de que te entrene y ahora me quieres acompañar? ─ **Inquiría la Guerrera muy extrañada.**

─Que esté hasta la coronilla de terminar en la cubierta del Jolly Roger es muy diferente. ─ **Rectificaba Azoka comenzando a caminar.**

─Deberías quedarte aquí, está lloviendo. ─ **Continuaba Mulán.**

─Crecí en un lugar bastante húmedo y frío, un poco de lluvia tempranera no me molesta ─ **replicaba Azoka** ─, así que por mí no debes preocuparte.

─De acuerdo, vamos ya que tanto insistes. ─ **Respondía Mulán dándose por vencida.**

La Guerrera caminó a toda prisa por su Aldea, tratando de llegar pronto a donde se tenían que dirigir, y también, evitando llamar mucho la atención.

─Parece que no te gusta estar en tu Aldea. ─ **Observaba Azoka caminando detrás de su acompañante.**

─Haces muchas preguntas, ¿no lo crees? ─ **Indagaba Mulán sin voltear a verla.**

─Mira quién lo dice ─ **replicaba Azoka sarcásticamente** ─. La misma que hace unas horas no dejaba de interrogarme mientras me mandaba al suelo una y otra vez.

─Vayamos por las provisiones. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán.**

─Sólo dilo, no creo que sea algo del otro mundo. ─ **Pedía Azoka.**

─Tienes razón, no es la gran cosa ─ **respondía la Guerrera** ─, pero no voy a hablar ahora, necesito tiempo, así que quédate aquí, y yo iré por lo que nos hace falta, ¿entendido?

─Está bien, aquí me quedaré. ─ **Refutaba Azoka.**

Mulán caminó hasta la tienda que estaba en la plaza principal de su Aldea desapareciendo entre la multitud que no parecía preocupada por la lluvia aquel día. Azoka se refugió en un pequeño puesto abandonado cerca del pozo y ahí le echó un vistazo al lugar buscando con la mirada algo que respondiera sus preguntas, sin embargo, nada parecía fuera de su lugar, en realidad, lo único que veía era un lindo y pintoresco sitio a pesar de la lluvia.

─ ¿Cómo les fue con el León de Piedra? ─ **preguntaba Suluk con entusiasmo acercándose a ella** ─ ¿Es tan fiero como cuenta la leyenda?

─Honestamente, no tengo idea, tuve que retirarme antes de que la batalla comenzara. ─ **Respondía Azoka encogiendo los hombros.**

─ ¡Qué pena! ─ **exclamaba Suluk cruzándose de brazos** ─ Es malo cuando te separan de la acción.

─Lo sé, pero tengo que reconocer que no soy tan buena luchando en este mundo ─ **reconocía Azoka rápidamente** ─, aunque, podrías preguntarle a Mulán cuando salga de esa tienda.

─Lo único que conseguiré de ella si me acerco lo suficiente es una nariz rota. ─ **Contestaba Suluk dejando salir una risa nerviosa.**

─ ¿Por qué ella es así con ustedes? ─ **Pedía saber la chica.**

─Daiko, Lee y yo no fuimos muy corteses con ella cuando se enlistó en el ejército ─ **explicaba Suluk** ─. Los tres éramos sus demonios personales desde el primer día de entrenamiento, tienes que entender, eso siempre se hacía con el chico nuevo.

─ ¿Chico nuevo? ─ **inquiría Azoka confundida** ─ ¡Oh, cierto! Ella se hizo pasar por hombre para entrar al ejército.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─ **indagaba Suluk con extrañeza** ─ ¿Ella te lo dijo?

─Si a mí se me ocurriera preguntarle algo como eso, probablemente también terminaría con la nariz rota ─ **confesaba Azoka comenzando a reír** ─. No. Lo vi en la película que hicieron sobre ella.

─ ¿Qué es una película? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Suluk.**

─Una película es… ─ **exclamaba la chica mirándolo a los ojos notando su tremenda confusión** ─ Olvídalo. Mejor, volvamos al tema principal, ¿qué cosas malas le hacían?

─De todo, no éramos los mejores compañeros con ella, sólo hasta que terminó la guerra y descubrimos que era una chica, en ese mismo momento nos disculpamos, pero ella no nos perdonó tan fácil. ─ **Relataba Suluk.**

─ ¿Por qué a Mulán no le gusta estar aquí? Quiero decir, este es su pueblo natal y no me parece tan horrible como para que ella decidiera alejarse. ─ **Preguntaba Azoka mirando hacia la tienda.**

─El Emperador se enteró de lo que Mulán había hecho, pero en vez de castigarla por hacerse pasar por un soldado, le concedió volverse la protectora personal de esta Aldea, mientras los demás apoyábamos al ejército de Agrabah en una lucha hace muchos años.

─ ¿Y qué pasó? ─ **Quería saber la chica muy interesada.**

─El líder Yen designó a Daiko como el superior de Mulán ─ **proseguía Suluk** ─. Él sería el encargado de terminar su entrenamiento y ayudarla a enfrentar las amenazas venideras. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de nuestra ausencia, algo pasó entre esos dos, y cuando Lee y yo volvimos a casa, Daiko nos dijo muy molesto que ella se había marchado con un Forastero llamado Phillip y que no volvería jamás.

Justo cuando terminó de explicarle las cosas a Azoka, Mulán volvió con todo lo que necesitaban ese día.

─Vámonos, ya tengo lo que veníamos a buscar. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán interponiéndose entre los dos.**

─Mulán, ¿qué tan poderoso es Riku? ─ **Preguntaba Suluk nuevamente tratando de romper el hielo.**

─Mucho más que tú, Suluk. ─ **Replicaba Mulán con hostilidad.**

─Lo mejor será que nos vayamos. ─ **Intervenía Azoka tomando por los hombros.**

─Nos vemos luego. ─ **Replicaba Suluk asintiendo y saliendo de su vista.**

─No tenías que hacer eso ─ **espetaba Mulán zafándose de su brazo** ─. Yo podía con ese patán.

─No lo hice por ti ─ **replicaba Azoka** ─, lo hice por él.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **inquiría la Guerrera** ─, ni siquiera lo conoces.

─No, pero te conozco a ti, poco, pero te conozco, y se notaba a leguas que tenías la intención de romperle la nariz una vez más. ─ **Alegaba Azoka.**

─No me conoces, ni tampoco lo que él y los otros dos me hicieron. ─ **Protestaba Mulán caminando de regreso a la choza.**

─De todas maneras, eso quedó en el pasado, ¿por qué no lo olvidas y ya? ─ **Espetaba Azoka detrás de ella.**

─ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto? ─ **Preguntaba Mulán muy fastidiada dando la vuelta y parándose frente a ella.**

─Porque, estoy segura de que eres más tranquila cuando no estás a la defensiva, es más, incluso podría apostar a que eres graciosa cuando no estás de mal genio. ─ **Respondía Azoka caminando rápidamente delante de ella.**

Mulán la miró azotar la puerta sin entender lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, esa chica, no era como las que había tratado en el pasado, y su carácter no se parecía en lo más mínimo al de Ruby o Dorothy, quienes de cierta forma crecieron en la Tierra sin Magia, Azoka era muy diferente.

Dejó ese pensamiento al aire y caminó de vuelta a la choza, justo cuando terminó de llover, y un temblor sacudió su Aldea.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby saliendo disparada de la choza.**

─No tengo idea ─ **contestaba Mulán dándole las cosas en las manos** ─, pero espero que eso signifique que vamos ganando.

─ ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? ─ **Inquiría la mejor amiga de Snow.**

─Porque las aves vuelan desde aquella dirección ─ **replicaba Mulán señalando a la distancia** ─, y allá está el Cañón del Silencio.

─Entonces, espero que tengas razón, y que esta pesadilla termine pronto. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby.**

* * *

 **Palacio de Regina**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

─Dijeron que querían hablar conmigo, y sólo los veo de pie frente a mí con sus muecas idiotas. ─ **Inquiría Regina todavía en el suelo.**

─Levántate. ─ **Ordenaba Shaitan usando sus poderes para obligarla a ponerse de pie.**

─Regina, Regina, Regina ─ **comenzaba Abaddon moviendo el índice derecho de un lado a otro** ─, tengo que confesarte que mi hermano y yo estamos muy decepcionados de ti.

─ ¿Qué hice esta vez? ─ **Cuestionaba la antigua Alcaldesa de Storybrooke tratando de zafarse de la Magia de Shaitan.**

─No es lo que hiciste, sino lo que no hiciste ─ **respondía Shaitan con la mano derecha levantada y caminando alrededor de ella** ─, pero primero, queremos darte una pequeña lección.

─No quiero nada que provenga de dos asquerosos _Engendros_ de Oscuridad como ustedes. ─ **Protestaba Regina con rencor.**

─ ¡Oh! ─ **exclamaba Abaddon riéndose** ─ Pero la tendrás de todas formas, mi querida Regina.

─Ahora, dime, ¿sabes para que necesitábamos a los cinco Héroes? ─ **Inquiría Shaitan.**

─Eran un sacrificio, para el _Centrum Omnia_. ─ **Replicaba Regina mirándolo fijamente.**

─Es bueno ver que Su Majestad hizo la tarea, aunque incompleta hay que decir. ─ **Exclamaba Shaitan.**

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Indagaba Regina.**

Shaitan se detuvo detrás de ella, y con la mano izquierda, la obligó a mirar hacia el frente, donde Abaddon hizo aparecer una especie de proyección parecida del Corazón del _Centrum Omnia_.

─El Centro de Todo tiene en su interior diez sellos, cinco de Luz, y cinco de Oscuridad ─ **explicaba Abaddon** ─. Las reglas de uso son simples; si tú pretendes usar la Magia de Luz de ese enorme pedazo de tierra, tienes que cerrar los cinco sellos de la Oscuridad poniendo a cinco villanos como sacrificio, claro que un patético Héroe no lo vería como un sacrificio sino como justicia. Cuando el sacrificio se consuma, los cinco sellos se cierran, liberando el poder por completo.

─Y lo mismo pasa si quieres ocupar la Oscuridad, que, de hecho, es lo que estamos haciendo aquí en este momento ─ **continuaba Shaitan** ─. Sin embargo, hay algo que todavía no te hemos dicho, que es en realidad lo que nos tiene verdaderamente preocupados.

─Estoy tan ansiosa por saberlo. ─ **Exclamaba Regina sarcásticamente.**

─Digamos que tú como la reformada Heroína que eres, quieres usar la Luz del _Centrum Omnia_ para erradicar todo el Mal de este Mundo ─ **decía Shaitan** ─, y para hacerlo, como ya sabes, tienes que meter a cinco villanos en cinco prisiones equidistantes al Centro de Todo.

─Ahora, digamos que un Villano descubre tu plan y se rehúsa a aceptarlo. ─ **Proseguía Abaddon.**

─ ¿Y eso qué? ─ **Inquiría Regina.**

─ ¿Y eso qué?, ¡¿y eso que?! ─ **respondía Shaitan** ─, simple, Alcaldesa Mills, que se necesita a la contraparte de la Energía que estés ocupando para liberar a las víctimas de sus prisiones. O sea, que ese Villano, debe ser el más Oscuro que haya existido. Eso significa que se necesita al Ser de Luz más poderoso de todos los tiempos para liberar a los Héroes de igual manera.

─Lo que nos lleva al tema principal de esta lección, la razón por la que mi hermano mayor y yo estamos tan decepcionados de ti, Regina. ─ **Declaraba Abaddon.**

Shaitan y Abaddon se miraron, y el mayor de ellos asintió para después soltar a Regina, acto seguido, Abaddon tomó control de ella y la obligó a arrodillarse frente a sus captores.

─Nuestra situación actual, nos ha hecho dudar de ti, mi querida Regina. ─ **Exclamaba el menor de los Dinistrio arrodillándose frente a ella.**

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Preguntaba Regina con las rodillas pegadas al piso.**

─Cómo te dije antes, se necesita al Ser de Luz más poderoso de todos los tiempos para entrar a esos Calabozos, ¿y adivina qué? ─ **pronunciaba Shaitan poniéndose también a su nivel** ─ Alguien se metió al Calabozo del Ratón de Biblioteca, y la sacó de ahí.

─Pudo haber sido cualquiera. ─ **Rebatía Regina.**

─En verdad no creo que haya muchos Productos del Verdadero Amor corriendo por ahí, Alteza. ─ **Replicaba Shaitan.**

─Ahora, te haré una pregunta muy importante, una que tienes que contestar con la mayor honestidad posible. ─ **Exclamaba Abaddon.**

─Dila entonces. ─ **Pedía Regina mirándolo con odio.**

─ ¿Dónde está la Salvadora? ─ **Inquiría Abaddon finalmente.**

Regina miró a todos lados comenzando a preguntarse los motivos por los que ellos querían saber algo como eso, sabiendo de antemano que era poco probable el que ella hubiera sobrevivido, y era más que imposible que estuviera de vuelta en el Bosque Encantado.

─Sólo tienes que decírnoslo, Regina ─ **proseguía Shaitan** ─, vamos, no es tan difícil.

─Ustedes estuvieron en mi cabeza por tres semanas, tuvieron tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. ─ **Alegaba Regina probando su suerte.**

Shaitan y Abaddon comenzaron a reír y segundos después, la atacaron al mismo tiempo, haciéndola pasar por un terrible dolor durante minutos que parecieron horas.

Cuando los Dinistrio determinaron que ya había sufrido lo suficiente, la soltaron y ella cayó en el suelo, temblando de dolor.

─No nos retes Regina ─ **amenazaba Abaddon** ─. Que eso no te va a salir bien.

─Y tienes razón ─proseguía Shaitan─, estuvimos en tu mente, y en todo este tiempo jamás pudimos dar con esa información, sabes que bien podríamos extraer eso de tu memoria, sin embargo, te estamos ofreciendo una última oportunidad.

─Ahora, responde. ¿Qué le hiciste a la Salvadora? ─ **Ordenaba Abaddon.**

─Después de lo que me obligaron hacerle, no iba a permitir que la lastimaran más. ─ **Respondía Regina alzando la vista.**

─Es curioso ver que en realidad tenías sentimientos por ella más allá de la irá y el rencor. ─ **Puntuaba Shaitan.**

─ ¡Claro que los tenía! ─ **espetaba Regina** ─ Era la madre de mi hijo, y sobretodo, era mi amiga.

─Una _amiga_ a la que culpaste por la Muerte de tu Alma Gemela, y a la que muy en el fondo querías hacer pagar por eso ─ **rebatía Shaitan** ─. No entiendo cómo puedes hacerte llamar su amiga todavía.

─Ella todavía es mi amiga, no importa todo lo que mi impulsividad me hizo creer. ─ **Contestaba la Reina.**

─Bien, Regina, ¿qué le hiciste a tu amiga? ─ **Pedía saber Abaddon con más ímpetu.**

─No podía curarla, ni hacer nada más por ella cuando perdió el sentido ─ **relataba Regina con lágrimas en los ojos recordando todo** ─. La saqué de Storybrooke, para evitar que ustedes dos, malditos parásitos acabaran con ella de una forma vil y repulsiva.

─ ¿Y en dónde exactamente la pusiste? ─ **Inquiría Shaitan.**

─La dejé en el Bosque, en un sitio donde nadie la vería, para que terminara de desangrarse y muriera sola, que al parecer era un mejor destino que el que ustedes alguna vez tuvieron para ella ─ **respondía Regina con hostilidad** ─. Pero, ¿eso que importa? Es improbable que haya sobrevivido, tal vez haya otro Producto del Verdadero Amor rondando por ahí, y es más, ¿cómo saben que Bella salió de su prisión?

─Ven, querida ─ **contestaba Shaitan jalándola del cabello para levantarla** ─, hay un lugar especial que queremos mostrarte.

Los Dinistrio desaparecieron, llevándosela consigo para que viera de propia mano lo que acababan de contarle, y para mostrarle un pequeño obsequio que ambos le tenían preparado.

* * *

 **Castillo Abandonado**

Emma escuchó a alguien caer en ese jardín, pero, el hedor le impedía ver a su oponente, los ojos le ardían, y su vista se nubló por completo gracias a esas plantas a su alrededor.

Riku desenvainó su Espada y corrió contra la Salvadora sin perder más tiempo. Emma alcanzó a escucharlo pisar las crujientes hojas secas que yacían en el suelo, y se hizo a un lado cuando la Espada del antiguo Héroe se clavó directamente en el muro detrás de la Salvadora.

La madre de Henry continuó retrocediendo, tapando sus ojos y siempre con la Espada frente a ella. El León de Piedra sacó su arma de la pared y con un simple pase la desarmó en segundos.

─Sin tu vista ni poderes debe ser frustrante no poder defenderte. ─ **Declaraba Riku cuando Emma chocó con la pared.**

─No los necesito para vencerte. ─ **Rebatía la Salvadora tratando de abrir los ojos.**

Riku usó la hoja de su Espada para golpearla en el costado derecho, haciéndola caer en el acto.

─ ¿Estás completamente segura de eso? ─ **inquiría Riku sujetándola en el suelo, y poniéndose encima de ella** ─ Si yo fuera tú lo reconsideraría.

─No tengo nada que reconsiderar. ─ **Replicaba Emma tratando de zafarse de él.**

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **preguntaba el León de Piedra una vez más** ─, porque, es más que obvio que tengo una enorme ventaja sobre ti.

Riku tenía la Espada en la mano derecha y le costaba trabajo sujetarla hasta que ejerció más fuerza, y por alguna razón, su oponente dejó de forcejear con él.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Salvadora? ¿Ya entendiste que soy mucho para ti? ─ **Preguntaba Riku.**

─No ─ **respondía Emma** ─, pero, recordé una cosita muy importante sobre ti.

─ ¿Y qué es? ─ **Pedía saber el León de Piedra.**

─Que no importa que te hayas fusionado a un León de Melena Azul, tú todavía eres un hombre.

Después de pronunciar esa oración, Emma acumuló todas sus fuerzas y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna con demasiada intensidad.

Riku se quedó inmóvil sobre ella, mientras que la Salvadora lo hacía un lado e intentaba ponerse de pie a toda costa. Luego de varios intentos, logró gatear tanteando al piso, buscando su Espada con desesperación. Cuando por fin alcanzó la empuñadura, Riku usó sus poderes para someterla por la espalda, y transportarse juntos al interior del Castillo, en el pasillo del primer piso, ese que rodeaba el jardín.

Emma salió volando y rodó unas cuentas veces en el piso hasta que un muro la hizo detenerse. De pronto, el ardor en sus ojos terminó, y al abrirlos por completo, se encontró a Riku sobre el barandal del pasillo.

─Las flores de ese jardín actúan ante la hostilidad de sus invasores. ─ **Exclamaba Riku jugando con su Espada.**

─Entonces, ¿por qué no te afectó a ti también? ─ **Inquiría la Salvadora tallando sus ojos.**

─Porque yo no las pisé ─ **replicaba el León de Piedra con voz burlona** ─. Debiste hacer lo mismo que tu padre, y pasar corriendo, en lugar de detenerte.

Emma se levantó lentamente, mirándolo con detenimiento, creando en su mente una estrategia para avanzar, y evitando interrogarlo sobre su padre.

─Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez. ─ **Afirmaba Emma con seriedad.**

─ ¿No quieres saber la razón por la qué sé algo como eso? ─ **Inquiría Riku muy extrañado.**

─ ¿De qué serviría? ─ **respondía la Salvadora** ─ Estoy segura de que, si te lo llegara a preguntar, dirías que no hablarías hasta que te derrotara. Así que, acabemos con esto de una buena vez, que no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos.

─Muy bien Salvadora, cumpliré tu deseo. Ha llegado la hora de ponernos serios. ─ **Exclamaba el León de Piedra, bajándose del barandal de un solo salto.**

Riku hizo su brazo hacia atrás, y sacó su Escudo una vez más.

─ ¿Estás lista para lo que se aproxima? ─ **Preguntaba Riku preparándose para pelear.**

─Siempre lo he estado ─ **aseguraba Emma con entusiasmo** ─. ¡Dame todo lo que tengas, Riku!

El León de Piedra usó el poder residual del León que todavía residía en su ser, y lanzó una onda de poder desde su Espada que Emma esquivó de inmediato, Riku corrió hasta alcanzarla y comenzar el duelo de una vez.

─ ¿No extrañas tus poderes todavía, Salvadora? ─ **Indagaba Riku cuando sus Espadas chocaron.**

─Viví veintiocho años sin ellos, y créeme que me viene de maravilla el no utilizarlos en este momento ─ **respondía Emma dándole una patada que lo regresó al barandal** ─. Dime, ¿qué se siente ya no tener al León de tu lado?

─Él siempre me acompañará. ─ **Rebatía Riku arremetiendo nuevamente contra ella.**

La Salvadora esquivó aquella estocada dando un giro, y logrando cortarle el brazo izquierdo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **inquiría Emma** ─ Entonces dime, ¿por qué es que ya puedo hacerte daño sin usar mi Magia?

Riku usó su brazo derecho, y con el Escudo la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo sin que ella lo viera venir.

─Te aconsejaría que no te jactaras tan rápido ─ **sugería Riku bajando el Escudo** ─, porque puedo asegurarte que esta es la última vez que me vas a tocar.

Cuando Emma se puso de pie, el León de Piedra caminó rápidamente hasta ella y la tomó por el cuello, para después simplemente mandarla a volar una vez más.

─Todo parece indicar que tú y el suelo tienen una estrecha relación ─ **exclamaba Riku mientras Emma daba una vuelta** ─. Me pregunto si serán Amor Verdadero.

La madre de Henry se reincorporó lentamente buscando a su adversario con la mirada, sin embargo, Emma se encontró con alguien al que no esperaba ver sino hasta que Riku fuera vencido.

─No puede ser ─ **susurraba Emma viendo el enorme ventanal que tenía enfrente, al otro lado del corredor que rodeaba la parte superior del jardín** ─. ¿David?

* * *

 **Tres Semanas Antes**

─ ¿Ya te cansaste, Príncipe Encantador? ─ **Exclamaba Abaddon al otro lado de ese viejo salón.**

David estaba hincado en medio del recinto, apoyado con su espada clavada en el suelo, sudando, jadeando y con una mano en su costado.

─ ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ─ **Espetaba el padre de Emma una última vez.**

─ ¿Por qué te empeñas en saber mi identidad? ─ **preguntaba Abaddon** ─ ¿Es que acaso necesitas darle un nombre a todo lo que te asusta?

─No ─ **replicaba Charming tratando de ponerse de pie** ─, pero tengo que darle nombre al _Engendro_ al que llevaré conmigo una vez que salga de aquí.

Abaddon se enfureció y se aproximó rápidamente a él tomándolo por el cuello con fuerza.

─ ¿Quieres un nombre? Bien, te daré uno ─ **respingaba Abaddon mientras hacía que sus ojos brillaran, haciendo más resplandecientes sus pupilas azules** ─. Yo soy lo que está en medio de la Oscuridad, soy lo desconocido, soy el mal, soy algo que no puedes detener.

David trataba de soltarse desesperadamente, sin éxito, mientras su oponente lo seguía estrangulando.

─Yo soy la _Destrucción_ personificada, soy alguien muy poderoso para ti, soy imparable, soy indestructible, pero sobretodo; ¡SOY TU PERDICIÓN!

Abaddon Dinistrio levantó a David, lo más alto que pudo, lo soltó del cuello y de un solo golpe lo sacó del viejo salón, haciendo que cayera en el pasillo que circundaba el jardín interior.

─ ¿Te sirve eso de respuesta? ─ **Inquiría Abaddon avanzando ferozmente hasta él.**

Justo cuando se detuvo frente suyo, David usó todas las fuerzas que tenía en su ser, y se levantó de inmediato, enterrando el filo de su Espada en su pecho.

─Para ser mi _perdición_ , no fuiste bastante ágil. ─ **Bromeaba Charming clavando más su Espada.**

Abaddon comenzó a hincarse, mientras trataba de tomar aire, cosa que ponía a David feliz, porque, eso significaba que estaba a unos instantes de salir de ese lugar infernal.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba presenciando no era más que una artimaña creada por el menor de los Dinistrio, porque, Abaddon comenzó a reírse en el momento en que el rostro de David se relajó.

─ ¿De qué diablos te estás riendo, imbécil? ─ **Exigía saber David.**

─Lo lamento, es que no pude evitarlo ─ **respondía Abaddon levantando el índice derecho** ─. Te veías tan ilusionado y lleno de esperanza al creer que me habías vencido, que no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

Dicho esto, Abaddon se levantó con rapidez ante la mirada estupefacta de Charming, quien se paralizó al ver que su plan no había funcionado.

─Te dije que estaba bien que me tuvieras miedo ─ **exclamaba Abaddon** ─, ahora dime, ¿todavía quieres jugar?

Abaddon no esperó la respuesta y se transportó junto con Charming hasta el pasillo del último piso, que conducía a la Torre más alta del Castillo.

Una vez que lo soltó, lo empujó, haciéndolo dar un sinfín de vueltas, hasta quedar justo enfrente del enorme ventanal que ya había visto antes. En ese momento, se percató que el mismo abarcaba desde la planta baja hasta donde se encontraba cuando echó un vistazo hacia abajo, sin embargo, algo en él cambió al alzar la mirada.

Frente a sus ojos ya no estaba el Castillo que alguna vez le perteneció, no estaba ni siquiera el valle oscuro y olvidado que vio por primera vez. No, lo que tenía enfrente no era nada parecido al Bosque Encantado, sino que en ese ventanal se estaba proyectando una imagen de la casa de Emma en Storybrooke, con ella y Killian sentados en las escaleras que llevaban al Pórtico, ambos tomados de la mano, uno cerca del otro, siendo la feliz pareja que él siempre recordó.

─ ¿Todavía crees que tu Castillo sigue ahí? ─ **Preguntaba Abaddon cuando David volteó.**

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ **Pedía saber el Príncipe sin dejar de señalar a sus espaldas.**

Abaddon ya no contestó, simplemente, usó una pequeña Daga para abrir más la herida de su costado, luego de eso, lo tomó por el hombro y lo empujó con fuerza con dirección a la puerta de la Torre. Antes de que se estrellara con ella, el hermano menor de Shaitan le lanzó un pequeño disco de color azul que lo encerró en un Cristal y selló la Torre para que nadie pudiera llegar hasta él.

Acto seguido, Abaddon se limpió el polvo del hombro derecho, sacudió sus manos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… desapareció.

* * *

 **Centrum Omnia**

 **El Presente**

Los Dinistrio aparecieron junto con Regina en el lugar preciso en donde querían enseñarle lo que los tenía tan furiosos con ella, sin embargo, su cólera se acrecentó al encontrar el segundo sello cerrado y el tubo completamente vacío.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─ **Preguntaba Regina mirando a sus captores.**

─Estamos en el lugar predestinado, y prometido ─ **respondía Shaitan sujetándola por la espalda** ─, aquel que ha costado el sudor de tus mugrientos y sudorosos súbditos.

─Que por cierto ahora te odian… otra vez. ─ **Intervenía Abaddon.**

─ ¿Y yo que tuve que ver con esta cosa?, es la primera vez que la veo. ─ **Protestaba Regina.**

─Ellos no dicen lo mismo. ─ **Continuaba el menor de los Dinistrio.**

─Eso no importa ahora ─ **intervenía Shaitan** ─. Regina, ¿quieres saber por qué te trajimos hasta aquí?

─Es una de las intrigas más grandes de mi vida. ─ **Repelaba la Reina sarcásticamente tratando de zafarse de él.**

─Mira fijamente allá abajo. ─ **Ordenaba el mayor sujetando su cabeza para obligarla a inclinarla hacia el _Centrum Omnia_.**

─ ¿Qué se supone que es exactamente lo que debo ver? ─ **Preguntaba Regina sin entender nada.**

─Eso que tienes frente a tus ojos es el Centro de Todo ─ **comenzaba Abaddon** ─. Si te das cuenta ambas fuerzas mágicas, Oscura y de Luz, coexisten en el mismo agujero.

─Pero extrañamente, en ningún momento ambas se mezclan ─ **proseguía Shaitan** ─, nunca. Desde que Nimue y Merlín lo crearon, jamás se han juntado, coexisten en su propio espacio y tiempo.

─ ¿Por qué la Magia de Luz casi no se ve? ─ **Pedía saber Regina mirando los sellos.**

─Porque esos son los sellos que se están cerrando poco a poco ─ **respondía Shaitan** ─, hace unas horas la Magia de luz estaba por extinguirse, pero, como puedes darte cuenta justo ahora se está engrandeciendo.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Preguntaba Regina con cuidado.**

─Averígualo tú misma. ─ **Ordenaba Shaitan jalándola para que se pusiera de pie.**

Regina alzó la vista y la dirigió hacia el lado superior derecho de la enorme habitación. Ahí, encontró un tubo de cristal vacío, y el nombre _Bella_ escrito con letras doradas el muro de piedra. De pronto, Shaitan la obligó a moverse para que ahora mirara el mismo tubo vacío bajo el nombre de Snow exactamente frente al nombre de Bella.

─Como bien te estás dando cuenta, ese Producto de Amor Verdadero desconocido anda haciendo de las suyas, y acaba de sacar a la que alguna vez fue tu más grande enemiga. ─ **Exclamaba Abaddon.**

─ ¿Y luego? ─ **inquiría la Reina cínicamente** ─ ¿Me pondrán a buscarlo por todo el Bosque Encantado o qué?

─Sí y no ─ **respondía Abaddon moviendo la cabeza** ─. En primer lugar, sólo te trajimos aquí para que conocieras las causas de tu futuro castigo, y las consecuencias de tu antiguo error.

─ ¿De qué demonios están hablando?

─Te obligaremos a buscar a ese Héroe Desconocido, y harás lo que mejor sabes hacer en toda tu repugnante existencia ─ **contestaba Shaitan tomándola por el cuello** ─: DESTRUIR.

Regina abrió los ojos de sorpresa y miedo por lo que esos locos harían a partir de ese momento.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Mascullaba la Hija de Cora.**

─Así es, pequeña Regina ─ **proseguía Abaddon** ─. A partir de ahora, serás la mejor versión de la Reina Malvada que este Reino ha visto, todos te temerán mil veces más que hace treinta años, y te implorarán piedad hasta que sus gritos ensordezcan hasta el último rincón del mismísimo Cañón del Silencio.

─Pero no desesperes, Regina, que todavía no te mostramos la mejor parte de esta peculiar visita. ─ **Exclamaba Shaitan con una enorme sonrisa.**

Él la soltó y ambos señalaron hacia el frente. Ella siguió sus dedos con la mirada hasta un tubo púrpura que quedaba en medio de los otros cuatro. La Reina miró nuevamente a Shaitan, quién simplemente alzó el dedo, y Regina volvió a seguirlo, sólo para encontrar grabado en el muro el nombre de la persona que menos creía que podría estar ahí.

─No ─ **susurraba Regina cuando los ojos comenzaron a humedecérsele del miedo** ─, él no puede estar ahí.

La Reina se dio media vuelta y los miró nuevamente con furia y desesperación.

─ ¡Ustedes dijeron que hallarían a otro para ser el quinto Héroe! ¡Prometieron que no lo dañarían! ─ **Chillaba Regina apretando los puños.**

─Y tú prometiste no fallar. ─ **Respondía Shaitan con voz maliciosa.**

─No, yo no dije nada de eso. ─ **Repelaba Regina moviendo rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.**

─En los negocios, ambas partes deben estar de acuerdo para que todo funcione correctamente, Regina ─ **exclamaba Abaddon con la misma entonación de su hermano** ─. Tal vez tú no estuviste de acuerdo con nosotros… pero esa gemela Malvada a la que tan desesperadamente tratas de sepultar no dijo lo mismo.

─Ella estaba complacida con la idea con tal de salvar a su pequeño hijo, y traer a su amado de regreso ─ **continuaba Shaitan** ─, creo que ahora podemos ver cuál de tus versiones es la que los ama realmente.

─Aquella mujer a la que no le importa nada con tal de conseguir lo que quiere ─ **añadía Abaddon** ─, con ella sí estábamos dispuestos a trabajar, no con una mujer blandengue que no pudo hacerse cargo de una simple labor como terminar con la insignificante vida de la Salvadora definitivamente.

─Ya les dije que es imposible que haya sobrevivido, y es impensable que haya hecho el camino hasta acá ─ **negaba Regina** ─. Si pudo sobrevivir, es probable que esté en la cama de algún hospital a que ande por toda la Tierra sin Magia buscando una forma de volver al Bosque Encantado.

─Ese es tu problema, Regina ─ **rebatía Abaddon comenzando a estrangularla con su Magia** ─, tú siempre te basas en suposiciones y probabilidades idiotas. No das nada por hecho, ahora, gracias a eso, estamos perdiendo lo que ya teníamos, y nuestros planes se vienen abajo. Y con ellos, tú oportunidad de hallar a tu querido aromatizante andante.

Regina abrió más los ojos, y se dio cuenta que esos dos decían la verdad en el momento que le confesaron que les costaba trabajo sacar información de su cerebro. Ellos no tenían idea de que Robín había hecho contacto con ella, Shaitan y Abaddon cometieron el mismo error que ella cuando hechizó a Snow; no saber a dónde la estaban enviando. Tenía una ventaja.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que me harán hacer ahora? ¿Qué estúpida e insignificante Aldea destruiré para demostrar mi enorme poder? ─ **Preguntaba Regina cuando la soltaron.**

─Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Regina ─ **respondía Abaddon** ─, por lo pronto, deberemos volver a tu Palacio, necesitamos hacer una pequeña poción antes de comenzar.

Shaitan la noqueó, dejándola caer al piso sin ninguna preocupación ante la mirada expectante de su hermano menor.

─ ¿Dónde comenzaremos, hermano? ─ **Inquiría Abaddon.**

─Sea la Salvadora o no, alguien tiene que estar detrás de todo esto, alguien debió hablarle sobre la Profecía ─ **respondía su hermano mayor** ─, así que sugiero que nos ocupemos de hallar al verdadero responsable.

─ ¿Y qué sugieres? ─ **replicaba Abaddon** ─ ¿Ponernos a buscar en cada sucia Aldea de todo este Reino?

─No ─ **exclamaba Shaitan** ─, pondremos a Regina a buscar a cada bruja y hechicera en este Reino, alguien longevo y sabio debe conocernos a la perfección, pero primero…

Shaitan movió su mano derecha e hizo aparecer el chupón de la pequeña Hood en medio de un humo rojo.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ─ **Preguntaba Abaddon mirando el chupón con curiosidad.**

─Esto lo hurté de la casa de la Bruja del Oeste cuando dejamos que Regina tomara la lágrima de su querida sobrina. ─ **Contestaba Shaitan jugando con el chupón entre sus dedos.**

─ ¿Y por qué la sacas ahora? ─ **Inquiría Abaddon por última vez.**

─Porque, cuando llegue el momento, esta cosa tan curiosa nos dirá en donde comenzar a buscar a esa mocosa, para que sea Regina la que se haga cargo de ella ahora que ninguno de sus padres está cerca.

Tras decir esto, Shaitan y Abaddon sonrieron y desaparecieron del _Centrum Omnia_ llevándose a Regina de vuelta al Palacio para preparar lo que necesitaban antes de iniciar su cacería de brujas.

* * *

 **Castillo Abandonado**

Emma observaba a su padre detrás de ese enorme ventanal dentro de uno de esos Cristales Gigantes, con los ojos cerrados y muy alejado de ella.

Era casi un milagro el haberlo encontrado sin siquiera buscarlo, parecía una extraña casualidad, pero ahora, lo que tenía que hacer antes de poder siquiera rescatarlo, era deshacerse de Riku de una vez por todas.

Emma volvió a buscarlo con más desesperación, y sólo pudo hallarlo, cuando el Escudo pasó a su lado cortando el viento gracias a la velocidad que llevaba. La Salvadora miró el Escudo hasta que este chocó con una columna de piedra y regresó a su dueño pasando una vez más al lado de la madre de Henry.

─Tengo que admitir que en toda mi existencia nadie me había hecho utilizar este Escudo como se debe… hasta ahora. ─ **Declaraba Riku con el brazo levantado mostrando al León.**

─Eso demuestra dos cosas ─ **replicaba Emma con Espada en mano** ─. O eres muy malo para hacer tu trabajo, o soy demasiado para ti.

El León de Piedra le lanzó el Escudo una vez más para usarlo a modo de distracción, y salió disparado hasta ella para atacarla.

Emma, por su parte, se agachó dejando que el Escudo le pasara por encima de la cabeza, recuperando su posición anterior justo cuando Riku iba a atacarla con la Espada.

─Eres ágil ─ **afirmaba el León de Piedra antes de que su Escudo regresara y golpeara a Emma en el tobillo izquierdo, haciéndola caer** ─, pero no lo suficiente.

Riku volvió a tomar el Broquel con la mano derecha, acumuló todas sus fuerzas y atacó a Emma con él. La Salvadora movió la cabeza a un lado, mirando al Escudo a su lado y cómo se enterraba en el suelo gracias a la increíble fuerza que él poseía.

Su oponente volvió a levantar el Escudo, sin embargo, esta vez algo cambió.

Emma lo miró fijamente y antes de que el filo del Escudo hiciera contacto con su cuerpo, lo detuvo con ambas manos.

─Eres tontamente valiente por lo que veo. ─ **Exclamaba Riku cuando las manos de la Salvadora comenzaron a arderle.**

Emma soltó el Broquel y giró en el suelo, alejándose del peligro hasta que sus manos dejaron de doler.

─ ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ─ **Inquiría Emma poniéndose nuevamente de pie.**

─La muestra de que no eres digna ni siquiera de tocar este Escudo ─ **respondía Riku volteando a mirarla** ─, sólo alguien que de verdad pueda llamársele Héroe será capaz de tomarlo.

─Eso no me importa ─ **espetaba Emma** ─, no tengo que demostrarte mi nivel de heroísmo, porque yo sé perfectamente quién soy, y también cuál es mi misión en este momento.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─ **indagaba Riku** ─ ¿Y cuál es? ¿Sacar a tu papi de aquí?

─Precisamente ─ **contestaba Emma con seguridad** ─, y más ahora que lo estoy viendo allá atrás.

Riku dirigió su mirada hacia donde el dedo de Emma apuntaba y sólo esbozó una risa burlona.

─ ¿De verdad crees que tu Encantador papi está detrás del ventanal? ─ **Preguntaba Riku.**

─Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. ─ **Replicaba Emma comenzando a correr.**

Emma salió disparada con dirección al enorme ventanal mientras Riku la miraba divertido sin moverse de su lugar. De pronto, algo más sucedió.

Cada vez que ella se acercaba, la imagen de su padre se desvanecía lentamente, guiada por su desesperación apresuró el paso, sin embargo, al llegar a la orilla, sólo pudo encontrarse a ella misma, con Henry, Killian y sus padres afuera de Granny's.

─ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ─ **Inquiría Emma jadeando y muy confundida.**

─Lindo, ¿no? ─ **cuestionaba el León de Piedra apareciendo justo a su lado** ─, ¿quieres que te muestre la única y gran verdad?

Riku usó su Escudo y lo lanzó con dirección al ventanal. El Broquel se estrelló haciendo que lo que la Salvadora tenía enfrente de ella desapareciera en un instante y hecho miles de pedazos.

─Esto no era una ventana, sino un Espejo ─ **explicaba Riku guardando el Escudo** ─. Uno que revela tus más profundos deseos y anhelos. Así que, como ya te diste cuenta, tu papi jamás estuvo ahí.

─Igual que el Espejo de _Oesed_ en _Harry Potter_. ─ **Declaraba Emma sin voltear a verlo.**

─No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. ─ **Aseguraba Riku hipnotizado por el verdadero paisaje del exterior.**

─ ¿Dónde demonios está mi padre? ─ **Preguntaba Emma todavía mirando al ventanal.**

─Jamás te lo voy a decir. ─ **Exclamaba Riku.**

─Bueno, entonces no me dejas otra opción. ─ **Finiquitaba Emma.**

La Salvadora cerró los ojos, y rápidamente le clavó la punta de su Espada en el abdomen.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **inquiría Emma clavando más la punta de su Espada** ─ ¿Acaso no lo viste venir?

Por su parte, Riku pareció leer sus pensamientos y estaba por atravesarle el Corazón, sin embargo, el ataque de Emma lo sacó de balance, y sólo consiguió abrirle una enorme herida desde la clavícula izquierda, hasta el hombro.

─No eres la única con trucos. ─ **Exclamaba Riku con una enorme mueca de dolor.**

Momentos después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el León de Piedra usó lo que le quedaba de Magia del León y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Emma rodó nuevamente en el suelo hasta que el muro la detuvo, sin nada más que hacer, llevó su mano derecha instintivamente hasta la herida, provocándose más dolor y manchando sus dedos con su propia sangre, mientras Riku se sacaba rápidamente la Espada del abdomen y la clavaba con fuerza en el suelo a un lado de él.

─Creo que es un buen momento para decirte la verdad. ─ **Expresaba el León de Piedra dando pasos tambaleantes hacia adelante.**

─ ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? ─I **nquiría Emma tratando de ponerse de pie, y evitando usar el brazo izquierdo.**

─Que no importa lo que hagas, no serás capaz de detenerme ni en esta o en alguna otra vida ─ **respondía Riku sacando el Escudo por última vez** ─. No tienes lo que se necesita para enfrentarme, sólo eres una chica que cree poder salvar a su Familia de la perdición. Pero, ¿sabes qué más?

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ **Vociferaba Emma cuando logró ponerse de rodillas.**

─Que no salvarás a nadie, porque ni tú o tu padre saldrán de aquí ─ **alegaba Riku a punto de lanzar el Broquel** ─. No mientras este Escudo sepa quién es digno de usarlo.

─No me importa lo que tú o tu estúpido Escudo digan ─ **rebatía Emma mirándolo fijamente a los ojos** ─. Yo sé quién soy, y lo que soy capaz de hacer, y déjame decirte de una vez por todas, que por más veces que yo caiga serán las mismas en las que yo me ponga de pie, porque no descansaré hasta ver al último de mis Seres Queridos sano y salvo, así que, puedes romper mi cuerpo en miles de pedazos, pero jamás harás que me rinda. ¡¿OÍSTE?!

La Salvadora se puso completamente de pie, y apretó fuertemente los puños esperando el ataque de su rival.

─De acuerdo, romperé tu cuerpo ya que tanto lo deseas. ─ **Exclamaba Riku usando al León para crear un aro de fuego azul alrededor del Escudo.**

Sin más preámbulo, lanzó el Broquel con dirección a la Salvadora. El círculo de metal giraba a toda velocidad con dirección a Emma, quién sin querer esperar a que el Escudo la atacara corrió contra él.

Riku miraba la escena muy curioso. Se le hacía inverosímil que Emma corriera a impactarse contra su Broquel, sin embargo, algo cambió, y lo que él esperaba que sucediera, jamás pasó.

Poco antes de que el Escudo hiciera contacto con su cuerpo, Emma se dejó caer, barriéndose en el suelo de inmediato, de pronto, alzó la vista, levantó el brazo derecho y lo tomó por las enarmas, deteniéndolo por completo.

La expresión en el rostro de Riku cambió de una satisfacción mezclada con una mueca de dolor, a una profunda consternación, seguida de confusión. Emma, por su parte, se puso de pie todavía con el brazo levantado, el fuego azul desapareció, y el Broquel comenzó a brillar.

El León de Piedra lo miraba fijamente cuando ese pedazo de metal se fue transformando conforme la Salvadora bajaba el brazo.

El que alguna vez fuera su Escudo de Rodela, ahora se convertía en un Escudo de Tarja con la orilla dorada, compuesto por dos colores: blanco y rojo vino, además de un Fénix bañado en oro que funcionaba como umbo a partir de ese instante.

─No puede ser… ─ **Musitaba Riku.**

─ ¿Sorprendido? ─ **exclamaba Emma** ─ Porque yo sí.

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ─ **Exigía saber el León de Piedra.**

─No me hagas mucho caso, pero todo parece indicar que tu querido Escudo al fin se dio cuenta de quién es digno para usarlo. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

Riku ya no contestó, sólo la miró con rabia, desenvainó su Espada, y tomó la de Emma que estaba a su lado para después correr como loco hasta ella con las Espadas al frente.

La Salvadora se protegió con el Broquel y comenzó a correr hacia él para interceptarlo. Cuando ambas Espadas hicieron contacto con Emma, algo increíble ocurrió.

La Espada de Riku se pulverizó al tocar el nuevo Escudo de la Salvadora, mientras que la empuñadura de la otra Espada le quemó la mano derecha. Él la soltó y Emma la tomó nueva mente con la mano izquierda y le dio otra estocada esta vez, en el costado izquierdo, provocándole una herida mucho más grande que la anterior.

El viejo León de Piedra se dejó caer de rodillas con la mirada fija en la herida, mientras trataba de taparla con su mano. Sin más, un humo púrpura salió de su boca y Emma sólo retrocedía al verlo, dándose cuenta de que, al parecer todo había terminado.

─Bueno… al parecer… Shaitan y Abaddon tenían razón… yo ya no soy un Héroe. ─ **Decía Riku comenzando a jadear.**

─ ¿Cómo es que sabías sobre mí? ─ **Preguntaba Emma sin más preámbulo.**

─Ellos dos… me hablaron sobre ti. ─ **Respondía él.**

─Eso quiere decir… que ya saben que estoy aquí. ─ **Concluía Emma con terror en la mirada.**

─No ─ **contradecía Riku moviendo la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro** ─. No lo saben…, pero lo intuyen.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Ya se dieron cuenta de que hay un Producto de Amor Verdadero rondando por sus prisiones… y no están muy contentos con ello.

─Entonces, si ya lo saben, ¿por qué simplemente no lo buscan? ─ **Inquiría Emma.**

─No pueden ─ **respondía Riku** ─, cuando menos no solos, es por eso que tienen a sus custodios, ellos no pueden buscar a la contraparte de su poder, y necesitan a un recipiente para poder hacerlo.

─Es por eso que necesitan a Regina, pero, ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

─Shaitan y Abaddon me hechizaron, así les obedecería en todo lo que ellos pidieran, y la única manera de escapar a eso era la muerte ─ **relataba Riku** ─. Y, como puedes darte cuenta, eso está por pasar.

─Eso no responde mi pregunta.

─Quiero hacer algo bueno, aunque sea al final, es por eso que te estoy revelando esto.

─Si eso es cierto, entonces dime, ¿dónde está mi padre? ─ **Inquiría Emma con desesperación.**

─Está en el siguiente piso, detrás de la puerta que conduce a la Torre más alta.

─ ¿Y qué? ¿Sólo subo y ya?

─Necesitas Magia para sacarlo del Cristal… ─ **respondía Riku** ─ y este lugar sólo permite que una persona use sus habilidades.

─Yo no pude entrar aquí con mi Magia… porque tú ya estabas adentro ─ **continuaba Emma** ─, entonces, eso quiere decir que…

─Que tienes que matarme para poder salvar a tu padre. ─ **Terminaba Riku.**

El rostro de la Salvadora cambió al entender esa gran verdad, aunque desde un principio estaba decidida a matarlo, el tenerlo ahí, ya moribundo gracias a su mano, la hacía ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

─Tiene que haber otra manera. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─Ambos sabemos que no la hay ─ **replicaba el León de Piedra** ─. No tienes que preocuparte, a mí ya no me queda nada en este mundo por el cual quedarme un rato más, en cambio tú, sí lo tienes.

─Si de verdad ellos te dijeron todo, sabes también como yo que no me quedaré tampoco. ─ **Rebatía la Salvadora.**

─Pero apuesto a que antes de irte te asegurarás de que todos los que amas estén a salvo ─ **contradecía Riku una vez más** ─. Salvadora, tienes que entender que a veces no podemos salvar a todo el planeta, y si mi sacrificio sirve para detener a esos Monstruos no me importa, podré soportar lo que venga a mí en el Inframundo.

─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ **Indagaba Emma.**

─Si ese Escudo ya decidió que se quedará contigo, es porque el León así lo quiso, y yo jamás lo cuestioné ni desobedecí. ─ **Afirmaba Riku.**

─ ¿Por qué me eligió? ─ **Pedía saber Emma con suma curiosidad.**

─Porque estás completamente dispuesta a lo que yo sólo pude hacer una vez en mi vida ─ **explicaba Riku** ─, y eso es: dar la vida por otro ser vivo, demostraste ser digna de portar el Escudo del León… o, mejor dicho, del Fénix. Así que, como último favor te pido que lo cuides como a tu vida, y de hacerlo así, éste nunca te dejará.

─Así lo haré ─ **aseguraba Emma levantando la Espada** ─, y tú, ten cuidado en el Inframundo, en últimas fechas se convirtió en un verdadero martirio estar ahí.

─Lo tendré en cuenta, y buena suerte, Emma Swan. ─ **Decía Riku tomando valor.**

Emma sujetó la Empuñadura con ambas manos, y rápidamente le clavó la Espada directamente en el Corazón, no había nada qué hacer, no podía salvarlo, y sobretodo, él no quería ser salvado.

Cuando sacó la Espada de su cuerpo, Riku cayó de espaldas ya sin vida, y con una aparente e inexplicable paz en su rostro. Pero, antes de poder emprender el camino hasta David, un humo completamente negro emergió del cuerpo ya sin vida de su oponente, y en segundos la atravesó haciendo que experimentara el mismo dolor que la vez que rescató a Bella.

La Salvadora cayó de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración y evitar así desmayarse. Luego de un rato más en esa posición, se puso de nuevo de pie, y salió disparada hasta las escaleras que llevaban al último piso del Castillo.

Una vez ahí, encontró a varios Soldados de la Guardia Negra custodiando el pasillo, sin perder más tiempo, se abalanzó hasta ellos y entre estocadas y golpes de su poder Mágico fue como pudo deshacerse de ellos y alcanzar la puerta que la conduciría a la Torre más alta. Abrió la puerta de una patada, subió las aparentemente interminables escaleras en espiral y cuando alcanzó la cima, ahí estaba su padre.

David estaba atrapado en un Cristal Azul gigante, y de su costado parecía salir un poco de sangre que iba ascendiendo poco a poco. Ya no perdió más tiempo preguntándose el por qué, simplemente usó su Espada, concentró su Magia de Luz y de un solo golpe destrozó el Cristal haciendo que su padre cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Emma guardó su Espada y su nuevo juguete para interceptar a Charming y evitar que su cabeza rebotara de forma brusca en el suelo.

─Descuida, papá ─ **susurraba Emma** ─, pronto saldremos de aquí.

Lo sujetó con fuerza, y utilizó sus poderes una vez más para que ambos salieran de ahí antes de que el Castillo Abandonado comenzara a destruirse.

La Salvadora no sabía a dónde tenía que dirigirse, sólo pensó en su madre, y segundos después estaba afuera de una choza en la Aldea de Mulán en pleno aguacero.

* * *

 **Alternis Modus**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

─ ¡Robín! ─ **chillaba Regina cuando volvió a aquella dimensión** ─ ¡Robín!

El Forajido reapareció a un lado de ella muy alarmado tras escuchar sus gritos desesperados.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás así? ─ **Inquiría Robín tratando de calmarla poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.**

─Tienes que salir de aquí ─ **replicaba Regina rápidamente** ─. Lo más pronto posible. Tienes que despertar e ir a buscar a Zelena.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Inquiría nuevamente su prometido.**

─Alguien está sacando a los demás de los Calabozos, y me pondrán a buscar respuestas de un momento a otro ─ **contestaba la Reina** ─, es por eso que tienes que irte a buscar a mi hermana. Cuando la encuentres, vayan por su hija y una vez que ella esté a salvo, busquen refuerzos.

─Ni siquiera sé en dónde está mi cuerpo en el mundo real, ni mucho menos en dónde empezar a buscarlas. ─ **Replicaba Robín.**

─Eres el Gran Forajido Robín Hood, esto para ti será pan comido ─ **contestaba Regina esbozando una sonrisa** ─. Confío en ti.

─No quiero dejarte sola. ─ **Exclamaba Robín.**

─No tienes opción ─ **replicaba Regina** ─, aunque no quieras irte, yo si lo haré, y dudo que los Dinistrio me devuelvan aquí una última vez.

Regina tenía razón, no importaba si él la esperaba, algo le decía que no volverían a esa Dimensión Alterna una vez más, era su deber hacer algo.

─Y una vez que esté fuera de esta Dimensión Alterna, y que encuentre a tu hermana, ¿a quién exactamente vamos a buscar? Porque no creo que haya muchos Productos de Amor Verdadero corriendo por ahí. ─ **Decía Robín resignándose a abandonarla.**

─A la única persona que jamás creí que podría estar haciendo todo esto, aquella por la que acaban de torturarme, gracias a que aparentemente no terminé mi trabajo. ─ **Respondía Regina.**

─ ¿Emma? ─ **preguntaba Robín muy extrañado** ─ Creí que habías dicho que no era probable que siguiera con vida.

─Al parecer he vuelto a cometer mi error pasado, y subestimé a la Salvadora una vez más, para nuestra fortuna hay que agregar ─ **respondía Regina con alivio** ─, con ella todo será más fácil.

─Regina… ─ **Musitaba Robín.**

─Ustedes preocúpense por salvar a esa niña y los demás, luego se preocupan por salvarme a mí. ─ **Terminaba Regina con decisión.**

─Te prometo que volveré por ti lo más pronto posible ─ **aseveraba Robín abrazándola con fuerza** ─, y que juntos venceremos a los Dinistrio.

─Resistiré lo más que pueda hasta que ustedes encuentren a Emma. ─ **Prometía la Reina cuando se separaron.**

─Lamento ser el que pregunte lo obvio… pero ¿cómo se supone que saldré de aquí?

Regina se separó de él todavía más y le dio la espalda antes de proseguir.

─Bueno, una Hada Verde una vez usó el polvillo de duendes para mostrarme a mi Alma Gemela ─ **narraba Regina una vez más** ─. Eso quiere decir que, por mera definición, eso nos convertiría en Amor Verdadero.

─La Magia más Poderosa de todas. ─ **Concluía Robín.**

Antes de que Robín continuara hablando, Regina se abalanzó hacia él tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta, sin importarle en dónde estaban o si era real o no, lo único en que pensaba era en sacarlo de ahí.

Robín correspondió el beso segundos después, entendiendo lo que su amada quería decirle en ese momento, y uniendo sus ideales una vez más, volviendo a ser la feliz pareja que alguna vez fueron.

Fue gracias a ese sentimiento y el futuro que en el pasado se fijaron allá en el lejano pueblo de Storybrooke, Maine que la Magia pura del Amor Verdadero se hizo presente, creando una onda expansiva multicolor desde sus labios. Una pequeña ráfaga de aire lo acompañó y el Forajido comenzó a desvanecerse frente a la Reina.

─Volveré por ti, Regina, es una promesa. ─ **Juraba Robín antes de irse.**

─Esperaré a que vuelvas por mí. ─ **Respondía Regina.**

El padre de Roland simplemente asintió y se fue del Alternis Modus, dejando a la Madre adoptiva de Henry en ese lugar, aguardando amargamente el momento en el que Shaitan y Abaddon decidieran despertarla para hacerla propagar el mal.

Cosa que estaba pronta a suceder, una vez que los Dinistrio terminaran aquella poción que los ayudaría a localizar a los Hechiceros más longevos del Bosque Encantado. Conforme las cosas fueron aterrizando en la mente de la Reina, todo tuvo sentido por primera vez en semanas. Si es que Emma estaba viva y de vuelta y la Familia estaba a salvo, sólo podía significar una cosa: la guerra, estaba por comenzar.


	10. El Dragón del Oeste

**X**

 **Occidentem**

 **Draco**

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

Muchos años antes de que la historia de amor de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador fuera contada, cuando Rumplestiltskin llegó a su apogeo luego de la Guerra de los Ogros, secretamente fue creada una Cofradía que convocaba a los Magos más poderosos de la época, con la capacidad de transformarse en las criaturas más fieras, imponentes y temidas de todos los Reinos, los hijos del fuego como algunos viajeros solían llamarlos: los Mago Dragones.

Esta Cofradía estaba destinada a enaltecer el poderío del Dragón, y a cazar a aquellos que estuvieron a un paso de provocar su extinción, los seres humanos.

Poco antes de que la Guerra de los Ogros se suscitara, un sucio y nefasto Conde de un Reino lejano decidió darle Muerte a los Dragones como una prueba del máximo honor y también le aseguraba un lugar en su corte real al que le llevara la cabeza, una garra o incluso una simple escama de esas bestias. Ese hombre los nombró: la Orden de los Mata Dragones.

Durante varios años, hubo una cacería desmedida de esas Criaturas, no sólo en ese lugar, puesto que a varios soberanos les pareció interesante esa idea, haciendo que la Orden se expandiera por todo Misthaven.

A los súbditos de aquellos locos no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo, algunos estaban felices por esa barbarie, preferían un mundo sin Dragones a una vida de miedo por lo que esas bestias les hacían.

El tiempo pasó, y justo el día en que el último Dragón estaba por ser asesinado, su Salvador llegó. Un anciano Mago de barba blanca y larga con una mirada siniestra apareció en medio del Dragón y un grupo de Caballeros que lo tenían acorralado al pie de una Montaña con el ala rota y heridas en el cuerpo.

─ ¡Apártate anciano! ─ **espetaba un caballero** ─ ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

El anciano hombre exhaló fuego por ambas fosas nasales y sonrió malévolamente antes de contestar.

─Yo diría que esto sí me compete, amigo. ─ **Pronunciaba el Mago.**

─ ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú?! ─ **Inquiría el líder de la cruzada lleno de pánico.**

─Alguien que respeta a todas y cada una de estas hermosas Criaturas a las que sus estúpidos gobernantes han decidido aniquilar desde ya tiempo atrás ─ **respondía el hombre** ─, y soy alguien que acabará con ustedes de una vez por todas, malditos asesinos.

Dicho esto, el Mago usó su poder para enviar a los Caballeros al suelo, después, curó las heridas del Dragón y se transformó en su igual ante la vista de sus enemigos. Ahora, dos fuertes, gigantes y poderosos Reptiles escupe fuego masacraban a los hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no conformes con eso, destruyeron el Reino entero dejándolo que se consumiera por las llamas ardientes que ellos lanzaban.

El Mago dejó ir al Dragón, y este movió la cola en señal de agradecimiento y se desvaneció en el aire, perdiéndose en las nubes.

A partir de ese momento, el Mago le juró lealtad y protección a los Dragones, convirtiéndose así en el estandarte para la futura Cofradía que seguiría sus pasos y que serían conocidos como: La Hermandad del Fuego.

La Hermandad del Fuego fue creada por tres Magos poderosos, y cada uno de ellos reclutó a más miembros para crear el caos en las Aldeas y cobrar venganza por la aniquilación de los Dragones, y decidieron cobrarse con los sobrevivientes de la Guerra de los Ogros, sin darles ningún cuartel, obligándolos a todos a pagar un precio del que jamás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Luego de que la Hermandad del Fuego arrasara con tres aldeas completas en menos de doce horas, llegó el momento en que los líderes de los Reinos nacientes pusieran manos a la obra.

Trataron de hacerles frente a los Dragones con todo lo que podían, pero, al ser ellos diestros en el arte de la Magia, los aniquilaban en segundos al momento de poner los pies en la tierra. Eran seres imponentes y aparentemente imparables, capaces de consumir todo a su paso.

Los Reyes no encontraban una forma de neutralizarlos, sólo hasta que Rumplestiltskin apareció frente a ellos fue como hallaron una solución.

El Ser Oscuro les prometió que la ira de los Dragones terminaría pronto a cambio de una simple e significante corona con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que serviría de regalo para el joven Baelfire.

Los Reyes accedieron y sin esperar más, Rumple se apareció dentro de la Guarida de la Hermandad que se encontraba en lo más profundo de un volcán activo.

Al llegar, el Ser Oscuro intentó eliminarlos, sin embargo, la fuerza combinada de todos ellos era más que suficiente como para contrarrestar la Magia Oscura que Rumple poseía.

Los Dragones le confesaron que sabían perfectamente la razón por la que él había irrumpido en su hogar, y lograron que Rumplestiltskin se convirtiera en el intermediario de un nuevo trato.

Él accedió a regañadientes y volvió con los Reyes cargando con seis enormes huevos de Dragón. Al darse cuenta de que los afectados no entendían lo que sucedía, tuvo que comenzar con la explicación.

La Hermandad del Fuego le pidió a Rumplestiltskin entregarles a los Reyes un huevo para cada uno. Los Seis huevos, eran los últimos incubados por el Dragón al que el anciano salvó tiempo atrás. El trato era simple: Si ellos aceptaban los huevos, los cuidarían hasta que eclosionaran y criarían a los Dragones nacientes. Ellos los vigilarían todo el tiempo, y si alguno de los seis llegaba a perecer por su culpa, arrasarían con el Reino en un santiamén.

Si ellos se negaban a recibirlos, el trato se consideraría roto y destruirían todo el Bosque Encantado.

Los Reyes accedieron sin pensárselo dos veces, y Rumple se marchó tomando la corona que le llevaría a su hijo.

Los líderes de la Cofradía, enviaron a un miembro que se encargaría de vigilarlos día y noche, hasta que el Dragón tuviera la edad suficiente como para valerse por sí mismo.

Al ver que los Reyes cumplieron con su parte del trato, los hijos del Fuego cesaron los ataques hasta que la siguiente camada estuviera pronta a nacer, y ellos fuesen los encargados de su crianza. Todo el ritual lo harían hasta que la población de Dragones creciera de a un número bastante razonable.

Sin embargo, cuando eso sucedió, los Hijos del Fuego rompieron el trato, y muy sigilosamente, continuaron con su cruzada de eliminar a los Humanos, sólo que ya sin usar a sus Dragones internos.

Así transcurrieron los años, donde sólo había Muertes menores que nadie podía o quería explicar, mientras que la Hermandad hacía de las suyas y continuaban no sólo con la repoblación de los verdaderos Dragones, sino de los Magos que eran iguales a ellos, y todo transcurrió de la misma forma hasta que, veinticinco años antes del inicio de la historia conocida por todos, nació el Mago Dragón más grande de esa época, aquel que liberaría del yugo humano a los Dragones allá en la Montaña de Plata, mucho muy al Norte, muy lejos de la tierra de Misthaven.

Un Mago Dragón tan grande y famoso dentro de la Hermandad del Fuego, Hijo de dos Magos prodigiosos, aquel que llevaría el nombre mortal de Druk, pero, sería conocido por todos como el Dragón del Oeste.

* * *

 **Aldea de Mulán**

 **El Presente**

Emma alzó la mirada cuando sintió las gotas de lluvia caerle en la cabeza. Hace unos momentos, sólo pensaba en su madre y volver a ella, pero por alguna razón apareció afuera de esa choza vieja, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza de David todavía en su regazo.

Sin más, y por cansancio, se dejó caer de espaldas chocando con la puerta de madera. Dentro del lugar, Ruby escuchó el golpe y fue directa abrir la puerta mientras las demás se ponían en guardia sólo por precaución. Sin embargo, todas bajaron sus armas al ver a Emma caer al suelo luego de que su soporte desapareciera.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **exclamaba Ruby saliendo para ayudarla** ─ ¿Estás bien?

─Primero él. ─ **Replicaba la Salvadora señalando a su padre.**

Caperucita llamó a Mulán para que la ayudara con David, mientras Emma trataba de hacerse para atrás todavía con las enarmas del Escudo en su brazo derecho. Dorothy corrió para ayudarla, intentó tomarla por los hombros, sin embargo, la madre de Henry movió el hombro izquierdo gracias a la herida que Riku le había hecho en señal de dolor.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ **inquiría Azoka pasándole una silla a la Salvadora mientras Ruby y Mérida acomodaban a David en la segunda cama** ─ ¿Venciste a Riku?

─Créeme cuando te digo que no estaría aquí en caso contrario. ─ **Respondía Emma levantando el cuello del abrigo de cuero para examinar la herida.**

─Es bueno ver que el León de Piedra no presentó gran pelea para ti. ─ **Afirmaba Mulán.**

─Casi me mata ─ **contestaba Emma con rapidez mientras comenzaba a sanar la herida con su Magia** ─. Sin embargo, fue un alivio saber que esto no lo hizo por elección propia.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **inquiría Mérida** ─ ¿O sea que el tratar de matarnos no fue intencional?

─A pesar de estar consciente de lo que hacía, dijo que los Dinistrio lo habían hechizado ─ **declaraba Emma cuando su herida sanó por completo** ─, y también me dijo algo más.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Pedía saber Bella.**

─Shaitan y Abaddon ya descubrieron que alguien está deshaciendo su plan.

─ ¿Cómo es que lo saben? ─ **Preguntaba Mulán.**

─Ustedes no se han dado cuenta al parecer, pero, cada que un Calabozo se destruye, un rayo púrpura aparece en el cielo por breves segundos y luego desaparece sin razón ─ **decía Emma** ─, mi teoría es que esos rayos llegan hasta el _Centrum Omnia_ y es así como los Dinistrio saben que está pasando algo.

─Entonces, ¿ellos saben que estás viva? ─ **Indagaba Azoka.**

─Según Riku, no ─ **respondía la Salvadora moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha** ─, gracias a que soy la contraparte de su Oscuridad, estoy completamente fuera de su radar, sin embargo, eso no significa que no puedan usar a alguien más para buscarme.

─Lo que significa que dentro de poco tendremos a la Reina Malvada detrás de nosotras. ─ **Concluía Mulán.**

─Como en los viejos tiempos. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby dejando salir un suspiro.**

─Así que tenemos que apresurarnos para encontrar a Killian y a Henry antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ─ **Finalizaba Emma.**

─Antes de hacerlo, ¿no crees que sería conveniente despertar a tus padres primero? ─ **Sugería Caperucita señalando a los Charming.**

Emma asintió, se puso de pie, y caminó para quedar justo en medio de sus padres en los pies de ambas camas, sin esperar más, cerró sus ojos e hizo que su Magia emanara de sus manos ante la mirada expectante de todas sus acompañantes, sobretodo de Azoka.

La respiración de Snow se normalizó con el paso del tiempo, y su tono de piel recuperaba su color habitual, mientras que la herida que Charming tenía en el costado fue sanando increíblemente rápido.

Una vez que terminó, la Salvadora dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se volvió a sentar en la silla del rincón, mirándolos con ansias. Ruby y compañía se pusieron frente a ellos igual de deseosas que Emma, hasta que de pronto, ambos despertaron abruptamente, observando todo a su alrededor bastante alarmados.

─ ¿Snow? ─ **Pronunciaba Charming cuando miró a su derecha.**

─ ¿Charming? ─ **Respondía ella poniéndose lentamente de pie.**

Se miraron por unos instantes y sin pensárselo dos veces, se abrazaron y besaron como no lo habían hecho antes, ambos agradecidos por volver a verse una vez más.

─Tranquilos ─ **pedía Ruby cuando pegaron sus frentes una con la otra** ─, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para besarse.

Snow y Charming la abrazaron de inmediato y luego prosiguieron con el saludo con las demás hasta que se toparon con Bella frente a frente.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─ **preguntaba Snow** ─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

─ ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros? ─ **Inquiría Charming antes de que Bella respondiera las preguntas de su esposa.**

─No fue una tarea muy fácil ─ **contestaba Mulán** ─, los estuvimos buscando por tres semanas, pero hasta hace unos días fue cómo pudimos encontrarlos y sacarlos de ahí.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ **Indagaba la madre de Neal nuevamente.**

─Con un poco de ayuda extra. ─ **Pronunciaba Ruby señalando a la oscura esquina izquierda mientras esbozaba una sonrisa alegre.**

Ambos Héroes dirigieron su mirada a donde el dedo de Caperucita señalaba mientras que las demás se hacían a un lado para dejar su campo de visión despejado.

Por un momento, los dos creyeron que se trataba de un espejismo cuando un mechón dorado se divisó entre la penumbra, pero, la idea comenzó a desvanecerse en el instante en que su hija mayor apareció por fin, saliendo de la Oscuridad tímidamente, como una niña pequeña que está nerviosa por ver a sus padres luego de tanto tiempo, aunque, de cierta forma, así era.

─ ¿Qué les sucede? ─ **indagaba Mulán** ─ Parece que vieron a un fantasma.

─ ¿Se van a quedar así todo el día? ─ **Preguntaba Mérida poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de la Espada.**

─Denles tiempo ─ **pedía Bella** ─, técnicamente no se han visto en tres semanas.

Snow y Charming miraban a Emma de arriba abajo, con el miedo de que si se acercaban algo pasaría y su hija se marcharía una vez más.

─ ¿E-Emma? ─ **musitaba David con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras daba pasos temerosos hasta ella** ─ ¿De verdad eres tú?

La Salvadora no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir rápidamente. Snow, por su parte, caminó apresuradamente hasta ella y tomó su cara con sus manos de forma cariñosa sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

─Lo sabía… ─ **clamaba su madre cuando la abrazó** ─ volviste a nosotros.

David se acercó y también la abrazó, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Emma como siempre lo había hecho desde aquel día que la protegió de la Guardia Negra, porque para él siempre será su pequeña niña a la que sin querer ya ha perdido más de una vez, aunque, en esta ocasión sintió que la había perdido sin tener alguna posibilidad de ir en su búsqueda, lo que hacía que en ese instante, ahí con ella, fuera el hombre más feliz y aliviado del mundo.

La Salvadora no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañaba, sino hasta ese momento. El sentirlos cerca de ella, llenándola de Coraje y Amor, era algo que necesitaba con toda su Alma, porque eso le daba fuerza e impulso para seguir adelante, aunque tuviera en su mente lo que pasaría en el futuro, por ahora, todo lo que quería era estar con sus padres el tiempo que el Destino le permitiese.

─ ¿Cómo…? ─ **Preguntaba Charming.**

─ ¿Cómo sobreviví? ─ **terminaba Emma mientras sus padres asentían al mismo tiempo** ─ Pues, no fue sencillo, y para ser honesta, estuve a punto de no hacerlo.

─Así que lo que Killian sintió… ─ **Pronunciaba Snow.**

─ ¿Fue real? ─ **proseguía la Salvadora** ─ Me encantaría decir que no lo fue, pero, sí. El perro de una pareja me encontró agonizando en el Bosque, cerca del Árbol por el que August y yo llegamos a la Tierra sin Magia la primera vez, la ambulancia tardó en llegar y a medio camino al Hospital más cercano… bueno… entré en paro cardíaco.

El semblante de Emma cambió al recordar lo que pasó, no había hablado a detalle con nadie sobre esa parte de la historia.

─ ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? ─ **proseguía Snow tratando de cambiar el tema al ver la penumbra en la mirada de Emma** ─ Porque, se supone que la Maldición fue destruida y al hacerlo la brecha entre los mundos se cerraba.

─Esa es una historia muy larga de contar ─ **respondía Emma haciendo aparecer el pergamino del mapa con su Magia, haciendo que sus padres la miraran con terror** ─. Por ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar el siguiente Calabozo.

─ ¿Cómo es que…? ─ **Inquiría Charming señalando el mapa con el índice derecho.**

─Por lo visto ustedes dos no pueden terminar ninguna pregunta todavía ─ **bromeaba Emma** ─. Al no haber Magia cerca de la herida, esta fue desapareciendo con el tiempo, hasta hace unos días, pero, si no fuera por Azoka, no podría usar mis poderes, y, a decir verdad, de no ser por ella, ni siquiera estaría aquí.

Tras decir esto, Emma señaló hasta la dirección donde Azoka se encontraba, quien solamente saludó tímidamente y asintió.

─Emma ─ **comenzaba Mulán cuando Emma sacó la Daga para pincharse el dedo** ─, sé que estás ansiosa por hallar a Henry y a Killian, pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos descansar un rato?

─Ustedes pueden descansar si así lo desean ─ **respondía Emma mirándolas a todas** ─, pero yo no.

─Creo que esta será la discusión habitual cada que rescatemos a alguien ─ **intervenía Mérida** ─, no descanses por ti, hazlo por ellos, porque, ya viste lo que pasó con Riku.

─La herida no era tan grande ─ **protestaba la Salvadora señalando su clavícula izquierda** ─, por mí no hay problema.

─Emma… ─ **Pronunciaba su madre con voz amenazante.**

La madre de Henry la miró por unos segundos que parecieron horas, y al final, se rindió, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca podría ganarle a su madre.

─ ¡Bien! ─ **bufaba la Salvadora como niña pequeña** ─ ¿Al menos podría saber la ubicación de alguno de los siguientes Calabozos?

Ruby y Mulán asintieron, y antes de que sus padres dijeran otra cosa, Emma se pinchó el índice y dejó caer la gota en el Pergamino. Una vez más, el mapa comenzó a cambiar, mostrándoles otra zona del Bosque Encantado, un lugar muy al Norte, una cueva ubicada dentro del cráter de un volcán inactivo que colindaba con el Noroeste de Agrabah, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Yucus.

─ ¿Quién crees que esté ahí? ¿Garfio o Henry? ─ **Inquiría Mérida.**

─Aguarden ─ **pedía Charming** ─, no creo que Henry esté ahí.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ **Pedía saber su hija.**

─ ¡Es cierto! ─ **exclamaba Bella en el fondo** ─ Henry no está ahí.

─ ¿Cómo lo saben? ─ **Inquiría nuevamente Emma.**

─Regina dijo que no le haría ningún daño y que buscaría ella misma al Quinto Héroe que ocuparía su lugar en el _Centrum Omnia_. ─ **Contestaba Snow.**

─Entonces, si Henry no está ahí, ¿dónde está? ─ **Preguntaba Emma mirando a los tres rescatados.**

* * *

 **Colina de Fuego**

 **Tres Semanas Antes**

El último recuerdo que le vino a la mente fue correr por los pasillos del enorme Castillo de su madre, buscando una salida.

Ahora estaba en el suelo de lo que parecía ser un salón con lava a su alrededor, al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba, se puso de pie inmediatamente, escaneándolo todo, intentando encontrar una salida.

Miró a ambos lados, y sólo encontró dos puertas de hierro a los extremos, sin ningún camino de fácil acceso más que unas cuantas rocas alineadas en forma de sendero que conducían a las orillas del Salón, mientras que al alzar la mirada encontró un enorme agujero, lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien muriera con sólo caer desde ahí, y en dónde apenas reconocía un estrecho pasillo muy arriba de él.

Tragó saliva, y devolvió la mirada a las dos puertas, ambas estaban a la misma distancia, así que, decidió probar primero con la que se encontraba a su derecha. Miró hacia el frente, tomó impulso y dio un salto hasta la primera roca, balanceándose un poco al aterrizar sobre ella.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la plataforma donde despertó pudo darse cuenta que de verdad lo que estaba a su alrededor era lava volcánica, y que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso a partir de ahora.

Con saltos rápidos y precisos logró alcanzar la orilla de la habitación, caminó por el estrecho trozo de tierra firme que tenía enfrente y prosiguió hasta toparse con aquel bloque de roca en el que la puerta se hallaba.

Trepó hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo ahí, así, se levantó y se dirigió directamente a la puerta con la intención de abrirla y salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

No sabía cuál era la razón por la que estaba ahí, sabiendo de antemano que su madre no lo pondría en riesgo, aunque estaba seguro que el resto de su Familia no correría con la misma suerte. Sin Emma cerca, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir ellos solos se reducían con el paso del tiempo, así que ahora dependía de él encontrar la ayuda de alguien más contra lo que Regina haría, y a pesar del enorme dolor que le producía el pensarlo, en algún momento, tendrían que hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de detenerla.

Trató de olvidar ese último pensamiento, y puso su mano en el picaporte, sin embargo, al momento de girarlo, la puerta comenzó a moverse de forma extraña. El Autor dio pasos hacia atrás mientras que la puerta parecía venirse abajo. Cosa que sucedió segundos después, quedando a los pies de Henry, casi a la orilla de ese enorme bloque con una garra tallada en ella.

La puerta volvió a quedarse en su posición inicial, y Henry volvió a mirar a su alrededor sabiendo que por ahí no saldría puesto que la puerta era totalmente falsa.

Bajó del bloque por el lado izquierdo y tomó el sendero que tenía ahí y que lo conduciría hasta la puerta siguiente.

Había cruzado ya medio camino, cuando dos murciélagos aparecieron encima de él. No les habría tomado importancia de no haber sido por el simple hecho de que inexplicablemente, ambos animales estaban envueltos en llamas.

Al verlos aproximándose, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, trepó el enorme bloque, y rezó para que no fuese otra puerta falsa. Una vez que giró la perilla, la abrió completamente rápido entrando sin dudar y la cerró a sus espaldas, dejando a los murciélagos en la otra habitación.

Ahora, estaba enfrente de un pasillo lleno de escaleras, y repleto de más lava por doquier. Henry comenzó a caminar buscando otra forma de salir, pero, las cascadas de roca fluida que descendían lentamente a los lados, yéndose por los lados del lugar donde él se encontraba.

El Autor subió los escalones luego de apagar la capa que su Abuelo le había dado horas antes de que todo esto comenzara. Mientras más ascendía, notó que en efecto, no había otra forma de salir, y todo a su alrededor era lava escurriendo por las paredes de piedra caliza además de un aumento en la temperatura.

Cruzó un pequeño puente y abrió otra puerta de metal usando su capa para evitar una quemadura segura. Hasta ese instante, todo le daba a entender que estaba solo en ese lugar, no había ni un alma por ahí que se cruzara con él, ni un Hada, un Ogro o alguien que le diera alguna idea de dónde estaba.

Al cerrar la puerta se encontró con un largo pasillo en espiral abierto a los lados. Henry corrió a ambos lados para ubicarse, creyendo que todavía estaba en algún Calabozo dentro del Palacio de Regina, no obstante, esa idea se disipó cuando se dio cuenta que a los lados lo único que había eran grandes dunas de arena, y él parecía estar dentro de una enorme Montaña.

El hijo de Emma sabía perfectamente que si regresaba por donde había llegado no obtendría nada porque no existía forma de salir desde ahí, y este pasillo que subía todavía más en espiral no le daba buena espina.

Puso ambas manos en el barandal de su derecha, sólo para recibir una leve descarga eléctrica en respuesta, y eso le daba a entender que no podría salir por ahí aunque lo quisiese.

Sin otra alternativa continuó transitando por el pasillo hasta que llegó al siguiente piso, donde una monumental puerta de hierro lo esperaba. Le echó un vistazo al entorno, y encontró un sinfín de columnas con Dragones tallados en ellos que rodeaban el corredor, y en la puerta, una enorme lengua de fuego color dorado.

En este lugar ya no había una hermosa vista del paisaje, sólo paredes de roca iluminadas por pequeñas lámparas rojas. El chico caminó buscando otra salida, siguió por el final del pasillo, encontrándose con una reja de metal, la cual abrió sin ningún problema, sin embargo, al mirar hacia abajo, muy lejos encontró el Salón en que había despertado no hace mucho.

Al frente estaba otra puerta de hierro igual a la falsa con la que se topó al principio, y a su izquierda estaba otra completamente normal. La abrió y al entrar, se topó con una pequeña habitación circular con un Trono Dorado en el que había un enorme Rubí incrustado en la punta, que cada atardecer, se sincronizaba con el Rubí que estaba frente de él.

Henry revisó con cuidado el Trono buscando alguna puerta secreta que lo condujera a otra habitación, sin embargo, no había nada, lo que significaba el fin del camino, no existía forma natural de salir de ahí, y, por la experiencia que cientos de vídeo juegos y cómics de súper Héroes le dieron, sabía perfectamente que su madre le acababa de mentir y que ahora, él era el Quinto Héroe que se suponía que ella encontraría en otra parte.

─ ¿Sabes? ─ **exclamaba una voz masculina desde algún lugar de la habitación** ─ Cuando la Reina Malvada me ordenó cuidar al Quinto Héroe, por ningún maldito motivo pensé que pudieses ser tú.

Los ojos de Henry buscaron al dueño de aquella voz tan interesante, sabía que la había escuchado en algún lado, pero no podía identificar aún el lugar.

─Por un momento llegué a creer que se trataría de esa mocosa de Camelot, ¿cuál era su nombre? ─ **proseguía el hombre chasqueando los dedos** ─ ¡Ah sí! Ya me acordé, Violet, ¿pero tú?

─ ¿Cómo conoces a Violet? ─ **Preguntaba Henry con desesperación odiándose por no haber encontrado una Espada antes de entrar ahí.**

─De la misma manera que te conozco a ti, _Henry Daniel Mills._ ─ **Concluía el hombre apareciendo detrás del Autor.**

Henry se quedó helado, muy pocos sabían su nombre completo, a decir verdad, sólo Regina y algunos profesores del Colegio lo conocían, y fue en ese momento que lo comprendió todo.

Él no reconoció la voz la primera vez por ser alguien nuevo en su vida, al que conoció hace más de dos meses, cuando Regina y Emma les dijeron a los habitantes de Camelot que comenzaran a resignarse a vivir en Storybrooke y Violet le insistió a su padre para que la dejara ir al Colegio con él.

Ese día conocieron a alguien que ya era un viejo compañero para su Abuela Snow, pero un nuevo amigo para él, su profesor de ciencias de Séptimo Grado.

─ ¿Profesor Andrew? ─ **inquiría Henry dándose la vuelta** ─ ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

El hombre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sobre el mosaico del suelo que tenía cuatro cabezas de Dragón apuntando a los cuatro puntos cardinales en él.

─Philip Andrew es el nombre que tu Madre me dio con esa sucia Maldición Oscura que lanzó ─ **respondía el hombre esbozando una sonrisa extraña** ─, pero, preferiría que te dirigieras a mí como todos lo han hecho antes.

El individuo se detuvo frente a Henry y dejó salir humo de sus fosas nasales, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un color ámbar, justo como los de Lily cuando se convertía en Dragón.

─Entonces, ¿quién es usted? ─ **Preguntaba el Autor separándose de él dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.**

─El Gran y Poderoso Druk ─ **contestaba el sujeto parándose con orgullo** ─, el Dragón del Oeste.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que hace alguien tan imponente aquí encerrado con un niño de trece años? ─ **Continuaba Henry.**

─Es una historia bastante larga, dime, ¿quieres escucharla? ─ **Alegaba Druk caminando hasta el Trono.**

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ **respondía el hijo de Regina tragando saliva** ─ No tengo muchas cosas qué hacer aquí por lo visto.

─Entonces toma nota, joven Mills ─ **pedía Druk sentándose en su querido y reluciente Asiento** ─. Esta será una interesante lección.

* * *

 **Noroeste del Bosque Encantado**

 **El Presente**

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que abandonaron la Aldea de Mulán por indicaciones del líder Daiko, puesto que sus centinelas encontraron a varios miembros de la Guardia Negra aproximándose peligrosamente a sus fronteras. Ahora, Emma y su comitiva estaban acampando en el Bosque a unos diez kilómetros de la frontera con el enorme Desierto de Agrabah, una vez que llegaron ahí, Mulán, Snow y Charming tendieron el Campamento, mientras que Dorothy, Mérida y Ruby buscaban leña y agua, a su vez que Emma y Bella intentaban darle lecciones de Magia a Azoka.

─Puedes hacerlo. ─ **Declaraba Bella mirando a la chica quien trataba de hacer aparecer una bola de fuego.**

─ ¡No puedo! ─ **espetaba Azoka levantándose estrepitosamente** ─ ¡No puedo hacer que una maldita bola de fuego salga de mi mano!

─Relájate ─ **ordenaba Emma alzando su mano derecha** ─. Ya has hecho Magia antes.

─Pero tú sólo me has usado como medio de transporte. ─ **Repelaba la chica.**

─Esto no es diferente. ─ **Afirmaba Bella.**

─ ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera tienes Magia. ─ **Replicaba la chica de la Tierra sin Magia.**

─Estuve casada con un hombre que sabía de Magia de cabo a rabo, y lo vi hacerlo cientos de veces, créeme cuando te digo que sé lo que te estoy diciendo. ─ **Respondía la aún Sra. Gold.**

─ ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ─ **Indagaba Azoka dándose por vencida.**

─La Magia no se trata sólo de pensar sino también de sentir ─ **intervenía Emma** ─. No pienses sólo en crear la bola de fuego, piensa para qué la quieres crear, y qué uso le vas a dar.

─ ¿Qué uso le puedo dar en medio del Bosque que no sea causar un incendio forestal? ─ **Preguntaba Azoka aun incrédula.**

─Eso lo decides tú ─ **respondía la Salvadora** ─, ahora, sólo concéntrate.

Azoka cerró los ojos e hizo lo que Emma y Bella le dijeron, concentrando su Magia en su mano derecha, ya tenía en su mente el convertir la Energía en la bola de fuego, sin embargo, todavía no conseguía la razón por la que estaba conjurando sus poderes. Ese motivo llegó al escuchar la voz Mulán pidiéndole a Ruby que les ayudara a los Charming a terminar de poner la tienda mientras ella acomodaba la leña para encender el fuego.

De pronto, la chica abrió su mano y de ella brotó una pequeña bola de fuego tambaleante, era diminuta, pero parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar a alguien.

Emma y Bella sonreían al ver que por primera vez esa chica les estaba haciendo caso, y todo parecía ir bien hasta que Azoka abrió los ojos y la lanzó justo a la leña que la Guerrera tenía al frente.

─Al menos pudiste esperar a que terminara de acomodar la madera. ─ **Espetaba Mulán poniéndose de pie.**

─Lo siento. ─ **Respondía Azoka jugando con sus manos.**

─Muy bien, ese fue un buen comienzo ─ **intervenía Emma desde su lugar** ─, sigue practicando con esa Bola de Fuego sin lanzársela a nadie por ahora.

─ ¿Y cuándo podré hacer eso de sanar a las personas? ─ **Preguntaba la chica con sumo interés.**

─Esas son clases avanzadas ─ **replicaba la Salvadora levantándose y comenzando a caminar hasta Ruby** ─, son cosas que te enseñaré mucho más tarde.

─Contigo eso no es una garantía. ─ **Mascullaba Azoka sentándose frente a Bella una vez más.**

La antigua Bibliotecaria la miró muy confundida al escucharla decir eso, por más que Azoka trató de ocultarlo a Bella no se le escapó ni una sola palabra, sin embargo, decidió no preguntarle nada, porque de cierta forma entendía que esa oración era cierta con Emma en algunas cosas.

Por su parte, la madre de Henry caminaba hasta Caperucita alejándose de sus padres, quienes la seguían con la mirada, ambos preocupados por ella, puesto que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que se volvieron a ver.

─Para haber estado separados mucho tiempo parece que los tres no tienen mucho de que conversar. ─ **Susurraba Ruby sacando las provisiones para comer.**

─Pues todo parece indicar que mis padres están esperando el momento en que algo los haga despertar de su sueño y yo desaparezca. ─ **Contestaba Emma haciendo aparecer unos cuencos para servir la comida.**

─ ¿Y tú estás esperando lo mismo? ─ **Cuestionaba Ruby.**

─No, es sólo que… estoy pensando algunas cosas. ─ **Respondía la Salvadora.**

─ ¿Qué cosas?

─No sé cómo decirles lo de la Profecía ─ **replicaba Emma** ─, no quiero apagar ese brillo que resurgió en su mirada horas atrás. Por eso trato de evitarlos, porque me duele pensar en esto. Si esto es doloroso para mí, ¿cómo crees que sea para ellos cuando se los diga?

─Te dije hace unas horas que no pensaras en el Futuro ─ **rebatía Ruby** ─, todavía no estás segura de saber si eso realmente ocurrirá.

─Si la de Gold se cumplió, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta no se hará realidad? ─ **inquiría Emma** ─, mientras lo averiguo, y aunque no quiera hacerlo, tendré que ocultarles la verdad.

─ ¿Les mentirás? ─ **Cuestionaba Caperucita muy sorprendida.**

─No será mentir, es sólo que, si no he podido decirle a Bella lo que le pasó a Gold, esto será más difícil de procesar. ─ **Alegaba la Salvadora.**

─ ¿Qué pasó con Rumplestiltskin?

─Y aparentemente tampoco te lo he dicho a ti ─ **observaba Emma señalándola con el índice mientras se mordía el labio** ─. Mira, no les mentiré, sólo no se los diré ahora, lo haré cuando estén todos juntos y será una vez nada más, no quiero tener esa conversación más veces de las que sean necesarias.

─Bueno, pues ya que al fin decidiste, te recomiendo que vayas allá y estés con tus padres lo que resta del día, porque tengo el presentimiento de que terminarán interrogándome en el momento que tú te desaparezcas de mi lado. ─ **Sugería Ruby.**

Emma sólo asintió, dejó los cuencos encima de un par de rocas y obedeció a la mejor amiga de su madre, caminando hasta los Charming apresuradamente. Snow le sonrió y le dio un fuerte apretón en el hombro, mientras Charming le ordenaba entrar a la tienda para terminar de acomodar las cosas al interior de la misma.

Cuando los tres terminaron de poner el Campamento, y las demás de preparar la comida, decidieron darse un descanso y tomar un cuenco para poder cenar al fin.

─Ruby ─ **comenzaba Snow** ─, sé que sonaré como la peor madre del mundo, sin embargo, con la sorpresa de tener a Emma de vuelta y nuestra escapada ya no tuve oportunidad de preguntarles, pero, ¿dónde está Neal?

─Neal y la hija de Robín siguen en la Aldea con mi Abuela, Ashley y Aurora como guardias personales. ─ **Respondía Caperucita.**

─Con todo el tema de su desaparición, buscamos al Hada Azul y ella puso un hechizo de protección por si Regina intentaba hacerles daño otra vez. ─ **Relataba Mulán antes de comenzar a comer.**

─Hablando de Regina ─ **exclamaba David** ─, de verdad tengo ganas de ir en este momento hasta su Palacio para ponerle fin a este infierno.

─Sí ─ **seguía Snow** ─, con Emma aquí será más fácil.

Snow y Charming miraron a su hija muy esperanzados, anhelando que ella les diera la razón, no obstante, su mirada decía otra cosa.

─Pensaba tener esta conversación después, pero veo que no será posible. ─ **Declaraba Emma bajando el cuenco de comida.**

─ ¿Cuál conversación? ─ **Pedía saber Snow apretando la mano de David.**

─Mamá, papá, Regina no es quién está detrás de todo esto. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ **inquiría David** ─ Porque, no creo que Happy haya sido el que te apuñaló hace tres semanas.

─Todos nosotros fuimos víctimas dentro del retorcido juego de un par de _Engendros_ del mal llamados Shaitan y Abaddon Dinistrio, los Hermanos de la Destrucción ─ **comenzaba a explicar la Salvadora** ─. Ellos dos, a través de una de sus habilidades, obligaron a Regina a hacer todo lo que hizo, esa fue la razón por la que cambió tanto durante su desaparición.

─Y el Ente que se supone que se la llevó, ¿trabaja para esos sujetos? ─ **Indagaba su madre.**

─Ellos son el Ente. ─ **Contestaba Emma rápidamente.**

─ ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a Storybrooke? ─ **Continuaba Charming.**

Al escuchar esa pregunta, la mirada de Emma instintivamente se enfocó en Bella, bien se lo había dicho a Ruby horas antes; todavía no sabía cómo le diría a Bella que su esposo llevaba Muerto más de dos meses, no porque no supiera hacerlo, sino porque, si de por sí para ella no era simple la idea de criar a un hijo sola, el saber ahora que el padre ya no existía no parecía algo bueno para ella en este momento.

─Eso forma parte de la historia completa sobre cómo fue que regresé al Bosque Encantado ─ **explicaba la madre de Henry** ─, y eso es algo que contaré mucho después, cuando todos ustedes estén a salvo.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Pedía saber Bella.**

─Porque, eso es un importante asunto que sólo diré una vez. ─ **Afirmaba Emma suspirando.**

Los tres se miraron unos a los otros cuando Emma y sus acompañantes continuaron comiendo, obviamente sin entender lo que la Salvadora trataba de decir. Momentos después, cuando Mérida, Dorothy y Azoka se levantaron luego de terminar de comer, Charming miró hacia las pocas cosas que su hija llevaba consigo, y notó el Escudo que acababa de conseguir del León de Piedra.

─ ¿En qué grado escolar te enseñan a luchar con un Escudo, Emma? ─ **Inquiría David antes de meterse el bocado a la boca.**

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ **Respondía la Salvadora.**

Su padre sólo sonrió y le señaló el Escudo con la mirada.

─ ¡Oh, eso! ─ **contestaba Emma** ─ Riku me lo dio.

Ruby, Mérida y Mulán voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo tras decir eso, sin poder creerlo y mucho menos sin entender la calma con la que lo decía.

─Emma, repite eso. ─ **Ordenaba Mérida.**

─Riku me dio el Escudo.

─Después de la paliza que nos dio y de casi matarte, ¿te dio el Escudo así sin más? ─ **Inquiría Mulán.**

─Bueno, siendo objetiva él no me lo dio, sino que el Escudo me eligió a mí porque demostré ser digna de él al estar dispuesta a dar mi vida por los que amo, así que, cuando lo derroté, Riku dijo que esa cosa me protegería y estaría a mi lado por siempre. ─ **Declaraba la Salvadora.**

─ ¿Esa cosa piensa? ─ **Indagaba Bella.**

─Al parecer es el último vestigio del León… o algo así ─ **alegaba Emma haciendo una mueca de confusión** ─. Da igual, en ese entonces lo único que pensaba era en salvar a mis padres.

─ ¿Y ya sabes usarlo con propiedad? ─ **Retomaba su padre.**

─No sabía que había un manual de cómo usar un Escudo. ─ **Aseguraba la madre de Henry.**

─Sólo son unos cuantos pasos, si quieres puedo enseñarte. ─ **Prometía David con una sonrisa.**

─Esto es por las lecciones de esgrima que Killian me dio semanas atrás, ¿verdad? ─ **Pedía saber Emma también con una sonrisa.**

─Claro que no. ─ **Afirmaba su padre tratando de parecer seguro.**

─David… ─ **Intervenía Snow.**

─ ¡De acuerdo! Sí es por eso ─ **aceptaba David al fin** ─, es sólo que me privó de tus primeras clases.

─A decir verdad, mis primeras maestras con la Espada fueron mamá y Mulán ─ **contestaba la Salvadora mirando a su madre** ─, sin embargo, esa no era la primera vez que Garfio me daba clases.

─Más a mi favor. ─ **Rebatía David bajando el cuenco y cruzándose de brazos.**

─Lo que quiero decir es que no deberías sentir que te hago a un lado, es sólo que tú tenías otras obligaciones aparte de enseñarle a tu hija a usar una Espada para que no la mataran ─ **proseguía Emma** ─. Pero, está bien, enséñame a usar esa cosa.

─Yo creo que eso será hasta mañana, Emma. ─ **Declaraba Ruby señalando al sol escondiéndose detrás de las rocas del valle desértico que llevaba al sendero hacia Agrabah.**

Todos ellos se levantaron y recogieron las cosas antes de ir a descansar. Mientras Mulán se llevaba a Azoka para recoger más agua del riachuelo, Dorothy y Mérida entraban a una de las tiendas para ir a dormir, Emma andaba alrededor del Campamento, revisando cada lugar antes de poner el hechizo de protección y Ruby comenzaba a apagar la fogata, fue ese preciso momento en que Snow, Charming y Bella aprovecharon para cuestionarla sobre lo que Emma no quería decir en ese instante, y a lo que Azoka se refería con que había cosas con las que la Salvadora no era garantía.

Caperucita les dijo que ella no estaba _autorizada_ para decir esas cosas, que Emma y sólo Emma les diría ese gran secreto, diciéndoles que eso era algo que podría significar un cambio radical en su mundo, pero que por más que lo quisiera, no podía decirlo hasta que la Salvadora estuviera dispuesta a hablar.

Sin más, terminó de apagar la hoguera y entró a la misma tienda de la Reina de DunBroch y _Kansas_. Cuando Emma terminó, Bella se dirigió a la tercera tienda que le pertenecía junto con Mulán y Azoka, y los Charming arrastraron a su hija con ellos para que descansara por fin.

A medianoche, Snow se despertó de pronto, la luz de una lámpara era la única iluminación dentro de la tienda y el silencio de la noche inundaba todo. Levantó la vista, y la cama de su hija estaba vacía.

Intuyendo en dónde podía estar, tomó su capa y salió a buscarla. Caminó a un lado del pequeño riachuelo hasta que la halló detrás del tronco de un enorme árbol sosteniendo el pergamino del mapa que les mostró antes.

─Te va a dar un resfrío. ─ **Exclamaba Snow acomodando su capa.**

─ ¡Mamá! ─ **pronunciaba la Salvadora sobresaltándose** ─ ¿Cómo me encontraste?

─Esa es una pregunta bastante tonta sabiendo perfectamente quién soy. ─ **Aseveraba su madre.**

─Es verdad, lo lamento. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─Una mejor pregunta sería: ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí sola?

─No puedo dormir.

─Eso lo sé ─ **afirmaba Snow sentándose al lado de ella** ─, nuestra aventura en el Inframundo me enseñó que hay cosas por las que te privas a ti misma del sueño. A lo que me refería era al porqué.

─Es esta cosa ─ **respondía Emma mostrándole bruscamente el mapa con el brillo destellante en él** ─, se supone que ese brillo me dice el lugar exacto del siguiente Calabozo y según la Bruja que me lo dio, dijo que el brillo aumentaría de intensidad y color porque eso simbolizaba el vínculo afectivo que tengo con cada uno de ustedes.

─O sea que el siguiente puede ser Killian. ─ **Terminaba Snow aun examinando el mapa.**

─O Henry. ─ **Contradecía Emma con la mirada perdida en el agua del riachuelo.**

─Emma, yo realmente dudo que Regina sea capaz de hacerle daño a su propio hijo.

─Regina tal vez no, pero los Dinistrio sí ─ **rebatía la Salvadora con desesperación** ─. Son cinco Calabozos y honestamente no hay un sexto Héroe al que ame tanto como a Henry o a Killian, y créeme que después de ver cómo estaban ustedes realmente tengo miedo de que él esté encerrado.

─Sé que tienes miedo, y que probablemente estés en lo correcto sobre Henry. Pero, sonará a una locura, no obstante, debes mantener la calma. Ir corriendo hasta ese lugar sin descanso alguno no de ayudará a sacar a quién esté ahí. ─ **Exclamaba Snow.**

─Lo dice quién fue a buscar a Regina una hora después de que me vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos. ─ **Espetaba Emma guardando el mapa en su bolsillo.**

─Por eso precisamente te lo estoy diciendo ─ **replicaba su madre** ─, sólo mira cómo nos fue. Emma, estás asustada, lo comprendo a la perfección, y nadie te juzga por ello, pero, tienes algo que nosotros no tuvimos, y eso es que al menos sabes en dónde pueden estar y cómo llegar a ellos, además de un enorme equipo de rescate.

Emma miró a su madre y se rió al escuchar la última parte.

─Piensa esto, cariño, si nosotros tres sobrevivimos a lo que el _Centrum Omnia_ nos estuvo haciendo, ¿qué te hace pensar que Henry no sobrevivirá también? ─ **Declaraba Snow poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hija** **.**

─Creo que tienes razón, si sobrevivió diez años con la Reina Malvada, esto no debe ser problema para él. ─ **Concluía Emma con una débil sonrisa.**

─Ven a dormir un poco, y mañana temprano continuaremos con esto, ¿de acuerdo? ─ **Pedía su madre levantándose y extendiendo su mano.**

La Salvadora la miró de reojo, le sonrió y tomó su mano para volver al Campamento.

─Puedes dormir con nosotros si quieres. ─ **Sugería Snow una vez que entraron a su tienda.**

─ ¿Hablas en serio? ─ **inquiría Emma** ─ Ya no tengo cinco años, además, sería algo incómodo de ver que una mujer de treinta años duerma en medio de sus padres.

─Yo no te conocí a esa edad, y si sentirte acompañada te ayuda a descansar, por nosotros encantados. ─ **Afirmaba su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

─Sólo esta noche. ─ **Prometía Emma comenzando a arrastrar su saco de paja.**

Snow White sonrió al haber convencido a su hija, despertó a Charming y una vez que los tres estuvieron juntos, el silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente. Era extraño, pero Emma tenía que admitir que se sentía bien estar con sus padres una vez más. Y su madre estaba en lo correcto, el estar con las personas adecuadas en ese momento, la hacían sentirse segura y hacía que sus miedos se disiparan, cuando menos por ese instante.

* * *

 **Colina de Fuego**

 **Tres Semanas Antes**

─Entonces, usted forma parte de una sociedad secreta de Mago Dragones llamada la _Hermandad del Fuego_. ─ **Exclamaba Henry mientras Druk caminaba alrededor de él.**

─Así es. ─ **Respondía el Mago Dragón.**

─Y esta Cofradía tenía como principal objetivo destruir a la Orden de los Mata Dragones. ─ **Proseguía Henry.**

─Correcto otra vez, son dos de dos ─ **exclamaba Druk** ─. Aunque, con el tiempo, el propósito fue cambiando, puesto que la vieja Orden de los Mata Dragones no fueron los únicos causantes de poner a unas bestias tan hermosas como son los Dragones en peligro de extinción en el pasado.

─ ¿Los humanos? ─ **Inquiría el Autor.**

─Tu Abuela siempre tuvo razón sobre ti, eres bastante listo ─ **exclamaba Druk parándose junto a él** ─, debe ser por esa chica de Camelot que no ponías atención en mi clase. Por cierto, ¿qué fue de ella?

─Debe estar en casa, muy lejos de todo este conflicto ─ **respondía Henry** ─, pero dígame Profesor Andrew, ¿qué lo motiva a estar aquí?

─ ¿Qué te motivó a ti a enfrentar a la Reina Malvada en primer lugar? ─ **Contestaba el Dragón del Oeste.**

─Yo pregunté primero.

─Responde esto y después yo lo haré. ─ **Aseguraba Druk.**

─Quería respuestas sobre Emma, y las razones por las que mi mamá estaba haciendo todo esto.

─Y vaya resultado el que obtuviste ─ **alegaba Druk con aire burlón** ─, quedándote encerrado en un lugar tan horrendo como este, lejos de los que alguna vez te importaron, sin saber que tu verdadera madre sigue con vida o no, y sin tener la posibilidad de convertirte en el Héroe Legendario que tanto deseaste ser, es una verdadera lástima.

─Ahora responda usted. ─ **Pedía Henry tratando de ignorar ese último comentario de su antiguo profesor.**

─Cuando tu madre nos llevó a todos a Storybrooke durante su Maldición Oscura, nos quitó a todos aquello que más amábamos. ─ **Comenzaba Druk.**

─Eso ya lo sé, leí el libro. ─ **Espetaba Henry.**

─A mí me quitó lo que a los Mago Dragones nos hace especiales, y por veintiocho años, viví sin mi fuego interior ─ **continuaba el Profesor Andrew** ─. Sin embargo, tú y tu madre lo cambiaron todo cuando rompieron el hechizo y Rumplestiltskin trajo de vuelta la Magia, mi llama se encendió, pero, allá en Maine, no encontré un buen motivo para crear el pandemonio sin que Emma o la reformada Reina Malvada acabaran conmigo en un santiamén.

─ ¿Por qué en el año perdido usted no se fue? ─ **Indagaba el Autor mirándolo caminar una vez más alrededor de él.**

─Como todos, fui víctima de la confusión del momento, y cuando apenas me di cuenta tu tía loca ya me había capturado en una jaula especial que me impedía usar mis poderes ─ **comentaba Druk** ─, y en el momento en que tus Abuelos lanzaron la Maldición Oscura, desperté en el granero de esa Bruja Verde aun sin poder usar mis poderes, y la muy descarada me convirtió en uno de sus asquerosos Monos Voladores.

─Mi pregunta aún no ha sido respondida, Profesor. ─ **Repelaba el chico.**

─Volví a la normalidad, y a pesar de todo, me resigné a vivir en Storybrooke, tomé el consejo que Ruby me dio un día en Granny's y comencé de nuevo ─ **continuaba Druk** ─, sin embargo, hace unas horas tuve una charla muy interesante con tu madre. Y ella me habló sobre su idea de regresar a casa y sobre la oportunidad de continuar con el primer propósito de la Hermandad del Fuego.

─La Orden fue destruida hace siglos ─ **replicaba Henry** ─, usted mismo lo acaba de decir.

─Hace más de treinta años en la Montaña de Plata se libró la batalla que marcó el aparente fin de la Orden de los Mata Dragones, dejando a las crías de Dragón libres de andar por el mundo.

─La Masacre Blanca, la batalla de la que Arturo y sus Caballeros huyeron junto con la Llama Eterna, que a su vez se dice que fue extraída de la Zarza Ardiente ─ **respondía Henry ante la mirada de sorpresa de Druk** ─. Violet tuvo tiempo de contarme un poco de la Historia del Relicario de la Mesa Redonda.

─ ¿Quieres que te cuente esa historia? ─ **Curioseaba el Dragón del Oeste.**

Henry asintió y se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

─En el Noroeste del Bosque Encantado, no muy lejos de aquí existía una pequeña Aldea protegida por los dos Mago Dragones más grandes de su época, por supuesto, nadie sabía que lo eran, sólo conocían sus dotes con la Magia ─ **relataba Druk** ─. Un día, Arturo junto con su mano derecha, Sir Percival, llegaron a ese pequeño rincón pidiendo el consejo de los ya ancianos Hechiceros. Ambos estaban en la búsqueda de algún artilugio Mágico que los ayudara a reconstruir esa maldita Espada rota.

─Excálibur. ─ **Declaraba Henry.**

─En efecto ─ **proseguía el Dragón** ─. Esos _Caballeros_ de Camelot les dijeron que escucharon la leyenda de la Zarza Ardiente, creyendo que con ella podrían forjar la Espada de Merlín. Los Hechiceros se negaron, diciéndoles que la Zarza les sería inservible, ya que su único fin era darles energía a las crías de Dragones, Arturo se negó a escucharlos, y usó las Arenas Rojas de Avalon para obligarlos a llevarlos hasta su ubicación exacta.

─La Montaña de Plata. ─ **Concluía Henry.**

─Violet debió darte una gran lección para que supieras hasta el nombre de aquel lugar. ─ **Afirmaba el Dragón del Oeste sonriendo.**

─Además me escabullí en la biblioteca de Camelot y leí las _Crónicas de un Reino Roto_. ─ **Replicaba el Autor.**

─En fin, los Mago Dragones los llevaron hasta allá, y los Caballeros liderados por Sir Percival avanzaron. El regimiento subió por la ladera y entró a la cueva que conducía a los laberintos donde se criaban los Dragones hasta llegar a la Zarza Ardiente ─ **proseguía Druk caminando de un lado a otro** ─. Tomaron una pequeña llama, y los Dragones estallaron, comenzando a atacarlos, sin embargo, uno de esos soldados traía una reliquia familiar consigo; una Espada utilizada por la Orden, y fue acabando con esas inocentes crías que sólo defendían su hogar.

─ ¿Y qué pasó después?

─En medio de la Batalla, Arturo le ordenó a los Hechiceros atacar a los Dragones, y toda la escena se volvió una verdadera tragedia, hasta que llegó un joven Mago Dragón que puso fin a esa masacre, destruyendo al que la comenzó y a la mitad del Regimiento, y dejando escapar a Percival como una advertencia para que nadie más pusiera un pie en la Montaña de Plata ─ **seguía relatando el hombre** ─, ese día ese Hechicero liberó a los sobrevivientes, dejándolos volar libres por el mundo, creando una nueva era.

─ ¿Y qué pasó con el Mago Dragón? ─ **Preguntaba Henry por última vez.**

Druk dejó escapar una risa leve, se detuvo en seco, se paró erguido y extendió los brazos, muy orgulloso.

─Lo tienes justo frente a ti ─ **respondía Druk dejando salir humo por ambas fosas nasales, y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran en un color ámbar** ─. Ese día me convertí en el Mago Dragón más famoso de todos, y gracias a mis logros siguientes fue como mi Leyenda creció todavía más.

─Entonces, ¿por qué alguien tan imponente terminó de custodio de un niño de trece años?

─Cuando tu madre vino a mí y se paró justo en ese mismo lugar me dijo que traería a alguien aquí y que serviría para el _Centrum Omnia_ , y sin dejar que yo pudiera replicarle se largó ─ **narraba el Dragón del Oeste** ─, y horas después tú apareciste en el fondo de este santuario, tu madre volvió aquí luego de dejarte ahí, y me ofreció un trato: si yo me encargaba de ti, ella se haría cargo de acabar con el último miembro de la Orden de los Mata Dragones y con el resto de los humanos de una vez y para siempre. Así ningún Dragón o cualquier otra Criatura tendrán que padecer ese cáncer llamado raza humana.

─ ¿Y quién es ese? ─ **Inquiría Henry.**

─No te diré su identidad, sólo que es una persona muy cercana a ti.

─ ¿Cómo se hará cargo de mí para que el trato se cumpla? ¿Acabará conmigo?

─Debes estar vivo para que el _Centrum Omnia_ succione tu Valentía, así que sólo te encerraré para que no intentes huir a ningún otro lado.

─No si lo evito.

Tras decir esto, Henry intentó correr, pero sus pies no se movieron a ningún lado. Bajó la vista, y se dio cuenta que los tenía pegados al piso.

─En estos últimos meses, descubrí que es muy fácil entretenerte con una buena historia ─ **declaraba el Profesor Andrew** ─. Podría hacerte daño, podría hacerte hasta un mísero rasguño, pero, tienes suerte, me caíste bien cuando te conocí, y no te lastimaré.

─ ¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora?

─Lamento decirte, querido Henry ─ **comenzaba Druk levantando su mano derecha** ─, que eso ya no depende de mí.

Druk chasqueó los dedos haciendo que el piso debajo de Henry desapareciera, dejando solo un disco de mosaico que se llevó al autor con él, encerrándolo en lo más profundo de la tierra.

* * *

 **Noroeste del Bosque Encantado**

 **El Presente**

─Psst… Emma ─ **le susurraba David en el oído** ─ Emma.

Faltaba poco para el alba, y Charming ya estaba despierto por la emoción de poder pasar tiempo con su primogénita después de todo lo que ocurrió semanas atrás y quería comenzar lo más pronto posible.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ **Preguntaba Emma aun dormida.**

─Levántate, ya es hora.

─ ¿Hora de qué?

─De que tu padre te enseñe a usar el Escudo.

─Todavía ni siquiera sale el sol. ─ **Repelaba Emma usando el cobertor para taparse la cara.**

─Estamos justo a tiempo, recuerda que eres la hija de un Pastor. ─ **Insistía David.**

─Llevas más de treinta años sin ser un Pastor, y esta es la primera vez que duermo bien en días ─ **objetaba Emma escondida en el cobertor** ─, así que compórtate como alguien de la realeza y duerme hasta que el sol haya salido y dé suficiente calor.

─De acuerdo ─ **respondía David poniéndose de pie** ─. Entendido, me dormiré.

─Bien. ─ **Exclamaba Emma acomodándose de nuevo en el saco de paja.**

Charming caminó hasta los pies del saco de paja sigilosamente, mientras que Snow se daba la vuelta y abría los ojos mirándolo muy confundida. David puso el índice en sus labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio, y de un momento a otro, tomó a Emma por los pies y la sacó a arrastras de la tienda.

─ ¡DAVID! ─ **chillaba Emma** ─ ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

─ ¡Es hora de entrenar, chica floja! ─ **Respondía Charming entre carcajadas.**

─ ¡SUÉLTAME YA! ─ **Ordenaba Emma tratando de sujetarse del césped.**

Snow se levantó de la cama como de rayo, y los miró desde la entrada de la tienda, incapaz de contener las risas al ver a su esposo arrastrando a su hija por todo el Campamento, mientras ésta última no dejaba de implorarle que la soltara. Era un cómico y tierno momento padre e hija que pensó que jamás iba a volver a presenciar en su vida.

Por su parte, las demás salieron muy alarmadas al escuchar los gritos de la Salvadora, no obstante, cuando vieron de lo que se trataba, bajaron las armas y miraron todo bastante desconcertadas.

─Díganme que esto no lo viviremos todas las mañanas a partir de ahora. ─ **Pedía una suplicante Mulán.**

─Créeme cuando te digo, que yo daría lo que fuera por un momento así con Fergus ─ **replicaba Mérida ante la mirada de Azoka** ─, déjalos disfrutar el tiempo que les queda.

─ ¡DAVID! ─ **Vociferaba Emma todavía tratando de soltarse.**

* * *

 **Choza de la Bruja de DunBroch**

 **Horas Antes**

La luz del atardecer comenzaba a alcanzar las copas de los enormes árboles de aquella ahora lejana tierra de DunBroch cuando la vieja Bruja volvía de su caminata vespertina en busca de ingredientes que ocupaba para todas sus pociones. Esa tarde estaba bastante tranquila, para su parecer, estaba demasiado calmada.

Por lo regular, a esas horas solía encontrarse con soldados de los Clanes Dingwall y McGuffin patrullando por el Bosque, bajo la orden de la Reina Elinor, y Macintosh justo después de que Mérida dejó el Reino junto con Emma.

Con eso en la mente, continuó caminando hasta llegar a su hogar, una vez ahí, atrancó la puerta, y dejó su canasto en la mesa.

─Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes dos aparecieran en mi dulce morada, par de parásitos. ─ **Exclamaba la Bruja cerrando los ojos.**

─No sé a qué parásitos te estés refiriendo, anciana. Aquí sólo está una simple mujer que busca tu ayuda. ─ **Replicaba la Reina Malvada saliendo de su escondite.**

─Los tres sabemos que ustedes dos no vienen sólo por mi ayuda.

─Te escuchas tan extraña cuando te refieres a mí en plural. ─ **Seguía la Reina.**

─Ya déjense de juegos y díganme qué demonios es lo que quieren, porque he de decirles que a mí ni me engañan, sé perfectamente que son ustedes, Hermanos Dinistrio. ─ **Ordenaba la Bruja mirando a la Reina de frente.**

Regina se enderezó y alzó una ceja por orden de los Hermanos, sabiendo estos últimos que no podrían seguir más tiempo con su treta porque a pesar de que lo necesitaran, esconderse era lo que más odiaban.

─Shaitan y Abaddon se preguntan cómo fue que supiste que eran ellos. ─ **Exclamaba la Reina.**

─Cualquiera que quiera mantener a los Reinos libres de la Oscuridad, conoce la leyenda de los hijos de Nimue ─ **respondía la anciana** ─. Ahora, díganme, ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

─Cuando pusiste un pie en este lugar, dijiste que sabías que era cuestión de tiempo para que los Dinistrio llegaran ─ **contestaba Shaitan usando el cuerpo de Regina** ─, así que ya debes conocer nuestro motivo para venir a este asqueroso lugar.

─Sé lo que ustedes ansían alcanzar con el _Centrum Omnia_ , y creo también que es mi deber informarles, que no lo van a conseguir. ─ **Afirmaba la Bruja con una sonrisa burlona.**

─Entonces, también debes saber la identidad de ese Producto de Amor Verdadero que está tratando de interferir con nuestra _noble_ _labor_. ─ **Continuaba Abaddon esta vez.**

─ ¿Noble? ─ **inquiría la Bruja comenzando a reír** ─ ¿Noble? Lo que ustedes llaman _noble labor_ sólo hará que todos y cada uno de nosotros se consuman en un agujero sin fin.

─Es un alto precio que pagar por un bien mayor. ─ **Rebatía Abaddon.**

─ ¿Y cuál es ese "bien mayor"? ─ **Preguntaba la Bruja moviendo los dedos creando unas comillas.**

─No podemos darte más detalles, sólo te diremos que esto traerá un nuevo orden en el Cosmos ─ **respondía Shaitan retomando el control y usando sus poderes para asfixiarla** ─. Ahora, dinos, ¿quién es este Héroe misterioso?

─ ¿Qué no habían traído a su lazarillo para eso? ─ **Musitaba la Bruja poniendo ambas manos en su cuello.**

─Es cierto, lo había olvidado. ─ **Reconocía Shaitan dejando a la Reina tomar de nuevo el control de su cuerpo.**

Regina levantó la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda continuaba estrangulando a la anciana, y comenzó a sentir la Energía Mágica en el ambiente hasta que se detuvo en la mesa de la esquina trasera izquierda, en donde estaba una vieja aguja. En ella, pudo sentir una carga de Energía que pensó que no volvería a percibir en mucho tiempo.

─Así que es verdad ─ **exclamaba la Reina soltando a la anciana** ─, la maldita Salvadora sigue con vida, y ¡está aquí!

─Sí, vino conmigo hace unos días, pidiendo una explicación sobre su Familia, y la Profecía. ─ **Respondía la Bruja poniéndose de rodillas.**

─No me digas que fuiste tan estúpida como para contarle todo. ─ **Pedía saber la Reina cerrando los ojos de rabia.**

─ ¿Y ustedes cómo demonios creen que encontró los Calabozos? ─ **inquiría la anciana empezando a reír** ─ Ella sabe todo, incluso el precio que existe para derrotarlos, y créanme cuando les digo que la Salvadora está completamente dispuesta a pagarlo, díganme, ¿los Hermanos Dinistrio lo están?

─Alguien más venía con ella, ¿quiénes eran? ─ **Indagaba la Reina tomando la aguja.**

─Ustedes dos no pueden hacer un hechizo localizador para hallarla, ni mucho menos su lazarillo si siguen dentro de ella.

─Es por eso que te lo estoy preguntando. ─ **Explotaba Regina caminando hasta la Bruja.**

─Algo me dice que tanto Shaitan, Abaddon y tú, ya saben la respuesta. ─ **Terminaba la anciana.**

─El sujeto al que se lo pregunté no fue muy específico ─ **respondía la Reina** ─, sólo habló de ese Lobo Sarnoso, Dorothy y Mulán. Pero estoy segura de que hay alguien más.

─Pues, si así es como lo piensas, deberías estar en su búsqueda en vez de perder el tiempo con una vieja decrépita. ─ **Exclamaba la Bruja.**

─ ¿Cómo fue que la Salvadora supo de ti? ─ **Indagaba Regina volteando a mirarla.**

─No tengo la menor idea ─ **replicaba la Bruja** ─, aunque yo podría apostar a que cierto Lobo Sarnoso la trajo hasta aquí, quiero decir, tanto ella como esa Guerrera han estado antes en DunBroch.

─ ¿Cuándo fue eso?

─Ya tiene tiempo, cuando Arturo vino con la Bruja del Oeste en busca de algo que le perteneció al padre de la nueva Reina de DunBroch.

─ ¡Ya lo recordé! ─ **exclamaba la Reina levantando la mano** ─, y sé perfectamente quién las está acompañando.

─ ¿Podría iluminarme? ─ **Pedía la anciana.**

─Aquella a la que acabas de mencionar ─ **respondía su Majestad** ─, la mismísima Reina de DunBroch.

El semblante de la Bruja cambió cuando escuchó eso.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella ayuda a la Salvadora? ─ **preguntaba la anciana tratando de ocultar su inquietud** ─, Mérida sabe perfectamente que no puede abandonar DunBroch otra vez.

─Tienes razón, tal vez no esté con ellas, pero, si es que las trajo contigo, bueno, eso la convertiría en una cómplice. ─ **Respondía la Reina.**

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ─ **continuaba la Bruja** ─ ¿Irás corriendo hasta DunBroch para buscarla personalmente y hacerla pagar?

─Creo que sabes leer la mente, vieja Bruja ─ **aseveraba Regina levantándola con su Magia** ─. Y si es que esa pelirroja insolente está ayudando a la Salvadora, pues déjame decirte que no le irá nada bien a sus queridos súbditos.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Regina miró a su alrededor, encontrando todas las figuras de osos tallados en madera que la vieja solía hacer y coleccionar.

─ ¿Te has dado cuenta que la cantidad de Osos disminuyó de forma considerable en los últimos años? ─ **inquiría la Reina con voz amenazante** ─ Creo que podríamos considerarlos como los _Dragones_ de nuestra época, aunque, algo me dice que eso está a punto de cambiar.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, la Reina Malvada le rompió el cuello a la Bruja, dejando caer su cuerpo ya sin vida justo frente a ella.

Después de eso, ella simplemente desapareció, dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia el Castillo de DunBroch, mientras que en el fondo de su mente, Shaitan y Abaddon sonreían al darse cuenta de que por fin habían domado completamente a Regina, y tenían en su poder a la Reina Malvada.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **El Presente**

Luego de ese raro momento padre e hija en el que David soltó a Emma cerca del riachuelo, la Salvadora se puso de pie y lo miró molesta, mientras que él intentaba fallidamente ocultar su risa. Ya una vez bien despierta, se llevó a su hija con él y ambos comenzaron a entrenar.

Charming se veía bastante emocionado cuando le enseñó los movimientos básicos, para después comenzar a atacarla. En el momento en que David dio el primer golpe con un pedazo de rama, Emma aplicó lo que recién aprendió y detuvo el ataque, sin embargo, el Escudo mandó a volar a su padre muy lejos de ella.

Snow corrió para levantarlo, y les sugirió que usaran otra cosa hasta que la batalla real comenzara. Y así lo hicieron, la madre de la Salvadora cortó un pedazo del tronco de un viejo árbol, y luego de adecuarlo un poco, David y Emma volvieron a practicar.

Durante el almuerzo, Emma les contó que tuvo que usar el arco de Mérida para derrotar al primer custodio, y en ese momento, Snow se ofreció a darle clases personales de tiro con Arco. Al ver la ilusión en su rostro, no tuvo Corazón para decirle que no, quedando las dos para entrenar al día siguiente, luego de otra discusión sobre tomar un respiro.

Mientras David y Emma seguían con su entrenamiento, Mulán miraba a Azoka intentando crear una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, y sin previo aviso, se levantó y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

─ ¿Ahora qué quieres? ─ **Inquiría Azoka con fastidio.**

─Atácame. ─ **Ordenaba la Guerrera alzando sus puños.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **respondía Azoka** ─ ¿Se te zafó un tornillo? No voy a atacarte.

Mulán le soltó un golpe de inmediato, y la chica lo esquivó sin ningún problema.

─ ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Mulán? ─ **Espetaba Azoka poniéndose de pie.**

─ ¡Soy tu enemigo! ¡Atácame! ─ **Replicaba Mulán.**

Ruby, Mérida y Dorothy ya ni siquiera les prestaban atención, acostumbrándose ya a esa clase de comportamiento, sin embargo, Snow comenzaba a correr para intervenir, aunque, se detuvo a medio camino al ver que Azoka derribó a Mulán sin problemas.

─ ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ─ **Inquiría Mulán desde el suelo.**

─He tomado clases de defensa personal casi desde que comencé a caminar. ─ **Respondía Azoka ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.**

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─ **Indagaba la Guerrera una vez que estuvo de pie.**

─Porque jamás me lo preguntaste ─ **respondía Azoka** ─, sólo te dedicas a aventarme una Espada y arrojarme al suelo cada que se te antoja. Al menos es bueno ver que pude regresártela una vez.

Mulán y Azoka se miraron unos segundos hasta que ambas se dieron cuenta que todavía estaban tomadas de la mano, al instante se soltaron, y Mulán se puso en guardia una vez más.

─Vamos a ver si consigues derribarme una segunda vez ─ **exclamaba Mulán** ─, hace un momento tuviste suerte, pero la próxima no te será tan fácil.

─Deja de fanfarronear y comienza a atacar. ─ **Replicaba Azoka con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

Esos dos días se pasaron rápido para la Salvadora y compañía. Emma había conseguido una cierta paz interior durante ese tiempo, logrando que la preocupación por dos de sus tres hombres favoritos en todo el mundo aminorara con el paso de las horas, dejando que sus padres disfrutaran de su cercanía, como una forma de recompensarlos por lo que indirectamente les hizo pasar, y así también guardando nuevos y bellos momentos que sabía que le durarían para siempre, y prefería dejar esos recuerdos en su Familia antes de su inminente final.

Esa noche, Emma sacó el mapa una vez más, y junto a Ruby y Mulán comenzó a planear su siguiente misión, Snow y Charming se ofrecieron a ayudarla, sin embargo, su hija se los impidió en ese instante.

─Repite eso, Emma ─ **pedía Snow cruzándose de brazos** ─. ¿Cómo que no podemos acompañarte?

─Es por su propia seguridad. ─ **Replicaba Emma cruzándose de brazos.**

─ ¿Y qué hay de tu propia seguridad? ─ **inquiría Charming** ─ ¿Qué pasará contigo allá si alguien te ataca?

─Ruby, Mulán y las demás siempre están conmigo, no pasará nada ─ **respondía la Salvadora ante la mirada desconcertada de sus padres** ─. Todo saldrá bien.

Al ver que la mirada de sus padres se endurecía y la observaban con molestia, la Madre de Henry se acercó a ellos y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su nivel.

─Escuchen ─ **pedía Emma tomando sus manos** ─, no quiero que crean que los estoy cambiando. De verdad, no saben lo mucho que me gustaría que ustedes dos estuvieran luchando a mi lado codo a codo, pero, no pueden estar ahí.

─Sabemos que tratas de protegernos cariño ─ **replicaba Snow mirándola a los ojos** ─, pero nosotros sabemos cuidarnos solos, y, si de nuestra cuenta corre el que tú salgas de ese Calabozo sin ningún rasguño, no dudes en que lo haremos.

─No lo entienden ─ **continuaba Emma** ─, ni Bella o ustedes dos pueden entrar a esas Prisiones.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ **Intervenía David.**

─Ayer les expliqué cómo funcionaban los Calabozos, y lo que significaban ustedes para el _Centrum Omnia_.

─Sí, somos un Sacrificio, eso lo sabemos. ─ **Replicaba su padre.**

─Bella, mamá y tú están conectados al _Centrum Omnia_ , por lo tanto, ninguno de los tres puede estar dentro de los Calabozos por más de diez minutos. ─ **Explicaba la Salvadora.**

─ ¿Qué es lo que nos sucederá? ─ **Inquiría Snow.**

─La Magia Oscura dentro de los Calabozos acabará con su vida. ─ **Intervenía Mérida.**

─Es por eso precisamente por lo que no me pueden acompañar hasta allá, no porque no los quiera yo ahí ─ **afirmaba la Salvadora con una sonrisa** ─, los amo demasiado como para ponerlos en riesgo. Además, en estos dos días ustedes dos me han dado clases de defensa y ataque, ¿no se supone que son para que no me mataran?

David y Snow sonrieron orgullosamente luego de ese último comentario.

─Tú ganas, Emma ─ **declaraba David con una sonrisa** ─, pero no impedirás que te acompañemos hasta la entrada del Calabozo.

─De acuerdo. ─ **Replicaba Emma tornando los ojos.**

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan? ─ **Pronunciaba Mulán.**

─Primero, tenemos que llegar a Yucus ─ **respondía Emma poniéndose de pie** ─, necesitamos municiones y un lugar donde quedarnos.

─ ¿Por qué no volvemos al Jolly Roger? ─ **Preguntaba la hija de Dasan.**

─Eso implicaría usar más Magia de la debida, y si de por sí Shaitan y Abaddon suponen mi regreso, posiblemente eso les dé más razones para creerlo con más ímpetu. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

─Emma tiene razón, hay que hacer esto como siempre, con la mínima discreción posible. ─ **Terminaba Ruby.**

─Entonces, así lo haremos ─ **pronunciaba la Salvadora retomando la palabra** ─. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana nos espera un día intenso.

Sin embargo, esa noche, ella no durmió. Aprovechó el momento en que sus padres no hicieran ningún ruido más que el de sus respiraciones y salió de la tienda para pensar.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que fuera a pasar cuando llegaran a ese lugar, pensaba en Killian y en Henry. Muy en el fondo, todavía esperaba que lo que sus padres le dijeron fuera cierto, sin embargo, sabían perfectamente que no había muchas personas que amara más que a su pequeño hijo.

Esa noche, Emma estaba afuera, sentada en una roca mirando al frente, dejando que su mente viajara y se perdiera entre los delgados troncos de los árboles, con el libro de cuentos en las piernas, abierto en la ahora página rasgada en donde había una ilustración de Killian y ella durante su aventura en el tiempo.

─Una linda noche, ¿no lo crees? ─ **Preguntaba Charming detrás de ella.**

─ ¡David! ─ **exclamaba Emma dando un salto que le hizo dejar caer el libro** ─ Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

─ ¿Hacer qué? ─ **replicaba David cruzando los brazos y fingiendo confusión** ─ ¿Dejar de admirar la belleza de una noche tranquila?

Emma comenzó a reírse, mientras que David caminó hasta el libro.

─ ¿Qué le pasó?

─No tengo la menor idea ─ **contestaba la Salvadora cuando Charming pasó de página** ─, ya estaba así cuando lo hallé.

─ ¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

─Vine a pensar. ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─No me lo tomes a mal, Emma, pero últimamente estás pensando demasiado.

─ ¿Te molesta que piense?

─En lo absoluto ─ **afirmaba David** ─, lo que me molesta es verte tan preocupada.

─No tienes de qué alarmarte, son cosas que resolveré con el tiempo. ─ **Alegaba Emma tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.**

─Quiero creerte, de verdad, y hacer eso sería mucho más fácil si no tuvieras esa mirada de cuando algo te molesta ─ **respondía Charming** ─, Emma, te conozco, pero a veces tienes que dejarnos ayudarte, que para eso somos tus padres, ya no tienes que cargar con este peso tú sola, ahora tienes una Familia, y la Familia siempre se apoya.

La madre de Henry cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, quería decirle lo de la Profecía y que probablemente moriría, pero, sabía lo que eso significaba, ya le había costado mucho trabajo convencerlos de no entrar con ella al siguiente Calabozo, y si les contaba sobre su destino próximo, no la dejarían hacer nada. Además, seguía sin querer tocar el tema. Desde el momento en que la Bruja le explicó lo que sucedería con ella, intentó hacerse a la idea, y dejó de pensar en eso después de hablar con Ruby, no quería hablar con nadie en concreto de eso porque si lo decía en voz alta lo haría real. Estaba aterrada, de eso no había duda, no quería abandonarlos, ni hacerlos pasar un dolor más grande que el que ya experimentaron en el pasado, sin embargo, tenía que mantenerse enfocada en su misión, así que, sólo podía decirle a su padre una media verdad, que en ese instante parecía lo más adecuado.

─Tienes razón, debo permitirles ayudarme ─ **reconocía Emma** ─. Hay algo muy grande que me ha estado molestando desde que puse un pie en el Bosque Encantado, es una gran verdad que no me gusta decir en voz alta, algo que cambiará todo si es que sucede al final.

─Eso fue lo que Ruby contestó hace dos días, pero, por favor, dime ¿cuál es esa gran verdad? ─ **Pedía Charming hincándose para verla a los ojos.**

─Como lo mencioné antes, es algo que sólo pronunciaré una vez ─ **respondía Emma** ─, aunque, sí hay algo que puedo contarte.

─Adelante, hazlo.

─He tenido mucho miedo por todos ustedes ─ **declaraba la Salvadora** ─, y no es sólo desde que me enteré de lo que les estaban haciendo, sino desde aquel día en Storybrooke, el día del Funeral de Robín.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque, he vivido con la culpa por su Muerte, y me he torturado por no poder protegerlos a ustedes cuando debí hacerlo.

En ese momento, su hija se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

─A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubiese utilizado mis poderes de la forma en que los usé ─ **continuaba Emma** ─, ¿qué habría sucedido si en lugar de tratar de atacar al Ente, sacase a Robín del camino? ¿Por qué demonios salí huyendo aquel día? ¿Por qué dejé que mis emociones me llevaran hasta ese lugar? ¿Por qué no hice más por ustedes durante mi lucha con Regina?

David se puso de pie y caminó detrás de ella cuando su hija se volteó y cruzó de brazos.

─Mulán y las demás creen que estoy llevando todo esto de maravilla, sin embargo, no es así ─ **exclamaba la Salvadora luego de un rato** ─. Ruby me ha dicho que me calme y deje de pensar en el futuro, y de verdad lo estoy intentando, pero súmale a eso todo lo que te acabo de contar, y no tienes un buen resultado.

─El día que todo pasó, cuando regresamos del Inframundo y estábamos en tu casa luego de dejar a Regina en la suya, platiqué con Killian en el momento en que tu madre te llevó a dormir, ¿quieres saber lo que me dijo? ─ **Exclamaba Charming.**

La Salvadora encogió los hombros a modo de respuesta.

─ "¿Sabes Dave? En últimas fechas, viendo a Emma tan desesperada y casi a punto de perder la cabeza por todo lo que está ocurriendo, me he dado cuenta de la enorme carga que lleva bajo sus hombros al ser la Salvadora. Me parte el Alma verla así, sabiendo que aunque no lo quiera, no tendrá ningún día libre de esto, y que sus decisiones pueden ser cruciales para la existencia de quienes la rodean. Y sé perfectamente que es por esa razón que se está torturando mentalmente desde que Robín cayó por el Acantilado, ella sabe que fue un accidente, pero también que fue su decisión lo que lo provocó."

─ ¿Él dijo eso? ─ **Preguntaba Emma dándose la vuelta.**

─Todavía no termino ─ **respondía Charming** ─. "David, quiero ayudarla con esto, quiero que sepa de una buena vez que no está sola, y que puede contar conmigo cuando esta clase de cosas sucedan. Porque siendo honestos, sabemos que esta tragedia no la va a olvidar en un buen rato, sino es que nunca, y mucho menos teniendo a Regina enfrente recordándoselo todo el tiempo."

─Eso me lo dijo antes del Funeral. ─ **Recordaba Emma con una sonrisa triste.**

─ ¿Y por qué en estas tres semanas no le has hecho caso? ─ **inquiría David** ─ Emma, nadie te culpa por haber decidido atacar al Ente, tú no sabías que se esfumaría en el acto, así como nadie te reprocha el haber huido aquel día, todos te conocemos y sabemos que a veces necesitas un tiempo para ti. Aunque, no sé si lo sepas, pero Killian quería salir corriendo tras de ti en ese instante, sólo se detuvo porque Henry se lo pidió. Y, lo que ocurrió durante la pelea con Regina, nadie te ha dicho nada, porque nadie te pidió que hicieras lo que hiciste. En realidad, de no haberlo hecho, de verdad habrías Muerto.

La Salvadora cerró los ojos y llevó su mano instintivamente a su cuello, donde estaba la herida.

─Si hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años es que todo pasa por una razón, y no debemos lamentarnos por lo que pudimos o no hacer, lo que tenemos que hacer es mirar siempre hacia adelante y aprender de nuestros errores, porque, lo queramos o no, son esas malas experiencias las que nos ayudan a crecer como personas ─ **proseguía su padre** ─, así que, si aquello que te atormenta es algo que no puedes decirme todavía, no te mortifiques. Tampoco te tortures con algo que ya pasó y que no puedes cambiar, sólo piensa en el aquí y el ahora, y como siempre te he dicho, atesora los buenos momentos por pequeños que sean.

La Salvadora caminó de forma automática y abrazó a su padre, éste último, acunó la cabeza de Emma con su mano.

─Vamos a dormir ─ **pedía David** ─, tenemos que descansar, porque estoy seguro de que mañana comenzaremos con una larga caminata.

─Te tomaré la palabra, papá. ─ **Exclamaba Emma comenzando a bostezar.**

─Apresurémonos antes de que tu madre se dé cuenta de nuestra desaparición. ─ **Exclamaba David ofreciéndole el brazo para caminar juntos.**

Regresaron a la tienda y para su fortuna, Snow seguía perdida en el mundo de los sueños. Cada quien se acostó sobre su saco de paja e hicieron exactamente lo mismo que la madre de la Salvadora. Al principio, a Emma le costó trabajo, sin embargo a la media hora de dar vueltas, consiguió quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **Castillo de DunBroch**

 **Dos Días Antes**

Dingwall, McGuffin, Macintosh y la Reina Elinor se quedaron inmóviles esa noche cuando un remolino color púrpura apareció en medio del Salón del Trono del Castillo.

Al instante de que este se disipara, todos dejaron escapar un grito ahogado al ver a la mítica Reina Malvada ahí. Regina abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa siniestra cuando alzó el rostro para ver el terror e incertidumbre que había provocado con su entrada.

Elinor dio un paso al frente mientras que la Reina observaba a cada soldado, examinando uno a uno su terror.

─Se ha dicho mucho de la Reina Regina en estos últimos años ─ **pronunciaba la madre de Mérida con firmeza** ─, pero tengo que admitir que es una verdadera sorpresa tenerla en la Majestuosa tierra de DunBroch, lo que también me hace preguntar, ¿qué la trae a nuestro Reino?

Regina no contestó, en su lugar, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar Magia con su mano derecha. Al encontrar la fuente de dónde provenía la esencia, caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella ante la mirada molesta de Elinor.

─No es mucho, es sólo que andaba por la Colina de Piedras, y decidí pasar a saludar a mi querida amiga Mérida. ─ **Respondía la Reina Malvada.**

Macintosh fue capaz de percibir algo maligno en sus palabras, y sin que Elinor o la Reina se dieran cuenta movió la cabeza hacia sus viejos amigos y ambos comenzaron a prepararse para un posible ataque.

─Mi hija no está recibiendo visitas en este momento. ─ **Pronunciaba Elinor aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su visitante.**

─Eso es, ¿por qué no puede?, o, ¿por qué no está en este Castillo? ─ **Inquiría la Reina regresando la mirada hacia su anfitriona.**

─Mérida acaba de emprender un viaje alrededor de estas tierras, y no me dijo cuándo planea volver. ─ **Respondía Elinor.**

La Reina dejó escapar una risa para después dar un fuerte pisotón que creó una onda expansiva que le permitía escanear la enorme tierra del Clan DunBroch.

─Debes saber que las mentiras no te llevan a nada bueno, Elinor. ─ **Pronunciaba la Reina Malvada dando rápidos pasos hacia el Trono.**

─No sé a lo que te refieras, Regina, yo no estoy mintiendo. ─ **Afirmaba Elinor.**

─Tu querida hija no se encuentra ni siquiera en Camelot, Elinor, y no sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que alguno de los presentes lo sabe.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quiere con la Reina Mérida? ─ **Inquiría Macintosh dando un paso al frente.**

─En realidad con ella no quiero nada ─ **confesaba la Reina mirándolo de arriba a abajo** ─, sino con una Rubia de ojos Verdes que viaja con ella.

Macintosh miró a sus amigos y a la madre de Mérida en busca de respuestas, hasta que recordó a aquella mujer que detuvo la flecha de su Reina con una sola mano.

─Es mi deber informarles que de nada les servirá volver a mentir, porque puedo sentir la Energía Mágica de la Salvadora todavía en el ambiente.

─Es verdad ─ **exclamaba Elinor dándose por vencida** ─, la Salvadora estuvo aquí. Y ambas se marcharon ese día con el fin de encontrar algo que te detuviera de la locura que estás por emprender.

La Reina comenzó a reír como una maniaca tras escuchar eso.

─Es bueno ver que algunas personas todavía poseen su imaginación intacta ─ **replicaba la Reina** ─, pero agradezco tu cooperación.

Shaitan y Abaddon usaron la Magia de Regina y tomaron la Corona que reposaba en el Trono de Mérida, sabiendo que ni aunque tuvieran algo de Emma en sus manos podrían hacer un Hechizo localizador, y así se decidieron por un objeto de la Reina de DunBroch, haciendo que la Corona comenzara a flotar fuera del Castillo.

─Yo seguiré desde aquí, Elinor, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

─Lo que sea que intentes, Emma te derrotará. ─ **Aseguraba Elinor caminando hasta ella.**

─No sin pagar el precio, lo que me recuerda ─ **exclamaba la Reina levantando el índice izquierdo** ─, que ustedes tienen un precio que pagar por tratar de esconderme la verdad.

Los Soldados de los cuatro Clanes se alzaron en armas y arremetieron contra ella, sin embargo, la Reina los congeló en su misma posición.

─Si vas a matarnos, hazlo ya. ─ **La retaba Elinor.**

─ ¿Y dejar que su castigo termine ahí? No gracias ─ **respondía la Reina luego de reír cínicamente** ─. No querida, prefiero que Mérida los busque el resto de su vida a que sepa que todo su pueblo está en el Inframundo con un sinfín de Asuntos Pendientes.

─Entonces, ¿cuál será tu castigo? ─ **Indagaba la madre de Mérida con resignación.**

La Reina le echó un vistazo al oso disecado que Fergus siempre guardó como un Trofeo.

─Espero, mi querida Elinor, que no hayas olvidado lo que se siente andar en cuatro patas y tener que pescar en el río para comer, porque lo volverás a hacer una vez más, todos ustedes en realidad. ─ **Respondía Regina antes de lanzar su Hechizo.**

─Es algo bueno saber que esto no durará para siempre. ─ **Exclamaba Elinor por última vez.**

─Sigue soñando. ─ **Pronunciaba Regina por sin dejar de mirarla.**

La Reina volvió a sonreír y usó su Magia combinada con la de los Dinistrio para convertir a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquel Reino en una completa manada de osos negros, para después, seguir a la Corona de la hija de Fergus hasta que la vio hundirse en el fondo del mar, sabiendo que la Salvadora la había protegido con su Magia y por esa razón el Hechizo ya no la encontrada. Mientras que, muy lejos de ahí, Mérida sentía un vacío en el estómago, creándole una incertidumbre y miedo que no alcanzaba a entender.

* * *

 **Desierto de Agrabah**

 **El Presente**

Emma y compañía partieron de su campamento al despuntar el alba y a mediodía ya habían entrado en el aparentemente infinito desierto que los conduciría a la pequeña ciudad de Yucus en donde dejaría a sus padres y se pondría en marcha para rescatar a quien estuviera ahí metido.

A la mitad del camino, y luego de unos cuantos espejismos encontraron un pequeño oasis donde decidieron reabastecer sus suministros de agua, y tomar un ligero y rápido descanso.

─ ¿Qué tú no tienes calor? ─ **Inquiría Azoka dirigiéndose a Mulán y dejándose caer en el poco césped que había.**

─Fui entrenada para sobrevivir los climas más extremos. ─ **Replicaba la Guerrera llenando su bota de cuero.**

─ ¿Desde hace cuánto no estás en servicio? ─ **Preguntaba Azoka.**

─ ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ─ **Replicaba Mulán cruzándose de brazos.**

─ ¡Ay por Dios! ─ **espetaba Dorothy** ─ ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!

─ ¿En algún momento ustedes dos dejarán de pelear? ─ **Indagaba Mérida.**

─Yo no lo hago con el fin de pelear, sólo que cierta persona se pone mucho a la defensiva. ─ **Alegaba Azoka.**

─Tú también te pones a la defensiva así que mejor no digas nada. ─ **Intervenía Emma mirándola a los ojos.**

Azoka cerró la boca y se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo perfectamente que Emma tenía toda la razón, luego de reabastecerse, emprendieron nuevamente su camino hacia Yucus.

El Desierto parecía interminable luego de dos horas de seguir andando, en ese momento, Azoka se acercó a Mulán quién no dejaba de sudar a costa del extremo calor que se sentía.

─La pregunta de hace rato fue porque al parecer hay cosas que no puedes dejar de lado luego de tantos años. ─ **Exclamaba Azoka mirando al frente.**

─Explícate. ─ **Ordenaba Mulán poniéndose a la defensiva otra vez.**

─Tranquila, no es para que te enfades, sólo te lo decía porque siento que a veces necesitas relajarte. ─ **Replicaba Azoka tratando de suavizar las cosas.**

─ ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en esto? ─ **Inquiría Mulán.**

─Porque como te dije una vez, yo podría apostar a que eres graciosa si tan sólo te tomaras un respiro de este numerito de tratar de hacerte la fuerte ─ **respondía Azoka** ─, no te guardes nada, ya no estás en el ejército, esto no es una guerra aunque no lo parezca, debes dejar de pensar menos y sentir más.

─La última vez que dejé que mis sentimientos salieran a flote lo único que conseguí fue un Corazón Roto. ─ **Confesaba Mulán bajando la voz.**

─ ¿Y sólo por qué alguien te rompió el Corazón vas a volverte una masa andante sin emociones? ─ **indagaba Azoka** ─ Déjame decirte que te estás perdiendo de una buena vida de ser así.

Mulán apretó la quijada en respuesta, y se levantó el cuello del uniforme.

─Cuando quieras un uniforme más _ad hoc_ con este lugar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. ─ **Pronunciaba la chica separándose de ella.**

La Guerrera la miró alejarse, y trató de no hacerle caso a Azoka, mientras que comenzó a quitarse los guantes negros de cuero que siempre traía puestos.

Al atardecer llegaron a un abismo por el que cruzaba un grande y turbulento río muy en el fondo, todos caminaron por el puente colgante y llegaron hasta una gigantesca reja hecha de hierro y madera.

─Tienen que estar bromeando. ─ **Exclamaba Emma mirando la reja.**

─Y al parecer no hay otra forma de cruzar. ─ **Agregaba Snow mirando alrededor.**

Bella se acercó un poco hasta la puerta, y dos figuras extrañas aparecieron en la torre del vigía.

─ ¡Alto! ─ **ordenaba un guardia** ─ ¡Nadie entra a Yucus sin autorización del Sultán!

─Creo que podrían hacer una excepción con nosotros. ─ **Exclamaba David alzando la vista.**

─ ¿Quién te crees para pedir algo así? ─ **Inquiría el Guardia con furia.**

─Su identidad no importa ─ **intervenía Emma** ─. Pero, estoy segura que harán una excepción si es la Salvadora quién lo pide, ¿verdad?

Otro Guardia apareció al lado del primero y ambos la miraron muy confundidos.

─ ¿No se suponía que el Salvador era esa maldita _Rata Callejera_ , Faruk? ─ **Inquiría el Guardia.**

Faruk miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido, examinándolos uno por uno.

─ ¿De dónde provienen todos ustedes? ─ **Preguntaba Faruk con firmeza.**

─Eso es algo que estaremos dispuestos a revelar una vez que crucemos esta puerta. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

Faruk miró a su compañero y movió su cabeza para darle la orden de bajar de la para continuar el interrogatorio en el suelo. Luego de eso, ambos cayeron frente a sus visitantes en un instante.

Ambos Guardias llevaban el mismo uniforme, que constaba de un pantalón y chaleco negros, camisola blanca, botas marrones y turbante color crema con una enorme joya en el centro, la de Faruk era roja, y la del otro Guardia era azul.

─Dígame, Salvadora, ¿por qué no quieren decirnos sus identidades? ─ **Proseguía Faruk.**

─Estamos en una misión de rescate, si se le puede llamar así, y por ende no podemos decirle quiénes somos a cualquiera ─ **respondía Emma** ─, es más, con haberle dicho mi título he puesto en peligro toda la Operación.

El Guardia la observó directamente a los ojos, buscando alguna reacción que le ayudara a identificar alguna mentira en sus palabras, sin embargo, no pudo hallarla, porque lo que Emma decía era completamente cierto. De pronto, dirigió su mirada a los demás, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

─Mishal ─ **exclamaba Faruk volteando a mirarlo** ─, regresa y abre las puertas.

Todos los presentes lo miraron confundidos tras escucharlo, sin entenderlo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que me estás pidiendo? ─ **pedía saber Mishal** ─ No sabemos quiénes son, ellos podrían representar una verdadera amenaza para Agrabah.

─Yo no he encontrado pecado en ellos hasta este momento, así que no veo ningún inconveniente en dejarlos entrar. ─ **Respondía Faruk.**

Mishal sólo asintió y de otro salto regresó a la torre del vigía para abrir las puertas de una vez.

─No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? ─ **Curioseaba Bella.**

─Bien pude haber acabado con todos ustedes en un santiamén ─ **comenzaba Faruk ante la mirada incrédula de Emma** ─, sin embargo, como ya lo oyeron, no he encontrado alguna mala intención hasta ahora.

El Guardia se dio media vuelta y caminó mientras las gigantescas puertas continuaban abriéndose.

─Además, en Yucus somos bastante pacíficos, y siempre preferimos las palabras antes que la fuerza bruta.

─Tengo que decir, que esta es la cosa más rara que nos ha pasado en estos días. ─ **Exclamaba Azoka mirando a Emma.**

─Sí, en eso tienes razón ─ **añadía la Salvadora** ─, esto supera al Detective Tate y el Bate de Beisbol en el Apartamento de Neal…, y por mucho.

─Espero que tengas razón, Faruk. ─ **Anhelaba Mishal cuando la comitiva de Emma entró por completo al área limítrofe de Yucus.**

─ ¿Alguna vez he dejado que el mal traspase por esta puerta, Mishal? ─ **inquiría el Guardia levantando la mano para señalarla** ─, sólo hay una manera de obtener información de ellos, y es ésta, además, no me creas un completo estúpido, los dejé entrar, mas no les permitiré deambular por nuestras preciadas calles. Así que, eso significa que tú y yo, los llevaremos con los Maestros Labíb y Mustafá, ellos sabrán que hacer a partir de que se los pongamos enfrente.

Mishal asintió y usó el mecanismo para cerrar las puertas una vez más, mientras Faruk los llevaba a donde había dicho con anterioridad. Mientras caminaban por aquella pequeña ciudad, notaron que, al parecer, la gran mayoría se dedicaba al mercadeo e intercambio de bienes al encontrar un sinfín de puestos alrededor de la plaza principal, en donde muy al fondo se podía distinguir un pequeño Palacio de color dorado.

El Guardia los llevó hacia la izquierda, cruzando toda la plaza y los condujo hasta un edificio al final de un pasillo solitario de varios niveles, con dos enormes banderas a los lados; una roja con un Halcón dorado con las alas extendidas en ella, y una azul con una Cobra negra en el centro.

Faruk los hizo pasar y luego de atravesar un laberintico camino, los metió en la habitación principal, en la que había una enorme mesa redonda con catorce sillas a su alrededor y un enorme mapa de Agrabah sobre la misma.

Frente a ellos estaba un enorme vitral que mostraba a dos hombres con túnicas blancas, y un pequeño Regimiento con trajes iguales a los de Faruk, caminando hacia lo que parecía un enorme y feroz tigre de bengala.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ **Inquiría Mulán.**

─Un mosaico que representa la creación de Yucus como ciudad ─ **respondía Faruk** ─. El día que nacieron también los Guerreros de Yuxik.

─He oído hablar sobre ellos. ─ **Continuaba la Guerrera.**

─Eso debe ser porque los Soldados de tu Emperador ayudaron a Agrabah hace mucho tiempo atrás. ─ **Intervenía un hombre maduro de cabello negro con barba cerrada poco poblada que apareció desde la esquina superior derecha de la habitación.**

─Maestro Labíb. ─ **Exclamaba Faruk acercándose a él para saludarlo con respeto.**

─Es bueno verte de nuevo mi querido Faruk, pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿y quiénes son éstas personas que has traído hasta nuestra fortaleza? ─ **Preguntaba el Maestro Labíb mirando a la Salvadora y compañía.**

─No quisieron darme sus nombres, ni decirme de dónde venían hasta que estuvieran dentro de nuestras fronteras, los juzgué a cada uno de ellos, y ninguno ha venido con mala intención a Yucus, Maestro Labíb.

─Ahora que ya se sienten a salvo, díganme, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ─ **Ordenaba el Maestro Labíb.**

─Nosotros somos el Príncipe David y la Princesa Snow del Bosque Encantado ─ **respondía Charming** ─, ellas son Caperucita Roja, la Princesa Bella, la Guerrera Mulán, la Reina Mérida de DunBroch, y…

─Sólo llámeme Azoka. ─ **Interrumpía la chica.**

─ ¿Y quién eres tú? ─ **Preguntaba Labíb dirigiéndose a Emma.**

─Yo soy la Salvadora. ─ **Contestaba Swan con decisión.**

El rostro del Maestro Labíb dejó ver una tremenda confusión al escuchar el título de aquella mujer que tenía frente a él. Así que, sin más, dio un paso atrás y se dirigió a su discípulo.

─Dime que esto no tiene que ver con _Aladdín_. ─ **Susurraba Labíb.**

─Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de preguntarles eso, aunque, quiero creer que hay más como él a lo largo y ancho de este Mundo. ─ **Respondía Faruk.**

─Ve con el Maestro Mustafá, coméntale lo que está pasando, y hazle saber que tiene que venir de inmediato. ─ **Ordenaba Labíb.**

─Maestro, ¿usted cree que tenga que ver con ese asqueroso ladrón? ─ **Inquiría Faruk antes de marcharse.**

─Las órdenes de la Princesa Jazmín fueron claras, y toda información sobre el paradero de Aladdín será bien recibida por ella, trataré de sacarles algo, mientras, ve por Mustafá.

Faruk hizo una ligera reverencia y dejó la habitación a través de una puerta pequeña del lado izquierdo. Una vez que la cerró, el Maestro Labíb regresó la mirada a sus invitados.

─ ¿Qué los trae a la Pacífica y tranquila ciudad de Yucus?

─ ¿Pacífica? ─ **Musitaba Azoka.**

─ ¿Hay algún problema, señorita? ─ **Curioseaba al Maestro dirigiéndose a ella.**

─No es nada, es sólo que su pacifismo se nota desde las enormes puertas que protegen su ciudad, y sin contar la enorme muralla que circunda todo.

─No debes confundir la hostilidad con seguridad ─ **repelaba Labíb** ─. La "enorme" puerta y la extensa muralla son por qué Yucus es la entrada a Agrabah, y como tal, no se puede dar el lujo de dejar pasar a cualquiera.

─ ¿Y por qué nos dejaron entrar a nosotros? ─ **Intervenía Emma.**

─Faruk tiene la increíble habilidad para reconocer entre el bien y el mal dentro de las personas ─ **explicaba Labíb** ─, y en ustedes no encontró nada malo a primera vista, sin embargo, dado que no quisieron decir nada hasta que estuvieran dentro de la ciudad, él los trajo con nosotros para mayor seguridad.

─ ¿Seguridad de qué? ─ **Preguntaba Snow.**

─Verán ─ **iniciaba Labíb cuando Mustafá entró por la puerta izquierda con Faruk detrás de él** ─, por lo regular, el Maestro Mustafá y yo somos quiénes nos encargamos de los interrogatorios siempre que la situación lo requiera.

─Labíb, ¿lo que me dijo Faruk es cierto? ─ **Pronunciaba Mustafá detrás de él.**

El Maestro Mustafá no era muy diferente a Labíb en cuanto a complexión física, aunque él poseía una cicatriz en la ceja derecha y una mirada fría y calculadora.

─No estoy seguro, pero ahora tú y yo lo averiguaremos. ─ **Respondía Labíb poniéndose en Guardia.**

Mustafá hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando los Héroes comenzaron a sacar sus armas, preparándose para un ataque, sin embargo, todos quedaron inmovilizados en el acto. Los Maestros de Faruk utilizaron el poder de las joyas que tenían en el turbante y crearon una especie de barrera que le impedía a Emma y compañía moverse o atacar.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo? ─ **inquiría una furiosa Reina de DunBroch** ─ ¡Creí que habían dicho que eran pacíficos!

─Y precavidos también. ─ **Respondía Mustafá con sus manos frente a él.**

─Si su Soldado sabe que no tenemos malas intenciones, ¿cuál es el objetivo de hacernos esto? ─ **Pedía saber Snow.**

─Cálmense, así son los interrogatorios en Yucus. ─ **Repelaba Labíb.**

─ ¿En serio? ─ **Intervenía Emma con una mueca de dolor.**

─Les dolería menos si dejaran de forcejear. ─ **Alegaba Mustafá.**

─No les haremos nada malo, sólo son una serie de preguntas y respuestas, nada fuera de lo común ─ **retomaba el Maestro Labíb** ─, una vez que terminemos los soltaremos.

─ ¿Alguna vez les dijeron que ustedes son algo radicales? ─ **Preguntaba Mulán.**

─Sólo será un momento nada más. ─ **Aseguraba Faruk.**

─ ¡Bien! ─ **gritaba la Salvadora** ─ Nosotros hemos venido por…

─Esperen ─ **pedía Labíb** ─, antes de contestar a la pregunta inicial, necesito esclarecer algo que me tiene bastante intrigado desde hace unos momentos.

─ ¿Y qué es? ─ **Quería saber el padre de Emma.**

─Es algo que espero que alguno de ustedes sea capaz de contestar. Una persona muy importante de Agrabah desapareció hace unos años, y dado a que la Rubia que tengo frente a mí se hace llamar la Salvadora, quiero preguntarles; ¿ustedes conocen o han llegado a escuchar sobre alguien llamado…?

Antes de que el Maestro Labíb terminara la pregunta, un fuerte temblor estremeció a toda la ciudad, y segundos después una ráfaga de fuego cruzó el cielo, cayendo en uno de los puestos del mercado.

Los líderes de los Guerreros de Yuxik soltaron a sus invitados y todos salieron corriendo para ver lo que sucedía.

En la Plaza principal, encontraron varios puestos en llamas, personas huyendo despavoridas propagando el miedo colectivo y a los otros Guerreros comenzando a apagar el fuego.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ **Inquiría Faruk.**

De pronto, una rápida sombra cubrió el cielo de Yucus seguida de un fuerte sonido parecido a un gruñido.

Alzaron la vista cuando una segunda sombra pasó, y lo que se encontraron era algo que jamás habían visto en Agrabah desde el principio de los tiempos.

─ ¿Qué rayos es esto? ─ **Exigía saber Mustafá.**

─ ¡Dragones! ─ **Respondía Charming agachando la cabeza.**

─ ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡No hay Dragones en Agrabah! ─ **Repelaba Labíb.**

─ ¡Pues parece que ahora ya los tienen! ─ **Afirmaba Snow.**

Dos Dragones Jóvenes volaban por todo Yucus bajo las órdenes de otro Dragón que estaba en el cráter de la vieja Colina de Fuego. El Dragón más grande movió la cabeza, y ambos jóvenes volvieron al interior del cráter, dejando a un encapuchado en medio de la Plaza ante la mirada de los Guerreros de Yuxik y el Escuadrón de Rescate de Emma. El traje del Encapuchado era negro con acabados en dorado y un emblema de luna creciente en el pecho.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ **Inquiría Faruk.**

─TRES HORAS. ─ **Exclamaba el hombre señalando las horas con sus dedos.**

─ ¿Para qué? ─ **Pronunciaba Mustafá.**

─Para que enfrenten su Destino, humanos.

El Encapuchado señaló hacia arriba y desapareció mientras ellos miraban hacia esa dirección.

Lo que él señalaba no era más que el cráter de la Colina de Fuego que acababa de estallar provocando otro temblor.

─Ese volcán ha estado apagado por trescientos años, ¿y ahora vuelve a estar activo? ─ **indagaba Labíb** ─ Esto no puede estar pasando.

─No creo que sea tan grave, los volcanes inactivos suelen hacer esta clase de cosas algunas veces. ─ **Intervenía Ruby.**

─Y al parecer este es el momento preciso para contarles por qué estamos aquí. ─ **Añadía la Salvadora.**

─Faruk, ustedes ayuden a los comerciantes y hagan un recuento de los daños antes de que el Príncipe Amir venga y haga su escándalo habitual ─ **ordenaba el Maestro Labíb** ─. Una vez que terminen, regresen a la Fortaleza.

─Y ustedes, mis amigos ─ **proseguía Mustafá** ─, vienen con nosotros.

─No responderemos ninguna pregunta si van a utilizar su _método avanzado_ para interrogar ─ **replicaba Emma** ─, y a menos que quieran que otro caos se desate en su amada ciudad, no volverán ni siquiera a hacer mención de él, ¿oyeron?

La Salvadora abrió su mano izquierda y su Magia de Luz comenzó a salir de ella de forma amenazadora.

─Tómenlo con calma ─ **pedía Mustafá** ─, les prometo que no lo volveremos a intentar.

Ya de vuelta en la Fortaleza de los Guerreros, Labíb y Mustafá se recargaron ambos en la mesa redonda y los dejaron hablar.

─ ¿No van a terminar la pregunta anterior? ─ **Preguntaba Dorothy.**

─Me intrigan más ustedes ahora que el paradero de una sucia y cobarde Rata Callejera ─ **contestaba Labíb sin darle importancia** ─. Ahora sí, díganme, ¿qué vienen a hacer a Yucus?

─Hace unas semanas en un lugar muy lejano, se desató un temible mal que amenaza con invadir todos los Planos Existenciales del Cosmos. ─ **Comenzaba la Salvadora.**

─ ¿Qué clase de mal? ─ **Inquiría Mustafá.**

─El mal que trae consigo el último rastro de la Oscuridad original, y me estoy refiriendo a Shaitan y Abaddon Dinistrio, los Hermanos de la Destrucción ─ **proseguía la madre de Henry** ─. Ellos dos están planeando algo muy grande que va más allá de una guerra entre dos naciones soberanas, lo que ellos quieren emprender marcará la destrucción de todo lo bueno que conocemos. Es por eso que estamos aquí, porque en la Colina de Fuego existe una de las llaves para detenerlos, lo único que necesitamos de su ciudad es un lugar donde quedarnos hasta que terminemos nuestra labor aquí.

─Nunca había oído hablar de esos sujetos. ─ **Afirmaba Labíb.**

─Eso es porque Hades se encargó de desaparecerlos de este Reino desde que ese malnacido los trajo a la vida ─ **intervenía Azoka** ─. En realidad, muy pocos los conocen.

─ ¿Qué es lo que estos hombres misteriosos van a hacer?

─Está usando algo llamado _Centrum Omnia_ para concentrar la Magia Oscura en él y así consumirnos a todos en ella. ─ **Intervenía la Sra. Gold.**

─ ¿Por qué se negaron a revelar sus identidades desde un principio?

─Porque, sólo yo puedo detenerlos, y Shaitan y Abaddon no saben que estoy aquí y no quiero que se enteren antes de tiempo, fue por seguridad. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─ ¿Y qué es lo que buscan en la Colina de Fuego?

─No es un qué, sino un quién ─ **contestaba la Salvadora** ─, dentro del volcán está encerrado un… Héroe que sería utilizado como un sacrificio para el _Centrum Omnia_ … es una larga historia.

─Entonces, ¿nos ayudarán? ─ **Preguntaba Snow.**

─Pues… ─ **Comenzaba Labíb mirando a Mustafá.**

En ese momento, dos Soldados del Palacio entraron con un prisionero que intentaba zafarse y salir huyendo del lugar.

─ ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo!

Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, Ruby volteó enseguida sin poder creer que lo tenía frente a él.

─ ¿¡Víctor!? ─ **Exclamaba Caperucita corriendo hacia él.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquirían Snow, Charming y Emma al mismo tiempo.**

─ ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ─ **Proseguía Bella.**

─ ¡Suéltenlo! ─ **Ordenaba Ruby comenzando a lanzarlos por los aires.**

─ ¿Ruby? ─ **exclamaba Whale alzando la vista** ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

─Eso es lo que menos importa ─ **replicaba la chica mirando los grilletes y mientras los demás corrían para protegerlos de los Soldados que se aproximaban a ellos nuevamente** ─, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho?

─ ¿Qué significa todo esto? ─ **Exigía saber Mustafá dirigiéndose a los Soldados.**

─Lo encontramos intentando robar en un puesto de frutas.

─ ¡No lo hice por gusto! ─ **replicaba Víctor cuando Ruby lo ayudó a levantarse** ─ Tenía hambre, pero aquí nadie me ha dejado explicarlo.

─Enciérrenlo. ─ **Ordenaba el líder de la joya azul.**

─ ¡¿Por qué?! Técnicamente no hizo nada malo. ─ **Espetaba Caperucita.**

─En Yucus se no se tolera el robo ─ **replicaba Mustafá** ─. Y, a decir verdad, estoy siendo benevolente con él, porque el castigo por robar es una mano amputada.

─ ¿Qué robó? ─ **Pedía saber Emma.**

─Una hogaza de pan.

─ ¿Y sólo por eso iban a cortarle la mano? ─ **Inquiría Charming.**

─Es un buen escarmiento. ─ **Contestaba Mustafá.**

─ ¿Cuánto costaba la maldita hogaza de pan? ─ **preguntaba Ruby** ─ Díganme y se los pagaré.

─No es el dinero lo que nos interesa, sino el comportamiento, señorita. ─ **Intervenía Labíb.**

─ ¿Quién es él? ─ **Indagaba Dorothy mirando a Whale con desconfianza y dirigiéndose a Mulán.**

─No tengo la menor idea. ─ **Replicaba la Guerrera.**

─Si no estoy mal, él es el Dr. Whale ─ **intervenía la Reina de DunBroch** ─, según recuerdo, Bella me dijo que él y Ruby se llevaban más que bien antes de que destruyeran la Maldición por primera vez.

¿Qué era lo que eso significaba? Dorothy no tenía ni la más mínima intención en averiguarlo, lo único que comenzó a llenar su mente fue un intenso miedo y un vacío en el estómago al ver a Ruby con su viejo _amigo_.

─ ¿Hasta cuándo lo encerrarán? ─ **Curioseaba Snow.**

Un fuerte rugido detuvo la conversación mientras que los Soldados se llevaban a Víctor a los Calabozos, los Héroes junto con Labíb y Mustafá volvieron a salir, pero al llegar a la entrada Faruk los detuvo, informándoles que el Encapuchado había vuelto con los Dragones y se había llevado a un par de niños con él.

Labíb y Mustafá les ordenaron a sus Guerreros volver a la Fortaleza para tomar sus armas e ir directo a la Colina de Fuego a enfrentar al Encapuchado.

Emma intervino, y les pidió que la dejaran ir en su lugar, puesto que sabía que esa era su batalla, sin embargo, ellos se negaron.

─Desde la creación de Yucus ha sido el deber de los Guerreros de Yuxik el protegerla ─ **relataba Labíb** ─. Nuestros antepasados enfrentaron al feroz tigre de bengala que azolaba estas tierras, así que nosotros podremos con unos Dragones y un fanfarrón.

Después de eso, los Guerreros de Yuxik se marcharon, dejándolos encerrados en la cámara de guerra.

─Esto es estúpido, y no tiene sentido ─ **exclamaba Emma pateando una silla** ─. Yo debería estar ahí.

─Estoy segura de que quieren salvar primero a los niños, Emma, ya después será nuestro turno para entrar. ─ **Replicaba Mérida.**

Pasó una hora, y los Guerreros volvieron con las ropas quemadas, manchas de tizne, y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió? ─ **inquiría Snow corriendo a ayudar** ─ ¿Qué pasó con los niños?

─No pudimos acercarnos ni un metro a la entrada de la cueva ─ **respondía Labíb mirando la quemadura de su brazo** ─. Los niños al parecer siguen adentro, y el Encapuchado dijo que, si alguien más intentaba entrar sin su permiso, mataría a los niños y volvería por otros dos más.

─Necesitan atención médica urgente. ─ **Exclamaba Bella valorando la quemadura de Mishal.**

─Víctor puede ayudar en esto ─ **afirmaba Caperucita mirando a Mustafá** ─. Libérenlo.

─Él tiene que pagar su condena ─ **replicaba el malherido hombre** ─ Si lo dejamos salir, escapará.

─Yo seré su guardiana ─ **respondía Ruby con seguridad** ─. Puedo prometerles que, si se llegase a escapar, yo misma lo traeré de regreso.

─Y yo les prometo que esos niños volverán sanos y salvos a su amada ciudad. ─ **Pronunciaba la Salvadora.**

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás entrar ahí? ─ **Inquiría Faruk a lo lejos.**

─Créeme cuando te digo que esa invitación era explícitamente para mí. ─ **Afirmaba Emma mirándolo a los ojos.**

─Así qué, ¿cuál es el plan? ─ **Pronunciaba Azoka.**

─Ruby se queda aquí a cuidar a Whale, y las demás nos iremos a la Colina de Fuego.

─Yo me quedaré con Bella y tus padres ─ **contradecía Dorothy mirando disimuladamente a Caperucita** ─. De todos modos, dudo que nos necesites a todas allá.

─Está bien ─ **respondía Emma acercándose a sus preocupados padres** ─. Volveré pronto.

─Ten cuidado, cariño. ─ **Pedía Snow abrazándola con fuerza.**

─ ¿Qué? ¿No intentarán convencerme para ir conmigo? ─ **Replicaba la Salvadora.**

─ ¿De algo serviría? ─ **inquiría Snow** ─ Por más que te lo pidamos te negarás, y si nos escabullimos eres capaz de noquearnos y regresarnos aquí.

─Tienes toda la razón. ─ **Respondía la Salvadora acercándose a su padre.**

─No olvides lo que te enseñé ─ **pedía David abrazándola una vez más** ─. Y sea quién sea el que esté ahí encerrado, tráelo de vuelta y buena suerte.

─Por supuesto que sí, y muchas gracias.

Emma se separó de sus padres, y Mulán, Mérida y Azoka se acercaron a ella para después desaparecer entre una nube de humo blanco y reaparecer en las faldas de la Colina de Fuego con una enorme barrera de flamas anaranjadas frente de ellas que les impedía el paso. Sin perder más tiempo, la Salvadora dio un paso adelante, y la barrera desapareció, comprobando lo que le había dicho a Faruk momentos antes; ella sí tenía invitación.

Una vez que la barrera desapareció por completo, las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a correr rumbo a la cueva dentro de aquel volcán.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Meses Antes de la Boda de Charming y Snow**

Semanas después de la Masacre Blanca y la liberación de los Dragones de la Montaña de Plata, dentro de la Guarida de la Hermandad del Fuego tenía lugar una gran celebración en Honor a Druk y a su gran proeza.

─Druk, hijo de Fafnir y Serpe, antiguos protectores del Occidente. Esta noche, celebramos tu valentía y poder, tú le demostraste que los humanos comunes y corrientes jamás serán capaces de tomar lo que ellos quieren cuando se les antoje ─ **pronunciaba el líder de la Hermandad con Druk hincado frente a él** ─. Y en este día, es para mí un verdadero placer, investirte con el máximo de los honores que nuestra Cofradía puede ofrecer.

En ese momento, un miembro le dio en sus manos una túnica negra con una luna creciente bordada en el pecho.

─Muchos Mago Dragones han dedicado su vida entera llenándola de logros notables, con el fin de pertenecer al círculo más importante de nuestra organización, pero sólo pocos lo han conseguido, y hoy, tú Druk, un joven Mago Dragón has logrado pasar la barrera y codearte con los grandes ─ **proseguía el líder** ─. Así que, desde hoy, te encargarás de proteger el Oeste no sólo del Bosque Encantado, sino de todo este Reino y tu hogar de ahora en adelante residirá en la Colina de Fuego.

Una vez que le entregó sus nuevas vestimentas, Druk se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a los demás Mago Dragones.

─ ¡Levántate y saluda a tus hermanos! ¡Druk, Gran Dragón del Oeste!

Ante la luz de las antorchas que adornaban el recinto y el ensordecedor ruido de los aplausos y vítores sería como su legado comenzaría. Durante la fiesta de celebración, por más que sus amigos y camaradas lo distrajeran, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a una invitada muy peculiar.

─Magnus ─ **comenzaba Druk jalando al hombre** ─. ¿Qué está haciendo Maléfica aquí? Ella ya no es una Bruja Dragón, y nunca quiso ser miembro de la Hermandad.

─Tienes que salir más con nosotros, viejo amigo ─ **replicaba Magnus** ─, la estirada de Maléfica recuperó su Fuego Interno hace unos años, y el líder la invitó esta noche por mero compromiso. Pero ya olvídala, los chicos y yo te tenemos una sorpresa especial esperando por ti en la cámara inferior, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Druk lo miró con falsa expectación, mientras su amigo sonreía y lo tomaba por los hombros y se lo llevaba consigo. Antes de bajar las escaleras, regresó la vista al gran salón buscando a Maléfica, sin embargo, ésta última desapareció.

En la cámara inferior en efecto estaba su sorpresa.

Magnus le dijo que la cámara siempre permanecería entre las penumbras para que todo fuera más emocionante y entretenido. Además de mencionarle que una vez que pusiera un pie dentro debería convertirse en su Dragón Interior. Él asintió y abrió la pequeña puerta para comenzar a jugar.

Dentro había un penetrante olor a esencias y especiales que entraban por sus fosas nasales, de pronto, escuchó respiraciones leves entendiendo lo que Magnus trataba de decir allá afuera, así que no hizo esperar a las tres Brujas que ya aguardaban por él en su forma de Dragón y él también se unió a la fiesta.

Los tres Dragones hembras danzaron en una clase de cortejo alrededor de Druk, dejando escapar exhalaciones de humo frente a él, y continuaron hasta que el Dragón del Oeste se decidió por un Dragón Hembra de piel negra, cuernos largos y unos brillantes ojos verdes. Cuando ambos Dragones descendieron por el agujero dentro de la cámara, las otras Brujas volvieron a la normalidad.

─Parece que Maléfica tendrá diversión esta noche. ─ **Confesaba una de las Brujas acomodándose el cabello.**

─ ¿Crees que estuvo bien que le mintiéramos sobre esto? ¿No crees que tomará represalias cuando se entere que esto no es un ritual habitual de nuestras fiestas? ─ **Inquiría la otra Bruja.**

─Ella quería hacer esto, ¿o no? ─ **replicaba la Bruja** ─ No es nuestra culpa que jamás haya visto a Druk en forma de Dragón, ya no es nuestro problema si le simpatiza o no.

Las Brujas cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas, y los dejaron solos haciendo lo suyo con la privacidad que merecían y tomando todo el tiempo que necesitaban.

Cuando terminaron, Druk salió volando antes que ella y desapareció en el aire en medio de un humo dorado.

* * *

 **Interior de la Colina de Fuego**

 **El Presente**

Una vez que las cuatro lograron ingresar a la cueva, y llegaron al salón con lava a su alrededor, la Salvadora les ordenó ir directamente a buscar a los niños, mientras ella se hacía cargo de rescatar a quién estuviera ahí.

Luego de una ferviente discusión entre Azoka y Emma, las tres mujeres se marcharon por un agujero recién hecho en el lado izquierdo de la habitación.

Al verlas desaparecer, Emma se concentró en el amor que sentía por Killian y Henry y dejó que su Corazón hiciera lo suyo igual que con Snow, sin embargo, no hubo más que un pequeño destello rojo que brotó de su mano derecha y se marchó flotando frente a ella, en ese momento, la Salvadora corrió para intentar alcanzarlo.

Cruzó la misma puerta que su hijo ocupó en el pasado y llegó a las escalinatas hechas de magma fría y cascadas de lava a su alrededor. De repente, un temblor llamó su atención al sentir el calor en sus pies, entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo: de alguna manera que no podía explicar, la lava estaba empezando a subir al pasillo.

Emma comenzó a correr escaleras arriba cuando el destello se movió más rápido. Continuó subiendo los escalones con la lava pisándole los talones hasta que el destello rojo entró por la pared del lado derecho, ella la tocó, y al instante se abrió un pequeño vórtice que la llevó dentro de una nueva habitación que sólo poseía una clase de elevador manual que estaba detrás de una llamarada intensa que salía periódicamente de un agujero en el suelo volcánico muy alejado de ella. Sin más alternativa y al no querer usar la Magia hasta que fuese necesario, calculó el tiempo en que la flama salía y esperó el momento exacto, sólo para saltar con todas sus fuerzas hasta el otro lado, sujetándose lo mejor que podía del ascensor, y justo cuando la ráfaga de fuego volvió a salir, se puso de pie, tomó la cuerda, y comenzó a jalarla para accionar la polea y subir al siguiente nivel.

Llegó a una nueva habitación con una nueva escalinata en espiral que tenía una puerta detrás de otra barrera con llamas. Le dio un salto al orificio en suelo una vez que la llama volvió a descender, y al aterrizar, pisó un interruptor que apagó las flamas del final de la escalera.

Comenzó a correr, subiendo y siguiendo el destello que seguía su camino hasta aquel que aguardaba en ese recinto. Una vez que alcanzó la puerta escuchó un leve clic y al girar la perilla y entrar sintió el enorme calor que le indicaba que la barrera había vuelto a levantarse. En la siguiente habitación se encontró con el Encapuchado una vez más.

─Es bueno ver que la Salvadora entiende las indirectas.

─Aparecer en un lugar donde jamás se vieron Dragones, llegar quemándolo todo y además secuestrar a dos seres indefensos de la nada, créeme cuando te digo que esa sí fue una tremenda indirecta ─ **replicaba Emma** ─, por cierto, ¿dónde están?

─Hay alguien más aquí que debería preocuparte más que dos niños de Yucus ─ **respondía el Encapuchado** ─. Y esa luz que va flotando lo sabe a la perfección.

El Encapuchado señaló al destello rojo y desapareció mientras que Emma volvió a seguirlo hasta una escalera en espiral que la condujo directamente a la enorme puerta de hierro con una monumental lengua de fuego dorada. El destello entró y la Salvadora se detuvo frente a ella, y de un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió por sí sola tras un humo blanco, sin pensárselo dos veces, la madre de Henry desenvainó su Espada, sacó el Escudo y entró en la habitación.

Mientras eso sucedía en la parte superior de la cueva, en un lugar escondido, Mulán, Azoka y Mérida encontraban a los dos niños secuestrados.

Después de entrar por aquel agujero, anduvieron por un estrecho camino rodeado de lava y un puente hecho de piedra volcánica que los condujo a una enorme caverna en donde los niños colgaban dentro de una jaula de hierro, ambos asustados y abrazados temblando de terror y suplicando por su liberación.

─Esto es demasiado sencillo. ─ **Exclamaba Mérida sacando el arco.**

En ese momento, los dos Dragones jóvenes bajaron del techo de la caverna y se transformaron frente a sus ojos, dejando frente a ellas a los dos amigos más cercanos del Dragón del Oeste, Magnus y Boris.

─Usar a nuestros Dragones internos para matarlas no sería justo ─ **exclamaba Magnus** ─, ¿no lo crees viejo amigo?

─Podríamos asesinarlas con sólo un pase de nuestra mano, pero ni siquiera eso valen.

─ ¿Y qué nos harán entonces? ─ **Inquiría Mulán.**

Ambos Mago Dragones se miraron y lanzaron un ataque doble de llamaradas provenientes de sus manos, Mulán y Mérida se pararon tapándose con los brazos por inercia, mientras que Azoka se puso frente a ellas y usó su Magia para crear un campo de fuerza invisible que las protegió a las tres.

─Mira eso, Magnus ─ **exclamaba Boris** ─, tenemos a una brujita frente a nosotros.

─Lástima que no sea como nosotros, porque con esa edad…, haría cosas enormes. ─ **Pronunciaba Magnus.**

─Ya cierren la boca. ─ **Exigía Azoka desapareciendo el campo de fuerza.**

Los Mago Dragones volvieron a atacar creando un remolino de fuego a su alrededor atrapándolas por completo, sin posibilidad de un escape. Justo en ese instante, ambos separaron el campo de batalla y lo elevaron dejando que la lava saliera debajo de ellos, creando una piscina mortal.

Azoka recordó lo que Emma y Bella le dijeron sobre cómo utilizar sus poderes, y no sólo se enfocó en proteger a Mulán y a Mérida, sino también en salvar a esos pequeños niños inocentes de ese par de amenazas que tenían delante. Con eso en la mente, dejó que sus poderes actuaran y de pronto, el remolino naranja desapareció en el instante en que la chica extendió sus manos.

Mérida aprovechó el momento para dispararles unas cuantas flechas, mientras que Mulán corría para hacerles frente de una buena vez. Así fue como las tres crearon sin pensarlo una estrategia ofensiva-defensiva bastante efectiva: Mérida y Mulán les hacían frente a Magnus y a Boris, mientras que Azoka se quedaba en la retaguardia protegiéndolas lo mejor que podía.

Luego de un rato, Magnus y Boris se convirtieron en Dragones y se elevaron, reevaluando la situación para ponerles fin de una vez por todas, por su parte, las chicas se reagrupaban y Azoka recargaba las municiones de la Reina de DunBroch.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ **espetaba Mérida** ─ Sabes que no podemos usar tanta energía Mágica.

─Si los Dinistrio ya saben que hay alguien aquí, eso es lo que menos importa ─ **repelaba la chica** ─, esos niños sólo nos tienen a nosotras y esta es la única manera.

─Azoka tiene razón ─ **intervenía Mulán mirando a los Mago Dragones en el techo** ─, hay que acabar con esto de una vez, recuerden que tenemos que alcanzar a Emma en donde quiera que esté.

Magnus y Boris regresaron a la normalidad y aterrizaron en el techo de la jaula donde los niños gritaban aun de terror.

─Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlas, comienzo a aburrirme. ─ **Exclamaba Boris.**

─Pues no tendremos nada más que hacer hasta que Druk termine con lo que empezó y que se niega a contarnos. ─ **Replicaba Magnus.**

─ ¿Y qué tal si hacemos _el hechizo_? ─ **Inquiría Boris cuando se inclinó para ver a sus oponentes y le pasó una flecha a un lado.**

─Nunca lo hemos probado ─ **rebatía Magnus** ─. El _Veneno del Fuego Frío_ es una de las habilidades de los Dragones más difícil de imitar.

─Lo practicamos durante años, sé que podremos hacerlo. ─ **Seguía Boris.**

─De acuerdo, hay que usarlo en la única bruja del lugar.

─Después de ti. ─ **Exclamaba Boris extendiendo su mano.**

Ambos volvieron a convertirse en Dragones y comenzaron a sobrevolar el terreno con sus tres adversarias debajo, pensando en su siguiente ataque. Magnus voló más bajo y las rodeó usando su aliento de fuego para crear un remolino ardiente a su alrededor, mientras que Boris seguía volando encima de ellos.

Azoka trató de desaparecerlo otra vez, pero, Magnus creó un domo sobre ellas, encerrándolas por completo con el extremo calor que sus llamas provocaban, en ese momento, Boris regresó a la normalidad, entró detrás de ellas y de su índice izquierdo salió un rayo negro que se incrustó como un proyectil en la espalda de Azoka.

Mientras esa batalla tomaba un giro bastante drástico, en la parte superior, Emma acababa de entrar al salón del Trono de Druk cuando el destello que seguía ingresó en el suelo detrás de un mosaico incrustado. Al verlo esfumarse frente a sus ojos, se puso en rodillas en el suelo, aguardando que, como en el pasado, otro vórtice la llevara hacia un nuevo lugar, pero, nada pasó.

─ ¿Qué demonios es esto?

─Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano un noble tonto que con el tiempo se convirtió en el Rey, quien por azares del destino fue tocado por un _don_ que le permitía convertir todo aquello que tocase en oro puro y sólido. **Narraba el Encapuchado.**

─Midas. ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─En efecto. Ese Rey gobernaba sus tierras con justicia y equidad, todo en su reino estaba en paz y armonía, hasta una noche en la que un joven Dragón llegó a habitar una montaña cercana al lugar ─ **proseguía el Encapuchado** ─. A Midas no le pareció correcto que alguien más habitara su Reino sin su permiso, y al considerarlo una amenaza, envió a un sinfín de cazadores y soldados experimentados a acabar con él antes de que comenzara a atacar a sus preciados súbditos, sin embargo, ninguno cumplió su cometido, eso ocurrió, sólo hasta que un Príncipe farsante puso un pie en la entrada de la morada de esa bestia tan ejemplar.

─ ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ─ **Inquiría la Salvadora.**

─Tú sabes tan bien como yo la identidad de aquel farsante, y cuando menos, a mí me parece bastante irónico el destino que ha tenido su descendencia ─ **alegaba el hombre** ─. Tan sólo piénsalo, tú te enfrentaste a Maléfica en forma Dragón allá en Storybrooke, tu madre te encerró en una torre y te puso en custodia de un Dragón en aquel universo alterno creado por el antiguo autor, y ahora, tu querido y pequeño hijo está aquí, sirviendo de alimento para el _Centrum Omnia_ y teniendo al Mago Dragón más imponente de la historia como su guardia personal.

─Entonces, siempre tuve razón al creer que Henry estaría aquí adentro, pero, ahora hay algo más que me intriga saber, y eso es, ¿quién eres tú? ─ **Exigía saber la madre de Henry poniéndose en guardia.**

─ ¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas? ─ **La retaba el Dragón del Oeste desenvainando una Espada doble de su espalda.**

Druk se abalanzó hacia ella y la atacó con ambas hojas, evitando a toda costa que la Salvadora tacara. Emma, por su parte sólo retrocedía tratando de protegerse con la Espada, olvidando por completo el Escudo la mayor parte del tiempo.

El Dragón del Oeste uso las hojas de su Espada doble para chocar enteramente con la de la Salvadora y cuando ella lo miró fijamente, él la empujó usando toda la fuerza de su pie, y la envió hasta el Trono.

─Parece que traes esa cosa de adorno. ─ **Señalaba Druk refiriéndose al Escudo.**

─Sólo estaba probando si era realmente necesario usarlo con un fanfarrón como tú. ─ **Alegaba Emma poniéndose de pie.**

─ ¿Y cuál es el veredicto, Sheriff Swan? ─ **Inquiría Druk.**

─ ¿Cómo diablos es que me conoces? ─ **Preguntaba nuevamente la madre de Henry bastante exasperada.**

─Yo siempre he sido un fiel seguidor de que lo que no importa es el resultado, sino cómo llegas a él ─ **pronunciaba el Dragón del Oeste** ─, así que es tu deber averiguarlo, como bien te lo dije antes.

─ ¡No sabes lo mucho que me encantan los pragmáticos! ─ **Explotaba Emma volviendo a atacarlo.**

Druk correspondió el ataque y con una de las hojas detuvo la Espada de la Salvadora, mientras que con la otra trataba de detener el Escudo del Fénix.

Como ya había pasado días antes con David, el Broquel hizo que Druk saliera volando soltando ambas hojas. Emma no perdió ni un solo minuto y salió disparada antes de que él cayera al suelo, y en el momento en que el Dragón del Oeste se deslizó por el suelo, la Salvadora estaba por dar la estocada final.

Druk usó sus manos para detenerse en seco, y cuando Emma tenía la Espada levantada, le dio un golpe en el tobillo que la derribó al instante, mientras él usaba sus poderes para recuperar sus Espadas y regresarle el intento de ataque.

El Amor Verdadero de Killian Jones se giró quedando boca arriba y justo enfrente de la Espada doble que bajaba peligrosamente hacia ella, sin más miramientos, puso el Broquel de nuevo frente a su rostro a modo de protección, y una vez más, el Dragón del Oeste salió disparado, cayendo de pie en el asiento de su propio Trono.

─Pareces una luchadora natural, y yo que siempre creí que tu estilo era más usar un revólver o una calibre 9 mm. ─ **Expresaba Druk.**

─Bien, unamos los puntos ─ **replicaba Emma volviendo a ponerse de pie** ─. Tú me conoces, conoces la historia de cómo mi padre mató a aquel Dragón, sabes lo del universo alterno y conoces de armas convencionales. Todo me quiere decir que no sólo estuviste en la Tierra sin Magia, sino que también en Storybrooke.

─Te estás acercando cada vez más. ─ **Afirmaba el Dragón del Oeste apoyando una hoja en su hombro.**

─Sería más fácil si te quitaras la capucha. ─ **Reprochaba Emma volviendo a ponerse en posición de ataque.**

─Espera ─ **pedía Druk** ─, ¿no te parece que este lugar es algo reducido para ambos? Quiero decir, si vas a estarme lanzando cada cinco minutos, lo mejor para mí sería no estrellarme tan fácil en el techo, ¿tú qué opinas?

─Haz lo que quieras. ─ **Refunfuñaba la Salvadora.**

El Dragón del Oeste movió su mano y la llevó a una nueva habitación con una plataforma de piedra que estaba encima de un lago de lava ardiente esperando por ella si llegaba a caer.

─ ¿Mejor? ─ **Inquiría Druk alzando los brazos.**

─ ¡Cállate y pelea? ─ **Ordenaba Emma.**

─Será todo un placer. ─ **Exclamaba el Dragón del Oeste con una mirada malévola.**

Druk inhaló con fuerza mientras que sus ojos cambiaron de color azul a ámbar, justo igual que los de Lily cuando se enojaba en serio. En ese momento, Emma lo entendió. Su adversario quería cambiar el escenario para desatar la inmensa furia del Dragón interno que lo acompañaba.

El Dragón del Oeste le hizo honor a su nombre cuando del humo color dorado emergió una bestia con la piel escamosa color rojo, panza amarilla, hocico largo, alas intimidantes y una cola que terminaba en unas púas doradas.

─Esta tiene que ser una estúpida broma. ─ **Vociferaba la Salvadora mirando al Dragón a los ojos.**

Druk se limitó a gruñir a modo de respuesta, y dejó que su aliento de fuego entrara en acción.

En otro lugar de la Colina de Fuego, Mulán y compañía seguían luchando contra los Mago Dragones cuando uno de ellos atacó a Azoka por la espalda.

─ ¡Azoka! ─ **chillaba Mulán cuando la vio arrodillarse** ─ ¿Estás bien?

La chica no respondió, lo único que era capaz de hacer era tratar de no perder el sentido en ese instante. Lo que sea que le hayan dado, le provocaba una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo, era como si por dentro comenzara a arder y de un momento a otro experimentara un frío intenso que le calaba hasta los huesos, y esa era una reacción que ocurría cada cinco segundos.

Por más que tratase de ponerse de pie, no lo conseguía, sus extremidades se sentían pesadas, respiraba con dificultad y no lograba recuperarse aunque así lo quisiera.

Magnus regresó también a la normalidad sin deshacer el domo y se dirigió a ellas de forma amenazante, mientras que Boris hacía lo mismo en su retaguardia.

─ ¿Qué te pareció mi nuevo hechizo? ─ **inquiría Boris** ─ ¿Cómo se siente?

En ese momento, Mulán y Mérida la protegieron de ellos, hasta que de repente, la chica se derrumbó de cansancio.

─ ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! ─ **Explotaba Mulán.**

─Eso no tiene la menor importancia ─ **rebatía Magnus frente a ella** ─, en lo que deberías pensar es en lo que les vamos a hacer a ustedes dos.

─Lamento decirlo, pero tiene razón. ─ **Intervenía Boris.**

─ ¿Alguna idea, Mulán? ─ **Indagaba Mérida con la flecha apuntando a Boris.**

─Estoy pensando. ─ **Mascullaba la Guerrera cuando miró de reojo a una inconsciente Azoka.**

El Dragón del Oeste creaba un ventarrón cuando se alzó al vuelo en el otro campo de batalla.

La Salvadora guardó la Espada y el Escudo, y mandó al demonio su política del uso de la Magia al hacer aparecer el arco de su madre en su mano derecha y el carcaj lleno en el lado izquierdo de su cinturón, muy similar al de la Reina de DunBroch.

El Dragón del Oeste comenzó a volar lo más rápido que podía en el estrecho espacio, mientras que Emma apuntaba como loca a la cabeza de su oponente. Druk pasó muy cerca de ella y ese fue el momento justo para comenzar el ataque, recordando las lecciones de puntería que su madre le dio.

Las flechas volaban, sin embargo, ninguna era capaz de acertarle. De pronto, Druk movió la cola, y la ráfaga de viento la mandó volando hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma, casi haciéndola caer a la lava ardiente, una vez que la creyó sumergida en la laguna mortal, el Dragón del Oeste alzó vuelo nuevamente y le echó un vistazo al campo de batalla.

Al verla intentando subir por la orilla, usó nuevamente su aliento de fuego para atacarla, pero, Emma se quitó del lugar lo más a prisa que pudo, rodó por el suelo para volver a tomar el arco y cargar una flecha, que, al lanzarla, lo único que logró fue incrustarse con su cuerpo.

Al ver que su plan había fallado, recordó una parte del cuento que Henry le leyó a Neal una noche en el Apartamento de sus padres. Ese fragmento decía que las flechas comunes jamás podrían hacerle daño a la dura piel de un Dragón, y que sólo existían dos cosas que la penetrarían; el filo de una poderosa Espada, y la punta de una flecha bañada con la Magia más poderosa de todas.

En ese instante fue cómo otro maldito recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, ese preciso momento en el que hizo exactamente lo mismo días antes cuando rescató a Bella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera disparar, Druk ya la estaba atacando con su fuego. Emma volvió a girar en el suelo y soltó arco y flecha, para tomar nuevamente el Escudo y protegerse con él, esperando que pudiera resistir al ataque.

En lugar de resistir, el nuevo juguete de Emma hizo algo que ella jamás creyó. Una vez que Druk dejó de atacar, el Escudo acumuló todo el fuego en él, y de un momento a otro lo regresó contra su oponente.

El Dragón lo esquivó con premura y volvió a atacarla, pero, la Salvadora volvió a regresarle su poder hasta que las llamas alcanzaron su propia ala. Druk movió el hocico para ver la herida en el aire, y ese fue momento justo en el que Emma procedió con el plan inicial. Bajó el Escudo, y tomó el arco y la flecha una vez más, ya con el blanco listo, dejó que su Magia de Luz llegara hasta la punta de su flecha convirtiéndola en un rayo dorado cuando la soltó, y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, se incrustó en el costado derecho del Dragón, haciéndolo volver a su forma normal.

─La Salvadora tiene suerte. ─ **Exclamaba Druk sacándose la flecha del cuerpo.**

─Me he puesto a pensar algo en estos últimos minutos. ─ **Pronunciaba Emma.**

─ ¿Qué?

─Si eres el Mago Dragón más imponente de la historia, ¿por qué no has acabado conmigo? ─ **inquiría la Salvadora probando su suerte** ─ ¿Acaso una simple humana te causa tanto conflicto?

─No quieres meterte conmigo, créeme. ─ **Advertía Druk con furia en los ojos.**

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **preguntaba Emma** ─ Porque siéndote sincera, yo creo que sólo estás fanfarroneando.

El Dragón del Oeste estaba por romperle el cuello con su mano cuando ella se agachó y rodó en el suelo usando el Broquel para golpearlo en el abdomen y mandarlo hasta la orilla de la plataforma, justo como él lo había hecho hace unos instantes.

─Hay algo que tampoco entiendo ─ **proseguía la Salvadora** ─, ¿qué fue lo que los Dinistrio te ofrecieron para estar aquí adentro?

─No sé quiénes sean esos Dinistrio de los que hablas, pero, Regina me prometió algo muy importante. ─ **Contestaba Druk levantándose del suelo cuando brotó una pequeña fuente de lava.**

─ ¿Y qué fue? ─ **Pedía saber la Salvadora.**

Druk comenzó a reírse muy despacio, cerró los ojos y dejó que el humo saliera de sus fosas nasales.

─Es increíble que en todo este tiempo no lograras reconocerme, aunque puede que la capucha sea el verdadero problema ─ **comenzaba el Dragón del Oeste** ─, y en cuanto a tu pregunta anterior, bueno mi querida Emma, esa es una respuesta bastante simple, porque tú misma la conoces.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─ **Inquiría la Salvadora con el Escudo todavía en el brazo izquierdo.**

─Por supuesto ─ **contestaba el Mago Dragón haciendo que sus ojos cambiaran de nuevo de color** ─. Porque tú misma sabes que podemos llegar a hacer hasta lo imposible por nuestros hijos.

En ese instante, Druk dejó salir fuego de sus manos y creó un remolino alrededor de ella mientras que él se transformaba por última vez.

Emma, ya cansada de su juego, y todavía con esa frase en la cabeza, decidió terminar con la causa de sus problemas de una vez y para siempre, así que, se deshizo del torbellino en segundos, se cubrió con el Escudo, rodeó a Druk hasta que encontró un punto ciego en el Dragón.

La Salvadora tomó el arco y cargó una nueva flecha, una vez que la Magia de Luz se apoderó de ella, la lanzó y ésta se incrustó en el cuello del Dragón del Oeste.

Druk volteó a su izquierda, y se preparó para atacarla. Emma por su parte, recordó la batalla con Maléfica en modo Dragón de hace dos años, y repitió el mismo ataque, enseñándole a su enemigo, que para ella, todos eran exactamente iguales.

La Espada de la Salvadora brilló desde el momento en que ésta salió de sus manos, y se enterró en el pecho del Dragón. En ese instante, y a diferencia de Maléfica la primera vez, Druk regresó a la normalidad, y cayó al suelo ya sin vida.

En el otro extremo de la caverna, Magnus y Boris todavía se acercaban a Mulán y Mérida, quiénes todavía seguían protegiendo a Azoka, sin poder nada más que quedarse a la defensiva.

─ ¿Ya pensaste en algo? ─ **Inquiría Mérida mirando a la Guerrera de reojo.**

─ ¡¿Acaso soy la única que tiene que pensar aquí?! ─ **Explotaba Mulán.**

─No hace falta que piensen algo señoritas, no hay nada que pueda salvarlas ahora. ─ **Interrumpía Boris.**

─Espero que se preparen, porque su viaje al Inframundo no será para nada placentero. ─ **Aseguraba Magnus.**

En ese momento, ambos Mago Dragones crearon otra aguja negra con su dedo índice, preparándose para atacar.

Por su parte, Mulán parecía arder en furia por dentro por no ser capaz de pensar en otra idea para sacarlas de ese aprieto. Se sentía bastante inútil. Ella sabía perfectamente que luchar contra un Dragón era difícil, pero, pelear contra dos seres Mágicos que se convertían en esas bestias era una verdadera proeza, incluso para ella, y más sin un apoyo extra.

Esas agujas que disparaban de sus dedos eran peligrosas, y necesitaban salir de ahí de inmediato. Antes de que Mérida o ella dijera algo más, los Mago Dragones lanzaron su ataque.

La Guerrera desvió la aguja con su Espada, mientras que Mérida hizo lo propia con una de sus flechas, sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que sus enemigos estaban por atacarlas una vez más, un fuerte zumbido los alertó de que algo malo acababa de suceder.

─ ¡Druk! ─ **Espetó Magnus cuando comenzó a desvanecerse.**

Por algún motivo, Mulán intuía que todo esto se trataba sólo de una cosa: Emma acababa de destruir al Encapuchado.

─ ¡Mérida! ─ **exclamaba Mulán volteando a mirarla** ─ ¡Corre hacia Boris y sujétalo lo más fuerte que puedas.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Inquiría la Reina guardando el arco.**

─ ¡Sólo hazlo! ─ **Ordenaba Mulán por última vez.**

La Reina de DunBroch obedeció y tomó a Boris por las piernas justo antes de desaparecer, dejando a Mulán buscando la herida de Azoka.

Emma se aproximaba a tomar su Espada cuando Magnus, Boris y Mérida aparecieron. Al ver a su viejo amigo inerte en el suelo, ambos Mago Dragones estallaron y se transformaron con la firme intención de matarlas.

Mérida se unió a la Salvadora y esta le dijo la manera en la que podían detenerlos. Sin más preámbulo, la hija de Snow usó su Magia para encantar las flechas de la hija de Fergus y así bañarlas con Energía de Luz.

Emma usó su Escudo para devolverle al aliento de fuego a Magnus mientras le lanzaba la Espada llena de su poder y lo acabó de inmediato, mientras que Mérida le incrustaba dos flechas de luz en ambos ojos e inmediatamente le asestó el golpe final cortándole la cabeza.

A diferencia de Druk, Magnus y Boris se convirtieron en una masa negra que le pasó a Emma por el cuerpo, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Mérida fue a ayudarla, y del suelo apareció el mismo destello que siguió todo el camino y con él, apareció un Cristal color rojo, parecido a los demás, que contenía a su querido Henry.

─Espera ─ **pedía Emma soltándose de Mérida y caminando hasta Druk** ─, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

─Emma, no tenemos tiempo para esto ─ **protestaba Mérida mirando el Cristal con Henry en él** ─. Azoka está herida y por si lo olvidabas hay dos niños aquí que necesitan ser rescatados, así que, te recomiendo que saques a tu hijo del Cristal y nos larguemos de aquí antes de que este lugar empiece a colapsar.

─Este sitio se vendrá abajo cuando libere a Henry, y esto sólo me tomará un minuto. ─ **Replicaba la Salvadora llegando hasta el cuerpo de Druk.**

Emma se agachó y tomó la capucha con su mano izquierda.

─Éste sujeto habló de cosas que sólo alguien de Storybrooke conocería, además de algo que me dejó más intrigada.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Bufaba Mérida.**

─Que nosotros podemos hacer hasta lo imposible por nuestros hijos.

En ese momento, la madre de Henry le descubrió el rostro a su antiguo adversario sólo para darse cuenta que efectivamente lo conocía.

─No puede ser… ─ **Musitaba Emma retrocediendo rápidamente.**

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ **pedía saber la Reina de DunBroch** ─ ¿Qué te pasa?

Antes de poder contestar, Emma tomó la muñeca derecha del Dragón del Oeste y confirmó sus sospechas al fin.

─ ¿Emma…? ─ **Exclamaba Mérida.**

La Salvadora desenvainó la Espada, le impregnó su Magia de Luz y rompió el Cristal. Luego, soltó el sable y tomó a su hijo en brazos mientras Mérida recogía el arma de la Salvadora.

─Dame tu mano ─ **pedía Emma** ─. Tú me llevarás con Mulán y los demás.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Emma? ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste de ese hombre?

─Sé quién era este sujeto, y ahora tendré que explicarle a alguien en el futuro que acabé con su padre. ─ **Replicaba Emma cuando tomó su mano.**

Mérida ya no hizo más preguntas cuando llegaron con Mulán y Azoka. Emma trató de curar a su acompañante, justo en el lugar donde le especificó la Guerrera quién la miraba con consternación, sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, sólo pudo hacerla despertar, después de eso, usó sus poderes para sacar a los niños de la celda, mientras que Mulán ayudaba a Azoka, y Mérida sujetaba a Henry del lado izquierdo mientras que Emma lo sostenía pasando su brazo derecho por sus hombros, y por último los transportó a todos de vuelta a la Fortaleza de los Guerreros de Yuxik cuando el recinto comenzó a venirse abajo.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Día del Funeral de Robín**

Emma estaba sentada en su enorme silla dentro de la oficina del Sheriff, muy cabizbaja, y jugando con un folder color beige entre sus dedos. Ese día parecía ser el más largo de su vida, y sentía gran remordimiento por haberle arruinado la vida no sólo a Regina sino a un pobre niño que nada tuvo que ver en el asunto.

Aunque Killian siempre le repetía que había sido un accidente, aquellos hechos la perseguían día y noche, porque, no importaba nada, todo había sido su culpa.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta, y alguien entró a la Estación de Policía, sin embargo, Emma no le prestó la menor importancia sino hasta que su visitante tocó en el marco de frío metal de la puerta.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Emma? ─ **inquiría Lily** ─ ¿Para qué me llamaste?

─Ten. ─ **Exclamaba una cansada Emma extendiéndole el folder.**

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─Información sobre la persona que has buscado desde que pusiste un pie en Storybrooke.

─ ¿Esto es en serio? ─ **indagaba la hija de Maléfica abriendo el archivo** ─, mamá lo buscó durante semanas y nunca dimos con él.

─Es porque tu madre es excelente con los hechizos, pero no con la genética ─ **replicaba la Salvadora girando la silla para verla mejor** ─. Con todo este asunto de la Magia fuera de control, tomé un mechón de tu cabello y le pedí a Whale que hiciera un análisis de ADN con los registros que tiene de todos los habitantes de Storybrooke que vinieron durante la primera Maldición, y ¡bingo! Me dio el resultado horas antes de que…, bueno, ya sabes.

─Emma, lo que le pasó a Robín fue un accidente, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ─ **Exclamaba Lily con seriedad.**

─Da igual, el viento no lo mandó volando al Acantilado, fui yo. ─ **Repelaba Emma bajando la cabeza.**

─Sé que no he sido la mejor amiga del mundo en últimas…, bueno, nunca. Pero, cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que estaré aquí para ti. ─ **Afirmaba la hija de Maléfica.**

Emma sonrió con tristeza y asintió a modo de agradecimiento tras la declaración de Lily.

─Así que, Philip Andrew, ¿eh? ─ **pronunciaba Lilith después de un corto silencio** ─ ¿Me estás tratando de decir que mi padre siempre estuvo escondido en la Escuela de este pueblo? ¡Mira eso! Nunca pude imaginar que él tendría la misma marca de nacimiento que yo, y sobre todo en el mismo lugar.

─Al destino le encanta golpearnos en la cara por lo visto ─ **continuaba Emma** ─, porque tu padre es el Profesor de Ciencias de Henry. No tengo idea de quién haya sido en el Bosque Encantado, pero al menos Regina se encargó de darle un buen empleo aquí.

Lily esbozó una enorme sonrisa y cerró el archivo de inmediato.

─Gracias, Emma, de verdad.

─Después de todo lo que mi Familia te hizo pasar, era lo menos que podía hacer.

─Amor ─ **pronunciaba Killian entrando en la Estación** ─. Lamento interrumpir, pero, tenemos que irnos, ya nos esperan en el Cementerio.

La madre de Henry bajó la vista, y se puso de pie de inmediato, tomó su chaqueta del perchero y salió de su oficina.

─Me encantaría poder acompañarte, pero, tengo que hacer esto. ─ **Exclamaba Emma cuando sujetó la mano de su Amor Verdadero.**

─No te preocupes, podré con esto ─ **aseguraba Lily comenzando a caminar fuera de la Estación** ─. Y suerte con Regina hoy.

La Salvadora volvió a asentir y Killian le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo cuando los dos salieron de la Estación de Policía para subir al auto de Emma e irse directo al Cementerio para que el Funeral comenzara.

Mientras eso sucedía, en la parte sur de la ciudad, Lily corría apresurada muy cerca de la vieja Mansión de Jefferson, buscando la dirección que venía en el archivo. Luego de mucho husmear en los pórticos de las casas, halló el número 705 de la calle Gantt. Cruzó el jardín frontal y tocó el timbre esperando ansiosamente a que ese hombre apareciera en la puerta, sin embargo, nadie abría.

Tocó la puerta con fuerza, dio golpes en las ventanas, incluso trató de entrar al jardín trasero, pero, no pasaba nada. Ya desilusionada, decidió volver a casa para contarle a su madre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mientras ella daba media vuelta y se marchaba, Shaitan, haciéndose pasar por Regina, miraba de reojo levantando la cortina de la ventana.

─ ¿Qué te parece, Druk? ─ **inquiría Shaitan con el Dragón del Oeste atado a una silla y sin Magia** ─ Por lo que estoy viendo, la hija de Maléfica te busca con tanta premura, aunque, yo me pregunto, ¿por qué? Dime, ¿tú lo sabes?

─ ¿A mí por qué tendría que interesarme la hija de ese remedo de Bruja Dragón? ─ **espetaba Druk** ─. Además, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Se supone que hoy sepultan a tu prometido.

─Es que, sólo piénsalo ─ **continuaba Shaitan** ─, según sé, ese reptil gigante no sabe quién es su padre, y es muy raro que se aparezca por aquí con tanto entusiasmo.

─Tú misma conocías los _hábitos_ de tu querida amiga, Regina ─ **protestaba Druk** ─, esa mocosa puede ser de cualquiera.

─Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Tras decir esto, la imitación de la Reina Malvada abrió la puerta, y tomó un cabello solitario que cayó de la cabeza de Lily momentos antes, luego, fue directamente con Druk, le arrancó un pequeño mechón y los puso a ambos en un frasco, lo agitó y ambos cambiaron de color a un rojo intenso.

─Parece que ustedes sí están relacionados. ─ **Pronunciaba Shaitan.**

Druk miraba a todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos, bastante sorprendido por esta nueva revelación.

─ ¿Yo…, tengo una hija? ─ **Musitaba Druk.**

─En teoría, Maléfica sólo te utilizó para que ella tuviera a esa chiquilla, aunque, los Charming se encargaron de hacerla pagar por ti. ─ **Rebatía la Reina.**

─Escuché que la desterraron a este mundo junto con Úrsula y Cruella De Vil.

─Y no sólo eso ─ **rebatía Shaitan** ─. Antes de mandar a tu nenita indefensa a este mundo cruel, le dieron la Oscuridad que siempre debió corresponderle a la Salvadora. Así que, como puedes darte cuenta, Maléfica no la protegió como debía.

─ ¿Cómo fue que se la quitaron?

─Simplemente, Snow y su Príncipe usaron a tu hija de escudo, y Maléfica no pudo hacer absolutamente nada, todos condenaron a tu hija a la miseria, incluido tú.

─ ¿Yo? ─ **indagaba Druk** ─ Jamás la conocí, es más, ni siquiera tenía idea de que tenía una hija. No sé ni en qué momento pasó, porque, Maléfica no ha sido mi tipo en ningún momento.

─Bueno, pues cómo haya sido, pasó, y la abandonaste, igual que todos en su vida. Tú mismo contribuiste a hacer crecer ese agujero oscuro que tiene en el Corazón. ─ **Insistía Shaitan.**

─Déjame ir y yo cambiaré todo. ─ **Pedía el Druk.**

─ ¿De verdad quieres estar con Lily? ─ **preguntaba Shaitan con interés** ─ No pensé que el temible Dragón del Oeste tuviera sentimientos reales.

─Quiero conocerla, y enseñarle cómo tiene que incinerar a todos los que la lastimaron, incluida su inútil madre.

─Entonces, mi querido Druk, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para encontrarte con tu preciosa y desdichada hija?

─Lo que sea. ─ **Afirmaba Druk.**

─En ese caso, tengo un trabajo para ti. ─ **Respondía Shaitan con una sonrisa malvada.**

* * *

 **Aldea de Refugiados**

 **Tres Días Antes del Rescate de Henry**

Por un momento, todos creyeron haber revivido su peor pesadilla, sin embargo, sabían que nada de lo que estaba pasando era un sueño.

Los Enanos se pararon fuera de la choza donde Granny, Aurora y Ella cuidaban a los niños, August y Phillip desenvainaban sus Espadas, mientras que los demás ex habitantes de Storybrooke temblaban de miedo, preguntándose qué es lo que pasaría en los siguientes minutos, con la Reina Malvada frente a ellos, más atemorizante que nunca.

─ ¿Me extrañaron, mis queridos? **─Inquiría la nueva Reina Malvada con su ya característica sonrisa diabólica.**


	11. El Otro Yo

**XI**

 **Alter Ego**

* * *

 **Yucus, Agrabah**

 **El Presente**

Mientras Emma y las demás se marcharon a la Colina de Fuego en su misión de rescate, Whale ocupó a Snow y compañía para que fungieran como sus enfermeros, al tiempo que Ruby era su guardia personal.

La mayoría de los Guerreros tenían quemaduras leves, pero las tenían por todo el cuerpo, así que el viejo Doctor pidió el material de curación necesario a los sirvientes del lugar y procedió a hacer su trabajo.

Durante ese tiempo, él permaneció callado, concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer e ignorando por completo a Caperucita, quién lo seguía de cerca, tratando de romper el hielo y conversar con Víctor, luego de casi un año de no verse las caras.

─ ¡Bien! ─ **exclamaba Víctor después de curar la herida de Mishal** ─ Creo que esto será suficiente hasta que Emma vuelva y los sane a todos.

─Es una suerte tenerte de vuelta, Whale. ─ **Pronunciaba Snow.**

─No hay problema, Mary Margaret. ─ **Respondía Víctor.**

─Aun no entiendo cómo fue que diste a parar hasta aquí. ─ **Intervenía David.**

─Ni siquiera yo lo sé ─ **replicaba el Dr. Whale con sinceridad** ─. Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que los guardias de allá están esperándome para que regrese a mi celda.

─Maestro Labíb, ¿es necesario que lo haga? ─ **Inquiría Bella.**

─Sólo hasta que la Salvadora vuelva y ustedes se marchen ─ **contestaba el Maestro de Faruk** ─, estamos agradecidos con él por habernos atendido, sin embargo, con el Príncipe Amir fisgoneando, tenemos que hacer valer su castigo.

─ ¿Qué hay con él? ─ **Pedía saber David.**

─El Príncipe Amir es de buenas intenciones la mayor parte del tiempo, no obstante, desde que la Princesa Jazmín comenzó con la búsqueda de esa _Rata Callejera_ , se volvió muy nervioso. ─ **Replicaba el Maestro Mustafá a un lado de Labíb.**

─ ¿Y por _Rata Callejera_ nos referimos a? ─ **Quería saber Snow mientras los guardias volvían a esposar a Víctor.**

─Hace unos años, el Hechicero Jafar atacó Agrabah, y entre la Princesa y un sucio ladrón ayudado por un Genio Mágico lo derrotaron, mas no lo destruyeron, él juró que volvería y cobraría venganza sobre ellos ─ **narraba Labíb** ─. Y así lo hizo, justo cuando ellos liberaron al Genio, Jafar volvió y ese mocoso se acobardó, dejando a la Princesa sola, y al Hechicero llevándose la vida de nuestro querido Sultán.

─Su nombre es _Aladdín_ ─ **intervenía Mustafá** ─, desde ese día, la Princesa lo ha buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, sin embargo, no ha dado con él.

─Pues he de decirles que jamás en nuestras vidas lo hemos visto. ─ **Pronunciaba Charming cruzándose de brazos.**

Ruby se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar con dirección a las celdas, sin hacerle caso a Snow o Dorothy, decidió hablar con Víctor, creyendo que de cierta forma, a él le debía una explicación.

─Para tu información, no tengo la más mínima intención en escapar, aunque, ¿cómo podría? La ventana más próxima está a unos seis metros hacia arriba, y estoy encerrado en una jaula. **─Exclamaba Whale entre la penumbra.**

─No vine a vigilarte, sólo quiero hablar. ─ **Contradecía Ruby.**

─ ¿De qué hablaríamos tú y yo?

─Primero que cualquier otra cosa, ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─No tengo por qué decírtelo cuando tú ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme que te marchabas de vuelta al Bosque Encantado hace siete meses. ─ **Reprochaba Víctor.**

─ ¿Así que de esto se trata todo? ─ **inquiría Ruby recargándose en el muro a sus espaldas─** Estás enojado conmigo.

─Molesto ─ **corregía Whale** ─, sé que tú y yo técnicamente no somos nada más que amigos, pero, por esa misma razón pudiste decirme que te ibas a buscar hombres lobo en lugar de enterarme por tu Abuela.

─De verdad lo lamento, pero, si me detenía a despedirme de todos y cada uno, no podría hacerlo. ─ **Justificaba Ruby.**

─Si ya no te sentías parte de Storybrooke, ¿qué más te daba despedirte de las personas que al menos sí te contaban como alguien especial en sus vidas? ─ **rebatía Whale cruzándose de brazos** ─. Tan siquiera pudiste hacer eso.

Ruby cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, se notaba que en efecto estaba molesto con ella, y se lo merecía, ella ya se había disculpado con Emma, David y Bella por haber hecho las cosas de esa manera allá en el Inframundo, pero, por alguna razón, olvidó que todavía quedaba alguien más por ahí que merecía mucho más de ella.

─Tú ganas ─ **declaraba Caperucita dándose por vencida y jugando con sus manos** ─, no te di el lugar que merecías, y sí, en efecto, te debo una enorme disculpa.

─No la quiero oír. ─ **Protestaba Víctor.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **espetaba ella** ─ ¿Por qué no?

─Antes de escuchar de tu boca salir la frase: " _Lamento haber sido una tonta desconsiderada y jamás despedirme de ti_ ", quiero que me respondas algo. ─ **Respondía Whale.**

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─En tu cruzada, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

En el momento en que Caperucita se disponía a responder esa pregunta, se escuchó un estruendo y se sintió un fuerte temblor por toda la Fortaleza de los Guerreros de Yuxik.

─Emma. ─ **Musitaba Ruby corriendo de forma inconsciente hacia la parte superior de la Fortaleza.**

─ ¡Hey! ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! ─ **vociferaba Víctor** ─ ¡Todavía no me contestas!

─Volveré y responderé lo que quieras, por lo pronto, Emma me necesita.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que es ella? ─ **Inquiría Whale acercándose a los barrotes.**

─ ¡Después te explico! ─ **Prometía Ruby comenzando a subir las escaleras.**

Caperucita tenía razón, ese temblor sólo significaba que la conexión del _Centrum Omnia_ había desaparecido, pero, cuando llegó al Salón principal de la Fortaleza no encontró a nadie más que a los que se habían quedado con ella.

Mientras Ruby intercambiaba miradas llenas de alivio con Dorothy, en las faldas de la Colina de Fuego, cerca del sendero de vuelta hacia Yucus, Emma y sus acompañantes aparecieron de forma sorpresiva.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ **Exclamaba Mérida bajando a Henry con delicadeza.**

Mulán ayudaba a Azoka a sentarse, mientras que los niños daban pasos hacia el frente, aliviados por ver de nuevo su querido hogar.

Por su parte, Emma tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas mientras jadeaba de cansancio.

─ ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ─ **Inquiría la Guerrera.**

─ ¿Emma? ─ **exclamaba la Reina de DunBroch mirando a la Salvadora** ─ ¿Estás bien?

La madre de Henry apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, después de escuchar a Mérida.

─Sí ─ **respondía Emma abriendo los ojos** ─ Sólo estoy algo cansada, es todo.

─Pensé que nos llevarías a la Fortaleza. ─ **Alegaba Mulán.**

─Traté, pero, mi Magia no quiso cooperar conmigo ─ **confesaba la Salvadora caminando hacia los niños** ─. Vengan aquí.

Los niños la miraron dubitativos, pero al final se acercaron a ella.

─Necesito que hagan algo por mí, ¿creen que sea posible? ─ **Inquiría la Salvadora.**

El niño más grande asintió.

─Corran lo más rápido que puedan hasta llegar a Yucus, una vez ahí, y antes de volver con sus padres, vayan con los Guerreros de Yuxik y díganles que necesitamos un par de manos extra, ¿de acuerdo? ─ **Pedía Emma poniéndose a su nivel.**

Los niños no dijeron nada y obedecieron las órdenes de la Salvadora inmediatamente, mientras que ella se sentó en el suelo y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

─ ¿Segura que sólo es cansancio? ─ **Preguntaba Azoka débilmente.**

─Deja de preocuparte por mí, y comienza a pensar en ti que con trabajos puedes mantenerte consciente ─ **repelaba Emma mirándola fijamente** ─ ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ninguna me lo ha explicado.

─Uno de esos Mago Dragones le lanzó a Azoka una especie de proyectil negro. ─ **Comenzaba Mérida.**

─Justo en la espalda. ─ **Añadía Mulán.**

─Dijeron que era un hechizo, o algo parecido, es todo lo que recuerdo. ─ **Intentaba proseguir Azoka.**

─ ¿Qué clase de hechizo? ─ **Pedía saber la Salvadora.**

─No tengo idea, nunca lo dijeron. ─ **Respondía Mulán.**

─ ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Azoka? ─ **Continuaba Emma tratando de ponerse de pie.**

─Siento como si me estuviera incendiando, y segundos después me estuviera congelando ─ **contestaba la chica abrazándose a sí misma** ─. Es algo que no parece detenerse.

Emma se puso al fin de pie y caminó hasta Azoka, Mulán la sostuvo por los hombros y la empujó hacia adelante, cosa que provocó que la chica hiciera una mueca de dolor. La hija de Snow puso su mano sobre la herida, y forzó su Magia para comenzar a curar a Azoka luego de varios segundos en los que no pasó absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, la herida no sanaba, y los poderes de la Salvadora sólo le estaban ocasionando más dolor a la chica de la Tierra sin Magia.

─ ¡Detente! ─ **pedía Mérida** ─ Tus poderes no son de mucha ayuda.

─Otra herida que no se puede curar con Magia. ─ **Exclamaba Emma rindiéndose y levantándose para caminar hasta su hijo.**

─Creí que lo despertarías hasta que estuviéramos en la Ciudad. ─ **Aseguraba Mulán a un lado de Azoka.**

─Por más que adore verlo dormir, necesito saber que está bien antes de que mis padres me lo arrebaten. ─ **Bromeaba Emma al hincarse junto a su hijo.**

Emma estaba más cansada que hace unos instantes, todo gracias a que forzó sus poderes. Antes de que siquiera intentara curar a Henry, se llevó por instinto la mano al cuello, pensando que su cansancio era producido por aquel Veneno, sin embargo, recordó que cada vez que usaba su Magia le dolía como si le clavaran mil agujas, dejó ese pensamiento del lado y procedió por fin a despertar a su niño.

Cerró los ojos, puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho y se concentró para comenzar a sanarlo. Tardó unos segundos, pero su Magia se manifestaba en su mano, tomando un tono extrañamente amarillezco, como cuando era el Ser Oscuro, sin embargo no le prestó importancia y siguió usando sus poderes hasta que, como todos los demás, Henry se despertó recuperando abruptamente la respiración.

El chico miró a su alrededor bastante confundido y asustado, observó a Mérida a su izquierda, y cuando enfocó su vista a su lado derecho, encontró a alguien que quería volver a ver desde que puso un pie en el Bosque Encantado.

─Ahora que lo pienso, chico, creo que tus habilidades de Autor habrían ayudado ─ **comenzaba Emma tratando de esconder la fatiga** ─, lo que me hace preguntar, ¿qué le hiciste a la pluma?

Henry se sentó lentamente, apoyó sus manos en el suelo de roca, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa de alegría. Emma le correspondió la sonrisa, y segundos después, el niño le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos con fuerza.

─Tómalo con calma, chico ─ **le pedía Emma al oído** ─, no desapareceré si me sueltas.

─Sabía que no nos fallarías ─ **pronunciaba Henry dejando de abrazarla** ─, sabía que nos salvarías.

─No a todos chico ─ **replicaba Emma tomándolo por los hombros** ─, sólo falta Killian.

─Pronto lo sacarás de dónde sea que esté ─ **afirmaba Henry con entusiasmo** ─, no hay imposibles para ti.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ **inquiría su madre con extrañeza** ─ ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo sobreviví o cómo vine al Bosque?

─Un Héroe siempre encuentra la manera ─ **contestaba Henry** ─, me alegra tenerte de vuelta, es la mejor sorpresa que me has dado en todo este tiempo, pero, no puedo evitar preocuparme por Regina. Quiero decir, no puedo entender cómo fue que cayó de nuevo en la Oscuridad.

Emma miró a su hijo entristecerse al recordar a su otra madre, él todavía creía que esto era culpa de Regina.

─Escúchame, Henry, sé que te parecerá una verdadera locura viniendo de mi parte, pero puedo asegurarte que tu madre no es la causante de todo esto, bueno, al menos no en su totalidad. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─ ¿Qué tratas de decir? ─ **Pedía saber el Autor cuando Ruby llegó corriendo hasta ellos.**

─Te lo explicaré en el camino. ─ **Prometía Emma.**

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─ **preguntaba Ruby arrodillándose al lado de Azoka** ─ Unos niños llegaron corriendo pidiendo que alguien viniera.

─Luego te cuento, por lo pronto ayúdame a cargarla. ─ **Repelaba Mulán.**

─Mamá, ¿adónde vamos? ─ **Indagaba Henry mirando a su alrededor.**

─De vuelta con tus Abuelos ─ **contestaba Emma comenzando a caminar** ─, creo que les encantará verte de nuevo.

─Espera ─ **pedía el Autor** ─, ¿qué hay de Violet? Por todo lo que pasó no había pensado en ella, pero ahora sí estoy preocupado.

─Lo sabremos en cuanto pongamos un pie en la Fortaleza de los Guerreros de Yuxik. ─ **Exclamaba Emma pasándole el brazo por los hombros y apoyándose en él para caminar.**

─ ¿Y la pequeña Hood y Neal están bien?

─Tienen a todo un equipo experto en cuidados maternales a su disposición ─ **intervenía Ruby** ─, créeme cuando te digo que esos dos traviesos estarán bien.

─Y es justo ahora que me doy cuenta que en todo este tiempo no tenemos idea del nombre de aquella niña. ─ **Declaraba Emma.**

─Según recuerdo, Robín le permitió a Zelena escoger el nombre, pero ella quería que fuera uno que dejara huella, y que lo revelaría antes de la boda de Robín y mi mamá, así que quiero creer que sólo ella lo sabe. ─ **Aclaraba Henry.**

Su madre asintió y continuaron con su descenso con un poco de más calma de vuelta a Yucus, indirectamente por una orden silente de Emma, ya que era la que caminaba más lento, no sabía por qué se sentía tan cansada, pero si de algo estaba segura era que ahora que su querido hijo estaba con ella, faltaba poco para volver a ver a su hombre, al que había extrañado desde el primer día que los Dinistrio los separaron, quería volver a verlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos y demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba ya fuese con una caricia o un beso, tenía que calmar su pena desde el primer momento que lo tuviera frente a ella, sólo, había una pregunta que inundaba sus pensamientos, y aunque sabía que la respondería en poco tiempo, no podía dejar de cuestionarse: ¿dónde estaba Killian Jones?

* * *

 **Isla Desierta**

 **Hace Cuatro Semanas**

Shaitan estaba de pie mirando la gigantesca entrada de la cueva con un inconsciente Killian Jones a sus pies, empapado gracias a la marea que rompía cerca de ellos cuando Abaddon apareció.

─ ¿Por qué no te encuentro con una copa de vino en la mano, Hermano? ─ **inquiría Abaddon detrás de él** ─ Pensé que nos veríamos en el Palacio de su Majestad.

─Tú me has inspirado, Hermano Menor. ─ **Respondía Shaitan.**

─ ¿A qué?

─Después de que fuiste a encerrar al padre de la Salvadora, volví al Palacio, y me puse a investigar en qué lugar de este Reino sería conveniente dejar a este remedo de Pirata, y ¡eureka! Este lugar me pareció el más apropiado. ─ **Explicaba Shaitan regresando la vista a Abaddon.**

─Una enorme isla desierta en lo más profundo del Mar Interminable, ¿no crees que es un cliché barato dejarlo aquí? ─ **Indagaba Abaddon observando a Garfio.**

─A los Piratas les gusta el mar, ¿no? ─ **alegaba Shaitan** ─ Créeme que le encantará saber que morirá rodeado de aquello que siempre lo calma.

─Y justo ahora que la Salvadora ya no está ─ **añadía Abaddon con una sonrisa** ─, dime, ¿cómo te burlarás de este pobre hombre?

─Regresa al Palacio, Abaddon ─ **ordenaba el mayor de los Dinistrio** ─, cuando termine, yo mismo te lo contaré.

Su Hermano Menor asintió en silencio y desapareció, momentos después, Shaitan tomó a Killian por el cuello del abrigo pirata para desvanecerse con él.

Ambos reaparecieron en la única superficie plana en esa isla-montaña, y fue ahí, en donde se encontró con las ruinas de lo que parecía ser un pueblo Pesquero. Miró las construcciones, y el muelle, preguntándose la razón por la que esas personas habían abandonado el lugar, sin embargo, dejó eso del lado cuando una brillante idea le vino a la mente.

─Muy bien, Capitán Jones ─ **exclamaba Shaitan dejándolo caer al suelo** ─. Tú y yo vamos a jugar.

Se hincó a su lado, puso su mano derecha en su oreja, y dejó salir su Magia para lanzarle el mismo hechizo que él y Abaddon habían usado seis semanas atrás para poner a Storybrooke de cabeza. Al terminar, lo tomó nuevamente por el cuello del abrigo y lo llevó directamente al antiguo Hostal para encerrarlo en una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

─Veamos cómo sales de esto. ─ **Pronunciaba el mayor de los Dinistrio Chasqueando los dedos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desaparecer.**

Killian despertó lentamente en el suelo de esa húmeda habitación.

─Maldita sea. ─ **Mascullaba el viejo Capitán dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.**

El lugar estaba iluminado solamente por un pequeño quinqué en la mesita de noche al lado de una descuidada y nada cómoda cama, por la ventana abierta se colaba el aire más frío que alguna vez llegó a experimentar y el pasillo parecía estar bastante alumbrado.

─ ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? ─ **Pronunciaba Killian para sí mismo.**

Algo no encajaba en todo esto, por las últimas palabras de Regina, él tenía la idea de que acabaría en medio de una cueva oscura o en la celda de una prisión inaccesible, mas no en una habitación con vista al mar.

Se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y tomó el pomo tratando de salir al pasillo. Al girarlo y encontrarlo cerrado por fuera, decidió que no tenía tiempo de ser gentil y delicado así que pateó la vieja puerta de madera con todas sus fuerzas sacándola de sus bisagras, y planeando ya una disculpa con quien fuese dueño del lugar.

Una vez en el pasillo logró escuchar música y conversaciones provenientes de la planta baja, a pesar de no encontrar a nadie en el corredor o alguna de las habitaciones contiguas. Apresuró el paso y bajó las escaleras esperando hallar personas en la sala del Hostal que le dieran alguna razón del por qué estaba ahí, sin embargo, no había nadie.

La sala estaba completamente vacía, y en el instante en que bajó del último escalón las luces se apagaron. En efecto, algo no andaba bien.

Miró a ambos lados, buscando a alguien, pero no fue sino hasta que le echó un vistazo a la ventana con la cortina roída cuando vio a una persona caminando lentamente con dirección al muelle. Sin importarle nada más, salió corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a la persona delante de él.

─ ¡Disculpe! ─ **exclamaba Killian a punto de alcanzar al hombre** ─ ¡Señor, por favor! ¡Escúcheme!

Garfio lo tomó por el hombro y al darle la vuelta el hombre desapareció.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ **Espetaba Killian mirando el polvo que quedó frente a él con asombro.**

El Capitán continuó su camino al muelle, observando que todo su entorno estaba vacío y lúgubre, no había ni un alma alrededor. Al llegar ahí, sólo encontró a un viejo pescador mirando en la orilla, quedando hipnotizado por la quietud de las aguas y la penumbra de la misma noche. Cuando Killian puso un pie en el pequeño muelle de madera podrida, el pescador alzó la cabeza, y en un movimiento extraño se dio la vuelta y se fue contra él.

El hijo de Brennan cayó al suelo con el hombre poseído encima de él tratando de morderlo con una increíble desesperación. Sus ojos eran rojos, y estaban enmarcados por un aura muy negra, mientras que de su boca no dejaba de salir una extraña espuma blanca que lo hacía verse más amenazador.

Killian lo lanzó con su pie, y el hombre giró cayendo en la vereda que conducía a la Aldea abandonada, en ese momento, el antiguo Pirata se reincorporó, blandió su Alfanje y se lo enterró en el pecho. Pero, el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó. El sujeto comenzaba a levantarse cuando el Capitán le sacó el sable del tórax y le cortó la cabeza, haciendo que esta última rodara por la vereda y flotara en el agua.

Regresó su vista al muelle, buscando desesperadamente un bote para poder largarse de ese siniestro lugar, y al no hallarlo, volvió a la Aldea, revisando cada una de las pocas casas abandonadas que ahí yacían, esperando dar con una embarcación que lo sacara de ahí.

No había nada, por más que husmeó en cada sitio, no encontraba ni siquiera un mísero remo.

Llegó a la que alguna vez fuese la calle principal y que ahora estaba llena de maleza, y giró sobre sí mismo examinando cada edificio, a donde sea que Regina lo haya mandado, parecía estar más desierto de lo que ahora estaba Nunca Jamás.

Alzó la mirada, y lo que halló a la distancia no mejoraba su situación. Lo que había en ese sitio era una gigantesca montaña y donde estaba parado parecía ser la única parte habitable en kilómetros.

El terreno era árido, y parecía muy erosionado, la poca hierba estaba amarillenta y los arbustos no tenían un buen aspecto. En un intento por averiguar su posición, comenzó a caminar a la orilla de la Aldea, hasta que de pronto, un estrepitoso ruido llamó su atención, haciendo que volteara a sus espaldas.

Del suelo, inexplicablemente, salían individuos como si fueran alguna clase de tubérculo, Killian volvió a empuñar su Espada y caminó con dirección a la montaña, siempre apuntándole a los hombres, sin dejar de mirarlos, avanzando en retroceso e ideando un plan para deshacerse de ellos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esos sujetos extraños corrieron hacia él. Killian los recibió con su arma blanca y a tres les cortó la cabeza con un solo movimiento. Mientras mandaba hacia atrás a algunos con una patada, continuaba cercenando cabezas de los que avanzaban con la firme convicción de atacarlo.

Los Monstruos eran lentos pero estaban decididos a continuar con su misión, y haciendo que Killian caminara en reversa hasta un sendero que iba de subida con dirección a la montaña, y sin darse cuenta que a unos pasos más había una especie de agujero en el suelo.

Poco antes de que él terminara con ellos, dos se le fueron encima e hicieron que trastabillara, haciéndolo caer dentro del agujero.

La caída fue de unos quince metros sin exagerar, aterrizando en una clase de colchoneta gigante que estaba en medio de un lago subterráneo. Al no encontrar más peligro, guardó el Alfanje y saltó al agua.

Llegó a la lejana orilla momentos después y subió como pudo para comenzar a cruzar por el túnel alumbrado por extraños cristales color azul y que sólo iba en descenso.

Una vez abajo, se encontró con tres caminos hechos de lirios acuáticos de gran tamaño, en medio de un estanque con agua de aspecto venenoso.

─ ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? ─ **Inquiría Killian hablándole al aire.**

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decidirse por cual camino tomar, un fuerte grito lo hizo estremecer por completo. Por un instante, su Corazón se detuvo. No había escuchado bien, pero, por un momento creyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

Se concentró y aguzó el oído esperando el preciso instante en que volviera a pasar, y ahí cuando menos lo esperó, volvió a escucharlo.

─ _¡Killian!_ ─ **Gritaba una voz muy familiar para él.**

─No es posible ─ **respondía el antiguo Pirata cuando los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas** ─, ¡esto no puede ser posible!

─ _¡Killian!_ ─ **se volvía a escuchar el grito** ─ _¡Ayúdame!_

¿Era probable? ¿De verdad ella estaba ahí? Cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que al final una parte de Regina se hubiera compadecido de ella y la llevara también de vuelta a casa, pero, si eso era cierto, ¿qué hacía ahí?

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, escuchó una vez más el grito desgarrador, e inconscientemente comenzó a correr, tomando el camino de la derecha.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **contestaba Killian rompiendo una puerta enmohecida** ─ ¡Emma! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

 **El Presente**

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la Fortaleza, Emma soltó a su hijo y lo animó para que corriera a encontrarse con sus abuelos, quienes lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y llenos de felicidad, mientras que ella caminaba todavía con gotas de sudor en la frente hacia el Maestro Labíb, quien a su vez, le ordenaba a un sirviente que liberara al Dr. Whale demostrando que era fiel a su palabra.

Por otro lado, Dorothy ayudaba a Ruby y Mulán para sentar a Azoka, mientras que Bella le daba un vaso de agua.

La Salvadora les dio unos minutos para descansar, y luego de agradecerle a Labíb y a Mustafá por permitirles la estancia en su Ciudad pidió que todos se acercaran a ella, y cuando Whale llegó a la Sala, todos se esfumaron tras el humo blanco de Emma, y regresaron directamente al Jolly Roger, que estaba anclado en un muelle al Suroeste del Bosque Encantado.

Smee fregaba la cubierta del barco cuando todos aparecieron a su alrededor.

─ ¡Vaya! ¡Después de casi cuatro días se dignan a aparecer! ─ **Protestaba Smee soltando la mopa.**

─ ¡Cállate y ayúdanos! ─ **ordenaba Mulán con desesperación mientras los Charming observaban el mástil del barco de Killian** ─ ¡Abre la escotilla de la tripulación!

El Primer Oficial de Garfio corrió y obedeció la orden de Mulán, quien trataba de mantener consciente a Azoka mientras comenzaban su descenso hacia el camarote de la tripulación.

─Víctor, ¿crees que puedas examinarla? ─ **Inquiría Ruby ante la atenta mirada llena de desconcierto de Dorothy.**

─No creo que sea de mucha ayuda. ─ **Repelaba Whale.**

─Uno nunca sabe. ─ **Respondía Ruby con una sonrisa cuando Mulán pisó el segundo escalón.**

─Creo que las ayudaré a recostarla. ─ **Sugería Víctor sacándose las manos de los bolsillos y caminando hasta ellas.**

─Voy con ustedes. ─ **Exclamaba Bella caminando detrás de ellos.**

─ ¿Qué hacemos en el Jolly Roger? ─ **Preguntaba Henry caminando hasta el Timón.**

─Los Dinistrio no pueden encontrar a Emma por sí solos, así que ella encantó el Barco para que no nos localizaran en medio del océano. ─ **Contestaba Mérida sentándose en un cajón de madera.**

─ ¿Quiénes son los Dinistrio? ─ **Continuaba el hijo de Baelfire.**

─Un par de sujetos que no hemos visto en nuestras vidas, y que según Emma y Azoka son los que están causando todo este embrollo. ─ **Replicaba Dorothy recargando los codos en la borda.**

─Por cierto, ¿Emma dónde está? ─ **Indagaba Charming.**

─ ¿Se refieren a la _Capitana_ Swan? ─ **bromeaba Smee mientras los padres de la Salvadora asentían** ─ No la he visto en cubierta, ¿seguros de que venía con ustedes?

Antes de que respondieran, del Camarote del Capitán provino un extraño sonido, parecía como si algo callera en el suelo.

Dentro del Compartimiento de Killian, en efecto, Emma tiró una tetera de metal que estaba en el escritorio en su camino hacia la cama. No entendía lo que sucedía, ni el por qué comenzó a sentirse mal de un momento para otro, lo único que sabía, es que había caído de rodillas con los brazos y la cabeza sobre la cama, con la frente llena de sudor y un incesante calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

─ ¿Emma? ─ **exclamaba su padre levantando la trampilla** ─ ¿Estás aquí?

Al oírlo, se puso de pie como pudo, y recargó los puños en la cama.

─Sí, aquí estoy.

─ ¿Por qué no apareciste con nosotros en cubierta? ─ **Inquiría Charming bajando hasta ella.**

─Tenía que deshacerme de este abrigo ─ **contestaba Emma quitándose el abrigo de Cuero Rojo y dejándolo en el respaldo de una silla cercana** ─, me estoy muriendo de calor.

David la miró, cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la escalinata que conducía a cubierta.

─Tú no tienes calor. ─ **Afirmaba David con una sonrisa burlona.**

Emma bajó los brazos dándole a entender que había dado en el clavo.

─Estoy muy exhausta ─ **respondía Emma** ─, técnicamente no descansé desde el Oasis, y como yo lo veo es normal.

David asintió y le permitió el paso para que ambos regresaran con Snow y Henry. Una vez en cubierta, Bella salía de los camarotes de la tripulación con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Ninguno de los cuatro perdió el tiempo y bajaron lo más aprisa que pudieron.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ **inquiría Snow mirando a la chica recostada del lado en una de las camas de la litera** ─ ¿Cómo está Azoka?

─Pues, parece que este bendito Reino y yo siempre estaremos en conflicto ─ **replicaba Víctor poniéndose de pie** ─. Lo que le pasa a esta chica no es médico, sino Mágico. Y a ciencia cierta no sé qué es lo que le aflige.

─ ¿Estás segura que no puedes curarla? ─ **inquiría Mulán mirando a Emma muy apresurada al otro lado de la cama** ─ Tal vez ahora sí funcione.

La Salvadora asintió y caminó hasta Azoka con la mano levantada, mirando con horror la herida que Azoka tenía en la espalda. A simple vista, parecía que una brasa viva se había apoderado de su piel alrededor de un punto diminuto incandescente.

Antes de que tratara de forzar su Magia una vez más, bella la interceptó, la tomó del antebrazo y procedió.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ **Preguntaba Emma.**

─Creo que sé lo que esto puede ser ─ **aseguraba la bibliotecaria hincándose a un lado de Azoka y mirando a Mulán** ─ ¿Qué fue lo que la atacó?

─Un Mago Dragón dentro de la Colina de Fuego ─ **replicaba la Guerrera** ─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Durante mi época de criada en el Castillo de Rumple, pasaba la mitad de mis noches leyendo sagas fantásticas, hasta que una noche antes de que él me echara de su lado, hallé un enorme libro muy completo sobre los Dragones, donde se narraba la historia de su casi exterminación, y el origen de los Mago Dragones y la Hermandad del Fuego, además, tenía un apartado específico dedicado a un hechizo especial que sólo esas bestias son capaces de conjurar, y es algo llamado: el _Veneno del Fuego Frío_. ─ **Explicaba Bella tratando de no tocar la herida.**

─ ¿Por qué todo lo de esta tierra debe tener un nombre espeluznante? ─ **Espetaba Emma regresando con sus padres.**

─ ¿Qué es lo que provoca ese hechizo? ─ **Pedía saber Mulán.**

─Dentro de la persona afectada, una sensación de extremo calor, como si te incendiaras por dentro, seguido por un descenso inhumano de la temperatura ─ **pronunciaba la chica** ─. La herida, igual que la del Escarabajo que mordió a Emma en Storybrooke, no se puede curar con Magia.

─Déjame adivinar, el Veneno llegará a su Corazón y morirá. ─ **Exclamaba Snow.**

─Si el _Veneno del Fuego Frío_ no es detenido a tiempo, hará que la víctima se convierta en piedra volcánica con el paso del tiempo.

─ ¿Y cómo se cura algo como esto? ─ **Inquiría Ruby a un lado de Víctor.**

Bella cerró los ojos y comenzó a chasquear los dedos haciendo memoria, hasta que al fin recordó dicha información.

─El afectado tiene que ir al lugar en donde antiguamente eran criados los Dragones, y tomar un objeto preciado para sanarse con él.

─ ¿No podrías ser más específica? ─ **Pedía Charming.**

─La Montaña de Plata ─ **intervenía Henry ante la mirada de asombro de su madre y abuelos** ─. Violet me contó las historias de la mesa redonda. Arturo y sus Caballeros fueron a la Montaña de Plata en busca de la Zarza Ardiente para reunificar a Excálibur una vez que encontraran la Daga del Ser Oscuro. En el lugar se suscitó la Masacre Blanca, donde el Profesor Andrew acabó con la mitad del regimiento de Camelot y los sobrevivientes huyeron con la Llama Eterna.

Todos lo escuchaban con atención.

─Es ahí donde los Dragones eran criados en la antigüedad ─ **proseguía el Autor** ─, el problema es que ella jamás me dijo dónde estaba ese lugar, sólo sé por palabras del Profesor Andrew que está muy al Norte del Bosque Encantado.

Azoka comenzó a moverse por el dolor, mientras que, inconscientemente, se sujetaba de la mano de Mulán con fuerza.

─Bien, esto es lo que haremos ─ **exclamaba Emma** ─. Mandaré a Azoka a dormir hasta mañana para que recuperé fuerzas, luego, tenemos que encontrar una forma de llegar hasta ese lugar antes de que la infección avance.

─No. ─ **Refutaba Mulán poniéndose de pie.**

─ ¿No? ─ **inquiría la Salvadora** ─ ¿Por qué no?

─Hay que seguir con la misión, y tú tienes que sacar a Killian de ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ─ **Replicaba la Guerrera.**

─No voy a dejarla morir ─ **objetaba Emma** ─. Prácticamente es por ella que estamos aquí.

─No estoy hablando sobre dejarla perecer sin hacer nada ─ **contradecía Mulán** ─. Lo que trato de decir es que no podemos ir todos corriendo al otro lado del Bosque Encantado con los Dinistrio al acecho.

─ ¿Y entonces qué sugieres? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby.**

Mulán regresó la vista al pequeño volcán que se formó en la espalda de la chica antes de responder. Sabía perfectamente que no todos podían ir, y que Azoka no podía andar sola en una tierra totalmente desconocida.

─Yo iré con ella ─ **respondía la Guerrera con seguridad** ─. Me aseguraré de que su herida sane rápidamente, y volveremos aquí lo más pronto que podamos.

─Primero preocúpense por sanar esa herida, luego de lo demás ─ **aconsejaba David mientras Emma mandaba a Azoka a dormir** ─, bueno, pues, creo que ya está decidido. Dejémosla descansar, y vayamos todos a cubierta.

Todos asintieron y subieron las escaleras, siendo Mulán la última en salir de los camarotes. Ahora, todos estaban en cubierta disfrutando del paisaje y el aire fresco, y entablando conversaciones varias: Víctor y Ruby caminaban a la Proa para que continuaran con su plática anterior, mientras que Dorothy trataba de ignorarlos hablando con Mérida, Smee había ido al Puerto a conseguir más ingredientes para la cena y los Charming escuchaban atentamente a Henry hablando de su Profesor de Ciencias.

─Sigo sin poder creer que Philip fuese un Dragón ─ **declaraba Snow sentada en las escaleras que llevaban al Timón** ─, parecía un buen tipo.

─En realidad era un Mago Dragón ─ **rectificaba Henry** ─, en el Bosque Encantado era conocido como el Dragón del Oeste.

─Y era alguien que odiaba a papá. ─ **Añadía Emma con una mano recargada en la borda.**

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Preguntaba David extrañado porque no solía escuchar que alguien lo odiase.**

─ ¿Recuerdas al Dragón que mataste antes de conocer a mamá? ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─ ¡Oh! ─ **exclamaba su padre con una risa** ─ Ya lo entendí.

─Y aparentemente tenía otro secretito bajo la manga. ─ **Proseguía Emma quitándose el sudor de la frente por quinta vez.**

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Preguntaba Snow.**

─Porque, además de ser el Profesor de Henry, era alguien importante en la vida de una persona, quién, si no le explico esto con el cuidado posible, terminará odiándome a mí también ─ **continuaba la Salvadora poniendo su mano derecha sobre sus ojos** ─. Druk era el padre de…

─ ¿Mamá? ─ **inquiría Henry con mucha preocupación** ─ ¿Qué tienes?

Emma no pudo terminar esa oración, ni contestar esa pregunta gracias a un agudo mareo que la atacó. No podía ser el Barco porque estaban anclados, pero sabía que de cierta forma tenía que ver con ese intenso aumento de su temperatura corporal, y sin más, se dejó caer de frente, mientras su padre la sostenía y Snow llamaba a Whale.

David la llevó de regreso al Camarote del Capitán, la recostó en la cama y Víctor comenzó a examinarla.

─ ¿Qué le sucede, Whale? ─ **Pedía saber Snow.**

─Tiene fiebre ─ **contestaba el Dr.** ─, y para su suerte en eso es algo en lo que sí puedo ayudar. Denme unos minutos, iré al Puerto a conseguir flores de Sauco para prepararle un té que le bajará la temperatura y la dejará como nueva para mañana que vaya por Garfio, mientras regreso, llenen una cubeta con agua fresca y pónganle un trapo húmedo en la frente, eso ayudará.

─ ¿A qué crees que se deba? ─ **Pedía saber David.**

─Normalmente es un síntoma de alguna enfermedad como resfriado o algo similar, pero, Emma no presenta nada más, así que no tengo idea de la causa.

─Últimamente no ha dormido bien, ¿crees que sea por eso? ─ **Indagaba Snow.**

─No lo creo, Mary Margaret, el insomnio no causa fiebre ─ **contestaba Whale poniendo su mano derecha en la barbilla** ─. Bien, será mejor que me apresure a traer esas flores.

─Voy contigo. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby desde las escaleras.**

─Con todo respeto, Ruby, pero no me pasará nada de aquí al Puerto, son sólo menos de treinta metros. ─ **Objetaba Víctor.**

─Lo sé, pero debo recordarte que no tienes dinero, y yo sí. ─ **Respondía Caperucita con una sonrisa.**

─Andando. ─ **Exclamaba él luego de recordar esa gran verdad.**

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ **Preguntaba Mérida cuando los vio salir del Camarote.**

─ ¿Cómo está Emma? ─ **Añadía Dorothy mirando directamente a Ruby.**

─Tiene temperatura, con unas horas de descanso estará bien para continuar. ─ **Intervenía Víctor.**

─Volveremos pronto. ─ **Prometía Ruby.**

Ambos bajaron del Barco y se dirigieron al mercado de pulgas que establecieron alrededor de la plaza del Puerto.

─Ya no terminaste de contarme ─ **exclamaba Víctor mirando las telas de un puesto** ─. ¿Sí encontraste lo que buscabas?

─Pues… ─ **musitaba Caperucita** ─, honestamente, ya no sé ni lo que busco?

─ ¿Por?

─Cuando me fui, quería hallar a alguien como yo, más hombres lobo, alguien que me comprendiera, que supiera ser diferente a los demás, pero, por más de siete meses no pude dar con nadie ─ **respondía Ruby deteniéndose** ─, vagué por todo el Bosque con ayuda de Mulán, ambas acabamos en Oz, y después en el Inframundo, sin embargo, no, no encontré lo que buscaba.

─ ¿De verdad no hay nadie? ─ **inquiría Whale** ─ Tiene que haber alguien aquí, es imposible que todos hayan desaparecido.

─Quise buscar la ayuda de una Bruja cerca del hogar de Mérida, pero ella se aprovechó de mí y me capturó para convertirme en su guardián.

─Eso sí que es muy mala suerte ─ **declaraba Víctor cuando encontró la tienda de hierbas medicinales** ─, ven, que tú eres la que paga.

Ya en la tienda, Víctor identificó de inmediato lo que necesitaba, después miró a Ruby, y ella sacó unas cuantas monedas de plata luego de reírse y golpearlo en el hombro.

─ ¿Te puedo ser honesto? ─ **Preguntaba él luego de cerrar la puerta de la tienda.**

─Pues… sí. ─ **Respondía Caperucita.**

─Realmente no te entiendo ─ **comenzaba Víctor** ─, le he dado vueltas a este asunto de tu soledad, y no lo comprendo.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando?

─Que, no es por ofender, pero no eras la única que se sentía diferente en Storybrooke ─ **contestaba Whale** ─, todos nosotros estábamos en una tierra extraña, y no éramos capaces de congeniar, muchos queríamos volver a nuestros lugares de origen, sin embargo, nos conformamos con vivir ahí. Es más, te pongo un ejemplo claro: Yo, en el Bosque Encantado.

La chica lo miró todavía con más interés.

─Hasta Emma que vivió la mayor parte de su vida en la Tierra sin Magia, comienza a comportarse como un pez en el agua aquí, pero yo, bueno, soy el único hombre de ciencia en un lugar en donde predomina la Magia, así que, imagínate.

─Pero, puedes volver, buscas una Habichuela y te vas, regresarás con tu hermano.

─Mi hermano fue linchado durante la primera Maldición ─ **confesaba Víctor** ─. Regresé a mi Tierra cuando Regina rompió el Pergamino, y descubrí lo que le hicieron. Yo ya no tengo nada a que volver. Ruby, sé que tenías esa inquietud por sentirte parte de algo, pero, como te dije antes, había personas en Storybrooke que te estimaban y te tenían contemplada como parte de su Familia, gente como Mary Margaret o tu abuela. Aunque, ¿sabes cuál creo yo que es tu verdadero problema?

─ ¿Cuál?

─Te enfocaste tanto en el Lobo y volver a ser Caperucita, que te olvidaste de Ruby, no hay nada de malo en regresar a tus raíces, no te miento, en estos dos años he tratado de ser el _científico loco_ que todos creen que soy, sin embargo, como alguna vez dijera David; Whale también es parte de mí. No puedo darle prioridad a uno sobre otro, porque ellos son quién soy.

─Creo que tienes razón. ─ **Afirmaba Ruby rascándose el brazo derecho.**

─De _Monstruo_ _a Monstruo_ , te puedo decir que sí ─ **pronunciaba Víctor con una sonrisa** ─. Y ahora, sólo tengo una pequeña pregunta para ti.

─Hazla.

─Ya que no encontraste Hombres Lobo, y volviste a ver a tus viejos amigos, personas que vemos tus dos lados y no te tratamos distinto, dime, ¿todavía te sientes sola?

─Honestamente, ahora que estoy con Emma y las demás, y que soy parte de algo que de verdad va a cambiar las cosas, ya no me siento tan sola.

─Tal vez una parte del problema era que necesitabas volver a la acción, justo como en los viejos tiempos, pero, permíteme continuar con este pequeño interrogatorio y preguntarte: ¿qué es lo que en verdad estás buscando?

Whale continuó caminando de vuelta al Barco, y Ruby volvió a detenerse, empezando a cuestionarse mentalmente, ¿qué era lo que realmente buscaba? ¿Aceptación? ¿Compañía? Lo único que sabía es que la respuesta no flotaba en la superficie de sus pensamientos.

─No tienes que contestarme ahora mismo, piénsalo, tómate tu tiempo, porque, como yo lo veo, estaremos juntos por un buen rato. ─ **Exclamaba Víctor moviendo su cabeza para que avanzara.**

─Lo único que puedo pensar es en el color de tu cabello ─ **rebatía Caperucita con una risa** ─. ¿Qué fue lo que te hiciste?

─No tengo por qué responderte a eso, sólo alguien que estuvo en Storybrooke los últimos siete meses tiene el derecho a conocer ese gran secreto. ─ **Bromeaba el Dr. Whale.**

─No hay problema, puedo ir a buscar a August y preguntarle yo misma. ─ **Afirmaba Ruby alcanzándolo.**

─ ¿August? ─ **inquiría Víctor** ─ ¿Dónde está? Me debe dinero.

─En una Aldea cerca del Bosque Infinito, como a dos días y medio de aquí ─ **respondía Caperucita** ─. Ahí están todos, Leroy, Archie, mi Abuela, y los demás.

─ ¿Todos en un mismo lugar cuando tienen la posibilidad de irse a dónde quiera que deseen? ─ **volvía a preguntar el Doctor** ─ Creo que algunas cosas no cambian.

─Todos se irían, de no ser por la amenaza latente, el Hada Azul les dijo que se mantuvieran unidos mientras Mulán y yo buscábamos a Charming y compañía ─e **xplicaba Caperucita** ─, y si no estoy mal, todavía están ahí.

* * *

 **Aldea de Refugiados**

 **Tres Días Antes**

Mientras Emma se reunía con sus padres en el hogar de Mulán, en la Aldea de los refugiados que estaba cerca del Bosque Infinito, las cosas se realizaban de manera normal.

Ya era mediodía, y Thomas se llevaba a unos cuantos aldeanos para sus patrullas diarias mientras que August, Phillip y los Enanos cuidaban los alrededores preparándose para algún ataque sorpresa de la Guardia Negra, todo parecía estar en armonía, hasta el instante en el que su más grande enemiga puso un pie en el lugar.

Por un momento, todos creyeron haber revivido su peor pesadilla, sin embargo, sabían que nada de lo que estaba pasando era un sueño.

Los Enanos se pararon fuera de la choza donde Granny, Aurora y Ella cuidaban a los niños, August y Phillip desenvainaban sus Espadas, mientras que los demás ex habitantes de Storybrooke temblaban de miedo, preguntándose qué es lo que pasaría en los siguientes minutos, con la Reina Malvada frente a ellos, más atemorizante que nunca.

─ ¿Me extrañaron, mis queridos? ─ **Inquiría la nueva Reina Malvada con su ya característica sonrisa diabólica.**

─ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vienes a secuestrar personas tú misma? ─ **Inquiría August con Espada en mano.**

─ ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres una marioneta muy insolente? ─ **Respondía la Reina Malvada.**

─Te perdí el poco respeto que te tenía cuando asesinaste a Emma a sangre fría. ─ **Afirmaba Pinocho con rencor.**

─ ¿Te dolió lo que le hice a tu amiga? ─ **Continuaba la Reina con una risa que lo hizo enfadar aún más.**

─ ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres aquí, Regina? ─ **Intervenía Phillip mientras Leroy y Walter detenían a August.**

─Hace dos días fui notificada de que dos de sus amigas andaban fisgoneando por el viejo castillo de Gold, no le tomé importancia hasta que de alguna forma todo mi plan comenzó a venirse abajo, así que, he venido a buscar a ese Lobo Sarnoso y a Mulán para que me den una explicación. ─ **Respondía la Reina.**

─No hemos visto a Ruby y Mulán desde que se ofrecieron a buscar a los que tú capturaste. ─ **Intervenía Thomas.**

─Tal vez tú y los demás miembros de la Aldea no, pero Phillip y August sí. ─ **Declaraba Regina señalándolos.**

─Eso es una completa calumnia. ─ **Aseveraba Pinocho con tranquilidad.**

La Reina comenzó a reírse.

─ ¿Acaso algo te parece gracioso? ─ **Espetaba Phillip.**

─No es nada, es sólo que les habría creído eso si mis Soldados no los hubiesen visto con ellas en el Bosque recogiendo a dos hombres con ropas de la Tierra sin Magia.

Los tres hombres se miraron al verse descubiertos.

─Tal vez ellos me puedan decir el paradero de esas dos, pero, por lo pronto, quiero ver a mi sobrina.

─Esa niña lleva aquí más de tres semanas, ¿y justo ahora te acuerdas de ella? ─ **Inquiría Granny saliendo de la choza.**

─Sé que no he sido la mejor tía del mundo en últimas fechas, pero, quiero enmendar ese error ahora que ninguno de sus padres está cerca, y créanme, que ella estará mucho mejor conmigo que en un lugar donde su única protección es la Magia decadente de un Hada adicta a los escotes grandes.

─No te le vas a acercar a esa niña. ─ **Amenazaban los tres hombres poniéndose en guardia.**

─ ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Ustedes tres y su pobre ejército de aldeanos enclenques y cobardes? ─ **preguntaba la Reina comenzando a reír y haciendo una seña para que sus Soldados aparecieran con sus sirvientes como prisioneros** ─. Dejen de hacerse los valientes y denme a esa niña.

─ ¿Realmente crees que Robín querría que tomaras a esa niña a la fuerza? ─ **Inquiría August.**

─Tú no eres quién para hablar de Robín ─ **exclamaba la Reina con rencor cuando comenzó a estrangularlo** ─, así que te sugiero que por primera vez en tu patética vida cierres el pico antes de que yo te lo cierre o te corte la lengua, marioneta.

Regina lo soltó y puso las manos sobre su cadera.

─Ya saben lo que quiero; a mi sobrina y a esos dos nuevos habitantes de nuestro Reino.

─Ellos no eran nuevos habitantes ─ **intervenía Leroy** ─, eran dos hombres perdidos que llegaron con nosotros el mismo día, no sería la primera vez que algo así sucede.

─ ¿Tres semanas después? ¿Completamente sanos y sin ningún rasguño? ─ **Indagaba Regina.**

─Cosas así pueden suceder. ─ **Afirmaba Phillip.**

─Es un buen intento de su parte, pero, les aconsejo que me entreguen lo que quiero, si no quieren afrontar las consecuencias.

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacernos? ¿Nos romperás el cuello? ─ **Preguntaba Pinocho reincorporándose.**

─Cuando elimine a los que amenazan con arruinar mis planes será el momento en el que ustedes paguen con su vida al sucumbir a la eterna Oscuridad, es por eso que hoy no me llevaré la vida de nadie ─ **explicaba la Reina caminando a su alrededor** ─, así que, de ustedes depende el evadir el castigo o no.

Muy lejos del conflicto, en un Pozo cercano, los Detectives Landers y Tate hacían una de las actividades que Phillip y August les encomendaron desde el primer día que se quedaron ahí.

─Llénalo. ─ **Ordenaba Landers lanzándole otro balde a Tate quien estaba sacando agua del Pozo.**

─ ¿Algún día vas a dejar de estar enojado conmigo? ─ **Espetaba Tate vaciando el agua en el primer balde.**

─No ─ **refutaba Jack cruzando los brazos** ─, no, porque es tu culpa que estemos aquí encerrados. Yo bien podría estar en mi casa viendo el juego de los Medias Rojas de Boston, pero, ahora tengo que pasar el resto de mis días en una Tierra que se quedó estancada en la época medieval sólo porque alguien no se pudo quedar quieto y dejar las cosas como estaban.

─Nadie te pidió que me siguieras. ─ **Objetaba Alex subiendo el agua para el segundo balde.**

─Fui contigo porque soy tu amigo. ─ **Alegaba Landers.**

─Entonces, deja de quejarte, además, oíste a la chica de la capa roja, cuando todo esto termine, la Sheriff Swan nos devolverá a casa. ─ **Proseguía Tate.**

─Dime, ¿por qué no pudiste quedarte en paz? ¿Por qué la seguiste?

─Hay algo en ella, siento que ya la había conocido antes, pero, todavía no logro recordarlo.

─Pues espero que pronto te acuerdes, por ahora, hay que regresar a la Aldea que todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Cada uno tomó un balde y regresaron a la Aldea, dejaron el agua fresca detrás de la choza donde estaban los niños y se dispusieron a tomar las demás para llenarlas, cuando Ashley y Aurora los llevaron dentro.

─No accederemos a ninguna de tus peticiones, Regina ─ **afirmaba Pinocho valientemente mientras los demás asentían** ─. Así que, lo que nos quieras hacer, hazlo ya sin tanto teatro, porque, todos sabemos que lo harás aunque te hagamos caso.

─Como tú quieras, espero que te agrade el volver a ser un objeto inmóvil e inanimado.

─Si Ruby y Mulán son quienes en verdad están estropeando tus planes, realmente espero que acaben contigo antes de que puedas pronunciar el apellido de tu extinta Alma Gemela. ─ **Anhelaba August.**

─Es una lástima que jamás lo vayas a saber. ─ **Exclamaba Regina levantando su mano.**

Antes de que a ellos los hechizara, escuchó un grito a la distancia y al voltear, observó al Pequeño John corriendo y lanzando flechas junto con los Hombres Alegres y un niño al que no pudieron dejar solo en ningún lado.

La Reina desvió las flechas, mientras que August, Thomas y Phillip la atacaban y éste último les ordenaba a los demás que se dispersaran.

Dentro de la Choza, Aurora y Ashley hacían algo parecido.

─Tomen ─ **exclamaba Cenicienta poniendo a la hija de Zelena y Robín en los brazos de Alex** ─. Llévense a esta niña, escóndanse, y no permitan que la Reina la tenga, a partir de ahora es su responsabilidad.

─ ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? ─ **Pedía saber Jack cuando Granny entró.**

─Los Hombres Alegres llegaron, Phillip nos ordenó dividirnos, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo ─ **respondía la Abuela de Ruby** ─. Aurora, llévate al pequeño Phillip contigo, Ashley, haz lo propio con Alexandra, yo tomaré a Neal.

Los Detectives fueron los primeros en salir disparados en medio de una lucha descontrolada entre la Guardia Negra y los pocos aldeanos que se quedaron a pelear con Phillip y los demás.

Segundos después, las tres mujeres intentaban desaparecer del lugar, los cinco dirigiéndose al Bosque Infinito, sin embargo, Regina dio un fuerte pisotón, y el suelo comenzó a volverse piedra.

No le importó que sus propios Soldados estuvieran ahí, ni que Roland estuviese escondido detrás de un árbol, lo único que hizo fue hechizar toda la tierra, convirtiéndolos a todos en estatuas vivientes hechas de piedra. Todos incluidas, Granny, Cenicienta y Aurora. El hechizo se extendió hasta que nadie a su alrededor pudo moverse al estar petrificados, y se detuvo para parar a los Detectives que bajaban una vereda empinada.

─ ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ─ **Espetaba Jack tratando de zafar sus pies.**

─ ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?! ─ **Replicaba Alex despertando a la niña.**

De pronto, un sonido extraño provino desde la distancia y a su lado pasó un chupón brillante flotando hasta detenerse frente a Alex Tate.

─Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí ─ **exclamaba la Reina avanzando a su lado** ─. Dos tontos que creyeron que podían escapar de mí.

─ ¿Por qué no terminas con esto y nos conviertes en estatuas de una buena vez. ─ **Espetaba Landers.**

─ ¡Cuánta insolencia! ─ **bramaba la Reina** ─ Es _su Majestad_ , para ti.

─A pesar de su insolencia, él tiene razón, _Majestad_ ─ **intervenía Alex con la niña todavía en sus brazos** ─. ¿De qué privilegios gozan un par de plebeyos para que usted no los hechice todavía?

─En primer lugar, porque ustedes tienen a alguien que me pertenece ─ **Respondía ella señalando a su sobrina.**

─Esta criatura sólo le pertenece a sus padres. ─ **Refutaba Alex tratando de esconder a la niña.**

─Pero ninguno de ellos está por aquí, así que, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ella. ─ **Objetaba Regina.**

─No mientras nosotros estemos aquí. ─ **Afirmaba Tate.**

La Reina Malvada los miró y segundos después, emitió una risa tan siniestra que la bebé volvió a llorar.

─ ¿Y qué poder tienen ustedes para impedirme a mí llevármela? ─ **cuestionaba Regina mirándolos con una sonrisa en el rostro** ─ Por favor, dejen de hacerse los valientes.

De repente, la pequeña Hood desapareció de los brazos de Alex, y reapareció en los de Regina, quién se mecía de un lado a otro para calmarla.

─Tranquila, cielo, tu tía está aquí, y en cuanto a ustedes dos ─ **exclamaba su Alteza regresando la vista a sus presas** ─. No los convertiré en estatuas vivientes… todavía.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ **Inquiría Jack.**

─Tengo unas preguntitas de las que estoy segura que ustedes me sabrán responder.

─Somos dos simples plebeyos, ¿qué información podríamos contener que sea de su interés? ─ **Indagaba Alex.**

─Los tres sabemos perfectamente que ustedes no son unos simples plebeyos, porque, por más que August trató de ocultarlo ─ **continuaba la Reina mirándolos despectivamente** ─, ustedes dos huelen a smog y a hamburguesas, como dos simples mortales nacidos en la Tierra sin Magia.

Alex y Jack voltearon a verse, con los ojos llenos de terror, mientras que Regina se los llevaba junto con su sobrina directamente a su Castillo.

* * *

 **Colina de Fuego**

 **El Presente**

Shaitan y Abaddon miraban el cuerpo sin vida de Druk, con Regina inconsciente a su lado, los dos llenos de rabia y enfado por la situación que los estaba embargando.

─Tres días, y no hemos podido dar con la Salvadora ─ **afirmaba Abaddon pateando un guijarro** ─. Este maldito Reino no es tan grande, ya deberíamos tener algo.

─Mientras Mérida esté con ella, no podremos encontrarla, pero, eso ya lo sabíamos. ─ **Rebatía Shaitan mirando a su Hermano Menor.**

─Hay algo que te molesta ─ **afirmaba Abaddon** ─, ¿qué es?

─Esa vieja Bruja no sólo le habló de los Calabozos, sino que de alguna forma le explicó el orden en el que debería liberar a su patética Familia ─ **respondía Shaitan** ─. Si tan sólo hubiésemos tenido eso en cuenta, no hubiéramos seguido pistas como idiotas y habríamos venido aquí en primer lugar.

─Entonces, ¿qué es lo que se supone que haremos ahora? ─ **inquiría Abaddon con rudeza** ─ ¿Enfrentarla?

─Precisamente. ─ **Respondía Shaitan apuntando a Abaddon con el dedo.**

─No puedes estar hablando en serio ─ **explotaba el menor de los Dinistrio** ─. ¡Sabes perfectamente que no podemos tocarla sin sufrir las consecuencias! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que vayamos hasta esa Isla Desierta a esperarla hasta que se le antoje llegar?!

─ ¿Y para qué demonios crees que la tenemos a ella? ─ **indagaba Shaitan señalando a Regina en el suelo** ─ Algo bueno de todo es que hasta el momento es que la Salvadora no ha liberado a su manco enamorado.

Abaddon lo miró dubitativo.

─Ya la hemos vencido antes usando a Regina, así que, podemos esperar tranquilamente en _Anobaith_ , a que ella vaya corriendo, y si lo que no quieres luchar con la Salvadora, nosotros dos podríamos replicar el acto que yo realicé con nuestro querido Capitán ─ **continuaba Shaitan con una sonrisa malévola** ─, ¿qué dices, Hermanito? ¿Jugamos?

─Me uno a ti, Hermano Mayor ─ **contestaba Abaddon** ─, además, tengo una idea que puede ponerle más sabor a nuestro encuentro con esa insufrible heroína.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tu creatividad ha sacado a la luz en ti? ─ **Inquiría Shaitan con sorpresa.**

─Te lo digo en el camino. ─ **Respondía Abaddon regresándole la sonrisa llena de maldad.**

Los ojos de ambos brillaron y segundos después se fusionaron para convertirse en el Ente Oscuro y así volver a ocupar el cuerpo de Regina. Una vez en pie, la Reina poseída desapareció de la Colina de Fuego con dirección al Mar Interminable, y en donde el Capitán Garfio permanecía encerrado.

* * *

 **Isla Desierta**

 **Cuatro Semanas Antes**

Killian atravesó cada habitación, siguiendo con desesperación el grito que parecía provenir de su querida Swan. Las cosas pasaban de forma rápida en su cabeza, y una parte de él sabía que eso no podía ser verdad, por más milagroso que eso fuera, Emma no podía estar ahí, ni tampoco podría pedir ayuda a gritos con una herida de tal magnitud. Sin embargo, sus emociones eran las que gobernaban su cuerpo.

No le importaba el frío que se apoderaba de él mientras más descendía, ni la cantidad de humanoides que decapitaba a su paso, todo en lo que podía pensar era en hallarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y por fin averiguar si lo que escuchaba era simplemente una treta, o su hiperactiva imaginación.

Continuó bajando en zigzag entre tantos lugares, hasta que se topó con un abismo profundo, helado y oscuro. No había un pasillo al frente, y parecía ser el final del camino.

Los gritos cesaron en ese momento, y él miró a todos lados, recuperando el ritmo habitual de su respiración, buscando esa voz, imaginándose dónde estaría la fuente, sin embargo, no encontró nada.

─Al parecer, lo imaginé. ─ **Susurraba Killian bajando los hombros.**

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta para intentar volver sus pasos, algo ocurrió. La tierra tembló, el suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajó, y él sólo se sostuvo con el Garfio mientras que trataba de subir con la otra mano.

De pronto, el suelo volvió a romperse y Killian cayó directamente al vacío, donde sólo lo esperaba el agua más fría que alguna vez hubiese tocado su cuerpo. No era capaz de nadar a la superficie, él seguía hundiéndose cada vez más, adentrándose en un mundo oscuro, sin oxígeno, sin posibilidad de salir nunca, tan perdido, como su Final Feliz.

Siguió hundiéndose perdiendo el sentido, y esperando a que las garras del Inframundo volvieran a tomarlo para llevarlo a ese horrendo lugar una vez más, preguntándose si se encontraría con Emma una vez que pusiera un pie en esa cafetería infernal, o si tendría que ir a buscar su lápida en el cementerio para saber si ella ya esperaba por él en el lugar de luz.

El frío del agua hacía algo increíble en él, y por primera vez, en lugar de buscar venganza, lo único que deseaba era estar con Emma una última vez, y si eso significaba volver al lugar de sus más profundas pesadillas, al parecer, él aceptaba gustoso. Sin embargo, la Isla misma no quería que ese deseo se convirtiera en realidad, porque, Killian fue succionado por una corriente subterránea que lo llevó a través de un túnel que iba de arriba abajo y parecía que pronto lo desmembraría debido a la fuerza del agua, pero, al final, la corriente terminó lanzándolo a otro estanque subterráneo con un diminuto terreno liso en el que podía ponerse de pie.

Nadó tal y como sus entumidas extremidades se lo permitieron, llegó hasta el terreno, subió como pudo y se quedó boca abajo, tiritando de frío y sin saber lo que seguiría a partir de ese momento. Cerró los ojos, intentó serenarse, mientras que comenzaba a planear una ruta de escape, al recordar que posiblemente estaba en lo más profundo de esa montaña flotante, hasta que, una vez más y como una pesadilla que parecía jamás abandonarlo, escuchó los gritos desgarradores de Emma de nueva cuenta.

─No es real ─ **se repetía Killian apretando la mandíbula** ─, no es real. Deja de ser tan estúpido, Emma no está aquí.

No obstante, por más que se lo repitiera, no podía evitar correr en su ayuda, por mucho que tratara de actuar como una persona sensata, no podía. Acababa de perderla frente a sus ojos, y la oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos y hacer algo más por ella que estar atado sólo viéndola casi perecer era algo tan tentador que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta unas escaleras que lo llevaban a una nueva habitación más profunda que la anterior, con agua que no le llegaba ni a los tobillos y una pequeña isla con un árbol de dos ramas sin hojas en él. Ahí muy alejada del Capitán, se veía la silueta de una mujer tendida en el suelo, una mujer rubia que él conocía a la perfección. La situación era estúpidamente inusual, pero eso no le importó.

─Emma. ─ **Musitaba Killian tropezando al tratar de llegar a ella.**

Con los músculos aun entumidos, gateó, trompicó y corrió como un potrillo recién nacido hasta que por fin tocó la arena de ese islote y se acercó a la que creía era su amada.

─Swan ─ **exclamaba Garfio poniendo su cabeza en su regazo** ─, todo va a estar bien Amor, ya estoy aquí.

Pero cuando movió la cabeza de Emma para que lo mirara, el cuerpo se convirtió en agua y desapareció entre sus dedos.

─Sabe, Capitán Jones ─ **pronunciaba un hombre desde la puerta de entrada** ─, a veces, conocer la diferencia entre la Fantasía y la Realidad nos salva la vida.

─Métete en tus propios asuntos. ─ **Bufaba Killian lleno de rabia.**

─Lamento ser entrometido, pero, te veo deseoso de hablar, dime, ¿has tenido una pérdida en últimas fechas? ─ **Proseguía el hombre caminando hasta él.**

─Lárgate de aquí. ─ **Ordenaba el ex Pirata con voz amenazante.**

─Perder a un ser querido puede ser la cosa más horrible del mundo, y por lo que vi, no era cualquier persona, dime Capitán, ¿la Salvadora era realmente importante para ti? ─ **Insistía el sujeto.**

Garfio abrió los ojos, se levantó lentamente y se giró para ver a su compañero de habitación.

─ ¿Y tú cómo sabes de la Salvadora? ─ **inquiría él con cautela** ─ ¿quién eres tú?

─ ¿Cómo no saber de la tan afamada Salvadora cuando yo fui quién la mandó matar? ─ **Exclamaba Shaitan extendiendo sus brazos.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **indagaba Killian comenzando a confundirse** ─, eso no es posible, ¡Regina dijo que todo había sido idea suya!

─ ¿De verdad lo crees? ─ **continuaba Shaitan** ─ Regina era un _Alma Perdida_ dentro de un cuerpo vivo, y su más grande deseo era alcanzar a su querido Robín Hood, pero, tengo que reconocer que yo fui quién le dio la idea de usar el _Centrum Omnia_ para empezar.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres de todo esto? ─ **preguntaba Garfio comenzando a perder el control** ─ ¡¿Qué fue lo que Emma te hizo?!

─La Salvadora era un estorbo, con ella aquí jamás obtendría lo que quiero, y bueno, debo darle crédito también a Regina por el exterminio de ese gusano insignificante ─ **proseguía el Mayor de los Dinistrio con una risa burlona** ─. Claro que yo habría clavado esa Daga en su Corazón para terminar con su agonía, pero lo que hizo fue sublime.

Killian desenvainó su Espada y con toda su ira explotándole en todo el cuerpo, corrió para atacar a Shaitan, sin embargo, este lo detuvo con una mano y lo regresó directamente hasta el islote sólo para que chocara con el tronco del árbol seco.

─Si la mismísima Reina Malvada fue incapaz de luchar contra mí, ¿qué te hace pensar que un patético remedo de Pirata y ex Villano podrá siquiera hacerme frente?

─Tengo mucho entusiasmo. ─ **Bromeaba el ex Pirata todavía lleno de rabia.**

El viejo Capitán volvió a correr, pero, de la mano de Shaitan salió un rayo negro que impactó directamente con el cuerpo de Killian, sometiéndolo de inmediato, y haciendo que se arrodillara frente a su adversario.

Era la peor sensación del mundo, algo que ya había percibido antes, justo cuando Emma había pagado el más Oscuro de los precios por salvarlo de una muerte segura en Camelot; la Oscuridad.

Una vez más, podía sentir ese veneno recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, introduciéndosele en cada poro, haciéndolo recordar sus más dolorosos momentos, incluido ahora, el perder a Emma frente a él y sin poder hacer nada.

De repente, esa sensación se desvaneció, y de él comenzó a brotar una masa negra y líquida que tomó la forma de un hombre de su misma altura y complexión.

Momentos después, la masa tomaba forma completa, y cuando Garfio alzó la vista, lo que tuvo frente a él no era nadie más que él mismo, con el atuendo que usó durante su corta etapa como Ser Oscuro.

─ ¿Qué demonios es esto? ─ **Espetaba Killian observando a su _otro yo_ con los ojos cerrados, metido en ese atuendo totalmente negro que utilizó en el pasado.**

─Si de verdad deseas que yo sea el que te devuelva a ese pozo rojizo al que Hades alguna vez llamó hogar, primero tendrás que _luchar contra tus demonios_ ─ **contestaba Shaitan haciendo que bajara una pared de roca que tapó la entrada de la habitación** ─. Así que, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Tras decir esto, el Hermano de Abaddon, chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha, y al mismo tiempo que él desaparecía, el _Capitán Oscuro_ , como alguna vez lo nombrara Regina, despertaba.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ─ **Mascullaba Garfio apretando la quijada cuando los ojos de su gemelo malvado comenzaron a brillar.**

─ ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! ─ **exclamaba su versión Oscura con una sonrisa malvada y voz grave** ─ Al único e inigualable perrito faldero de la Salvadora.

Killian empuñó su Espada y se puso en guardia, inmediatamente su doble hacía exactamente lo mismo.

─ ¿De verdad estás en condiciones para enfrentarte a mí? ─ **inquiría el Killian Oscuro con malicia** ─ Acabas de sufrir una gran pérdida, yo te sugeriría que te lo tomaras con calma, ¿o es que acaso debo recordarte que cuando dejas que tus emociones te controlen haces una sarta de estupideces?

─ ¿Y yo debo recordarte que gracias a esas _estupideces_ naciste tú? ─ **Explotaba Garfio comenzando a acercarse.**

─Y por tus estupideces estás encerrado conmigo ─ **replicaba su rival** ─, así que te sugiero que guardes tu distancia y que de verdad lo reconsideres, no quiero hacerle daño a mi mejor lado, aunque viéndote frente a mí, bueno, pues, algo me dice que cambiaré mi opinión.

─Sé que no puedes evitar envidiarme, porque es obvio que yo soy más endiabladamente irresistible que tú, amigo. ─ **Contestaba el ex Pirata con descaro.**

─Con esas ojeras, los ojos llorosos, y lleno de arena mojada, bueno, yo lo dudaría.

─ ¿Seguirás insultándome, o pelearás conmigo? ─ **Inquiría Killian una vez más.**

─ ¿Estás listo para mí, o necesitas volver a recuperar tu ira desmedida para vencerme?

─Todo lo que necesito es clavarle la punta de mi Espada a ese malnacido que te sacó a jugar. ─ **Aseguraba Garfio recuperando su furia.**

─Yo te lo advertí, viejo amigo.

Ambos hombres se vieron envueltos en un duelo de Espadas que cualquier Pirata o Marino habría soñado en su vida. Killian literalmente, estaba peleando con alguien a su altura, que le presentaba pelea y parecía difícil de vencer.

Cada ataque que el Garfio original lanzaba, era inmediatamente interceptado por su contrincante, como si adivinara automáticamente sus movimientos, y, de cierta forma, eso era verdad.

Luego de un choque de Espadas, la sombra de Killian Jones, lanzó a éste último de vuelta al árbol de una sola patada, haciendo que partiera el viejo tronco gracias a la fuerza con la que lo arrojó.

─ ¿Qué es lo que ganarás al enfrentar a ese sujeto? ─ **preguntaba la Oscuridad de Killian dando pequeños saltos hasta él** ─ Si lo matas, cosa que veo más improbable que derrotarme a mí, no te devolverá a Emma. Y, temo decirte que ella está más Muerta de lo que nosotros dos lo estuvimos hace un tiempo.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que hables así de ella? ─ **espetaba Garfio poniéndose de pie** ─ Si tú eres la copia barata de lo que yo fui antes de sacrificarme para destruir a Nimue, es más que obvio que deberías sentir algo por Emma. Yo lo sentía.

El Ser Oscuro bajó la Espada y comenzó a reír.

─Sabes también como yo, que mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran tan dulces y melosos como los tuyos ─ **rebatía él** ─. Todo lo que siento por Emma Swan es odio, ira y decepción. Cosas que tú sentías hasta el momento en que se te ablandó el Corazón y Regina te habló de lo que hicimos a Brennan.

Killian lo miró con rabia.

─No sé por qué sigues llorando su Muerte, lo único que nos hizo fue más mal que bien.

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ **exigía saber Killian tomando con fuerza la Empuñadura de su Alfanje** ─ ¡Ella fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar!

─ ¿En serio? ¡Sólo mira lo que te hizo! Emma Swan sólo fue un parásito del bien que redujo al temido Capitán Garfio a una pequeña y mísera mascota ─ **pronunciaba el Capitán Oscuro con odio** ─. Te volvió un débil ex Pirata manco llorón que tuvo que ser salvado de las garras del Inframundo.

─Emma Swan me hizo una mejor versión de mí mismo, hizo que te enterrara en lo más profundo de mi ser para que no volvieras a ver la luz del día ─ **proseguía Garfio** ─. Emma fue, es y será el Amor de mi vida, y eso, amigo, es lo que más te duele, porque siempre y cuando le tenga un espacio reservado en esta mitad de Corazón que ambos compartimos, ella vivirá, estará a mi lado, dándome fuerza y hundiéndote más para que no regreses, así que, espero que te guste este corto momento de libertad, porque, el que saldrá victorioso ahora y siempre, seré nada más y nada menos que yo.

Su gemelo malvado se vio invadido por el mismo sentimiento que él: ira.

─No importa lo que digas, acabaré contigo y te demostraré que Cora tenía razón, y el Amor te hizo débil, y para que entiendas que ser un Villano, en realidad fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar ─ **escupía su otro yo** ─. No, permíteme rectificar, lo mejor que _nos_ pudo pasar fue que Regina al fin se pusiera los pantalones y asesinara a Emma. Sí, eso de verdad nos ayudó.

El ex Pirata estaba más que harto de escucharlo, y volvió a abalanzarse hasta él, su rival interceptó su ataque, y sin darse cuenta, al verse invadido por sus sentimientos, que Killian acababa de clavarle su Garfio en el costado izquierdo, haciendo que brotara un líquido negro parecido a aceite de auto del orificio abierto.

En ese instante, el Killian Oscuro, dio un paso hacia atrás, y antes de que el original asestara el golpe final, él logró abrirle una enorme herida en el lado izquierdo.

─ ¡Mira eso! ─ **exclamaba él mientras Garfio miraba la llaga con desconcierto** ─ Otra cosa que tú y tu Amor tienen en común: una herida sangrante en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Deberías mostrárselo una vez que pongas un pie de vuelta en el Inframundo.

Su Álter Ego lo miró caer de rodillas, mientras soltaba la Espada y se tapaba la herida con la mano.

─Lamento que haya tenido que ser así _Killy_ ─ **exclamaba el Ser Oscuro poniéndose a su nivel con la llaga derramando líquido negro todavía** ─. Pero sólo un Killian Jones puede existir en la Tierra de los Vivos, por favor, saluda a Emma de mi parte.

Su rival se levantó, y alzó el Alfanje para acabar con él, sin embargo, antes de que el filo de la Espada estuviera cerca de la cabeza de Garfio, éste último tomó su arma y en un momento en que el Capitán Oscuro se descuidó, le enterró la hoja completa atravesándole desde el estómago hasta el maldito Corazón, si es que de verdad tenía uno.

─Tienes toda la razón, sólo un Killian Jones puede existir en el Supramundo ─ **exclamaba Garfio tratando de mirarlo a los ojos** ─, y ese seré yo.

Los ojos del Killian Oscuro volvieron a brillar en un tono rojizo y después de un grito horrible que asustaría hasta al más Valiente, se volvió líquido negro otra vez, y se evaporó.

Killian bajó la Espada, y regresó su atención a la herida. A pesar de ser profunda, parecía que no salía una cantidad enorme de sangre de ella, sin embargo, no podía dejarla descuidada o se pondría peor.

Unos aplausos interrumpieron el silencio espectral que reinaba en aquella habitación, y cuando Garfio alzó la vista, su anfitrión estaba recargado en la pared que quedaba justo frente a él.

─Una muy buena pelea, de verdad, estoy impresionado, no creí que lograras vencerlo tan rápido.

─Te venceré más rápido a ti.

Killian reunió todas sus fuerzas, y corrió como loco con la firme intención de destruirlo y vengar así la Muerte de su querida Emma, no obstante, y al ver su ímpetu, Shaitan levantó la mano izquierda y comenzó a estrangularlo con sus poderes.

─No arruines todo ese bello discurso con las ganas que tienes de matarme ─ **pedía Shaitan con voz extraña** ─, aquí es donde me doy cuenta que la Oscuridad es algo muy difícil de borrar, pero bueno, yo no quiero asesinarte, no este día, por lo pronto, necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que el preciso momento llegue.

Dicho esto, Shaitan movió la mano derecha haciendo que la arena se moviera en un remolino y abriendo así un agujero en el suelo que se llenaba inmediatamente de agua.

─ ¿Qué… harás… conmigo? ─ **Inquiría Killian con dificultad.**

─Regina estaba en lo cierto al decirles a ti y a tus amigos que eran el medio para un fin ─ **replicaba Shaitan suspendiéndolo exactamente sobre el foso** ─, y cuando el momento llegue, y el _Centrum_ _Omnia_ haya obtenido lo que necesita para funcionar, tu segundo deceso llegará y tú y la Salvadora estarán juntos en el Inframundo por la eternidad.

Shaitan lo soltó y Killian cayó dentro del agujero de más de tres metros de profundidad, y luego, sin esperar a que sus pulmones se llenaran de agua, el Mayor de los Dinistrio usó a ésta última para crear el Cristal que mantendría prisionero a Garfio hasta el día que su sacrificio comenzara.

* * *

─ **D** ─

 _El Valle Oscuro volvía a ser el escenario de la nueva pesadilla de la Salvadora._

 _Esta vez no había ninguna herida que sanar, un arma que empuñar, o un enemigo que enfrentar. No, esta vez, en ese Valle, sólo podía sentirse el frío escabroso que traía consigo la tormenta de nieve en la que Emma estaba metida._

 _Cruzó los brazos tratando de que sus manos se calentaran, y comenzó a caminar en línea recta esperando que nuevos monstruos la atormentarían o si algo de su entorno cambiara, llevándola a otro lugar más terrorífico y sombrío._

 _Lo único que pasó, fue que la intensidad de la tormenta se acrecentó, impidiéndole ver más allá de su nariz, y deteniéndola al intentar avanzar entre el camino blanco que aumentaba de grosor a cada paso._

 _A los pocos segundos, Emma se encontraba hincada en el suelo, temblando de frío, justo como la vez que se quedó atrapada con Elsa en la cueva de Hielo, sin embargo, ahora, una capa de nieve comenzaba a taparla como si fuera su capa._

 _La Salvadora trató de calentarse, y cerró los ojos para ganar más concentración, pero, de repente, logró escuchar que alguien la llamaba a gritos a la distancia. Ella se puso de pie de inmediato, como si una llamarada espontanea le recorriera todo el cuerpo, regresándole la movilidad, Emma miró a todas direcciones buscando el origen de esa voz que conocía mejor que nadie, porque era del único hombre que podía calmar sus pesadillas, esa voz era de su querido y amado Killian Jones._

 _Regresó la vista al frente, y en medio de la tormenta, se encontró con una colina muy pequeña en la que estaba él, suspendido y herido, justo como cuando lo salvó de ser consumido por el agua del Río de las Almas Perdidas. Gritó su nombre con suma desesperación y salió disparada para rescatarlo una vez más._

 _Subió la colina con dificultad, gateando en algunos tramos, sin embargo, poco antes de llegar, algo extraño sucedió._

 _Dos figuras oscuras aparecieron al mismo tiempo y a cada lado de Garfio, y usaron sus poderes para crear un ventarrón que detenía a Emma en el acto. La Madre de Henry se tapó el rostro con los brazos, y a reojo observó como Killian caía en una especie de fosa y desaparecía de su vista._

 _Los hombres dejaron de usar su Magia para detenerla y caminaron a paso veloz hasta ella para tomarla ambos por el cuello._

 _─Nunca lo volverás a ver. ─_ ** _Exclamaban ambos hombres con voz diabólica rompiéndole el cuello de un solo golpe._**

 **─ D ─**

* * *

 **El Presente**

Emma despertó muy exaltada y se sentó inmediatamente en la cama del Camarote, mientras trataba de orientarse y recobrar la respiración, notó que de su frente resbalaba un trozo de tela húmedo y tibio, no comprendía lo que sucedía, hasta que trató de levantarse, y un mareo la tumbó de nuevo.

─Emma ─ **exclamaba Snow abriendo los ojos y levantándose de una silla cerca del escritorio de Killian** ─, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?

─ ¿Qué… qué pasó? ─ **inquiría la Salvadora tratando de levantarse** ─ ¿cómo llegué aquí?

─Te desmayaste hace unas horas allá arriba, Whale dijo que tenías fiebre y te hemos cuidado desde entonces. ─ **Intervenía David poniéndose de pie.**

─ ¿Horas? ─ **preguntaba Emma girando la cabeza para ver a sus padres** ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

─Un buen rato ─ **añadía Henry mirándola desde la escalinata que llevaba hasta el timón** ─, ya está atardeciendo.

─ ¿Y han estado aquí esperando a que volviera a abrir los ojos?

─No nos culpes por tener miedo todavía, Emma. ─ **Suplicaba Charming con preocupación mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba su mano.**

─Lo lamento, no quería que pasaran de nuevo por eso ─ **exclamaba la Salvadora sintiendo una punzada en el interior, que le decía que debería contarles pronto lo de la Profecía** ─, pero, me alegra que se hayan quedado conmigo, aunque, siendo el atardecer, no veo por ningún lado cuencos de comida, así que, puedo deducir que se han pasado la cena cuidándome, ¿no es verdad?

─Culpables. ─ **Pronunciaba Snow bajando la cabeza.**

─Astuta como siempre. ─ **Añadía Charming con una sonrisa.**

─Muy bien, ustedes tres, suban a comer, ahora. ─ **Ordenaba Emma.**

─Podremos aguantar sin comer hasta asegurarnos de que estás bien. ─ **Afirmaba su madre.**

─No me siento bien totalmente, pero les puedo asegurar que estoy mucho mejor que al mediodía ─ **replicaba la hermana de Neal** ─. No me moriré de fiebre, por eso no tengan cuidado, vayan a comer, que pasaron cuatro semanas en animación suspendida, necesitan recuperar fuerzas para volver a ser tan _Encantadores_ como siempre.

Charming y Snow le sonrieron y después de darle ambos un beso en la frente, caminaron de vuelta a cubierta.

─ ¿Vienes Henry? ─ **Inquiría su Abuela.**

─No, me quedaré con mi mamá, no tengo hambre.

─Chico, sabes que no tienes que hacerte siempre el Valiente ─ **intervenía Emma** ─, ve a comer, acabas de despertar, te ves cansado, ve a cubierta y en cuanto termines, podrás volver, aquí te estaré esperando ansiosamente.

─De acuerdo, tú ganas.

David tomó a su nieto por los hombros y los tres se fueron a cubierta, dándole a Emma la soledad que necesitaba para pensar en esa nueva pesadilla.

Era la segunda vez que soñaba con Killian en esas cuatro semanas, y ninguna de las dos veces fueron sueños agradables. Si el primero la había dejado en estado de shock, este la ponía en una situación peor. Quería aprovechar el momento para salir del Camarote e ir a buscarlo de inmediato, porque esa última parte de la pesadilla le decía que ya no podía esperar hasta el siguiente amanecer, era su deber salvarlo y traerlo a casa lo más pronto posible.

Trató de levantarse otra vez, pero, seguía cansada, en ese estado no llegaría ni siquiera al Puerto antes de que su Familia y amigas la detuvieran. Momentos después, Whale bajó con una taza de té en las manos.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, Emma? ─ **Inquiría el Doctor dejando la taza en el escritorio y haciendo un chequeo.**

─Como si un camión de helados me hubiera golpeado con fuerza ─ **respondía la Salvadora mirando la taza** ─, ¿qué es eso?

─Té de hojas de Sauco ─ **replicaba Whale** ─ te lo he estado dando desde que perdiste el conocimiento, y por lo visto, no te habías dado cuenta que esta es la tercera vez que te lo doy.

─ ¿Qué es lo que hace? ─ **Pedía saber Emma.**

─Te baja la fiebre ─ **proseguía Víctor pasándole la taza caliente** ─, otra dosis dentro de tres horas, y estarás como nueva en la madrugada, así descansarás bien e irás por Garfio al despuntar el alba.

─Gracias. ─ **Exclamaba Emma con una sonrisa.**

─No hay de que, Sheriff ─ **respondía él devolviéndole la sonrisa** ─. Vuelve a dormir, le diré a tus padres y a Henry que estiren un rato las piernas.

Emma asintió y cuando Whale bajó la trampilla, ella regresó su mirada al techo de madera, torturándose con los últimos momentos de su sueño, y ahora, con lo que Víctor le dijo, todo estaba más que claro: tenía que sacar a Killian esa misma noche.

Pero, ¿cómo lo haría? Hace unos instantes ya había entendido que sus padres y su hijo estarían con ella hasta que amaneciera y se aseguraran de que estuviera completamente bien, tenía que zafárseles de alguna manera, y, un punto bueno para ella era que tenía tres horas para planearlo. Cerró los ojos, y mientras intentaba olvidar su último sueño, volvió a perderse en la Tierra de Morfeo, con un plan maquinándose al mismo tiempo.

Una hora antes de que Whale bajara con la última taza de té, Emma volvió a despertar, esta vez no por una pesadilla, sino porque, con todo el asunto de la herida de Azoka y su fiebre espontanea, había olvidado por completo buscar a Killian con el mapa.

Abrió los ojos y notó que la noche había caído por fin, sus padres estaban dormidos en las sillas junto a ella, y al tratar de ponerse de pie, encontró a su hijo adolescente dormido con la cabeza, el pecho y los brazos encima de sus piernas, los tres cuidándola silenciosamente, e igual que dos horas antes, con el miedo de que algo malo fuera a pasarle.

No podía evitar imaginarlos en esos cristales y lo que debieron experimentar para que ahora los tres se comportaran así con ella.

Bella le explicó la noche antes del rescate de Snow que ella no podía dormir porque, el estar en esas cosas te hacía vivir entre tus más dolorosos recuerdos una y otra vez, y que era un ciclo que parecía no tener fin. Así fue como Emma entendió que la bibliotecaria no quería dormir por las pesadillas, y que todo eso era algo parecido a los efectos secundarios del Hechizo de Sueño.

Hasta que los vio a los tres cerca de ella comprendió por qué sus padres le pedían que durmiera junto a ellos, además de que la extrañasen, sus pesadillas eran sobre perderla otra vez, vivieron tres semanas atormentados por la idea de que no la volverían a ver, y eso sólo significaba que su amado Killian estaba sufriendo exactamente lo mismo.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, y más decidida que nunca, trató de no hacer ruido, ni moverse de la cintura para abajo para no despertar a Henry, e intentó tomar su Abrigo de Cuero del respaldo de la silla donde descansaba su madre. Bien sabía que en el Jolly Roger no existía ninguna amenaza de alarma que alertara a los Dinistrio, sin embargo, todavía no tenía intenciones de usar su Magia si no era para hacer funcionar el mapa, y aun no se sentía en condiciones de esforzarse más de lo debido.

─Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo? ─ **Inquiría su madre al verla jalando la manga del Abrigo mientras se apoyaba en el suelo con la otra mano.**

─No quería despertarte ─ **respondía rápidamente la Salvadora como una niña que acababa de ser descubierta en medio de una travesura** ─, y con Henry durmiendo sobre mis piernas no puedo maniobrar mucho.

─ ¿Para qué lo quieres? ─ **Continuaba Snow.**

─Necesito usar el mapa, quiero saber en dónde está mi prometido. ─ **Respondía Emma jalando más la manga.**

─Eso lo puedes hacer mañana temprano ─ **replicaba la abuela de Henry tomando su mano con delicadeza para que soltara la manga** ─, por lo pronto debes descansar, todavía te falta la última dosis de hojas de Sauco.

─ ¿Por qué no hacerlo desde ahora? ─ **Inquiría Emma cuando Snow la ayudó a enderezarse.**

─ ¿Nadie te ha dicho que algunas veces pareces una niña pequeña?

─Sólo cuando estoy con ustedes, y cuando algo verdaderamente me importa.

─De eso no me queda la menor duda. ─ **Respondía Snow tomando su lugar una vez más.**

Emma continuaba mirándola, y ella le contestó con una tierna y franca sonrisa. Después, notó que Henry y su padre se movían aun dormidos, era muy interesante ver que nieto y Abuelo, indescriptiblemente tenían los mismos hábitos al dormir.

─Mamá ─ **exclamaba Emma con seriedad** ─, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

─ ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

─Sé que ustedes tres me aman y que quieren asegurarse de que no me convertiré en polvo de un momento a otro, pero cada vez que abro los ojos los encuentro dormidos, ¿por qué?

─No lo había pensado, creo que, nos contagias las ganas de dormir ─ **respondía Snow tocándose la barbilla con el índice derecho** ─, o tal vez será porque te vemos tan tranquila descansando que podemos tomar las cosas con calma.

─ ¿No es por qué sólo pueden dormir si la causante de sus pesadillas está cerca de ustedes? ─ **Indagaba Emma interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.**

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Bella me contó de las pesadillas que la aquejaron mientras estuvo encerrada en el Cristal, y supuse que era algo parecido a lo que tú me contaste acerca de los efectos secundarios del Hechizo de Sueño.

Snow bajó la mirada y respiró hondo antes de proseguir.

─No puedes culparnos, todos nosotros temimos lo peor, incluso yo que prefería pensar que tú estabas bien y que de alguna forma u otra te salvarías, tengo que confesar que llegué a creer en las palabras de Regina y en lo que Killian sintió ─ **respondía ella con sinceridad** ─. Dentro de esos Cristales había una especie de humo que era el que en verdad te consumía, ese humo se metía en tu cabeza, y hacía que tus miedos aumentaran de forma exorbitante.

─Ahora lo entiendo. ─ **Exclamaba Emma regresando la vista al techo.**

─Vuelve a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

La Salvadora cerró los ojos y simuló que lo hacía, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en Killian y en la forma de escabullírsele a su Familia, quienes no tenían ninguna intención en dejarla sola.

Pasó el resto de la hora escuchando las respiraciones de sus padres e hijo, memorizando cada movimiento, mientras ideaba una manera de zafarse de ellos y salir del Jolly Roger sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Todo lo tenía que planear antes de que llegara Whale a darle su _medicina_ , porque una de las desventajas de las hojas de Sauco, era que la mandaban a dormir por unas horas.

Víctor bajó la escalinata y Emma abrió inmediatamente los ojos al verlo acercársele.

─Tienes demasiados custodios. ─ **Pronunciaba él ayudándola a sentarse.**

─Creo que sólo están cerca de mí para poder dormir mejor. ─ **Replicaba ella dando el primer sorbo.**

─Eso no es del todo cierto ─ **intervenía David alzando la cabeza del escritorio** ─. El Camarote de Killian es mucho más acogedor que las literas de la tripulación.

Charming volvió a dormirse y al terminarse la infusión, la Salvadora hizo exactamente lo mismo para acelerar su recuperación.

A medianoche, Ruby y Dorothy salieron del Barco para reemplazar a Mérida y Smee, quienes, por órdenes de David, se quedaron en el Puerto haciendo guardia.

La Reina de DunBroch le agradeció al aire y fue corriendo con dirección a los camarotes de la tripulación para descansar luego de su día ajetreado, mientras que Smee miraba ansioso a la taberna al escuchar la música y el buen ambiente que provenía de ahí.

Ruby observó su ansiedad y le dio permiso de ausentarse el tiempo que él considerase necesario y después de que Smee le agradeciera y caminara presuroso hasta aquel lugar, ella y Dorothy montaban guardia sentándose una frente a la otra sobre enormes cajas de madera.

Dorothy pasó la primera media hora de su turno limpiando y calibrando su pequeña ballesta mientras miraba a reojo con dirección al casi vacío Puerto en el que el Barco continuaba anclado. A ratos, le echaba un vistazo a Ruby, y no podía dejar de sentirse bien estando junto a ella. Era extraño, pero desde que la conoció, percibía esa sensación, era algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie, y eso, de cierta forma, le agradaba mucho.

Por su parte, Ruby parecía tener cabeza solamente para aquella pregunta que Víctor le hizo esa misma tarde, y eso lo reflejaba perfecto al enfocar su vista en las oscuras aguas calmadas a la distancia.

─Me parece interesante ver que a pesar de la hora, este lugar todavía tiene movimiento. ─ **Exclamaba Dorothy tratando de romper el hielo.**

La chica más querida de Oz posó su mirada en Ruby, quién seguía sumergida en su propio mundo y por obvias razones, no escuchó ni una sola palabra.

─ _Wolfie_ ─ **insistía Dorothy chasqueando los dedos cerca de su oreja izquierda** ─. ¡ _Wolfie_!

Caperucita salió de su trance y regresó la vista a Dorothy quién todavía tenía la mano levantada.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, _Kansas_?

─No es nada, es sólo que trataba de romper el hielo, pero al parecer estás entretenida con otras cosas. ─ **Afirmaba Dorothy volviendo a sentarse.**

─Lo siento. ─ **Se disculpaba Ruby bajando la cabeza.**

─ ¿Puedo preguntar en qué piensas?

La mejor amiga de Snow la miró con entusiasmo, se levantó de la caja y comenzó a caminar por el estrecho pasillo que las dividía.

─No es gran cosa. ─ **Respondía Ruby jugando con sus manos.**

─Por tu expresión, podría decir que eso no es verdad, _Wolfie_ , puedes contármelo ─ **prometía Dorothy** ─, no te juzgaré, y créeme, después de conocer a tu otro lado, ya nada me sorprende.

Caperucita se detuvo en seco, la miró de frente, tomó aire y prosiguió.

─ ¿Alguna vez has sentido que sin importar lo que hagas, te falta algo importante en la vida?

─No entiendo.

─Sí, que por más buena que sea tu vida, necesitas una pieza indispensable para que ésta sea como siempre la habías soñado.

─Cuando mi tía Em murió, me fui de casa porque en Oz estaba lo que a mí me hacía falta.

─Y eso que te faltaba, ¿qué era?

Dorothy lo meditó bien antes de responder.

─Los Munchkins le denominan amor, pero yo lo veo más como el aprecio que ellos tienen para conmigo, eso era lo que a mí me faltaba, compañía y consideración ─ **continuaba Dorothy** ─. Pero, si mal no recuerdo, lo que a ti te faltaba era estar con los tuyos, con más licántropos.

─Pues, esta tarde comprendí que mi objetivo estaba mal orientado ─ **replicaba Caperucita** ─, en un principio y por error, busqué algo que ya tenía en Storybrooke, allá, había personas que realmente me consideraban parte de su Familia aunque no fuéramos de la misma especie. Cometí un grave error y los abandoné, pero, ahora que he resarcido esa falta, me he dado cuenta que la aceptación de mis amigos o iguales no era lo que en verdad quería, sino que, lo que tenía que buscar era la aceptación de una persona que me viera por quien soy, que conociera mis dos facetas y que en ningún momento llegase a temerme.

─Explícate mejor, ¿sí? ─ **Pedía Dorothy.**

─ ¿No has sentido alguna vez que todos tus problemas desaparecen en la mirada de una persona? ─ **inquiría Ruby tomando la mano libre de Dorothy y mirándola a los ojos** ─, ¿y que a su lado puedes vencer cualquier adversidad?

Dorothy también la miró directamente a los ojos, sin embargo, el nerviosismo la invadió y el tenerla tan cerca sólo lo hacía mucho peor. No sabía que era lo que ocurría, jamás se había sentido así en la vida, pero, si algo era cierto, era que lo que Ruby acababa de preguntarle, lo estaba experimentando justo en ese momento.

─Creo que sí ─ **contestaba _Kansas_ , pasando saliva**─. ¿Por… por qué lo preguntas?

─Porque, justo esta misma tarde descubrí que al darle más peso a Caperucita y al Lobo, me olvidé por completo de Ruby, y además me di cuenta que ha llegado el momento de darle prioridad a algo que traté de negarme desde que me comí a Peter hace treinta años.

─ ¿Y qué es? ─ **Preguntaba Dorothy conociendo de antemano la respuesta.**

─Darme una segunda oportunidad para amar.

─Eso es excelente. ─ **Pronunciaba Dorothy esbozando la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez le haya visto Ruby.**

─Sí, al parecer, por fin hallé a alguien que no desprecia ninguna parte de mí, alguien que también ha sentido el rechazo y el abandono ─ **continuaba Ruby mirando la alegre expresión de Dorothy** ─, alguien al que también lo tacharon de _Monstruo_ en el pasado.

La sonrisa de Dorothy se borró de su boca y en su rostro comenzó a reinar la confusión.

─ ¿De quién estás hablando, _Wolfie_? ─ **Pedía saber la chica tratando de ocultar el terror en su voz.**

─ ¡De Whale, por supuesto! ─ **Respondía Ruby felizmente.**

En ese momento, la historia que Mulán le contó en el Inframundo, esa que trataba de su Amor perdido salía a la luz, al darse cuenta que al parecer, a ella acababa de pasarle exactamente lo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera llegar a pensar que era ella de quién Ruby estaba hablando? Era casi utópico que fuese verdad, pero al menos, era emocionante pensar que Caperucita Roja podía sentir algo por Dorothy Gale.

─ ¿Por qué crees eso? ─ **Indagaba Dorothy intentando conservar la última pizca de lo que ya parecía una esperanza perdida.**

─Por mucho tiempo, él me entendió, sabe lo que es estar en un lugar al que crees que no perteneces, y lo que es tener un oscuro y doloroso secreto que te hace querer empezar tu vida una vez más.

─ ¿Y… y él siente lo mismo por ti? ─ **Preguntaba _Kansas_ conteniendo las lágrimas.**

─Antes del Año Perdido, pude percibir que nuestra relación subía un escalón, saliendo directamente de la amistad para convertirse en algo más, y luego con el asunto de Zelena y mi desaparición, no pudimos averiguar lo que en realidad sentía uno por el otro, y pues, desde que volví a verlo descubrí que en ambos aún existe esa chispa, así que, podría afirmar que sí, hasta este momento, Víctor sí siente lo mismo por mí.

Dorothy se puso inmediatamente de pie.

─Pues, de verdad me alegro por ti, _Wolfie_ ─ **exclamaba Dorothy con temblor en la voz** ─, espero que no te equivoques, y que con Whale llenes ese vacío que el chico al que te comiste dejó.

─Me siento mejor al habértelo contado a ti ─ **declaraba Caperucita abrazándola con fuerza** ─, tú y Mulán son las personas en las que más confío en estos momentos, y es bueno poder desahogarme con ustedes.

─Me gusta saber que te soy útil ─ **respondía Dorothy comenzando a reír para disimular su llanto interior** ─, ahora, si me disculpas, necesito dar una vuelta, parece que me está ganando el sueño.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ **Inquiría Ruby mirándola confundida.**

─Sí, es sólo el cansancio. ─ **Replicaba ella caminando.**

─De acuerdo, yo me quedaré vigilando. ─ **Prometía Caperucita tomando la Espada que Snow le prestó y sentándose de nuevo en la caja de madera.**

Dorothy caminó lo más aprisa que pudo, y se escondió en un callejón oscuro al lado de la Taberna para aclarar su mente, y olvidar para siempre lo que acababa de suceder.

─Bien hecho, Dorothy **─exclamaba ella para sí** ─, te ilusionaste por nada.

Mientras eso sucedía en el muelle, en el Camarote del Capitán, Emma abría los ojos, sintiéndose mil veces mejor que cuando salió de la Colina de Fuego con su hijo.

Whale tenía razón, y a partir de ese momento, se había convertido en un excelente doctor para ella, porque, como bien lo dijera al atardecer, en la madrugada estaba repuesta, y, si seguía sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, estaría completamente recuperada para el amanecer, sin embargo, no podía darse ese lujo.

Había llegado el momento de poner manos a la obra e ir en busca de Killian Jones para ponerle fin al menos a la mitad de la pesadilla, así que, miró a su Familia, se levantó un poco para notar que Henry había cambiado de posición, y dormía apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, giró la cabeza a su izquierda, y halló a sus padres, uno al lado del otro, ambos con la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

En algún punto de la noche, Snow jaló la silla para acompañar a Charming, tratando de resistir el frío que comenzaba a reinar en el ambiente. En la posición en la que su madre se encontraba dejaba completamente libre su Abrigo de Cuero, y en ese momento, Emma sonrió de felicidad al darse cuenta de que, era su oportunidad.

Tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, se sentó en la cama, y miró atentamente a su hijo mientras tomaba sus botas con cuidado.

Se puso de pie, y caminó hasta la escalinata donde reposaban su Espada y Escudo, pero, al notar que haría bastante escándalo al tomarlos, decidió dejarlos para el final, e ir con cautela hasta la silla de su madre, y tomar el Abrigo.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó el Abrigo por el cuello, y lo fue sacando del respaldo lo más lento que pudo. Al final, con un solo movimiento, lo atrajo hacia ella cuando se puso detrás de la silla, sólo para ponerlo en su hombro, mientras regresaba hasta la entrada.

Había sido algo sencillo, y no lo podía creer, parecía que por primera vez, sus padres de verdad dormían profundamente. De pronto, al agacharse para tomar el Escudo, su plan falló.

Charming movió un brazo, y del escritorio cayó una caja de metal donde Killian solía dejar sus joyas.

Como si fuera una maldición, la endemoniada caja se abrió, creando una verdadera algarabía. La Salvadora tomó sus armas de inmediato y al poner un pie en el primer escalón, escuchó lo que menos pensó.

─Emma, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? ─ **Pedía saber su padre poniéndose de pie.**

La madre de Henry cerró los ojos, mordió su labio y lentamente se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrar a sus padres más que despiertos, y a su hijo en proceso dé. Ella no dijo nada a pesar de verse totalmente descubierta estando tan cerca de escapar.

─Ni siquiera lo pienses, Emma ─ **ordenaba su madre adivinando perfectamente sus intenciones** ─. No vas a salir de este Camarote por ningún motivo.

─Tengo que hacerlo. ─ **Protestaba la Salvadora soltando todas sus cosas.**

─ ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir en tus condiciones? ─ **intervenía su padre** ─ Tú no puedes pelear, estás en desventaja estratégica, y además, todavía no sabes dónde está Killian.

─Lo de la ubicación se puede arreglar en un santiamén ─ **contestaba Emma dándole palmaditas al Abrigo que reposaba aun en su hombro** ─. Me siento muchísimo mejor que esta tarde, ya puedo ir a sacarlo de esa prisión.

─No te dejaremos salir de aquí ─ **afirmaba Snow con severidad** ─, sabes que necesitarás todas tus fuerzas para salvar a tu Amor Verdadero, así que, vuelve a la cama.

─Por favor mamá, sabemos que estás desesperada, pero, al amanecer ya tendrás un mejor plan de rescate. ─ **Proseguía Henry tratando de convencerla.**

─Lo único que yo necesito en este momento es saber que él está bien, y eso no lo conseguiré aquí, y no pienso dejar que siga sufriendo ─ **exclamaba Emma alzando su mano izquierda y haciéndola brillar gracias a su Magia** ─. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Dicho esto, Emma giró su muñeca y los tres cayeron noqueados gracias a sus poderes, y antes de que sufrieran algún daño, volvió a usar su Magia para amortiguar su caída.

─De verdad lo lamento. ─ **Musitaba la Salvadora mirando a su Familia.**

Sin perder más tiempo, terminó de vestirse y de cargarse su equipamiento, se dispuso a salir por fin, sin embargo, algo en el escritorio llamó su atención. Encima de un cuenco en el que Garfio solía poner nueces y frutos secos estaba su anillo de compromiso, reflejando la luz de una pequeña vela olvidada. Sin más espera, lo tomó, y por instinto lo llevó a sus labios cerrando nuevamente los ojos al mismo tiempo.

─Ya voy por ti. ─ **Le susurraba al anillo antes de volver a ponérselo.**

Al subir a cubierta, corrió hasta la escotilla de la tripulación, la abrió un poco y usó su Magia mandándolos a dormir, creyendo que todos descansaban ahí abajo.

Salió del Jolly Roger, y al pasar entre un par de enormes cajas, sintió que su pie se atascaba con algo, y al momento de caer al suelo, encontró a Ruby levantando la Espada con la que la había detenido.

─ ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí afuera? ─ **espetaba Ruby** ─. Tú tienes que descansar.

─No, no tengo. ─ **Protestaba Emma levantándose.**

─ ¿Adónde vas?

─Creo que ya sabes la respuesta ─ **replicaba ella** ─. Voy a sacar a Killian esta misma noche, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

─ ¿Y por qué no hacerlo mañana? ¿Por qué esta repentina desesperación cuando por lo regular esperas hasta que recuperas tus fuerzas?

─Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso ─ **objetaba Emma** ─, y en realidad, ustedes son las que siempre me obligan a tomarme las cosas con calma.

─Y puedo ver que no has aprendido nada. Ya dime, ¿por qué quieres liberarlo esta misma noche? ─ **Proseguía Ruby cruzándose de brazos.**

─Porque esta es la segunda vez que sueño con él. ─ **Respondía la Salvadora de inmediato.**

─ ¿Qué pasó esta vez? ─ **Pedía saber Caperucita.**

─Ahora fueron los Dinistrio o dos hombres malignos que los representaban en mi cabeza, los que me dijeron que no lo volvería a ver ─ **explicaba Emma detenidamente** ─. En mi sueño él estaba en la cima de una pequeña colina, y cuando traté de salvarlo, los hombres me lo impidieron y sólo lo vi caer al vacío sin poder hacer nada.

Ruby sopesó de inmediato lo que acababa de escuchar.

─ ¿Y qué harás? ¿Correr tú sola a salvarlo justo como lo hiciste con tu padre?

─No tengo alternativa.

─ ¿Y qué me harás si yo voy corriendo en este momento y despierto a tus padres para contarles tu plan?

─Nadie en ese Barco despertará hasta el amanecer, o hasta que Garfio y yo pongamos un pie en la cubierta.

Ruby ya no dijo nada, simplemente tomó la vaina de la Espada del suelo y se la colgó en la cintura.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No intentarás detenerme?

─A pesar de que es Luna Llena y bien podría noquearte en un segundo, prefiero no hacerlo ─ **respondía Caperucita** ─. Te conozco, y sé que las palabras jamás funcionarán contigo si haces dote de tu mayor defecto, además, hay veces que no puedo controlar la fuerza del Lobo, así que prefiero dejarlo dormir antes de hacerte más daño.

─ ¿Me estás dejando ir así nada más?

─No, no te dejaré ir sola.

─ ¿Vendrás conmigo?

─Tu madre posiblemente vaya a matarme, pero sí, voy contigo ─ **afirmaba Ruby** ─. Ven, vayamos a buscar a Dorothy, tal vez quiera un poco de acción.

─ ¿Dorothy? ─ **inquiría Emma comenzando a caminar** ─ ¿Quién más está aquí afuera?

─Sólo estábamos Dorothy, Smee y yo.

─ ¿Dónde está Smee?

─En la Taberna.

─Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Busca a Dorothy y véannos ahí, tengo que darle unas instrucciones, a propósito, ¿qué hacían ustedes aquí?

─Como tus padres no pueden salir del Barco, David nos dividió en parejas para hacer guardia durante la noche.

─Genial, pues andando. ─ **Exclamaba Emma dirigiéndose al bar.**

Ruby caminó por la plaza del Puerto, y encontró a Dorothy a los pocos minutos, sentada en la bardilla del pozo, dándole la espalda al Jolly Roger.

─Dorothy ─ **pronunciaba Caperucita** ─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no respondió.

─ _Kansas_ , te estoy hablando ─ **repetía Ruby poniéndose frente a ella** ─. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

─Por nada. ─ **Rebatía Dorothy secándose las lágrimas.**

─No se llora por nada, ya dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

─ ¡No me pasa nada! ─ **explotaba la chica con enfado** ─ Ahora, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz y te largas de aquí?

Ruby la observó bastante confundida, esta clase de actitudes no eran normales en ella, algo le estaba pasando, pero en ese estado, no le sacaría ninguna información.

─Emma nos necesita a ambas, va a rescatar a Garfio esta noche, así que, _Kansas_ , aunque no lo quieras, tienes que venir conmigo. ─ **Exclamaba Caperucita con seriedad.**

─Puedo moverme yo sola, no tienes por qué convertirte en mi escolta. ─ **Repelaba Dorothy caminando con dirección al muelle.**

Las dos marcharon una delante de la otra, hasta que Ruby le ordenó detenerse justo frente a la puerta de la Taberna.

Al ingresar, encontraron a Emma y a Smee en una mesa al fondo, esperando por ellas.

─ ¿Ya sabes a dónde tenemos que ir esta vez? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy sentándose de mala gana a un lado de Smee.**

─Para eso las estaba esperando. ─ **Respondía Emma cuando Ruby se sentó frente a ella y Smee le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.**

La Salvadora extendió su mano y el contramaestre de Garfio sacó un pequeño cuchillo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Luego de eso, Emma se pinchó el índice derecho y dejó caer la gota de sangre en el pergamino recién extendido.

El mapa de Agrabah se borró y de inmediato el pergamino se impregnó de azul con dos pequeñas manchas verdes en medio, y después, aparecieron dos leyendas, una tenía escrito _Mar Interminable_ , y la otra estaba encima de una gigantesca mancha circular color verde que decía _Anobaith_ , y en el que, un destello rojo muy brillante apareció.

Al leer el dibujo, Smee se estremeció y se puso pálido.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy.**

─ ¿Conoces ese lugar? ─ **Añadía Ruby.**

─He oído rumores ─ **respondía Smee** ─, _Anobaith_ , es un lugar temido por Marinos y Piratas por igual.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ─ **Pedía saber la Salvadora.**

─ _Anobaith_ , también es conocida como la Isla de la Desesperación ─ **continuaba Smee acercándose más a ellas** ─, es un lugar vacío y sin vida en lo más profundo del _Mar Interminable_ , como bien lo dice el mapa. Sin embargo, no siempre fue así.

Las tres mujeres, lo escuchaban atentamente.

─Poco antes de unirme a la tripulación del Jolly Roger, solía escuchar historias de esa Isla en una vieja Taberna en este punto ─ **proseguía él señalando el diminuto punto verde cerca de la esquina superior derecha** ─. Los viejos Marinos hablaban de _Anobaith_ como un lugar tranquilo, en esos tiempos tenía otro nombre que no recuerdo, pero decían que era una Isla gigantesca compuesta por una montaña enorme y un pequeño territorio habitable en ella, que era en donde se había establecido una comunidad pesquera.

─ ¿Y por qué le tienen tanto miedo? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby.**

─Porque, un día, la Isla comenzó a emitir una extraña niebla a su alrededor, el frío gobernó el terreno, como si una bestia helada la conquistara, y todos los habitantes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro ─ **contestaba Smee volviendo a beber** ─. Enviaron a unos Marinos del Rey a averiguar lo que había sucedido, pero, de todos ellos, sólo sobrevivió uno. A él lo encontraron en medio de la Aldea, acostado en el suelo, con las manos sobre su cabeza y moviéndose de un lado a otro. El pobre no dejaba de decir que a sus compañeros los habían convertido en escarcha frente a sus ojos. Pasaron los años, y varios grupos de valientes intentaban repoblarla, pero era tal la soledad que terminaban volviéndose locos de la desesperación, y el último grupo que lo intentó jamás pudo salir de las aguas del _Mar Interminable_ , muchos dicen que la criatura que vivía dentro de _Anobaith_ no quería que nadie volviera a poner un pie en la Isla, porque, desde entonces, las aguas más traicioneras la rodean.

─Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que llegaremos allá? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy.**

─Dicen que en ese Islote que les señalé antes, existía una criatura que te guiaba directamente hasta el muelle de _Anobaith_ , sólo tienes que saber a quién preguntar.

─ ¿Tú podrías llevarnos a esa Taberna? ─ **Indagaba Emma.**

─En un bote salvavidas llegaremos en menos de dos horas.

─Vámonos. ─ **Ordenaba la Salvadora emprendiendo el camino hasta la puerta.**

Salieron al muelle, y sin que nadie los viera, tomaron un bote salvavidas prestado para ponerse en camino, dos horas después, estaban llegando a un Islote con tres edificios en él, uno de ellos, era una Taberna de aspecto lúgubre llamada _"El Agujero del Diablo"_.

─Todavía debe haber alguien aquí, si mi memoria no me falla, cerraban este lugar casi al amanecer. ─ **Exclamaba Smee.**

─Sí, pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pisaste este lugar? ─ **indagaba Caperucita** ─ ¿Doscientos años?

─Treinta para ser exactos ─ **replicaba el hombre acomodando su gorro color rojo** ─. Vamos, las acompañaré.

─No ─ **exclamaba Emma** ─, tú tienes que irte.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Indagaba él.**

─Porque, por lo que estoy viendo, mi Familia y los demás despertarán antes de que volvamos, y no quiero que se bajen del Jolly Roger para buscarme ─ **respondía la Salvadora** ─, así que, te enviaré directo al muelle, y quiero que lo primero que hagas al poner un pie en la cubierta, sea ir hasta el Timón, levar el ancla y llevártelos lo más lejos de la orilla que puedas, sólo hasta que regresemos, y si mi padre tiene la intención de golpearte, lo esquivas y le dices que mientras Garfio no esté cerca, la que manda en el Barco soy yo, ¿entendido?

─De acuerdo, ¿puedo defenderme con la mopa? ─ **Preguntaba Smee por última vez.**

─Sólo si vez que trata de levantarte el puño. ─ **Contestaba Emma.**

Sin más que agregar, la Salvadora usó su Magia para hacer exactamente lo que había dicho antes, y ya con una Dorothy más calmada y una Caperucita ansiosa por terminar con esto, se abrió paso hasta _El Agujero del Diablo_.

Dentro del bar halló a los Navegantes más desaliñados que había visto en su vida, ninguno con la ropa de la Marina Real, Piratas obviamente, y que las miraban de forma desagradable.

─Bien, Emma ─ **pronunciaba Ruby** ─. Tú eres la experta con Piratas, así que, adelante.

Emma la miró y dejó escapar una risa forzada.

─Dorothy. ─ **Exclamaba ella regresando la vista al frente.**

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Recuérdame que si encontramos a un perro en el camino, mande a Ruby a hablar con él. ─ **Enunciaba la Salvadora comenzando a caminar ante la falsa indignación de Caperucita.**

Mientras más se adentraban en ese lugar de mala muerte, más observadas se sentían, y con justa razón, porque, hasta donde habían visto, no se encontraba ninguna mujer en el lugar.

Cuando quedaron en medio de las mesas, un hombre cerró la puerta y otros tres se pusieron de pie.

─Antes de que intenten hacer una estupidez, tengo que informarles que si algo me llega a pasar, sentirán la completa ira del mismísimo Capitán Garfio. ─ **Gritaba Emma alzando la mano izquierda para que todos vieran el anillo.**

─Por favor niña, Garfio desapareció hace casi un mes, todos en el Bosque Encantado lo saben.

Tanto Emma y su comitiva como los hombres que las rodeaban miraron hasta una esquina oscura de la Taberna, ahí sólo estaba un viejo Capitán Pirata con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y una pata de palo en la pierna derecha.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sabes con exactitud, anciano? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy.**

─No mucho, sólo que la Reina Malvada lo capturó luego de que devolvió a los que se llevó con su Maldición Oscura de regreso a este Reino ─ **contestaba el hombre** ─, y de hecho, muchos hemos esperado a que ese obeso que tenía como contramaestre se desaparezca para poder adueñarnos de ese hermoso Barco.

─Pues, lamento decirte que mientras estemos Smee y yo, nadie le pondrá un dedo encima al Jolly Roger. ─ **Objetaba Emma con decisión.**

─Da igual, de todos modos, nadie sabe en dónde está ese bendito Barco, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que estas hermosas mujeres están haciendo en este horrible lugar?

─Buscamos a alguien que nos lleve a _Anobaith_.

Cuando la Salvadora pronunció esas palabras, todos y cada uno de los hombres se quedaron completamente callados, mirándolas con terror.

─ ¿Para qué desean ir a esa Isla infernal? ─ **Inquiría el anciano.**

─Tenemos que recoger a alguien que se quedó varado ahí. ─ **Continuaba Emma sin dejar de mirarlo.**

El anciano les hizo una seña con el dedo, y las invitó a sentarse en su mesa.

─En estos momentos, quién esté ahí ya debe estar más que muerto, _Anobaith_ es un sitio maldito.

─Tenemos nuestros métodos para saber que todavía hay alguien a quién salvar ─ **rebatía Emma al darse cuenta que la conversación ya sólo era entre ellos dos** ─, por eso no debieras preocuparte. Pero dime, ¿sabes cómo llegar a la Isla de la Desesperación, o no?

─ ¿Por qué debería ayudarlas?

─Porque, de lo contrario, te habrás condenado a sucumbir ante la eterna Oscuridad que la Reina Malvada está por desatar ─ **respondía Emma con desesperación** ─. Tan sólo imagínalo, el resto de tu vida atormentado por tus más profundos dolores y recuerdos, saliendo de una pesadilla para entrar a otra, sintiendo como se consume tu carne, y la maldad va ganando terreno hasta convertirte en algo menos que nada. Estoy segura que no quieres experimentarlo, ¿o sí?

El anciano tragó saliva gracias al miedo que le producía el sólo pensarlo.

─Puedo decirte que tienes un extraño talento para asustar hasta al más valiente ─ **replicaba él poniéndose de pie** ─. Y también puedo asegurarte, sin temor a equivocarme que eres la mujer digna de ser la pareja del Capitán Garfio.

─ ¿Lo conoce? ─ **Indagaba Ruby entrando en la conversación.**

─ ¿Y tú cómo crees que perdí este ojo? ─ **contestaba el anciano señalando su parche** ─ Esto tiene más de cincuenta años, y si esto fuera sólo para rescatarlo a él no les habría dirigido ni siquiera la palabra.

─ ¿Va a ayudarnos? ─ **Preguntaba Dorothy con fastidio.**

─Vengan conmigo.

El viejo Pirata las condujo por la parte trasera de la Taberna que llevaba justo a una especie de muelle circular con un altar en el centro.

─Existe una pequeña criatura, más rápida que cualquier Barco, capaz de atravesar las turbias y peligrosas aguas que rodean _Anobaith_ , su nombre es _Doon_ , y, si realmente lo vales, estará dispuesto a ayudarte.

El hombre, abrió el altar y sacó una caracola de él, segundos después, tomó aire y la usó como trompeta para llamar a la criatura de nombre extraño.

El sonido emitido por la caracola recibió replica al poco tiempo, y de entre la neblina emergía una especie de monstruo, muy parecido al Monstruo del Lago Ness en miniatura.

─Acérquense a él, y si baja la cabeza, las dejara subirse a en su lomo. ─ **Ordenaba el Anciano.**

Las tres obedecieron y luego de unos minutos de tensión, _Doon_ se daba la vuelta para que subieran a su lomo.

─Gracias. ─ **Expresaba Emma cuando las tres subieron a _Doon_.**

─Lo que sea que tengan que hacer para sacar a quién esté ahí, pues, tengan cuidado. ─ **Pedía el hombre entrando de nuevo al _Agujero del Diablo_.**

─Muy bien, _Doon_ ─ **pronunciaba la Salvadora acariciando el cuello de la bestia** ─. Llévanos a _Anobaith_.

Más tardó en pronunciar el nombre del lugar de destino que lo que tardó el monstruo en llegar hasta las aguas violentas. Lo que acababa de pasar era una mezcla entre súper velocidad y teletransportación, porque, cuando voltearon a atrás, ya no encontraron el Islote, sólo había mar por donde miraran.

 _Doon_ rodeó la Isla al pasar por la zona peligrosa, y en vez de dejarlas en el viejo muelle, las llevó dentro de una enorme cueva y las dejó ahí. Emma, Ruby y Dorothy bajaron de su lomo, se despidieron de la criatura y miraron el lugar alumbrado por dos grandes antorchas azules, que custodiaban un arco sin puerta que las conduciría a su verdadero desafío.

─ _Doon_ ya se fue, así que, ninguna se puede retractar de esto. ─ **Exclamaba Emma mirando el vaho que provenía de su boca.**

─Este lugar está helado. ─ **Añadía Dorothy tratando de calentar sus manos.**

─Entonces, démonos prisa antes de morir congeladas ─ **retomaba Emma comenzando a caminar** ─, porque esa es una experiencia que no quiero volver a experimentar.

Las tres mujeres entraron por el arco sólo para encontrar lo que parecía un túnel largo que iba de subida, y ahí, descubrieron la razón por la que hacía tanto frío; todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

Emma encabezó la caravana comenzando a subir el camino que las conducía a otra habitación en la que se percibía un mayor descenso de la temperatura, lo que le hacía recordar ese día en el que se quedó encerrada con Elsa en su cueva de hielo.

Continuaron subiendo por la empinada cuesta blanca hasta que se toparon con varias estalactitas y estalagmitas hechas de cristal de hielo, que bloqueaban la entrada.

─ ¿Alguna idea de cómo vamos a pasar? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy tocando una de las tres estalagmitas.**

─Retrocede. ─ **Le ordenaba Emma desenvainando su Espada.**

La Salvadora blandió su Florete y de un solo golpe destruyó las estalagmitas sin perder más tiempo.

─Así. ─ **Exclamaba ella agachándose para pasar.**

Caperucita la miró totalmente concentrada en lo que hacía y se acercó a ella con el fin de indagar sobre un tema que no la dejaba en paz desde que la encontró escapando del Barco.

─Emma ─ **pronunciaba Ruby mientras caminaban debajo del techo cubierto de estalactitas de diferentes tamaños** ─. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tus padres lo de tus sueños?

─Por la misma razón que no les dije en Storybrooke que un Escarabajo maldito me había mordido, que resulta ser la misma por la que no les he dicho tampoco que si me enfrento a los Dinistrio tendré un Destino peor que la Muerte ─ **contestaba la madre de Henry** ─, porque los conozco, sé que me hubieran detenido y sé perfectamente lo qué dirían: _"tómatelo con calma"_ , _"es sólo un sueño, ya verás que no está sufriendo más de lo que nosotros sufrimos encerrados"_ , _"no todos los sueños son premonitorios"_. No quiero tener que escucharlos por ahora, todo lo que quiero es a Killian de vuelta.

Caperucita la observó cuidadosamente cuando se detuvo frente a ella.

─Esto no es sólo por los sueños, ¿verdad? ─ **Indagaba Ruby.**

La Salvadora cerró los ojos y suspiró.

─No ─ **musitaba la hija de Charming cruzando los brazos** ─. Es sólo que quiero pasar con Killian el mayor tiempo posible antes…

─Antes de que te vayas. ─ **Terminaba Caperucita.**

─Me duele pensar en esto, y los sueños sólo me recuerdan que lo perderé todo al enfrentarme a esos Monstruos ─ **proseguía Emma con voz temblorosa** ─, es por eso que tengo que sacarlo, porque yo ya no puedo estar un día más sin él, necesito tenerlo a mi lado, y que me ayude a disipar esta tormenta, necesito decirle cuánto lo amo y quedarme con su bella sonrisa grabada en mi mente al irme.

─Estoy segura de que encontraremos otra forma de detenerlos sin que tengas que sacrificar tu vida.

─Las Profecías de una forma u otra se cumplen. ─ **Protestaba Emma.**

─La de Gold no se ha cumplido del todo. ─ **Resaltaba Ruby.**

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─La última parte de la Profecía de la Salvadora, decía que una vez que se rompiera el Hechizo, se libraría la Batalla Final, han pasado dos años, y no veo que tú y Regina se preparen para matarse.

─Prefiero mantener mi mente en el escenario real más que en el optimista. ─ **Afirmaba Emma tratando de conservar la calma.**

─Verás que hallaremos algo, en este Reino, todo es posible. ─ **Prometía Ruby estrechando su hombro.**

Dorothy las miraba a la distancia, todavía no quería estar cerca de Caperucita, no le dirigía la palabra, y por el momento, a ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, de pronto, un leve tintineo proveniente del techo la hizo hablar por fin.

─Emma, Ruby, miren.

Las dos alzaron la mirada sólo para encontrar a varias estalactitas balanceándose, y a punto de caer sobre ellas.

─ ¡Corran! ─ **Ordenaba Emma siendo la primera en huir.**

Las vibraciones de su voz sólo adelantaron la caída de las ahora estacas de hielo, y cuando estuvieron fuera de su alcance, en el suelo sólo quedó algo parecido a una trampa medieval. Antes de que alguna dijera algo, las tres comenzaron a resbalarse sin control. Emma bajó la mirada, y descubrió que el piso de la siguiente habitación estaba totalmente cubierto de hielo, en ese momento, Emma y Ruby sacaron sus Espadas y las clavaron en el piso con el fin de sostenerse, y al ver a Dorothy en apuros, Caperucita trató de tomarla de la mano.

─Estoy bien, _Wolfie_ ─ **exclamaba la chica con rudeza, provocando más confusión en Ruby** ─, puedo hacerlo sola.

─Deja de hacerte la valiente y dame la mano. ─ **Ordenaba la mujer.**

─Ya te dije que estoy bien. ─ **Refunfuñaba Dorothy.**

─Lastímate si quieres. ─ **Protestaba Ruby bajando el brazo.**

─ ¡Desearía que Elsa estuviera aquí! ─ **exclamaba Emma** ─ Sus poderes nos vendrían de gran ayuda ahora.

─ ¿Quién es ella? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby.**

─ ¿No recuerdas a…? ─ **inquiría Emma con extrañeza** ─, cierto, te marchaste antes de que apareciera. En este lugar, Elsa es la Reina de Arendelle.

─Curioso, resulta que sí la conocí, pero al parecer olvidé por completo su nombre.

Antes de que siguieran con el cotilleo, a su alrededor se formó un ventarrón que las separó, llevándoselas a diferentes habitaciones.

Dorothy rodó dentro de una pequeña habitación cubierta de hielo, y cuando la puerta se cerró, descubrió que no estaba sola.

─Deben estar bromeando ─ **exclamaba la chica de Oz** ─. ¿Para qué demonios quieren un muñeco de nieve aquí?

En efecto, en medio del recinto había un muñequito de nieve con una sonrisa alegre hecha de piedras negras, tenía delgadas ramas de árbol como brazos y una bufanda color negro alrededor de las dos bolas de nieve que formaban su cabeza y cuello respectivamente.

La chica caminó pasando a un lado de él, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y sin prestarle atención, dirigiéndose al otro extremo, donde había unas escaleras de hielo que conducían a otra puerta en lo alto.

Sin embargo, un fuerte dolor en la espalda hizo que cayera de frente, apoyando las manos en el primer escalón. Miró a su retaguardia, y halló al muñeco de nieve, ahora con una sonrisa macabra y dos bolas de nieve en ambas manos.

─ ¿Qué diablos? ─ **Espetaba Dorothy cuando se dio media vuelta.**

El muñeco lanzó una bola de nieve justo directo a su rostro, bola que Dorothy trató de detener con la mano, pero, en pleno vuelo explotó, convirtiéndose en miles de cristales de hielo que rápidamente se dirigieron a ella.

Las navajas de hielo delgadas se clavaron en su mano izquierda, y ella no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor mientras trataba de subir los escalones en reversa. Su pequeño y malévolo adversario se deslizó por el frío hielo y avanzó creando otra bola de nieve.

Dorothy sacó su Ballesta como pudo y disparó una flecha que se incrustó en el suelo. Se puso de pie una vez que llegó a la segunda puerta, que también estaba cerrada, y comenzó a visualizar el terreno.

Le echó un vistazo a la flecha clavada en el suelo, y se dio cuenta que el hielo a su alrededor se había cuarteado. El muñeco seguía su andar mientras creaba otra bola de nieve y se disponía a lanzar la segunda. Eso le dio a entender que él la seguiría por todos lados hasta acabar con ella, así que, dio un salto hacia adelante y aterrizó con fuerza cerca del hielo cuarteado.

El hielo se partió con más velocidad, creando una gigantesca grieta que atravesó la habitación.

Dorothy tomó la flecha del suelo y al darse la vuelta para intentar disparar, sintió un temblor y notó que el piso resbaladizo se rompía sin control a su alrededor. La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás y encontró al muñeco lanzándole otra bola de nieve al tiempo que caía en el agua helada.

Dorothy lo miró con atención hasta que se deshizo por completo. Después, se concentró en revisar su mano izquierda, no encontró herida alguna, sólo sintió un hormigueo que no la dejaba en paz. La puerta detrás suyo continuó cerrada, mientras que en la que estaba en lo alto de la escalera acababa de levantarse el muro de hielo que la bloqueaba. Halló un pequeño camino a la orilla y lo atravesó para saltar a medio trayecto luego de darse cuenta de que caería al agua si no lo hacía.

Una vez del otro lado, se apoyó como pudo, se puso de pie, y caminó por el arco con el afán de encontrar a Emma y a Ruby.

Ésta última, por su parte, luchaba contra una clase de bestia parecida a un lobo, algo un poco irónico para ella. Ruby se quitó la Caperuza de inmediato y dejó salir a su otro yo a jugar. Ambas criaturas pelearon ferozmente hasta que la chica Loba embistió a su oponente, destrozando el muro frente a ellos. Una vez en el siguiente pasillo, el Lobo le mordió el cuello al Monstruo y éste desapareció al instante.

Dorothy llegó corriendo y la encontró olfateándolo todo. Sin que se diera cuenta, ella corrió hasta la otra habitación, tomó la túnica roja y al darse la vuelta la vio gruñir con ferocidad.

─Ruby ─ **exclamaba la chica de Oz alzando la capa** ─, soy yo, _Kansas_ , todo está bien.

Caperucita continuó gruñendo.

─Vamos, por favor, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Dorothy avanzó lentamente, y cuando estuvo frente a ella, fue como el Lobo se calmó y se sentó. La chica se aproximó y le lanzó la Caperuza encima para que volviera a la normalidad.

─Gracias. ─ **Exclamaba Caperucita levantándose.**

─Bueno, _Wolfie_ , sirves más en dos piernas que en cuatro patas. ─ **Alegaba Dorothy alejándose de ella.**

─ ¿Qué te traes conmigo, _Kansas_? ─ **Indagaba Ruby cruzándose de brazos.**

─No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso.

─Sólo dime, ¿por qué te comportas así cuando estás conmigo? ─ **indagaba Ruby** ─ Tu actitud cambió desde que te marchaste a pasear.

─No me comporto de ninguna forma diferente contigo, trato de concentrarme en lo que es importante por ahora, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Antes de que la discusión continuara, Emma salió de una habitación con la Espada en la mano derecha y el Escudo en el brazo izquierdo.

─ ¿Están bien? ─ **Indagaba la Salvadora aproximándose a ella.**

─Sí ─ **respondía Caperucita** ─ Ahora, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Adónde vamos?

─Pues, por lo que estoy viendo ─ **exclamaba Dorothy apretando su mano izquierda y alzando la vista** ─, sólo nos queda escalar para poder avanzar.

Emma y Ruby miraron el muro irregular de unos seis metros de alto frente a ellas, buscando una mejor manera de subir por él.

─Andando. ─ **Ordenaba la Salvadora.**

Las tres se acercaron al muro y comenzaron a escalarlo a su manera. Entre más ascendían más frío hacía, cosa que preocupaba más a Emma, no por el hecho de que volviera a congelarse, sino porque Killian la estaba pasando mucho peor que ella. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, subió cada vez más rápido, soltando guijarros cada vez que sus pies chocaban con la piedra helada.

─ ¡Cuidado! ─ **Gritaba Ruby al sentir una roca cayéndole en la cabeza.**

Pero la Salvadora no la escuchó, en su lugar incrementó la velocidad siendo la primera en llegar al piso superior, comenzando a moverse sin esperar a las otras dos.

─ ¡Emma! **─Vociferaba Ruby viéndola subir por un camino cubierto de más nieve.**

Al ver que nuevamente la había ignorado, Caperucita corrió hasta tomarla por el brazo.

─ ¿Puedes esperar por favor? ─ **Pedía Ruby cuando la tuvo de frente.**

─No puedo ─ **protestaba Emma mirando el sendero empinado con desesperación** ─. Él está sufriendo, puedo sentirlo, tengo que encontrarlo.

─De acuerdo, tienes que encontrarlo, ¿sabes dónde está al menos? ─ **Protestaba Caperucita todavía sujetándola.**

Emma le regresó la mirada y lentamente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de respuesta.

─Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ─ **Le recordaba Ruby soltando su brazo.**

─Lo siento ─ **exclamaba la Salvadora tratando de aclarar sus ideas** ─. Este maldito frío sólo hace que mi terror se magnifique, oye, ¿qué te pasó en la mano?

─Nada, ¿por qué? ─ **Respondía Ruby.**

─Está manchada de sangre.

Caperucita Roja buscó por toda su mano derecha alguna herida por la que saliera esa sangre, sin embargo, la lesión no estaba ahí, sino en alguien más.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **gritaba Ruby** ─ La sangre es tuya.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Pedía saber la madre de Henry.**

La mujer le señaló el lugar, y Emma alzó el brazo izquierdo sólo para ver una rotura en su Abrigo arriba del codo con la sangre escurriéndole de forma casi imperceptible gracias al color del mismo.

─Debió ser cuando luché contra ese Caballero de Cristal. ─ **Afirmaba Emma.**

─ ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? ─ **inquiría Caperucita** ─ ¿No sentiste nada? ¿No te duele al mover el brazo?

─Estoy tan empecinada en rescatar pronto a Killian, que al parecer no le puse mucha atención ─ **respondía Emma tapando la herida con la mano derecha** ─. A propósito, ¿dónde está Dorothy?

Luego de decir eso, alzaron la vista cuando un resplandor blanco pasó encima de ellas, lo que les hizo dar cuenta que estaban debajo de un enorme cúmulo de agua, y que ese resplandor, muy probablemente provenía de la criatura que había maldecido aquella Isla.

Ruby dejó a Emma usando su Magia para curarse, y corrió de nuevo a la orilla para hallar a Dorothy a medio metro de llegar y con dificultades para usar su mano izquierda.

─ ¿Necesitas una mano? ─ **Inquiría Caperucita agachándose y extendiéndole el brazo.**

─Así estoy bien, gracias. ─ **Espetaba Dorothy evitando mirarla.**

─Pues, deberías apresurarte, porque Emma está a tres segundos de salir corriendo, así que, si no quieres quedarte atrás, te sugiero que uses ambas manos.

─No puedo. ─ **Protestaba la chica de Oz.**

─ ¿Por qué?

─Una bola de nieve estalló en pequeños fragmentos de cristal que me durmieron la mano, por eso.

Sin más que agregar, la tomó del brazo e inmediatamente la subió hasta donde ella y Emma se encontraban.

─ ¡Te dije que podía hacerlo sola! ─ **Explotaba Dorothy.**

─Lo siento pero ya no podía esperarte más.

─ ¡Oigan! ─ **intervenía Emma** ─ ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

Ambas la alcanzaron y subieron juntas por el camino empinado. Luego de unos cuantos resbalones, llegaron a una especie de lago subterráneo con cinco trozos de hielo gigantes en los que se podía caminar. Emma les hizo la seña y fue la primera en dar largos saltos en cada trozo, tambaleándose en varias ocasiones, a punto de caer.

Llegó al otro lado y momentos después, las otras dos se le unían. Escalaron hasta que se toparon con una gran puerta doble de color azul.

─Bueno, al parecer esta vez fue más rápido. ─ **Exclamaba Emma tratando de empujar la puerta.**

─Sólo porque sea una puerta enorme, no significa que sea nuestra última parada. ─ **Rebatía Ruby ayudándole a abrir la puerta.**

─Recuerda lo que te dije al principio, esto es como un bobo juego de rol, y ahí, la puerta más grande es donde está el _Jefe Final_.

─Comienzo a pensar que jugabas mucho a eso cuando niña.

─De cierta forma me habría agradado, pero no lo hice, sólo miraba cómo se jugaba, tanto en juegos de mesa como en un _Nintendo 64_ , además, Henry ama esos vídeo juegos.

Dejaron de hablar cuando abrieron por completo la puerta y las tres ingresaron a esa habitación.

─Bien, Emma, ¿puedes sentir a Garfio? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy a su derecha, tratando de levantar la Ballesta.**

La Salvadora se concentró en Killian con todas sus fuerzas, y de pronto, una sensación cálida rodeó la mitad de su Corazón hasta que un gran destello mucho más brillante que el que la condujo hasta su hijo apareció frente a ella, y en vez de salir flotando, se introdujo en la joya negra incrustada en su anillo de compromiso.

─Eso es nuevo. ─ **Exclamaba Emma al ver que el brillo salía disparado en forma de rayo rojo sangre con dirección a una puerta al otro lado de un estanque dentro de la habitación.**

─ ¿Está sólo a una puerta de distancia? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy.**

─Tal parece que sí. ─ **Respondía Ruby.**

Emma olvidó lo que había dicho cuando abrieron la puerta, también pasó por alto que todo aquello había sido mucho más sencillo que en anteriores ocasiones, todo lo que sabía y entendía era que su Amor estaba cada vez más cerca, e inconscientemente movió sus pies hacia adelante. Sin embargo, un temblor la hizo retroceder al tiempo que el rayo dejó de salir del anillo.

Por un momento, las tres pensaron que el hielo bajo sus pies se destrozaría, pero nada pasó, seguía tan sólido como siempre, la sacudida continuó, hasta que una criatura blanca emergió del agua del estanque de un salto.

Una clase de animal marino color blanco con larga cola, cuerpo femenino, ojos completamente negros y garras hechas con cristales de hielo apareció frente a ellas.

─Al parecer, esta cosa es la que acabó con la vida en esta Isla. ─ **Pronunciaba Ruby.**

─Emma, ¿qué hacemos? ─ **Preguntaba Dorothy.**

Al mismo tiempo que esa pregunta emanó de su boca, la criatura les lanzó un rayo de hielo. Emma sacó el Escudo del Fénix e interceptó el rayo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que durante su batalla con Druk, y redirigiendo el rayo al estanque para congelar el agua.

La bestia se detuvo en seco cuando el hielo tocó su cola, congelándola por un tiempo indefinido. Cuando estaban próximas a atacar, escucharon una especie de cortina helada que comenzaba a bajar tapando el arco donde alguna vez existió una puerta.

─Emma, vete ─ **exclamaba Ruby desenvainando la Espada de Snow** ─. Nosotras destruiremos a esta cosa.

─Pero… ─ **Respondía Emma.**

─ _Wolfie_ tiene razón ─ **intervenía Dorothy volteando a mirar a la Salvadora** ─. Entra y trae a Garfio de regreso, no pierdas el tiempo, porque esa cortina está a punto de caer.

─Tengan cuidado. ─ **Pedía Emma.**

─ ¡Vete ya! ─ **Le ordenaban las dos.**

La Madre de Henry corrió y se dejó caer al suelo para deslizarse por el hielo gracias al impulso, deteniéndose frente al primer escalón de unas larguísimas escaleras por las que caía agua por las orillas de la misma cuando la cortina bajó por completo.

─Acabemos con esta cosa. ─ **Pronunciaba Ruby cuando vio a Emma desaparecer.**

Sin previo aviso, la criatura se descongeló y usó una de sus garras para mandarlas a volar, chocando con la pared a su espalda. Su aleta se transformó en dos piernas blancas, y le salió una especie de capa del mismo color por encima de los hombros.

Cuando las mujeres se pusieron de pie, ambas saltaron hacia diferentes direcciones para evitar el aliento de hielo de la bestia.

Mientras eso sucedía, Emma continuaba subiendo las escaleras llenas de agua, mirando constantemente el anillo, esperando que el rayo volviera a salir, sin embargo, todo lo que había ahí era el mismo destello rojo sangre que aumentaba de intensidad conforme subía, eso era una buena señal, estaba cada vez más cerca de él.

Cuando al fin llegó, se topó con un largo camino recto rodeado por dos corrientes de agua que emanaban de cada lado de los muros de hielo por varias grietas. Como si fuera una consigna del mal, al final de ese extenso pasillo había dos puertas solitarias, y sin perder más tiempo, eligió la puerta de la derecha, que la había conducido a donde tenía que ir, sin saber, que en el interior de la habitación de la izquierda yacía una inconsciente Regina en el suelo, encadenada y amordazada por si despertaba antes de tiempo.

La habitación en la que Emma ingresó era completamente extraña. Sólo había cuatro pasillos que se interceptaban en el medio formando una cruz, pero que no llevaban a ningún lado, y debajo de ellos, un estanque subterráneo diez metros más abajo y probablemente demasiado profundo como para salir de él.

Pero, todo eso se le olvidó en el instante en que enfocó su vista al frente. Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo, sus ojos se humedecieron, y comenzó a caminar como un robot al tener de frente a quién desesperadamente ha estado buscando desde que todo este lío empezó.

─Killian. ─ **Musitaba la Salvadora al ver su cristal incrustado en el muro helado.**

Garfio tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello revuelto y la cabeza abajo. A pesar de en donde estaba, Emma no podía dejar de verlo en ese traje negro de Pirata, totalmente hecho de cuero, se veía tan tranquilo que parecía estar durmiendo, y hasta ese momento, ella no se percató de la herida de su costado izquierdo.

─Tengo que sacarte de aquí. ─ **Continuaba Emma a punto de desenvainar su Espada.**

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más a él, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose abruptamente llamó su atención. Volvió la mirada a su retaguardia, pero no encontró a nadie ahí, aunque sí lo había.

Usando una de sus tantísimas habilidades, los Dinistrio se hicieron invisibles cuando ambos se pararon a cada lado de la puerta de entrada, sin embargo, a Emma le pasó un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

En el ambiente, sintió una Magia muy densa y pesada que ya había conocido antes en Storybrooke hacía ya un tiempo atrás; era la esencia del Ente, y por consiguiente, de los Hermanos Dinistrio.

─Sé que están aquí, par de parásitos ─ **exclamaba Emma girando sobre sí misma, buscándolos con la mirada** ─. Así que será mejor que salgan de su escondite y terminemos con esto de una vez, ya que ustedes dos tienen una larga cuenta conmigo.

Los Dinistrio se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta que estaban ahí cuando ellos no son capaces de buscarla ni siquiera con Regina? Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, sino que ambos asintieron en silencio y se prepararon para atacar en el momento en que Emma se dio la vuelta.

Shaitan levantó su brazo derecho y Abaddon hizo lo mismo, al alzar su brazo izquierdo. Sabían lo que estaba en juego, y lo mucho que les dolería hacer eso, sin embargo, esperaban que su nuevo truco les evitara luchar contra ella.

Ambos asintieron en silencio una vez más, respiraron hondo y dejaron salir de sus manos un rayo negro que golpeó la espalda de la Salvadora.

Emma dejó salir un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir el impacto en su cuerpo. Lo que fuese eso, le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre, y al igual que Killian, le hacía revivir aquellos momentos en los que esa horrenda cosa llamada Oscuridad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sin embargo, esta vez, existía una ligera diferencia.

Los rayos no estaban dándole más Oscuridad y dolor, sino que hacían que algo dentro de ella emergiera, sintiendo cansancio, dolor y fiebre otra vez, todo en un solo instante.

Por su parte, los Dinistrio no parecían pasarlo bastante bien, porque cuando Emma se arrodilló a causa del dolor, ellos hacían exactamente lo mismo, demostrando así que todo era cierto, y que ningún bando podía tan siquiera tocarse, sin comenzar a pagar el precio.

Shaitan y Abaddon se detuvieron cuando vieron su trabajo totalmente realizado al notar que un líquido negro salía flotando del interior de la Salvadora y se posaba frente a ella.

No esperaron a que Emma se reincorporara, sino que en el momento en que la nueva figura Oscura tomó forma humana, los dos chasquearon los dedos para despertarla, al tiempo en que desaparecían para tratar de recuperar sus fuerzas en la otra habitación.

─Siempre pensé que Emma Swan era más aguerrida y fiera, pero, ahora que te tengo frente a mí, puedo ver que me equivoqué. ─ **Exclamaba una voz muy familiar para la Salvadora.**

La hija de Charming abrió los ojos y se enderezó, mirando fijamente a una mujer de cabello rubio, suelto y revuelto, de ojos verdes, que usaba delineador en exceso, tenía una mirada sombría, una sonrisa malévola, y usaba un atuendo de cuero totalmente negro, muy parecido al suyo.

─ ¿Tú quién eres? ─ **Inquiría Emma con sorpresa.**

─Yo soy tú ─ **respondía la mujer luego de una risita extraña** ─. Una versión nueva, _Oscura_ y mejorada claro está.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Volvía a preguntar la Salvadora sin comprender nada todavía.**

─ ¿Acaso no notas el parecido? ─ **proseguía su gemela** ─ ¿O qué? ¿Esperabas ver a esa copia barata de _Lady Gaga_?

─ ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ─ **Indagaba Emma con cuidado.**

─Eso, es una interesante y peculiar historia, mi pequeña Salvadora, dime, ¿quieres escucharla?

La Salvadora dio un paso hacia atrás, más confundida que nunca, y tratando de ver a Killian detrás de su doble malvada.

Mientras eso sucedía, en la habitación contigua, Shaitan y Abaddon estaban en el suelo cerca de Regina, los dos esperando a que el dolor se les pasara para continuar con su plan.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, Hermano? ─ **Preguntaba el Mayor abriendo y cerrando su mano mientras que todo su brazo no dejaba de temblar.**

─Honestamente, espero que tu idea de sacar su parte Oscura funcione, Shaitan ─ **anhelaba Abaddon haciendo lo mismo que él, sólo que con su mano izquierda** ─. Porque no quiero tener que pasar por esto una vez más.

─Ya verás que pronto esto terminará, y bueno, ¿por qué no nos hacemos cargo de las insufribles que vinieron con ella? ─ **Proponía Shaitan todavía en el suelo mientras liberaba a Regina.**

─Adelante. ─ **Respondía Abaddon.**

─Mientes ─ **alegaba Emma firmemente** ─ No es posible que hayas salido de mi cuerpo.

─Por supuesto que no estoy mintiéndote, Emma ─ **repelaba su doble** ─. Soy tu Oscuridad.

─ ¡Eso no es verdad! ─ **espetaba la Salvadora** ─ Lily tiene _mi_ Oscuridad, y yo dejé de ser el Ser Oscuro hace meses.

─Cierto, muy cierto, creo que usé mal mis palabras ─ **rectificaba la mujer** ─. Yo soy la Oscuridad que recién brotó en ti.

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ **Pedía saber Emma poniendo la mano derecha en la empuñadura de la Espada.**

─ ¿Recuerdas lo que Nimue, Zoso y Rumplestiltskin te dijeron en aquella montaña cuando salvaste a Bella? ─ **inquiría ella** ─ Los tres te aseguraron que nunca te desharías de la Oscuridad.

Emma abrió los ojos ampliamente sin poder decir nada.

─Dentro de ti existía todavía una pizca de Oscuridad, si sientes curiosidad por saber qué era, puedo decirte que era aquello que te permitía escuchar la Daga del Ser Oscuro, y lo que no te dejaba tocar a Gold ─ **continuaba la Emma Malvada** ─. Sin embargo, tu soso lado bueno siempre gana dentro de ti todo gracias a que decidieron tu futuro por ti.

La Emma Oscura dio un paso al frente que hizo a la Salvadora original retroceder.

─Así que, esa pizca se mantuvo quieta hasta estos últimos días, que tuvieron que "introducirte" más Oscuridad.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **indagaba la madre de Henry** ─ ¿Cómo?

─De una simple manera, cuando hiciste cosas malas.

─Yo no he hecho nada malo. ─ **Repelaba Emma.**

─ ¿Matar sin miramientos no es algo malo?

─ ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!

─ ¿Qué no? ─ **inquiría su Álter Ego con indignación** ─. Mataste a la criatura que custodiaba a Bella, un día después acabaste con Riku, y no conforme con haber asesinado un par de veces, dos días después dejas a Lily sin su padre, dime tú si eso no es matar sin miramientos.

─No tuve opción ─ **contestaba Emma** ─. Esa criatura habría acabado conmigo, yo no quería hacerlo aunque Riku me lo pidió y con Druk no tenía idea de quién era. No maté sin miramientos, me he arrepentido todo este tiempo.

─Siempre hay más opciones, lo sabes mejor que nadie, porque los Héroes buscan otras alternativas antes de recurrir al asesinato. Al no querer buscar una segunda elección, dejaste que la Oscuridad interna de tus enemigos se almacenara en ti permitiendo que la manchita negra creciera más y más hasta que adoptó la forma que tienes ante tus ojos.

Emma lo meditó un momento. Al fin le había encontrado sentido a esos sucesos extraños que ocurrían cada que destruía a un oponente.

─Al estar dispuesta a arrebatarles la vida, abriste un canal para mí, y tus arrepentimientos sólo lo hicieron peor para ti, porque así fue como tú me "alimentaste" más hasta que me manifesté como una fiebre espontanea, y sólo necesité un empujoncito de _tú ya sabes quiénes_ , para venir aquí y darte lo que te mereces ─ **continuaba su versión Oscura** ─. Esto es a lo que esos ex Seres Oscuros se referían con que jamás te separarás de ellos, y eso, lamentablemente, será lo que te hará caer.

La Salvadora dio otro paso hacia atrás.

─Y debo decirte que es una verdadera lástima que justo cuando estabas a un instante de rescatarlo ─ **proseguía su otro yo señalando a sus espaldas** ─, tenga que ser yo la que te mande hasta lo más profundo de este estanque helado, ¿recuerdas cómo se siente el frío, no?

─Nadie me evitará llegar hasta él, ni siquiera una cosa inservible como tú. ─ **Refutaba Emma lista para atacar.**

La Salvadora desenfundó su Espada, y cuando estaba por asestar el primer golpe, su versión Malvada le impidió continuar, poniendo su sable de hoja negra frente a ella. Después, la Oscura Swan le dio una patada que la regresó a la puerta de un solo golpe, y haciendo que uno de sus pies colgara sobre el estanque profundo.

─Deberías tener más cuidado, Emma. ─ **Exclamaba su Álter Ego con voz amenazante.**

En otro punto de _Anobaith_ , Ruby y Dorothy seguían esquivando el aliento helado de la bestia blanca con la que combatían, ideando una manera de acercársele para atacarla.

─Hay que separarnos ─ **ordenaba Ruby** ─, no puede atacarnos al mismo tiempo, la primera que tenga oportunidad, neutraliza a esta cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

─Hagámoslo. ─ **Respondía Dorothy tomando el lado derecho.**

Ruby se dirigió a su izquierda, pero, en el momento en que ambas mujeres estuvieron en las esquinas de la habitación, la bestia sacó hielo por sus garras atrapándolas al mismo tiempo.

─Al parecer sí podía. ─ **Exclamaba la chica de Oz golpeando el hielo en sus pies con la Ballesta.**

─ ¡Cállate, _Kansas_! ─ **Espetaba Ruby.**

Ambas esperaban el siguiente ataque de su enemigo, sin embargo, cuando la bestia iba a lanzarles cuchillas de cristal, una gran bola de fuego la destruyó.

Ruby y Dorothy compartieron una mirada de confusión que segundos después pasó al terror cuando la escarcha se disipó y vieron a su nueva adversaria.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ─ **Indagaba Caperucita con rencor.**

─Ruby, tanto tiempo de no vernos, ¿y así me recibes? ─ **Protestaba la Reina Malvada con falsa sorpresa.**

─Después de todo lo que has hecho, me asombra que quieras una bienvenida más calurosa. ─ **Intervenía Dorothy.**

─Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para recuperar algo que Emma me quitó ─ **contestaba la Reina con odio** ─. Pero en fin, ese no es el motivo de mi visita, sólo quería pasar a ver a los aguafiestas que estaban arruinando todo. Y Esto me hace comprobar que Rupert tenía razón, no debí matarlo, ahora, díganme, ¿dónde está Mulán?

─ ¿Eso a ti que te importa? ─ **Espetaba la chica de Oz.**

─Estamos furiosas esta noche, ¿no es así, campesina? ─ **Objetaba la Reina levantando su mano izquierda frente a Dorothy.**

Los Dinistrio leyeron la mente de Dorothy, descubriendo así lo que la tenía en ese estado.

─ ¡Qué tierno! ─ **pronunciaba la Reina** ─ Aquí hay alguien con el Corazón Roto, y debo decir que no soy yo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquiría Ruby.**

─ ¡Oh! ─ **continuaba ella tapando su boca con la mano** ─ Dorothy, ¿no se lo has dicho? ¡Qué tonta he sido!

─ ¡Cállate, Regina! ─ **Explotaba Dorothy llenándose de verdadera furia.**

─ ¿Decirme qué? ─ **Preguntaba Caperucita mirando a la Reina Malvada.**

─De verdad me duele saber que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos, pero descuida, yo sé guardar secretos muy bien, así que, dejaré que tú seas la que se lo cuente.

Dicho esto, los Hermanos le pasaron uno de sus poderes a Regina para que lo usara contra Dorothy.

─ ¡ _Kansas_! ─ **Gritaba Caperucita.**

De pronto, la chica de Oz se retorcía de dolor con los pies todavía atrapados por el hielo al tiempo que Shaitan y Abaddon le lanzaban un hechizo que incrementaba el dolor causado por un Corazón Roto y creaba un odio incontrolable contra el causante del daño.

Cuando ellos terminaron, el iris de los ojos de Dorothy se volvió púrpura y en su mirada sólo había rencor hacia Ruby.

─ ¿ _Kansas_? ─ **Pronunciaba la mejor amiga de Snow.**

─Ella va a estar bien cuando acabe contigo, pero no desesperes, tengo más diversión para ti.

La Reina Malvada movió la mano derecha, haciendo aparecer a un caballero de armadura plateada que cargaba una enorme hacha de doble filo en ambas manos.

─Me encantaría ver este espectáculo, pero tengo que retirarme a mis aposentos a descansar para cuando todo esto termine ─ **exclamaba la Reina comenzando a caminar** ─. Por cierto, salúdame a Mérida… si sales de esta.

Regina dejó salir una risa casi inaudible.

─Dile que debería darse una vuelta por DunBroch de vez en cuando, no debería descuidar tanto su Reino.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **indagaba Caperucita mirándola a los ojos** ─ ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?!

─ ¿Yo? ─ **preguntaba su Alteza señalándose a sí misma─** Yo no hice nada malo si eso es lo que quieres saber. De lo único de lo que soy culpable es de enseñarle a Elinor y a sus patéticos súbditos que no se deben decir mentiras.

Después de emitir una siniestra risa, la Reina Malvada desapareció frente a sus ojos, dejándola con muchos problemas frente a ella, cuando el Guerrero despertó y comenzó a dar pasos firmes.

En la parte superior, Emma se levantaba con dificultad, apoyándose en la puerta a sus espaldas mientras que su otro yo caminaba hasta ella de forma peligrosa.

La Salvadora sacó el Escudo y corrió desesperadamente para atacar a su oponente, pero, la Oscura Swan la detuvo sujetándole la muñeca derecha.

─Todo lo que intentes contra mí no funcionará, te conozco, sé cómo piensas y lo que harás antes de que trates de llevarlo a cabo.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ **Preguntaba Emma levantando el Broquel para atacarla con él.**

Sin ningún problema, su yo maligno detuvo el Escudo con una sola mano.

─Totalmente.

Su nueva Oscuridad apretó más su mano izquierda, lastimando la muñeca de Emma y de pronto le dio una patada detrás de la rodilla derecha haciéndola caer de rodillas en el estrecho pasillo.

─Esto es algo patético, ¿no lo crees? ─ **Pedía saber su oponente soltándola.**

Emma no contestó, todo lo que hizo fue ponerse de pie tomando nuevamente posición de ataque. Leyendo sus movimientos futuros, su doble retrocedió cuando vio la hoja de la Espada de Emma dirigiéndose a ella, y cuando la esquivó, giró su propio Sable para usarlo de forma invertida y regresarle la agresión, dejándole un gran corte horizontal en el antebrazo derecho.

La hija de Snow cayó nuevamente de rodillas, puso la otra mano sobre la herida y dejó caer la Espada frente a ella.

─Te lo dije, sé lo que harás antes de que siquiera lo intentes. ─ **Repetía su contrincante a punto de atacar.**

Emma escuchó el aire cortándose gracias a la hoja de la Espada, y cuando la sintió cerca de su cuerpo, alzó el Escudo a modo de protección, sin embargo, al momento de que el filo hizo contacto con él, el Broquel se destruyó en miles de pedazos, y ya sin protección alguna, la Oscura Swan le abrió otra herida ahora en el antebrazo izquierdo.

La Salvadora volvió a gritar y cayó de frente con ambos brazos sangrantes frente a ella.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ **Musitaba Emma.**

─ ¿Creías que ese Escudo era indestructible? **─preguntaba la Emma Oscura** ─ Bueno, en cierta forma sí lo era, sin embargo, al ser tú y yo técnicamente la misma persona, el León convertido en Fénix se confundió y no supo qué hacer.

Su Malvada versión retrocedió expectante.

─ ¿Sabes? Deberías curarte eso antes de que se te infecte, a menos que todavía sigas esa estúpida regla de no usar Magia aquí adentro, digo, ya no sirve de nada sabiendo que los Dinistrio estuvieron aquí y tienen pleno conocimiento de que estás con vida.

Emma sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía perder el tiempo curándose, lo único que tenía en mente era deshacerse de su rival cuanto antes, así fue como logró ponerse de pie, empuñando nuevamente su Espada y tratando de darle una fuerte estocada en el cuello. La otra Swan sólo se hizo a un lado y volvió a tomarla de la muñeca con fuerza, delante de la mirada perpleja de la antigua Sheriff de Storybrooke.

─Bien, dado a que no quieres curarte esas heridas ahora que tienes la oportunidad, ¿qué tal si yo te enseño el valor que tus poderes de sanación tienen?

Su oponente tomó la Espada desde la empuñadura y la lanzó a su espalda, dejándola clavada frente al Cristal de Killian, segundos después, usó su mano derecha para estrangular a la Salvadora al tiempo que usaba su fuerza para mandarla al suelo.

─Tu terquedad te ha llevado a estar en una situación bastante comprometedora, querida Emma ─ **puntuaba el nuevo Cisne Oscuro** ─, porque gracias a ese enorme defecto tuyo, hiciste oídos sordos a las indicaciones de todos tus médicos, y no has descansado lo suficiente, cosa que también ha provocado que tengas una zona sensible en el abdomen, más una herida que a duras penas comenzaba a cerrar cuando Azoka te llevó a su Reservación.

Tras decir esto, su Álter Ego, hizo aparecer un pequeño cuchillo que utilizó para rasgar su camisola junto con la gasa recién cambiada y dejar expuestos los puntos de la sutura.

─No te haré mucho daño ─ **prometía ella cuando vio la mirada de terror de Emma** ─, sólo el suficiente.

Momentos después, la Salvadora comenzó a sentir el filo del cuchillo cortando su carne y volviendo a abrir esa herida que no se podía curar con Magia.

─Espero que antes de tu Muerte aprendas estas dos importantes lecciones: hacer lo que se te dice, y darte cuenta que soy mucho más fuerte que tú. ─ **Pronunciaba la mujer cuando vio que la sangre empezaba a salir de la herida recién abierta.**

Emma cerró los ojos y en ese momento lo entendió todo. Era verdad que a quién tenía enfrente era una copia exacta y Oscura de ella, y así se dio cuenta que aparte de la apariencia y los trucos, ambas compartían las mismas heridas y cicatrices. Analizó lo que haría, recordando que cada que trataba de atacarla físicamente, su doble le regresaba el golpe con mucha más fuerza, y así fue como descubrió algo que posiblemente le daría una ventaja.

Sin más preámbulo y rompiendo su regla, usó su Magia para lanzar a su gemela Malvada lejos, dejándola colgando en el pasillo de la derecha.

En ese momento, se levantó como pudo, corrió hasta su Espada y la desenterró dispuesta a atacar cuando su doble volvió al campo de batalla.

─Tengo que admitir que eso no me lo esperaba.

La madre de Henry se concentró y continuó usando sus poderes, estrangulando a su oponente sin que ella lo tuviera previsto.

─ ¿Qué… demonios… está… pasando?

─Así que, mi hipótesis es correcta. ─ **Exclamaba Emma empezando a caminar hasta ella.**

─ ¿De… qué… hablas?

─Todo este tiempo me has derrotado cada que trato de atacarte físicamente, por una simple y sencilla razón ─ **respondía la Salvadora** ─. Tú fuiste creada gracias a los Dinistrio, sí, pero eres una copia barata de mí, con los mismos pensamientos que yo tenía durante tu creación.

─ ¿Qué…?

─Tú adivinas mis ataques físicos y con la Espada por el mismo motivo por el que no quise sanar mis heridas: mi regla de no usar Magia, lo que nos dice, que tú no puedes predecir lo que haré siempre y cuando use mis poderes.

Su Álter Ego, apretó la mandíbula en respuesta mientras que Emma se limitó a sacar un rayo blanco de su mano directo al mismo lugar en donde estaba la herida recién suturada, haciendo que su doble cayera en cuclillas en un instante.

─Te tengo. ─ **Pronunciaba Emma acercándose a ella con decisión.**

Ruby daba pasos hacia atrás con la vista fija en su adversario, buscando un punto débil en esa armadura de plata, sin embargo, todo eso se disipó, cuando sintió que algo penetraba su carne en el hombro derecho.

Giró su cabeza a esa dirección, y halló una flecha incrustada ahí. Volvió a levantar la vista para encontrarse también a una Dorothy llena de rabia.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ─ **Espetaba Caperucita haciendo una mueca de dolor.**

El Guerrero gruñó con ferocidad y levantó su hacha dispuesto a atacarla, no obstante, Ruby salió volando gracias al aire que la hoja produjo. Al chocar contra el muro de hielo volvió a mirar a Dorothy que ahora corría para atacarla en el suelo, mientras que el caballero se detuvo en seco.

Ruby se enderezó en vano, puesto que la chica de Oz la embistió, forcejeando con ella al tiempo que intentaba golpearla en la cara.

─ ¡Esto, es tu culpa! ─ **Exclamaba Dorothy cuando Ruby movió la cabeza para esquivar el puñetazo.**

─ ¿Por qué dices eso? ─ **Inquiría Ruby intentando zafarse sin tener que usar la fuerza del Lobo.**

─ ¡Yo te di todo! ─ **Replicaba la chica con furia.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **cuestionaba Caperucita todavía más confundida** ─ ¿De qué estás hablando?

Dorothy enfureció todavía más, tomó la flecha y la enterró más en su hombro.

─ ¡Como siempre no lo entiendes! ¡Todo lo que te importa sólo eres tú, y no te fijas en los sentimientos de los demás! ─ **continuaba Dorothy** ─ ¡Todo este tiempo he estado ahí para ti! ¡He puesto mi propia vida en riesgo y a ti no te interesa nada de lo que he sacrificado por ti!

Caperucita aun la miraba confundida, aunque ya sabía hacia qué rumbo se dirigiría Dorothy. Esos reproches, su constante hostilidad momentos antes, y las lágrimas que trató de ocultar cuando le dijo lo que sentía por Whale, sólo podían significar una cosa que pronto estaría por confirmar.

─ ¡Nada de eso tiene sentido para ti! ¡Porque prefieres irte con alguien al que abandonaste en lugar de quedarte con la persona que te ama desde el primer momento que te vio!

Ruby dio en el blanco. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo, no pretendía que su suposición fuera cierta, no deseaba ser la causante de ese Corazón Roto, pero, ya no había vuelta atrás, y aunque fue bajo el efecto de un hechizo, Dorothy acababa de declararle su Amor.

─Este no es el momento para hablar de esto. ─ **Respondía Ruby aun forcejeando con ella.**

Caperucita la vio enfurecerse todavía más, cosa que no creyó posible momentos antes, pero, no podía seguir con esto más tiempo.

─Enójate más conmigo por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo lidiar con ambos problemas a la vez. ─ **Exclamaba Ruby.**

Hizo uso de la fuerza del Lobo cuando Dorothy soltó su hombro y la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, provocando que se estrellara con la pared a su derecha.

─Ya me perdonarás después. ─ **Pronunciaba ella una vez más poniéndose de pie al ver que se quedó inconsciente.**

En ese momento el Caballero avanzó otra vez con el hacha en la mano. Ruby aprovechó la lentitud y pesadez del enemigo para rodearlo y darle un golpe en el costado, no obstante, no contó con que el Guerrero volvería a utilizar su arma creando otro vendaval a su alrededor que la hizo deslizarse por el suelo.

No perdió más el tiempo y continuó corriendo a su alrededor usando al Lobo, golpeándolo por todos lados, buscando algún lugar que pudiese detenerlo, pero parecía que nada lo detendría cuando clavó el filo del hacha en la gruesa capa de hielo bajo sus pies, cosa que sólo lo cuarteó hasta llegar al estanque subterráneo de donde había salido su primer adversario.

Aprovechando el descuido del Caballero, Ruby reunió todas sus fuerzas y le asestó un golpe con la Espada en la muñeca para cortarle la mano, sin embargo, en vez de eso, sólo cayó parte de la armadura, dejándole ver un antebrazo humano.

Dio un salto atrás, y repitió el ataque, provocando que ahora la escarcela cayera.

Eso era cada vez más extraño, pero siguió atacando, deshaciendo la armadura del Caballero dejando sólo el peto, las coderas y el casco intactos.

Ya en el último momento, le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla y le golpeó el casco con el filo de la Espada.

El sonido del metal chocando estremeció toda la habitación. El Guerrero cayó al suelo por completo, y la armadura se deshizo mostrando a su verdadero oponente, quién no era más que un conocido de su pasado, recién llegado desde la Tierra sin Magia. Alex Tate estaba ahí en cuclillas, con los ojos cerrados, las manos sobre la cabeza y temblando de miedo.

─ ¿Detective Tate? ─ **inquiría Ruby agachándose para estar a su nivel** ─ ¿Es usted?

* * *

 **Palacio de Regina**

 **Tres Días Antes**

La Reina Malvada los transportó al patio principal de su Palacio, y mientras Shaitan y Abaddon le permitían a Regina hacerse cargo de la niña, dos Soldados se llevaban consigo a Jack Landers y a Alex Tate directamente a los Calabozos.

─ ¿Qué crees que hagan con nosotros? ─ **Susurraba Jack cuando los hacían cruzar por un pasillo largo y oscuro.**

─No lo sé, pero tenemos que usar lo que nos dio el Hada Azul antes de que esa loca nos interrogue. ─ **Replicaba Alex intentando deshacerse de las rusticas esposas de hierro.**

─Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero, con esto puesto, y estos dos detrás de nosotros, dudo que sea tan simple. ─ **Protestaba Jack.**

─Acepto sugerencias. ─ **Objetaba Tate.**

─ ¿Recuerdas nuestro viejo truco?

─ ¿El que hacíamos con Bridge?

─No, el otro, con el que nos zafamos de tus primos el día de la Boda de tu hermano Max.

─Ya lo recuerdo, bien, a la cuenta de tres ─ **exclamaba Alex mirándolo de reojo** ─. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Jack se detuvo haciendo múltiples gestos mientras trataba de estornudar.

El Guardia que lo custodiaba le dio la vuelta, y Landers le propinó un golpe con ambas manos juntas con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarle el casco, haciendo que cayera noqueado de inmediato.

Aprovechando la confusión, Alex le dio un pisotón en el pie a su custodio, para después tomarlo por el hombro como pudo y propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago con el que logró detenerlo.

─ ¡Corre! ─ **Le ordenaba a Landers.**

Ambos Detectives salieron disparados buscando una salida y adentrándose en el laberinto de pasillos que conformaban el Palacio, pero, en lugar de ir al patio para huir por el Bosque se encontraron en la entrada de las escaleras que llevaban a los Calabozos.

─ ¡Por ahí! ─ **Exclamaba Jack siendo el primero en ingresar.**

Se quedaron a media escalinata, donde había una saliente oscura y no era muy fácil verlos.

─No podremos estar ocultos mucho tiempo ─ **aseveraba Alex jadeando de cansancio mientras maniobraba para sacar un frasquillo azul de una bolsita de su pantalón** ─, saca rápido el frasco de tu bolsillo.

Landers obedeció y logró hacerse con su frasquito cuando escucharon unos pasos que provenían de la parte inferior del Castillo.

Tate lo hizo a un lado, pegándolo contra la pared. Continuaron aguardando dispuestos a atacar al que venía corriendo, sin embargo, se detuvieron al ver que no era un Soldado, sino un hombre de tez clara, y cabello castaño que llevaba ropa de la Tierra sin Magia.

Antes de que se les perdiera de vista, Jack lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló para que quedara frente a ellos.

─ ¡Déjenme en paz! ─ **espetaba el hombre tratando de soltarse** ─ ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

─ ¿Sabes cómo salir de este lugar? ─ **Preguntaba Alex.**

─Conozco un atajo, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ─ **alegaba el hombre mirando a los extraños** ─ ¿Y quiénes son ustedes dos?

─Dos personas que posiblemente quieren lo mismo que tú ─ **respondía Jack** ─. Huir de la Reina Malvada.

─Quién los haya metido aquí, puedo asegurarles que no se trata de Regina, pero no tengo tiempo para explicarles.

─Ya nos lo dirás cuando salgamos de aquí ─ **intervenía Alex** ─. ¿Nos dejas ir contigo?

─Andando. ─ **Exclamaba el Forajido comenzando a correr hacia la superficie.**

Poco antes de salir, el hombre tomó una túnica negra y se la puso, diciéndoles a los Detectives que a él por ningún motivo debían verle el rostro, y sin más cuestionamientos, los tres hombres salieron con dirección al pasillo solitario que conducía a la entrada de la bóveda de Regina, donde se hallaba el pasadizo secreto que terminaba en el Bosque.

No obstante, cuando llegaron al corredor de los mil espejos, todo se les vino abajo. La Reina Malvada estaba en otra habitación alejada del barullo, controlada todavía por los Dinistrio y no escuchó la conmoción en su cámara principal, así que por esa parte, ellos no tenían ningún problema.

El conflicto fue cuando frente a ellos, apareció una decena de Soldados miembros de la nueva Guardia Negra, todos ellos postrados frente a la puerta entreabierta que marcaba su camino de salida.

Los tres se miraron, dos de ellos, estaban esposados y no serían capaces de presentar buena pelea, no obstante, al tercer hombre no le importó, y confiando en las desconocidas habilidades de sus compañeros, les ordenó hacerse paso entre el mar negro que tenían enfrente.

El hombre libre logró quitarle la Espada al primer adversario que derribó, y sin esperar más, hirió a otros dos, y le ordenó a sus acompañantes que se movieran.

Rápidamente entre los tres cerraron ambas puertas y las atrancaron con la Espada recién robada.

─Tenemos que salir pronto ─ **pronunciaba el Forajido abriéndose paso hasta la entrada del pasadizo** ─. No tardarán en entrar aquí.

Jack y Alex asintieron, pero, para su desgracia las puertas empezaban a romperse gracias a que la Guardia Negra las empujaban con insistencia.

─ ¡Vamos! ─ **Ordenaba el hombre corriendo la puerta secreta.**

Los Detectives le ayudaron, pero sólo pudieron moverla lo suficiente para que él entrara, sin embargo, cuando Jack estaba por ingresar, escucharon que las bisagras también comenzaban a ceder.

─No podemos irnos todos. ─ **Exclamaba Alex.**

─ ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ─ **exigía saber el hombre** ─ ¡Entren ya!

─Si nos vamos contigo, nos atraparán en un santiamén. ─ **Añadía Jack.**

─ ¿Y qué harán?

─Darte tiempo ─ **retomaba Tate acercándose a la placa de metal** ─ ¡Cerremos los tres esta puerta y vete! ¡Busca ayuda! ¡Ya no puedes hacer más por nosotros!

─Pero… ─ **Mascullaba el hombre.**

─ ¡Mejor uno que ninguno! ─ **añadía Landers quedándose junto a Alex** ─ ¡Ya no discutas más! ¡Hemos tomado una decisión!

─Está bien ─ **accedía el Forajido con resignación** ─. Gracias.

Los tres hombres usaron todas sus fuerzas y sellaron la entrada para que nadie volviera a usarla en mucho tiempo.

─ ¡Jack! ─ **exclamaba Alex cuando ambos bajaron la cortina roja que cubría el pasadizo** ─ ¡Es ahora o nunca viejo amigo!

─De acuerdo.

Los Detectives volvieron a hacerse con los frasquillos azules llenos de un líquido que destellaba ligeramente, sacaron el pequeño corcho, y bebieron el contenido de inmediato, una vez que ya no hubo nada, ambos se deshicieron de los frascos rompiéndolos en el suelo cerca de un simbólico ataúd y se dejaron capturar cuando las puertas quedaron destruidas.

Al otro lado de la placa de metal, el hombre escuchaba como los amagaban y se los llevaban lejos, esperando su castigo muy seguramente.

─Resistan, que la ayuda viene en camino. ─ **Prometía Robín Hood poniendo su mano en la puerta.**

Dicho esto, el padre de Roland emprendió el camino de salida, con el fin de cumplir su misión y así liberar a Regina de las terribles garras de los Hermanos de la Destrucción.

* * *

 **Anobaith**

 **El Presente**

Mientras Ruby trataba de calmar a Alex Tate, en la parte superior, Emma caminaba hacia su Malvada versión que continuaba en cuclillas con la mano izquierda en la herida.

─La misma forma de pensar, los mismos movimientos, las mismas cicatrices, y las mismas heridas ─ **pronunciaba la Salvadora acercándose lentamente a su doble** ─. Creo que Shaitan y Abaddon cometieron un error al dejarte crecer dentro de mí, y crearte a mi imagen y semejanza.

En ese momento, la Oscura Swan se levantó y trató de detener a Emma con sus poderes, no obstante, estos no tuvieron el éxito esperado, porque la Salvadora continuó caminando como si nada.

─Insisto, tú me ganas en lo físico, y yo te venzo en lo Mágico ─ **proseguía Emma empuñando la Espada** ─. Y conmigo no funcionan esa clase de trucos, porque yo sé cómo funcionan y cómo librarme de ellos.

Emma le regaló su Magia de Luz a la hoja de la Espada y continuó avanzando hacia su Álter Ego.

─Es algo patético que digas que hayas salido de mí, no presentaste mucha pelea, lamentable.

─No vas a matarme ─ **exclamaba la otra yo echándose hacia atrás** ─, hacerlo sería como destruir una parte de ti.

─Eso sería cierto si yo tuviese Oscuridad propia, pero, como no es así, eliminarte será igual a quitarme una sanguijuela del brazo. ─ **Afirmaba Emma aún más cerca de ella.**

─ ¿De verdad vas a sacrificarme sólo por tu mascota de una sola mano? ─ **Inquiría su Gemela Malvada señalando al Cristal.**

─No es sacrificio, es justicia. ─ **Respondía Emma atacándola.**

El Sable de la Salvadora se clavó directamente en el punto débil de su doble, haciendo que su Magia de Luz se esparciera por todo su cuerpo, y sin esperar a que el acto de la Oscuridad traspasándole volviera a ocurrir, le dio un empujón para que cayera dentro del estanque helado.

Una vez que vio el agua del fondo calmarse, se dejó caer de rodillas, y se quedó con una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, tomando fuerzas para abrirla y llamar a Ruby y Dorothy por ayuda.

Antes de que la voz de Emma fuese escuchada, Ruby ayudaba al Detective Tate a sentarse e intentaba tranquilizarlo.

─ ¿Quiere contarme lo qué sucedió para que usted llegara aquí?

Alex sólo negó con la cabeza muy rápido, lo que le hayan hecho, lo dejó bastante perturbado.

─Bien, quédese aquí, y cuando quiera hablar, aquí estaré.

Ruby se puso de pie y antes de que tratara de sacarse la flecha del hombro, escuchó un quejido, y al regresar la vista, encontró a Dorothy despertando por fin.

─ ¿ _Wolfie_? ─ **exclamaba la chica sentándose con la mano en la sien derecha** ─ ¿Qué sucedió?

Caperucita caminó hasta ella con preocupación, y al ver la herida en su hombro, Dorothy recordó todo lo que había pasado antes.

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y cerraba los ojos al recordar que gracias a Regina acababa de revelar su secreto.

─ ¿Estás bien, Dorothy? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby con inseguridad.**

─Ruby… lo que te dije antes. ─ **Balbuceaba Dorothy muy aprisa.**

─Ya habrá tiempo para discutirlo ─ **replicaba Caperucita cuando escuchó a Emma gritar su nombre** ─. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Dorothy sólo asintió.

─Quédate con él ─ **ordenaba Ruby cuando vio que la cortina de hielo ya no estaba** ─. Iré a ver a Emma.

Cuando ella llegó hasta la cumbre, encontró la puerta de la derecha abierta y a Emma sangrando de ambos brazos y tapándose una herida en el lado izquierdo del abdomen.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **gritaba Ruby poniéndose a su nivel** ─ ¿Estás bien?

La madre de Henry no contestó, al verla frente a ella, procedió a curar las heridas de sus brazos antes de sacar a Killian de ahí.

─ ¿Y qué hay de la otra? ─ **Indagaba Caperucita con preocupación cuando Emma se levantó.**

─Esa requiere otros cuidados ─ **respondía la Salvadora con un gesto de dolor** ─, por ahora, tú y yo tenemos otro problema.

Ruby dirigió la mirada hasta el Cristal de Killian.

─ ¿Dónde está Dorothy? ─ **Preguntaba Emma caminando delante de Caperucita.**

─Tuvimos un ligero contratiempo que al parecer no te he dicho.

─ ¿Cuál?

─Regina estuvo aquí. ─ **Respondía Ruby.**

Emma se paró en seco al escuchar eso, así se dio cuenta que todo tenía sentido.

─Ya decía yo que esos dos malnacidos no habían venido solos ─ **pronunciaba Emma luego de un corto silencio** ─. ¿Y cuál fue el inconveniente?

─Puso a Dorothy bajo una clase de hechizo, tuve que noquearla, acaba de despertar y no creo que esté en condiciones para cargar a alguien tan pesado como Garfio ─ **replicaba la mejor amiga de Snow** ─. ¿Por esos malnacidos te refieres a los Dinistrio? ¿También estaban aquí?

─Creo que sí ─ **respondía Emma bajo la mirada estupefacta de Ruby** ─. Te lo cuento en el Barco, por ahora tenemos que sacar a Killian de aquí, y cuando lo dejemos en un lugar seguro, dile a Dorothy que suba.

─Hay otra cosa que no te he dicho. ─ **Reconocía Ruby poniendo cara de disculpa.**

─ ¿Ahora qué? ─ **Espetaba Emma retomando su camino hasta Killian.**

─No sé exactamente cómo, pero Regina o quién fuese, atrapó al Detective Tate y lo puso bajo una especie de trance, logré que desistiera de matarme, pero está allá abajo muy asustado.

Emma trató de no pensar en la forma en la que Regina lo atrapó, sólo quería salir de esa Isla infernal con su Pirata.

─Ayúdame a recostar a Killian, después baja por esos dos, y entre tú y Dorothy tráiganse al Detective a rastras si es posible.

Ruby asintió, y Emma caminó hasta quedar enfrente de Killian. Toda la operación tenía que ser precisa o alguno de los tres caería al vacío. La Salvadora volvió a darle Magia a su Espada, y con un solo movimiento destrozó el Cristal.

Caperucita la hizo a un lado cuando Garfio cayó inconsciente. Era difícil maniobrar en un espacio tan pequeño, pero la chica se las arregló para arrastrarlo hasta el punto de intersección de los cuatro caminos, ahí lo dejó y salió corriendo por Dorothy y Alex Tate.

Mientras ella partía escaleras abajo, Emma puso la cabeza de Killian en su regazo manchado de sangre, y le dio un beso en la frente, al tiempo que lo examinaba para encontrarle alguna herida.

─Nos vamos a casa, _Killy_ ─ **prometía Emma con voz cargada de emoción y acariciando su rostro frío e inmaculado** ─. Tú y yo, nos vamos a casa.

Ella gritó con energía cuando halló la llaga abierta en su costado izquierdo. En ese momento, las dos mujeres llegaban cargando a Tate, todavía muerto de miedo.

─No hay tiempo de explicaciones, no sé qué hora sean, pero es momento de irnos.

Emma les pidió que se pegaran más a ella, y movió su mano pensando en el Jolly Roger para marcharse de esa Isla que estaba empezando a venirse abajo.


	12. Preludio a la Destrucción

**XII**

 **Praeludium ad Exitium**

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Días Antes**

El mismo día que Emma rescató a sus padres de las manos de Riku, y los Dinistrio ponían a Regina bajo su control, Robín Hood despertaba lentamente de su letargo.

Al abrir los ojos y tratar de moverse con normalidad descubrió en dónde se encontraba: en un enorme cristal azulado.

Estar dentro de él era una mezcla entre estar sumergido bajo el agua e intentar moverse a través de arena movediza. Movió torpemente sus brazos y golpeó el cristal con ambos puños, sin embargo, no sucedía absolutamente nada.

Sus movimientos ralentizados disminuían la fuerza de sus golpes, cosa que lo desesperaba a cada minuto, porque, entre más se tardara, más daño le harían a Regina.

Pero de pronto, luego de mucho intentarlo el milagro sucedió. Dentro de la bóveda, el ambiente se sintió más ligero y el cristal más sensible. Y aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de su prisión.

De un solo golpe, la bóveda se hizo añicos, y él cayó como un costal en el frío suelo, mientras el cristal se convertía en polvillo. Alzó la vista al tiempo que recobraba el ritmo normal de su respiración, dándose cuenta que todo estaba oscuro, no había ninguna antorcha encendida y el ambiente era tan frío como el que irradiaba Elsa en Storybrooke.

Analizando su entorno, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en lo más profundo de los Calabozos del Castillo de Regina, así que, se apresuró a salir de ese lugar, tomando una roca enorme que estaba a su lado y destruyendo con ella la reja de su celda.

Se quedó quieto, esperando a que alguien apareciera, pero nadie llegó, sin perder más tiempo, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Cuando comenzó a subir y le echó un vistazo al camino, creía que le estaban jugando una broma cruel, porque esa escalinata parecía que no tenía fin, todo gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar.

El regresar a la superficie, fue algo parecido a su escape de la guarida de Hades cuando éste último les tendió una trampa y estaba por acabar con sus vidas en el Inframundo. Al cabo de media hora tratando de descansar lo menos posible, fue como notó una luz al final del camino y salió de las profundidades de la tierra para encontrarse ahora con los vacíos Calabozos principales.

Salió por un viejo agujero olvidado y cruzó el intrincado camino hasta que halló la escalinata que lo llevaría al pasillo y en donde la diversión comenzaría, ya que tenía que burlar a la Guardia Negra y llegar a la cámara de Regina para alcanzar la entrada del pasadizo que se encontraba en su bóveda de Corazones.

Sus planes cambiaron cuando se topó con los detectives a media escalera, no sabía quiénes eran en realidad, pero tenía que confiar en ellos hasta que alguien conocido apareciera y todo se hiciera más fácil.

Sin embargo, sus nuevos compañeros decidieron hacer un acto de heroísmo y quedarse al último minuto para según ellos darle más tiempo para escapar, y aunque no sabía que tan efectiva resultaría su idea, no podía seguir discutiendo, porque su deber era buscar ayuda a como diera lugar.

El Forajido atravesó como pudo el pasadizo, recordando el lugar dónde estaban las trampas para evadirlas y salir de los terrenos del Castillo antes de que los Guardias le dijeran a los Dinistrio que alguien había escapado.

Él sólo podía pensar en Regina y en lo que esos patanes le estaban haciendo, quería hallar una manera de sacárselos de encima por su cuenta, pero aun así, sabía perfectamente que no podía dejar que sus sentimientos lo dominaran por completo. Tenía que serenarse y pensar racionalmente para cumplir con su misión.

Cuando por fin salió del túnel el sol se aproximaba al atardecer, y antes de que alguien lo viera salir de ese agujero, decidió emprender camino hasta el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente: el Bosque de Sherwood.

Era un viaje de medio día, no obstante, no tenía muchas opciones, y ya no le importaba tener que darle una enorme explicación al Pequeño John sobre su resurrección, quería estar en un sitio conocido y rodearse de personas.

─ ¡Pequeño John! ─ **gritaba Robín la madrugada del día siguiente** ─ ¡Pequeño John!

Robín llegó al Campamento de los Hombres Alegres poco antes del amanecer, con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a sus viejos amigos, sin embargo, no había nadie.

Llamó al Pequeño John, al Fraile Tuck y a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros pero nadie respondía.

Le echó un vistazo a todo el Campamento y no encontró más que una fogata apagada. Corrió por todos lados, sin embargo, ni un alma transitaba por el lugar.

Adónde quiera que se hubiesen ido los Hombres Alegres ya llevaban varias horas fuera. Dejó de buscarlos por el Campamento y se fue a la que alguna vez fuese su tienda, llegando a la conclusión de que la tendieron para que su hijo durmiera ahí.

Al entrar, descubrió que no estaba equivocado al encontrar las cosas de Roland al lado de un catre en el que estaba la pluma que él le dio muchos años antes.

El Forajido se hincó, tomó la pluma en sus manos y sonrió con cariño al verla ahí. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo importante; Roland no estaba ahí. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, salió de la tienda y se fue a buscarlo otra vez por todo el lugar. Su preocupación por él llenó su mente, pero bien sabía que era inverosímil que lo hubieran dejado solo, porque no era como en Storybrooke que cuando ellos se iban a luchar lo dejaban con Granny, Ashley o alguien que se hiciera cargo de él, aquí no podía hacerse eso, así que, todo lo que se le ocurrió fue que se lo llevaron con ellos. Por más que quisiera esperar a que volvieran, tenía que ponerse en marcha para encontrar a Zelena.

Regresó a su tienda y dejó la pluma de nuevo en el catre, y al darse la vuelta, encontró la cosa más extraña que jamás había visto en su vida: los Hombres Alegres le habían hecho una especie de altar, donde sus viejas ropas eran la pieza principal.

Robín sonrió y asintió para después tomar la túnica verde y cambiarse para dejar de llamar tanto la atención.

Un rato después, salió al despuntar el alba y tomó un arco y un carcaj de un tronco hueco a las afueras del Campamento. Horas más tarde, llegó a una pequeña granja, y mientras el pastor se llevaba a sus ovejas, él tomó un caballo del establo y huyó, dejando una nota diciendo que pronto lo devolvería.

Sin embargo, mientras emprendía la graciosa huida recordó algo demasiado importante; ¿cómo encontraría a Zelena? Detuvo el corcel cuando volvió a adentrarse en el Bosque. En ese momento se dio cuenta que a pesar de saber que su primera misión era hallarla, nunca pensó en el modo.

─ ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?! ─ **Espetaba Robín para sí mismo.**

Comenzó a pensar en alguna opción, en cualquier mago o bruja que lo ayudara, pero, la única que se le venía a la mente era Maléfica, sin embargo, él solo no tenía una buena reputación con ella, y no creía que le ayudaría ni siquiera por la antigua amistad que tuvo con Regina.

Mientras sopesaba la idea de dirigirse a la Fortaleza Prohibida, otro pensamiento le llegó al cerebro. Chasqueó los dedos al recordar que mucho antes de la Maldición, conoció a una vieja Gitana a la que ayudó antes de que Roland naciera. Esa mujer vivía en un pequeño Puerto que estaba a casi dos días de su posición actual, así que, dejó de lado la idea de ir con Maléfica y emprendió camino a ese lugar.

Luego de una gran cabalgata casi eterna llegó al límite del Bosque casi al anochecer, bajó del caballo y caminó junto con él jalándolo de las riendas hasta que ambos entraron al pequeño Muelle. Robín andaba siempre con la cabeza abajo, bien cubierta por la capucha verde de su túnica.

Amarró al corcel enfrente de un bebedero, le acarició la crin y dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta del hogar de aquella Gitana.

Sin embargo, en el momento que puso la mano en el picaporte, escuchó una riña a la distancia, y al dirigir la vista hacia esa dirección se dio cuenta que lo que decía Regina era cierto con su viejo dicho de que el destino solía ser un maldito, porque, por pura casualidad acababa de encontrar a quién estaba buscando en primer lugar; Zelena, usando unos grilletes enormes, y siendo agredida por el Sheriff Nottingham y sus secuaces.

En ese instante soltó la manija y cargó el arco, dirigiéndose sigilosamente hasta ellos.

─Veo que no eres tan fiera sin tus poderes. ─ **Exclamaba Nottingham con voz extraña, sujetándola de las muñecas y mientras se acercaba a su rostro peligrosamente.**

Zelena le escupió directamente en la cara.

─Dile a tus esbirros que me suelten y verás lo fiera que soy. ─ **Lo retaba ella sin miedo.**

El rostro de Nottingham se volvió rojo de rabia y se limpió con la mano derecha.

─Ya veremos si tu insolencia continúa después de que tú y yo nos divirtamos un rato. ─ **Amenazaba el Sheriff con intensidad.**

La Bruja del Oeste no le quitó la vista de encima mientras forcejeaba con él, pero sin su Magia, y con los secuaces del Sheriff sujetándola con fuerza era una labor imposible el soltarse.

El hombre le hizo una señal a sus esbirros, y juntos comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás para llevarla a un pequeño callejón oscuro, cubierto por enormes cajas de madera.

Poco antes de que el primero de ellos pusiera un pie en el callejón, una flecha pasó a su lado y se incrustó en la caja superior.

─ ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ─ **Espetaba el Sheriff mirando la flecha.**

─ ¡DÉJALA NOTTINGHAM! ─ **Bramaba Robín con autoridad.**

Nottingham hizo caso omiso.

─QUE…, LA…, DEJES. ─ **Ordenaba el Forajido cargando una segunda flecha.**

─ ¿Quién demonios te crees tú para venir a darme órdenes a mí? ─ **Protestaba el Sheriff volteando a mirarlo.**

─El causante de tus peores pesadillas. ─ **Exclamaba Robín quitándose la capucha y revelando su identidad.**

Zelena movió la cabeza a un lado para verlo mejor, pero aun así no podía creerlo e igual que Nottingham, su rostro expresaba un tremendo asombro.

─Ya decía yo que era demasiada belleza el hecho de que Emma hubiese acabado contigo tan fácilmente. ─ **Exclamaba Nottingham con risa burlona.**

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? ─ **respondía Robín sin dejar de apuntarle con la flecha** ─ Bien dice el dicho que hierba mala nunca muere.

─Me doy cuenta de que eso es cierto ─ **objetaba el Sheriff regresando su vista a Zelena** ─. Estás muy lejos de tu Bosque, lárgate de aquí.

─No me iré sin ella. ─ **Replicaba el padre de Roland, haciendo que Zelena alzara la vista.**

─ ¿No te bastó con dejarla embarazada, Locksley? ─ **rebatía Nottingham volviendo a forcejear con ella** ─ Deja que los demás tengamos un poco de diversión.

─ ¿Recuerdas el día que te ensarté una flecha en el trasero? ─ **inquiría el Forajido cambiando su blanco** ─ No pudiste sentarte por ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes? No creo que quieras revivir aquella incómoda experiencia, ¿o sí?

El rostro de Nottingham volvió a enrojecerse, pero esta vez de vergüenza al recordarlo, mientras Zelena se reía a carcajadas, y sus esbirros reían tímidamente. Robín seguía apuntándole cuando el Sheriff soltó a la hermana de Regina, segundos después, le ordenaba a sus hombres que la dejaran en paz.

─Quítale los grilletes.

─Lo lamento, ladrón, pero la madre de tu hija venía sin las llaves ─ **alegaba el Sheriff comenzando a alejarse** ─. Por cierto, deberías aprovechar tu milagrosa "resurrección" e ir a consolar a tu prometida porque desde que te creyó muerto no ha sido la misma, con decirte que mató a Emma, y secuestró a su familia.

Robín no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con rabia.

─Vámonos chicos, la diversión terminó ─ **exclamaba el Sheriff antes de dirigirse al Forajido una vez más** ─. ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, Locksley, si estás buscando a tu banda de delincuentes, temo decirte que no los encontrarás en tu asqueroso Campamento.

─ ¿Qué les hiciste? ─ **Exigía saber Robín dando un paso al frente con ferocidad.**

─ ¿Yo? ─ **cuestionaba el Sheriff con falsa indignación** ─ Te equivocas, yo no les hice nada, sólo quería decirte que están en una Aldea cerca del Bosque Infinito, junto con todos los refugiados de Storybrooke que le tienen miedo a Regina.

─ ¿Por qué demonios me dices esto?

─Simple, pensé que querrías saberlo, y además, según tengo entendido, todavía están allá, no sé qué les haya hecho tu noviecita, pero al parecer ninguno se puede ir ─ **replicaba Nottingham** ─. Así que, si yo fuera tú, consideraría la idea de ir a apaciguar a su Majestad.

─Ya lárgate de aquí antes de que te deje tuerto ─ **ordenaba Robín** ─. Y no quiero ver tu asqueroso rostro otra vez. ¿Entendiste?

─Tranquilízate hombre, yo sólo quería que estuvieras al tanto de las travesuras de Regina ─ **protestaba el Sheriff alzando las manos** ─, pero bueno, me queda claro que son tal para cual.

El Sheriff les hizo una seña a sus acompañantes, desapareciendo de su vista por fin.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ **Le preguntaba Robín a Zelena cuando ésta bajó los antebrazos.**

─Lo tenía todo controlado. ─ **Objetaba la Bruja del Oeste.**

─Sí, claro, noté que estabas a punto de acabar con ellos en la entrada del callejón, y simplemente te quise quitar la gloria ─ **replicaba Robín sarcásticamente** ─. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ─ **rebatía Zelena** ─ Porque, sino mal recuerdo, todos ya te hacían en el lugar de luz donde también está Cora.

─Es una larga historia que te contaré en el camino, ahora, acompáñame. ─ **Contestaba Robín abriéndose paso de vuelta a la casa de la Gitana.**

─ ¿Camino? ¿Camino hacia dónde? ─ **pedía saber Zelena** ─ ¿Cómo sé que eres el verdadero Robín?

─Zelena, ¿cuántos crees que han tenido el honor de humillar a Nottingham al dispararle en el trasero? ─ **inquiría Robín guardando el arco** ─ Además, no tienes muchos enemigos en el Bosque Encantado como para que alguien quiera matarte.

─Lo dudo. ─ **Alegaba Zelena sacudiendo la cadena de sus grilletes.**

─ ¿Quién te puso eso? ¿Por qué no te las puedes quitar? ─ **Preguntaba Robín.**

─Tu prometida ─ **refunfuñaba la Bruja del Oeste** ─. Regina se volvió loca y me ofreció una oportunidad de irme a Oz con _Cat_ , me rehusé, y como consecuencia me encerró en el manicomio, para después llegar con estas cosas que me impiden usar mis poderes.

─Perdón, ¿irte a Oz con quién? ─ **Pedía saber Robín muy confundido.**

─Con _Cat_ , nuestra hija. ─ **Repetía Zelena.**

─ ¿Le pusiste _Gato_ a nuestra hija? ─ **Espetaba Robín indignado.**

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ **contestaba la pelirroja** ─ el Ratón de Biblioteca me ayudó a buscar el nombre, tiene un lindo significado, yo sería incapaz de ponerle un nombre tan ridículo. Además es un nombre original, porque de habérselo puesto tú, estoy segura que habrías elegido Marian.

─Al menos agradezco que no le hayas puesto _Pistacho_ ─ **repelaba Robín exasperado** ─. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

─Cuando mi hermana nos devolvió al Bosque, desperté en el sótano de una taberna abandonada en un pueblo al Oeste de este Reino.

─Vaya qué insólito. ─ **Interrumpía el Forajido.**

─Díselo a Regina ─ **protestaba la mujer** ─, logré salir y pedí ayuda para sacarme estas cosas, pero, como la gran mayoría con los que me topé son de Storybrooke y recuerdan lo que les hice allá, pues, ninguno me quiso ayudar. Vagué por el Bosque y fue cuando Nottingham y sus idiotas me encontraron. Ahora tú dime, ¿adónde demonios tienes pensado ir?

─A buscar a nuestra hija ─ **respondía Robín volviendo a caminar hacia la puerta** ─, y luego de ponerla a salvo, tú y yo encontraremos a Emma.

─ ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que Nottingham te dijo? ¿O es que tienes musgo y polvo en los oídos? ─ **inquiría Zelena acercándose a él** ─ Emma está Muerta.

─Lo mismo decían de mí y mírame aquí estoy. Ahora, en vez de seguir discutiendo, ven conmigo que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Sin dejarla continuar, corrió hasta la puerta, y tomó la manija una vez más abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe.

─ ¿No sabía que te gustaba tener malas compañías, Robín Hood? ─ **Pronunciaba una anciana frente a una bola de cristal al ver que Zelena estaba detrás de él.**

─Es bueno ver que todavía conservas tu sentido del humor, Brianna. ─ **Replicaba Robín entrando en la pequeña sala tapizada de mantas de colores.**

─ ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ─ **espetaba la Bruja del Oeste con fastidio** ─ Creí que buscaríamos a nuestra hija.

─Pues dado que alguien no se puede quitar los grilletes por su cuenta, tenemos que hallar a una persona que lo haga antes de ponernos como locos a dar vueltas por todos los reinos, ¿no lo crees, Zelena?

La Bruja cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que él tenía razón.

─ ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta calmada noche cálida? ─ **Preguntaba Brianna ofreciéndoles asiento a ambos alrededor de la mesa redonda donde descansaba la bola de cristal.**

─ ¿Crees que puedas quitarle los grilletes? ─ **Indagaba el antiguo ladrón señalando las muñecas de la pelirroja.**

La Gitana se levantó del asiento y pasó su mano por ambas esposas de hierro.

─Me temo que la Magia que creó estas ataduras es una de las más Oscuras a las que me he visto expuesta, y sólo alguien diestro en ella podrá destruirlos.

─ ¿Alguien como Maléfica? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Robín con la esperanza de que su vieja amiga le dijera que no.**

─Lamento decirte que aunque lo intentes aplazar, tendrás que verla de un momento a otro, mi querido Forajido. ─ **Respondía la Gitana.**

─Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos. ─ **Alegaba Zelena poniéndose de pie.**

─Espera ─ **ordenaba el hombre** ─. Brianna, ¿crees que serías capaz de hacer algo más por nosotros?

─Habla y que tu voz se escuche hasta Sherwood. ─ **Pedía amablemente la mujer.**

─Tenemos que hallar a nuestra hija y ponerla en un lugar seguro antes de continuar con nuestra misión para salvar a esta tierra de los Dinistrio, así que, necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrarla. ─ **Explicaba el hombre.**

─Así que después de todo, la leyenda de los temibles Hermanos Dinistrio es cierta.

─Sí, y están usando a Regina para sus sucios planes, es por eso que hay que detenerlos, sin embargo, _mis hijos_ son mi prioridad. ─ **Proseguía Robín dándose cuenta que había olvidado preocuparse por Roland.**

Robín miró a la nada por un minuto sopesando la situación. Por todo lo que había pasado, olvidó por completo a su primogénito, enfocándose en su hija más que en cualquier cosa. Aunque días antes le había dejado un poco tranquilo la idea de que estaba con el Pequeño John, eso que Nottingham le había dicho había reavivado su consternación.

─Ambos denme un mechón de su cabello. ─ **Ordenaba la Gitana.**

Robín y Zelena no perdieron el tiempo y obedecieron. Brianna los tomó, los hizo polvo y los esparció en la bola de cristal. Ella movió sus manos, y de pronto la bola comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Cuando ambos se acercaron a ver, la bola reflejaba una imagen donde la Reina Malvada estaba arrullando a su pequeña hija.

─Al menos está en un lugar seguro. ─ **Exclamaba Robín con tranquilidad.**

─Tienes que estar bromeando al decir que estar con la inestable de mi hermana es algo bueno ─ **rebatía Zelena molesta** ─, además, ahora que lo pienso, ella fue concebida en Nueva York y nació en Storybrooke. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

─El pergamino de la Maldición Oscura fue corrompido. ─ **Intervenía la anciana.**

─ ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ─ **Preguntaba el Forajido dándose cuenta en ese instante que Zelena tenía razón.**

─Shaitan y Abaddon Dinistrio tienen el poder suficiente como para contaminar algo tan imparable como la Maldición Oscura ─ **proseguía Brianna mostrándoles imágenes de lo ocurrido en Storybrooke el día que Regina luchó contra Emma** ─. En el instante en que la Reina mezcló la sangre del hijo de la Salvadora con las lágrimas tanto de su hija como del Príncipe del Bosque Encantado junto con su Magia Oscura y las vertió en el pergamino, el estatuto del precio se comprometió, dejando que la Princesa Snow viera a sus hijos por última vez, y permitiendo que la ciudad creada por la Maldición permaneciera en pie allá en la Tierra sin Magia.

─ ¿Qué hay de Roland, Brianna? ─ **Pedía saber Robín arrancándose otro mechón de cabello cuando la Gitana le extendió la mano.**

La anciana realizó en mismo procedimiento, sin embargo, el resultado no fue el que él esperaba.

Dentro de la bola de cristal había imágenes de toda la Aldea convertida en piedra, en donde pudo notar la a Granny cargando a un bebé en brazos sabiendo de antemano que se trataba de Neal. Vio a los Enanos petrificados y con los rostros llenos de terror hasta que se topó con sus amigos, los Hombres Alegres, en el mismo estado que los antiguos habitantes de Storybrooke.

La preocupación crecía a cada instante, y lo que más temía quedó frente a sus ojos de forma sorpresiva. Robín quedó hipnotizado al verlo, ahí, escondido detrás de un árbol, sujetándose las piernas con sus pequeños brazos y los ojos cerrados, oculto por orden del Pequeño John o del Fraile Tuck, ahí estaba el pequeño Roland, petrificado como los demás.

El Forajido se hincó frente a la mesa y tocó la bola con sus dedos, balbuceando cosas y tratando de conservar la calma, recordándose que una vez que todo terminara, su hombrecito volvería a la normalidad.

Zelena también miró con tristeza hacia la bola de cristal, sintiendo pena por un niño al que en poco tiempo le había tomado cierto cariño, y se preguntaba cómo demonios era que esos tales Hermanos Dinistrio fueron capaces de hacer algo como eso.

─Lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera, Robín, pero, si hay otra cosa que necesites, puedes decírmelo. ─ **Exclamaba Brianna haciendo que las imágenes desaparecieran.**

─Sí, todavía hay algo ─ **respondía el prometido de Regina poniéndose de pie tratando de sonar tranquilo** ─. ¿Puedes ayudarnos a hallar a la Salvadora?

El rostro dela anciana dejó ver una sonrisa triste.

─Si el rumor es cierto y ella está viva, me temo que no podré hacer nada para ayudarles con eso, no sin algo que le pertenezca. ─ **Respondía la Gitana.**

─Gracias por todo, Brianna, y pues, tenemos que ponernos en marcha si queremos llegar pronto hasta la Fortaleza Prohibida.

─De nada, Robín ─ **respondía la mujer cuando Zelena abrió la puerta y fue la primera en salir** ─. Aguarda.

La anciana cerró los ojos y puso su mano derecha al frente.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Brianna? ─ **Inquiría Robín Hood amablemente.**

─Ten mucho cuidado, veo dolor en tu futuro. ─ **Pedía la Gitana con preocupación en la voz.**

─Claro que lo tendré, nos vemos luego. ─ **Contestaba él asintiendo antes de cerrar la puerta.**

─ ¿Estás seguro de que esa escupe fuego nos va ayudar? ─ **Preguntaba Zelena comenzando a caminar a su lado.**

─No creo que lo haga si te diriges a ella de esa manera ─ **rebatía Robín volviendo a ponerse la capucha** ─. Pues, espero de verdad que se ofrezca a ayudarnos, igual que esa vez en Storybrooke cuando mandó a todos a dormir evitando que se mataran.

─No me recuerdes ese día, que conmigo no fue tan amable. ─ **Mascullaba la Bruja del Oeste cuando Robín desataba al caballo.**

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ ¿Se te olvida que ustedes me dejaron inconsciente a media calle aquella noche?

─Pero eso no fue culpa de Maléfica, sino de Emma ─ **objetaba el Forajido ofreciéndole una mano para que intentara subir al corcel** ─. Estaba tan preocupada por Snow y Charming que creyó que los había mandado a todos a casa.

─Pues ya viste que no fue así ─ **rebatía Zelena** ─. ¿O es qué tengo que recordarte que desperté al amanecer del día siguiente muerta de frío?

─Cuando la veas se lo reprochas por enésima vez, por lo pronto, vayamos con Maléfica mientras tú y yo ideamos un plan, ¿de acuerdo?

─Dado que no hay otra opción… ─ **Musitaba Zelena cuando el caballo comenzó a galopar con más rapidez.**

Robín y Zelena se pusieron en marcha para cumplir con su misión lo más pronto que les fuera posible, y así terminar con el terror de una vez por todas.

Durante el camino, la hermana mayor de Regina olvidó preguntarle a Robín sobre cómo había sobrevivido y le pidió que le explicara aquello de los Hermanos Dinistrio y la relevancia que Emma tenía en todo, a lo que él sólo le explicó, que era más probable que la misma Salvadora les esclareciera aquello en cuanto dieran con ella.

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

 **El Presente**

─ ¿¡DEJASTE QUE SE FUERA?! ─ **Espetaba Charming tomando a Smee por el cuello del abrigo.**

Los tripulantes del Barco de Killian despertaron al amanecer como bien lo había previsto Emma, sin embargo, ella y sus acompañantes no regresaban todavía.

Henry fue el primero en despertar dentro del camarote del Capitán y fue directo al escritorio para despertar a sus abuelos. Cuando lo consiguió, les recordó lo que sucedió aquella madrugada: Emma los sacó de su camino para ir a buscar a Killian.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha y subieron la escalerilla con la firme intención de hacer algo para encontrarla, pero, su perspectiva cambió cuando, al llegar a cubierta, sólo pudieron notar agua a su alrededor y al primer oficial de Garfio en el timón alejando la nave cada vez más del Puerto.

─Lamento si no están de acuerdo, pero esa fue una orden directa de Emma. ─ **Protestaba Smee tratando de hacerse para atrás.**

─ ¿Y no pensaste que nuestra hija no estaba en condiciones como para tomar decisiones como esa? ─ **Añadía Snow con la misma rabia.**

─A mí me parecía bastante bien como para ir tras el Capitán.

─ ¡Ella necesitaba descanso! ─ **retomaba David muy molesto** ─ Se estaba recuperando de la fiebre, ¡y tú lo sabías!

─ ¿Por qué demonios gritan tanto? ─ **Pedía saber Mérida saliendo del camarote de la tripulación junto con Bella.**

─ ¿Está todo bien? ─ **Añadía la Sra. Gold.**

─Este tonto dejó a Emma irse sola a buscar a Killian a quién sabe dónde. ─ **Respondía Charming con brusquedad.**

Smee ya no se contuvo, así que, lleno de rabia él también reunió sus fuerzas y le dio un empujón a David haciendo que se tropezara con la escalinata que conducía al Timón.

─ ¡Ya basta! ¡He soportado sus reproches por el respeto que le tengo a Emma, pero ya fue suficiente! ¡No permitiré que se refieran a mí de esa manera! ─ **explotaba Smee mientras Snow detenía a Charming** ─. En primer lugar, Emma no se fue sola, por si no lo habían notado, Majestades, Ruby y Dorothy tampoco están. Segundo, sé perfectamente a donde está encerrado el Capitán, y las dejé en un lugar en el que las ayudarían. Tercero, de haber intentado detenerla, ¿qué probabilidad de éxito habría tenido si a ustedes los noqueó en menos de cinco segundos con un solo pase de su mano?

Snow y Charming se quedaron callados por fin, entendiendo que él tampoco tenía modo de detener a su hija, y que en realidad, nadie sin alguna ventaja Mágica podría.

─De verdad lo lamento, y tal vez ustedes reinen en tierra, pero, mientras el Capitán no esté, Emma es la que gobierna en el Jolly Roger. ─ **Exclamaba Smee por última vez dejándolos completamente callados.**

─A propósito, ¿hasta cuándo creen que vuelva con Garfio? ─ **Inquiría Mérida luego de un rato de silencio mientras se acercaba a los Charming junto con Bella.**

Antes de que alguno de ellos agregara algo más, en la popa del Barco aparecía frente a ellos el humo blanco de Emma, que la había de vuelto junto con una malherida Ruby, una intranquila Dorothy que sujetaba a Alex Tate de un brazo mientras él no dejaba de temblar de terror, y a un antiguo Pirata inconsciente en su regazo.

Cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, Ruby le ayudaba a Emma a recostar a Killian en la cubierta para que ella lo curara sin perder más tiempo.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **exclamaba su padre al verla** ─ ¿Te encuentras bien?

La Salvadora ni siquiera lo escuchó, en su lugar, se sentó de rodillas al lado izquierdo de Garfio, cerró los ojos, y dejó que su Magia fluyera hasta la palma de su mano, con el fin de curarlo y despertarlo al fin de su horrible pesadilla.

La herida del costado del Capitán se cerraba paulatinamente, y en cuestión de segundos, él abría los ojos una vez más. Killian se levantó un poco, escupiendo un poco de agua que todavía le quedaba en el organismo luego de su encierro.

─Maldita sea. ─ **Espetaba él regresando la vista al frente, encontrando a los Charming, Henry y Bella frente a él.**

Snow, David y Bella lo miraban aliviados, mientras que Henry era incapaz de ocultar su gran sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ─ **inquiría muy desconcertado** ─ ¿Dónde estamos?

─ ¿Qué? ─ **pronunciaba Emma a su lado con las palmas de sus manos sobre los tablones de la cubierta** ─ ¿No puede reconocer su propio Barco, Capitán?

Garfio se quedó helado al escucharla. No podía creerlo, más bien, no quería creerlo. En ese momento, por su mente pasaron los recuerdos dolorosos de aquella búsqueda desesperada en esa Isla Desierta, razón por la que no deseaba voltear a esa dirección, no estaba preparado para sufrir una vez más.

Sin embargo, algo lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Notando y entendiendo el pánico en sus ojos y en su semblante, Emma rápidamente puso su mano derecha en su antebrazo, sin decir nada, dejándolo reaccionar a su tiempo y modo, mientras que los demás veían la escena con expectación.

Al sentir ese toque cálido que siempre lo hacía tranquilizarse y lo regresaba al mundo, descubrió poco a poco que no había por qué temer, que todo estaría bien a partir de ese instante, ya que, esa calidez era lo que le comprobaba que lo que escuchaba era tan real como él.

Giró lentamente su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, y encontró a Emma con lágrimas en los ojos, y con unas incontrolables ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

─ ¿Swan? ─ **Musitaba Killian comenzando a llorar él también.**

Sin dejarla responder, se apresuró a tomarle el rostro con la mano y darle el beso más sincero y cargado de emoción que ambos alguna vez hubiesen compartido.

A la Salvadora no le importó en lo más mínimo ser el centro de atención en ese instante, o que sus padres tuvieran asientos de primera fila, lo único que de verdad anhelaba, era estar con su prometido para siempre, de ser posible, así que, no ocultó las ganas que tenía de besarlo también y le correspondió el acto sin contratiempos.

Como siempre, la falta de aire fue lo único que pudo separarlos, así fue como ambos recuperaban la respiración pegando sus frentes una con la otra, enfocándose en ellos, y olvidando lo que estaba a su alrededor.

─No es que me queje, pero, y eso ¿por qué fue? ─ **Pronunciaba Emma luego de un rato.**

─No es mucho Amor ─ **replicaba Killian con suavidad** ─. Sólo me aseguraba de que realmente fueras tú.

Emma dejó que terminara de hablar y ahora fue ella la que le dio otro beso tan intenso como el anterior.

─ ¿Y eso? ─ **Pedía saber Killian al separarse una vez más.**

─Sólo me cercioro de que esto no es un sueño.

─Si van a besarse una tercera vez, por favor, avísennos para poder voltear a otro lado. ─ **Suplicaba Charming provocando las risas de todos los presentes.**

─Vamos, amigo. Tómalo con calma. ─ **Objetaba Garfio mirándolo a los ojos.**

─Sí, además, nosotros hemos tenido que verlos besarse millones de veces ─ **añadía Emma señalando a sus padres** ─, así que, yo no veo nada malo en esto.

David sonrió y junto con Snow los ayudó a levantarse, sin embargo, la alegría se convirtió en preocupación al ver la herida y el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Emma. La Salvadora trató de esconderla, pero fue inevitable. En ese instante, Bella volteó a ver a Ruby, y descubrió la flecha aun incrustada en su hombro.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? ─ **Pedían saber todos.**

─Bueno, digamos que esto me lo hice yo misma, metafóricamente hablando ─ **respondía Emma quitándose la mano del abdomen mostrando la sangre fresca** ─. La sutura fue dañada, y no me la puedo curar, gracias a la Magia remanente de aquella Daga.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─ **Indagaba Killian con el rostro lleno de una justificada preocupación mientras la obligaba a sentarse sobre una de las cajas de madera.**

─A comparación con la herida original, esta es sólo un rasguño, pero sólo me duele cuando me río ─ **respondía Emma con una mueca de molestia** ─. No obstante, le diré a Whale que le eche un vistazo.

─ ¿Y a ti cómo fue que se te incrustó esa flecha en el brazo? ─ **Proseguía Bella acercándose a Ruby y tomándola del antebrazo derecho.**

─Eh… pues… ─ **balbuceaba Caperucita mirando de reojo a Dorothy** ─ Me descuidé y mi adversario se aprovechó para atacarme, afortunadamente no parece ser una herida profunda.

─Ya veo. ─ **Replicaba la bibliotecaria mirando el hombro herido de Ruby.**

─Yo iré a ver cómo está Azoka. ─ **Exclamaba Dorothy muy nerviosa dirigiéndose al camarote de la tripulación.**

─Buena idea, creo que también iré. ─ **Pronunciaba la Salvadora tratando de bajarse de la caja ella misma.**

─Un momento, Swan, tú no vas a ir a ningún lado. ─ **Rebatía Garfio poniéndole la mano en el hombro.**

─Pero, tengo que saber cómo está. ─ **Protestaba Emma.**

─Azoka todavía no despierta, Emma ─ **intervenía Mérida detrás de sus padres** ─, así que no te precipites, o vas a abrir más esa herida.

─Mérida tiene razón, cariño ─ **añadía Snow** ─, ve a recostarte y enfócate en detener el sangrado por mínimo que este sea. Nosotros te avisaremos cuando esa chica esté consciente, ¿de acuerdo?

─No tienes por qué correr como loca, ya nos tienes a todos junto a ti, ya puedes tomarte un descanso, chica testaruda. ─ **Agregaba Charming tratando de sonar severo.**

─Vamos, Amor ─ **pedía Killian con voz dulce mientras la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a bajar de la caja de madera** ─. Yo mismo te llevaré a descansar para que no intentes escapar.

Emma le sonrió y accedió a ir con él sin ningún problema.

─Usted manda, Capitán ─ **exclamaba ella con diversión** ─, además, tienes que cambiarte esa ropa que estás empapado, y no queremos que te dé un resfrío.

Garfio no pudo evitar soltar una risa juguetona cuando dijo eso, porque sabía que lo hacía con la intención de hacer enfadar a su padre.

Cuando llegaron al Timón, Killian vio a Smee de pies a cabeza y Emma le explicó que él se hacía cargo del Jolly Roger mientras estaba desaparecido, y que estuvo realmente dispuesto a ayudarla. El Capitán lo miró con orgullo y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos a modo de agradecimiento.

Una vez en el camarote de Killian, él sentó a Emma en la orilla de su cama, tomó un pañuelo seco que encontró cerca de la misma, y se agachó para hacer presión en la herida y detener la sangre, sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se dio cuenta que estaba lastimando más a la Salvadora.

─Killian ─ **mascullaba la madre de Henry tratando de aguantar el dolor** ─, Killian.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Amor? ─ **Inquiría Garfio alzando la vista.**

─A pesar de lo que veas, la herida no es tan profunda ─ **exclamaba Emma con rapidez** ─, así que no tienes que presionar tan fuerte.

Garfio notó su mueca de dolor e inmediatamente dejó la herida por la paz.

─Lo siento, Emma. ─ **Respondía él dejando el pañuelo manchado de sangre en el escritorio.**

La Salvadora no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente le sonrió, tomó su rostro con ambas manos e hizo que se pusiera de pie muy lentamente. Cuando estuvo a su altura, volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez, no era nada desesperado, sino era algo que él ya conocía a la perfección, y que no acabaría muy bien si David entraba a ese lugar.

─ ¿Estás segura de esto, Swan? ─ **Preguntaba Garfio separándose de ella y tratando de guardar la compostura.**

Emma lo calló con un beso, acto seguido, puso sus manos en la cintura de Killian y lo jaló hacia ella.

La Salvadora estaba totalmente decidida a hacerlo, principalmente porque quería tenerlo a su lado, y calmar toda la tormenta que tenía en la mirada a pesar de haberla visto frente a él.

Garfio también quería estar con su Amor lo más que pudiera, después de todo lo que sufrió, sólo el estar con ella lo haría caer por completo en la realidad y entender que esa no era una cruel ilusión.

De un momento a otro, y luego de una sesión de besos que subían a cada segundo de intensidad, Killian con suavidad le quitó el Abrigo rojo de piel y la recostó en la cama, quedando sobre ella sin perder el contacto con sus labios.

Las cosas comenzaban a subir de tono y estaban próximos a comenzar la verdadera diversión cuando escucharon que alguien abría la escotilla del camarote.

En ese instante, Garfio se apartó de un salto, y ayudó a Emma a regresar a su posición inicial. En el momento en el que Killian se sentó frente a la cama en la silla que la noche anterior había ocupado Snow, fue cuando el aguafiestas entró, y los dos se dieron cuenta que era Whale.

─Espero no haber interrumpido nada. ─ **Exclamaba Víctor tratando de contener la risa.**

─ ¿Cómo está Azoka? ─ **Indagaba Emma tratando de serenarse.**

─Dormida ─ **replicaba Whale escuetamente** ─, lo que sea que hayas hecho para a noquearla ayer, fue demasiado fuerte, pero, espero que pronto lo haga, además es temprano todavía.

─ ¿Y Ruby? ─ **intervenía Killian** ─ ¿Ya le sacaste la flecha del hombro?

─Aún no la veo, David me pidió que viniera a ver a Emma lo más rápido que pudiese, y ella me aseguró que podía esperar. ─ **Respondía el Doctor.**

─ ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ─ **Exclamaba el antiguo Pirata.**

─Whale estoy bien, de verdad ─ **afirmaba la Salvadora intentando detenerlo** ─. Ruby te necesita más.

─Te creería si no hubiera una gran mancha fresca de sangre que te estuviera delatando ─ **objetaba el Doctor señalándola** ─, no me tardaré mucho.

─Está bien, tú ganas. ─ **Respondía Emma mirando a Garfio.**

─Recuéstate y levanta tu blusa ─ **pedía Víctor ante la mirada celosa de Killian** ─, sólo lo suficiente para que pueda examinar la herida bien.

La Salvadora accedió y obedeció sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Cuando él empezó la valoración, ella miró a su prometido y unió su mano con la de él.

─Emma, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ─ **Indagaba Whale con inquietud.**

─La versión corta; mi _Álter ego_ trató de matarme ─ **respondía ella regresando la vista a él** ─. ¿Por qué?

─Porque tienes un enorme moretón en el abdomen ─ **replicaba Whale tocando el área con un pañuelo haciendo que Emma cerrara los ojos de dolor** ─. La herida como bien le dijiste a tu madre no es profunda, pero tu otra tú rompió algunos vasos sanguíneos diminutos, por eso no dejas de sangrar. ¿Has intentado curarte alguna vez?

─Una y otra vez ─ **contestaba Emma mirando a su derecha llenándose de melancolía** ─. Aun sabiendo que estaba en la Tierra sin Magia, lo intenté cada día en el Hospital, seguí probando cuando puse un pie de vuelta en Storybrooke y al llegar a este mismo Barco la primera vez, y nunca dio resultado.

─ ¿Y nunca le pediste a alguien más que tratara? ─ **Intervenía Killian.**

─Asumí que sería igual que la maldita herida del escarabajo, y que sólo el tiempo lo curaría.

─ ¿Y el moretón, también te lo hiciste _tú_? ─ **Retomaba el Doctor.**

─No, eso fue un obsequio de un sujeto con la piel de piedra y que sus puñetazos duelen diez veces más que un golpe con un bate de beisbol. Pensé que ya había desaparecido, ya no me dolía.

─Emma, ¿no quieres que otra persona cure esa herida? ─ **inquiría Whale** ─ Tal vez sean tus poderes los que no funcionan en ella.

─Creí que eras un hombre de ciencia. ─ **Objetaba la Salvadora.**

─Lo soy, pero te conozco, y también sé lo impredecible que es este bendito Reino, lo que me hace concluir que tendrás que recuperarte completamente de esa lesión, ¿no lo crees?

─Sólo di que no quieres trabajar y ya. ─ **Protestaba Garfio desde la silla todavía sosteniendo la mano de Emma.**

─No es eso, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

─Entonces, ¿no harás nada? ─ **Indagaba la madre de Henry.**

─Lamentablemente gracias a que le ordenaste a Smee que se alejara de la orilla, no tengo acceso a la tienda de hierbas del Puerto, tampoco puedo ni quiero hacerte ningún tipo de curación sabiendo que te haré sufrir tanto que Killian querrá romperme la cara, así que todo lo que soy capaz de hacer es asaltar la cocina y preparar remedios caseros para aplicarte anestesia local y detener la hemorragia. ¿Les parece bien? ─ **Proponía Víctor mirándolos a los dos.**

─Tú eres el Doctor ─ **replicaba la Salvadora** ─. Haz lo que creas correcto.

─Entonces, denme un minuto.

─Yo puedo esperar, no le hagas caso a David y ve a curar a Ruby ─ **ordenaba ella antes de que subiera las escaleras** ─. Creo que ella te necesita más que yo.

─De acuerdo.

Víctor subió las escaleras y cerró la escotilla dejándolos solos otra vez. Emma regresó la mirada a Garfio, quién observaba fijamente el anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda.

─Killian. ─ **Exclamaba la Salvadora tratando llamar de su atención.**

─ ¿Sí, Amor?

─ ¿Qué te ocurre?

─No es nada, es sólo que, al ver ese anillo en tu dedo no pude dejar de recordar el momento justo cuando te lo di.

─Ese día fue muy especial para mí.

─Igual para mí, Swan, sin embargo, tampoco pude evitar llenarme de pensamientos tristes. ─ **Proseguía Garfio.**

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque, todo este tiempo temí lo peor, creí que te había perdido para siempre ─ **respondía Killian con voz temblorosa** ─. Todo lo que quise fue hallar una manera de ir por ti y de saber que te sería útil, y que juntos te salvaríamos. Por tres semanas, todo eso estuvo en mi mente, fue una tortura constante, y, ahora, viéndote conmigo y sabiendo que de verdad estás aquí sigo sin poder creerlo, tengo miedo de perderte otra vez.

Emma soltó a Killian, apoyó sus codos en la cama, se acercó a él, acarició su mejilla y volvió a besarlo para tranquilizarlo.

─Yo también tuve mucho miedo todo este tiempo, creí que no volvería a verte, me desesperé al grado de no querer descansar sin importarme las consecuencias, lo único que deseaba desde el primer momento que supe lo que había pasado con todos ustedes era que fueses el primero al que salvase ─ **confesaba Emma al abrazarlo** ─. Te necesité tanto, quería tenerte a mi lado para sentirme segura y así hacer que el dolor se disipara. Y bueno, como ya pudiste darte cuenta, todavía te necesito.

─En cuanto Whale te atienda, te prometo que tú y yo nos divertiremos y no nos separaremos a partir de ahora. ─ **Prometía Killian con voz divertida, haciendo que la Salvadora comenzara a reír.**

La risa de Emma se apagó al sentir el dolor de la herida, en ese momento, Garfio volvió a recostarla y tomó su mano y la llevó hacia sus labios para darle un tierno beso en el dorso.

─Cuéntame, Swan. ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? ─ **Pedía saber el Capitán.**

─Es una historia interesante, pero creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente en lo que Whale vuelve hacia aquí. ─ **Respondía Emma.**

Mientras la Salvadora y el antiguo Pirata charlaban, en cubierta estaban los Charming y Henry junto con Ruby, quien ya se había arrancado el resto de la flecha, y sólo quedaba la punta.

─Creí que habías dicho que podías esperar. ─ **Exclamaba Víctor bajando las escaleras que conducían al Timón.**

─Y yo que atenderías a Emma primero. ─ **Refutaba Caperucita.**

─A propósito, ¿cómo está mi mamá? ─ **Intervenía el Autor.**

─Está bien, la lesión no es tan grave como la primera y lo único feo es un enorme moretón que surgió de un fuerte golpe. Sólo le haré curaciones y trataré de cauterizar la herida, sin embargo, he pensado que tal vez haya alguien en el Bosque que pueda ayudarla a sanarse más rápido, porque siendo honesto, dudo mucho que se quede quieta.

─Esa es una buena idea. ─ **Puntuaba David.**

─Sí, ahora la dejé con Garfio, por si estaban con el pendiente, y si nos permiten, Ruby y yo tenemos que ir a la cocina para sacar por fin esa punta de flecha.

Whale le extendió la mano y juntos bajaron a los camarotes de la tripulación para ir a la cocina, sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la zona de las literas no pudieron evitar encontrarse con la mirada de Dorothy.

Por un instante, Ruby y Dorothy se miraron fijamente. Caperucita ya sabía lo que la chica de Kansas sentía por ella, y no tenía idea de cómo conversar con Dorothy sin romperle más el corazón, pero tenía que hablar con ella pronto.

Víctor la llevó con él, la sentó junto a la mesa principal y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba.

─ ¿Prepararás una ensalada? ─ **Indagaba Caperucita mirándolo buscando vinagre.**

─No, pero estoy fuera de mi elemento, así que tengo que recurrir a viejos remedios caseros.

─ ¿Y para qué el vinagre?

─Para limpiar tu herida una vez que te quite la flecha.

─ ¿Vas a sacarla a la fuerza?

─Sí, no hay otra opción, sin embargo, primero necesito anestesiar la zona y así aminoraré el dolor, quítate la Caperuza y baja la manga de tu vestido, por favor.

Ruby asintió e hizo lo que él le pidió sin perder más tiempo.

Whale encontró varias especias y las molió creando una pasta suave que comenzó a untar alrededor de la herida, cuando terminó, dejó el cuenco de la paste en la mesa y esperó un rato a que surtiera efecto.

Durante ese periodo de tiempo, notó que ella no tenía intenciones de entablar conversación alguna por algún motivo, cosa que era la más extraña del mundo puesto que un día antes no dejaba de hacerle preguntas.

Algo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio cuando él fue a dormir, quería saberlo, pero entendía que no era el momento para preguntarlo.

Caperucita, por su parte, seguía absorta en lo que acaba de vivir, trataba de hallar una solución diplomática a su dilema, y quería que las palabras "yo no te amo" no sonaran tan crudas una vez que las pronunciara frente a la chica más amada de Oz.

Era extraño, pero en ningún momento creyó que las acciones de Dorothy tuvieran otro significado más allá de la amistad, siempre lo vio normal, o tal vez, fue porque estaba tan preocupada por Snow y compañía que no puso atención en esos detalles, y ahora con Whale ahí, las cosas se hacían más complejas, porque ella sabía perfectamente que con quién quería intentar algo era él, pero no estaba segura si Víctor le correspondería, y eso también la atormentaba.

Nunca le había sucedido algo así, en ningún instante de su vida lo había experimentado, ni siquiera tenía cabeza para eso, pero ya tenía claros sus sentimientos, y aun así, le daba pavor abrir más la herida dentro del corazón de Dorothy Gale.

─Pásame el cuchillo que está al lado de ti, por favor. ─ **Pedía el Dr. Frankenstein haciendo presión en la herida abierta.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **preguntaba Ruby regresando a la realidad** ─ ¿Ya pasó todo? ¿Tan rápido?

─Esa es la ventaja de saber hacer anestesia casera ─ **contestaba Whale mojando un nuevo paño limpio con el vinagre** ─. Dame el cuchillo.

─ ¿Y qué sigue ahora, Chef Frankenstein? ─ **Proseguía Caperucita dándole el cuchillo en la mano.**

─Limpiaré tu herida para que no se te infecte.

─ ¿Y luego?

─No hay forma de suturar la llaga aquí, así que sólo te vendaré hasta que Emma pueda curarte.

En ese momento, Bella hizo su aparición con las vendas que Mulán había conseguido en su Aldea días atrás.

La Sra. Gold le dio las vendas a Whale en la mano, le sonrió a Ruby y tras decirle que Azoka todavía no despertaba regresó a dónde las demás seguían aguardando.

─Levanta el brazo ─ **ordenaba él estirando una de las vendas** ─, lo más que puedas.

Caperucita obedeció volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos.

─Ruby, a ti te pasa algo. ─ **Pronunciaba Víctor comenzando a vendarla.**

─ ¿Qué?

─Has estado muy extraña desde que volviste ─ **confesaba él concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo** ─, no tienes que contarme si no quieres, pero tienes que sacarlo lo más pronto posible, por tu propio bien.

─ ¿Tan mal me veo cómo para que te hayas dado cuenta?

─Digamos que hay cosas que te es difícil ocultar, y la consternación es una de ellas.

─Es que, la situación en la que me encuentro es un poco peculiar ─ **respondía Ruby cuando Whale terminó de vendarle el hombro** ─. Estoy metida en un tremendo lío.

─Te repito que no tienes que contarme si no quieres. ─ **Afirmaba Víctor.**

─Sí quiero, el problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

─Entonces, aclara tus ideas y cuando estés lista, seré todo oídos.

─ ¿De verdad serás capaz de esperar?

─Esperé a que volvieras por casi un año, creo que podré aguantar unas horas más ─ **exclamaba Víctor metiendo en un balde algunas especias** ─. Lamento tener que dejarte, pero Emma necesita que le atienda esa herida.

─Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, yo seguiré aquí. ─ **Prometía Ruby desde su lugar.**

Víctor salió de la cocina y se topó con Snow quién iba directamente a ver cómo se encontraba su mejor amiga.

─Te ves muy confundida ─ **expresaba Snow cuando cerró la puerta** ─. ¿Qué te ocurre?

─No es nada… cosas. ─ **Resoplaba Ruby dejándose caer en la silla que estaba a su lado.**

─Antes solías contarme esas cosas ─ **reprochaba la madre de Emma** ─ Dime Caperucita, ¿qué sucede?

─Bueno, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a desenredar todo esto que traigo dentro ─ **exclamaba Ruby dándose por vencida** ─. Toma asiento y prepárate a escuchar esta triste historia.

Mientras la charla entre las viejas amigas comenzaba y Whale entraba al camarote del Capitán para limpiar la sangre de la herida de Emma, en otra parte del Jolly Roger, Mulán seguía sentada en la orilla de la litera donde Azoka yacía todavía sin poder despertar.

Dentro del camarote de la tripulación estaban Bella, Dorothy y Mérida, junto con el Detective Tate quien seguía sujetando su cabeza con sus manos y les daba la espalda. Cuando Snow bajó a ver cómo estaban las cosas, Mérida subió a cubierta por un poco de aire fresco, y en el instante en que Víctor surgió de la cocina, la chica de Kansas salió disparada hacia el exterior al verlo, dejando a Bella y a Mulán parcialmente solas.

─ ¿Crees que en algún momento vuelva a abrir los ojos? ─ **Inquiría Bella en la litera de al lado.**

─Tiene que hacerlo. ─ **Respondía Mulán quitándole a Azoka un mechón de cabello de la frente.**

─Te preocupas mucho por ella, ¿por qué?

La Guerrera miró a la chica e inexplicablemente sonrió.

─Porque, ella lo merece, no es como las personas que he conocido, es completamente diferente.

─ ¿Diferente en qué sentido?

─Ella es terca e impulsiva en todo lo que hace, tiene buenas intenciones pero no conoce límites…

─Límites que le puedes poner tú. ─ **Terminaba Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

Mulán volteó a mirarla, viéndose descubierta.

─ ¿Soy tan obvia?

─Bastante ─ **replicaba la bibliotecaria** ─, a decir verdad, las dos lo son.

─Yo no lo veo así, si te soy sincera, temo preguntarle si siente algo por mí.

─ ¿Por qué?

─No quiero llevarme otra decepción ─ **respondía la Guerrera con honestidad** ─. No tienes una idea de lo que es amar a alguien y saber que jamás te corresponderá.

─Entonces, ¿no se lo dirás? Y si sus sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos y nunca te enteras, ¿qué harás? ¿Vivirás arrepentida el resto de tu vida sólo porque no le dijiste la verdad?

Mulán guardó silencio.

─Es más doloroso vivir con un sentimiento arraigado en tu Corazón que la misma realidad. ─ **Proseguía Bella.**

─ ¿Tú crees?

─Claro que sí, porque eso fue lo que yo hice ─ **confesaba la Sra. Gold** ─. El amor se trata de dar un salto de fe, no conseguirás ser feliz si no sales de tu burbuja. Y si tuviste una decepción en el pasado que te hirió, es el momento justo para dejarlo atrás y tomar la riendas de tu destino.

─Gracias Bella.

En ese momento, Azoka comenzó a moverse y al abrir los ojos, halló a Mulán y a Bella frente a ella con una expresión de alivio, una más efusiva que la otra.

─ ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ─ **Inquiría la chica tallando sus ojos.**

─Esperando a que despiertes por fin ─ **contestaba Bella** ─. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

─Emma nos trajo de vuelta al Barco…, sólo eso. ─ **Respondía la chica de la Tierra sin Magia.**

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─ **preguntaba Mulán** ─ ¿Necesitas algo?

─No gracias, estoy bien. ─ **Afirmaba Azoka con extrañeza.**

─ ¿Qué hay de comer? ¿No tienes hambre?

─No, la verdad, no. ─ **Negaba la chica cerrando los ojos al sentir el Veneno corriéndole por las venas.**

─ ¿Estás segura? No has probado bocado desde que salimos del Bosque para dirigirnos a Yucus.

─ ¿Por qué es tanta tu insistencia? ─ **inquiría Azoka muy confundida** ─ Quiero decir, por lo regular parece que siempre quieres estar lo más alejada de mí.

─Sólo quiero enseñarte que tienes razón, y que debajo de esa máscara de gruñona como dices tú, puedo ser agradable, así que, permíteme ir a la cocina por algo de comida, y además, en cuanto te sientas más fuerte, nos iremos. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán antes de entrar a la cocina.**

─ ¿Irnos? ─ **indagaba Azoka cuando la puerta se cerró** ─ ¿Adónde?

─Pasaron muchas cosas desde ayer ─ **intervenía Bella** ─, y creo que será oportuno que te las cuente.

Al tiempo que Bella comenzaba a explicarle a Azoka lo que habían decidido Emma y Mulán el día anterior, en el Camarote del Capitán, Whale terminaba de limpiar y desinfectar la herida. Ahora, le había pedido a la Salvadora que volviera a sentarse para vendarle el abdomen con el fin de evitar más accidentes.

─Esto funcionará hasta que encontremos al que te pueda ayudar. ─ **Pronunciaba el Dr. Frankenstein poniéndole el broche a la venda.**

─ ¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?

─Recuéstate y descansa, lo necesitas. ─ **Recomendaba Víctor guardando lo que había utilizado de nuevo en el balde.**

─Whale, cuando vayas a cubierta dile a Smee que leve el ancla y regrese al muelle, que es una orden mía.

─De acuerdo, así lo haré ─ **replicaba él comenzando a subir las escaleras** ─. Por cierto, Emma.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Trata de no hacer movimientos bruscos, todavía no estás en condiciones. ─ **Suplicaba Whale volviendo a cubierta.**

─Bueno Killian, ya escuchaste al Doctor ─ **exclamaba Emma recostándose lentamente con tristeza** ─, nada de movimientos bruscos.

─Eso significa que tendremos que posponer nuestras actividades por un tiempo ─ **rebatía Garfio con voz divertida** ─. Además, con todos aquí sería algo imposible.

─Sí, creo que no pensé en eso hace un rato ─ **confesaba Emma entre bostezos** ─. En fin, ya llegará el momento justo en el que logremos estar los dos solos.

─De eso estoy seguro, y por eso será mejor que te deje descansar ─ **pronunciaba el Capitán poniéndose de pie** ─. Creo que iré a charlar un rato con tu padre.

─No, tú no irás a ningún lado ─ **protestaba una somnolienta Salvadora que se movía a la derecha para darle espacio** ─. Quédate conmigo.

─Pero, tienes que guardar reposo.

─No haremos nada, para nuestra desgracia, sólo vamos a dormir, porque, estoy bastante segura que no has descansado ni un minuto en estas semanas.

Killian le sonrió y accedió de inmediato, acostándose a su lado.

─A ti no puedo ocultarte nada.

─Calla y duerme, Killian ─ **pedía Emma acurrucándose en su pecho** ─. Además, tienes toda la vida para charlar con David.

─ ¿Crees que Víctor tenga razón y alguien más pueda curarte? ─ **Inquiría Garfio luego de un rato.**

─Espero que así sea. ─ **Respondía Emma en voz baja.**

─ ¿Y a quién crees que encuentren? ¿A Maléfica?

─Ojalá que no. ─ **Alegaba la Salvadora soltando una leve carcajada.**

Killian la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, para que luego de un rato, ambos se quedaran dormidos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, ya sin ninguna preocupación mayor, y a pesar de no haber tocado el tema de Regina y los Dinistrio, Emma sabía que tenía que hacerlo pronto.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **Un día Antes**

La mañana en la que la Salvadora y su comitiva emprendían el camino hacia Yucus, Robín y Zelena descansaban debajo de una pequeña carpa que el Forajido colocó la noche anterior.

Recorrieron una buena parte del camino y antes del amanecer decidieron detener sus pasos en un Bosque espeso en el que nadie los vería.

Durante el viaje, el padre de Roland le contó a Zelena todo lo que sabía y cómo se había conectado con Regina dentro de aquella Dimensión Alterna.

La Bruja del Oeste entendió por fin el cambio de actitud de su hermana menor y el origen de esa Magia extraña que percibió la última vez que la vio. Sin embargo, comprendió algo muy importante que el mismo Robín trató de omitir; Regina en el fondo sí quería hacerlo.

Lo único que los hizo parar fue el intenso frío de la madrugada, y así fue como dejaron al caballo atado a un árbol, Robín puso la carpa y ambos tuvieron que compartir las mantas.

Sin embargo, Robín no concilió el sueño tan rápido como su acompañante. Por su mente no dejaban de proyectarse imágenes de lo que Brianna enseñó horas atrás, le parecía increíble que los Dinistrio obligasen a Regina a hacer algo como eso, y más que nunca quería ser el primero en darles una paliza, no sólo por ella, sino por sus dos hijos.

Quería continuar para no perder más tiempo valioso, pero, sabía que correr como un loco desesperado sólo le causaría problemas mayores. Toda la situación lo mantenía en un estado de alerta constante, y sentía que lo que hacía era poca cosa para combatir esa enorme avalancha que se les venía a todos encima.

Poco antes de que salieran los primeros rayos del sol, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera al fin, sin darse cuenta que a su alrededor varios soldados estaban por tenderles una emboscada.

Nottingham no dejó pasar la oportunidad para perjudicar más a su viejo rival y llegó buscando pelea sabiendo que estaba en un terreno donde tenía ventaja. Cuando los tuvo completamente rodeados, le ordenó a uno de sus esbirros cortar las riendas y golpear al caballo para que huyera dejando escapar un fuerte relincho.

Al escucharlo, Robín y Zelena despertaron de golpe, sólo para encontrar a todo un regimiento, apuntándoles tanto con arco y flechas como con ballestas.

─ ¡Buen día, Locksley! ─ **exclamaba el Sheriff con entusiasmo** ─ ¿Cómo amaneció el Príncipe de los Ladrones?

─ ¿Sólo con un mini ejército y tomándome desprevenido te atreves a enfrentarme? ─ **Inquiría Robín con enfado.**

─Créeme que no fue mi idea, pero, estás en una zona comprometida, y en donde no tienes ninguna ventaja sobre mí.

─ ¿De quién fue la idea entonces? ─ **Proseguía Robín con Zelena mirando a los soldados.**

─ ¿Recuerdas a nuestro viejo amigo? ─ **curioseaba Nottingham acercándose apoyándose en un pie para estar a su nivel** ─ ¿El Príncipe John?

─ ¿Ese bastardo _sin tierra_ sigue con vida?

─Tuvo que esconderse después de que tú y tu grupo de holgazanes lo expulsaron de su propio Reino.

─ ¿Y qué tiene que ver el viejo John _Lackland_ en todo esto?

─Pues, resulta que de alguna forma se enteró de tu regreso y no le hizo mucha gracia. ─ **Contestaba el Sheriff.**

─ ¿Por qué presiento que ese alguien fuiste tú?

─Tengo que admitir que tuve un cierto grado de culpa, pero un aldeano llegó con el Príncipe en la madrugada diciendo que había visto a un fantasma del Forajido más famoso del Bosque de Sherwood rondando por sus terrenos, y me pidió que viniera a buscarte, y luego de contarle que tus queridos Hombres Alegres no estaban disponibles por el momento, el viejo John recordó que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes contigo. Así fue cómo me encomendó la nefasta tarea de llevarte directamente a él.

Robín se enmudeció y miró fijamente a Nottingham, intentando idear una forma de escapar de ese regimiento sin demasiados rasguños.

─Interpretaré tu silencio ladrón. Ponte de pie.

─ ¿Sabes? Me encantaría ir contigo y saludar al buen John rompiéndole un par de dientes, pero, por si no lo habías notado estoy en medio de algo sumamente importante ─ **exclamaba Robín tocando la mano de Zelena con el índice para llamar su atención** ─, así que, tendrás que darle mis sinceras disculpas.

En ese instante, Robín lanzó al aire las mantas, le dio una patada a Nottingham y corrió como loco para tomar su arco aprovechando la confusión del regimiento.

Zelena, por su parte, se hizo de un enorme tronco de madera y derribó a tres de sus adversarios.

El Forajido abatió a otros dos, dejando a cinco hombres más apuntando como idiotas sin poder fijar su blanco. Al ver a Zelena desprotegida, uno de ellos disparó rasgándole el hombro izquierdo.

Robín tomó su arco y lo cargó para atacar a los tres que corrían hacia él. Nottingham, por su lado, aprovechó para someter a la Bruja del Oeste y arrastrarla hasta su caballo. Cuando el padre de Roland se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, apuntó y atacó al Sheriff, incrustándole la flecha en el trasero por segunda vez.

Nottingham soltó a Zelena de inmediato y ésta última volvió a tomar el tronco de madera y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó completamente noqueado. Robín pateó a uno de los soldados restantes, montó el caballo del Sheriff y le ofreció la mano de la Bruja del Oeste para que subiera.

Cuando ella logró montar, Robín obligó al corcel a galopar más a prisa para escapar de los pocos que quedaban en pie.

─ ¡Demonios, Robín! ─ **espetaba Zelena tratando de sujetarse de su cintura** ─ ¿No tienes viejos conocidos que no quieran capturarte?

El Forajido lo pensó un momento.

─ ¿Viejos enemigos que no quieran capturarme? Creo que no.

─Da igual, hay que apresurarnos, ya quiero que Maléfica me quite estas cosas. ─ **Exclamaba Zelena.**

─Y yo que quiera ayudarnos a encontrar a Emma. ─ **Anhelaba Robín haciendo que el caballo avanzara aún más rápido.**

─Sé sincero, Robín, ¿tú realmente crees que ella siga con vida, y que está aquí en el Bosque? ─ **Retomaba Zelena.**

─Creo en las palabras de Regina y en la posibilidad de evitar los tiempos Oscuros que se nos vienen encima. ─ **Replicaba Hood fijando rumbo a la Fortaleza Prohibida por fin.**

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

 **El Presente**

Las horas del día continuaron su curso, y mientras Azoka recuperaba un poco de sus fuerzas, el Detective Tate yacía en la litera frente a ella, aun dándoles la espalda, pero sin temblar de terror como cuando lo encontraron en _Anobaith_.

Ruby y Snow terminaron de charlar, y cuando volvieron al Puerto, Caperucita, Bella y Whale bajaron del Barco para buscar a ese alguien que los ayudaría a curar a Emma de una vez por todas.

Mientras ellos emprendían su camino, la chica de Oregón había conseguido sentarse, sintiendo los efectos del _Veneno del Fuego Frío_ en un intervalo de tiempo más holgado, a comparación del día anterior. Dorothy y Mulán se quedaron con ella, y en la cubierta, David y Henry tenían una sesión de esgrima con dos palos de madera que encontraron en la proa.

Snow se quedó en la popa recargada en la borda esperando a que Whale y sus amigas volvieran, y a que su hija y su futuro yerno despertaran por fin.

Momentos después, Emma abría los ojos con lentitud, disfrutando de la calidez que Killian emitía. Sin embargo, la respiración de Garfio le dio a entender que él había despertado mucho antes que ella.

─Había olvidado lo hermosa que luces al dormir. ─ **Musitaba él cuando Emma alzó la vista.**

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas admirándome? ─ **Inquiría ella con un ligero toque de burla.**

─Casi desde que te quedaste dormida.

─Pensé que también te morías de cansancio.

─Sí, pero, hay unas cosas dentro de mi mente, algo que necesito saber para estar tranquilo.

La voz de Garfio se volvió grave y lúgubre al pronunciar aquellas palabras, y Emma sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía.

─Killian ─ **exclamaba la madre de Henry** ─, no tienes que hacerlo.

─Yo pienso que sí, porque, a pesar de estar feliz por verte y tenerte una vez más a mi lado, necesito saber esas cosas.

Emma sabía que él merecía conocer aquella lejana verdad que no le gustaba tocar. Su prometido habría sufrido bastante y sus penas debían ser disipadas por completo.

─Adelante, te escucho.

─Cuando llegamos aquí la primera vez, luego de que Regina hiciera lo que hizo, yo estaba en el Bosque Infinito y de pronto, un fuerte dolor en mi pecho emergió ─ **narraba Killian sin dejar de mirar a Emma** ─. Se sentía como si alguien aplastara mi Corazón, y muy en el fondo comprendí que de cierta forma tenía que ver contigo. Corrí en círculos como un loco desesperado, y de un momento a otro, el dolor se desvaneció. Eso, me hizo pensar todo lo que te dije antes, pero, al verte aquí, bueno tengo que admitir que estoy un poco confundido.

Emma se enderezó y puso la mano derecha en su pecho.

─Me encantaría decirte que aquello fue una mala jugarreta que alguien te hizo, sin embargo, lamento decirte que no fue así ─ **declaraba la Salvadora observando el semblante de Killian cambiar lentamente** ─. Eso que sentiste, en la Tierra sin Magia se le conoce como paro cardíaco.

Emma se detuvo sopesando una vez más lo que estaba diciendo.

─Sólo he dicho esto una vez desde que ocurrió, no me gusta tocar el tema por lo sola y desprotegida que me sentí en esos amargos momentos, pero, puedo jurarte que estoy aquí a tu lado, que tú y yo estamos juntos y que nada ni nadie nos va a separar por un buen rato, eso tenlo por seguro.

Garfio le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

─Killian, dejemos de preocuparnos por eso, y vivamos el ahora, que es lo único que deseo en estos momentos. ─ **Pedía Emma acercándose más a él.**

Los dos, felices y tranquilos por fin, volvieron a juntar sus labios sin importarle que fuera la quinta o sexta vez que lo hicieran desde que se reencontraron, hacer eso los ponía de muy buen humor, y era una gran forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

─ ¿Emma? ─ **indagaba su madre desde el exterior** ─ Sólo quiero avisarte que Azoka despertó desde hace horas y está consciente, así que, ¿por qué no vas a verla?

─ ¿Por qué no quieres bajar? ─ **Pedía saber su hija con curiosidad.**

─No sé qué es lo que ustedes dos estén haciendo, y de verdad no quiero interrumpir.

─Despreocúpate, tengo estrictamente prohibido realizar actividades peligrosas hasta que Whale vuelva y compruebe su teoría ─ **respondía Emma en voz alta** ─. Eso significa que te tomaré la palabra.

Garfio se hizo a un lado, se puso de pie y con mucho cuidado la ayudó a levantarse de la cama. Momentos más tarde ambos salían a cubierta sólo para ser deslumbrados por los fuertes y cálidos rayos del sol de mediodía.

─ ¡Bienvenido a bordo, Capitán! ─ **Exclamaba Smee muy entusiasmado.**

─ ¿Por qué hasta este momento te dignas a saludarme, Smee? ─ **Indagaba Garfio con extrañeza.**

─Lamento que haya sido de esa forma, pero no quería interferir en su reunión. ─ **Respondía él señalándolos a ambos.**

─Está bien, te lo acepto, pero vamos de vuelta a mi camarote, tengo que hablar contigo.

Smee tragó saliva y Emma le sonrió a Killian para después dirigirse a las escaleras y caminar con dirección al camarote de la tripulación.

Al pasar al lado de su Familia también les sonrió y descendió para encontrar a Azoka sentada y a Mulán preparando el equipaje.

─ ¿Qué tal va todo, chica loca? ─ **Inquiría Emma cruzando los brazos.**

─Pues, por lo que me han dicho, estoy mucho mejor que tú. ─ **Repelaba Azoka tratando de conservar su sentido del humor.**

─ ¿Cómo estás tú? ─ **Intervenía Mulán guardando una manta dentro de un morral de cuero.**

─Estaré perfecta cuando Ruby y los demás vuelvan con ayuda ─ **afirmaba Emma dando unos pasos al frente** ─. Una vez recuperada, nos iremos a la Montaña de Plata.

─No ─ **refutaba la Guerrera** ─. Tú no puedes venir.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─Por que aún tienes trabajo por hacer, debes salvar a Regina de los Dinistrio, además, no podemos ir todos corriendo hasta ese lugar.

─Ni siquiera saben cómo llegar, ¿qué pasará si se pierden?

─No creo que sea tan difícil encontrar una montaña plateada gigante ─ **intervenía Azoka** ─. Y, bueno, estoy de acuerdo con Mulán. Si vamos todos algo malo podría suceder, y tienes que admitir que no serás capaz de protegernos a todos.

Tras escucharlas, la madre de Henry comprendió todo a la perfección.

─Es la primera vez que estás de acuerdo conmigo. ─ **Puntuaba Mulán.**

─Hay pocas ocasiones en las que dices cosas sensatas. ─ **Bromeaba Azoka mirándola a los ojos.**

─Bien, entonces, después de que Whale compruebe su teoría haremos lo que ayer acordamos. ─ **Terminaba Emma regresando a cubierta.**

─Así que al final vamos a separarnos, ¿eh? ─ **Exclamaba Dorothy recostada en una de las literas traseras.**

─Has estado muy callada, pareciera como si no estuvieses aquí ─ **rebatía Mulán sentándose al lado de Azoka** ─. A ti te pasa algo, ¿qué es?

─Algo que ninguna de las dos puede solucionar, se los aseguro.

─Tal vez… ─ **intervenía la chica deteniéndose al sentir el Veneno de nuevo** ─ Tal vez no podamos solucionarlo, pero por la cara que traes creo que te vendría bien hablar.

Dorothy las miró más dubitativa que nunca. Por más que quisiera ocultarlo ya no podía. De por sí era horrible estar al lado de Caperucita y ahora que ella ya sabía la verdad su problema crecía a cada instante.

No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sus emociones con nadie que no fuera su difunta Tía Em, a quién pudo haber tenido el placer de verla por última vez en el Inframundo de no haber sido por Hades y su fallido intento por destruir a los Héroes.

Sin embargo, sus amigas tenían razón. Era necesario que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro, porque si no, tendría más altercados como el anterior, y eso debía terminar.

─Bien, ustedes ganan, lo que les voy a decir es un poco complicado, pero, de verdad espero que lo entiendan.

─Trataremos, pero por favor, continúa. ─ **Pedía Azoka amablemente.**

Cuando la chica de Oz estaba por contarles su verdadero problema, la escotilla se levantó y Mérida bajó con ellas. Al verla luego de toda la adrenalina que la abrumó al llegar al barco, recordó vagamente lo que Regina le había confesado a Ruby en la Isla Desierta.

─Deberían salir, el clima está espléndido ─ **exclamaba la Reina de DunBroch recargándose en la puerta que llevaba a la cocina** ─. Aquí abajo huele a enfermedad.

─ ¡Mérida! ─ **Espetaba la chica poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.**

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Dorothy? ─ **Replicaba ella dando un paso al frente.**

─Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

─Hazlo.

─Durante nuestra misión de rescate. Emma se separó de nosotras y fue cuando Regina se nos presentó.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ **Inquirían Mulán y Mérida al mismo tiempo igual de atónitas.**

─ ¿Y qué pasó? ─ **Retomaba la Reina.**

─Nos engatusó, a mí me hechizó y a Ruby la dejó lidiando con él convertido en un guerrero de armadura brillante y un hacha enorme ─ **proseguía Dorothy señalando a Tate** ─. Y a pesar del dolor pude escuchar lo que ella le dijo a Caperucita, y es algo que te involucra directamente a ti.

─Ya dímelo de una vez. ─ **Ordenaba Mérida con fastidio.**

─Regina dijo que no deberías dejar tu Reino tan descuidado, y que le había enseñado a tu madre y a tus súbditos que no se debían decir mentiras.

La Reina de DunBroch se quedó helada al escucharla pronunciar aquello. Ahora, por su mente sólo rondaban dos importantes preguntas; ¿qué había hecho Regina? ¿Y cómo supo que ella estaba inmiscuida en todo eso?

─ ¿Cómo supo de ella? ─ **Pedía saber Mulán poniéndose también de pie.**

─Fue nuestra culpa. ─ **Intervenía Alex Tate todavía recostado.**

─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ─ **Explotaba la Reina.**

─Fue gracias a mi amigo y a mí que ella se enteró de su viaje a esa tierra.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ **inquiría Dorothy cuando el detective les dio la cara y se sentó en la cama** ─ ¿Por qué le dijeron eso a Regina?

─Días después de haber llegado a la Aldea a donde August y Phillip nos llevaron, arribó una mujer de vestido azul con un exuberante escote.

─El Hada Azul. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán.**

─Esa misma ─ **continuaba Tate** ─. Ella fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, y les dijo a todos que el Palacio de la Reina estaba protegido por un fuerte campo de Magia Oscura que les impedía el paso. Ese mismo día luego de hablarles sobre la idea de que juntas todas las hadas buscarían respuestas por otro lado, Jack y yo la detuvimos.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Pedía saber Azoka.**

─Porque Mulán y Ruby nos dijeron que teníamos que decirles a todos que éramos habitantes de ese lugar llamado Storybrooke y debíamos negar completamente que te habíamos visto a ti o a Emma Swan ─ **respondía Tate** ─. Por eso hablamos con ella y le pedimos un seguro por si la Reina llegaba a capturarnos, le contamos lo que sabíamos y ella dijo que guardaría silencio sobre todo. Y, momentos después nos dio un par de frascos que contenían una poción que nos daría nuevas memorias y las olvidaríamos a ustedes.

─ ¿Y luego? ─ **Exclamaba Mulán.**

─La Reina llegó hace apenas unos días a la Aldea buscando a la hija de un tal… Robín Hood. August y compañía se la negaron y una anciana nos encomendó llevárnosla lo más lejos posible y evitar que cayera en manos del enemigo. Fracasamos ─ **seguía el detective** ─. Regina nos capturó, se llevó a la niña y nos transportó a su Palacio. Ahí, conseguimos eludir a sus soldados cuando ella fue a acostar a su… sobrina. Bebimos la poción y nos dejamos recapturar.

─No lo entiendo ─ **pronunciaba la chica de Oz** ─. Si tomaron la poción, ¿cómo demonios fue que le dijeron todo?

─Ella tiene poderes muy raros y oscuros, lo sabes perfectamente, porque eso mismo fue lo que hizo contigo en esa Isla. ─ **Protestaba Alex con la mirada perdida mientras se estremecía de pavor.**

Dorothy se quedó callada ante la mirada de las tres chicas.

─Cuando nos interrogó, dijo que sus guardias habían visto a Mulán y a Ruby cerca de uno de los Calabozos, más específicamente, uno que estaba cerca de… Camelot. Demonios, esto es una locura.

─Prosigue. ─ **Ordenaba Mérida.**

─Ella dijo que sabía que nosotros éramos totalmente del mundo real, y nos ordenó decirle dónde estaban ustedes. Por supuesto que nos negamos.

Las chicas lo miraban asombradas.

─Intentó convencernos con riquezas inigualables y una vida próspera aquí, pero aun así nos negamos. Al darse cuenta de eso, prometió que nos devolvería a casa, sin embargo, ninguno aceptó, así que, se fastidió de nosotros… y nos torturó ─ **narraba Tate con más terror** ─. Hizo que una fuerte punzada nos llegara a la cabeza y sentimos como lentamente escarbaba en ella. A pesar de que el Hada Azul había hecho un trabajo brillante con esa poción, la Reina pudo extraer sólo una parte de la conversación que ustedes tuvieron cuando nos encontramos, y algo que tenía que ver con un lugar llamado DunBroch. Después de eso, dijo que nos haría pasar un infierno en lugar de matarnos tan pronto como castigo por tratar de ocultarle la verdad y nos volvió a encerrar en sus mazmorras.

─Tengo que volver a casa de inmediato. ─ **Espetaba Mérida llena de preocupación.**

─No puedes ir tú sola ─ **intervenía Mulán** ─, no sabes a lo que te enfrentarás una vez que llegues allá, permítenos ir contigo de camino a la Montaña de Plata.

─Ella tiene razón, Mérida. ─ **Añadía Azoka.**

─Iré a decirle a Emma que nos iremos cuanto antes. ─ **Concluía la hija de Elinor volviendo a cubierta.**

En el Puerto, mientras tanto, Bella, Ruby y Whale estaban de pie en el centro de la plaza justo al lado del pozo, mirando a todas direcciones sin saber en dónde seguir buscando.

─No es posible que siendo la Aldea marítima más importante del Oeste del Bosque no haya algún Mago o Bruja aquí.

─Tal vez están asustados por Regina, porque, podría jurar que había al menos un curandero por estos lares. ─ **Exclamaba Bella poniendo ambas manos en las caderas.**

─Bueno, también tenemos que considerar que ni tú ni yo hemos estado en este lugar desde hace más de treinta años, es más que obvio que las cosas han cambiado. ─ **Refutaba Ruby recargándose en la bardilla del pozo.**

─Entonces, tendremos que adentrarnos al Bosque para seguir buscando. ─ **Concluía Whale.**

─Así es, por lo visto no queda otra opción. ─ **Secundaba Ruby.**

Bella asintió y los tres comenzaron a caminar con dirección al Bosque, sin embargo, una voz familiar los hizo detenerse.

─ ¡No puedo creerlo! ─ **Exclamaba aquella voz en eco.**

Ruby y compañía se detuvieron al ver un diminuto punto verde que descendía del cielo azul. Caperucita y Bella sonrieron al verla y fueron corriendo hasta llegar al límite de la Aldea.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ─ **inquiría Tink haciéndose de** **tamaño normal** ─ Creí que Regina los había capturado a todos.

─Estamos en una especie de misión de rescate, Tink. A propósito, ¿tus poderes están completos, cierto? ─ **Intervenía Caperucita.**

─Sí ─ **respondía el Hada de Nunca Jamás mostrando su varita** ─. ¿Por qué?

─Acompáñanos.

Tink no preguntó nada, sólo los siguió hasta el Barco que creyó que jamás volvería a ver.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **vociferaba Bella llamando la atención de todos** ─ ¡Ya encontramos ayuda!

La Salvadora estaba en la popa junto con su madre, contándole lo que había sucedido la noche anterior cuando escuchó a la bibliotecaria pronunciar su nombre. Ella y Snow bajaron la escalerilla, y vieron a Tink por primera vez en meses.

─ ¿Emma? ─ **musitaba el Hada luego de abrazar a Killian** ─ ¿Estás viva?

─A duras penas, pero lo logré.

Tink le sonrió, la abrazó y echó un vistazo dándose cuenta que todos los desaparecidos estaban ahí, sanos y salvos.

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿No se suponía que ustedes estaban en manos de Regina?

─Han sucedido muchas cosas en la última semana, y después de buscar sin descanso, Emma literalmente cayó del cielo y cambió todo. ─ **Contestaba Ruby.**

─ ¿Y en qué les puedo ayudar? ─ **Proseguía Tink sacando su varita una vez más.**

─El día que todo el infierno comenzó, Regina me apuñaló con una daga encantada ─ **relataba la Salvadora con seriedad** ─. Ella me dijo que no podría usar mi Magia para curarme.

─Es por eso que llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez los poderes de otro puedan cerrar esa herida. ─ **Terminaba Víctor.**

─Intentémoslo entonces.

Tinkerbell se acercó a Emma, extendió su varita y dejó su Magia salir. La hija de Snow cerró sus ojos y sintió un extraño ardor en el abdomen, era algo raro, jamás le había sucedido eso, pero lo atribuía al poder Oscuro que todavía residía ahí.

Los demás miraban muy curiosos, comenzando a preocuparse porque la herida no sanaba a la misma velocidad que una lesión cualquiera.

De pronto, un resplandor verde apareció luego de cinco largos minutos, y al fin, Emma sentía verdadero alivio por primera vez en semanas. Por dentro estaba rebosante de felicidad, no sólo por el hecho de darse cuenta de que la teoría de Whale era cierta, o porque ahora, ella y Killian tenían más posibilidades de hacer lo que ellos quisieran, sino porque eso significaba que ya sería capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuese con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, encontró a Tink con un gesto de dolor mientras sobaba su mano derecha, y al mirar hacia el suelo, halló su varita emitiendo un vapor inusual.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─ **preguntaba Killian acercándose a ella** ─ ¿Te encuentras bien?

─Esta no es la Magia de Regina. ─ **Contestaba Tink.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **volvía a preguntar él convirtiendo indirectamente la conversación de dos** ─ Ella fue la que hirió a Emma.

─Sí lo sé, pero esta es más Oscura e inestable que la de ella, me costó demasiado contrarrestarla, y más ahora que las Hadas no están.

─ ¿Qué pasó con ellas? ─ **Pedían saber Charming y Snow al unísono.**

─ ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepan cuando medio Bosque sabe todo lo que ha pasado?

─No hemos estado en tierra firme mucho rato desde que comenzamos el rescate ─ **explicaba la Salvadora** ─. Pero, dinos.

─Azul estaba en constante comunicación con la Aldea de refugiados, y les informó que algo estaba pasando con el _Centrum Omnia_ y que ellas encontrarían una manera de atravesar el fuerte que Regina construyó, sin embargo, hace dos días, ella y las demás desaparecieron sin dejar ningún rastro.

─ ¿Dónde estabas tú? ─ **Inquiría Henry.**

─Azul me mandó a la Fortaleza Prohibida un día antes con el fin de persuadir a Maléfica para que nos ayudara a luchar contra la nueva Reina Malvada, sin embargo, está bien atrincherada y me perdí en la mitad de su Bosque, y cuando salí de ahí, regresé a reportarle lo que sucedió, encontré nuestro hogar vacío y destruido ─ **narraba Tink recogiendo su varita del suelo** ─. Las he buscado sin descanso desde entonces.

─Se te nota ─ **afirmaba Bella** ─. Deberías quedarte aquí y reposar.

─No creo que sea posible, todavía no sé quién pudo orquestar algo así, y debo averiguarlo. ─ **Objetaba el Hada.**

─Es más que obvio que es Regina quién está detrás de todo esto, así que no tienes por qué seguir buscando. ─ **Pronunciaba Killian con bastante desprecio.**

Snow y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos, e inmediatamente regresaron su vista hacia Emma.

─ ¿No le has dicho? ─ **Preguntaba su padre señalándolo.**

─No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo. ─ **Replicaba ella rápidamente.**

─ ¿Decirme qué?

─Regina no es más que un peón en este juego que dos malnacidos iniciaron desde hace más de dos meses ─ **confesaba Emma seriamente** ─. Esos desgraciados jugaron con sus más profundos deseos y la convencieron de que sólo con el _Centrum Omnia_ podía recuperar a Robín.

Killian miró a Emma defender a Regina y antes de poder objetar algo más, recordó aquella plática con el hombre que aseguró ser la mente maestra de aquella situación.

─Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme ─ **expresaba Tink rompiendo el silencio** ─. Será mejor que continúe indagando.

─No dudes en volver aquí por si necesitas ayuda. ─ **Aseguraba Snow dedicándole una sonrisa.**

─Gracias.

Tinkerbell se transformó una vez más y salió volando dejando un rastro de destellos verdes.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Emma comenzó a caminar con dirección a Ruby para sanarle el hombro, y luego de que la sangre desapareciera de la venda, fue directo con Killian y sus padres.

─Hay algo que no me has dicho Swan ─ **pronunciaba Killian cuando la abrazó** ─. Esa no es toda la historia.

Emma sabía que debía contarle lo de los Dinistrio como lo hizo con los demás, sin embargo, también había llegado el momento de hablar sobre la Profecía, y, como siempre lo pensó, sería algo de lo que hablaría una sola vez.

─Killian… ─ **Comenzaba ella.**

Pero, se vio interrumpida por la Reina de DunBroch quién salía del camarote de la tripulación muy nerviosa y llamándola insistentemente.

─ ¿Azoka está bien? ─ **Inquiría la Salvadora soltando a Garfio.**

─Sí, pero yo tengo que irme, de inmediato.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Intervenía Bella.**

─Algo pasó en casa, y debo volver allá.

─ ¿Cómo fue que lo supiste? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby uniéndose a la conversación.**

─Dorothy me contó que Regina te lo dijo en la Isla donde estaba Killian.

─ ¿QUÉ? ─ **Exclamaban los Charming y Garfio.**

─ ¿Mi mamá estuvo ahí?

─Así es ─ **retomaba Caperucita** ─ Cuando Emma fue por Garfio ella nos detuvo de acompañarla, y en ese momento me dijo que acababa de visitar DunBroch. Mérida, lamento no habértelo dicho desde un principio, pero, justo después de esa declaración me ocurrieron cosas que no he podido sacar de mi mente todavía.

─Da igual, ya lo sé, y es por eso que tengo que irme.

─No te dejaré ir sola ─ **protestaba Emma** ─. Técnicamente es por mi culpa que dejaste tu Reino desprotegido.

─No irá sola ─ **expresaba Dorothy subiendo a cubierta y captando la atención de Ruby** ─. Yo la acompañaré.

─Y además, Mulán y Azoka irán con nosotras. ─ **Añadía Mérida mirando a Dorothy con confusión.**

─Tú todavía tienes trabajo por hacer ─ **proseguía Dorothy dirigiéndose a Emma** ─, y Ruby debe quedarse aquí para ayudarte.

Cuando la chica de Oz pronunció su nombre, Caperucita sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago, dándose cuenta que tenía que actuar pronto.

─ ¿Están seguras de esto? ─ **Preguntaba la Salvadora una última vez.**

─Sabes que no hay alternativa. ─ **Respondía Mérida.**

─Y también que en algún momento nos llegaríamos a separar. ─ **Terminaba Dorothy.**

─Pues, si ya lo decidieron, no hay nada que yo diga para hacerlas cambiar de opinión. ─ **Replicaba Emma con tristeza.**

Mérida asintió y junto con Dorothy emprendieron camino de vuelta al interior del Barco. En ese instante, Snow tomó el hombro de Caperucita y con la mirada le confirmó que era hora de poner las cosas claras.

─Dorothy, tengo que hablar contigo ─ **exclamaba Ruby muy nerviosa, sin embargo, ella trató de ignorarla** ─. Dorothy, por favor.

Ruby la tomó del brazo, y ella ya no pudo evitarla. Al ver lo que sucedía, Mérida intervino.

─Ve, le pediré a Mulán que me ayude a preparar las cosas.

─ ¿Segura? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy esperando a que Mérida se retractara.**

─No, de verdad, no hay problema.

La Reina de DunBroch se marchó al igual que los demás y las dejó solas.

─De acuerdo, pero no aquí, vayamos al límite del Bosque.

Caperucita asintió y las dos bajaron del muelle para dirigirse a su destino.

Por todo el camino ninguna pronunció palabra alguna, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos.

Tardaron poco tiempo y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban junto a un par de árboles.

─Dorothy, yo… ─ **Comenzaba Ruby poniéndose frente a ella.**

─No, déjame hablar a mí primero ─ **pedía la chica al tiempo que Caperucita asentía** ─. Lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar de esa manera, y me disculpo si te hice sentir incómoda, pero, jamás pensé que algo así fuese a suceder.

─No me siento incómoda con saberlo, sino más bien, un poco culpable.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque, tuviste razón al decir que me preocupo tanto por mí que no soy capaz de darme cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor ─ **respondía Ruby ante la mirada de asombro de Dorothy** ─, no vi ni aprecié todo lo que hacías por mí, y es ahora que te lo agradezco, sin embargo, no puedo corresponderte.

Dorothy sintió una vez más que el Corazón se le rompía, y en ese momento fue mil veces peor, porque lo que Ruby decía era completamente cierto.

─Odio ser yo la que te haga sufrir, pero no creo ser capaz de sentir algo más por ti que no sea amistad ─ **continuaba Ruby con culpabilidad** ─. Yo lamento que tú te enteraras de lo de Víctor por error, y pues, prefiero decírtelo de una vez a ilusionarte con algo que posiblemente jamás suceda.

─Ruby ─ **replicaba Dorothy con la voz a punto de quebrársele** ─. En el Inframundo tú querías decirme algo, y cuando nos volvimos a ver aquí estabas muy nerviosa. ¿Qué era lo que te sucedía?

Caperucita cerró los ojos al recordarlo, respiró profundo y comenzó.

─Cuando escapábamos de Cruella De Vil y el hermano gemelo de David me topé con quién habíamos ido a buscar ahí en primer lugar ─ **narraba Ruby** ─. Tu tía Em.

Dorothy ya no se contuvo y dejó que las lágrimas salieran al escuchar lo último.

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decirme algo tan importante como eso?

─Porque, cuando la vi corrí hasta ella, le hablé de ti y le pedí que me acompañara, sin embargo, James apareció y destruyó su Alma frente a mí con una de las flechas que Hades le dio a Gastón, el viejo prometido de Bella días antes ─ **respondía Caperucita** ─. Y al tratar de decírtelo fue cuando Emma y Snow llegaron a pedirme ayuda. Me puse nerviosa porque a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no encontré las palabras para hacerte sufrir con una verdad tan dolorosa como esa.

─Entonces, ya todo ha quedado dicho ─ **exclamaba Dorothy secando sus lágrimas** ─. Tú ya elegiste con quién intentarlo.

─Mereces ser feliz con alguien, pero, te repito que ese alguien no soy yo, sé que habrá otra persona que te corresponda, y de verdad espero que la encuentres.

Dorothy caminó de regreso al Barco y Ruby la siguió sin hablar, nuevamente.

Cuando ambas llegaron a cubierta, Mérida, Mulán y Azoka ya comenzaban a despedirse de Emma y compañía.

Dorothy salió corriendo y también se despidió de todos.

─Tengan cuidado, y gracias por haberme ayudado ─ **exclamaba Emma luego de despedirse de Mérida** ─. Créanme cuando les digo que de no ser por ustedes no lo habría logrado.

─No hay problema Emma, fue bueno volver a la acción. ─ **Afirmaba Mulán abrazándola.**

─Sí, hasta cierto punto fue divertido. ─ **Añadía Dorothy correspondiéndole el gesto.**

─Cuídate tú también, Emma. ─ **Pedía Azoka.**

─Así lo haré.

─Y, si ese momento llega…

─Por favor, no digas nada. ─ **Suplicaba la Salvadora mirando de reojo a su Familia.**

─Sólo iba a decirte que cuando te enfrentes a los Dinistrio, les des una paliza por mí.

─Por ti y por tu padre. Te lo prometo. ─ **Aseguraba Emma dándole un fuerte abrazo.**

─Gracias por todo, Emma. Fue un verdadero honor haberte conocido. ─ **Exclamaba Azoka comenzando a llorar.**

─El honor fue todo mío, chiquilla impulsiva ─ **respondía la madre de Henry** ─. Sin ti ni siquiera estaríamos aquí.

Azoka la soltó, se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió.

─Encuentren una forma de evitar aquello, por favor ─ **pedía Dorothy dirigiéndose a Ruby y Emma** ─. Porque algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Ruby y Emma se miraron y con una sonrisa triste asintieron ante la mirada curiosa de los demás. Sin más que agregar, las cuatro mujeres se prepararon y la Salvadora usó sus poderes, rodeándolas con el humo blanco que las llevaría hacia el Bosque de Camelot, y antes de desaparecer, Dorothy miró a Ruby y le sonrió de forma tímida y afligida.

Y así, se marcharon, con su labor ya realizada y complacidas por haber ayudado a Emma a recuperar a los que amaba de las garras de la Oscuridad.

─ ¿Qué fue todo eso? ─ **Pedía saber Charming mirando a su hija.**

─ ¿Qué es "aquello" que tienen que evitar? ─ **Agregaba Killian.**

─Lo que he aplazado demasiado tiempo para revelar ─ **enunciaba Emma mirándolo de frente** ─. Algo que les contaré al atardecer, por lo pronto, propongo que vayan a despejarse y a estirar las piernas un rato, porque estoy segura que mucha falta les hace.

─Mamá, ¿podrías darme una espada? ─ **Pedía Henry con entusiasmo.**

─ ¿Una sola clase luego de semanas y ya quieres otra espada? ─ **Inquiría Emma.**

─Ya llegó al siguiente nivel, y necesita recuperar la práctica ─ **intervenía Charming** ─, pero, ahora que sugeriste lo de estirar las piernas, no estaría mal que lo llevara al Puerto a buscar una tienda de armas.

─En ese Puerto no hay nada de eso, Majestad ─ **afirmaba Smee acercándose a ellos** ─, pero si ustedes quieren, puedo llevarlos a una Aldea que está a una hora de camino, allí hay un viejo herrero que bien podría ofrecerle algo al chiquillo.

─ ¿Qué dices, Garfio? ─ **indagaba Snow** ─ ¿Podemos confiar en él?

─Es muy raro que Smee se ofrezca para algo sin esperar nada a cambio, pero lo único que no le confiaría a este hombre son mis secretos ─ **contestaba Killian tomando la mano de Emma** ─. Así que, pueden ir con él.

─Yo iré a la Librería que está al lado de la Taberna, tal vez tengan algo bueno.

─Ruby, ¿quieres ir a la Taberna? ─ **Preguntaba Whale llamando su atención.**

─Sí, vamos, creo que después de todo lo que sucedió necesito un trago, o dos.

─Deberían llevarse al Detective Tate ─ **sugería Emma** ─. A él le hace más falta que a cualquiera de nosotros.

─ ¿Y tú que harás, Emma? ─ **Preguntaba David.**

─Yo…, creo que hablaré con Killian un rato y probablemente alcancemos a Ruby y Whale en la Taberna. ─ **Respondía la Salvadora sin mirar a su padre.**

─Bien, entonces, andando. ─ **Replicaba Snow.**

Una vez que todos bajaron del Jolly Roger, Emma lo llevó directo a su Camarote y ya sin nadie que los molestara volvieron a sus actividades.

─Debí imaginar que ya habías planeado todo esto, Swan. ─ **Le susurraba Killian mientras él le besaba el cuello.**

─ ¿Puedes culparme por extrañarte?

Killian ya no dijo nada más y volvió a recostarla en la cama, luego de quitarle el abrigo.

Emma por su parte, desabrochó lentamente cada botón del chaleco de Garfio cuando volvieron a besarse y después metió ambas manos en su camisola y la levantó hasta quitársela por completo.

El Capitán la miró fascinado, había olvidado como lucía su prometida cuando se ponían a jugar, y le agradecía al cielo tenerla una vez más a su lado para que ambos disfrutaran uno del otro tal y como se lo habían propuesto al volver del Inframundo y demostrar que lo que sentían era puro y verdadero.

Emma también lo miró perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que tanto extrañó, y sin más preámbulo lo tomó del collar y lo jaló hacia ella para continuar con lo que estaba por suceder.

─Espera ─ **pedía Garfio con la respiración entrecortada cuando Emma se quitó la blusa** ─. ¿Y si alguien viene?

Emma no respondió, simplemente extendió su mano y cubrió todo el Barco con un campo de fuerza.

─Nadie pondrá un pie en el Jolly Roger hasta que yo lo decida, Capitán. ─ **Afirmaba Emma.**

Killian sonrió más que nunca, sabiendo que después del sufrimiento por el que pasaron, al fin el destino les sonreía y les permitía experimentar un sinfín de emociones en tan sólo un instante. Tener a Emma ahí, sentirla y hacerla suya era el mejor placer que la vida le había regalado.

Emma quería que ese momento durara para siempre, no deseaba que aquella Profecía se cumpliera, sólo apetecía estar con Killian dejándose llevar por la pasión como ahora, olvidarse de todo y de todos y enfocarse sólo en ellos, explorándose y conociéndose cada vez mejor.

Dejaron que sus sentimientos guiaran sus acciones minuto a minuto, permitiendo que el silencio se viera interrumpido sólo por sus infinitas declaraciones de amor. No deseaban detenerse ni separarse, habían esperado tanto que ese momento se volvió más efímero que la vida misma. Al final, los dos alcanzaron su objetivo y por más que trataran de aplazarlo, el instante había terminado, dejándolos tratando de recuperar la respiración y calmar sus corazones, ambos abrazados, y Emma apoyando su cabeza en Killian y poniendo la mano en su pecho.

─Ahora que nuestro bello reencuentro ha terminado, ¿al fin me dirás que es lo que te ocurre, Amor? ─ **Indagaba Garfio apartándole un mechón húmedo de la frente.**

─Créeme que quisiera contártelo de una vez, pero, es algo que sólo diré una ocasión, y será frente a todos dentro de unas horas más ─ **respondía Emma de forma calmada** ─. Sin embargo, hay algo que sí puedo contarte sólo a ti.

─ ¿Y qué es eso tan importante, Swan? ─ **Curioseaba Killian con una sonrisa.**

La Salvadora se levantó para mirarlo de frente y habló.

─No importa lo que pase hoy, mañana, o el día en que ya no pueda retrasar "aquello"; yo siempre te elegiré a ti.

El viejo Capitán la miraba enternecido por sus palabras, y antes de poder contestar, Emma llevó sus labios con los de él, volviendo a sentirlo cerca, sintiendo su calor, su respiración, su pasión y todo aquello que la hacía perderse en el esplendor de su presencia, en esos ojos tan azules como el mar, y en ese sensual acento que la hacía sentir en un completo sueño, no sabía si esa era la última vez que probaría el dulce sabor de los besos de su único Amor Verdadero, y tenía que aprovechar cada momento tranquilo que tuviera con él hasta que todos volvieran e interrumpieran su paz.

Killian sintió la pasión de aquel beso que era una mezcla entre gozo y dolor, reencuentro y despedida, no obstante, eso no le importó en lo más mínimo, no le interesaba nada más que tenerla junto a él y protegerla de todo lo que estuviera fuera de ese camarote y ese Barco, de aquello que se interpusiera en su camino a la felicidad, ahora, sólo les quedaba un peldaño por escalar y era ese algo del que Emma no quería hablar, y él estaba dispuesto a dar todas sus fuerzas por su Salvadora, ese rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

─Y yo siempre te elegiré a ti, Emma, sin importar nada, siempre lo haré. ─ **Respondía Killian pegando su frente con la de ella.**

Aquel beso había detonado en ambos la misma carga emocional que los había llevado a estar en esa situación tan cómoda. Emma se acercó más a él sin dejar de besarlo y él comenzó a pasarle las manos por la espalda. Sin embargo, la Salvadora se retiró en ese instante con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

─Emma, ¿qué es esto? ─ **Preguntaba Killian sentándose mientras le revisaba la espalda.**

─No tengo la menor idea ─ **respondía ella tapándose con la manta** ─, pero se siente como una quemadura.

─Eso es lo que parece ser ─ **rebatía Garfio examinándola mejor** ─ ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

─Buena pregunta.

Aquella era un quemadura pequeña, pero dolorosa, que se encontraba justo en el lugar donde la Magia de los Dinistrio había impactado para sacar a su _Álter Ego_ , cosa que reafirmaba lo que ellos ya habían comprendido la noche anterior.

* * *

 **Palacio de Regina**

 **Ese mismo Instante**

Shaitan y Abaddon llevaban horas destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su paso, con Regina encadenada a un muro en su propia habitación.

─ ¡No entiendo cómo fue que sucedió todo esto! ─ **explotaba Shaitan lanzando una copa de vino por la ventana** ─ ¡Fuimos un par de estúpidos!

─ ¿Debo recordarte que fue tu idea el haberla atacado así? ─ **refunfuñaba Abaddon alzando su antebrazo izquierdo y señalándole la quemadura que comenzaba desde la punta de sus dedos** ─ Fue gracias a ti que los dos tenemos esta enorme recompensa.

─Y si yo recuerdo bien, tú estuviste completamente de acuerdo, así que a mí no me vengas con sandeces como esa, hermanito ─ **amenazaba Shaitan acercándose de forma peligrosa** ─. Lo que significa que aunque no quieras, la mitad de la culpa es tuya.

─Debimos usar a Regina en ese momento. ─ **Objetaba Abaddon señalándola.**

─Lamento interferir en su amena conversación, pero, estoy segura de que tu hermano mayor ya se dio cuenta de que yo jamás podré vencer a Emma. ─ **Reconocía Regina con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.**

─ ¡No te metas en donde no te llaman! ─ **Explotaba el menor de los Dinistrio usando sus poderes para lastimarla.**

─Nuestro títere tiene razón, Abaddon ─ **expresaba Shaitan luego de un rato, cansado de escuchar los gritos de la Reina** ─. Si se lo propone, la Salvadora acabará con ella y no nos quedará más opción que enfrentárnosle a "mano limpia".

─Entonces, deberíamos buscar a alguien realmente competente para el trabajo.

─ ¿Y a quién demonios propones? ─ **indagaba Shaitan** ─ ¿A Maléfica? ¡Piensa, Abaddon! No hay nadie en este maldito Reino que pueda hacerle frente a la Salvadora. Al menos Regina será capaz de soportar un segundo encuentro de forma decente.

Shaitan dejó ese pensamiento en el aire, miró al techo y le vino una idea a la mente.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ **Pedía saber Abaddon soltando a Regina por fin.**

─Tengo una idea.

El mayor de los Dinistrio levantó su mano e hizo aparecer un largo cristal con forma de relámpago blanco que tenía un mango plateado en el medio.

─ ¿Sabes qué es esto, Regina? ─ **Inquiría Shaitan jugueteando con el cristal.**

─Si te dijera lo que realmente lo que pienso de esa cosa probablemente acabaría muy mal ─ **confesaba Regina tratando de recuperarse** ─, pero ¿podrías mostrármela mejor?

Shaitan sonrió, levantó su mano izquierda y asustó a la Reina al acercarse a ella.

─Descuida, no voy a hacerte daño… por lo pronto ─ **añadía él hincándose y haciendo flotar el cristal en su mano derecha** ─. ¿Ahora ya lo ves mejor?

─ ¿Cómo rayos es que lo tienes tú? ─ **inquiría Regina con asombro** ─ ¡Esa cosa estaba en el Inframundo!

─Esos son detalles técnicos de los que no estoy obligado a contarte ─ **respondía Shaitan mirando al cristal** ─. Así que, ¿por qué no mejor me cuentas qué es esta cosa y que era lo que Hades quería hacer con él?

Regina los miró con más odio que nunca, quería que todo terminara ya, pero, también sabía que le había prometido a Robín el resistir hasta que la ayuda llegara, y, si dejaba que la asesinaran, no sabía que ocurriría con todos después.

─No quieras hacerte la valiente. ─ **Advertía Abaddon aproximándose a ella.**

─Eso que tienes en la mano, se llama Cristal Olímpico ─ **respondía ella** ─. Es un artefacto creado por Zeus y hurtado por ese patán de Hades hace miles de años, esa fue la razón por la que lo castigó.

─ ¿Y qué hace?

─Hades dijo que su función principal era exterminar el Alma de una persona, sin embargo, él le añadió otro uso.

─ ¿Cuál? ─ **Preguntaba Shaitan con más interés.**

─Sé que quieres hacerlo Regina ─ **intervenía Abaddon** ─, así que ya dinos lo que pasó en el Inframundo, y cómo fue que ustedes, un puñado de simples mortales lo derrotaron.

─Un día antes, Ruby, Dorothy y Mulán habían llegado al Inframundo buscando a la Tía de esa chiquilla de Oz, todo porque creían que ella podía ser la clave para la última locura de mi hermana. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, Zelena hizo enfadar a Hades, y le ordenó a Cruella atacarnos ─ **narraba Regina sin mirarlos** ─. Teníamos a medio Underbrooke tras nosotros, de pronto, un viejo aliado nos dijo que él conocía un método para sacar a Killian de ahí. Así fue como nos atrincheramos en la Biblioteca en lo que Emma y Garfio iban hasta ese lugar.

─Prosigue. ─ **Ordenaba Abaddon caminando a su alrededor.**

─Yo le dije a Zelena que aunque lo que ella y Hades sintieran por el otro era puro, él no era de fiar, y ella sabía que yo tenía razón, así que, respetando los deseos de nuestra madre, se ofreció de carnada para hallar un modo de detenerlo y salir en una pieza de ese agujero del Infierno ─ **continuaba ella** ─. Al llegar, él le aseguró que todo lo hacía para que ella lo eligiera sobre cualquier otra cosa y que si se quedaba junto a él, detendría el ataque. Ella se dejó engatusar por sus palabras, y Hades, sabiendo que lo suyo era Amor Verdadero, la besó, rompiendo así el hechizo que Zeus puso sobre su Corazón.

─ ¿Qué aburrido? ─ **espetaba Shaitan** ─ ¿Podemos llegar pronto a lo que nos interesa?

─Él cumplió su palabra de terminar con los ataques, y le dijo que sólo existía una manera para que los dos salieran del Inframundo sin la ayuda de algún portal, y eso sólo lo lograrían con el Cristal del Olimpo, porque él le mintió diciéndole que lo único que siempre quiso fue pasar con ella lo que le quedaba de eternidad. Entonces, ambos usaron sus poderes y reunificaron ese Cristal, convirtiéndolo en una esponja de Magia. Ya en sus manos, Hades llamó a Gold con la Daga y le ordenó capturarnos a todos, diciéndole a Zelena que él sí la amaba, pero que primero debía hacernos pagar por tratar de derrocarlo, el problema fue que subestimó a Emma, y ella llegó en el momento justo para salvarnos.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo?

─Llamó la atención de Hades y lo desafió, haciendo que la atacara con los rayos del Cristal, mientras que Garfio liberó a Henry y él rescribió todo con la pluma del autor, haciendo que ese artefacto pasara a manos de ella ─ **seguía Regina recordándolo todo** ─, y cuando lo hizo funcionar, Hades puso la Daga frente a él al momento del impacto, dejando que la Magia de Rumple fuese absorbida por completo. Sin embargo, el poder era demasiado inestable, Emma no pudo contenerlo más y un rayo golpeó en el suelo debajo de ese idiota creando un agujero rojo. Ella arrojó el Cristal lo más lejos que pudo, y Garfio le lanzó a Hades un frasco con agua de los cinco ríos porque eso era lo único que podía inmovilizarlo por poco tiempo, y en ese instante, Zelena y yo usamos nuestra Magia combinada para hacer el agujero más grande. De pronto, otro relámpago emergió del Cristal, sacando todo el poder Oscuro de su interior. Chocó varias veces hasta que atravesó a Hades y se internó en el agujero, haciendo que los ríos se volvieran locos y crearan el remolino que finalmente acabó con él. Luego de eso, le quitamos la barcaza a Caronte, y todos salimos de ahí.

─Interesante ─ **exclamaba Shaitan poniéndose nuevamente de pie** ─. Bastante interesante. Entonces, supongamos que yo uso esta cosita para no sé, aumentar nuestro poder, ¿se podrá?

─Esa cosa sólo absorbe Magia, así que no estoy nada segura. ─ **Admitía Regina tratando de levantarse.**

─Abaddon, nuestro momento ha llegado.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Shaitan?

─Hablo sobre la posibilidad de detener a la Salvadora sin resultar afectados y así evadir de una vez por todas esa Profecía.

─ ¿Cómo?

─Con esto ─ **replicaba Shaitan poniéndole el Cristal enfrente** ─. Esta cosa es la clave del éxito.

─ ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Qué le demos nuestra energía a ese pedazo de Cristal brillante?

─Precisamente, así, la absorberemos por completo y seremos invencibles.

─Hermano, nosotros no captamos Magia.

─Abaddon, ya escuchaste lo que la Magia del Ser Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos le hizo, ahora, imagínate lo que la nuestra le hará, cuando tú y yo somos más fuertes que él y Hades juntos ─ **replicaba Shaitan con entusiasmo** ─. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, y nos dejamos absorber por el Cristal, es muy probable que algo bueno resulte.

─ ¿Estás seguro de esto, Shaitan? ─ **preguntaba Abaddon muy indeciso aún** ─ ¿Esto no nos destruirá?

─La única que puede acabar con nosotros es esa nefasta bienhechora, y es por quién estamos haciendo esto hermanito, además, si confías en nuestra fuerza combinada, nada malo nos pasará. Además, ¿quieres sentir ese horrendo ardor una vez más? ─ **inquiría él alzando su mano derecha y haciendo que Abaddon mirara su mano izquierda** ─ Esta cosa puede evitarnos eso.

─Está bien. Hagámoslo.

─ ¡Así se habla, Abaddon! ─ **vociferaba Shaitan** ─ Y tú, Regina. Vete preparando, porque pronto volverás a la acción.

Shaitan elevó el Cristal hasta llegar a la parte superior de la habitación, en ese momento, miró a su hermano menor y al mismo tiempo, igual que todo lo que hacían, comenzaron a lanzarle su Magia para que lo absorbiera y se cumpliera aquello que el mayor de los Dinistrio pronosticaba.

Al cabo de una media hora, el Cristal brillaba con una fuerte intensidad y zumbaba como si de un momento a otro fuese a estallar y de pronto, los Dinistrio fueron absorbidos por completo dejando una onda expansiva detrás que hizo la tierra temblar, hasta llegar inclusive a los dominios de Maléfica y dejando a Regina sin poder escapar, ni pedir ayuda.

* * *

 **Fortaleza Prohibida**

 **Un Día Antes**

Después de una ligera persecución efectuada por los pocos hombres de Nottingham que quedaron de pie aquella mañana, Robín y Zelena llevaban medio camino recorrido dentro del Bosque de Maléfica. Tarea que en otros tiempos les hubiese resultado sencilla, sin embargo, la madre de Lily había encantado sus terrenos.

La noche por fin cayó y la penumbra los abrumó con el paso de los segundos. Las criaturas de brillantes ojos amarillos los observaban entre los árboles y el viento helado les calaba hasta los huesos.

─Cuando quiera hacer una fiesta de terror, le pediré a Maléfica que me haga la decoración. ─ **Exclamaba Zelena mirando a su alrededor.**

Poco antes de que Robín le respondiera, una sombra pasó frente a ellos asustando al caballo y haciéndolos caer al suelo.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ─ **mascullaba la Bruja del Oeste** ─ ¿Qué acaso no sabes domar a un torpe caballo?

─Zelena ¿te puedes callar? ─ **espetaba Robín tensando su arco** ─ Hay alguien aquí.

Detrás de ellos el polvo del suelo se levantó de forma abrupta y todas aquellas criaturas extrañas desaparecieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Robín y Zelena alzaron la vista y vieron a una gigantesca bestia alada que emitía feroces y estridentes gruñidos cruzar el cielo nocturno.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ **Inquiría Zelena agachándose.**

─Creo que es a quien veníamos a buscar. ─ **Respondía Robín cuando la criatura voló más alto.**

Él y Zelena se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hasta un terreno sin árboles donde la bestia exhaló llamas ardientes y bajó de inmediato tomando nuevamente su forma humana.

─Esto no es posible ─ **exclamaba la castaña señalando a Robín** ─. Se suponía que estabas muerto.

─No eres la primera que me lo dice, Lily, créeme ─ **respondía el Forajido** ─. Y todo eso tiene una explicación, pero por ahora lo más importante es ver a tu madre. Necesitamos su ayuda.

─Dudo que quiera hacerlo ─ **objetaba Lily** ─. Desde que volvimos aquí y se enteró que Regina había vuelto a ser Malvada, se atrincheró y hechizó este endemoniado Bosque para que todo aquel que osara entrar se perdiera en él, y para que yo no pudiera salir volando de aquí.

─ ¿A qué le teme Maléfica? ─ **intervenía Zelena** ─ Ella es más poderosa que mi hermana, bien podría terminar con ella en un santiamén.

─Mi madre dice que su Magia es distinta y que no cree que pueda derrotarla, así que decidió refugiarse y estas semanas ha estado ideando un plan para ganar más poder.

─Nosotros podemos ofrecerle una forma de evitar una confrontación. ─ **Prometía el padre de Roland.**

─ ¿Cuál?

─Que si me quita esto de encima, yo misma podré buscar a nuestra única _salvación_ ─ **replicaba Zelena alzando las muñecas para enseñarle los grilletes** ─. Así ella no tendrá que levantarse de su querido trono.

─ _¿Salvación?_ ─ **preguntaba Lily uniendo los puntos** ─ ¿Emma?

Robín y Zelena asintieron.

─Pero, llegan rumores de todo el Bosque diciendo que Regina la mató antes de irnos de Storybrooke.

─Tenemos buenas razones para creer que ella ha vuelto ─ **afirmaba Robín con la mano levantada** ─. Convence a Maléfica, sólo tú podrás hacerlo.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó.

─Por favor, algo muy malo está por suceder, y Emma es la única solución que tenemos. ─ **Añadía el Forajido por última vez.**

─De acuerdo, los llevaré con ella, pero dudo que acceda tan fácil.

─Por eso no deberías preocuparte ─ **exclamaba Zelena** ─. Él y yo tenemos argumentos bastante convincentes.

─Síganme de cerca si no quieren perderse, todavía queda camino por recorrer. ─ **Terminaba Lily caminando delante de ellos.**

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

 **El Presente**

El momento que ella tanto aplazó al fin había llegado. Por días, evitó tocar el tema, se impidió pensarlo y la mayor parte del tiempo fallando en el intento.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, sabía que era justo para todos ellos el enterarse que su felicidad era prácticamente una ilusión, y también que entendieran de una vez que si ella se iba no debían enfrascarse en una búsqueda que no los llevaría a ningún lado.

El sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte, y ahora, Emma los tenía a todos frente a ella, esperando a que hablara de aquello tan importante.

─Cuando quieras, Emma ─ **exclamaba su padre** ─, no tengas miedo.

Emma miró a Ruby y ella sacó del morral de cuero un libro negro de hojas amarillentas.

─ ¿Qué hacen ustedes con _las Crónicas del Ser Oscuro_? ─ **pedía saber Bella abruptamente** ─ ¿Dónde hallaron ese libro?

─Lo encontré en el Apartamento de Neal hace nueve días ─ **respondía Emma en voz baja** ─, cuando fui a buscar a Gold.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió con él? ─ **Intervenía David.**

─El cuerpo del Sr. Gold fue hallado cerca del restaurante conocido como _"Chantey's Lobster House"_ hace más de tres meses. ─ **Intercedía el Detective Tate poniéndose de pie, ya completamente recuperado.**

─ ¿QUÉ? ─ **chillaba Bella levantándose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas** ─ ¿CÓMO FUE QUE SUCEDIÓ?

─Según el reporte del Forense, todas sus venas explotaron sin razón alguna.

─ ¿Y tú cómo demonios te enteraste de la Muerte del Cocodrilo? ─ **Intervenía Killian cuando Snow y Ruby abrazaron a Bella.**

─Mi compañero, Jack Landers y yo fuimos asignados al caso cuando unos comensales lo hallaron.

─ ¿Cómo… cómo fue que realmente pasó? ─ **Indagaba Henry con voz temblorosa.**

─" _Luego de convertir a Merlín en árbol, me dirigí a su Torre buscando un modo de librarme de la Daga, sin embargo, el Dios de la Muerte apareció ofreciéndome otra alternativa_ ─ **leía Emma consiguiendo captar la atención de todos** ─. _Él me prometió un seguro, algo que me salvaría si alguien llegaba a matarme con la Daga para robar mi poder, y eso me lo daría siempre y cuando le ayudara con un efecto secundario de una de mis tantas luchas con el Amor de mi vida;_ Centrum Omnia _le llamó. Yo lo convencí de crear a mi salvavidas antes de hacer otra cosa, y de mala gana accedió, usó su Magia para extraer la Oscuridad de mí y al final me pidió que le diera parte de mis poderes para terminar con el proceso. Sin embargo, algo salió mal y esa masa negra adquirió la forma de un enorme Ente Alado con garras horrendas, criatura que cobró vida y huyó de ahí"._ Esto lo escribió Nimue. Ahora díganme, ¿ese Ente les parece familiar?

─Swan, ¿tratas de decir que ese es el mismo Ente que perseguía a Robín? ─ **Musitaba Killian acercándose a Henry.**

─Exactamente. ─ **Respondía Emma con el libro en las manos.**

─ ¿Y qué tiene que ver él aquí?

La Salvadora abrió nuevamente las _Crónicas del Ser Oscuro_ , y leyó otro fragmento.

─ " _Yo no quería hacerlo, no quería convertirme en este monstruo, pero temo decir que fui engatusado. Una Criatura apareció frente a mí y me poseyó para que fuese yo quien eliminara a Nimue. Ahora, tengo que vagar por la vida, luchando contra el poder que la Oscuridad tiene sobre mí, poder que cada día me va consumiendo_ ─ **recitaba la madre de Henry** ─. _Y para colmo de mis males, Hades apareció y me ofreció el mismo trato que a mi antecesora, por supuesto que me negué, y dos horas después, lo encontré luchando contra el Ente que me dio esta maldición, cosa que me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo de no ser por el evento extraordinario que sucedió"._

─Emma… ─ **Exclamaba su madre.**

─" _Cerca de un enorme agujero de Magia que él nombró como el_ Centro de Todo _, se suscitó la batalla en donde los poderes de Hades literalmente separaron al Ente convirtiéndolo en dos seres_ ─ **continuaba Emma sin escuchar a Snow** ─ _, uno, con un atuendo negro con capa roja, y el otro casi de la misma complexión, pero de capa azul. Los dos hombres se miraron e inmediatamente lo atacaron, sin embargo, Hades no perdió el tiempo, y se los llevó de ahí"_.

Emma cerró el libro y lo dejó frente a una diminuta caja de madera.

─Esos dos hombres tienen nombre y absurdamente, también apellido y todo gracias a Hades ─ **pronunciaba la Salvadora** ─. Ellos son Shaitan, y Abaddon Dinistrio, los Hermanos dela Destrucción. El Encendedor batalló con ellos, pasó por muchos mundos tratando de mantenerlos quietos, y eso sólo lo logró en la Tierra sin Magia. Ahí, llegó a lo que hoy se conoce como Oregón y los dejó dentro de una cueva donde los poderes de los Hermanos se debilitaban, sólo así, pudo encerrarlos, convirtiéndolos en estatuas de oro, hechizo que se rompería hasta que él desapareciera. Luego de eso, convenció a unos lugareños para que se volvieran sus protectores a cambio de una estancia placentera en el Inframundo mientras resolvían sus asuntos pendientes. Esos lugareños eran los antepasados de Azoka.

─Eso quiere decir, que el hechizo se rompió cuando derrotamos a Hades. ¿Verdad? ─ **Pronunciaba David.**

─El efecto fue retardado, porque eso ocurrió casi una semana después, pero sí, así fue ─ **contestaba la Salvadora** ─. La noche que eso ocurrió, mataron al padre de Azoka, y fueron liberados de la Reservación India, por obra de Gold.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, todos la miraron una vez más.

─No sé qué era lo que él quería sacar de ellos, pero, cuando llegué al Apartamento, encontré sobre la cama de Neal un mapa con la ubicación de la Reservación de Azoka, este libro, y una hoja con la palabra _Dinistrio_ escrita en ella ─ **continuaba ella** ─. Cuando conocí a Azoka me dijo que un hombre con la misma descripción de Gold entró a su hogar y se los llevó en su auto, no sin antes dispararle a ella en el brazo. Luego de contarme como había fallecido su padre, llegué a la conclusión de que la única forma para que Rumplestiltskin muriera tan cerca de casa era porque él los había conducido hasta allá.

─ ¿Rumple llevó a los Dinistrio a Storybrooke? ─ **Inquiría Bella envuelta en un mar de llanto.**

─O sea que el causante de todo eso siempre fue él. ─ **Espetaba Killian con rabia.**

─Y gracias a él, los Dinistrio pusieron en marcha su plan ─ **seguía Emma con firmeza** ─. Hace más de nueve semanas, nos hicieron pasar por un infierno, y aprovechando el momento justo para darle una razón a Regina para querer acabar conmigo, por eso, se convirtieron en el Ente, y provocaron la Muerte de Robín. El día del Funeral la abdujeron y se metieron en su mente, volviéndola una marioneta que pelearía conmigo… y les…

Emma cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

─Y les evitara pagar el precio.

─ ¿Cuál precio, Swan? ─ **Preguntaba Killian mirándola fijamente.**

─Existe una Profecía que dice así ─ **exclamaba Emma sacando una hoja del morral de cuero** ─: _Luz y Oscuridad, dos fuerzas que han existido desde el principio de los tiempos, siempre jugando una con la otra en Balance y Equilibrio, una, dadora de vida, paz, y Amor. La otra, mensajera de la Destrucción, Muerte, y Desolación. Ambas importantes para todos, y todos importantes para ellas._ _Una no puede existir sin la otra, si la Luz destruye a la Oscuridad, en poco tiempo, la Luz del mundo se apagará para siempre, y viceversa. Shaitan y Abaddon Dinistrio_ , _los Hermanos de la Destrucción, seres desalmados que son hijos puros de la Oscuridad, no se les puede vencer, nadie puede_ _hacerlo._ _Simples mortales, Mágicos o no, jamás serán capaces de destruirlos, ni siquiera uniendo sus Poderes, todos serán derrotados._ _Sólo hay un Ser capaz de llevar a cabo tan increíble e importante labor_ , y _ese es el Producto del Verdadero Amor. Porque él es la representación de toda la Luz, Bondad y Pureza del Cosmos._ _Sin embargo, hay un alto Precio que pagar si a los Dinistrio se les piensa destruir._ _El Producto del Verdadero Amor es la contraparte perfecta de los Hermanos. Si él lucha con ellos directamente, ambas partes saldrán afectadas severamente._ _El Precio a pagar, si se quiere destruir a las representaciones de la Luz y la Oscuridad, es condenarse a un destino peor que la misma Muerte, y ese es: Perder su propia esencia._ _Si el Producto del Verdadero Amor destruye a Shaitan y Abaddon, sus recuerdos, su esencia y Poderes desaparecerán, dejando a un nuevo individuo, sin la posibilidad de recuperar nada de su vida anterior._

Emma bajó el papel escuchando aquellas palabras que todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Era la tercera vez que lo oía y cada vez, se hacía más real.

De pronto, volteó a ver a su Familia, todos con una mezcla de molestia y confusión, sin querer creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

─ ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, Emma? ─ **Pedía saber Killian con desesperación.**

─Me enteré poco antes de venir aquí, una nube de humo gris nos lo dijo a Azoka y a mí.

─ ¿O sea que nos mentiste? ─ **Indagaba su madre.**

─ ¿Qué no confiabas en nosotros? ─ **Añadía Charming con indignación.**

─ ¡Por supuesto que confío en todos ustedes! ─ **explotaba Emma sacando al fin lo que guardó para sí todo ese tiempo** ─ ¡No les mentí! ¡Sólo traté de aplazarlo lo más que pude porque no quise tocar el tema! ¡No tienen una idea del pavor que he sentido desde que lo supe! ¡Por mucho tiempo me debatí en contárselos o no, pero ver el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos me hizo callar! Realmente me duele tener que orillarlos a esto, sin embargo, ya no hay alternativa. Mi destino es enfrentarme a los Dinistrio.

Emma no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, en ese momento, Killian corrió y la tomó en sus brazos, permitiendo que ella se desahogara a sus anchas.

─Tampoco se los dije, porque de haberlo hecho, me habrían obligado a detenerme, y no podía darme ese lujo, no si todos estaban en peligro. ─ **Proseguía la Salvadora abrazando a Killian con fuerza.**

─ ¿Y por qué nos lo dices ahora? ─ **Indagaba Charming afligido al ver a su pequeña niña desmoronarse.**

─Porque, la batalla de un momento a otro ocurrirá, y ustedes merecen saberlo, y porque, porque no quiero que pasen el resto de sus vidas tratando de traerme de vuelta de donde quiera que yo vaya.

─Mamá… no lo hagas… no luches contra ellos ─ **suplicaba Henry uniéndoseles a ella y Garfio** ─. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

─Lo lamento, chico, pero mientras los Dinistrio sigan aquí ustedes están en peligro, además, debemos salvar a Regina de esos Monstruos ─ **respondía Emma dándole un beso en su frente** ─. Soy la Salvadora, recuérdalo.

─Y tú recuerda que también eres mi madre. ─ **Rebatía Henry abrazándola con fuerza.**

─Cariño, tal vez haya una alternativa ─ **exclamaba Snow con los ojos llorosos** ─. Tú dijiste que Storybrooke seguía en pie, podríamos conseguir una habichuela y volver.

─No, no tendremos algún lugar a donde ir mientras ellos controlen el _Centrum Omnia_ , además, si nos vamos, quién sabe que hagan con ella, y como alguien me dijera una vez: yo no voy a sentar las bases de mi futuro sobre sus huesos ─ **objetaba Emma** ─. Y, si en mis manos está el preservar la seguridad de todos los que amo, créanme que acepto mi destino.

Luego de decir aquello, un rayo púrpura cayó del cielo y en la proa del Jolly Roger aparecía la silueta de la Reina Malvada emitiendo un aura del mismo color, y con los ojos brillantes.

─ ¿Ma-Mamá? ─ **Pronunciaba Henry.**

─Es un gusto volver a verlos ─ **exclamaba Regina con voz de ultratumba** ─, había olvidado cómo lucían despiertos.

─ ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE QUIEREN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ!? ─ **Exigía saber la Salvadora parándose frente a la Reina.**

─Así que no fanfarroneabas en _Anobaith_ , sí sabías de nosotros.

─ ¡Lárguense de aquí! , ya perdieron su control sobre el _Centrum Omnia_ y saben que sólo hay una forma de acabar conmigo, díganme, ¿están listos a pagar el precio? Porque yo sí.

─ ¡Cuánta hostilidad! ─ **exclamaba la Reina Malvada** ─ Nosotros sólo estábamos probando nuestros nuevos poderes, ya que, gracias a un nuevo juguete importado exclusivamente desde el Inframundo, tenemos una ventaja sobre ti, lo que nos ayudó a encontrarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─Pues entonces déjense de habladurías, suelten a Regina y peleen contra mí, sin ningún intermediario, sólo ustedes y yo, como la maldita Profecía lo ha decretado.

─Si así lo quieres, así se hará ─ **respondían los Dinistrio a través de Regina** ─, pero no aquí, ¿qué te parece si hacemos esto un poco más entretenido?

En ese momento, la Reina chasqueó los dedos y Killian apareció a su lado, dentro de un Cristal color rojo.

─ ¡SUÉLTENLO! ─ **ordenaba Emma** ─ ¡ÉL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!

─Llámalo una garantía ─ **alegaban los Dinistrio antes de desaparece** r─. Si quieres recuperar a tu manco enamorado, te estaremos esperando en dónde tú sabes.

Emma abrió los ojos y corrió por inercia tratando de alcanzar el cristal, pero, antes de siquiera tocarlo, éste desapareció.

─Emma, ¿de qué estaban hablando? ¿Cuál lugar? ─ **Preguntaba Charming.**

La Salvadora se puso de pie de inmediato, no los escuchó y caminó directamente hasta Smee.

─Emma, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está el Capitán?

─Escúchame con atención, no tenemos mucho tiempo ─ **susurraba Emma mirando a su Familia** ─. En cuanto nosotros nos vayamos, quiero que te lleves este Barco lo más lejos de la orilla que puedas, yo te prometo que Killian volverá, pero primero tú, Whale y Tate tienen que quedarse fuera del fuego cruzado, ¿entendiste?

─ ¿Y cuándo deberemos regresar a tierra firme?

─Te enviaré un mensaje cuando eso ocurra ─ **respondía Emma tomando su mano** ─. Smee, gracias por todo, de verdad, me hiciste cambiar mi perspectiva sobre ti.

─No hay de qué Emma, pero, ¿por qué te despides?

─Por si las dudas. ─ **Respondía ella dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.**

Emma pasó su mano por enfrente de todos y les dio sus armas, en ese momento miró sus rostros de preocupación, y se los llevó a todos, para que ella enfrentara por fin su destino.


	13. Sacrificio

**XIII**

 **Sacrificium**

* * *

 **Bosque de Camelot**

Mérida, Dorothy, Mulán y Azoka llegaron al mismo lugar en el que la Cafetería de la Abuelita había aterrizado cuando los Héroes fueron en búsqueda de Emma durante su etapa de Ser Oscuro.

Luego de una hora de caminata, tuvieron que detenerse por completo luego de pasar por la Colina de Piedras, para que Azoka tomara un largo y merecido descanso.

La Reina observaba hacia el sureste con impaciencia, intentando visualizar la Torre del Castillo de DunBroch, sin embargo, el extenso Bosque se lo impedía. Por su parte, Dorothy se sentó al lado de un tronco enorme, recordando las palabras de Ruby, todavía sin saber cómo asimilarlo. A pesar de saber lo que ella sentía, el dolor de la decepción no la dejaba tranquila.

Mulán trató de ayudar a Azoka al momento de sentarse en el césped, pero, ésta última la frenó, diciéndole con la mirada que ella podía hacerlo sola. La Guerrera accedió, y se puso de pie para ir directamente con Mérida.

─DunBroch está bien. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán quedándose junto a ella, observando el horizonte entre los árboles.**

─Agradezco que quieras hacerme sentir bien, pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es verdad.

─ ¿Puedes culparme por intentar?

─Claro que no, pero cada minuto que estoy lejos de mi hogar es sofocante, necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó.

─Lo sé, y es por eso que tú y Dorothy deben irse cuanto antes.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! No pienso dejarlas a su suerte. ─ **Objetaba Mérida.**

─No te preocupes por nosotras, todos están bastante alarmados con lo que Regina está haciendo que dudo que intenten algo en nuestra contra ─ **replicaba Mulán** ─, además, si mal no recuerdo, literalmente no hay vida a donde vamos gracias a los Dragones, así que, no habrá problemas.

─Tengo un mal presentimiento, Mulán, no sólo por DunBroch, sino por todo ─ **exclamaba Mérida con pavor** ─. No creo que sea conveniente separarnos.

─Cuando encontremos una cura, las alcanzaremos en el Castillo, no estaremos solas siempre, pero esto sólo es para economizar tiempos ─ **insistía la Guerrera** ─. Si no nos damos prisa, no podremos ayudar a Emma.

─Ya sabes cómo llegar al Castillo, ¿no?

─Nos veremos pronto, te lo aseguro.

─Lo sé ─ **respondía Mérida dándole un último abrazo** ─. Cuídense, por favor.

Mulán le sonrió y luego ambas volvieron con Dorothy y Azoka para explicarles el nuevo cambio de planes, y una vez que Mérida y la chica de Oz se despidieron de ellas, emprendieron camino a DunBroch, dejando a Azoka aun en el césped tomando agua de una cantimplora.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ **inquiría Azoka pasándole la cantimplora a Mulán** ─ ¿Alguna idea de cómo hallar la Montaña?

─Si nos damos prisa entraremos al valle rocoso en una hora, ahí, espero que sea más fácil encontrarla ─ **respondía la Guerrera ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie** ─. ¿Estás lista?

Azoka asintió y tomó su mano luego de que el Veneno volviera a correrle por el cuerpo. Mulán rápidamente la jaló y ella se puso de pie en un instante. Sin embargo, el dolor se hizo extremo y la mandó de nuevo al suelo.

─ ¡Azoka! ─ **Gritaba Mulán mirándola sin saber qué hacer.**

La chica puso su mano en la espalda, justo donde la herida estaba y se asustó, al sentir que la piedra volcánica avanzaba con rapidez por su cuerpo.

─Será mejor que no demos prisa ─ **exclamaba Azoka mirando a Mulán con miedo** ─, de lo contrario, ya no habrá motivo por el cual tengamos que ir hasta allá.

La Guerrera volvió a ayudarla, y cuando ambas se aseguraron de que ella podía continuar, emprendieron su camino al frío y desolado valle rocoso.

* * *

 **Centrum Omnia**

 **El Presente**

En los terrenos donde alguna vez se erigiera el temido y mítico Castillo de Rumplestiltskin los Dinistrio construyeron una imponente torre de piedra negra con cinco niveles que resguardaba en su interior la concentración de Magia más importante de los Reinos.

Dentro de la torre, existía una barrera que protegía la escalinata principal que conducía a la parte superior, donde en ese momento Shaitan y Abaddon todavía poseían a Regina mientras Killian trataba de romper el cristal con su garfio.

─ ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ─ **ordenaba el Capitán mientras la Reina admiraba el horizonte** ─ ¡REGINA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SI LO QUE DICE EMMA ES CIERTO, LUCHA! ¡DETÉN ESTA LOCURA ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!

─Guarda tu aliento, porque lamentamos informarte que Regina no te escuchará, Capitán. ─ **Exclamaban las voces fusionadas de los hermanos.**

Killian guardó silencio, y a través del cristal logró reconocer la voz que tenía mayor presencia de las dos; la voz de Shaitan.

─Esa voz… entonces… entonces eras tú… ¡ERAS TÚ EL QUE ESTABA CONMIGO EN AQUEL LUGAR!

La Reina, por orden de los Dinistrio, simplemente sonrió.

─Es genial saber que tienes buena memoria, pero sí, esa voz se te hace conocida porque alguna vez le perteneció a Shaitan Dinistrio ─ **respondía la Reina** ─. Y retomando el punto anterior, de nada te serviría que nuestra querida amiga te escuchara, porque, muy en el fondo, sabes que ella quiso hacerlo.

─Ustedes se aseguraron de que ella estuviese predispuesta, saben que Regina es capaz de hacer lo impensable con tal de obtener lo que quiere ─ **proseguía Killian** ─. ¡USTEDES MATARON A ROBÍN! ¡Y TAMBIÉN AL COCODRILO!

─En realidad, fue tu amada quien lo mató, nosotros, sólo lo llevamos al lugar adecuado ─ **objetaban los Dinistrio** ─. Y en cuanto a Rumplestiltskin, deberías agradecernos en lugar de escandalizarte, nosotros en cinco segundos hicimos algo que tú en doscientos años jamás fuiste capaz de hacer.

─Él estaba indefenso, no fue justo.

─Discúlpanos por entrar en tu mente, pero, ¿qué no fue lo que tú y la Salvadora propusieron una vez que salieron del Inframundo? ¿O qué? ¿Eso era diferente?

Garfio se sorprendió al escucharlos, le parecía increíble que ellos fueran capaces de obtener información de él sin siquiera saberlo, sin embargo, esos hermanos tenían razón, lo que todos querían hacerle a Gold tampoco era justo.

─ ¿Por qué eligieron a Emma para ser su rival? ¿Por qué nos hicieron pasar por toda esta condena?

─Créenos, nosotros jamás elegimos a tu prometida como contrincante, eso fue idea de alguien superior a nosotros, alguien que sabía que en algún momento y lugar nacería un individuo tan puro que llevaría el título del "Salvador más grande de todos los tiempos", sólo aquel que fuera de Corazón puro y buenas intenciones sería capaz de hacernos frente, y según Gold, ella era la que encajaba perfecto en la descripción.

─ ¿El Cocodrilo les dijo eso?

─Ahora ya no parece tan descabellada la idea de matarlo, ¿cierto? ─ **replicaban los hermanos** ─ Y, respondiendo a tu segunda cuestión, pues, en primer lugar los necesitábamos porque eran los más cercanos a ella, y por ende, su vínculo de amor nos ayudaría para que la Magia Oscura absorbiera a la Magia de Luz al cerrar los sellos. Sin embargo, gracias a la blandengue de Regina que no pudo cumplir con una labor tan simple como arrebatarle la vida a la Salvadora, todo se nos vino abajo, y ahora tenemos que tomar acciones drásticas para continuar.

─ ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?

─Simple, para que a esa mujer no se le olvide que tiene una cuenta con nosotros, y trate de huir.

─Si ustedes conocen de esa Profecía, saben que no tienen oportunidad de vencer, ambos bandos se extinguirán.

─Estábamos conscientes desde el principio de que la Salvadora estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por ustedes, casi igual que aquella vez, cuando tú le quitaste el protagonismo, pero, nosotros encontramos una alternativa que nos dará la victoria segura, y una vez que nos deshagamos de esa peste, ustedes y nosotros volveremos a jugar a ocultar tesoros. Así que no desesperes, ella vendrá por ti en poco tiempo, eso tenlo por seguro. ─ **Respondían los Dinistrio destruyendo el muro que tenían frente suyo con un rayo púrpura haciendo más grande el ventanal.**

─ ¿Por qué no han pronunciado su nombre? ─ **inquiría Garfio con curiosidad** ─ ¿Acaso les da miedo?

─Todo lo contrario, ella no es relevante para nosotros, por lo tanto, no tenemos razón para aprendernos su nombre. ─ **Replicaban los Dinistrio a través de Regina cuando esta comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.**

─ ¿Adónde van?

─A preparar todo para darle la bienvenida a tu preciosa _Emma_. ─ **Respondía la Reina despectivamente.**

Luego de que Regina cerrara la puerta, Killian miró el Bosque a través del ventanal de la habitación, rogando que Emma no fuera fiel a sus instintos, y se mantuviera alejada del peligro.

* * *

 **Fortaleza Prohibida**

Lily y compañía caminaron toda la noche a través del Bosque gracias al hechizo que Maléfica puso sobre él.

Durante ese tiempo, Robín y Zelena la pusieron al tanto de todo lo que ocurría fuera de su nuevo hogar, así como lo que de verdad pasaba con Regina y la imperiosa necesidad de hallar a la Salvadora.

Lily estaba preocupada por lo que había escuchado, y muy en el fondo esperaba que lo que decían era cierto y Emma apareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Poco antes del amanecer pusieron un pie en el puente levadizo que Lily había bajado la tarde anterior y en unos cuantos segundos, los tres se encontraban en la sala del Trono de Maléfica.

─Iré a buscar a mi madre, mientras tanto, ustedes dos deberían tomar un descanso. ─ **Exclamaba Lily caminando hasta la puerta de la izquierda.**

─Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil ─ **espetaba Robín** ─. Tú has estado encerrada aquí por más de tres semanas.

─Lo mismo te digo a ti ─ **rebatía Lily dándose la vuelta muy molesta** ─. ¿O es que acaso debo recordarte que todo esto empezó por ti? Si tan sólo hubieras salido de tu escondite, el dilema en el que estamos metidos se hubiera evitado. Así que será mejor que cuides la forma en que me hablas, que esto que hago por ti es un favor.

La hija de Maléfica exhaló humo por ambas fosas nasales y cerró la puerta tras ella de un solo golpe.

─Creo que esa chiquilla tiene razón, deberías relajarte. ─ **Objetaba Zelena recostándose en el diván de Maléfica cerca de la chimenea.**

─Yo no puedo darme ese lujo, tengo que… ─ **Resoplaba Robín caminando de un lado a otro.**

─Encontrar a Emma para salvar a Regina ─ **lo interrumpía Zelena imitando su voz** ─. Ya lo sé, me lo has dicho un centenar de veces desde hace dos días.

─Pues no te veo muy preocupada.

─Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero sería bueno que uno de los dos fuese el prudente aquí **replicaba ella** ─. Sé que estás desesperado y que quieres acabar con esto para salvar a Roland también, sin embargo, creo que yendo de aquí para allá siendo perseguidos por tus viejos enemigos lo único que ocasionará es que cometas una reverenda estupidez.

De pronto, un temblor provino de la parte inferior del Castillo, y cuando fueron directo a la misma puerta por donde Lily entró, ambos cayeron al suelo afectados por el hechizo de Maléfica que se había salido de control.

─ ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?! ─ **Chillaba la Bruja del Oeste tratando de ponerse de pie.**

─ ¡Tú eres la experta en Magia! ─ **replicaba Robín comenzando a arrastrarse por el suelo** ─ ¡Lo que sea que haya sucedido, tenemos que bajar a averiguarlo!

─ ¡Acepto sugerencias, genio!

Como si fuera maldición, la intensidad del hechizo aumentó, y antes que intentaran nuevamente levantarse, el suelo se resquebrajó y ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo que un inmenso Dragón emergía de las profundidades.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **El Presente**

Emma sabía a donde tenía que dirigirse, conocía a la perfección ese lugar, porque era antiguamente conocido como el Castillo de Gold.

Sin embargo, no se dirigiría inmediatamente a ese lugar con toda su familia detrás de ella, no sin que ellos tuvieran en mente lo que posiblemente sucedería. En lugar de enviarlos directamente a ese sitio, aparecieron en medio de un claro desolado.

─Emma, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ─ **Inquiría Snow mirando a su alrededor.**

─Pues… ─ **Comenzaba ella.**

─Antes de que nos repitas que no podemos acompañarte, déjame serte claro al decirte que no evitarás que vayamos contigo a enfrentar a esos hermanos ─ **exclamaba Charming caminando hasta ella con Snow y los demás atrás de él** ─. Así que si tu plan es abandonarnos en este lugar, ten por seguro que hallaremos el modo para estar contigo.

─Tu padre tiene razón ─ **añadía Snow** ─, si de nuestra cuenta corre el salvarte, no dudes en que lo haremos.

─No es lo que iba a decir ─ **retomaba la Salvadora** ─. Sé perfectamente que la única manera en que puedo detenerlos es mandarlos a dormir otra vez, pero no lo haré.

─ ¿No? ─ **Inquirían Henry y los Charming con sorpresa.**

─No puedo hacerles eso justo ahora, pero, antes de ir hasta allá, quiero que entiendan una cosa, principalmente ustedes dos. ─ **Replicaba Emma señalando a sus padres.**

─ ¿Cuál?

─Mi plan es sacar a Killian y si es posible a Regina de una sola vez, sin embargo, cabe la posibilidad de que la Profecía se cumpla. Quiero que ustedes lo tengan presente. Quiero que no se olviden de que el riesgo sigue latente, y que en cuanto comience a luchar con los Dinistrio, no habrá marcha atrás, ni nada que ustedes puedan hacer para detenerlo.

La mirada de sus padres cambió al escucharla. Eso era algo que la estrepitosa entrada de Regina y el nuevo secuestro de Garfio había borrado parcialmente de sus mentes, pero, a partir de ese instante se volvía tan real como su existencia misma. Su situación actual les mostraba el destino trágico que su hija tendría si ellos no hacían lo posible por evitarlo.

─Estoy seguro que no tendremos que llegar en eso, sacaremos a mi mamá y a Garfio, y luego, cuando estén seguros, emprenderemos una operación exclusiva para hallar la pluma del autor, con ella tal vez podamos evitar tu destino. ─ **Pronunciaba Henry detrás de sus abuelos.**

─Claro que sí, chico ─ **respondía Emma cuando se acercó a él y lo abrazó** ─. Juntos nos encargaremos de que la Profecía no se cumpla, te lo prometo.

─Entonces, Emma ¿cuál es el plan? ─ **Inquiría Ruby a un lado de Bella.**

─Honestamente, no tengo idea, sólo sé que debemos ir al Castillo de Gold.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que entraremos y destruiremos todo lo que se nos ponga enfrente hasta hallar a Killian? ─ **Pedía saber Bella.**

─Hasta ahora, sí.

─Como siempre. ─ **Respondía la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa.**

─ ¿Y ya pensaste cómo sacarás a los Dinistrio del cuerpo de Regina? ─ **Preguntaba Ruby.**

─Ya lo averiguaré en el camino ─ **contestaba Emma cruzándose de brazos** ─. De acuerdo, última oportunidad para retirarse.

─Estaremos contigo. ─ **Afirmaba Snow.**

─Siempre. ─ **Terminaba David.**

─Pongamos en marcha la Operación Ave de Fuego al rescate, mamá. ─ **Añadía Henry con decisión.**

─Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos.

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, Emma volvió a usar sus poderes y esta vez fijó rumbo al lugar donde su destino ya esperaba por ella.

* * *

 **Valle Rocoso**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

Mulán y Azoka llevaban un buen tramo recorrido y comenzaban a transitar por un terreno nada uniforme lleno de rocas filosas y largos pilares que se perdían entre la neblina, no importaba que fuese la hora que fuese, las nubes grises impedían que los rayos de luz tacaran el suelo, creando un ambiente frío, airoso y solitario su alrededor.

Las dos mujeres caminaban una al lado de la otra, ambas perdidas en sus pensamientos, andando de forma inconsciente sin fijar rumbo.

Luego de un rato de tropezarse con lo que tenían enfrente, Azoka miró el cielo nublado y tomó la palabra.

─ ¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo a Emma y a Ruby sin nosotras? ─ **inquiría la chica tratando de romper el hielo mientras se calentaba las manos con su aliento** ─ ¿Ya estarán buscando alguna alternativa o Emma lo seguirá evitando?

Azoka guardó silencio mientras esquivó una piedra lisa y enorme que estaba en su camino y esperó paciente la respuesta de Mulán, sin embargo, la Guerrera parecía estar muy ocupada con sus propios pensamientos.

─ ¿Mulán? ¿Mulán me estás oyendo?

Ella no respondió, tenía en la cabeza aquella charla con Bella antes de dejar el Jolly Roger. A pesar de lo que pasara ese día, el sólo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de que algo más ocurriera entre ellas le causaba curiosidad y terror a la vez. No se sentía lista para averiguarlo, era muy pronto. También le costaba trabajo dejar de pensar en Mérida y lo que encontraría al llegar a su hogar.

─ ¡Mulán! ─ **Vociferaba Azoka tomándola del brazo.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Inquiría ella deteniéndose.**

─Nada, traté de romper el hielo, pero parece que ni siquiera me estabas escuchando. ─ **Refunfuñaba la chica muy molesta.**

─De verdad lo siento, es sólo que todo lo que está pasando, contigo, con Mérida y con Emma me tiene absorta del mundo.

─Entonces eso me comprueba que estamos caminando sin rumbo fijo. ─ **Espetaba Azoka.**

─Y yo veo que tú acabas de darte cuenta. ─ **Replicaba Mulán comenzando a enfadarse.**

─Cierto, lo siento.

─No hay problema, pero dime, ¿algún día tú y yo dejaremos de pelear?

─Creo que entre tú y yo ese siempre será nuestro estado natural ─ **reconocía Azoka con risa burlona** ─. Traté de cambiar eso, pero tú estabas en otro lado.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?

─Olvídalo, no tiene importancia, eso lo averiguaremos al salir de aquí.

─Le tienes mucha fe a Emma. ─ **Reconocía Mulán adivinando la pregunta.**

─ ¿Y tú no?

─Cuando la conocí sólo quería darle un golpe en la cabeza para que guardara silencio y acatara mis órdenes, sin embargo, con el tiempo me demostró lo que realmente valía, desde el momento en que ella y Snow se enfrentaron a Cora y dieron todo por ayudarme a salvar a Aurora fue cómo aprendí a respetarla y ser yo la que seguiría sus órdenes ─ **respondía Mulán** ─. Emma es una gran líder, es capaz de dar hasta su propia vida con tal de que los demás salven la suya, y es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa.

─Lo sé, pero, tienen demasiado tiempo, y hallarán la manera de evitar ese cruel destino ahora que todos están relativamente a salvo, porque, de no ser así, realmente sentiría pena por ellos.

Azoka comenzó a caminar una vez más.

─Oye, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que estuvimos con la bruja de DunBroch.

─ ¿Y qué es?

─Ese día describiste muy bien lo que le pasaría a Emma al derrotar a los Dinistrio, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

La chica miró a Mulán, sintió un vació en el estómago y su mente se llenó de tristeza y dolor.

─En el mundo real… que diga, en la Tierra sin Magia, existe una enfermedad horrenda llamada _Alzheimer_ , es algo que hace que gradualmente pierdas la memoria, hasta el punto en que ya no puedas valerte por ti mismo. Mi madre fue diagnosticada con _aparición de Alzheimer_ temprana cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Esa es una enfermedad incurable. ─ **Contaba Azoka con desconsuelo.**

La Guerrera la observaba con atención, dándose cuenta que ella estaba por reabrir una gran herida.

─El tiempo siguió su curso y con él la enfermedad. Mi madre comenzó olvidando cosas pequeñas que le impedían hacer labores simples de su vida cotidiana, luego el problema creció igual que una bola de nieve hasta que llegó el punto en que nos desconoció a todos nosotros y se comportó de forma hostil, siempre creyendo que la habíamos secuestrado, negando que éramos su familia, lastimándonos sin que ella lo quisiese. Por eso les dije que el dolor era para los que se quedaban ─ **proseguía Azoka con voz temblorosa** ─. La situación se agravó hasta el punto en que mi padre decidió llevarla a un sanatorio mental, pero, mientras él estaba allá realizando los trámites y yo en la escuela, mi madre logró escapar de su habitación y al volver a casa, los oficiales de policía nos dijeron que salió de la Reservación y logró llegar a la interestatal, ahí, saltó del puente y cayó al acantilado.

─De verdad lo lamento. ─ **Respondía Mulán sin saber bien qué decir.**

─Está bien, de todos modos, eso pasó hace unos ocho años, ya casi no duele.

─Deberías dejar de hacerte la fuerte, es obvio que aun te duele, y es comprensible, era tu madre. Y más ahora que también perdiste a tu padre.

─ ¿Tú eras muy apegada a tus padres? ─ **Inquiría la chica nuevamente.**

─Al principio sí, pero, cuando supieron lo que hice, dijeron que no les interesaba que yo me hubiese convertida en heroína del imperio, mi destino era encontrar marido y sólo así le daría honor a la familia, así que me rehusé y abandoné su hogar para proteger a la Aldea mientras los demás iban a luchar a Agrabah. ─ **Confesaba Mulán caminando junto con ella.**

─ ¿Puedo ser yo la que pregunte ahora?

─Temo tu pregunta, pero dado a que tú respondiste la mía, seré justa.

─ ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Daiko?

Ahora fue Mulán la que se quedó en silencio, sabía que era el momento para soltar todo lo que le dolía si quería dar un nuevo salto de fe.

─Una vez te dije que esa era una larga historia, una que se repitió veintiocho años después ─ **comenzaba Mulán dándose cuenta que estaba por llegar al punto sin retorno** ─. Daiko y yo nos quedamos solos, él, por orden del Emperador debía completar mi entrenamiento para que me volviera protectora de la Aldea. Todo iba viento en popa, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Daiko empezó a sentir una conexión que yo jamás percibí, y al final me confesó que se había enamorado de mí. Yo le dije que no podía corresponderle de ese modo, y fue cuando el Yaoguai apareció, y para evitarlo me ofrecí como voluntaria para atraparlo. Semanas después Bella apareció, y descubrimosque esa bestia en realidad era el Príncipe Phillip, a quién accedí a ayudar para rescatar a su prometida, sólo para huir de mi Aldea y de Daiko.

─ ¿Por qué se repitió tiempo después?

─Esa segunda, vez, fue algo muy curioso ─ **reconocía Mulán en voz baja** ─. Poco antes de que Regina lanzara su maldición, Phillip y yo nos pusimos en marcha para hallar a Aurora, sin embargo, antes de alcanzar nuestro objetivo el tiempo se congeló y al despertar los pocos que quedaron en el Bosque estaban solos y asustados, los Ogros volvieron a invadir y nos tuvimos que refugiar en una isla. Yo sí llegué a sentir algo por Phillip desde el momento en que lo vi, y él parecía corresponderme levemente, pero, un espectro atacó y atrapó su alma, dejándome con Aurora. Yo le juré que la protegería de todo lo malo, y cuando Emma y Snow llegaron tuve que hacerme cargo de ella y la llevé a todos lados conmigo, cumplí con mi juramento hasta que algo cambió…

Mulán calló y cerró los ojos, estaba recordando nuevamente lo vivido con Aurora, y el dolor de no decirle la verdad a tiempo volvía a su Corazón. Al ver su cambió de expresión corporal, Azoka se armó de valor y puso una mano en el hombro de la Guerrera sin dejar de pensar que en algún momento recibiría un golpe.

─Me di cuenta que desde que Phillip despertó a Aurora… bueno yo… yo comencé a sentir algo por ella, y lo encubrí con el juramento e hice todo lo posible para reunirla con él al liberar su alma, porque quería que fuera feliz. Sin embargo, conocí a un hombre llamado Baelfire, quién fue el que me dijo que si realmente amaba a una persona, no tenía por qué esperar para decírselo, ya que a veces es demasiado tarde. Ese fue mi error ─ **continuaba la Guerrera bajando la vista** ─. Me armé de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos, pero antes de hacerlo, ella me dijo que esperaba un hijo de Phillip, así que me lo guardé y me fui de su Castillo.

Azoka la miró de forma compasiva, aquello era un enorme conflicto que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado, y le parecía increíble que Mulán hablara tan pronto.

─Tengo que confesar que nunca he estado en una situación como la tuya, pero me puedo imaginar lo horrible que fue para ti.

─Pasé un año lamentándome y sintiendo lástima de mi suerte, y dejé a un lado mis principios. Pero eso cambió cuando me reencontré con Mérida y conocí a Ruby, ellas dos me ayudaron a salir adelante, sin embargo, puse el amor del lado y decidí enfocarme en salvar a mis amigos.

─ ¿Hasta cuándo volverás a pensar en el amor? ─ **Indagaba Azoka con curiosidad.**

─No lo sé, tal vez cuando toda esta locura termine, o cuando encuentre a la pareja perfecta ─ **respondía Mulán sin dejar de verla a los ojos** ─. Lo que ocurra primero.

Azoka también la miró, y ninguna de ellas se percató que estaban siendo vigiladas desde las alturas entre las nubes grises que les impedían ver los últimos rayos del sol.

De pronto, sintieron que la velocidad del viento cambió a su alrededor y cuando notaron lo que sucedía, un par de Dragones jóvenes las tomaban con sus garras y las llevaban directamente a la Montaña de Plata.

* * *

 **DunBroch**

─Estás peculiarmente callada. ─ **Declaraba Mérida apresurando el paso.**

─Prefiero guardar mis fuerzas para lo que nos esté esperando en DunBroch, porque esta noche no tuve mucho tiempo para descansar.

─De las tres, tú eras la que menos heridas visibles tenía, pero la que se veía más dolida ─ **proseguía la Reina** ─, ya dime, ¿qué fue lo que Ruby te hizo?

─No sé de qué estás hablando. ─ **Refutaba Dorothy caminando más rápido.**

─Y yo no sé a quién tratas de engañar cuando tus acciones me dicen que algo pasó entre ustedes dos antes de volver al Barco.

─Estás imaginando cosas Mérida ─ **alegaba la chica con dureza** ─, mejor vámonos, que no falta mucho para que oscurezca y si lo recuerdas tu reino está en peligro.

─Estamos por llegar a la choza de la Bruja, tenemos tiempo, y no te dejaré ayudarme hasta que saques la tormenta que traes dentro.

─ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto como me sienta? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy con fastidio al detenerse por completo.**

─Porque te considero como una amiga, y no me gusta ver a la gente sufriendo ─ **replicaba la primogénita del Clan DunBroch** ─. Puedes contármelo con toda confianza, y si tengo que golpear a Ruby por lo que te hizo correré el riesgo.

Dorothy bajó la vista y la clavó en el césped, sabía que no podía escapar.

─ ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta?

Mérida rio antes de responder.

─ ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

─Disculpa mi sinceridad, pero tú eres muchísimo más obvia que Mulán y Azoka juntas.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Cambias totalmente cuando estás a su lado, te vuelves menos gruñona, y cuando la tienes a cinco metros de distancia no puedes dejar de mirarla, lo que obliga a informarte que esa excusa de ver el océano por en la proa del Jolly Roger conmigo no te sirve.

─Ruby no me hizo nada, todo esto fue enteramente por mi culpa ─ **comenzaba Dorothy con rapidez sin dejar que Mérida hablara** ─. Yo me ilusioné creyendo que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, y la realidad vino a mí cuando me dijo lo contrario, y después de eso, en _Anobaith_ , la Reina Malvada me hechizó, llenó mi Corazón de furia y gracias a eso le clavé una flecha en el hombro, para después confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Estoy callada porque trato de meditar lo que hablamos hace un rato, y de hacerme a la idea que algo con ella jamás va a suceder porque ya eligió a Whale.

─Entonces, ¿tú fuiste la única que se ilusionó? ¿Ella nunca te dio alas? ─ **Inquiría Mérida con calma.**

─No.

─ ¡Vaya! ¡Qué alivio, ya no tendré que golpearla! ─ **exclamaba Mérida ante la mirada confundida de Dorothy** ─ Lo siento, pero sabes que jamás podré ganarle.

─ ¿Y eso es todo lo que dirás? ─ **Espetaba la chica de Oz.**

─Sinceramente, jamás he estado en una situación como la tuya, no me he ilusionado con alguien porque mi prioridad no es encontrar pareja para darle sentido a mi vida ─ **repelaba la Reina de DunBroch poniendo una mano sobre el carcaj y la otra en la empuñadura de su espada** ─. Mira, sé que lo que voy a decir es difícil, pero no debes dejar que esto te consuma.

─Tú lo dices tan a la ligera porque no lo has vivido.

─Ya lo sé, pero también date cuenta que ella no hizo absolutamente nada, no te coqueteó ni se te insinuó ─ **insistía Mérida** ─. Yo no digo que lo hagas de inmediato, pero considera la posibilidad de postergar la búsqueda de pareja por un tiempo.

─ ¿Tú crees?

─Por supuesto que sí, o cuando menos trata de no engancharte tanto con alguien sino eso mermará tu vida hasta volverla una completa locura ─ **respondía Mérida sinceramente** ─. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me enfocaría primero en mí.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Dorothy, sé que te ha tratado mal la vida, pero no busques el afecto y cariño de otros, mejor empieza por quererte a ti, porque, si no aprendes a disfrutar de tu propia compañía, ¿qué te hace pensar que disfrutarás la de alguien más?

─Creo que tienes razón.

─Tú tranquila, las decepciones amorosas van y vienen, así es la vida, bueno eso es lo que Ruby le dijo a Mulán luego de contarle lo del novio al que se comió.

─Creo que a todos les dice eso. ─ **Reconocía Dorothy.**

─El dolor pasará. Te lo prometo. ─ **Afirmaba la Reina apoyando su mano en el hombro de Dorothy.**

─Gracias ─ **replicaba ella** ─. ¿Y qué esperas encontrar al llegar?

─La verdad, no tengo idea, pero por las historias que Mulán y Ruby me contaron alguna vez, Regina era bastante despiadada. ─ **Contestaba Mérida con preocupación.**

Dorothy le sonrió en muestra de apoyo, y cuando las dos regresaron la vista al frente encontraron a un par de oseznos saliendo de la choza de la Bruja.

Mérida inmediatamente corrió disparada, y cuando llegó a la puerta junto con la chica de Oz, ambas quedaron horrorizadas por lo que tenían enfrente.

La Reina se tapó la boca y la nariz, dio un pasó y confirmó lo que sospechaba; alguien había asesinado a la Bruja, y no habían sido los osos.

─Es muy difícil no culpar a Regina por esto ya que es más que obvio que estos chicos no lo hicieron ─ **afirmaba Mérida mirando a los oseznos alejarse al salir de la choza** ─, y ahora que los veo…

Mérida puso su mano en su barbilla y comenzó a unir los puntos.

─ ¿Qué te sucede? ─ **Pedía sabe Dorothy con verdadera preocupación.**

─Aquí no hay osos desde hace años, mi padre se encargó de eso.

─ ¿Y entonces estos dos?

La mayor del Clan DunBroch cerró los ojos y suspiró.

─Ven, ya sé que fue lo que pasó.

Dorothy la siguió y juntas comenzaron a correr lo que les restaba de camino hasta el Castillo, y cuando llegaron a la plaza principal, Mérida vio comprobadas sus sospechas.

─Por Mor'du. ─ **Musitaba ella mirando a su alrededor.**

─ ¿Fueron convertidos en osos? ─ **Inquiría Dorothy.**

─Al menos están vivos ─ **repelaba Mérida corriendo hasta el Trono** ─. Ya es un problema menos.

─ ¿Ves con buenos ojos que todo tu pueblo haya sido convertido en enormes animales peludos que andan en cuatro patas? ─ **Indagaba Dorothy con sorpresa.**

─Es algo que se puede revertir ─ **objetaba Mérida mirando a tres oseznos dormidos juntos concluyendo que se trataban de sus hermanos** ─. Mulán me prometió que en cuanto salieran de la Montaña de Plata, las dos vendrían a nuestro encuentro. Y si Azoka no puede, vamos por Emma, y el problema queda solucionado.

─Entonces, ¿sólo vamos a esperar hasta que esas dos vengan para volver todo a la normalidad?

─Con la Bruja muerta, no nos queda alternativa. ─ **Respondía Mérida con resignación.**

─Hace un rato alcancé a escuchar que tenías un mal presentimiento ─ **continuaba Dorothy** ─, dime, ahora que ya sabes que tu pueblo se convirtió en una manada de osos, ¿todavía lo tienes?

─Sí, no te lo puedo negar ─ **afirmaba la Reina dejándose caer en su Trono** ─. Siento que algo muy malo está a punto de pasar.

* * *

 **Torre de los Dinistrio**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

La noche empezaba a caer y las nubes negras se juntaban en el cielo ocultando los últimos rayos del sol que se asomaban por las montañas, creando así un ambiente de desolación cuando el viento se unió.

En un bosque cercano a la pequeña cordillera donde se ubicaba antiguamente el Castillo de Rumplestiltskin, Emma y los Héroes aparecieron entre el humo blanco que la Salvadora usaba para transportarse.

─ ¿Dónde estamos? ─ **Preguntaba Snow.**

─En los Terrenos de Rumple ─ **respondía Bella mirando fijamente la Torre** ─, pero al parecer el Castillo ya no está.

─Así que esto era lo que estaban construyendo hace unos días ─ **añadía Caperucita** ─. ¿Cuántos aldeanos creen que hayan explotado para lograr terminar tan pronto?

─Es probable que los Dinistrio se hayan fastidiado y lo terminaran ellos solos. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─ ¿Esta Torre negra es el lugar al que se referían? ─ **objetaba Charming** ─ ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?

─Aquí está el _Centrum Omnia_. ─ **Respondía su hija.**

Emma comenzó a caminar mientras los demás la miraban sorprendidos.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─ **Pedía saber Henry.**

─Gold encontró el Centro de Todo protegido por las montañas cuando buscó un nuevo lugar donde vivir, él sabía perfectamente que Hades fue quien lo hizo, todo para que nadie pudiera usarlo para el mal, porque con el tiempo comprendió lo inestable que era ─ **narraba Emma lentamente** ─. Conociendo ya eso, Rumple construyó el Castillo cubriendo el agujero gigante con el suelo de uno de sus Calabozos, todo eso lo leí en las _Crónicas del Ser Oscuro_ , donde también decía que él usaría el _Centrum Omnia_ como último recurso si Regina no lanzaba la Maldición Oscura.

─ ¿Y qué haremos? ─ **retomaba Snow** ─ ¿Ya reformulaste el plan de ataque? ¿O todavía destruiremos todo hasta encontrar a Killian?

─Sólo sé que en donde esté Killian, también lo estará Regina con sus dos parásitos dentro.

─Estoy seguro que estarán en lo más alto de la Torre. ─ **Exclamaba Henry señalando la parte más angosta de la misma.**

─ ¿Qué te dice eso? ─ **Preguntaba su abuelo.**

─Es la lógica de los vídeo juegos de fantasía, el jefe final siempre está en la parte más inalcanzable de su calabozo.

─Él sabe lo que dice, papá ─ **replicaba Emma con orgullo cuando se acercó a su hijo** ─. Chico, sé que estás ansioso por pelear y demostrarles a todos lo mucho que tu abuelo te ha enseñado, pero por favor, te imploro que no te separes de nosotros ni un momento, ¿entendiste?

─Pero mamá… ─ **Comenzaba Henry.**

─Ya habrá una lucha en la que puedas hacerlo, por ahora, sólo desenvaina esa Espada cuando la situación verdaderamente lo requiera ─ **replicaba Emma sujetándolo por los hombros** ─. Prométeme que lo harás si no hay otra opción, ¿de acuerdo?

─De acuerdo. ─ **Expresaba Henry dándole un abrazo.**

─Gracias Chico ─ **pronunciaba Emma separándose de él** ─. Estaremos juntos en todo momento y nadie se quedará atrás. En cuanto separe a Regina de los Dinistrio y libere a Killian del Cristal, escaparemos de vuelta al Jolly Roger. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr con ímpetu bajando la colina para ascender hasta la cordillera donde se alzaba la Torre Oscura. Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar a la entrada se llevaron una increíble sorpresa.

Emma fue la primera en detenerse y extendió ambos brazos a los lados para advertirles que frente a ellos no había más camino que un puente colgante maltrecho que estaba por romperse. Y, debajo de él había un río oscuro y viscoso que rodeaba toda la Torre.

─ ¿Cómo cruzaremos? ─ **Preguntaba Snow.**

Emma no respondió, en su lugar levantó la mano derecha para llevarlos al otro lado, pero sus poderes no surtían efecto. Lo intentó dos veces más, sin embargo, su Magia nunca apareció.

─ ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ─ **Explotaba Emma.**

─Sin Magia sólo queda cruzar por el puente. ─ **Exclamaba Bella acercándose a él.**

─Sí, pero está en tan mal estado que probablemente sólo soporte a una persona a la vez ─ **objetaba Charming** ─. Y no sé cuántos logren cruzar.

Antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, un rayo púrpura emanó de uno de los niveles superiores de la Torre y golpeó el suelo a su alrededor creando un regimiento de soldados nada parecidos a la Guardia Negra.

Los Soldados que aparecieron en su retaguardia eran mucho más fuertes que un humano cualquiera, y las miradas llenas de odio eran tan intimidantes que harían que el más valiente temblara de terror.

─Emma, vete. ─ **Susurraba su padre evaluando el terreno.**

─Pero, ustedes solos no podrán derrotarlos.

─Tal vez no, sin embargo, te daremos tiempo para que cumplas con la misión tú sola ─ **replicaba su padre** ─. Si empezamos a correr todos juntos hacia el puente lo único que ocasionaremos es que este colapse. Los haremos retroceder hasta llegar a las faldas de la montaña, tan lejos como sea posible para que tú al volver los destruyas con un simple pase de tu mano.

─ ¿Están seguros? ─ **Inquiría Emma con nerviosismo.**

─Tú eras la que quería ir sola por él, ¿no? ─ **replicaba Snow cargando el arco** ─ Es una extracción, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros te esperaremos aquí.

─Volveré en cuanto pueda. ─ **Prometía la Salvadora dándose la vuelta.**

─ ¡Vete! ─ **Exclamaba su Familia.**

Emma corrió sin importarle la fragilidad del puente y los tres peldaños que destrozó, y avanzó hasta que de un salto logró llegar al otro lado. Contempló las sogas que comenzaban a ceder y por consiguiente, a reventarse varias hebras. Los miró por última vez y antes de dar un paso en la entrada, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y al exhalar dejó escapar todo el nerviosismo que traía encima.

Por una parte, se sentía más tranquila al no tenerlos al lado, porque sabía perfectamente que ellos detendrían a esos nuevos adversarios y los contendrían hasta que ella Killian y Regina salieran y huyeran de ahí. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de abandonar la batalla, tenía que asegurarse que todos estarían a salvo, así que, con ese pensamiento en la mente, se adentró a la oscuridad de la Torre.

─ ¿Alguna idea de cómo atacar? ─ **Inquiría David cuando vio a Emma desaparecer.**

En ese momento unas cuantas nubes se disiparon y todos fueron iluminados por los rayos de la luna llena.

─Yo tengo una ─ **respondía Ruby desatando su Caperuza** ─. Snow, ya sabes qué hacer.

Cuando el trozo de tela cayó al suelo, Snow lo tomó en sus manos mientras que el lobo gruñó hacia sus adversarios, y sin pensarlo dos veces, los atacó. Al dar el salto, David y Snow avanzaron con Henry detrás de ellos y Bella en la retaguardia, todos listos para seguir el plan y darle tiempo a Emma.

Mientras tanto, la Salvadora corría cuesta abajo por el único pasillo que había en el lugar. Cuando llegó al final de éste, se encontró con un enorme vestíbulo circular poco peculiar. Frente a ella había un pequeño puente de piedra sólida que conducía a la entrada de las escaleras, y a su alrededor habían cuatro rayos de luz que fungían como campo de fuerza para tapar la escalera principal.

Dos rayos se proyectaban a ambos lados de ella, rayos de luz que cubrían dos puertas, una por cada rayo. Miró a ambos lados dándose cuenta que había una escalinata a cada extremo que la llevaban a la parte inferior donde estaban otras dos puertas a los lados debajo de dos rayos púrpuras.

Sin perder más tiempo, Emma bajó, desenvainó su Espada y le dio un golpe al campo de fuerza. Como respuesta, salió volando y chocó con la pared detrás de ella.

En el exterior, los Charming, Ruby transformada en lobo y Bella combatían como podían contra sus adversarios. Esos seres daban gran batalla a pesar de que los Héroes los obligaban a retroceder.

Ruby se lanzaba primero, y, aprovechando la confusión, Snow disparaba sus flechas, mientras que David atravesaba a varios con su Espada.

En la retaguardia, Bella y Henry tenían levantadas las suyas, por si algún adefesio lograba llegar hasta ellos.

Tinkerbell volaba velozmente por el Bosque cercano a la Torre observando lo que estaba pasando, yendo con la firme intención de ayudar. Pero, de pronto, sintió un cambio de energías radical al entrar en la cordillera. La Magia Oscura se hizo presente, y sus poderes comenzaron a sentirse débiles, temió que si tomaba el tamaño de un humano normal la haría perder lo que le quedaba así que se quedó en su minúscula versión cuando llegó con los Héroes.

Mientras David abatía a un enemigo, Tink sobrevoló el hombro de Henry y se quedó con él.

─ ¿Qué tal va todo? ─ **Pronunciaba Tink.**

El Autor giró la cabeza al escuchar la diminuta voz en eco de Tink a su derecha.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo diste con nosotros?

─Volví al Jolly y Smee me contó lo que pasó. Sólo tuve que adivinar el lugar. ─ **Replicaba Tink.**

─ ¿Cómo es que puedes conservar esa forma? ─ **inquiría Bella cuando Ruby desgarró el cuello de un Soldado al frent** e─ Emma dijo que aquí no había Magia.

─Si hay Magia de Luz pero está contaminada, en grandes cantidades no puede ser usada, es por eso que si me hago grande no podré ayudar, por cierto ¿dónde está?

─Allá adentro ─ **pronunciaba Henry cuando un Soldado apareció a su izquierda** ─ ¡Tú puedes entrar a la Torre sin cruzar el puente! ¡Ve a ayudarla!

─ ¡No pierdas más tiempo, Tink! ─ **pedía Bella uniéndose a al Autor** ─ ¡Ella te necesita más que nosotros!

─ ¡Bien!

El Hada salió disparada con dirección a la Torre, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba dentro de la misma, se detuvo por un instante y avanzó al ver a Emma reincorporándose luego del golpe que el campo de fuerza le propinó.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ **inquiría Tink ante la mirada de confusión de Emma, y antes de que abriera la boca prosiguió** ─ La Magia de Luz no es estable, si crezco no podré ayudarte. Smee me dijo lo que pasó, y al llegar Henry y Bella me enviaron a ayudarte.

─Se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de atravesar el campo con mi Espada y buena actitud, pero como puedes ver, no funcionó ─ **reconocía Emma mirando a Tink con más curiosidad que antes** ─. Entonces, ¿estás aquí para ayudarme?

─Sí, eso mismo te acabo de decir ─ **replicaba el Hada mientras la Salvadora intentaba contener la risa** ─. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

─No es nada, pero es que ver que un Hada quiere ayudarme, bueno, me recuerda a un vídeo juego ─ **afirmaba Emma tratando de serenarse** ─. ¿Tienes una idea de cómo cruzaremos ese campo de fuerza?

Tink echó un vistazo y encontró de inmediato los rayos de luz, los siguió con la mirada y comenzó a unir los puntos sobre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

─Emma, creo que ya sé lo que le pasó a las Hadas. ─ **Susurraba la voz casi inaudible de Tink.**

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─Mira los rayos ─ **pedía Tink señalando con su varita hacia el rayo que les quedaba a la derecha** ─. Esos pequeños destellos provienen del polvo de Hadas, y si estoy en lo correcto, ellas están aquí, esa es la razón por la que no he sido capaz de hallarlas en estos días.

─Si tienes razón, ¿cómo vamos a liberarlas?

─Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo ─ **contestaba Tinkerbell volando hasta la puerta** ─. Emma, tienes que entrar aquí y buscarlas. Creo que una vez que las liberemos podremos comenzar el ascenso por esta Torre infernal.

La Salvadora tomó su Espada del suelo y al llegar a la puerta la abrió de una patada. En el interior, encontraron una habitación estrecha sin fondo, que tenía sólo dos pedazos de suelo sólidos a los lados en los cuales apoyarse, uno de ellos estaba cerca de la entrada. Mientras que al otro extremo había una esfera naranja brillante cubierta por un rayo del mismo color que el que estaba afuera.

─Muy bien, este es el momento en el que me dicen que esto es una broma. ─ **Vociferaba Emma mirando al techo.**

─Allá abajo no hay nada. ─ **Recalcaba Tink descendiendo un poco.**

─Tú puedes llegar hasta allá, podrías destruir esa cosa. ─ **Sugería la Salvadora señalando la esfera.**

─No soy tan fuerte.

─ ¿Cuándo dejaste de creer en ti?

─No es falta de confianza, Emma, las Hadas somos más fuertes juntas, y más cuando Azul tiene acceso ilimitado a sus poderes. Y mientras no las liberemos, mi poder no le hará ningún rasguño.

─Entonces sólo me queda una cosa por hacer.

Emma guardó la Espada en su vaina, y caminó hasta el otro extremo del peldaño para tomar impulso.

─ ¡No lo hagas! ─ **Pedía Tink volando hasta ella.**

Pero Emma no la escuchó, corrió lo más que pudo y dio un salto tratando de alcanzar el peldaño de la izquierda que era el más cercano. Voló por el aire unos cuantos segundos y logró sostenerse del peldaño a duras penas, quedando sujeta de la orilla con el cuerpo colgando encima de la penumbra.

Tink llegó hasta ella cuando comenzó a subir, y al estar ya por completo en el diminuto rectángulo se dio cuenta que no tendría el impulso suficiente para llegar o para volver. Estaba atrapada.

Volvió a mirar al Hada a su izquierda, y dio un salto de fe recordando todo lo que tenía enfrente. No podía morir todavía, y si lo hacía, el mundo se descontrolaría.

Cerró los ojos, y sin escuchar la pequeña voz en eco de Tink tomó impulso como pudo y volvió a saltar.

Tink sabía que no llegaría, la fuerza del salto era mínima y tenía que ayudarla en lo que fuera. De pronto, cuando la Salvadora seguía en el aire notó un destello en el vacío.

Su Magia era limitada pero eso no le importó. Voló hasta donde había visto el destello y usó un poco del polvo de duendes que le quedaba para revelar lo que había ahí.

En ese momento apareció un peldaño más largo debajo de Emma. Tink la llamó por su nombre y ella abrió los ojos para ver su salvación. Volvió a sostenerse como pudo pero antes de hacer algo más, de la nada se soltó un ventarrón incontrolable.

El viento provenía del último peldaño de la habitación, aquel en el que reposaba la esfera naranja. Al estar exactamente en medio, el impacto le dio de lleno y la hizo caer. Se sujetó de la orilla del rectángulo de roca mientras que Tink se estrellaba con la puerta de entrada.

De pronto el viento se detuvo de forma inesperada. Cuando la Salvadora se dio cuenta, no esperó a que otra cosa sucediera y brincó al siguiente peldaño. Justo al aterrizar el viento volvió a aparecer, haciéndola caer con los pies colgando en la nada una vez más.

Mientras que el momento en el que el viento cesara llegaba, pensó detenidamente lo que haría al poner un pie en ese último peldaño, sabía que tendría poco tiempo para destruir la esfera, sin embargo, todavía no había hallado el modo de hacerlo.

Miró hacia atrás pero no encontró a Tinkerbell en ningún lado, regresó la vista al frente y cuando el viento se detuvo se puso de pie de inmediato y se dispuso a brincar una última vez. Al aterrizar en el peldaño, desenvainó la Espada e intentó atravesar la esfera, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que un rayo saliera y le golpeara el hombro izquierdo. Por el dolor, Emma cayó de rodillas aun con el sable en la mano derecha, y en ese instante, Tink emergió de la penumbra de abajo y llegó hasta ella.

─ ¡Emma! Tuve tiempo de echarle un vistazo a este lugar. Hay dos paneles en el muro que se abren para dejar entrar las corrientes de aire, si te quedas aquí, no saldrás volando.

─No puedo destruir la esfera ─ **exclamaba Emma con dolor** ─. Necesito Magia.

La corriente volvió y Tinkerbell se quedó cerca de la Salvadora mirando la esfera y el rayo que la protegía. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que también había polvo de hadas en él.

Tink sólo conocía algo más fuerte que el polvo de hadas, pero su reserva era limitada. Volteó a la derecha y observó detenidamente la Espada de la Salvadora, notando algo que muy probablemente nadie percibió. En la hoja había restos de Magia de Luz.

─Emma, tengo un plan ─ **exclamaba el Hada llamando la atención de la Salvadora, quien seguía adolorida por el impacto** ─. No es nada seguro y ya no me queda mucho, pero podemos usar el polvo de duendes para romper la esfera.

─ ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? ─ **Preguntaba Emma dirigiendo su mirada a Tink.**

─El polvo de duendes es mil veces más potente que el polvo de hadas, así que puede romper esta cosa.

─ ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

─Verteré el polvo que me queda sobre la hoja de tu Espada, el tiempo se prolongará mientras más Hadas liberemos y la Magia de Luz vuelva a ser estable, eso nos ayudará a terminar esto más rápido.

─En cuanto el viento cese, procederemos con tu plan.

Los paneles se cerraron y Emma se levantó, extendió la mano con la Espada en ella y Tink roció sobre ella el polvo. La hoja se tornó de color verde con chispas brillantes, igual que el peldaño de en medio.

En ese momento, Tink se hizo a un lado y de un solo golpe, Emma logró romper la esfera naranja. Un destello dorado iluminó la habitación y frente a ellas aparecieron más de diez Hadas de múltiples colores, todas desconcertadas, temerosas y confundidas.

Tink llamó su atención y les explicó lo que sucedía, reaccionando al instante, usaron su Magia conjunta para sacar a Emma de la habitación. Una vez de vuelta en el vestíbulo, la Salvadora les ordenó huir a la salida, no sin antes asegurarles que rescataría al resto de las Hadas.

Cuando se marcharon, Tink señaló al campo de fuerza que ya sólo estaba protegido por tres rayos.

─Bien, tenías razón, las Hadas son la clave ─ **afirmaba Emma subiendo la escalinata para entrar a la siguiente habitación** ─. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Tink asintió y ambas entraron a una nueva habitación, esta vez, repleta de agua. La Salvadora buscó la siguiente esfera por la orilla, pero su Hada acompañante la encontró a seis metros de profundidad.

La Salvadora tomó aire y entró en el agua de inmediato. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo sumergido por completo, sintió el frío del agua calándole hasta los huesos.

Nadó sin importarle lo que sentía y que sus músculos le suplicaran el detenerse. Llegó hasta la esfera en tiempo récord, y con movimientos lentos gracias a la presión ejercida por el agua, rompió la esfera y el nuevo conglomerado de Hadas rescatadas la ayudaron a salir del agua.

En la tercera habitación cruzó por un camino rocoso que se desmoronaba a los segundos de que sus pies hacían contacto con él.

Corrió sin detenerse y saltó cuando el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció para comenzar a trepar en la pared que conducía a una saliente en la parte superior de la habitación.

La última habitación tenía en su interior un lago de lava ardiente dentro. Esa era la más larga de las cuatro y hasta el final de la misma se encontraba la esfera naranja detrás de una cortina de fuego.

─Juro que los haré pagar por eso. ─ **Mascullaba Emma sin que Tink escuchara.**

La Salvadora se armó de valor y corrió por el pasillo angosto lleno de obstáculos, logrando llegar al final del mismo cuando un chorro de lava le brincó enfrente.

Emma observó la cortina de fuego y lanzó su Espada esperando que pudiera pasar sin problemas y que el polvo de duendes resistiera un poco más.

El filo se incrustó en la esfera y ocurrió el mismo efecto que las tres ocasiones anteriores, sin embargo, al liberarse las Hadas restantes, la lava se enfrió y la cortina desapareció. La Salvadora y Tink avanzaron hasta ellas y al pisar la plataforma la tierra tembló, Emma movió su mano izquierda y la Magia volvió a ella. La barrera se había ido.

─Démonos prisa ─ **exclamaba Emma cerrando el puño** ─, ya podremos ir por Killian.

─Esperen ─ **pedía un Hada** ─, tienen que rescatar a Azul.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ **Inquiría Tink.**

─Regina la puso como escudo del _Centrum Omnia_ , la entrada está detrás del muro.

─Con nuestros poderes de vuelta eso ya no será tanto problema ─ **afirmaba Emma** ─. Quiero que ustedes salgan de aquí y se alejen lo más que puedan, no importa lo que vean allá afuera, no pueden estar cerca del _Centrum Omnia_.

Las Hadas asintieron y se marcharon.

La Salvadora usó el polvo de duendes restante para hallar la entrada al Centro de Todo. Tocó con el filo la pared fría hasta que el polvo salió de la hoja y señaló el marco de la entrada. Ya identificado el lugar, Emma guardó la Espada, puso su mano derecha al frente y con sus poderes desvaneció la pared falsa y comenzó a descender.

En las faldas de la cordillera, la Familia Real continuaban retrasando a los pocos enemigos que seguían en pie. De pronto, un rayo cayó desde la Torre y tres soldados aparecieron incrementando el número de oponentes y creando más caos que antes.

De la Torre se escuchó un estruendo y luego un zumbido que indicaba que las Hadas salían disparadas sin destino conocido. Henry y Bella las miraron marcharse, luego regresaron su vista a la entrada pero nadie aparecía.

En ese instante, un enemigo logró pasar la barrera de los Charming y atacó a Henry, hiriéndolo en un brazo. La bibliotecaria lo apartó y se puso frente al soldado con la Espada levantada dispuesta a atacarlo.

Mientras los Charming y compañía seguían luchando, en el noroeste, dos personas aparecían cerca del _Centrum Omnia_ ; eran Robín y Zelena. A pesar de que Emma había roto el campo de fuerza, en el exterior la Magia continuaba difusa, al percibirlo, la Bruja del Oeste eligió ese sitio para aparecerse.

Ella fue la primera en correr hasta la única entrada con el puente deteriorado y quebradizo, pero Robín había cambiado de dirección y se dirigía a su Familia.

─ ¿¡QUÉ HACES?! ─ **Espetaba Zelena.**

─ ¡SON MÁS QUE ELLOS! ¡NECESITAN MI AYUDA! ─ **Protestaba el Forajido señalando a la distancia.**

─ ¡SABES TAN BIEN COMO YO QUE ELLOS SE LAS PUEDEN ARREGLAR SOLOS! ─ **alegaba Zelena** ─ ¡TÚ Y YO TENEMOS UNA MISIÓN! ¿¡LO OLVIDAS?!

Robín volvió a mirar a las faldas de la cordillera, pero Zelena tenía razón, primero debían rescatar a su hija y ayudar a Emma para salvar a Regina, y aunque no le gustara la idea, tenía que dejarlos arreglándoselas solos.

El padre de Roland comenzó a correr sin darse cuenta que Henry había volteado un momento y alcanzó a ver su capa verde, y los dos cruzaron el endeble puente al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, cuando estaban por llegar al final las sogas al fin colapsaron y no les quedó más remedio que saltar. Una vez del otro lado, ambos entraron y al no encontrar el campo de fuerza, se dispusieron a subir las escaleras.

* * *

 **Fortaleza Prohibida**

 **Horas Antes**

Un Dragón negro se posó en la baquetilla que conducía al Trono de Maléfica mientras que Robín y Zelena aterrizaban en el piso inferior cubriéndose para que las rocas no les cayeran encima, de pronto, Maléfica apareció a su lado y levantó su cetro para salvarlos.

─ ¿Se puede saber cómo diablos entraron aquí? ─ **Espetaba Maléfica mirándolos con severidad.**

─Necesitamos tu ayuda, Lily nos vio en tu bosque y se compadeció de nosotros. ─ **Replicaba el Forajido.**

─ ¿Qué le pasó? ─ **Inquiría Zelena señalando a Lily.**

─En un momento les cuento.

La madre de Lily los llevó a la superficie y los alejó de su hija, mientras que le lanzaba un hechizo al Dragón para lograr apaciguarla.

En unos instantes el Dragón cayó dormido y ella hizo que el suelo volviera a la normalidad.

─Vengan a la sala.

Robín y Zelena caminaron detrás de ella y al llegar a su sala habitación se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea.

─Hace casi un mes, un sujeto que se hizo pasar por Regina vino hasta este mismo lugar y trató de convencerme para que le ayudara a custodiar un calabozo, me negué, y él me amenazó con contarle a Lily la verdadera razón por la que nunca quise decirle quién era su padre ─ **relataba Maléfica acostándose en su diván** ─. Logré ahuyentarlo y hechicé el Bosque para que todo el que entrara se perdiera y para que mi hija no pudiera escapar, pero, por una bola de cristal me enteré de lo que estaba sucediendo y de la identidad del hombre, dándome cuenta que la leyenda era cierta; los Dinistrio existen.

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió ahora? ─ **Indagaba Robín.**

─Cuando lo supe, inmediatamente me puse a investigar y a crear pociones para neutralizarlos, y estaba mezclando los ingredientes cuando Lily bajó, el experimento se me salió de control y le impactó, cosa que hizo que se enfureciera y despertara al Dragón.

─ ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos? ─ **continuaba el padre de Roland** ─ Porque, debes saber que Regina está siendo controlada por esos malnacidos, y ella me pidió que encontrara una forma de salvarlos a todos.

─En efecto, lo vi todo, así fue como descubrí que tú estabas vivo, sin embargo, Emma es la única que puede vencerlos, y no sé en dónde está ─ **replicaba Maléfica** ─. Los rumores dicen que está muerta, y si eso es cierto, me temo que no tardaremos en hacerle compañía.

─Pero no lo está, Regina dijo que podía estar con vida y aquí, ya que alguien ha destruido los Calabozos y los Dinistrio lo intuyen ya.

─ ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de eso? ─ **indagaba Maléfica** ─, porque yo jamás te vi con Regina.

─Ella y yo estuvimos en una especie de dimensión alterna… es difícil explicarlo, pero sé que era ella la que me estaba hablando. ─ **Respondía Robín.**

─Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ustedes dos tienen que hacer? ─ **Proseguía la madre de Lily.**

─Según mi hermana, teníamos que poner a nuestra hija a salvo y luego ir en busca de Emma para rescatarla de los Dinistrio ─ **intervenía Zelena** ─. Sin embargo, ella se nos adelantó y la tiene en su Castillo, es por eso que Robín sugirió que viniéramos contigo para que me quitaras esto.

En ese momento la Bruja alzó las manos para que viera los grilletes.

─ ¿Sólo eso?

─Lily dijo que te rehusaste a ayudar y por eso sólo te pedimos que hagas esto, así Zelena encontrará a Emma. ─ **Explicaba Robín.**

─Dicen que eres temible como villana ─ **indagaba Maléfica mirando a Zelena** ─, ¿eso es verdad?

─ ¿A qué viene eso?

─Si vas ayudar a Emma contra Shaitan y Abaddon necesitarás todo tu poder, y bueno, muchos ilusos creen que la villanía es lo que te da la fortaleza.

─Pues yo no soy tan ilusa, sé que el poder viene de la voluntad.

─ ¿Y entonces por qué no te has quitado sola ni los grilletes ni el brazalete?

─Estas cosas no me permiten usar mi Magia, ¿lo olvidas?

─La Magia no es sinónimo de poder ─ **protestaba Maléfica** ─, y lo sabes, porque hace unos meses tuviste el poder para recobrar tu Magia.

Zelena recordó aquel día cuando se cortó la mano frente a Garfio y se quitó el brazalete para luego escapar de la prisión.

─ ¿Quieres que me corte la mano?

─Ya estás aquí, ya no vale la pena ─ **objetaba la Bruja Dragón** ─. Te voy a quitar tus impedimentos, pero hasta que ustedes dos despierten.

─Estamos despiertos. ─ **Alegaba Robín volviendo a la conversación.**

─Pero cansados, necesitarán todas sus fuerzas para lo que se les aproxima, así que aunque no lo quieran, dormirán hasta el atardecer.

Antes de que alguno protestara otra vez, Maléfica movió su cetro y los puso bajo un hechizo de sueño, para después dormir ella también.

Horas después, todos en el castillo despertaron y Maléfica tenía la mesa de pociones lista.

Zelena se levantó antes que Robín y fue hasta Maléfica y Lily. Cuando el Forajido abrió los ojos, las tres mujeres acababan de usar la sangre de la hija de Maléfica para buscar a Emma, sin embargo, la encontraron en los antiguos terrenos de Rumple.

Maléfica y Lily les desearon suerte y los dos se marcharon en medio de la nube verde de Zelena.

* * *

 **Centrum Omnia**

 **El Presente**

Mientras Emma y Tink descendían hasta las entrañas del _Centrum Omnia_ , Zelena y Robín comenzaban a subir las escaleras en espiral que los llevarían al final de la Torre, en donde Regina los esperaba.

En cada tramo de escalones había una puerta que llevaba a una nueva habitación con algunos contratiempos en ellas. En la primera había una manada de murciélagos que les impedían el paso y la visibilidad, a Zelena le costó trabajo acabar con la mayoría usando su Magia, mientras que Robín mataba a los demás con sus flechas.

Una vez que los acabaron, se abrieron paso hasta la siguiente puerta y continuaron subiendo las escaleras.

Las dos habitaciones siguientes no les presentaron problema alguno al destruir a sus contrincantes en segundos, pero, el problema surgió hasta que llegaron a la cuarta habitación. Cuando Robín cerró la puerta, unas barras de metal bajaron de forma estrepitosa frente ambas puertas, el poder de Zelena desapareció y frente a ellos apareció un Guerrero de armadura brillante y pesada, que portaba un enorme hacha de doble filo. Estaba en cuclillas y no se movía.

─ ¿Algún plan B, gran Bruja de Oz? ─ **Inquiría Robín tensando el arco.**

─La única que se me viene a la mente es desollarte vivo por tus estupendas preguntas, pero eso no nos sirve ahora.

Robín la miró con severidad y dio un paso al frente con el arco cargado, pero, esa acción hizo que el Guerrero alzara la cabeza cubierta por el casco y se pusiera de pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el padre de Roland lanzó su flecha, flecha que rebotó en la armadura y se clavó en un jarrón de cerámica cercano.

─ ¡¿Acaso todo lo que sabes hacer es lanzar flechas!? ─ **Espetaba Zelena.**

─ ¡Cállate y busca algo con que ayudarme! ─ **Ordenaba el Forajido guardando el arco y desenvainando la Espada que tenía en la cintura.**

Antes de que Zelena diera un paso, el Guerrero movía su hacha mandándolos al suelo por la fuerza que tenía.

Ambos se estrellaron con las paredes y cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo, los dos estaban aturdidos y el Guerrero comenzó a moverse entre los dos.

Robín tenía que pensar en algo o esa hacha los cortaría a los dos en cuestión de segundos. Volvió la vista a Zelena, quien trataba de levantarse y con la mirada le señaló uno de los jarrones. La Bruja del Oeste logró comprender lo que quería luego de diez segundos y al tener al Guerrero cerca de ella, tomó un jarrón y se lo lanzó a la cabeza.

Cuando el jarrón se despedazó se puso de pie de inmediato y dio pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la puerta. Le echó un vistazo rápido a Robín y lo encontró levantando su Espada detrás del Guerrero, al parecer había encontrado un punto débil.

Pero, antes de que pudiera dar la estocada, el Guerrero movió el hacha con su largo brazo izquierdo, obligándolo a agacharse y perder el lugar exacto para atacar. Su contrincante se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe con el escudo que traía en la mano derecha, haciéndolo chocar con la otra puerta.

En el fondo de la Torre, Emma y Tink llegaban al Centro de Todo donde Azul fungía como escudo, las dos la miraron muy consternadas, puesto que los Dinistrio la tenían justo encima del _Centrum Omnia_ , atada con cadenas Mágicas.

La Salvadora no perdió el tiempo y usó sus poderes para liberarla, no sin antes presenciar un hecho curioso. Mientras la luz blanca salía de las manos de Emma, una mitad del Centro de Todo resplandecía con la misma potencia, haciendo que la otra mitad se oscureciera por un momento.

Emma no podía evitar desviar la mirada hasta el fondo, parecía que el _Centrum Omnia_ la estaba hipnotizando.

Tink llamó su atención cuando las cuatro cadenas se desintegraron y en pocos segundos, Azul ya estaba con ellas, aunque inconsciente y de tamaño normal. Tinkerbell creció y le ayudó a Emma a sostenerla.

─Las sacaré de aquí. ─ **Afirmaba Emma.**

─No puedes hacerlo sola. ─ **Le recordaba Tink cuando pusieron a Azul en el suelo.**

─No tengo alternativa, y Azul no puede quedarse más tiempo, es imperativo que salgan de este lugar. Estaré bien. ─ **Prometía Emma con una sonrisa.**

─Encuentras a Garfio y a Regina y sales de aquí. No lo olvides.

─Nos veremos pronto.

Luego de pronunciar aquella despedida movió su mano y ambas Hadas desaparecieron, después de eso subió corriendo las escaleras de metal tratando de volver por donde había entrado, sin embargo, antes de llegar, halló una puerta que la condujo al vestíbulo mismo, subió la escalerilla, cruzó el puente y ella también comenzó el ascenso.

En la cuarta habitación, Robín y Zelena seguían luchando con el Guerrero. La Bruja le volvió a lanzar otro jarrón para enfurecerlo y llamar su atención y así Robín lo tomara desprevenido, pero no fue sino hasta que le lanzó un pedazo de roca al casco que se dio la vuelta y avanzó peligrosamente hasta ella.

Robín se levantó y aprovechó la oportunidad para localizar nuevamente el punto débil del Guerrero justo en la espalda, en un diminuto lugar que no estaba protegido por la armadura.

El Forajido dio la estocada y el Guerrero caía al suelo luego de emitir una mezcla entre un gruñido y un grito de su boca, lo que significaba que habían ganado.

Pero, ¿qué sucedía con Regina en ese momento?

En la quinta habitación, los Dinistrio miraban como los Héroes derrotaban a sus esbirros, cosa que ya los tenía sin cuidado porque lo único que buscaban era distraerlos para que Emma entrara sola a la Torre y no tuviese ningún pretexto.

Mientras ellos observaban por el ventanal, Regina yacía en el suelo, cobrando poco a poco la consciencia.

─Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, Regina. ─ **Exclamaban los Dinistrio al unísono.**

─ ¿A qué le debo el privilegio de que ustedes dos dejaran de usar mi cuerpo, par de parásitos? ─ **Pedía saber Regina tratando de levantarse.**

Los Dinistrio rieron malévolamente.

─No es nada, es sólo que, ambos decidimos que has servido bien a la causa, pero que ha llegado el momento para que pases a otro Reino.

─ ¿De qué están hablando? ─ **Inquiría la Reina ya de rodillas.**

─Regina, te agradecemos mucho lo que has hecho, sin ti y tu deseo de venganza no habríamos logrado nada de esto, y es por esa razón que te estamos liberando.

─ ¿Liberando?

─Así es ─ **replicaba la voz mezclada** ─. Tus servicios ya no son necesarios para nosotros.

En ese momento, la Reina se puso de pie quedándose detrás de los Dinistrio, y a un lado de ambas puertas que conducían al exterior de la habitación, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos y afrontó lo que estaba por venir.

─Al menos deberían dejarme luchar por mi vida, ¿no lo creen? ─ **inquiría Regina con valentía** ─ Una pelea justa.

El Ente frente a ella comenzó a reír de forma frenética y desquiciada.

─ ¡No nos hagas reír!

Los Dinistrio le lanzaron un golpe de Magia que la mandó directo al suelo.

─A estas alturas del partido, ya deberías saber que nosotros no creemos en la justicia, y que mucho menos te devolveremos tus poderes, de ninguna manera te dejaremos escapar.

─ ¡Entonces acaben de una vez! ─ **Ordenaba Regina poniéndose nuevamente de pie.**

─La Muerte de la emblemática Reina Malvada es algo que no puede hacerse tan rápido ─ **exclamaba el Ente** ─. Nos encantaría cumplir tu último deseo, pero ¡no será así!

En ese momento, los mismos rayos púrpura con los que Regina había atacado a Emma en Storybrooke cuando todo comenzó la golpeaban a ella y la suspendían en el aire, para después dejarla caer como un saco de arena.

En el piso inferior, la armadura del Guerrero se desmoronaba, y les dejaba ver a un hombre caucásico de cabello castaño quién caía inconsciente frente suyo.

─ ¿Quién es él? ─ **Inquiría Robín corriendo hasta él.**

─Jamás lo había visto en mi vida. ─ **Reconocía la Bruja del Oeste arrodillándose al lado de Robín.**

De pronto, un par de puertas aparecieron a ambos lados y el llanto de un infante se hizo presente. Zelena le ordenó a Robín quedarse con el hombre mientras ella abría la puerta de la izquierda.

Robín miró la puerta de la derecha con inquietud, preguntándose a donde lo llevaría si la abriera. Sin más, comenzó a escuchar gritos provenientes del piso superior, eran gritos de mujer, que sólo podían pertenecer a una sola persona; Regina.

El Forajido corrió a ambas puertas principales, pero ambas seguían con los barrotes encima, así que, guiado por la desesperación, corrió a la puerta de la derecha, la abrió y subió por el estrecho pasillo cuesta arriba y llegó a la siguiente habitación.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la izquierda, Zelena brincaba por un pequeño abismo para por fin poder sostener a su hija quien estaba acostada en una cuna al final del pasillo.

─Descuida mi vida ─ **exclamaba Zelena dirigiéndose a la bebé** ─. Tus papis están aquí para rescatarte.

Ya ni siquiera se preguntó qué hacía su hija ahí si horas antes la habían visto en el Castillo de Regina, sólo se limitó a salir de la habitación volviendo a dar un brinco, cuando cerró la puerta, tanto las barras de metal de las otras dos como esas puertas desaparecieron.

─ ¡Robín! ¡La encontré! ¡Hallé a nuestra hija!

Pero Robín ya no estaba ahí. Zelena lo buscó por toda la habitación, y de pronto, la puerta por la que ambos entraron la primera vez volvía a abrirse. Sin saber que esperar, la Bruja del Oeste protegió a su hija y Emma aparecía por fin.

─ ¡Detective Landers! ─ **vociferaba Emma** ─ ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

─Ya era hora de que aparecieras ─ **espetaba Zelena** ─. Te hemos buscado por todos lados.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Zelena? ─ **Inquiría Emma cuando desapareció al detective para dejarlo en el Jolly Roger.**

─ ¿No me oíste?

Sin embargo, antes de que Emma contestara, los gritos de Regina volvieron a escucharse, y las dos abrieron la puerta contigua y comenzaron a subir por las largas escaleras.

En la quinta habitación, Regina era torturada de forma cruel, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, estaba cansada y agotada por la fuerza de los rayos, tenía que seguir resistiendo hasta que Robín apareciera, era su deber cumplir con su parte del trato, sin embargo, su cuerpo perdía fuerza y pedía un descanso. La nueva Magia de los Dinistrio la debilitó horas antes y ahora, se estaba quedando sin más.

Lo único que la mantenía en pie y firme era el deseo de ver a su querido Robín una vez más, pero no sabía cuánto más duraría así.

─Nos encantaría decirte que con este último golpe te reunirás con tu preciado ladrón, pero, tenemos que informarte que no habrá ni siquiera un Inframundo para ti, sino algo más triste y desolado que eso, un lugar a donde van las Almas que no pertenecen a ningún lugar.

Regina se mantuvo firme, con la mirada llena de odio, mientras que los Dinistrio se preparaban para el golpe final.

─Hasta pronto, Regina, fue una lástima que ni de tu hijito querido te hayas podido despedir, pero, así son las cosas ─ **exclamaba el Ente con una sonrisa malvada** ─ ¡Dile hola a la _Tierra de las Almas Perdidas_!

La Reina volvió a cerrar los ojos y extendió los brazos esperando su inminente final. Por su mente comenzaban a pasar los buenos momentos que tuvo a lo largo de su vida, aunque fuesen pocos, y por todos los rincones de su consciencia, la frase _lo siento, Robín_ , retumbaba con fuerza.

Los Dinistrio lanzaron al fin su rayo, uno de color blanco, muy diferente a los otros, aquel que le arrancaría la vida a Regina, y la posibilidad de llegar a ese lugar de luz.

De pronto, una voz en eco se escuchó a la distancia y las cosas comenzaron a pasarle en cámara lenta. Sintió un par de manos fuertes que la hacían a un lado y eso la obligó a abrir los ojos.

Para el instante en el que ambos se dieron cuenta, ella comenzaba a caer al suelo por el empujón que él le había dado para salvarle la vida. En ese momento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo ahí ocupando un lugar que no le pertenecía, sacrificándolo todo por ella, pagando el precio que no le correspondía.

Regina extendió la mano izquierda con desesperación tratando de volver a él, pero era imposible.

─ ¡ROBÍN! ─ **Chilló ella con desesperación.**

El Forajido, la miró por última vez, y se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente ante el rayo.

El impacto fue rápido, el rayo le atravesó el centro del abdomen, dejando un enorme hueco ensangrentado.

Robín bajó la vista, y cayó de espaldas ante los gritos desgarradores de Regina. Los Dinistrio sonrieron aún más y miraron la escena sin hacer ninguna intervención, mientras que la Reina se arrodillaba y ponía la cabeza de Robín en su regazo.

─Te pondrás bien… ─ **exclamaba Regina con temor mientras intentaba tapar la herida en vano** ─ Te prometo que estarás bien.

Robín movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

─A-Ambos… sabemos… que… que… no ─ **susurraba Robín tratando de jalar aire** ─. No… hay… marcha… atrás.

Regina se soltó a llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

─Cuida… a… Roland… por… mí…

La madre adoptiva de Henry sólo asintió.

─Te… estaré… vigilando… ─ **musitaba Robín más débilmente** ─ Siempre… estaré… contigo… Te… Amo…

─Y yo te amo a ti. ─ **Afirmaba Regina entre sollozos.**

En ese momento, lo inevitable sucedió. Robín cerró los ojos por última vez, su respiración cesó y ya no hubo nada más. Regina lo sintió en su corazón también. Fue como perder una parte de ella, y así lo fue, porque su Alma Gemela, aquel que había sido destinado para pasar con él el resto de su vida, se había ido, y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Zelena y Emma abrieron la puerta en ese instante y miraron a Regina llorando desconsoladamente. Las dos estaban atónitas, una porque Robín había muerto, y la otra porque momentos antes estaba vivo.

Antes de que alguna dijera algo, la cosa más extraña que nunca vieron sucedió, y del cuerpo de Robín emanaban unas esporas de luz azul que se elevaban y desaparecían en el aire.

La Bruja del Oeste se acercó un poco a su hermana y miró al Ente con desprecio después de lo que había pasado, pero Emma, era otra historia.

─ ¿Robín… estaba… vivo?

La pregunta era más para sí misma que para que Regina la respondiera, sin embargo, los Dinistrio sí la escucharon.

─Siempre lo estuvo, Salvadora, pero hicimos tan buen trabajo que nadie lo notó ─ **respondían los Dinistrio** ─. Pero, ¿quieres saber la mejor parte de la historia?

Emma los escuchaba pero no respondió mientras daba pasos hacía Regina y Zelena.

─Regina lo sabía.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ **Explotaba Emma mirando a la Reina con rabia.**

─ ¡No los escuches, Emma! ─ **pedía Regina alzando la cabeza** ─ ¡Están mintiendo!

─Lo que te decimos es verdad, ella lo supo desde hace nueve días, tiempo suficiente en el que pudo haber hecho algo, ¿no lo crees, Emma Swan? ─ **inquirían los Dinistrio** ─ Dinos, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? ¿Habrías dejado que la Familia pereciera? No, tú habrías luchado con uñas y dientes para impedirnos entrar en tu mente, y Regina no lo hizo, no hizo nada de eso, y henos aquí, todos pagando las consecuencias de su estupidez.

Emma estaba confundida, siempre defendió a Regina y ahora, no sabía cómo procesar esa nueva información.

─ ¿Puedes creer que después de lo que te hizo todavía se considera tu _amiga_? ─ **Continuaban los Dinistrio.**

─ ¡Cállense! ─ **Gritaba Regina con más fuerza.**

─En el fondo sabes que tenemos razón, Salvadora, porque también sabes que ella, _sí_ quiso hacer lo que hizo ─ **exclamaba el Ente fusionado por última vez** ─. En fin, te dejaremos sopesando esta nueva información, y te estaremos esperando allá arriba, cuando estés lista.

Los Dinistrio desaparecieron en una nube de humo violeta.

─ ¡Emma, nada de lo que dijeron es cierto!

─ ¿Sabías qué Robín estaba vivo? ─ **Exigía saber Emma muy enfadada.**

─ ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

─ ¿¡LO SABÍAS SÍ O NO?!

─ ¡SÍ! ¡LO SUPE DESDE HACE NUEVE DÍAS!

─ ¿¡Y no hiciste nada?! ─ **proseguía Emma** ─ ¿¡No hiciste nada para detenerlos de lo que estaban haciendo?!

─ ¡Luché con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Y cuando vi que las cosas empeoraban lo mandé a buscarte!

─Regina yo te conozco, y sé que no luchaste con todo lo que tienes, ¿sabes por qué? Porque muy en el fondo, querías hacer esto. ─ **Rebatía Emma más enojada que nunca.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **inquiría Regina** ─ ¿Vas a dejar que esos dos te envenenen la mente?

─Tú estarías dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por cumplir lo que deseas, por eso mataste a tu propio padre y me condenaste a crecer sin mis padres, y ahora, casi treinta años después lo volviste a hacer.

─ ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

─ ¡Yo habría muerto antes que esos malnacidos tocaran a la Familia!

─ ¡Claro! ¡Lo dice la que usó la Oscuridad para salvar a Garfio y nos borró la memoria haciéndonos creer que todo era nuestra culpa!

─ ¡Yo aprendí esa lección! ─ **espetaba Emma acercándose a Regina que aún sostenía la cabeza de Robín en su regazo** ─ Pero veo que tú no.

En ese momento, Emma alzó la vista y la dirigió a Zelena.

─ ¿Puedes usar tus poderes?

─Sí.

─Bien, porque quiero que te los lleves de aquí ─ **replicaba Emma señalando a Regina y a Robín** ─, y mantén alejados a mis padres de este lugar.

─Emma detente ─ **pedía Regina** ─, sabes lo que te pasará si te enfrentas a ellos.

─ ¡Ah! ¿Ahora ya te preocupa lo que me pasa? ─ **indagaba Emma todavía enfadada** ─ Lo único que te debe de interesar es que a partir de este momento, tú, Killian y mis padres se harán cargo de cuidar a Henry, claro, si no te molesta compartir.

La Salvadora se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta que conducía a su destino.

─Zelena, ya sabes qué hacer.

Tras decir esto, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

─ ¿Qué demonios es lo que le pasará? ─ **Preguntaba Zelena cuando Regina abrazó más el cuerpo de Robín.**

─Después te explico, vámonos.

Zelena meció a la niña que había comenzado a llorar y todos ellos salieron de la Torre, apareciendo frente a los Héroes, quienes acababan de terminar por fin con el regimiento.


	14. El Doble Precio

**XIV**

 **Duplex Pretium**

* * *

 **Montaña de Plata**

Mientras Emma subía las escaleras de la Torre de los Dinistrio para la batalla final, Mulán yacía en medio de una fría y encharcada cueva dentro de la Montaña de Plata.

El clima fue lo que la devolvió poco a poco a la realidad. Movió lentamente su cabeza a ambos lados y apretó los ojos aun cerrados tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, sus pensamientos parecían una nube gris, como si hubiesen hecho algo para borrarlos.

Mulán sintió el agua mojándole una de sus mejillas y en ese instante volvió a abrir los ojos. Miró hacia arriba y sólo encontró oscuridad en un techo que parecía no tener fin. Regresó la vista a ambos lados, no había nada a su alrededor, y en los muros de piedra no existía una salida próxima, además, todo estaba alumbrado por dos pequeñas antorchas rojas muy alejadas de ella.

La Guerrera tenía frente a sus ojos una larguísima columna de piedra que llegaba hasta la parte superior en la que también había un estrado aterrador hecho de lo que parecían huesos humanos y con dos largas velas negras gastadas a los lados.

─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─ **Musitaba Mulán dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.**

Al darse la vuelta al fin, escuchó que algo caía en el agua a su alrededor, seguido de eso intentó mover ambas manos pero al mismo tiempo el tintineó de una cadena de acero llamó su atención. Intentó levantar su mano derecha, sin embargo, descubrió que la cadena provenía de unos grilletes oscuros bien sujetos en sus muñecas.

Volvió a mirar a ambos lados buscando algo que la ayudara a liberarse, pero no había nada más que agua y unos cuantos huesos a la distancia, así que, como pudo se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde la cadena le permitía.

─ ¿Hay alguien aquí?─ **Exclamaba Mulán obteniendo el eco como única respuesta.**

No había nadie, ni tampoco recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar y entre más tiempo pasaba ahí, más extrañas le parecían las cosas, todo era bastante sospechoso.

Pero luego de un rato un chispazo le hizo darse cuenta de algo de suma importancia; Azoka no estaba.

En ese momento una ola de desesperación le invadió el cuerpo entero, no era normal que ella no estuviera en el mismo lugar y más con una herida que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo a cada segundo, se suponía que debía protegerla, y estaba fallando.

─ ¡Azoka!─ **vociferaba Mulán comenzando a jalar la cadena con sus manos** ─ ¡Azoka!

Por más que gritaba, no había respuesta de la chica de la Tierra sin Magia, todo lo que escuchaba era el eco interminable que le provocaba más terror con el pasar del tiempo.

Comenzó a sentir más desesperación, pero ¿por qué? Nunca le había sucedido algo como esto, por lo regular era buena ocultando sus sentimientos, sin embargo esta vez no podía hacerlo, era una sensación de ansiedad incontrolable la que brotaba por cada poro de su piel y simplemente no podía detenerlo.

Siguió jalando, tratando de arrancarla del suelo, pero, su estado de desesperación no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

De pronto, escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la parte superior donde estaban los huecos y sin que ella pudiera siquiera notarlo, una ráfaga de viento le pasó por detrás, y algo parecido a una fría y filosa navaja le rompía la armadura, y le arañaba la espalda.

El grito desgarrador de la Guerrera retumbó por todo el recinto, repitiéndose de forma casi infinita mientras ella se hincaba por el dolor. Mientras tanto, en la parte superior, un individuo recuperaba su forma humana frente al estrado de huesos en medio del humo más rojo que alguna vez haya existido.

─ ¿Sabes? ─ **inquiría el hombre mientras Mulán trataba de soportar el dolor** ─ El fabricante de esa armadura debió decirte que ese material no te protege de las garras de un Dragón.

─Tú… no… eres… un… Dragón real. ─ **Mascullaba Mulán con una expresión de inocultable dolor.**

─Pero te causé el mismo dolor que si lo fuera. Descuida, ya pasará, no exactamente en cuanto tiempo, pero pasará.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─ **Inquiría la Guerrera reincorporándose.**

─Nuestro hogar.

─ ¿Hogar de quiénes?

─Mío y de cada uno de mis hermanos ─ **replicaba el hombre de túnica negra extendiendo sus brazos** ─, hogar de todos los miembros de la Hermandad del Fuego.

Al escucharlo, Mulán supo exactamente en donde se encontraba.

─ ¿Esta es la Montaña de Plata?

─En efecto.

─ ¿Qué hago aquí?

─No mucho, sólo que, no solemos recibir visitas, y ver a extraños caminando por el Valle Rocoso nos causa bastante inquietud, así que te hemos traído para charlar. ─ **Contestaba el hombre poniendo ambas manos en el estrado.**

─Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con personas como tú. ─ **Afirmaba Mulán con firmeza.**

─Yo diría que sí, a menos que no quieras volver a ver a tu amiga.

La preocupación por Azoka volvió a ella como una ráfaga, el ataque de hace unos momentos la había hecho olvidarse por completo de ella, pero ahora necesitaba respuestas sobre su paradero.

─ ¿¡Qué le hiciste?! ─ **Bramaba Mulán con furia.**

─ ¿Yo? Yo no le hice nada, sólo la tengo cautiva en un lugar en esta enorme Montaña, en donde el _Veneno del Fuego Frío_ hace su trabajo sin interrupciones.

─ ¿¡Dónde está?! ─ **Exigía saber Mulán.**

─No estoy obligado a contarte, pero esto es lo que haremos ─ **exclamaba el hombre desde lo alto** ─. Tú y yo tendremos esa charla que te mencioné al principio, y, si lo que escucho de tu boca me parece convincente, te liberaré para que vayas a buscarla.

─ ¿Y qué pasa si no te gusta lo que oyes? ─ **Indagaba Mulán con precaución.**

─Si detecto que lo dices es mentira, yo mismo me encargaré de despedazarla frente a tus ojos, y después te mataré a ti. ─ **Replicaba el hombre con voz amenazante.**

Mulán lo miró fijamente mientras evaluaba su situación, no tenía muchas opciones y estaba herida, sabía que esta era la única forma de hallar a Azoka antes de que el Veneno siguiera su curso.

─De acuerdo, haré lo que digas.

El hombre sonrió malévolamente, se apartó del estrado y volvió a alzar los brazos.

─Comencemos entonces.

* * *

 **Torre de los Dinistrio**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

─ ¡Tenemos que entrar a esa Torre! ─ **Espetaba Charming golpeando su palma izquierda con su puño derecho lleno de rabia.**

─Ella dijo que podía hacerlo. ─ **Respondía Snow frente a él.**

─Y también que no se tardaría.

─David sabes que también quisiera ir corriendo con el riesgo de caer al vacío cuando ese endeble puente colapse, pero debemos confiar en que Emma cumplirá su palabra y saldrá de ahí con Killian para irnos de aquí.

─ ¿Y qué pasará después? ─ **intervenía Henry mientras Bella terminaba de vendarle el brazo** ─ ¿Qué pasará luego de huir de vuelta al Jolly?

─No lo sé, tal vez, encontrar la manera de volver a Storybrooke. ─ **Replicaba Bella.**

─ ¿Y mi mamá? ─ **volvía a preguntar el Autor levantándose del césped** ─ ¿Qué pasará con ella si Emma no puede salvarla?

Los Charming y Ruby se miraron preocupados, los tres con los brazos cruzados y sin haber contemplado la pequeña posibilidad de que para Regina ya fuese demasiado tarde.

─No tenemos opción, Snow ─ **exclamaba Ruby bajando los brazos** ─, tenemos que entrar a buscar a Regina.

Pero antes de que la madre de Emma objetara lo contrario, a lo lejos alcanzaron a escuchar el llanto de un bebé, y en ese momento, todos se pusieron en marcha adentrándose en el Bosque otra vez y alejándose del verdadero campo de batalla.

─Sabes que no tenía opción, Regina. ─ **Exclamaba Zelena hincándose al lado de una inconsolable Regina y con la niña aún en brazos.**

La madre de Henry no respondió.

─Él habría hecho todo para salvarte. No permitiría que nada te pasara.

─ ¡Debió salvarse él! ─ **chillaba Regina abrazando el cuerpo de Robín con más fuerza** ─ ¡Yo ya no tenía salida!

─Su objetivo siempre fue salvarte, él lo dejó todo por ti, para que tú vivieras a salvo ─ **continuaba la Bruja del Oeste aun tratando de calmarla** ─. Robín tomó su decisión, él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que fueses libre, yo sólo fui un medio para ese fin.

─ ¡Ocupó un lugar que no le correspondía! ─ **continuaba la antigua Alcaldesa haciendo que sus gritos se escucharan por todo el Bosque** ─ ¡Él no merecía esto! ¡Todo es culpa mía!

─Eso no es cierto, la culpa es de los Dinistrio. ─ **Rebatía Zelena una última vez.**

─ ¡Todo es mi culpa! ─ **Repetía Regina sin voltear a verla.**

Los gritos de Regina resonaban por todo lo largo y ancho del Bosque hasta llegar a oídos de Henry. En ese momento, el autor apresuró el paso, y al llegar a un pequeño claro, se topó con aquella escena inusual, quedándose inmóvil y estupefacto a la orilla de los árboles dándole tiempo a los de más de llegar.

─ ¿Ma…Mamá? ─ **Musitaba Henry cuando Snow estaba por llegar hasta él.**

Regina alcanzó a escuchar la débil e incrédula voz de su hijo, alzó la cabeza automáticamente y dirigió la mirada a él.

Por un mísero instante olvidó lo que había ocurrido y se enfocó en Henry, a quien no había visto por sí misma desde hace horas, pero aun estando frente a él lo sentía distante y lejano cuando estaba bajo el control de los Dinistrio, sin embargo, ese instante se esfumó y regresó a su realidad, la realidad donde Robín ya no estaba y su cuerpo yacía todavía a su lado.

─ ¿Eres libre? ─ **proseguía Henry con una mezcla de confusión y felicidad** ─ ¿Eres tú otra vez?

Regina volvió a mirar a Robín y asintió.

El autor olvidó todo y por la emoción no le tomó importancia a la escena completa, lo único que veían sus ojos en ese momento era a su madre, así que, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Regina no opuso resistencia y de inmediato le correspondió porque lo necesitaba más a él que a Zelena, Henry era uno de los pocos que lograban calmarla, y este era el momento adecuado para dejarlo hacerlo.

─ ¿Regina? ─ **Inquiría Snow con sorpresa mirando a las hermanas Mills.**

─ ¿Quién es él? ─ **Preguntaba David señalando el cuerpo de Robín.**

─ ¡Es Robín! ─ **Afirmaba Bella llegando a la escena junto con Ruby.**

─ ¿¡QUÉ?! ─ **Inquirían los tres al unísono.**

Henry abrió los ojos de inmediato y se separó de su madre para ver la triste verdad, de pronto se puso de pie y jaló a su madre, apartándola de Robín.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ **Pedía saber Snow.**

─Los Dinistrio iban a matarme ─ **respondía Regina con dolor** ─, él sólo se aseguró de que no fuera así.

─Un momento ─ **exclamaba Ruby** ─. ¿Cómo es que Robín llegó hasta aquí?

─Esa es una larga historia que les contaremos pronto. ─ **Intervenía Zelena.**

─ ¿Tú sabías que estaba vivo? ─ **Continuaba David muy confundido mirando fijamente a Regina.**

─Sí. ─ **Respondía la Reina bajando la mirada.**

─ ¿Y no hiciste nada para detener esta locura cuando lo supiste? ─ **Agregaba Bella?**

─Eso forma parte de esa larga historia que les contaremos luego ─ **respingaba Zelena captando su atención** ─. Ahora no es el momento de interrogar o de acusar a mi hermana puesto que todos fuimos víctimas de ese par de parásitos de los Dinistrio.

─Zelena tiene razón ─ **intervenía Snow** ─, este no es el momento de buscar culpables, en lugar de eso, debemos planear nuestra estrategia para ayudar a Emma allá arriba.

─No, ustedes no pueden ir allá arriba. ─ **Replicaba Zelena.**

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ **Indagaba Henry.**

─En primer lugar ─ **exclamaba Regina tomando aire** ─, porque si ustedes saben lo de la Profecía, tienen perfectamente claro que ni uniendo nuestras fuerzas como lo hicimos con Hades en el Inframundo va a funcionar, lamento decirles que Emma es la única que puede vencerlos.

─La ayudaremos a rescatar a Garfio para que todos nos vayamos de aquí. ─ **Aseveraba David.**

─ ¿Irnos? ¿Adónde? ─ **indagaba Regina con desesperación** ─ ¿A Nunca Jamás? ¿A lo que queda de Storybrooke? ¿No se han dado cuenta que mientras esos dos sigan libres nadie estará a salvo? Nuestra única esperanza para sobrevivir es que Emma pueda detenerlos aunque pague el precio.

─Yo no voy a dejar que mi hija pierda su existencia por un par de payasos ─ **espetaba David dándose la vuelta** ─. Voy a ayudarla sin importar lo que ocurra.

─Tienen el Cristal del Olimpo. ─ **Exclamaba Regina abrazando a Henry.**

Al pronunciar esas palabras, todos la miraron pidiendo explicaciones.

─No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero lograron entrar al Inframundo y lo tomaron de la sala de Hades, ahora esos dos están fusionados con él, y podrían quitarles la vida de la misma manera que lo hicieron con Robin. ─ **Pronunciaba Regina con voz temblorosa señalando al cadáver una vez más.**

─ ¿Por qué harían algo así? ─ **Inquiría Henry.**

─ ¿Acaso piensan que podrán acabar con Emma de esa manera? ─ **Preguntaba Bella.**

─Es lo que ellos creen, pero no están seguros ─ **seguía la Reina** ─. Piensan que usándolo lograrán matarla y evitar el Precio.

─La Bruja dijo que nada lo podría evitar ─ **intervenía Ruby** ─, era su destino. Por eso Emma no quería hacerlo, porque sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

─No me importa lo que una estúpida Profecía diga, ni mucho menos que esos Dinistrio tengan algo con lo que pueden acabarnos en segundos, estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo, e iré a proteger a mi hija. ─ **Afirmaba Snow con firmeza.**

Snow, Charming, Bella y Henry se dieron la vuelta tras esa declaración y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la Torre, pero, de un momento a otro Zelena creó un campo de fuerza a su alrededor que les impidió salir del Bosque.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ─ **Exigía saber David al verse atrapado.**

─Lo lamento, pero Emma no los quiere con ella, y me pidió que los mantuviera alejados. ─ **Explicaba la Bruja con una mano levantada.**

─No puedes privarnos de esto ─ **imploraba Snow** ─ Ruby, ¡haz algo!

─Emma no quiere que estén ahí, no quiere que salgan heridos y que se vuelvan a arriesgar ─ **respondía Caperucita** ─. Ella saldrá con Garfio en unos minutos, nos iremos todos, y una vez que la situación se enfríe, sé que todos pensaremos en un plan para encerrarlos como Hades hizo años atrás. Confíen en Emma, sé de corazón que escapará de esa Torre pronto y sin ningún rasguño.

Todos la miraban confundidos.

─La hemos visto combatir a muchos enemigos, ha enfrentado a la muerte más de una vez y siempre salió victoriosa, así que yo dudo que esta vez no sea la excepción ─ **continuaba Ruby con voz esperanzada** ─, hay que confiar en ella.

Todos guardaron silencio y se resignaron a no pelear sin más remedio.

─Espero que tengas razón. ─ **Exclamaba David.**

Mientras el ambiente en el Bosque comenzaba a llenarse de desesperación e incertidumbre, en la última habitación de la Torre Oscura, los Dinistrio se preparaban para su jugada final.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, sellaron la habitación por completo y liberaron a Killian del Cristal en el que lo mantenían cautivo. El Capitán cayó al suelo de rodillas, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse o escapar, los hermanos fusionados lo _pegaron_ al piso.

─ ¿Ahora qué se supone que van a hacer? ─ **Inquiría Garfio mientras ellos se alejaban.**

─Lamentamos informarte que tu amada viene a nuestro encuentro. ─ **Exclamaban los hermanos al unísono.**

─ ¿Por qué están tan emocionados por esto? ─ **inquiría el Capitán confundido** ─ Ustedes tendrán el mismo destino que ella si luchan.

─Deberías estar más preocupado por ella que por nosotros ─ **respondía el Ente** ─. Pareciera como si te diera igual que ella esté a punto de enfrentar su destino.

─Mi sentir es algo que a ustedes dos no les debe interesar, así que mejor respondan mi pregunta. ─ **Replicaba Killian de forma agresiva.**

─ ¿O qué? ¿Vas a arrojar tu Garfio lo más lejos que puedas? ─ **indagaban los hermanos** ─ Déjate de hacer el payaso porque tú no tienes poder aquí.

─La Profecía dice que uno no puede existir sin el otro, lo que significa que si ella se va ─ **proseguía Garfio sin importarle lo que los Dinistrio dijeron y comenzando a razonarlo todo** ─, ustedes también. Entonces, ¡¿Por qué están tan confiados!?

Los Dinistrio rieron malévolamente y se acercaron a él de forma amenazante.

─Porque, encontramos una forma de evitar la profecía.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **cuestionaba Garfio con una expresión de terror** ─ Eso es imposible, nada podía detenerla.

─Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo, hasta que un nuevo juguete cayó en nuestras manos, uno que nos dejará aquí por un buen rato, sin ningún rasguño.

─No. ¡Mienten!

─Acabaremos con la vida de tu preciosa Salvadora de una vez por todas, ¿y sabes cuál es la parte más triste de todo esto? ─ **inquirían los hermanos** ─ Que no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, las risas fusionadas de Shaitan y Abaddon se escucharon por toda la habitación, provocando un eco aterrador. Killian por su parte, se llenaba de más preocupación que antes por Emma. Antes de esta declaración temía que su Amor se enfrentara y desapareciera con los hermanos, pero ahora, el miedo lo abordaba al saber que los Dinistrio podrían matarla en cualquier segundo tras cruzar esa enorme puerta.

─Aunque, sí podrás hacer algo ahora que estás fuera de ese feo Cristal. ─Añadían los Dinistrio.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Quieres saber por qué te liberamos?

─Me muero de ganas por saberlo. ─ **Respondía Garfio sarcásticamente.**

─ ¡Vaya! Otro sarcástico. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te pareces mucho a Regina?

─ ¿Para qué demonios me sacaron del Cristal? ─ **Inquiría Killian sin contestar la pregunta.**

─Para una simple y sencilla labor, Capitán ─ **respondían los Dinistrio** ─ Tú nos ayudarás a realizar algo muy importante.

─ ¡Ya déjense de juegos y díganlo de una maldita vez!

─Capitán Garfio ─ **exclamaba el Ente chasqueando los dedos para atarlo a las paredes con cadenas de plata** ─, tú nos ayudarás a llevar a la Salvadora, hacia la senda de la perdición.

Killian miró a ambos lados y usó su fuerza para jalar las cadenas, sin éxito alguno. De pronto, volvió la vista al frente y encontró al Ente formado por los Dinistrio convirtiéndose en una masa púrpura y gelatinosa que tomó posesión de su cuerpo antes de que se diera cuenta.

Mientras eso sucedía en la habitación final, en la parte inferior, Emma continuaba subiendo las largas escaleras en espiral corriendo con más ímpetu con tal de llegar lo más pronto posible hasta donde los Dinistrio mantenían cautivo a su Pirata.

Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas mientras ascendía hasta la parte más alta de la torre de los Hermanos de la Destrucción. Por un lado, se sentía mal por haber tratado a Regina de esa forma, sabía que en el fondo no se lo merecía, pero después recordaba que de cierto modo sí quiso hacer todo eso y volvía a enfurecerse. Y por el otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en Killian y en la estrategia que usaría para que ambos salieran de ahí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Al continuar su ascenso comenzó a escuchar música proveniente de un gran órgano en la parte superior. El sonido la hizo detenerse un momento, y ahora sólo pensaba en que aquella melodía la hacía sentirse cada vez más dentro de algún maldito videojuego de su infancia. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar ese último pensamiento y volvió a emprender su camino hasta la última habitación de la Torre, y conforme subía, la música aumentaba más de nivel, cosa que comenzaba a hacerla entrar en ansiedad, así que corrió más aprisa y no se detuvo hasta que tuvo la puerta de metal frente a ella.

Antes de siquiera tocarla, la puerta se alzó y la dejó pasar al interior. Cuando por fin entró por completo, volvió a cerrarse.

Emma le echó un vistazo a la habitación, buscando otra salida. Miró al techo, a los lados y al frente, pero todo lo que la rodeaba era sólo oscuridad, y en el ambiente sólo se escuchaba la melodía más clara y escalofriante que antes.

─Muy bien, Hermanos Dinistrio. Aquí estoy, lista para lo que se avecina ─ **exclamaba la Salvadora mirando a su alrededor** ─. Regina está fuera de su poder ahora, y mi Familia está a salvo, así que dejen libre a Killian, y acabemos con todo esto, sólo ustedes y yo, como siempre debió haber sido. ¡Déjense de juegos! ¡Y de ese estúpida música! ¡Aparezcan de una vez!

De repente, las antorchas de las paredes se encendieron mostrando frente a ella el órgano gigante que emitía la música y a una persona que no pensó ver fuera de su prisión.

─No puede ser, ¿Killian? ─ **indagaba Emma dando comenzando a correr** ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y desde cuándo sabes tocar esta cosa?

La música se detuvo y el Capitán comenzó a hablar.

─Te sorprendería lo útil que a veces suele ser este pequeño y frío pedazo de metal, Salvadora. ─ **Exclamaba la voz de Garfio mezclada con la de los Dinistrio.**

Al escucharlo, se detuvo en seco y miró a su Capitán con desconcierto.

Shaitan y Abaddon hicieron que Killian se diera vuelta para quedar enfrente de Emma, sólo para que esta viera que los ojos de su Amor brillaban de la misma manera que los de Regina horas antes.

─Malditos desgraciados ─ **mascullaba Emma apretando los puños de rabia** ─. ¡Déjenlo ir!

─ ¿Qué sucede, Salvadora? ─ **preguntaban los Dinistrio haciendo que Garfio extendiera los brazos a los lados** ─ ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

─ ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ─ **exigía saber la Salvadora mirándolos con rabia** ─ Acabo de decirles que sin juegos.

─Que tú lo hayas _ordenado_ , no quiere decir que estemos de acuerdo. ─ **Protestaban los Dinistrio.**

─Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

─Te equivocas, _Emma_ ─ **replicaban los hermanos de forma despectiva** ─. Tu Pirata tiene que ver en todo esto.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Cuando Rumplestiltskin nos habló de la Profecía que Hades convenientemente puso sobre nosotros tres, nos pusimos a pensar en cómo acabaríamos contigo, una vez que lo hiciéramos con él ─ **respondían Shaitan y Abaddon** ─. Planeamos tantas formas de destruirte, las cuales siempre terminaban en fracaso, pero, aquel día cuando ese fiambre olor a Bosque se le propuso a tu querida amiga, dimos con la mejor alternativa, y esa fue la que ya conoces; obligarla a matarte.

Emma no dijo nada, pero su expresión dejaba ver su creciente furia.

─Los observamos a todos ustedes por semanas, y creímos que no te atreverías a lastimarla si se ponía en tu contra, y sobre todo cuando tú pensaras que había sido tu culpa, ese fue nuestro tremendo error ─ **proseguían los Dinistrio** ─, agregándole a eso, ese toque de misericordia que brotó en ella, y el que te tiene aún con vida.

─ ¿A qué diablos viene todo esto?

─A que por fin encontramos a un candidato perfecto para eliminarte ─ **exclamaban los Dinistrio con seguridad** ─. Y lo tienes frente a ti.

La Salvadora abrió los ojos con asombro y miró a Garfio de pies a cabeza, comprendiendo lo que ellos acababan de decir.

─No puede ser, ¿por qué? ─ **Musitaba ella.**

─Porque, sabemos que a él no lo vas a atacar.

Emma no iba a lastimar el cuerpo de Killian, eso lo tenía perfectamente claro, pero ahora debía encontrar una manera de hacerlo reaccionar y liberarlo de esos monstruos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras ella deliberaba sobre su siguiente movimiento, los Dinistrio expulsaron un choque de poder a través de la mano derecha de Killian que la mandó a volar hasta chocar con la puerta ahora sellada.

─Dinos, Salvadora, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ─ **Preguntaban ellos avanzando peligrosamente hasta ella.**

─Killian, sé que estás ahí dentro, y que puedes oírme ─ **exclamaba Emma poniéndose lentamente de pie** ─. Eres más fuerte que ellos, ¡libérate de su control!

─ ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! ¡Él está muy lejos de tu alcance! ─ **Afirmaban los Dinistrio lanzándole un rayo púrpura.**

La Salvadora esquivó el ataque y saltó a su derecha, para caer rodando unos metros más adelante.

─ ¡No pelearé contigo, Killian! ¡¿Me oyes?! ─ **continuaba Emma levantándose** ─ No voy a lastimarte.

─ ¡Respuesta incorrecta! ─ **Replicaban los hermanos lanzando otro rayo púrpura.**

Emma conocía esos rayos a la perfección y sabía lo que le provocaban, y esa era una sensación que no quería volver a experimentar, por eso volvió a esquivarlo.

Cada que ella rodaba por el suelo, los rayos que trataban de dañarla se impactaban en los muros y rebotaban por la habitación hasta desaparecer. Viendo que esa estrategia no les iba a funcionar otra vez, usaron sus poderes para que Garfio se acercara rápidamente cuando Emma se ponía de pie una vez más, y la empujara al golpearla en el estómago con su pie.

─Parece ser que la primera vez tuvimos suerte contigo ─ **pronunciaban los Dinistrio acercándose a ella mientras seguía en el suelo** ─, los ataques a larga distancia no sirven, pero, ¿qué tal si probamos algo más cercano?

En ese instante, ellos le ordenaron a Killian que desenvainara su Alfanje y atacara a Emma. Ella vio la punta de la espada aproximándose velozmente a su pecho, y en un rápido giro se quitó de ahí, provocando que el sable se incrustara en el suelo.

Volvió a ponerse de pie sólo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar ante el ataque de los hermanos. Alzó la vista y el filo de la hoja estaba por alcanzarla, pero para su fortuna, logró sacar su Espada para detenerlos.

─ ¿No dijiste que no dañarías a tu preciado Pirata?

─No voy a lastimarlo, pero eso no significa que no me defienda. ─ **Aseveraba Emma con decisión.**

Por varios minutos que parecieron horas, ninguno se movió analizando los movimientos del otro, pensando en lo que estaría por suceder. Emma estaba más que consciente que no heriría el cuerpo de Killian por ningún motivo, y que debía desarmarlo antes de que pasara otra cosa, pero todavía no encontraba modo para liberarlo.

Por su parte, los Dinistrio planeaban usar una estrategia bastante ofensiva, para ello, leyeron la mente de Garfio y descubrieron los movimientos que él le había enseñado a Emma y que podrían aprovechar. Una vez que analizaron la información, la batalla comenzó.

Shaitan y Abaddon movieron el brazo izquierdo del Capitán haciendo que el Garfio se dirigiera peligrosamente al costado derecho de Emma, ella se percató de esa maniobra y movió su mano para sujetar el Garfio antes de que la punta tocara su piel. El Killian poseído aprovechó esa oportunidad y le propinó una patada en el estómago.

El golpe la hizo soltar la Espada y el Garfio al mismo tiempo, para después poner ambas manos sobre su abdomen mientras caía de rodillas y trataba de soportar el dolor. Los Dinistrio no la dejaron descansar, porque cuando cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados, volvieron a empujarla con su Magia haciendo que se estrellara con la pared otra vez.

─ ¿Sigues con la idea de no querer atacar?

Emma no respondió, todavía no se recuperaba de los golpes, y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa los hermanos le lanzaron otro rayo que sí cumplió su cometido, haciendo que la Salvadora recordara la desagradable sensación de la Magia oscura corriendo por sus venas junto con choques eléctricos. Estaba más que claro que no peleaba contra su Killian, pero no podía hacerle daño, y, sabiendo de antemano que esos dos tenían la habilidad de leer la mente de Garfio, no podía usar las técnicas que él le había enseñado en el pasado. Tampoco tenía el escudo con ella más, así que no le serviría de nada aplicar lo nuevo que su padre le había enseñado, sin embargo, en ese momento recordó lo poco que Mulán y su madre le enseñaron años atrás.

Se levantó con un solo movimiento, usó sus poderes para llamar a su Espada, y con ella en la mano desvió el rayo púrpura y corrió para estar más cerca de ellos y sin más remedio, comenzó a atacarlos. Mulán y Snow le dijeron que mientras menos posibilidades le diera a su oponente, más era su oportunidad de cansarlo en poco tiempo.

Así transcurrió una lucha en la que Emma evitaba tener contacto físico con él, y mantenía su mano derecha ocupada para que no pudieran atacarla otra vez. Ambos luchaban sin parar, dando muestra de sus habilidades con la Espada, moviéndose por el lugar de forma tan singular como si se tratase de una extraña danza. Cada que él lograba golpearla, ella giraba hacia atrás y se reincorporaba para evitar el rayo y continuar con su estrategia, cosa que molestaba a cada minuto a los Dinistrio al no permitirles usar otras alternativas en su contra. Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando Emma se descuidó y en un giro lograron cortarle el costado derecho.

La Salvadora se detuvo en ese mismo instante, bajó la Espada y llevó su mano izquierda hasta la herida, y al cerrar los ojos, Killian la tomó por el cuello y la arrojó de nuevo contra la pared.

─Ya fue suficiente, ¿no lo crees? ─ **Inquirían los Dinistrio acercándose a ella.**

Emma les respondió dándole una patada a Killian que lo derribó de inmediato. Con Garfio en el suelo, la Salvadora se levantó y se puso sobre él para evitar que se moviera.

─ ¡Sé que estás ahí, Killian! ¡No me rendiré hasta que me escuches! ¡Eres más fuerte que ellos! ¡No dejes que te hagan esto! ─ **Suplicaba Emma con una mezcla de dolor y desesperación.**

Los Dinistrio usaron las piernas de Killian para mandarla a volar y hacer que cayera frente a ellos, Emma se quedó inmóvil por el golpe seco que recibió y sus enemigos se preparaban para atacarla una vez más.

─Por más veces que te lo decimos no lo logras comprender, él no te escucha.

Killian extendió el brazo y los rayos púrpuras salieron de cada uno de sus dedos directo a la Salvadora. Cuando la descarga reapareció, inconscientemente volvió a recordar aquella batalla con Regina y lo indefensa que se sentía, porque esta vez, volvía a experimentar algo así. Por más poder que tuviera, se había empecinado en no lastimar a Garfio, porque, si algo le pasaba no tendría el tiempo suficiente para curarlo y huir de ahí en una pieza, ella ya tenía una herida sangrante y no podría con una o más que le dejara a él.

Mientras yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y sin posibilidad de hacerse a un lado, Shaitan y Abaddon incrementaron la fuerza de su poder hasta el punto en que volvían a levantarla en el aire. Para ese momento, el dolor era tan incontrolable que no le quedó otra opción que comenzar a gritar, cosa que complacía a los hermanos.

─ ¡Killian! ¡Por favor! ─ **chillaba Emma** ─ ¡Despierta! ¡Te necesito!

─ ¡Él no hará nada! ¡Ninguna de tus palabras lo harán reaccionar, Salvadora! ─ **replicaban los Dinistrio** ─ ¡Nuestro control es más grande que tu _amor_!

Tras esa declaración, los hermanos cesaron el ataque y llamaron al Alfanje del Capitán con sus poderes, mientras tanto, Emma se daba cuenta de un punto importante que Shaitan y Abaddon acababan de tocar; el Amor. Ellos mentían, no eran más fuertes que el Amor Verdadero, tenía una ventaja, y viendo ya que las palabras no funcionarían, tendría que comenzar a actuar.

El dolor y los rayos la hacían temblar incontrolablemente en el suelo, pero, pudo darse la vuelta justo en el momento en que ellos estaban encima suyo. Con una sonrisa extraña, Killian se agachó, le puso el filo de la Espada en el cuello, atrapó su muñeca derecha con el Garfio y le aplastó la mano izquierda con su rodilla.

─ ¿Qué harás ahora? ─ **Inquirían los hermanos.**

─Muy bien, Killian ─ **exclamaba Emma ignorando por completo a los Dinistrio e intentando zafar su mano izquierda** ─ Tú siempre has sido un hombre de hechos, y no de palabras, así que no me dejas otra opción.

En un descuido, Emma zafó su mano izquierda y en un rápido movimiento golpeó la muñeca de Garfio y se quitó la Espada de encima, no sin antes hacerse un pequeño corte en el mentón, sin embargo, no dejó que el dolor o la sangre la detuvieran, tomó la nuca de Killian y lo jaló hacia ella para juntar sus labios y crear así su salvación; un beso de Amor Verdadero.

La onda expansiva multicolor apareció y el ente salió disparado del cuerpo de Killian. El beso continuó, y cuando él soltó la mano derecha de Emma ella aprovechó el daño que la Magia de luz había hecho en ellos y usó sus poderes para crear unas cintas de luz que los mantenían apresados.

─Emma… ─ **susurraba Garfio cuando se separaron** ─ ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados.

─Traté de librarme de ellos, pero son muy fuertes, de verdad lo lamento.

─Killian escúchame, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Amor?

─Hay que salir de aquí, pero debemos distraerlos, así que tú irás delante de mí, un piso delante de mí en realidad, ¿de acuerdo?

─No, no te dejaré atrás. ─ **Protestaba Killian.**

─Sólo será un piso, y una vez que estemos fuera de esta Torre, nos reuniremos con los demás y volveremos al Jolly, juntos encontraremos la manera de enfrentarnos a ellos, sin la Profecía.

─Entonces usemos tus poderes y salgamos de aquí los dos juntos. ─ **Proponía Garfio sin quitársele de encima.**

La Salvadora asintió, y movió la mano izquierda, sin embargo, todo lo que recibió a cambio fue un intenso dolor y una quemadura en la palma justamente igual a la que tenía en la espalda.

─No puedo usar mi Magia ahora.

─ ¿Por qué?

─No tengo idea, pero esto es mayor razón para que comencemos a correr. ─ **Pedía Emma con los gruñidos de los Dinistrio como fondo.**

─No me gusta este plan, Swan.

─Siempre iré un piso detrás de ti, lo prometo ─ **exclamaba Emma volviendo a besarlo** ─. Un piso detrás de ti, hasta que pueda usar mis poderes otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Killian lo meditó por un segundo, y a pesar de no gustarle para nada el plan, no tuvo otra opción que acceder.

─Un piso de diferencia, sólo uno, ¿entendido, Emma? ─ **Inquiría Garfio.**

─Entendido, Capitán.

─Andando. ─ **Replicaba Killian ayudándola a ponerse de pie.**

Cuando los dos se levantaron, Emma acompañó a Garfio hasta la puerta y entre ambos lograron abrirla lo suficiente para que él fuera el primero en salir, sin embargo, mientras él sostenía la puerta para que ella se arrastrara y salir de la habitación, los Dinistrio se liberaron y lanzaron un rayo que mandó a Killian hasta la pared de enfrente y cerró la puerta otra vez.

Antes de que Emma se diera cuenta, los hermanos volvieron a atacarla pero esta vez, el rayo no era púrpura sino uno de color blanco, exactamente igual al que le quitó la vida a Robin. Al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, Emma comenzó a sentir una enorme descarga de energía, más fuerte que cualquier otra que haya recibido en su vida, era una sensación insoportable, un ardor incontrolable, era algo que la dejaba ciega y sorda en un instante, que le quitaba la respiración, como si le estuvieran arrancando la vida y se la devolvieran en ese mismo momento.

Tras el golpe, Emma cayó al suelo boca abajo y con ese mar de sensaciones en el cuerpo.

─ ¡Largo de aquí, Pirata! ─ **exclamaba el Ente cuando Killian comenzó a golpear la puerta** ─ ¡Esta es sólo una función para tres!

Mientras los Dinistrio hacían eso, el dolor en la Salvadora comenzaba a aminorar y de pronto, al toser comenzó a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca cosa que la asustó en ese instante, para comprobarlo, abrió los ojos y alcanzó a distinguir unas gotas en el suelo pero se dio cuenta del al verdad al momento de pasar el dorso de su mano por las comisuras de su boca. Cuando su visión se aclaró, sólo pudo observar su mano con terror al verla manchada con su propia sangre.

Aun en el piso y luego de ese momento impactante, trató de concentrarse, regulando su respiración y tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Ese rayo le parecía conocido, porque era el mismo rayo que emitía el Cristal del Olimpo, sabía que ese artefacto era capaz de arrancarle el alma a una persona, pero, ¿cómo era que ellos lo tenían? ¿Y por qué eran ellos los que lanzaban los rayos y no el Cristal por sí solo?

Fuese como fuere, tenía que cuidarse de esos rayos, porque era más que obvio que la Profecía la estaba protegiendo, pero, eso no la eximía de que pudieran acabar con ella en cuestión de tiempo. Tras esos pensamientos, volvió a su realidad. Escuchó en eco los golpes de Garfio en la puerta y a los Dinistrio usando su Magia, diciéndole a Killian que si no se marchaba, ellos harían que lo hiciera, y justo en ese momento, una especie de placa de metal comenzó a conducirlo escaleras abajo, sin dejar de gritar el nombre de la Salvadora.

─Este fue su plan todo el tiempo, ¿no es cierto? ─ **inquiría Emma dándose la vuelta para verlos bien** ─ Encerrarme con ustedes para poder destrozarme a gusto.

─Te mentiríamos si te dijéramos que no.

─Respondan algo, ¿ustedes tienen el Cristal del Olimpo?

─Dentro de nosotros, que, de hecho, es lo que ahora nos hace invencibles, y nos puede ayudar a derrotarte sin pagar el precio.

─Eso era todo lo que quería saber. ─ **Afirmaba Emma poniéndose de rodillas y llamando a su Espada.**

─ ¿Ya estás lista, Salvadora?

─Shaitan y Abaddon Dinistrio ─ **exclamaba la Madre de Henry con valentía y empuñando su Espada** ─. Esto termina aquí.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, y aunque nadie lo quisiera, la batalla real al fin iba a comenzar, el momento en que el destino de todos estaba en juego. El plan para huir había fallado, y ahora Emma Swan tenía que enfrentarse a lo que se le venía encima.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, miró fijamente al Ente, levantó su Espada frente a ella, y esperó el primer ataque de los hermanos de la Destrucción.

* * *

 **Montaña de Plata**

 **El Presente**

El dolor producido por el _Veneno del Fuego Frío_ fue lo que la hizo despertar con pesadez de su letargo. Estaba en el suelo de una habitación hueca y fría, y a la distancia podía escuchar la voz de dos hombres que murmuraban cosas con rapidez.

Azoka abrió los ojos y se encontró dentro de una celda en una cueva gigante. Sacudió su cabeza recobrando la consciencia por completo y comenzó a examinar el lugar. Lo único que la separaba de la libertad era la reja de acero puro frente a ella, a ambos lados solo encontró una antorcha azul que iluminaba la celda de forma pobre, el suelo estaba lleno de paja y lodo, el frío reinaba en el ambiente y, al igual que Mulán, tenía ambas manos encadenadas.

La chica miró las esposas en sus muñecas, y antes de usar su Magia para liberarse, una punzada en su espalda le provocó todavía más dolor; el veneno continuaba expandiéndose, y esta vez, con más velocidad.

Podía sentir la roca creciéndole por la espalda, la pierna derecha y el hombro, eso era preocupante, si no hacía algo, en pocas horas se convertiría en una estatua y todo estaría perdido. De pronto, una verdad le pasó como rayo por la cabeza.

─Mulán. ─ **Susurraba Azoka mirando inmediatamente toda la celda.**

Mulán no estaba con ella, y frente a su celda no había nada más que un muro de roca, en donde quiera que ella se encontrase, la Guerrera no estaba a su lado. Trató de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la reja, pero el veneno corriéndole por la pierna se lo impidió, así que, cuando los guardias empezaron a hablar se quedó en silencio.

─ ¿Qué crees que le pase a la otra loca que capturamos junto con esta? ─ **Inquiría el guardia señalando a sus espaldas.**

─ ¿Qué más quieres que pase, torpe? ─ **respondía el otro** ─ Es más que obvio que Leanbow va a matarla cuando obtenga lo que quiere de ella.

─ ¿Y esta otra?

─Creo que dejará que el _Veneno del Fuego Frío_ se encargue.

─ ¿Tú crees que realmente Druk haya sido el responsable de esto?

─Si lo fue tendría que pagar, pero ya está Muerto, y si una de ellas fue la que acabó con él, te puedo asegurar que sufrirán el mismo destino.

─Espero con ansias ese momento, porque te juro que ya no soporto este fétido olor a humano. ─ **Reconocía el primer guardia con cara de asco.**

Azoka los escuchó con atención y ahora su miedo se acrecentaba más porque Mulán corría más peligro que ella, tenía que hacer algo, debía salir y buscarla, pero primero tenía que saber exactamente donde estaba. Con eso en la mente además de los efectos del veneno aun en ella, empezó a trazar su estrategia de escape.

Cada movimiento por leve que este fuese le hacía experimentar dolor, si se movía muy rápido podría desfallecer al detenerse, sin embargo, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar, así que, sin perder más tiempo y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, con la pierna izquierda para tomar impulso y chocar con la pared para apoyarse en ella y ponerse de pie.

Por más que intentó poner todo el peso de su cuerpo en el lado izquierdo, la herida rozó con la pared de roca y le produjo escalofríos que tuvo que soportar sin más remedio. Una vez de pie y luego de recuperar el aliento, se concentró y usó sus poderes para deshacerse de las cadenas y segundos después, hizo aparecer una espada en su mano derecha.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas, caminó con lentitud, se pegó a la Celda y en menos de unos segundos, usó sus poderes para noquearlos de forma parcial, antes de que recobraran la consciencia, volvió a usar su magia para abrir la reja de metal y salir corriendo sin destino especificado. Momentos después, los guardias volvieron en sí y salieron corriendo tras ella.

* * *

 **Torre de los Dinistrio**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

Emma y el Ente estaban quietos mirándose fija y detenidamente, ella con la espada levantada frente a su cuerpo, y los hermanos esbozando una sonrisa idiota con los brazos cruzados.

─Dinos, ¿qué se siente morir y regresar al mismo tiempo?

─Sin charlas, acabemos con esto. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─Una mujer de negocios, interesante ─ **exclamaba el Ente** ─. Pues, si así lo quieres, así se hará.

Tras ese comentario, los hermanos lanzaron un rayo púrpura de su mano derecha, rayo que la Salvadora esquivó sin perder el tiempo. Shaitan y Abaddon continuaron atacando con rayos púrpuras evitando que se les acercara con su Espada a la que trataba de impregnar con su Magia de Luz, cada que Emma daba un paso tres rayos ya la esperaban, todos siempre de la mano derecha del Ente. A ella no le quedaba otra opción que deslizarse lo más rápido que podía, aunque en algunas ocasiones lograba interceptar uno con la hoja de su sable.

El Ente estaba en el centro de la habitación y Emma continuaba rodeándolo, evaluando su estrategia, buscando un hueco en la defensa de los hermanos, pero no podía hallarlo. Su enemigo fusionado comenzó a reír frenéticamente y aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de sus ataques, la Salvadora siguió esquivándolo todo hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella y un rayo la impactó. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando los Dinistrio lanzaron tres rayos más que la elevaron en el aire, y para finalizar el acto, de su mano izquierda lanzaron un rayo blanco.

Esta vez la sensación era más intensa, sentía que todo se pausaba y se ponía en blanco, no podía respirar y comenzó a percibir un frío aterrador en el ambiente, su vista no se nubló sino que todo en su campo visual se tornó de color blanco, y las risas de sus adversarios se enmudecieron por un instante. Cuando por fin cayó al suelo, el golpe seco la devolvió a la vida y a la realidad. Se dio la vuelta y al ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, volvió a toser, con el mismo resultado; sangre emanando de su boca y salpicando el suelo.

─Al parecer la experiencia no es nada placentera por lo que se ve. ─ **Exclamaban los Dinistrio mirándola limpiarse la sangre de la boca otra vez.**

─No lo entiendo ─ **susurraba Emma con dificultad** ─, se suponía que nada nos salvaría de la Profecía, ¿qué demonios es lo que hace este Cristal?

─El Cristal del Olimpo está por encima del poder de Hades, por eso el muy imbécil jamás lo pudo controlar ─ **respondían los Dinistrio caminando hasta ella** ─. Lo que hace este regalito de Zeus es destruir la Maldición que ese remedo de Dios de la Muerte puso sobre los tres y que osó llamar _Profecía_ , cada reacción en tu cuerpo tras los rayos significan que estamos próximos a liberarnos, así que, como ya supondrás, cuando dejes de sentir y respirar sabrás que la Maldición se rompió.

Cuando el Ente estuvo frente a ella, se concentró y expulsó de su mano izquierda una bola blanca de Magia con el fin de hacerles daño, sin embargo, al chocar con el cuerpo que tenía enfrente, la bola se deshizo y la mano de Emma le comenzó a arder.

─ ¿Es que acaso no lo ves, Salvadora? ─ **inquiría el Ente mientras Emma presionaba su mano con la derecha para disminuir el dolor** ─ Mientras el Cristal esté en nuestro cuerpo, no podrás dañarnos.

Luego de esa declaración, el Ente le dio una patada que la mandó de nuevo a la pared.

─Bien, pues entonces, si ese Cristal me impide acabar con ustedes, tengo que deshacerme de él. ─ **Respondía Emma tratando de ponerse de pie.**

─ ¡Inténtalo! ─ **La retaban los hermanos.**

La Salvadora dejó de lado el dolor de su mano y trató de recuperarse lo más pronto posible del impacto anterior, pero era algo que comenzaba a costarle trabajo. Cuando por fin logró mantenerse en pie, los Dinistrio volvieron a atacar, repitieron sus golpes rápidos, de los que Emma a duras penas conseguía escapar. Algunas veces los rayos volvían a golpearla, pero cada que veía la mano izquierda del Ente se quitaba del medio e intentaba correr hacia su Espada que había quedado olvidada en la orilla de la habitación.

Con el transcurso de la batalla su agotamiento ya era más que evidente, su cuerpo le pedía un descanso, que no era para menos después de sentir dos veces que le arrancaban el Alma, sin embargo, no podía darse ese lujo, tenía que encontrar la forma de atacar o de lo contrario acabarían con ella en cuestión de tiempo.

De pronto, una idea se le vino a la mente y cuando los hermanos detuvieron el ataque, Emma se paró en seco, puso sus manos al frente y al mismo tiempo que el Ente dejó escapar su Magia.

El choque de energías mantuvo las manos del Ente ocupadas en lo que ella pensaba en una nueva estrategia, pero parecía que todas sus ideas la llevaban a la misma conclusión; si los tocaba directamente pagaba el precio. Luego recordó su Espada que seguía en el suelo, sin embargo, correr por ella significaba mucho peligro, así que en su lugar se teletransportó, tomó la Espada por la empuñadura y mientras los hermanos se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía, ella bañó la hoja de Magia de Luz y se las lanzó directo al pecho.

Los Dinistrio miraron la Espada resplandeciente y no hicieron más que reír tras sentir un leve cosquilleo en el área. Por su parte, Emma sentía un ardor quemarle el interior, justo en el mismo lugar, y cuando Shaitan y Abaddon notaron esa reacción volvieron a atacarla con un rayo blanco.

La Salvadora cayó de golpe en el suelo, y esa tercera vez por un segundo pareció ser la definitiva. Su regreso fue más lento, su alrededor más frío y su respiración más tenue, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, lo cual agrandaba más el problema.

Se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados, en un estado intermedio entre la consciencia y la oscuridad, pensando que, en que si recibía por lo menos dos rayos más no podría soportarlo. Al sentir la sangre dentro de su boca otra vez comenzó a pensar en su familia y en lo que podría pasarles si los Dinistrio rompían la Profecía. No importaba a donde fuere, porque todo se cubriría de eterna Oscuridad, nadie estaría a salvo, y los Dinistrio habrían ganado, y eso era algo que no podía permitir, sin embargo, estaba completamente indefensa ante ellos, y parecía que nada podría cambiarlo.

─Prepárate a morir, _Emma_ ─ **exclamaban Shaitan y Abaddon con desprecio** ─, porque de esto ya no podrás escapar.

La Salvadora no se movió.

─ ¿Quieres saber qué haremos cuando te vayas? ─ **inquiría el Ente desde la distancia** ─ Iremos por tu querido Pirata que sigue bajando las escaleras, y lo torturaremos para que pida a gritos ser el sacrificio del _Centrum Omnia_.

La voz en eco del Ente resonaba por toda su cabeza y la furia comenzó a invadirla.

─Haremos lo mismo con cada uno de tus seres queridos, por si estabas con el pendiente, los haremos desear la muerte, pero a tu precioso _Killian_ , lo haremos pasar por un tormento peor, ya que por lo visto es mucho más importante para ti que cualquier otro.

Emma continuó enfureciéndose.

─Lo acabaremos tan rápido, que cuando regrese al Inframundo no se habrá dado cuenta que ya estará muerto ─ **proseguían los hermanos haciendo que su mano izquierda resplandeciera** ─. No quisiéramos decirte adiós tan pronto, pero en esta distancia, tu Magia de Luz no puede hacernos nada, es más toda tu Magia no puede sobrepasar la nuestra, así que, ¡hasta nunca, Emma Swan!

En ese ínfimo instante, Emma recordó el beso que le dio a Killian momentos antes y cómo fue que lo liberó del control de esos monstruos y dejó que su Corazón hiciera el resto. El Amor que sentía por Garfio le dio más fuerzas y cuando el rayo estaba por llegar hasta ella, logró bloquearlo con el pequeño escudo blanco que emergió de su mano izquierda.

El rayo creó una bola de energía desmedida y se redirigió al suelo en medio de ambos. El impacto creó un enorme agujero y el rayo fue cada vez más profundo destruyendo las habitaciones una por una.

Antes de comenzar la Batalla Final, los Dinistrio separaron a Emma de su máximo distractor; Killian Jones. Cuando se liberaron de la Magia de Luz le lanzaron un golpe que lo quitó de la puerta y encerró a Emma con ellos. Garfio trataba de abrirla de nuevo pero los hermanos no lo querían dentro una vez más, así que se lo dejaron bastante claro cuando hicieron aparecer ante él una enorme placa de metal y lo ataron a ella para que no pudiera escapar hasta llegar a la salida.

¿Por qué demonios se tomaban tantas molestias para sacarlo de ahí? ¿Por qué simplemente no usaron sus poderes para teletransportarlo fuera de la torre? Nada tenía sentido, parecía como si ellos lo necesitaran dentro de ese lugar para que presenciara algo, todo era bastante confuso.

Todo el tiempo desde que fue atado a la placa trató de liberarse de sus grilletes, pero estaban soldados a la placa, lo que lo hacía imposible.

La placa cruzaba cada puerta y habitación descendiendo piso por piso y destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Sin embargo, cuando cruzaban la mitad de la segunda habitación el temblor producido por el rayo llamó su atención, y a pocos metros de él el techo se desmoronó y el rayo continuó su descenso hasta la parte más profunda de la Torre Oscura.

El impacto creó una onda expansiva que mandó a Garfio a volar con todo y la placa hasta uno de los muros, ahí, todavía sujeto de su atadura, miró el rayo bajar todavía más hasta que hizo contacto con el _Centrum Omnia_.

─ ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ─ **Inquiría Killian tratando de zafarse de algún modo.**

En ese momento Garfio encontró un ligero daño colateral de la explosión anterior; los grilletes de sus piernas se rompieron. Intentó levantarse, pero la placa se lo impidió, así que comenzó a patearla con la intención de quitarse los grilletes de las muñecas. Continuó pateando con más fuerza y desesperación, pero no servía de nada.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ **Espetaba él a viva voz y creando un eco por toda la Torre.**

Los Dinistrio alcanzaron a escucharlo y sin que Emma se diera cuenta, movieron su mano detrás de ellos para convertir la placa de metal en algo que apaciguara al Pirata, ellos no iban a matarlo todavía, tenían que hacerlo sufrir y para eso, ya no lo necesitaban fuera, debían distraerlo solamente.

Su Magia bajó con rapidez hasta la segunda habitación y cubrió por completo la placa, momentos después, Garfio se ponía de pie y caminaba torpemente hasta el muro que tenía enfrente.

Killian escuchó el viento sonar de forma inusual, ese era el sonido producido por la Magia en acción y luego, el sonido fue acompañado por el rechinar del metal que estaba tomando forma. Él se dio la vuelta, y frente a sus ojos se había creado un caballero armado con escudo y espada listo para atacar.

─ ¡Magnífico! ─ **Mascullaba Garfio llevando su mano a la vaina de su alfanje.**

Al no sentir la empuñadura de su Espada, bajó la mirada y tanteó por todos lados sin éxito, hasta que recordó que Emma se la había quitado momentos antes y muy probablemente seguía allá arriba.

─Esto no puede me estar pasando. ─ **Volvía a mascullar él buscando con qué defenderse.**

De vuelta en la habitación superior, Emma recuperaba las escazas energías que todavía le quedaban en el cuerpo, y se ponía de pie infundada con la necesidad de evitar que Killian sufriera a manos de los hermanos. Si antes estaba decidida a detenerlos, ahora, con su declaración estaba más que obligada a ponerles un alto final sin importarle ya nada, no les permitiría dañarlo una vez más.

Con una expresión llena de furia y valor, se puso de rodillas y se apoyó en ellas para levantarse de un solo golpe ante la mirada de sus adversarios. No pronunció ni una sola palabra, solamente puso sus manos al frente y dejó que la Magia de Luz se manifestara en sus palmas.

El Ente simplemente sonrió y extendió su mano derecha dispuesto a atacarla. Sin perder más tiempo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna expulsaron su Magia Oscura y la dirigieron directamente hacia sus manos.

La energía Mágica era intensa, ella puso todos sus esfuerzos en defenderse que y no puso atención a los movimientos siguientes de los Dinistrio.

El desgaste le hizo cerrar los ojos, y en ese preciso milisegundo, los hermanos usaron la mano izquierda para lanzar el último rayo blanco.

La Salvadora cayó de rodillas al instante, y la sangre ya no sólo salía de su boca, sino que una pequeña herida se había abierto en su abdomen. Le costaba respirar mil veces más que antes, y todo ya no era blanco sino gris, el aire no era sólo frío, ya era congelante, no sentía ninguna extremidad, y por esa misma razón su cuerpo dejó de ofrecer resistencia, haciéndola caer en el agujero creado por el rayo anterior.

Los Dinistrio no hicieron nada por detenerla puesto que de verdad creían que habían triunfado y que de alguna manera, si caía en el _Centrum Omnia_ , la misma Magia concentrada terminaría con ella de una vez por todas.

Emma regresaba a la consciencia con suma lentitud, todavía no podía sentir el aire rozándole las mejillas durante su caída libre, tampoco se daba cuenta de lo rápido que iba, no tenía noción de nada, ni siquiera de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

En el segundo piso de la Torre, Killian luchaba contra su indestructible adversario que ya lo había mandado a la orilla del agujero más de una vez. No hallaba nada con que contratacar, y se dio cuenta que aunque lo encontrara, tendría que ser lo suficientemente pesado y poderoso para hacerle daño al hombre de metal.

Sin embargo, mientras retrocedía buscando un punto débil, escuchó un trueno a la distancia y por el agujero del techo alcanzó a distinguir a alguien cayendo de forma acelerada y mientras el hombre de metal se acercaba más a él, Killian sólo miró con horror cuando entre la silueta logró distinguir los mechones dorados de la mujer que Amaba.

Trató de calcular el tiempo en el que llegaría hasta donde estaba él, y empezó a idear un plan para saltar en el momento justo y salvarla de la muerte segura al impactarse con el suelo inferior. Pero, sus planes fueron ofuscados por su adversario, quien, al verlo más preocupado por lo que estaba arriba, lo tomó del hombro y lo estampó contra la pared. Así, aturdido y en desventaja estratégica, sólo pudo ver a su amada caer hasta lo más profundo de la tierra.

─ ¡EMMA! ─ **Chillaba Garfio aún con su enemigo frente a él.**

* * *

 **Montaña de Plata**

Mientras la Batalla Final tenía lugar en la Torre, en el recinto principal de la Montaña de Plata, el líder de los Mago Dragones miraba a Mulán con una extraña emoción.

─Te estoy esperando. ─ **Exclamaba la Guerrera con decisión.**

Su adversario levantó su mano y con su Magia la hizo ponerse de rodillas como respuesta.

─No uses ese tono conmigo, maldita insolente ─ **recriminaba el hombre** ─. No estás en posición para hacer algo así, recuerda que puedo matar a tu amiga si así lo deseo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras? ─ **Inquiría Mulán con más delicadeza que antes.**

─Hace apenas unas horas, en un lugar lejano llamado Yucus, ocurrió un suceso sin precedentes, uno de los miembros más prestigiados y consagrados de nuestra hermandad fue asesinado dentro de su santuario en la Colina de Fuego.

Mulán recordó a la perfección de lo que estaba hablando, sabía que a quien se refería era a Druk, el sujeto al que Emma había eliminado un día antes para salvar a Henry.

─ ¿Por qué crees que nosotras tenemos que ver con su deceso? ─ **Volvía a preguntar la Guerrera tratando de parecer extrañada.**

─Veamos, tu compañerita tiene una herida en la espalda que solo puede ser causada por la Magia de un Dragón, pero ambos sabemos que los Dragones técnicamente están extintos gracias a la Maldición Oscura y a los humanos, entonces, sólo un hermano mío pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así ─ **respondía el Mago Dragón caminando de un lado a otro en la parte superior** ─. Todo lo que necesito de ti no es que me digas quien mató a mi hermano, sólo tienes que decirme quien le lanzó a tu amiga el _Veneno del Fuego Frío_.

─ ¿Para qué?

─Para castigarlo, es obvio ─ **replicaba él** ─. El _Veneno del Fuego Frío_ es un hechizo estrictamente prohibido para nosotros, debido a que es muy inestable y en algunos casos, explosivo.

─Quién lo haya hecho, ya está Muerto ─ **replicaba Mulán jalando la cadena** ─. Una vieja conocida los destruyó.

─Ya veo, pues qué lástima, pero aun así, el castigo permanece y alguien debe pagarlo.

─ ¿Y quién va a pagarlo? ¿Tú?

El Mago Dragón sólo rio.

─Te confesaré algo: existe una segunda razón para que las hayamos traído hasta aquí ─ **proseguía el hombre** ─. No lo creí posible, pero tengo que aceptar que Druk, Magnus y Boris fueron unos completos ineptos al dejarse asesinar por quien quiera que lo haya hecho, y bueno, ya que ustedes dos tuvieron que ver con su muerte, no me queda otra opción que castigarlas.

─ ¿Eso no es algo estúpido? ─ **inquiría Mulán sin cuidar sus palabras** ─ Nosotras no hicimos nada, sólo fuimos a rescatar a alguien que estaba encerrado en la Colina de Fuego.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme? ─ **exigía saber el Mago Dragón lastimándola con su Magia** ─ ¿Quién te crees que eres?

─Antes de matarme y como último deseo, respóndeme algo. ─ **Suplicaba Mulán.**

─ ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? ─ **Espetaba el Mago Dragón con fastidio.**

─Nos dijeron que dentro de esta Montaña existía el remedio para el _Veneno del Fuego Frío_ , ¿cuál es?

─ _Era_ ─ **rectificaba él** ─. Se trata de la Zarza Ardiente. Una sola flama podía curar el Veneno, pero, desde que Arturo huyó con la Llama Eterna, la Zarza se apagó, y solamente la Magia de Luz más poderosa podrá volverla a encender.

─Sólo eso necesitaba saber. ─ **Exclamaba Mulán jalando una vez más la cadena.**

En ese momento, sacando una fuerza sobrehumana de todo su cuerpo, logró arrancar la cadena del suelo, luego, la tomó y la lanzó hasta el estrado de huesos, atorándola en él y usándola para subir.

El Mago Dragón reaccionó hasta al momento en que Mulán daba un salto para llegar al pedestal, en ese momento él alzó su mano pero ella le propinó una patada que lo mandó a la orilla, tambaleando para no caerse. La Guerrera no perdió el tiempo, desatoró la cadena del estrado y la usó como arma una vez más para golpear a su adversario y abrirle el rostro. Mientras él revisaba la herida y se llenaba de rabia, Mulán comenzó a correr con la firme intención de hallar a Azoka.

Por su parte, la chica de la Tierra sin Magia corría por los túneles lo mejor que podía e intentando escapar de sus perseguidores, sin embargo, una fuerte punzada le paralizó todo el lado derecho y cayó al suelo inmersa en un profundo dolor.

─ ¿Creíste que te nos ibas a escapar tan fácil? ─ **Inquiría uno de los guardias con la mano entreabierta y usando su Magia para detenerla.**

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ **Indagaba Azoka sintiendo el veneno recorrerle el cuerpo con más velocidad.**

─Nosotros podemos controlar el avance del Veneno por su inestabilidad y al ser algo creado por uno de nosotros. ─ **Respondía el otro guardia.**

Azoka permaneció en silencio cuando la horrible sensación de frío y calor volvió a su cuerpo con más intensidad. Quería gritar e implorar que se detuvieran, pero su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir. De pronto, puso su mano en el suelo y usó su Magia para mandarlos lejos, sin embargo, todo lo que logró fue hacer que la tierra retumbara a su alrededor.

Los Guardias comenzaron a reír y ahora ambos usaban sus poderes para dejar que el _Veneno del Fuego Frío_ continuara su peligroso avance mientras ella seguía soportándolo.

La piedra volcánica comenzaba a cubrir parte de su pierna izquierda y el dolor ya era tan insoportable que no tuvo otra opción que dejarse llevar por su instinto y gritar desenfrenadamente. Los gritos de Azoka hacían eco por cada parte de las cuevas y llegaron hasta los oídos de Mulán, quien continuaba corriendo muy alejada de ella.

Al escucharla se paró en seco y puso sus oídos alerta para encontrar la verdadera fuente, sin embargo, el eco lo hacía imposible, así que no le quedó otra alternativa que dejarse guiar por el eco más fuerte. Corrió por los túneles de piedra sin descanso hasta que una roca salida la hizo tropezar y caer por un camino que iba en picada.

Cuando por fin llegó al piso inferior, encontró a los Mago Dragones torturando a Azoka sin importarles absolutamente nada. El verla gritar implorando ya clemencia en ese momento la hizo rabiar más que antes y la llenó de una furia desmedida que no sabía que podía llegar a experimentar. Con los sentimientos la rojo vivo, tomó la cadena una vez más y la lanzó atrapando a uno de los guardias por el cuello y acercándolo hacia ella para darle un rodillazo en el estómago y dejarlo en el suelo. El otro guardia reaccionó tarde y pagó su error cuando Mulán le propinó el mismo golpe.

─ ¡Azoka! ─ **exclamaba Mulán hincándose hasta donde ella estaba** ─ ¿puedes escucharme?

La chica temblaba por el dolor y la horrible sensación en su interior, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Mulán logró asentir en silencio.

─Comenzaba a preguntarme… cuándo te dignarías… a aparecer. ─ **Musitaba Azoka con un leve toque de humor.**

Antes de que Mulán respondiera, la chica alzó la cabeza, y dejó ver el tétrico avance del Veneno en su cuerpo. La mitad del rostro de Azoka ya estaba cubierto de roca y por esa misma razón ya no podía abrir su ojo derecho. Le echó un rápido vistazo a su brazo, y se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma condición.

─Se siente más horrible de lo que se ve. ─ **Expresaba Azoka con sinceridad.**

─Me retrasé un poco, pero descuida, pronto todo estará bien. ─ **Respondía Mulán tratando de sonar calmada.**

Sin embargo, en ese instante el suelo que tenían debajo desapareció y ambas cayeron tres metros más en lo profundo de la montaña.

Mulán y Azoka cayeron de forma brusca en un suelo liso sin ninguna malformación geológica, y era tan suave que parecía haber sido creado por Magia más que por un fenómeno natural.

─ ¿En dónde estamos ahora? ─ **Inquiría Azoka mirando a su alrededor con el ojo izquierdo.**

─No lo sé ─ **respondía Mulán haciendo exactamente lo mismo** ─, pero creo que acabo de hallar algo que me dice nuestra ubicación.

─ ¿Qué?

─Eso ─ **exclamaba Mulán señalando con el índice a la distancia** ─. Eso que está allá parece ser una zarza, y si no estoy mal, es la Zarza ardiente, esa cosa puede curarte.

─ ¡Genial! ─ **exclamaba Azoka con alivio** ─ Pero para ser la Zarza ardiente no la veo muy viva, ¿no sabes dónde está el botón de encendido?

Mulán se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, y se apoyó en sus muñecas aun encadenadas para ver mejor el pequeño arbusto que estaba sobre una especie de altar en la pared frontal de ese salón.

─El Mago Dragón que nos capturó me dijo que la única forma de volver a encenderla es con la Magia de Luz más poderosa de todas. ─ **Expresaba Mulán mirando a Azoka a los ojos.**

─ ¿Y esa cuál es? ─ **Preguntaba Azoka usando su antebrazo izquierdo para apoyarse también.**

En ese preciso momento, un Dragón voló sobre ellas y se postró en una saliente de roca a un lado de la Zarza, y segundos después se transformaba de nuevo en el hombre que interrogó a Mulán en la otra habitación.

─ ¡Felicidades! ¡Encontraron la extinta Zarza Ardiente! ─ **pronunciaba el Mago Dragón para luego exhalar una llamarada directo en la zarza que se apagó al instante** ─ ¿Vieron? No se puede encender.

─Entonces, ¿sigues empecinado en castigarnos por algo de lo que ni siquiera fuimos partícipes? ─ **Inquiría Mulán.**

─Lo pensé en el camino y, castigarlas por algo que son incapaces de hacer sí es algo estúpido ─ **explicaba el Mago Dragón ante la cara de confusión de la Guerrera** ─, pero sí puedo castigarlas por ser partícipes en la muerte de mis hermanos, lo que, en estos tiempos, se considera un crimen tan atroz como el de acabar con la vida de un Dragón.

El Mago Dragón extendió los brazos y se preparó para lanzar su ataque contra ellas.

─Tenías que preguntarle eso. ─ **Recriminaba Azoka bajando la cabeza con pesadez.**

─Escúchame bien, Azoka, necesito que hagas algo por mí, ¿crees que puedas? ─ **Replicaba Mulán ignorándola por completo.**

─Depende de lo que quieras que haga, porque dudo mucho que pueda ponerme de pie en este momento.

La Guerrera bajó también la cabeza y comenzó a susurrar.

─Quítame los grilletes, y regrésame mi Espada con tu Magia, por favor.

─ ¿Pretendes combatir contra este sujeto sólo con tu Espada? ¿En serio?

─Ya hemos peleado contra Magos iguales a él, además mi Espada puede reflectar sus poderes.

─Mulán, ese es un plan suicida ─ **exclamaba Azoka con preocupación** ─. No puedes hacerlo.

─No voy a dejar que este payaso nos rostice sin pelear ─ **insistía la Guerrera con valor** ─. ¿Lo harás o tendré que seguir usando esta cadena para atacarlo?

─Lo intentaré.

Azoka movió los dedos de la mano izquierda y con mucho esfuerzo logró quitarle los grilletes de las muñecas a Mulán, sin embargo, el traer su Espada devuelta fue la verdadera hazaña. Se concentró en recordarla perfectamente y la llamó con sus poderes, pero el Veneno cobró fuerzas y le avanzó más por la pierna izquierda haciéndola perder la calma por un segundo. Creyó que no lo conseguiría, pero al final sintió su Magia fluir y la Espada apareció en la mano derecha de Mulán, quien la veía con pesar y dolor.

─Perdóname. ─ **Pedía la Guerrera.**

─Mientras tú haces eso, ¿qué pasará conmigo aquí a la mitad de la habitación? ─ **Inquiría Azoka cuando Mulán se puso de pie.**

─Una vez más, perdóname.

Dicho esto, Mulán no tuvo más opción que darle una patada que la empujó hasta uno de los muros laterales. Azoka rodó antes de estrellarse, y cuando su espalda chocó con la pared, la herida volvió a rozar con ella y el dolor regresó con más fuerza.

─Deberías tener más cuidado, esa es una herida bastante sensible, parece como si quisieras que el efecto llegara más rápido.

─Cállate y pelea. ─ **Ordenaba la Guerrera luego de darle un rápido vistazo a Azoka.**

El hombre la obedeció y de sus manos salieron varias bolas de fuego que se dirigieron a ella de inmediato. Mulán las esquivó y le devolvió unas cuantas con la intención de herirlo. Sin embargo, el Mago Dragón las detuvo y deshizo con sus manos.

─ ¿De verdad crees que eso funcionará conmigo? ─ **inquiría el hombre lanzando una llamarada** ─ No soy tan débil como Magnus o Boris, no creas que todos somos iguales.

Mulán volvió a evadir la llamarada y caminó en círculos, siempre vigilando a Azoka quien seguía tendida en el suelo. Mientras su adversario volvía a atacar, evaluó sus acciones siguientes. Si lo vencía, tenía que descubrir a qué se refería con la solución para reencender la Zarza y así salir de ahí en una pieza y volver a DunBroch para ayudar a Mérida. Pero, si perdía, todo se acababa.

No podía atacarlo con su propia Magia, así que todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era una confrontación a corta distancia. Tenía que bajarlo del pedestal. Leanbow, por su parte, aprovechó ese momento para crear pequeñas agujas de la punta de sus dedos y se las lanzó sin perder el tiempo. Las agujas eran delgadas pero estaban hechas de un material que logró traspasar la armadura de la Guerrera, incrustándose en sus brazos.

Mulán cayó de rodillas con el dolor al rojo vivo y mirando su propia sangre salir por cada uno de los orificios en su armadura. El Mago Dragón se teletransportó justo frente a ella, la tomó por el cuello, la levantó en el aire con su fuerza y la mandó a volar para que se impactara de lleno con el muro a sus espaldas.

─Necesitas algo más para poder siquiera hacerme daño. ─ **Exclamaba el hombre arrancándole tres agujas del brazo izquierdo de un solo golpe.**

Azoka escuchó el grito de Mulán y reaccionó casi al instante. Abrió el ojo izquierdo y desde ese momento olvidó su aflicción. En ese mismo instante, el hombre se arrodilló y le arrancó el Corazón a la Guerrera sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

─Espero que esto no te moleste, pero no tengo ganas de seguir jugando contigo.

Mulán solo miraba su Corazón en la mano del hombre.

─Lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí por nada, pero, si ves a Druk en el Inframundo, dile que le envío saludos.

Cuando comenzó a apretarlo, la chica se puso de pie de forma automática y dio un pisotón con el pie izquierdo, creando una ola que levantó el suelo de roca en pequeños bloques, ola que llegó hasta el Mago Dragón y lo hizo volar y soltar el Corazón de Mulán, dejándolo caer muy lejos de ellos.

Leanbow se reincorporó y miró a la chica con una mezcla de sorpresa y risa.

─Sabes que cualquier esfuerzo te acerca más a la muerte, ¿verdad?

─Como si de verdad te importara. ─ **Espetaba Azoka volviendo a usar sus poderes para atraparlo en el suelo.**

─Bueno, si tanto deseas morir, ¿quién soy yo para privarte de eso?

Leanbow la mandó a volar con sus poderes hasta que ella cayó y rodó por el suelo.

─ ¡Azoka, detente! ─ **Pedía Mulán en un grito.**

─Tú lo dijiste, no hay que dejar que este imbécil nos rostice sin pelear. ─ **Replicaba la chica comenzando a caminar hasta Leanbow.**

─De hecho, lo dije con otras palabras. ─ **Aclaraba Mulán cuando Leanbow fue hacia su encuentro.**

─No importa, porque su vida terminará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─ ¡No si lo evito! ─ **Intervenía Mulán poniéndose de pie con dificultad.**

─Tú no eres rival para mí. ─ **Afirmaba Leanbow usando sus poderes para estrangularla.**

─ ¡Déjala! ─ **Ordenaba Azoka con la mano izquierda levantada.**

Leanbow regresó la vista a la chica, soltó a Mulán e inmediatamente chasqueó los dedos para que los Guardias de Azoka aparecieran en esa habitación.

─Encárguense de ella.

Azoka y Mulán se miraron con desconcierto, ambas sabían que la hora de luchar había llegado, aunque ninguna lo quisiese.

─Te crees muy valiente, chiquilla insolente ─ **exclamaba Leanbow con una sonrisa malévola** ─, pero veamos de lo que eres capaz.

Azoka le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hasta que sus manos detuvieron las de Leanbow cuando estaba creando dos bolas de fuego. En ese momento, de las manos de Azoka comenzaba a brotar una tenue capa de hielo que le congeló las palmas al instante. Leanbow sintió la quemadura del frío e intentó soltarse, pero Azoka usó sus conocimientos en artes marciales y lo derribó.

Por su parte, Mulán miraba a sus dos adversarios con la Espada en la mano izquierda mientras que intentaba tapar las heridas dejadas por las agujas en su brazo izquierdo.

Los Guardias no perdieron el tiempo y crearon su alrededor un círculo de fuego que creaba un torrente a su alrededor, el cual comenzaba a quemarla. Al ver lo que sucedía, Azoka trató de correr en su ayuda, pero Leanbow la detuvo y la hizo caer al suelo.

─Tu pelea es conmigo, niña. ─ **Exclamaba Leanbow al tiempo que le lanzaba una llamarada directo a la espalda.**

Azoka dio media vuelta y con ambas manos creó un campo de fuerza que redirigió la llamarada hasta él tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de detenerla, causándole un leve daño.

─Creí que esos trucos no funcionaban contigo. ─ **Pronunciaba Azoka cuando el Veneno avanzó más por su cuerpo.**

─Y yo que a ti te quedaba más tiempo de recreo ─ **replicaba Leanbow nuevamente de pie** ─. Creí que serías una gran oponente, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Mulán seguía en medio de las llamas y el fuego ya había quemado parte de su capa militar. La situación era complicada para ambas, una luchando contra dos tipos de Magia Oscura, y la otra contra dos Mago Dragones.

Ninguna podía escapar, las dos estaban atrapadas.

Leanbow atrapó de una pierna a Azoka y la mandó lo más lejos que pudo, hasta que se estrelló con la saliente y la destruyó. Segundos después, cayó inconsciente y los restos de roca cayeron sobre ella.

─ ¡Ustedes dos! ─ **exclamaba Leanbow** ─ ¡Cumplan con su obligación y vigilen a la pequeña desahuciada! He cambiado de opinión.

Los Guardias deshicieron el torrente y dejaron a Mulán con Leanbow para regresar a cuidar a Azoka y su infección que seguía cubriendo su cuerpo cada vez más.

─Creo que ya aplacé mucho este momento ─ **reconocía Leanbow usando su Magia para tomar su Corazón del suelo** ─, pero ya es tiempo de que te vayas a dormir.

Leanbow la obligó a arrodillarse frente a él.

─ ¿Sabes? Esa Magia de Luz que pudo encender la Zarza es la misma que te pudo salvar de tu cruel final, pero bueno, es una lástima que jamás la vayas a conocer.

Mulán lo miró fijamente, en ese momento decidió que si iba a morir ese día, lo haría con la cabeza en alto, sin miedo y con valor. Se lamentaba por no haber cumplido su misión y haberle fallado no sólo a Emma, sino también a la chica que ahora yacía inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación. Eso era lo que más le rompía el Corazón.

Pero, justo cuando Leanbow iba a aplastar su Corazón, Azoka despertó y de inmediato se paró en medio de los dos, sujetando la mano del Mago Dragón con tanta fuerza que le impedía mover sus músculos.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ **Espetaba Leanbow.**

─No te permitiré acabar con la vida de Mulán ─ **respondía Azoka con decisión mientras alzaba la vista** ─. No te dejaré aplastar ese Corazón, así sea lo último que haga.

Azoka apretó más la muñeca de Leanbow, y de un solo movimiento, se la rompió. Cuando el Mago Dragón comenzó a gritar la chica le dio una patada en el estómago y acto seguido cayó de rodillas al suelo con el Corazón de Mulán en la mano.

─ ¡Azoka! ─ **chillaba Mulán cuando la vio caer** ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

─Salvando tu trasero, ¿no se nota? ─ **Inquiría la chica tratando de no perder su sentido del humor.**

Los Guardias se levantaron y se fueron corriendo hasta ellas lanzándoles enormes bolas de fuego. Azoka hizo a un lado a Mulán y con su mano izquierda lanzó una ráfaga de aire que consumió ambas bolas y los regresó al muro donde la estaban custodiando.

─Ten, que no se te pierda ─ **pronunciaba Azoka tomando su mano y depositando su Corazón en ella** ─, es algo muy valioso, por si no lo habías notado.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto? ─ **indagaba Mulán con terror en la voz** ─ ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida para salvarme? ¿Por qué cada que ese sujeto quiere matarme reaccionas al instante?

─No tengo respuesta a lo último, pero puedo asegurarte que si una de las dos tiene más posibilidades de salir avante de esta lucha, esa eres tú, sólo me aseguro de que eso se cumpla.

─ ¡No! ─ **vociferaba la Guerrera** ─ Las dos saldremos de aquí, hallaremos la forma de salvarte y nos iremos.

─Mulán, por favor, ambas sabemos que no hay forma, en esta maldita montaña no está la clase de Magia que necesitamos para salvarme ─ **protestaba Azoka con desesperación** **,** llegó el momento de entender que mi vida está por terminar.

─ ¡No! ¡No te dejaré sola! ─ **Continuaba la Guerrera.**

─ ¡No te lo estoy sugiriendo!

─Me niego a abandonarte, no me iré sin ti.

Antes de que la discusión continuara, el Corazón de Mulán desapareció de su mano, y reapareció en la mano izquierda de Leanbow.

El Mago Dragón hizo una mueca de victoria porque creía que ninguna de las dos llegaría a tiempo al estar tan lejanos, pero, cuando intentó aplastar el Corazón de Mulán una última vez, Azoka se movió a súper velocidad ayudada por su Magia y segundos después, ya tenía la muñeca de Leanbow atrapada con la mano izquierda y la derecha la tenía dentro del pecho del Mago Dragón, justamente sujetando su Corazón.

Mulán se puso de pie y corrió para ayudarla, pero los guardias la interceptaron y comenzaron a luchar contra ella. Azoka y Leanbow se miraban fijamente en ese mismo instante, el veneno ya estaba presente en todo su rostro y sus brazos, solo su pecho permanecía intacto.

─ ¿Realmente vale la pena lo que haces? ─ **inquiría Leanbow tratando de zafarse del agarre de la chica** ─ ¿Estás dispuesta a morir por ella?

─Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a hacer con tal de salvarla de ti. ─ **Exclamaba Azoka muy decidida.**

Azoka usó su Magia y antes de que Leanbow contratacara, expulsó hielo de su mano derecha y le congeló el Corazón al instante. El cuerpo del Mago Dragón reaccionó y cayó inerte al suelo.

─Ahora veo que sólo fanfarroneabas al decir que no eras como los demás.

Cuando Leanbow cayó, los Guardias cayeron con él y desaparecieron en el viento antes de seguir con su ataque hacia Mulán. La batalla había terminado, sin embargo, no todo era felicidad.

Mulán miró a Azoka con alegría al ver que sus enemigos ya no estaban, pero, ese sentimiento fue rápidamente cambiado por la desesperación y el miedo cuando la chica de la Tierra sin Magia cayó también con su Corazón en la mano.

─ ¡AZOKA!

La Guerrera se levantó y corrió desesperadamente hasta ella, cuando la tuvo a su lado, le dio la vuelta y la tuvo de frente con una expresión de extraña tranquilidad.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ─ **Inquiría Mulán derramando las primeras lágrimas al ver al veneno avanzando.**

─Lo que estuvo a mi alcance para salvarte ─ **musitaba Azoka** ─, te dije que tú eras la única aquí que saldría de la montaña.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **continuaba Mulán tratando de controlarse** ─ ¡¿POR QUÉ FUISTE TAN TERCA?!

─Porque, la vida te ha tratado de forma horrible, y mereces la oportunidad… de ser feliz ─ **Azoka hizo una pausa** ─, aunque…, aunque no sea conmigo.

Mulán se quedó callada y la miró fijamente. Al fin le había pasado, al fin había encontrado a alguien que compartía sus sentimientos, alguien que la aceptaba como era y que de cierta forma entendía su dolor, y ahora, por culpa de los Mago Dragones, la estaba perdiendo.

─Azoka… ─ **Musitaba Mulán acariciando su rostro.**

Pero Azoka no respondió. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil y la piel de roca ya la cubría casi por completo, no había mucho que hacer, hasta que un recuerdo le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, un recuerdo que estaba por cambiarlo todo.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Hace Unos Meses**

Mulán, Dorothy y Ruby caminaban de un lado a otro dentro de la biblioteca cuando Emma y Garfio volvieron a la superficie, ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

─ ¡Enhorabuena salieron de ahí! ─ **Exclamaba Dorothy cuando los vio salir del** ascensor.

─ ¿Qué tal les fue? ─ **inquiría Ruby** ─ ¿Lo consiguieron?

─Por supuesto que sí. ─ **Respondía Killian sin dejar de mirar a Emma.**

─ ¿Cómo? ─ **Intervenía Mulán.**

─Fue una prueba ─ **contestaba Emma** ─, una en donde tuvimos que usar la Magia de Luz más poderosa de todas.

─ ¿Y cuál es? ─ **Insistía la Guerrera.**

Emma y Killian se miraron antes de contestar al unísono.

─Amor Verdadero.

Las tres chicas los miraron felices, pero todo ese sentimiento de júbilo se marchó cuando Emma preguntó por su familia y ellas le dijeron que no sabían en dónde estaban, y cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, no hallaron a nadie.

En ese momento, la Salvadora unió los puntos, y todos se fueron a detener al Dios de la Muerte.

* * *

 **Montaña de Plata**

 **El Presente**

Esa era la respuesta, el Amor Verdadero era su salvación, pero, ¿cómo podría estar segura de que aquel sentimiento era mutuo y real?

Ella sabía que sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, y dado que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, decidió por fin dar ese salto de fe.

─No quiero una vida sin ti. ─ **Musitaba Mulán armándose de valor.**

La Guerrera tomó el rostro de Azoka con ambas manos, y dejándose llevar por sus emociones, cerró los ojos y le dio un beso.

Por un instante, pensó que no había funcionado, puesto que la piel de piedra no desaparecía, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la onda multicolor por fin se hizo presente y se expandió por cada rincón de la montaña.

Llena de felicidad se apartó, pero nada en Azoka había cambiado, no comprendía nada hasta que el sonido lejano de las llamas la hizo voltear hacia arriba; la Zarza se había encendido por fin. Cuando se puso de pie para buscar una manera de tomar una flama, el arbusto mismo reaccionó, elevándose y convirtiéndose en un polvillo color ámbar.

El polvillo flotó en el aire ante la mirada llena de lágrimas de la Guerrera y segundos después se introducía en el Corazón de Azoka.

Mulán observó todo, esperando ansiosamente una reacción, y eso sucedió solo hasta que la piel de piedra se desintegró y Azoka recuperó la respiración. En ese momento, Mulán se arrodilló hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza y llena de alegría. Pero de pronto, Azoka se separó de ella, la tomó por los hombros y le devolvió aquel beso que las había salvado a las dos, en él, ya no había miedo, ni desconfianza, porque las dos sabían que sus sentimientos eran reales, y lo acababan de demostrar.

─Yo tampoco quiero una vida sin ti. ─ **Musitaba la chica cuando se separaron y recargaron sus frentes una con la otra.**

Mulán comenzó a reír llena de completa dicha, y Azoka puso su Corazón en medio de las dos.

─Vamos a regresar esto a donde pertenece, ¿sí? ─ **Inquiría Azoka.**

─ ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes?

─ ¿Qué? ¿Sostener un Corazón? ─ **proseguía la chica** ─ Jamás. Tengo que admitir que me da un poco de miedo.

Mulán tomó la mano izquierda de Azoka y la guió hasta el lugar exacto.

─Sólo tienes que empujarlo y ya. ─ **Aconsejaba Mulán.**

Azoka asintió, la miró, y luego miró al Corazón en su mano, Mulán le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio a entender que nada malo pasaría, así que, sin más preámbulo empujó el Corazón hasta que volvió al cuerpo de Mulán.

Mientras ella reaccionaba, Azoka aprovechó para curarle todas las heridas.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Mucho mejor ahora.

─ ¿Y qué sigue?

─Salir de este lugar. ─ **Respondía Mulán mirando al techo.**

* * *

 **Torre de los Dinistrio**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

Emma logró escuchar la voz de Killian a la distancia mientras continuaba su caída, pero, por más que trataba de detenerse, no podía. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, ya todo para ella estaba llegando a su fin, y parecía que los Dinistrio habían ganado la Batalla.

Su espíritu quería seguir luchando, pero su cuerpo ya no soportaría otro rayo.

Continuó cayendo hasta que llegó al lado luminoso del _Centrum Omnia_. Estar dentro de él era una experiencia inexplicable. Había paz, calor, armonía y quietud, la misma esencia que Merlín desprendía en Camelot, ese lugar era genuinamente una extensión del Mago más poderoso de la historia.

Se sentía bien estar ahí. Ya no había penar ni dolor, una parte de ella quería quedarse ahí por siempre. Pero, de repente, la voz de Killian volvió a ella, no podía quedarse ahí si él estaba sufriendo, no era justo.

Abrió los ojos y a su alrededor solo había luz blanca, estaba suspendida en medio de ella.

─Merlín ─ **musitaba Emma** ─, si estás escuchando esto, te pido perdón una vez más por lo que pasó en Camelot, y ahora, te pido tu ayuda para destruir a los Dinistrio ─ **Emma cerró los puños** ─. Donde quiera que estés, ¡ayúdame a detener la Oscuridad!

La voz de la Salvadora resonó en ese lugar de luz, y, milagrosamente, la Magia comenzó a reaccionar. A su alrededor la luz se juntó en rayos que poco a poco entraron en su cuerpo, justamente como lo hizo la Oscuridad, aquella lejana vez que se convirtió en el Ser Oscuro.

La Magia de Luz llenó cada poro de su cuerpo, curó sus heridas y le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar luchando.

En el exterior, la luz dorada se incrementaba y la tierra comenzaba a estremecerse. Los Dinistrio miraban todo desde la parte superior, llenándose de rabia y desconcierto por lo que estaba sucediendo en el sótano.

En el segundo piso, el temblor era más y más intenso, haciendo que el hombre de metal se tambaleara el tiempo suficiente como para que Killian corriera hasta el agujero en el suelo.

En los alrededores de la Torre, no se podía ver nada más que una luz dorada en la parte superior pero el temblor afuera era más fuerte que en el segundo piso. Algo estaba por suceder.

De un momento a otro, la Magia de Luz ya no pudo ser contenida y subió con rapidez por el agujero con Emma dentro de ella. El rayo continuó avanzando a gran velocidad y cuando Garfio se quitó del medio, encontró a la Salvadora al otro lado de la habitación, envuelta en un aura de luz dorada.

─ ¿Swan? ─ **Inquiría Garfio sin poder creer lo que veía.**

Emma no contestó, simplemente movió su mano e hizo desaparecer al hombre de metal.

─Killian ─ **expresaba ella con eco en su voz** ─. Te veo afuera.

─ ¡Vámonos juntos! ─ **pedía el Pirata** ─ ¡No te voy a dejar aquí!

Emma dio un salto y lo abrazó.

─Lo siento, pero aún no he terminado, y si nos vamos ahora, no estaremos a salvo ─ **explicaba Emma dándole un último beso** ─. Esto no es una despedida.

─ ¿Por qué ese beso me dice lo contrario? ─ **Inquiría Killian con horror.**

En ese instante, los Dinistrio bajaron hasta el segundo piso, dispuestos a atacar.

─Adiós. ─ **Susurraba Emma a punto de usar sus poderes.**

─ ¡EMMA! ─ **Gritaba Garfio cuando desapareció.**

Killian reapareció afuera de la Torre, cerca del límite del Bosque y muy alejado de los Charming y compañía.

─ ¡NO! ─ **gritaba él con desesperación** ─ ¡EMMA!

En la segunda habitación, los Dinistrio aprovecharon el momento en el que Emma dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima y la atacaron con un rayo blanco. Sin embargo, la Salvadora lo bloqueó y se los devolvió sin problema alguno.

Por la sorpresa, no esquivaron el rayo y lo recibieron completamente de golpe. Al fin habían probado un poco de su propia medicina, pero, ellos también estaban protegidos por la Profecía, así que tuvieron la misma reacción que Emma.

─Tenían razón, la experiencia no es nada placentera, y más para ustedes que no tienen Alma.

─ ¡¿Cómo?! ─ **inquiría el Ente tratando de recuperarse** ─ ¡¿Cómo demonios fue que lo hiciste?!

─Dejémoslo como que alguien allá arriba me está ayudando ─ **respondía Emma con seguridad**. Díganme, ¿quieren seguir con esto?

─No nos vas a derrotar tan fácilmente. ─ **Exclamaban los Dinistrio poniéndose nuevamente de pie.**

─Los estoy esperando.

El Ente se enfureció y dejó salir toda la Magia Oscura que había dentro de él. Emma extendió sus brazos e hizo lo propio con la Magia de Luz. Ambas energías chocaron y ahora todo a su alrededor se estremecía con más fuerza. Las rocas en la habitación se levantaban, las paredes se cimbraban y en menos tiempo del que alguien pudo pronosticar, la parte superior de la Torre colapsó, estallando en mil pedazos.

La Salvadora sabía que toda su Familia estaba allá afuera y cuando vio que las rocas se alejaban para caer en los alrededores, lanzó una descarga más potente con la que ganó terreno y derribó a sus adversarios, dejándolos llenos de dolor por el impacto. Emma aprovechó ese breve momento para crear un campo de fuerza en los límites de la Torre para que nadie saliera herido. Luego de eso, cuando los Dinistrio se reincorporaron, la Batalla continuó.

Ya no era una lucha de rayos o algo cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que ahora se trataba de una lucha con energía Mágica en la que ambas partes se hacían daño a cada turno. Y mientras ellos incrementaban la fuerza de sus ataques la Torre se desmoronaba de forma automática.

Sin embargo, aunque el campo ya estuviese igual, no era suficiente, por más que se lastimaban, la otra parte no estaba pagando el precio, ninguno caía, nada pasaba, parecía que estaban atrapados en un ciclo que no tenía fin. Emma sabía que su pelea no podía alargarse más, era su deber erradicarlos, aunque eso significase pagar el más alto de los precios. Por más que en su ser existiese la ligera esperanza de vencer a los Dinistrio, sabía que la Profecía continuaba, y si ellos no estaban pero ella sí, todo perdería balance y el universo se destruiría. A pesar de todo, Hades quería que todo permaneciera intacto, y eso era algo que se tenía que cumplir. Emma ya estaba preparada, prefería dar su existencia con el fin de que Killian y los demás tuvieran un futuro.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, volvió a incrementar la fuerza, haciendo que la Magia de Luz fuera más intensa, y ganando terreno en el choque de energías.

El Ente no pudo resistirlo más y, cuando la energía lo impactó, Emma dio un salto e introdujo ambas manos en su cuerpo, donde estaba el Cristal Olímpico.

─ ¿Qué demonios es lo que haces? ─ **Espetaba el Ente.**

─Preparándonos para el _Precio doble_ que los tres tenemos que pagar. ─ **Respondía Emma infundada de valor.**

─ ¡NO! ¡ESPERA!

Pero Emma no los escuchó, en ese momento, cerró los ojos y dejó que la Magia de Luz fluyera por sus manos hasta llegar al Cristal, y con fuerza, lo rompió en un solo movimiento.

La Salvadora movió ambos brazos para separar ambas partes del Cristal y, como un efecto secundario y por accidente, separó al Ente, dejando a ambos lados a Shaitan y a Abaddon, los dos desconcertados por lo que acababa de pasar. Por su parte, Emma sólo miraba como se desintegraban ambos trozos de Cristal en sus manos. Momentos después, la Magia de Luz que el _Centrum Omnia_ le prestó, regresó a su origen, no sin antes sellar el Centro de Todo por mucho tiempo más.

Gracias a la fuerza de la energía, la Torre terminó por colapsar, dejándolos a los tres a escasos metros del ahora sellado _Centrum Omnia_ y dejando en el exterior como único espectador, a Killian quien golpeaba el campo de fuerza con desesperación.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ─ **Inquiría Shaitan cuando Emma cayó al suelo.**

─Acabas de perder todo por lo que has luchado. ─ **Añadía Abaddon.**

 **Emma permaneció en silencio.**

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─ **seguía Shaitan** ─ Pudiste acabar con nosotros con toda esa Magia, y decidiste no hacerlo.

─Aunque lograra destruirlos, la Profecía permanecería, y si ustedes no están, mi mundo se desvanecerá. ─ **Respondía la Salvadora cuando se puso de pie por fin.**

─ ¿De verdad crees en Hades? ─ **espetaba Abaddon** ─ ¿Cómo sabes que esto no es una mentira?

─No lo sé, pero estamos a punto de averiguarlo. ─ **Afirmaba Emma extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados.**

─Condenaste a tu Familia a un futuro sin ti. ─ **Exclamaba Shaitan preparándose para atacar.**

─Eso es mejor a condenarlos a un futuro con ustedes en él.

Emma dejó salir su Magia de Luz para atacarlos y ponerle fin a todo el mal que habían causado. Shaitan y Abaddon usaron su Magia y contrarrestaron el ataque, porque no estaban dispuestos a huir como cobardes, ellos querían gobernarlo todo, y si se marchaban, vivirían en el exilio, sabiendo que había alguien que podía ponerles un alto, sin importar el costo.

Los tres dejaron salir todo su poder volviendo a provocar que las energías chocaran a medio camino dejando tanto a la Magia de Luz como a la Magia Oscura salir a jugar.

Los tres comenzaron a sentir ese ardor provocado por lo que estaban pagando ya, ese precio al que tanto miedo le llegaron a tener, lo que querían evitar a toda costa. Ahora, eso los debilitaba y los hacía hincarse, tratando de aguantar lo más que podían, porque, si una de las partes desistía, la otra sería la vencedora, en el juego en el que no había ni ganadores, ni sobrevivientes.

De pronto, Emma comenzó a ganar terreno, todo porque dejó que su Corazón se llenara de todo ese Amor que sentía por cada miembro de su Familia, amor que la ayudó a encontrarlos y a salvarlos de su amargo final, amor que le estaba dando impulso para no dejarlos pasar por algo así una vez más.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ella había tomado su decisión, buena o mala, ya nada podría cambiarlo.

En ese instante, algo curioso sucedió. La Magia de Luz fue tan poderosa que comenzó a absorber a los hermanos, convirtiéndolos en una masa oscura y gelatinosa que fue absorbida por el cuerpo de la Salvadora e hizo que este resplandeciera de un tono púrpura.

Dentro de ella sentía algo parecido a lo que los rayos le provocaban, el precio lo estaba pagando, es más, ya estaba por consumarse, así que, cuando ya no pudo mantener la Oscuridad de los Dinistrio, pegó sus brazos a su pecho, y dejó que pasara, lo que tenía que pasar.

─Papá, Mamá, Henry y Killian ─ **exclamaba Emma para sí** ─. Lo siento.

Luego de pronunciar dichas palabras, elevó la mano derecha al cielo, bajó la izquierda al suelo y dejó que toda la Magia contenida en ella saliera de golpe ante la mirada de Killian.

Garfio y los demás alzaron la vista cuando vieron el intenso rayo púrpura emerger y elevarse hasta el cielo, sin saber lo que eso significaba.

* * *

 **DunBroch**

Dorothy y Mérida habían pasado gran parte de la tarde buscando a los osos, y para ese instante, ya habían metido a varios al salón del Trono del Castillo cuando algo impresionante pasó en su atmósfera.

─ ¡Mérida! ─ **exclamaba Dorothy señalando el rayo púrpura que alcanzaba a distinguirse al suroeste del Castillo** ─ ¿Qué demonios es eso?

─No tengo la menor idea, Dorothy ─ **respondía la Reina con preocupación** ─, pero algo me dice que no es nada bueno.

* * *

 **Montaña de Plata**

Mulán y Azoka salían de las entrañas de la Montaña por una cueva en la parte superior cuando ellas también vieron el rayo elevarse hasta tocar el cielo.

─ ¿Qué es eso, Mulán? ─ **Pedía saber Azoka luego de que sintieran un estruendo mientras el rayo comenzaba a desaparecer.**

─Lo que sea no me gusta ─ **replicaba Mulán calculando con su dedo el lugar de donde provenía el rayo** ─, Azoka…

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?

─Hacia allá estaba el Castillo de Rumplestiltskin. ─ **Contestaba Mulán con preocupación.**

─No... ─ **susurraba Azoka con miedo** ─, ¿No creerás qué…?

Mulán se limitó a tomar su mano para tranquilizarla y mientras, pensar en lo que tenían que hacer.

* * *

 **Ruinas de la Torre de los Dinistrio**

El cuerpo de Emma continuaba expulsando Magia cuando el campo de fuerza desapareció y Killian se llenó de alegría al verla de pie, luego de enfrentar a sus peores enemigos. Eso le daba esperanzas, eso lo hacía sentirse completo una vez más, ahora que la amenaza ya no estaba. Su amada había vencido, y a ahora, su futuro se veía más claro y perfecto.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **Gritaba Killian con alegría cuando se acercó al camino que creó una de las enormes columnas de roca.**

Pero, Emma no le hizo caso, y a su alrededor se produjo un estruendo que marcaba el fin de la Magia.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ **Inquiría Charming.**

─Parece que todo terminó. ─ **Pronunciaba Henry.**

─ ¿Ya puedes dejarnos salir, Zelena? ─ **Pedía Snow.**

Zelena movió su mano y los liberó, dejándolos correr libremente hasta donde Killian ya se encontraba.

De pronto, mientras Garfio comenzaba a bajar con cuidado, algo en Emma comenzó a pasar. Con los ojos cerrados todavía, bajó el brazo, y una serie de esporas de luz blanca salió de su pecho. Acto seguido, se desplomó quedando boca abajo.

─ ¡SWAN! ─ **Gritaba Garfio cuando salió disparado hasta ella.**

Emma escuchaba sus gritos en eco una vez más, igual que la primera vez que lo perdió, e igual que hace unos momentos cuando cayó al _Centrum Omnia_ , pero esta vez se sentía mucho más real que nunca, esta vez no podría verlo en otra ocasión, esta vez no había esperanzas, este era el último adiós.

─Emma ─ **exclamaba Killian desesperado, reviviendo lo que sucedió hace más de tres semanas, cuando no pudo hacer nada por ella en Storybrooke** ─, Emma mírame ─ **Killian le dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente mirando las esporas sin entender lo que sucedía** ─. Emma, ya se acabó, estamos a salvo…, y te pondrás bien…, todo va a estar bien.

Emma lo miró con dolor, quería aliviar su pena, quería decirle que de verdad todo estaría bien, pero eso sería mentirle, mentirle más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Así que sólo movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

─Swan, no te vayas, no me dejes, acabamos de encontrarnos, por favor, no te vayas. ─ **Suplicaba Garfio con lágrimas en los ojos.**

La Salvadora alzó su mano derecha y le acarició el rostro tratando de reconfortarlo, mientras su Familia corría desesperadamente al ver la escena. Killian tomó su mano y le besó el dorso sin saber qué más hacer.

─Te…, a…m…o. ─ **Exclamó Emma al tiempo que cerró los ojos.**

Killian se quedó inmóvil, mirando a las esporas desvanecerse en el aire, y sin notar que una de ellas se había quedado atrapada en la joya del anillo y trataba desesperadamente de salir.

Garfio la miró, inerte en sus brazos, mientras Snow y Charming se arrodillaban y lloraban por lo que acababa de suceder. Henry llegó después, caminando lentamente, acompañado por Bella, los dos en silencio.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ **Preguntaba el Autor en un susurro.**

Al no querer responder, Killian tomó el cuerpo de Emma y lo abrazó con fuerza sacando el dolor que traía dentro por la pérdida de su Amor Verdadero.

Snow y Charming se abrazaban, y cuando Garfio soltó a Emma, Snow le dio un beso en la frente y David uno en la mano izquierda, y Bella, llevaba a Henry para que pudiera despedirse de su madre. Sin embargo, cuando Henry puso un pie delante de Emma, una especie de milagro ocurrió.

Emma volvía a la vida, recuperando la respiración de golpe y moviéndose rápidamente para alejarse de ellos.

Por su parte, toda su Familia trataba de calmarla, pero se veía muy asustada.

─Todo está bien ─ **exclamaba Charming secando sus lágrimas** ─, estás a salvo.

Emma no le hizo caso y continuó mirándolos con pavor.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ─ **Pedía saber Snow.**

─Qui… qui… ─ **balbuceaba Emma con miedo** ─ qui…

─Creo que te está llamando a ti, Killian. ─ **Afirmaba Henry.**

─ ¡No! ─ **espetaba Emma** ─ Qui… qui… ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?

Los Charming, Henry, Bella y Killian se miraron los unos a los otros con desconcierto.

─Emma, ¿esta es una clase de broma? ─ **Inquiría Snow.**

─Swan, creo que este no es el momento para que juegues con nosotros. ─ **Añadía Killian con seriedad.**

Pero Emma se puso de pie en un movimiento que logró marearla y hacer que su mundo se complicara todavía más.

─ ¿Emma? ¿Quién? ¿Quién es Emma? ─ **inquiría la Salvadora** ─ ¿Quién es Emma Swan?

Segundos después de formular esa pregunta, Emma se desmayó, dejando a su Familia con una enorme duda; ¿qué rayos acababa de pasar?

 **Fin de la Primera Parte**

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	15. La Tierra de las Almas Perdidas

**PARTE II**

 **EL DESPERTAR**

* * *

 **XV**

 **La Tierra de las Almas Perdidas**

* * *

 **Arendelle**

 **Hace Algún Tiempo**

Mientras los Héroes buscaban desesperados un medio para volver al Bosque Encantado y encontrar al en aquel entonces nuevo Ser Oscuro, en el Reino más importante de las Tierras del Norte ocurrían una serie de desapariciones sin explicación alguna.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que la primera desaparición tuvo lugar en una de las Aldeas de las Colinas al sur del Reino, y nadie tenía pista de nada.

Los vecinos sólo afirmaron ver a las personas caminando a medianoche como si estuvieran en una especie de trance, y cuando trataban de detenerlos, una fuerza invisible los arrojaba lejos de las víctimas.

La Guardia Real fue notificada de inmediato luego de la segunda desaparición, y el General Alberick puso al tanto a la Reina Elsa sin perder más tiempo, así fue como ella llamó a sus ministros y se pusieron a trabajar.

Poco tiempo pasó para que las noticias llegaran a los oídos de Anna y Kristoff, así que, Elsa no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos participar sabiendo que si se negaba los tendría a los dos husmeando por los pasillos o corriendo por el bosque junto con Sven, por eso prefería tenerlos vigilados.

Por cada día de reuniones sobre hipótesis de lo que sucedía, una persona desaparecía, la Reina lo sabía, sabía que su pueblo quería respuestas, quería sentirse a salvo y era su deber asegurarse de eso, esa era la razón que la motivaba a seguir más que cualquier otro involucrado en el consejo.

Una noche, mientras sus ministros, Anna, Kristoff y el General Alberick dormían de cansancio en la cámara de guerra, la Reina de Arendelle fue a la Biblioteca Real en busca de respuestas, sabía que era imposible encontrar la razón real de las desapariciones, pero sabía que definitivamente la Magia estaba totalmente involucrada. Revisó el pequeño apartado que su padre tenía sobre el tema, y en una página amarillenta dentro de un libro rojo encontró una receta de un hechizo particularmente familiar para ella: el hechizo localizador.

Preparó todo para dejar la poción lista, tomó una muñeca que una madre desesperada había llevado días antes al Salón del Trono, vertió la poción sobre ella y la observó flotar, para después, seguirla con dirección al Fiordo tras el Castillo y a la Montaña del Norte.

Corrió toda la noche, y a la mitad de la madrugada, pasando la tienda de Oaken, en lo más profundo del bosque nebuloso encontró una cabaña maltrecha y olvidada gracias a esa muñeca de trapo flotante. La muñeca se detuvo frente a la vieja puerta de entrada y Elsa usó sus poderes para forzar la cerradura.

Al destruirla, dejó atrás sus modales y pateó la puerta al puro estilo de cierta mujer rubia que se convirtió en su amiga allá en la lejana Storybrooke, Maine.

─Pensé que la Reina de Arendelle era un poco más… _refinada_. ─ **Pronunciaba un hombre frente a ella y dándole la espalda a la puerta.**

─Una escoria como tú no merece ningún respeto. ─ **Exclamaba Elsa mirando a su alrededor.**

En el interior de la cabaña el ambiente se sentía muy pesado y tétrico, además se percibía un aire frío ayudado por la puerta abierta. En cada rincón del lugar había mesas llenas de frascos con pociones e ingredientes mágicos, múltiples libros de varios tamaños y colores, algunos abiertos y otros encimados, y al lado, en la pared izquierda estaba pegado un viejo mapa que iba desde Arendelle hasta el inhóspito Reino de _Northdale_ , un viejo aliado comercial al noreste de su hogar.

─Sé que no está acostumbrada a que alguien le replique, pero, ¿podría saber el motivo por el cual usted se está refiriendo a mí de esa manera?

─Después de lo que hiciste en el pasado y de lo que estás haciendo ahora, ¿te atreves a preguntar eso, _Reinhard_? ─ **Inquiría la Reina con voz firme.**

El hombre dejó de añadir ingredientes al caldero humeante que tenía enfrente y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa.

─Me parece increíble que la poderosa Reina de Arendelle sepa el nombre de un humilde y simple soldado.

─No tengo a un soldado frente a mí, sino a un sucio traidor ─ **replicaba Elsa** ─, ¿o es que acaso debo recordarte que fuiste tú el que les permitió la entrada al Príncipe Hans y a su ejército hace treinta años?

─Sólo lo hice por el bienestar de Arendelle. ─ **Protestaba el hombre.**

─ ¡Claro! Y también es por el bien de Arendelle secuestrar aldeanos, ¿no? ─ **Inquiría Elsa con rabia.**

─No sé de lo que habla, Majestad ─ **respondía Reinhard sin voltear a verla todavía** ─. Aquí no hay nadie.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **seguía Elsa** ─, porque, si eso fuera cierto, esa muñeca de trapo no flotaría sobre la trampilla de tu sótano. ─ **Terminaba la Reina señalando a la esquina izquierda de la cabaña.**

Reinhard miró a la muñeca cayendo sobre la madera y se llenó de rabia al verse descubierto.

─ ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hallar este lugar? ─ **Inquiría Reinhard tomando un frasco lleno de tinta de calamar.**

─Un hechizo localizador.

─Imposible ─ **refutaba él** ─, tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea expulsar hielo de tus manos.

─Y tú no podías hacer nada de Magia cuando te conocí, y ahora ¡mírate! Fuiste capaz de hacer toda esta charada por ti solo.

─Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplir mi objetivo, igual que hace treinta años ─ **exclamaba Reinhard con voz amenazante mientras se disponía a lanzar el frasco** ─, y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir, ¡ni siquiera tú!

Reinhard lanzó el frasco con fuerza, pero, antes de que Elsa pudiera reaccionar, Anna ya la estaba haciendo a un lado y recibía el impacto por ella. Cuando el traidor trató de escapar, Kristoff apareció y le lanzó su pico directo al pie, mientras el General Alberick hacía su entrada principal detrás de la Reina.

─ ¿Cómo me encontraron? ─ **Preguntaba Elsa con los gritos de Reinhard de fondo.**

─Uno de los sirvientes te vio en la cocina preparando un extraño brebaje, nos llamó y al leer el libro tomé uno de tus guantes y usé la poción en él, lo demás fue sencillo.

─Son demasiado sigilosos, tengo que agregar. ─ **Afirmaba Elsa con una sonrisa.**

─La próxima vez, no hagas esto sola ─ **intervenía Kristoff** ─, sabes que siempre te ayudaremos, lo quieras o no.

─No había necesidad de recordarlo.

─ ¡Alteza! ─ **exclamaba Alberick desde la escalera del sótano** ─ ¡Aquí están todos los desaparecidos!

─Una vez más, te atrapé con las manos en la masa, Reinhard. ─ **Expresaba Elsa caminando hasta él, quien todavía estaba hincado por el dolor.**

En ese momento, Reinhard trató de atacarla con el pico que acababa de sacar de su tobillo izquierdo, pero la Reina le congeló ambas manos dejándolo atado a la mesa del caldero.

─ ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo en este lugar, Reinhard? ─ **Inquiría Anna mirando los libros de su izquierda.**

Reinhard no respondió.

─Lo que sea que haya intentado este traidor, ya no importa más, porque la Reina lo detuvo a tiempo. ─ **Aseveraba Alberick saliendo del sótano.**

Sin embargo, mientras Elsa descongelaba a Reinhard para que Alberick lo esposara, Kristoff miró a la mesa de la derecha y examinó uno de los libros, ese libro café de hojas amarillentas contenía en su interior la historia del viejo _Rey Maldito_ , una leyenda contada por todas las Tierras del Norte desde hace más de cien años. Él conocía perfectamente la historia y los peligros que había en ella, y al alzar la mirada hacia el mapa, encontró dos lugares marcados con una cruz, uno en _Northdale_ y el otro no muy lejos de su posición.

─Elsa ─ **musitaba Kristoff retrocediendo lentamente** ─, Anna.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ **Preguntaban las dos al unísono.**

─Creo que ya sé que es lo que Reinhard está haciendo.

La Princesa y la Reina llegaron a la mesa y las dos leyeron el texto y terminaron de unir los puntos, igual que Kristoff.

─ ¡¿Estás demente?! ─ **espetaba Elsa caminando con furia hasta él, quien ya estaba de pie** ─ ¡No puedes seguir con esta locura!

─ ¿Y por qué no? ─ **Inquiría el hombre.**

─Porque está prohibido, sabes que con él no se juega, Reinhard ─ **replicaba Elsa** ─. La Reina Elizabeth lo encerró por una buena razón, y esa fue para mantenernos a todos a salvo.

─ ¡¿De verdad crees en ese viejo cuento Northdaliano?! ─ **espetaba Reinhard con voz maniaca** ─ ¡Todo lo que sabes es una mentira! ¡Él tiene el poder de cambiarlo todo! ¡Puede darte todo lo que siempre has deseado!

─ ¿Y qué es con exactitud lo que siempre has deseado? ─ **Intervenía Anna.**

─Su lugar ─ **respondía Reinhard señalando a Elsa con la mirada** ─. Muy pronto, el Trono de Arendelle será mío, y sólo con él lo voy a conseguir.

─No conseguirás nada porque no te permitiré seguir con esto ─ **respondía Elsa con más rudeza que en un principio** ─. Reinhard, quedas bajo arresto por crímenes en contra de Arendelle y por el intento de despertar al segundo peor de los males, justo después de Rumplestiltskin. General Alberick, lléveselo.

Alberick obedeció y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el exterior.

─ ¡No podrás detenerme por mucho tiempo, Elsa! ¡Él volverá! ¡Y serás la primera en sentir su furia! ¡Nadie podrá detener al gran _Wolfgang_! ─ **gritaba Reinhard con ímpetu** ─ ¡Ni siquiera tú!

─ ¡Te equivocas! ─ **replicaba Elsa caminando hasta él con rapidez** ─ ¡Siempre que haya luz, la Oscuridad no reinará! ¡Y si yo no puedo detenerlo, tengo por seguro que la Salvadora lo hará!

Elsa no le temía a Reinhard, pero realmente estaba dispuesta a no dejarlo cumplir su cometido, y si tenía que encerrarlo en el más oscuro y frío de sus calabozos, estaba dispuesta. Ese hombre ya había perjudicado al reino una vez, y ella no lo dejaría hacerlo una segunda.

Aunque, sabía que si de alguna forma lo conseguía y despertaba a ese Antiguo Hechicero, Emma lo encontraría y acabaría con él.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **El Presente**

Pasaron las horas desde que la Batalla Final entre Emma y los Dinistrio había tenido lugar, y casi al amanecer, todas las cosas horrendas que hicieron los hermanos comenzaban a disiparse.

En DunBroch, mientras despuntaba el alba cada miembro de los cuatro clanes regresaba a la normalidad, ante la mirada cansada de Dorothy quien horas antes se había ofrecido de vigía. En el Valle Rocoso, Azoka y Mulán acampaban para recuperar fuerzas y emprender su camino hacia el Reino de Mérida horas más tarde.

Y en la Aldea de los refugiados, todos los que habían sido convertidos en piedra días antes, volvían a moverse y a respirar.

August, Thomas y Phillip corrieron para cerciorarse de que todos estaban bien, pero de pronto, vieron a la distancia una caravana bastante inusual.

─ ¿Son quienes yo creo que son? ─ **Inquiría Grumpy con una mezcla entre incertidumbre y felicidad.**

Los demás se llenaban de regocijo al ver a Snow y a Charming de vuelta luego de su misteriosa desaparición, sin embargo, esa felicidad se fue disipando conforme ellos iban avanzando y veían sus rostros llenos de confusión y preocupación. Ninguno entendía por qué, no fue sino hasta que Pinocho se dio cuenta de la razón.

─No puede ser… ─ **musitaba August apartándose del resto y caminando al frente** ─ ¿Emma?

Grumpy y compañía miraron a la caravana más confundidos que nunca, porque todos creían que Emma estaba en la Tierra sin Magia, y muerta, pero era cierto, ahí estaba.

La caravana era liderada por Snow y Charming, pero detrás de ellos iba Killian cargando a Emma todavía inconsciente en sus brazos. Después de Hook, venía Bella y atrás Ruby con Henry, quienes ayudaban a Regina a caminar mientras intentaba recuperar las fuerzas que los hermanos le quitaron. Y al final, estaban Zelena con la pequeña Hood en brazos, mientras levitaba el cuerpo de Robín a ras de suelo, cubierto por una sábana blanca.

Nadie quiso acercárseles, y en su lugar se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar cuando entraron por completo a la Aldea.

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ─ **inquiría Pinocho dando un paso al frente cuando ellos se detuvieron** ─ ¿Qué hace Emma aquí?

─No está muerta, ¿o sí? ─ **Añadía Ashley con preocupación.**

─Bueno, según recuerdo sí lo estaba. ─ **Exclamaba Happy.**

─Les explicaremos todo en unos instantes, pero ahora nuestra principal prioridad es poner a Emma en un lugar donde pueda descansar tranquilamente. ─ **Respondía David con suma seriedad.**

─ ¿Hay algún lugar así? ─ **Terminaba Snow con la misma seriedad que su esposo.**

Todos se miraron consternados porque sabían que esta actitud no era natural en ellos, sólo cuando una situación era bastante seria tomaban dicho comportamiento.

─ ¿Ella está bien? ─ **Preguntaba Aurora con precaución.**

─Lo sabremos en cuanto despierte ─ **respondía Snow** ─, ahora, ¿podrían decirnos cuál choza podemos ocupar?

─Síganme ─ **exclamaba Granny** ─, la choza de Neal les servirá.

Al escucharla, los dos no pudieron evitar el profundo dolor dentro de ese Corazón compartido, porque, desde que todo comenzó no le habían prestado más que cinco minutos de su atención a su pequeño Príncipe. Se suponía que con él querían un nuevo comienzo, pero al igual que a Emma, lo estaban abandonando.

Sin embargo, aunque se les partía el alma con esa gran verdad, todavía les quedaba averiguar lo que le había sucedido a su primogénita.

Por su mente sólo pasaba una simple pregunta, ¿perder la memoria era el precio que tenía que Emma tenía que pagar? No tenía sentido, pero, como bien lo dijeron, no sabrán nada hasta que despierte.

Charming hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Killian obedeció para comenzar a caminar detrás de ellos, sin embargo, cuando Bella, Henry y Ruby entraron a la Aldea, Grumpy y Sneezy comenzaron la alarma.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí?! ─ **espetaba Grumpy con furia caminando directamente hasta Regina quien tenía la cabeza abajo y los ojos cerrados** ─ ¡Ella no es bienvenida aquí!

─Regina no tuvo la culpa de nada, Leroy, déjala en paz. ─ **Pedía Bella con la misma dureza que los Charming.**

─Bueno, ¿a ustedes que les pasa? ─ **intervenía Thomas cruzándose de brazos** ─ Después de todo lo que les hizo, ¿cómo es que pueden defenderla?

─ ¿Acaso no les dijo que ella nos convirtió a todos en piedra hace tan sólo unos días? ─ **Agregaba August igual de molesto.**

─Snow y Charming ya les dijeron que les explicarán todo en un rato, ¿no se pueden esperar? ─ **espetaba Ruby** ─ Acaba de pasar algo grave, y sólo les pedimos tiempo. Entiendan de una vez que nadie de nosotros es culpable de lo que sucedió este último mes, fuimos víctimas de dos engendros del mal por los que ya no tendrán que preocuparse, así que les pido de la manera más atenta que se callen y nos den otra choza para que Regina pueda descansar.

Grumpy la miró y después a Bella, sus rostros le decían que todo era verdad.

─Bueno, si Regina viene con ellos es por algo, ¿no? ─ **inquiría el enano ante la mirada atónita de los presentes** ─ Doc, llevémoslos a la última cabaña.

─Gracias, Leroy ─ **exclamaba Ruby caminando junto con Henry y Regina** ─. Por cierto, lo había olvidado. Zelena, ¿podrían tú y Bella hacerse cargo de los preparativos del… del Funeral?

─ ¿Cuál Funeral? ─ **preguntaba Phillip mirando la manta blanca detrás de Zelena** ─ ¿Quién está ahí?

─La otra parte de la explicación. ─ **Respondía la Bruja levantando la manta para dejarles ver el pálido e inexpresivo rostro de Robín.**

─Esto no tiene sentido ─ **añadía Sleepy** ─. A la que creíamos la villana del cuento según ustedes, no lo es, y a quiénes dábamos por muertos, resulta que no lo estaban del todo.

─Hay demasiado por explicar, pero gracias a Emma tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. ─ **Alegaba Bella caminando hasta Zelena.**

─Happy, busca a los hombres alegres y dile al Pequeño John que se lleve a Roland de regreso al Bosque de Sherwood, no tiene por qué pasar por esto una segunda vez ─ **ordenaba August** ─. Thomas, Phillip y yo les ayudaremos con lo que haga falta.

─Gracias. ─ **Exclamaba Bella.**

─Aurora, tú y Ella llévense a la pequeña Hood a un lugar tranquilo para descansar, por favor. ─ **Pedía Phillip mirando a su esposa.**

─Robín ─ **exclamaba Zelena captando la atención de todos, inclusive la de Regina** ─. Su nombre es Robín.

Regina alzó la cabeza y lentamente giró apoyándose de Henry para ver a su hermana.

─Robín… ─ **Exclamaba Regina en un susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

─Al parecer al fin encontré un nombre digno de ella. ─ **Explicaba Zelena con tristeza cuando Aurora la tomó en brazos.**

─Gracias. ─ **Musitó Regina comenzando a llorar.**

Por más que Henry trató de contener las lágrimas no pudo, era demasiado. No sabía qué sucedía con Emma, y ver a Regina tan triste y derrotada le partía el Corazón, sin embargo, conocer el nombre de la niña lo llenaba de felicidad, sólo que, en el fondo, le habría encantado que el mismo Robín lo escuchara.

* * *

 **Reino Lejano al Bosque Encantado**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

Más allá del Inframundo, cruzando los límites de todos los Reinos conocidos existía una vieja, triste e inhóspita tierra mucho más temida que el _lugar peor_ , un lugar que sólo los más desafortunados tenían la desdicha de conocer.

Ahí, en ese sitio tan lleno de desesperanza, mientras los Héroes y sus amigos vivían una tremenda confusión por lo que había ocurrido allá en Misthaven, se respiraba un aire de miedo porque al amanecer, en el Bosque que poblaba ese reino emergían terribles criaturas que los torturaban hasta el anochecer, y de no cuidarse, llegaban a acabar con ellos en menos de un instante.

Mientras en el Bosque Encantado estaba por amanecer, en esa tierra estaba por ocultarse el sol, y los que residían ahí podían bajar de las copas de los enormes y anchos árboles y llenar sus reservas de provisiones con lo poco que podían encontrar siempre y cuando la luz solar ya no se percibiera en ningún lugar, así que, las personas atrapadas ahí dormían de día y salían de noche.

Sin embargo, esa tarde algo extraño sucedió en el Bosque Rojo, y Milah fue la primera en darse cuenta desde su puesto como vigía en las alturas. Su trabajo era simplemente despertarse antes que cualquiera y revisar que las criaturas se esfumaran todas y cada una para que nadie corriera peligro, pero, esa tarde un leve tintineo a sus espaldas llamó su atención, y al mirar hacia esa dirección encontró algo nunca antes visto en ese sitio. El tintineo era producido por unas esporas de luz azul que se diversificaban en el césped creando un cuerpo de un ser humano lentamente.

Sin importarle las peligrosas bestias rondando aun por el Bosque, bajó de su lugar y al llegar al tronco del árbol corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuando las esporas se convirtieron por fin en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Milah lo movió y le habló con tal de que reaccionara, pero nada parecía funcionar al principio, pero todo cambió cuando al detenerse, el hombre abrió los ojos y recuperó la _respiración_ de forma abrupta.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ **Inquiría Milah sentándose en el césped.**

─Creo que sí ─ **respondía el hombre con el rostro pegado al césped húmedo** ─. Creo que todo está bien, pero, ¿en dónde estoy?

La madre de Bae estaba por contestar hasta que una bestia apareció cerca de él y lo tomó como pudo para que ambos subieran al refugio en los árboles donde le prometió que respondería todas sus preguntas. Sin embargo, al llegar a la copa de los árboles, un fuerte temblor lo sacudió todo e hizo que las velas y antorchas ya encendidas se apagaran por un buen y largo rato.

─ ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ─ **Pedía saber el recién llegado observando a dos personas intentando encender una antorcha sin éxito.**

─No tengo idea, pero pronto volverá a la normalidad, y como dije antes te responderé lo que quieras, sólo a cambio necesito que me digas algo. ─ **Replicaba Milah.**

─ ¿Qué?

─Tu nombre ─ **explicaba ella mirándolo de frente** ─, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

─Robín. Robín Hood. ─ **Contestaba el padre de Roland con tranquilidad.**

─Bien, es un gusto conocerte, yo seré tu guía en esta pequeña introducción a este nuevo mundo ─ **exclamaba Milah ofreciéndole un asiento** ─, así que ponte cómodo, y por cierto, mi nombre es Milah.

Robín asintió y tomó su lugar en una pequeña mesa improvisada en esa enorme _casa del árbol_ que ocupaba más de una docena de árboles. No sabía qué sucedía pero entendía que no conseguiría las respuestas que necesitaba corriendo y destrozándolo todo.

Además, esa mujer era amable y su nombre le sonaba bastante familiar, como si lo hubiese escuchado en alguna otra parte. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al lugar que comenzaba a causarle mucha curiosidad.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─ **Inquiría Robín.**

─Pues… es una especie de refugio para los que buscamos un poco de paz en el maldito Bosque _Vermell_.

─Bosque, ¿qué?

─Luego te lo explico ─ **prometía Milah tomando asiento frente a él** ─. Cuando yo lo entienda.

─De acuerdo, ahora sé que estoy en este Bosque de color Rojo Sangre, pero lo que quiero saber, es ¿en qué Reino me encuentro? Porque, tenía entendido que no habría un lugar para mí luego de mi muerte.

─No quiero asustarte, pero probablemente esta historia no te gustará. ─ **Afirmaba Milah con pesadez.**

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Inquiría Robín sin quitarle la vista de encima.**

─Escucha con atención y lo sabrás.

En otra parte de ese Reino lejano tenía lugar un real y peligroso siniestro. En un Palacio pequeño erigido dentro una ciudadela en lo profundo del Bosque, un hombre corría hasta la cámara real donde los miembros del consejo y regidores de esa tierra se encontraban para contarles las terribles noticias, que de cierta forma, ellos ya sabían.

─Mis señores ─ **exclamaba el hombre anciano jadeando** ─. Ha ocurrido.

─Lo sabemos. ─ **Exclamaba amablemente el hombre de túnica amarilla en el primer trono central.**

─ ¿Lo saben?

─Por supuesto que sí ─ **replicaba el hombre de túnica roja con severidad en el trono de la izquierda** ─. Nosotros lo sabemos todo.

─Entonces, saben que ellos… ─ **Proseguía el hombre.**

─Vienen para acá ─ **terminaba la mujer de túnica azul cobalto con un tono neutral en el trono de la izquierda** ─. Sí, tenemos pleno conocimiento de la llegada de esos engendros del mal.

─ ¿Y qué pasará con todos nosotros? ─ **inquiría el hombre con temor** ─ Esos dos no tienen compasión, acabarán con todo una vez que pongan un pie aquí.

─Pierda cuidado, caballero ─ **respondía la mujer de túnica verde en el segundo trono central** ─, los Hermanos Dinistrio recibirán su merecido por parte nuestra cuando ellos lleguen.

─ ¿Y qué hay de esa vieja Profecía? ─ **insistía el hombre de cabello largo** ─ ¿Ella también estará aquí?

─Si la Profecía lo dice, ella llegará ─ **retomaba el hombre de túnica amarilla** ─, deje de preocuparse por eso y vuelva a sus tareas habituales, por favor.

─Una última cosa antes de irme ─ **exclamaba el hombre a punto de salir** ─, en la cámara especial, en la que se supone que no debemos entrar, bueno, un destello se vio desde la puerta, un destello azul que luego desapareció.

Los cuatro regentes no parecían preocupados.

─Sabíamos que eso pasaría si los Dinistrio venían aquí, descuide, ya sabremos manejarlo, ahora sí, Rumplestiltskin, retírese de aquí. ─ **Mandaba el hombre de túnica roja con voz autoritaria.**

─Como ordenen. ─ **Exclamaba Gold con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.**

Rumple salió de la cámara, y como se le había ordenado, regresó a sus labores como cuidador de los archivos reales planeando en su mente su próxima jugada que lo ayudaría a obtener lo que más deseaba en ese instante: recuperar el poder.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

El segundo Funeral de Robín tomó menos tiempo que el anterior. Tres horas bastaron para organizarlo, tiempo suficiente para que Tink y el Hada Azul llegaran a la Aldea, y ésta última sanara las heridas de Regina, aunque la única que no pudo curar, fue la de su roto Corazón.

─Sé que esto no ayuda mucho, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. ─ **Exclamaba Azul mirando a Regina con disculpa.**

─ ¿Por qué haces esto después de todo lo que les hice? ─ **inquiría Regina sentada en la orilla de la cama de heno** ─ No me merezco tu compasión, me merezco tu odio.

─Mamá, tú no hiciste nada ─ **intervenía Henry sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano derecha** ─, todos en este cuarto sabemos que fuiste una víctima más de esos monstruos, igual que nosotros. Nadie tiene derecho a odiarte, tú eres inocente.

─Henry tiene razón, y cuando todo se esclarezca, los demás dejarán de tratarte mal. ─ **Añadía Tink.**

─Lo dudo mucho. ─ **Replicaba Regina con dolor al bajar la cabeza.**

─Emma siempre creyó en ti ─ **exclamaba Ruby con seguridad** ─, siempre supo que las cosas no estaban bien y te defendió ante todos. Si ella pudo creer en ti ciegamente y tenerte fe, es momento de que los demás también lo hagan.

Regina guardó completo silencio al escucharla, porque recordaba lo que había sucedido en la Torre de los Dinistrio horas antes, y sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

─Sí, claro. ─ **Respondía la madre de Henry con una risa sarcástica y triste.**

Antes de que pronunciara otra palabra, escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta de madera, y cuando Ruby la abrió, Bella entró a la choza.

─No quiero interrumpir, pero todo ya está listo. ─ **Exclamaba la Sra. Gold con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla izquierda.**

─Vamos. ─ **Pronunciaba Regina poniéndose rápidamente de pie.**

─No tienes que hacer esto una segunda vez ─ **exclamaba Henry poniendo su mano en el hombro de su madre** ─. Quédate aquí y descansa.

─No voy a huir de esto, además, a Robín no le gustaría que me escondiera debajo de una manta. ─ **Replicaba Regina caminando valientemente hasta la puerta.**

Henry la miró preocupado pero no pronunció nada más y salió detrás de ella, mientras que Azul y compañía avanzaban cerca de madre e hijo con dirección al cementerio improvisado.

Los Charming por su parte, seguían en la choza de Neal, mirando a Emma con desesperación, aguardando el momento justo en el que volviera a abrir los ojos.

Snow caminaba de un lado a otro con Neal en brazos, mientras que Charming estaba sentado cerca de la puerta, y Killian se encontraba sentado justo al lado izquierdo del catre de heno en el que ella se encontraba descansando.

Ninguno entendía nada, y querían que ella volviera en sí para averiguar lo que ocurría, pero, ya habían pasado muchas horas desde la batalla con los Dinistrio y ella no despertaba.

Tres horas llevaban ahí dentro, y estarían las que hicieran falta hasta que su pequeño Cisne volviera a su lado, sin embargo, August entró a avisarles que todo estaba listo y que debían ir de inmediato para despedir a su amigo una vez más.

─Yo me quedo con Emma hasta que despierte, díganle a su Majestad que me disculpe pero yo no me moveré hasta que ella abra los ojos otra vez. ─ **Exclamaba Killian tomando la mano de Emma.**

Snow y Charming notaron el tono de miedo y desesperación con el que pronunció dichas palabras. Estaba aterrado, cosa muy obvia y comprensible, y ellos podrían jurar que estaba más a aterrado que cualquiera.

─Está bien, de todos modos, creo que eres más útil aquí que allá afuera. ─ **Respondía David.**

─Sí, nosotros aclararemos todo cuando el Funeral termine y volveremos aquí ─ **replicaba Snow dando un paso al frente** ─. Recuerda que no estás solo, Killian. Te ayudaremos a ti también en lo que podamos.

Hook echó la vista hacia atrás justamente a donde David se encontraba, él le sonrió de forma triste y asintió en silencio mientras veía de reojo a su hija aun dormida. Luego, el Pirata enfocó su vista hacia Snow, quien lo miró compasivamente y también le sonrió.

─Gracias. ─ **Respondía él también asintiendo en silencio.**

─Estaremos afuera por si nos necesitas. ─ **Le recordaba Snow dándole un apretón en el hombro.**

─No dudes en llamarnos. ─ **Pedía Charming.**

Los padres de Emma se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a retirarse, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta, Snow no pudo dejar de sentir un vacío en su Corazón mientras se alejaba de su hija, al igual que David.

Los dos regresaron su mirada a Emma, ninguno se quiso mover y a ambos los invadió una extraña sensación de pánico. Por más que quisieran sobrellevar la situación, nada parecía tener sentido, y ahora, cada que se alejaban de ella, se sentía como si una parte de ellos también se marchara. Era la sensación más horrible que alguna vez en sus vidas habían experimentado, y ninguno sabía por qué.

─ ¿Les sucede algo? ─ **Inquiría Killian mirándolos a ambos con preocupación.**

Ninguno respondió, sólo se limitaron a caminar de forma automática hasta la cama y quedarse uno a cada lado de Hook.

─No es nada ─ **replicaba Charming aclarando su garganta y limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla** ─, es sólo que hemos hecho guardia solemne alrededor de Emma desde que regresamos aquí que no queremos irnos sin que sepa que estamos con ella.

─Volveremos pronto, cariño ─ **prometía Snow dándole un tierno beso a Emma en la frente** ─, por favor, no despiertes hasta que volvamos.

Cuando ella se alejó, David hizo exactamente lo mismo.

─Quiero verte de nuevo a los ojos, Emma. ─ **Imploraba Charming.**

Killian los miró salir rápidamente de la habitación, como si no quisieran estar más tiempo ahí, pero no le tomó importancia, y volvió a tomar a Emma de la mano.

─Ya escuchaste a tus padres, Swan ─ **musitaba Killian acariciando el dorso de la mano izquierda de Emma con su pulgar** ─, no tardes tanto en despertar, tu padre no es el único que quiere ver tus ojos verdes y brillantes y llenos de vida una vez más.

Hook guardó silencio y miró con detenimiento el dedo anular de Emma, que todavía tenía el anillo de compromiso en él.

─No sé qué fue lo que pasó, ni qué clase de precio pagaste, Swan, pero por favor, vuelve a mí.

Killian llevó la mano de Emma hasta sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso lleno de un poco de la esperanza que todavía le quedaba. Sin embargo, el beso que él creía normal, se había convertido en algo más trascendental.

Sin darse cuenta sus labios tocaron indirectamente la joya del anillo y una onda multicolor surgió de él. Killian se despegó de inmediato al sentir el aire producido por la onda expansiva, puesto que ya sabía lo que significaba: un beso de Amor Verdadero.

La onda llegó a todos los rincones de la choza cuando desapareció, pero nada sucedía, Emma seguía inconsciente, todo parecía indicar que de nada había servido. Killian continuó aguardando sin quitarle a Emma la vista de encima, sin embargo, nada, absolutamente nada, había cambiado.

─ ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ─ **Exclamaba Hook más confundido que hace unas horas.**

* * *

 **Reino Lejano al Bosque Encantado**

Al mismo tiempo que Milah y Robín conversaban en el refugio hecho en las copas de los árboles, en otro refugio en un Bosque cercano, un viejo cazador miraba hacia la playa y al Río de las Almas Perdidas con un aire lleno de desesperanza.

─Comienzo a creer que lo que dicen no es más que un sueño. ─Exclamaba el hombre.

─Te digo que no lo es, Graham ─ **respondía un hombre recargado en una rama cercana** ─, esa ciudadela es real. Yo la vi.

─Lo que tú viste pudo ser un espejismo ─ **rebatía el antiguo Sheriff de Storybrooke** ─, además, una vez pudiste llegar a la mitad de este maldito Bosque lleno de niebla verde, y dudo que desde ahí pudieras ver ese lugar.

─Walsh, James y Gastón también lo vieron. ─ **Protestaba el mismo hombre alzando un poco la voz.**

─Sí pero nadie nos garantiza que la hayan encontrado ─ **replicaba Graham también alzando la voz** ─, es más, su desaparición me hace creer que las bestias los capturaron.

─Ten un poco de fe, hombre ─ **intervenía otro sujeto bajándose de una mesa** ─, Walsh quedó de enviar una señal, se fueron hace tres semanas, dales tiempo.

─Además, este bosque es inmenso ─ **retomaba el primer hombre** ─, tal vez todavía no llegan.

─Y mientras la señal llega, deberíamos alistarnos para buscar algo de provisiones allá abajo. ─ **Proponía el segundo hombre.**

─Yo no confío tan ciegamente en ellos como ustedes, pero ¿qué importa? Será mejor que nos demos prisa, porque no quiero tener ese maldito eco retumbando en mi cabeza toda la noche. ─ **Bufaba Graham caminando con ellos hasta el ascensor improvisado.**

Graham llevaba en ese lugar poco más de un mes y ya estaba harto. Sabía que estar ahí era el precio por salvar a los Héroes en el Inframundo, pero eso no lograba consolarlo, Cruella no tuvo piedad con él en su afán de ganar el dominio total que Arturo le quitó en menos de mes y medio.

Desde que salió de las aguas del Río Aqueronte, se refugió en ese Bosque de niebla verde como lo llamaba él, porque cada que trataba de avanzar, en el día un sinfín de bestias lo perseguían, y en la noche, el eco de su propia voz, pasos y respiración lo volvían loco, así que nunca pudo salir.

Al llegar a tierra firme, los tres hombres caminaron tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido para no desatar el eco interminable y se pusieron a recolectar lo poco que podían encontrar para sobrevivir en la cima del bosque. Aunque no necesitaban mucho para poder subsistir, sus reservas comenzaban a agotarse en ese lugar, sabían que muy pronto deberían adentrarse a los peligros que plagaban esa tierra.

Sin embargo, Graham dejó de buscar y se dedicó a mirar hacia la playa otra vez. Él era un hombre al que no se le podía amedrentar con facilidad, pero, estar ahí lo sumía en una inexplicable desesperación que no lograba controlar, así que cada que podía, escapaba a la orilla del enorme río para librarse de ese pesar.

Se sentó en la arena y comenzó a jugar con ella cuando algo extraño sucedió.

A su lado izquierdo, muy a lo lejos, cerca del límite con el Bosque Azul, unas esporas de luz blanca descendían del cielo oscuro. Su atención se puso en ellas cuando al tocar la suave arena comenzaron a formar el cuerpo de un ser humano; era alguien nuevo.

Pero no tenía sentido, sólo había una manera de entrar en ese Reino, y esa era sólo por el Río. Miró con atención hasta que las esporas blancas se convirtieron en una mujer rubia a quién él conocía bastante bien.

─No puede ser ─ **musitaba Graham para sí cuando se puso de pie de forma automática** ─. Esto es imposible.

Caminó inconscientemente, y luego de un rato comenzó a correr desesperado, como si algo horrible fuera a pasarle a esa persona si no llegaba a tiempo, cosa que en ese lugar era más que una posibilidad.

Al aproximarse cada vez más, se daba cuenta que no estaba para equivocado y sus ansias de llegar hasta ella crecían a cada paso. Lleno de esa desesperación, se movió más rápido hasta que cayó de rodillas al lado de la recién llegada, quien seguía sin despertar.

─No puede ser ─ **continuaba Graham** ─ ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El Sheriff procedió con lentitud, y la tomó de su hombro para intentar moverla con delicadeza.

─Emma ─ **susurraba Graham moviéndola con cuidado** ─ Emma.

Pero la Salvadora no reaccionaba, ni siquiera un acto reflejo ocurría.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **Vociferaba el Sheriff con desesperación.**

Mientras eso sucedía en la playa, en el Bosque contiguo, Robín y Milah continuaban con su charla.

─Déjame ver si entendí ─ **pedía Robín acomodándose en su asiento** ─. Este lugar está dividido por cuatro Bosques con nombres y peligros diferentes, ¿no es así?

─Sí.

─ ¿Qué clase de peligros?

─No sabemos a ciencia cierta ─ **replicaba Milah** ─. Por ejemplo, en este, el Bosque _Vermell_ o Bosque Rojo, habitan criaturas durante el día que te persiguen si no tienes cuidado. En el Bosque de _Odjek_ , ese de resplandor verde que se ve a la distancia ─ **continuaba la madre de Bae señalando a su izquierda** ─, hay bestias en la mañana y un eco horrible en la noche. Pero en los otros dos no sé qué haya, aunque los rumores cuentan que el cuarto Bosque es el más horrendo de todos.

─ ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? ─ **Pedía saber Robín con interés.**

─Mi ex esposo tuvo el placer de enviarme a este espantoso lugar. ─ **Respondía ella con pesar.**

─ ¿Qué clase de poder tenía ese hombre para lanzarte a este horrendo sitio.

─No sé si lo conozcas, pero él era el Ser Oscuro. Su nombre es…

─Rumplestiltskin ─ **terminaba Robín muy asombrado** ─. Ahora sé por qué tu nombre se me hacía tan conocido.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Inquiría Milah con asombro.**

─Killian una vez nos habló de ti ─respondía Robín─, y Emma nos contó que la ayudaste a rescatarlo de las garras del Dios de la Muerte hace unos meses.

─ ¿Y él está bien? ─ **indagaba Milah** ─ ¿Emma logró lo que quería?

─Sí, al final lo consiguió, y aunque nos costó salir en una pieza, se puede decir que fue una misión exitosa. ─ **Contestaba Robín con satisfacción al recordar a su amigo.**

─No lo entiendo ─ **se sinceraba Milah** ─, si esa fue una misión exitosa, ¿por qué caíste en este agujero sin salida?

─Esa es una larga historia sin contar. ─ **Suspiraba el Forajido al recordar lo que había pasado horas antes.**

─Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, por eso no pierdas cuidado, puedes decírmela si quieres. ─ **Afirmaba Milah con un leve toque de tristeza.**

─Tal vez en otro momento, mejor tú dime algo, ¿por qué te sorprendió tanto que yo apareciera de la nada?

─Porque sólo hay una forma de entrar a este Reino, y esa es sobrevivir al viaje en ese maldito río lleno de muertos. Una experiencia que no te recomiendo experimentar ─ **alegaba Milah** ─. Tú apareciste sin explicación alguna, eres el primero.

─Lamentablemente, yo tampoco sé por qué sucedió ─ **proseguía el padre de Roland**. Aunque no me importa cómo llegué o que no vaya a salir nunca de este lugar.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─Porque, mientras yo esté aquí, sé perfectamente que la persona por la que di mi vida estará a salvo, y ese es un precio que estoy completamente dispuesto a pagar. ─ **Respondía Robín aferrándose a la imagen de la sonrisa de Regina en su mente.**

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

Pasar por eso una segunda vez no era para nada sencillo.

Ya no había nada que decir, ni más remembranzas de tiempos lejanos que relatar, todo se había dicho semanas atrás, y ahora, lo que quedaba por hacer era guardar un silencio solemne.

Todos los antiguos habitantes de Storybrooke y los Hombres Alegres rodearon el Féretro de Mármol que Zelena construyó para él a unos metros de la Aldea de Refugiados. Además de eso, la Bruja creó un monumento frente a la tumba que le decía a todos los extraños que ahí yacía un hombre valiente que dio su vida por una buena causa.

Regina no dejaba de observar esa placa de metal debajo de la escultura de Robín. ¿Buena causa? ¿Cuál buena causa? ¿Salvarla?

Regina odiaba la placa, salvarla no era para nada una buena causa, ella no merecía ser salvada después de todo el daño que había provocado por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, su debilidad le costó a todos, eso no era nada honorable.

Era tanto su _remordimiento_ , que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando entre Zelena, Tink y Blue bajaron el féretro y sellaron la tumba con una enorme placa de mármol. Reaccionó cuando Snow la tomó por el brazo y Henry se acercó hasta ella para sacarla de ahí y volver a la Aldea.

Sin embargo, al caminar, no pudo evitar notar las miradas llenas de odio de Pinocho y compañía, pero no le importaban en lo más mínimo, porque sabía que se las merecía, muy en el fondo sabía que se merecía todo el odio del mundo por sus acciones.

Cuando llegaron, Snow y Henry la subieron en una tarima prefabricada donde ellos también se quedaron junto con David y Ruby para comenzar a explicarlo todo.

Y así lo hicieron. Explicaron a detalle todo lo que había sucedido desde el primer Funeral de Robín con lo que Emma les había explicado días atrás, les dijeron que todo había sido obra de los Dinistrio, y que no deberían enfadarse con ella, porque había sido una víctima, como todos.

─Regina fue controlada por dos sujetos que sólo ella vio, ¿en serio, David? ─ **inquiría August cruzando los brazos** ─ ¿De verdad esperas que creamos eso?

─No tendrían por qué desconfiar de nuestra palabra.

─Lo siento, pero todavía me parece bastante irreal creerlo. ─ **Proseguía August muy molesto aún.**

─Creí que eras un hombre de fe, August. ─ **Intervenía Henry al lado de Snow con un tono de seriedad.**

Pinocho se quedó callado y bajó la mirada.

─Si eso es cierto, ¿dónde están las pruebas? ─ **exclamaba Phillip** ─. No cuestiono su palabra, pero tienen que darse cuenta que a veces las palabras no son suficientes.

─Como dijo Leroy hace un rato ─ **comenzaba Ruby** ─, si Regina estaba con nosotros era por algo. Ese algo es que ella fue quien más sufrió el embate de Shaitan y Abaddon Dinistrio. Casi la matan, y es un milagro que haya conseguido librarse de ellos. Sé que por mucho tiempo ella fue el rostro de la maldad, pero Regina ha avanzado mucho en su camino a la redención como para dejarse caer tan fácil, ¿no lo creen?

─Ruby está en lo correcto ─ **añadía Snow** ─, no basen su juicio en lo último que vieron de ella, piensen en todo lo bueno que ha hecho.

─Ustedes querían hacerla pagar cuando se fueron. ─ **Protestaba Thomas.**

─Pero ahora sabemos la verdad gracias a Emma ─ **rebatía Charming** ─. ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto entender que Regina no es la culpable?

─Tal vez porque todo parecía algo orquestado por mí y no por alguien más. ─ **Respondía Regina al fondo.**

─Regina por favor, también entiéndelo tú ─ **pedía Snow con irritación** ─. ¡Aquí no hay más culpables que los Hermanos Dinistrio!

─No, ellos tienen razón ─ **intervenía Regina mirando de frente a Snow** ─. Yo fui la causante de todo el caos aquí.

La Reina se apartó de los Charming y comenzó a caminar por la tarima prefabricada.

─Emma también tuvo razón, yo no tuve la fuerza para resistirme, fue mi culpa que ella se sacrificara para salvarnos, y por supuesto que soy culpable de la muerte de Robín ─ **pronunciaba Regina con dolor** ─. Él no murió por una _buena causa_ como dice esa placa de allá, salvarme no era una buena causa, yo merecía morir por lo que había hecho.

─Pero, los Dinistrio jugaron contigo de la forma más vil y ruin. ─ **Objetaba David.**

─Eso fue porque yo se los permití ─ **todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos** ─. Dejé que la Reina Malvada _saliera a jugar_ con tal de obtener una oportunidad para traerlo de vuelta, como Emma lo hizo con Hook, dejé que mi desesperación y miedo me dominaran, así que todo esto _sí_ fue mi culpa.

─Mamá… ─ **Musitaba Henry cuando la vio derramar la primera lágrima desde que llegaron a la Aldea.**

─Pueden odiarme si así lo desean, sé perfectamente que me lo merezco.

Tras decir esto, Regina se marchó entre su nube de humo púrpura.

─Bueno, creo que por ahora será mejor dejar ese punto aparte ─ **exclamaba Ashley en la retaguardia** ─. Ahora, ¿podrían explicarnos lo que le sucedió a Emma?

Los Charming se miraron con preocupación al recordar la horrible sensación de hace un rato. Sabían que al decírselos todo eso volvería, pero lo más triste era que no sabían siquiera el verdadero daño que la batalla dejó en su hija.

─Si quieren, yo puedo contarlo por ustedes ─ **sugería Ruby mirando a Henry caminar junto con Bella hasta la choza donde Emma y Killian se encontraban** ─. Después de todo, yo estuve cuando la Bruja habló sobre la Profecía.

Los dos la miraron agradecida porque, sintieron que así sería más fácil comenzar a digerir aquello que todavía no podían explicar.

Mientras tanto, en la choza, Killian todavía tenía a Emma tomada de la mano, tenía la cabeza llena de dudas por lo que había sucedido momentos antes, y no dejaba de mirarla con preocupación.

Henry y Bella entraron sin hacer ningún ruido, sólo observando la escena, igual de confundidos que antes.

─ ¿Algún cambio? ─ **Inquiría Bella con voz dulce.**

─No despierta ─ **respondía Hook con pesar** ─, ni siquiera con un maldito beso de Amor despertó.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Exclamaban los dos al unísono.**

─Como lo oyeron, el Amor Verdadero no funcionó… ─ **respondía Killian recordando las dos veces anteriores que el beso no les había funcionado** ─ otra vez.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ **Pedía saber el Autor caminando hasta quedar a su lado izquierdo.**

─Le besé la mano, y lo que siempre pasa cuando el beso de Amor Verdadero surte efecto llegó, pero eso fue hace poco menos de una hora y nada cambia.

─Eso no tiene sentido ─ **rebatía Bella** ─, si eso pasó después del beso, significa que funcionó.

─Entonces, ¿por qué no despierta? ─ **inquiría Hook poniéndose rápidamente de pie y dando la vuelta para verla de frente** ─, ¿por qué no ha abierto los ojos? ¿Por qué nada de lo que está pasando tiene ningún sentido?

─No tengo una respuesta para eso ─ **afirmaba Henry mirando a su madre** ─, yo también quiero que despierte, pero sobre todo, quiero que lo que pasó allá sea solo una broma de su parte.

Killian lo escuchó y sólo así su pánico aminoró. El oírlo le recordó una vez más que no era el único que estaba sufriendo, y que no era el único que, al enterarse de esa endemoniada Profecía quiso hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarla de su propio final.

De pronto, el deseo del niño se convirtió también en su deseo. Realmente esperaba que aquello fuese una broma de mal gusto y nada más. Eso era algo con lo que podía vivir el resto de su vida, pero, todavía estaba la Profecía, y una parte pesimista en él sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

Los tres continuaron contemplándola hasta que lo que tanto esperaban sucedió. ella comenzó a mover su brazo derecho y lo llevó directamente a su cabeza, luego apretó sus ojos, y lentamente los abrió acostumbrándose a la poca luz natural que provenía de la ventana a su lado derecho.

Con la vista aun nublada, miró a su izquierda y halló a tres personas a su lado. Cuando su visión se enfocó, pudo notar que eran las mismas personas que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento, pero ahora, esbozaban una sonrisa llena de una inexplicable alegría.

─Swan. ─ **Exclamaba Killian tratando de acercársele.**

Pero por el contrario, ella no parecía para nada complacida con tenerlos frente a ella. Eran desconocidos, y su alegría no le daba buena espina.

Cuando Bella y Henry intentaron acercarse también, ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió descalza hasta una de las esquinas de la choza.

Killian trató de ir con ella, pero a cada paso que daba ella gritaba que se alejara.

─Emma, ¿qué sucede? Soy yo, Killian. ─ **Exclamaba él luego de varios gritos.**

─ ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ─ **ordenaba ella escudándose con una silla** ─ ¡NO TENGO IDEA DE QUIEN SEAS!

─Mamá ─ **intervenía Henry** ─. Somos nosotros, _tu_ Familia.

─ ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ─ **seguía ella** ─ ¡TÚ NO ERES MI HIJO! ¡ YO NI SIQUIERA TENGO HIJOS!

Henry la miró muy dolido, le parecía increíble que ella dijera eso, y así le comprobaba que no recordaba a nadie.

─Emma, por favor, escúchanos. ─ **Pedía Killian dando un paso al frente.**

─ ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO SOY EMMA! ─ **Explicaba ella lanzando la silla por la desesperación.**

Hook esquivó la silla y ésta se estrelló en el baúl que estaba a un lado de la cama, pero causó un gran estruendo que se escuchó en el exterior e interrumpió la discusión sobre lo que harían todos a partir de ahora.

─Emma, tranquilízate, sólo queremos hablar. ─ **Intervenía Bella.**

─ ¡YO NO QUIERO HABLAR CON USTEDES! ¡NI SIQUIERA LOS CONOZCO!

─No nos conoces, pero podrías hacerlo. ─ **Exclamaba Snow entrando a la choza y captando toda su atención.**

Snow entró junto con Charming, los dos estaban alarmados por todo el barullo que se escuchaba en el exterior, y al entrar la encontraron a ella en la esquina rodeada por todos los demás.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo conocerlos? ─ **Rebatía ella bajando la voz aún con desconfianza.**

─El hecho de que quieres saber en dónde estás, y saber quiénes somos es el primer paso ─ **respondía Snow con total calma** ─. No te pido que confíes, sólo te pido que tomemos asiento, y charlemos un momento. ¿qué dices?

Ella miró a esa mujer. Parecía amable y no irradiaba felicidad como los demás, su expresión era de total calma, y eso comenzaba a tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, la recordaba de la noche anterior, preguntándole si lo que decía era una clase de broma.

Nada tenía sentido, esas personas seguían llamándola _Emma_ sin razón alguna, y una parte de su ser necesitaba saber la razón.

─De acuerdo ─ **accedía ella** ─. Pero sólo hablaré contigo. No quiero a los demás aquí.

─Está bien, ellos se van ─ **exclamaba Snow moviendo su mano para señalarlos** ─. Sólo seremos tú y yo.

Ella simplemente asintió.

─Ya la oyeron ─ **pronunciaba David tomando a Henry del hombro** ─. No podemos estar aquí.

Bella accedió y se dio media vuelta siendo la primera en salir. Henry, por su parte, no se quería mover, y sólo lo hizo cuando su abuelo lo jaló con suavidad para que saliera.

Killian tampoco se quería ir, ni podía dejar de mirarla, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una Emma sin memoria, pero esta nueva versión de ella era muy diferente. Su comportamiento y la forma fría con la que los observaba le hacían creer que se trataba de otra persona.

─Debemos irnos. ─ **Le recordaba David a Killian con voz firme.**

─Por supuesto, amigo. ─ **Respondía el Capitán con fastidio.**

Cuando todos salieron y David cerró la puerta, Snow caminó hasta la silla y la dejó frente a la que usaba Hook momentos antes.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ **Inquiría Ella mirándola todavía desde la esquina.**

─Me pongo cómoda, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ─ **Contestaba Snow amablemente.**

─No gracias, así estoy bien.

─Con el debido respeto, pero haz dormido todo el día y prácticamente no haz probado bocado alguno. Creo que de verdad te vendría bien sentarte por un rato.

La chica lo pensó por un momento y al final accedió, tomando la silla que Snow puso al frente y la apartó dejándola a la altura del baúl.

─Bien, comencemos con esto de una vez.

─Primero, quiero preguntarte algo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

─A ustedes mirándome con una alegría tan intensa que daba miedo.

─No, antes de eso, ¿qué recuerdas antes de vernos?

Ella estaba por contestar cuando al pensar en la respuesta, se dio cuenta que no recordaba absolutamente nada, todo estaba gris en su cabeza.

─Yo… yo no lo sé ─ **exclamaba ella tratando de hacer memoria** ─. Por más que lo pienso, el único recuerdo que tengo en mi memoria son ustedes.

La expresión de Snow pasó de la seriedad a la incertidumbre.

─ ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada más? ─ **Inquiría la madre de Emma.**

─No, estoy siendo sincera contigo. No recuerdo nada.

─Está bien, te creo ─ **afirmaba Snow con delicadeza** ─. ¿No recuerdas de dónde vienes? ¿O si tienes familia?

─No ─ **replicaba la chica cerrando los ojos intentando recordar algo** ─, no me acuerdo de nada… ¡espera! Creo que sí, pero es más una sensación.

─ ¿Qué sensación?

─Antes de abrir los ojos y verlos a ustedes, sentí mucho frío.

─ ¿Sólo eso? ─ **proseguía Snow** ─ ¿No percibiste olores o algo más?

─ ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

─Porque quiero ayudarte, pero necesito saber qué pasó para poder hacerlo.

─ ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ─ **indagaba ella con rapidez** ─ Ni siquiera me conoces.

Snow cerró los ojos de dolor al escucharla. Su tono de voz era muy cortante y agresivo, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Sólo una vez Emma la había tratado de esa manera, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, era mucho más fría, como si de verdad no la conociera.

Por dentro quería decirle que de verdad la conocía, que la conocía mejor que cualquiera porque ella era su madre, pero, no sabía si esta nueva versión de su hija tenía una pizca de conocimiento de su vida anterior.

─Esa respuesta te la diré más adelante, pero tienes que cooperar conmigo ─ **pedía Snow tomando un respiro** ─. Dime, ¿nada en mí te parece familiar?

La chica la observó detenidamente, pero simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de respuesta negativa.

─ ¿Por qué aceptaste hablar conmigo?

─Porque tú no tenías esa mirada desesperada en tus ojos, como si esperases que yo supiera quién eras, lo cual es muy contradictorio con tu pregunta anterior ahora que lo pienso ─ **replicaba la mujer cruzándose de brazos** ─. Ahora que ya sabes que no tengo recuerdos de nada anterior a esta noche, ¿me vas a decir dónde estoy y por qué no dejan de llamarme _Emma Swan_?

Snow no supo que contestar a esa pregunta, no sabía cómo explicarle que para ellos seguía siendo Emma, así que decidió probar una última cosa antes de concluir algo.

─ ¿Podríamos intentar algo más antes de darte todas las respuestas?

─ ¿Por qué tratas de alargar esto? ─ **indagaba ella con verdadera molestia** ─ Sería más rápido que me lo dijeras de una buena vez.

─Quiero estar completamente segura de lo que te voy a decir, esto será lo último, lo prometo.

─No sé por qué tienes que asegurarte de decir la verdad, pero hazlo, entre menos tiempo te tardes, mejor será.

Snow se levantó y salió rápidamente para encontrarse de nuevo con su Familia.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ─ **Pedía saber Killian desesperado.**

─ ¿Está bien? ─ **Inquiría Henry.**

─ ¿Te recordó? ¿Recordó algo? ─ **Añadía Charming.**

─No me dijo mucho, dentro de lo que cabe está bien, y no, no recuerda absolutamente nada anterior a esta noche. ─ **Respondía Snow con pesadez.**

Los tres se quedaron atónitos.

─Pero, quiero probar algo antes de dar todo por sentado.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Preguntaba David.**

─A mí no me reconoció, pero es probable que si los ve en un ambiente más tranquilo pueda despertar algo en su memoria.

Los tres accedieron de inmediato y entraron para verla sentada frente a la cama jugando con un trozo de paja.

─ ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

─Son parte de lo que quiero que hagamos ─ **explicaba Snow tomando la mano de David** ─. Tómate el tiempo que necesites antes de responder. Dime ¿lo reconoces?

La chica observó al Príncipe detenidamente por un rato, no obstante, por más que tratara, no lograba dar una respuesta positiva.

─No, no sé quién sea él.

La sonrisa amable de David se apagó.

─ ¿Y qué hay de él? ─ **Inquiría Snow cuando Henry se acercó.**

─No, tampoco. ─ **Contestaba ella haciendo que el autor volviera a entristecerse.**

─ ¿Y él? ─ **Preguntaba Snow por última vez cuando David y Henry se hicieron a un lado para que Killian pasara.**

Él esbozó una tierna sonrisa que ella no pasó por alto. Algo en ese hombre le llamaba la atención, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué.

Lo miró por un buen rato, más tiempo del que miró a David o a Henry, cambió de ángulo, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, miró fijamente el garfio y su atuendo de pirata pero, no había nada. No lograba recordarlo. De pronto y antes de que pudiera responder, su mano izquierda comenzó a temblar y ella la detuvo con la derecha.

─No, no tengo idea de quién es él. ─ **Contestaba con brusquedad mientras esperaba a que los temblores cesaran.**

Killian se quedó callado, y guardó su dolor para sí.

Snow cerró los ojos y trató de que las lágrimas no salieran al ver que su último intento también había fracasado. No quería perder la esperanza, pero ese primer encuentro con esa nueva _Emma_ había sido intenso.

─ ¿Por qué les interesa tanto que sepa sus identidades?

─Porque… ─ **comenzaba Snow intentando guardar la calma** ─, porque tú nos recuerdas a alguien a quien acabamos de perder.

─Emma Swan. ─ **Exclamaba ella provocando un silencio incómodo y pesado.**

─Sí, ella ─ **aseveraba Snow con temblor en la voz** ─. ¿Podría hacerte una última pregunta?

─ ¿Qué?

─Si no eres Emma Swan, entonces ¿quién eres tú?

* * *

 **Reino Lejano al Bosque Encantado**

 **Momentos Antes**

Graham estaba arrodillado al lado de Emma todavía. Había dejado de moverla y sólo la observaba atento al momento en que despertara, sin embargo, eso no sucedía. No iba a llevarla a ese horrendo Bosque para que al despertar lo primero que escuchase fuese ese espantoso eco interminable, así que decidió dejarla ahí, ya que ese era el único lugar en el que el peligro no existía.

De pronto, una onda multicolor apareció en su mano izquierda y se fue expandiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta que desapareció en la orilla del bosque. El antiguo Sheriff se hizo a un lado, y Emma al fin recuperaba abruptamente la _respiración_.

─Killian. ─ **Susurraba la Salvadora con los ojos cerrados aún.**

Graham suspiró aliviado y esperó a que Emma terminara de reaccionar.

Emma abrió lentamente los ojos y enfocó su vista en el cielo nocturno sin ninguna estrella en él.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, Emma? ─ **Inquiría Graham a un lado de ella.**

─Como si me hubiese bebido sola una botella completa de Whisky y luego me hubiesen arrollado con mi Escarabajo Amarillo. ─ **Respondía Emma poniendo su mano izquierda en su frente y sin darle importancia a quién preguntaba.**

─Es bueno saber que sientes algo ─ **replicaba el Cazador** ─, la mayoría no sentimos nada los primeros minutos de estar aquí.

─Esa voz yo la conozco. ─ **Exclamaba Emma mirando hacia su derecha.**

Cuando enfocó correctamente, lo segundo que vieron sus ojos en ese Reino fue la sonrisa que Graham amablemente le estaba regalando.

─Esto no puede ser ─ **pronunciaba la Salvadora recargándose en su hombro derecho para verlo mejor** ─, se suponía que no habría Inframundo para mí, entonces, ¿qué hago aquí?

─ ¿Crees que estamos en el Inframundo? ─ **Preguntaba Graham con extrañeza.**

─Sí, aunque no recordaba esta playa ─ **respondía Emma mirando alrededor** ─, y nada está rojizo.

Graham la miró con disculpa antes de hablar.

─Emma…, no estamos en el Inframundo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **inquiría la Salvadora muy confundida** ─ ¿Dónde estamos entonces?

─Estamos en el basurero del Inframundo, el lugar a donde van a parar todas las Almas que no pertenecen a ningún lugar ─ **respondía Graham con seriedad** ─. Emma. Estamos en la _Tierra de las Almas Perdidas_.

La Salvadora se quedó callada y digirió la información lo mejor que pudo. Definitivamente no esperaba algo como esto, no esperaba despertar en otro Reino, en realidad no pensaba volver a despertar, pero ahora, no sabía cómo tenía que proceder.

─Hay algo que me tiene verdaderamente desconcertado.

─ ¿Qué?

─A este Reino sólo se llega a través de ese fétido Río ─ **exclamaba Graham señalando a la distancia** ─, así que dime, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 **El Presente**

La chica pensó detenidamente, buscó en cada rincón de su mente y memoria, pero parecía que ni esa simple y sencilla pregunta era capaz de responder.

Se concentró tanto en buscar su nombre que una fuerte punzada le recorrió todo el cerebro, cosa que hizo que al fin se detuviera.

─Parecerá estúpido, pero ni mi propio nombre puedo recordar. ─ **Respondía ella con tristeza y enojo.**

─Está bien, ya tendrás tiempo para descubrirlo ─ **afirmaba Snow con voz calmada** ─. Ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda. Me presento ante ti, soy Snow White.

─ ¿Snow White? ─ **inquiría ella soltando una risa** ─ ¿En serio?

─Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te recuerda algo? ¿A un cuento de hadas?

─Por supuesto que no, pero un nombre así, bueno, no me lo tomes a mal pero no es muy peculiar.

─Aceptaré eso como un cumplido, en fin, él ─ **continuaba Snow señalando a David** ─, es David, o Charming como suelo llamarlo. Ambos somos Príncipes del Bosque Encantado.

─ ¿Así se llama este lugar? ¿Bosque Encantado?

─Así es, ¿habías oído sobre él? ─ **Seguía Snow.**

─No, pero el nombre me gusta ─ **afirmaba ella** ─. Un momento, si ustedes dos son Príncipes, ¿qué hacen aquí?

─Larga historia. ─ **Suspiraba Charming.**

─Este chico que está aquí es Henry Mills, el Príncipe Henry ─ **se corregía Snow al darse cuenta de eso** ─, es nuestro nieto.

─ ¿No son muy jóvenes para tener un nieto?

─Otra larga historia. ─ **Exclamaba Henry con una risa burlona.**

─Y él, es Killian, Killian Jones. ─ **Exclamaba la Princesa presentando a Hook.**

─Killian ─ **repetía ella mirándolo con curiosidad** ─. Lindo nombre.

─Gracias, Milady. ─ **Agradecía el Capitán sin saber qué otra cosa más hacer.**

─ ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? ─ **Pedía saber ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima al garfio.**

─Un cocodrilo se la llevó. ─ **Respondía Killian con rabia y tristeza.**

─Eres un Pirata, ¿cierto?

─ ¿Te sorprende?

─Un poco, es que, mi escasa memoria me dice que es la primera vez que tengo a uno frente a mí. ─ **Exclamaba la chica con sinceridad.**

Snow, Charming y Henry los miraron interactuar muy tranquilos, como si las primeras dos veces no hubiesen existido.

─Tengo que ser honesta con ustedes ─ **exclamaba ella** ─. Cuando no me ven con esos ojos tristes que esperan a alguien más, no son tan insoportables.

Nadie dijo nada más.

─ ¿Sabes qué harás a partir de ahora? ─ **Inquiría David llamando su atención.**

─Intentar recuperar mis recuerdos, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

─Nosotros podríamos ayudarte con eso. ─ **Aseguraba Snow.**

─ ¿Cómo?

─Viniendo a nuestro Castillo ─ **seguía la Princesa ante la mirada de asombro de los demás** , conocemos a un par de doctores que pueden ayudarte, podrías vivir con nosotros hasta que te sientas mejor.

─ ¿De verdad van a alojar a una extraña en su hogar?

─A partir de este día ya no eres una extraña para nosotros ─ **retomaba Charming** ─. Sí, no conocemos tu nombre, pero a veces los nombres no son importantes, el individuo sí.

─Además, hay varios peligros allá afuera a los que no quieres enfrentarte aún ─ **intervenía Henry** ─. En nuestro hogar estarás resguardada por gruesos muros de piedra y tendrás un lugar limpio y fresco para descansar.

Ella lo meditó por un rato. Al final de cuentas no eran malas personas, solo estaban confundidos al igual que ella.

─Sólo hasta que recupere la memoria. No más.

─Es un trato ─ **exclamaba Snow poniéndose de pie** ─. Bien, creo que será oportuno que te dejemos descansar, y descuida, te traeré algo de comer para que recuperes fuerzas más pronto.

─De acuerdo, gracias.

Snow le sonrió, se puso de pie y salió de la choza seguida por los demás, cuando cerraron la puerta y se alejaron, ella corrió hasta David y lo abrazó para desahogarse de todo. De cierta forma sentía que habían perdido a Emma y necesitaba sacarlo. Al verla, todos comenzaron a preocuparse y se acercaron a ella, Killian, por el contrario no quiso estar cerca de la escena y se fue hasta la orilla de la Aldea.

Ver a Snow lo dejaba confundido, esa última charla que tuvo con Emma parecía en cierta forma verdadera, pero todavía existía algo que no encajaba por completo, no era Emma con la que estaba hablando, no era ese coqueteo rudo como cuando se conocieron, ni siquiera era un coqueteo, no era nada.

¿A esto se refería la Profecía con perder su esencia? No podía ser posible, no quería creerlo, y con mayor razón, quería encontrar una pronta solución. Sus pensamientos fueron tan abrumadores que simplemente se dejó caer en el césped y se dedicó a contemplar el horizonte en busca de consuelo, pero no conseguía nada, eso sólo el océano se lo podía dar.

David notó la ausencia de Hook y le pidió a Ruby que se quedara con Snow para ir a buscarlo. No caminó mucho tiempo hasta que lo encontró sentado en el suelo cortando el césped con frustración. Charming simplemente suspiró y se sentó a su lado izquierdo.

─Zelena dijo que reconstruirá el Castillo por nosotros.

─Bien por ella. ─ **Bufaba Hook.**

─Y le dije a Snow que no descansaríamos hasta encontrar una solución. ─ **Afirmaba David.**

─ ¿Crees que realmente exista una solución a esto?

─Hubo una para la muerte, una que nos tiene a ti y a mí aquí, así que no dudo en que haya una para esto ─ **respondía Charming poniendo su mano en el hombro del Pirata** ─. Killian, este Reino es inmenso, y en alguna parte de él encontraremos la manera de traerla de vuelta, pero sólo lo lograremos si permanecemos juntos.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **Inquiría Killian volteando a verlo.**

─Mi hija está en alguna parte, y te juro que la vamos a encontrar. ─ **Respondía David con esperanza.**

Por primera vez en horas, Hook dejó escapar una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, creía en las palabras de David, y sabía que tenía razón, muy pronto encontrarían una forma para que todo volviera a la normalidad, y Emma volvería a estar con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─Por supuesto que sí, Dave. Juntos traeremos a Emma de regreso a donde pertenece.

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

 **Tres Meses Después**

─ ¿Está seguro de lo que hace, Capitán? ─ **Inquiría Smee desde el timón.**

─No recuerdo que mi primer oficial tuviese permitido cuestionar mis acciones. ─ **Refunfuñaba Hook desde la escalinata que llevaba al timón.**

─Perdone Capitán, pero no entiendo por qué lo hace, no entiendo por qué se va.

─Lo que yo busco ya no está en este Bosque, así que, ¿por qué quedarme? ─ **continuaba Killian con fastidio** ─ ¿Va a seguir cuestionando mi actuar o levará el ancla, Sr. Smee?

─Como ordene, Capitán. ─ **Replicaba Smee mandando a los nuevos dos marineros a levar anclas.**

─El viento es excelente, ¡ice las velas Sr. Smee, y sáquenos de aquí! ─ **Ordenaba Hook caminando hacia la proa.**

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─ **Preguntaba Smee por última vez.**

─El destino es lo que menos importa ahora, ya lo averiguaremos en el camino.

Killian lucía triste y derrotado para Smee. No sabía por qué, ni lo que había pasado con Emma, pero, algo le decía que no pintaba para nada bueno, sabía que aunque le preguntara no le diría hasta que consiguiera un poco de calma interna y que aun así solo le diría lo que él necesitaba conocer. Y así fue como con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, obedeció las órdenes, y los sacó del puerto, para que navegaran sin destino conocido.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	16. Estás en mi Mente

**_N/A: Bueno, técnicamente, este es mi primer songfic, y quise meterlo en el fanfic porque cada que escucho la canción me recuerda mucho lo que está pasando en este punto de la historia._**

 ** _La canción es "¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?" de Ricardo Arjona._**

 ** _Les pido una enorme disculpa por la terrible tardanza, pero creo que por un tiempo, las actualizaciones volverán al mismo ritmo que antes._**

 ** _En fin, ¡disfruten de este capítulo!_**

 ** _ÚLTIMA NOTA: Silvia significa Bosque._**

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Estás en mi Mente**

* * *

 _No se acaba el amor sólo con decir adiós_

 _Hay que tener presente que el estar ausente_

 _No anula el recuerdo, ni compra el olvido_

 _Ni nos borra del mapa._

* * *

 **Tierra de las Almas Perdidas**

 **El Presente**

Otra noche sin dormir.

Aunque, para ese momento, ya no distinguía entre el día y la noche, gracias a tanto follaje y oscuridad a su alrededor. Desde el primer momento que llegó a esa tierra extraña, no pudo conciliar el sueño, y eso le recordaba su corta época como Ser Oscuro, sin embargo, esta vez tenía la oportunidad de descansar de las horribles cosas por las que había pasado, pero sus ojos no se cerraban y su mente no reposaba.

Sabía que no era por los terrores de los Bosques que la rodeaban. No era el eco interminable del Bosque de _Odjek_ , o las criaturas infernales del Bosque _Vermell_ , no, lo que alimentaba su insomnio era un viejo sentimiento que llegó con ella: la pérdida.

Cuando se sacrificó por los que amaba ya tiempo atrás, jamás pensó que llegaría a otro reino, en cada momento de su lucha con los Hermanos de la Destrucción, sólo se imaginaba en un lugar oscuro y frío donde el tiempo no pasara, donde no sintiera y donde no volviera a abrir los ojos nunca más, un lugar suspendido en el que pasaría la eternidad como parte del precio a pagar.

Pero ahora estaba aquí, pensando incesantemente en aquellos a los que salvó, y en lo mucho que estaban sufriendo con los resultados de su última decisión. ¿Qué estaría pasando en el Bosque Encantado en ese instante? ¿Qué habrá pasado con su cuerpo luego de irse? ¿Qué habrá cambiado?

Tenía un millón de preguntas en su mente, preguntas que siempre, se quedaban sin respuesta, lo que la volvía loca. No se arrepentía de nada, pero quería saber si el daño colateral había sido tan intenso como el humo gris lo profetizó.

Además de esas preguntas, existía otra cosa que la privaba del sueño, la que catalogaba como la cosa más tortuosa dentro de su nuevo hogar, lo último que vio antes de marcharse, y que hacía que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos de forma inevitable acompañadas inmediatamente por el sentimiento de pérdida a la décima potencia; la pena de Killian.

Se preparó mentalmente para todo, o al menos, eso creía. El ver a Killian correr con esa desesperación y escucharlo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, fue lo que comenzó a partirle el corazón. No quería hacerle daño, y había cometido un enorme error al hacerle creer que todo estaría bien una vez que la batalla terminara. Su llanto a punto de escapar de esos ojos azules en los que siempre encontraba consuelo y amor, era lo que ahora la estaba matando por dentro.

Su última despedida fue la más dolorosa por la que los dos habían pasado, pero ella sabía perfectamente la razón. Ninguno quería que ese adiós se suscitara, porque a esas alturas, no sabían ni querían estar separados, habían nacido para estar juntos y al que movía los hilos del destino le encantaba ignorar esa parte.

El vínculo que los unía, y que permitía que ambas mitades de corazón latieran al mismo ritmo también contribuía a que su remordimiento y dolor propio aumentaran. Era el Amor que sentía por Killian Jones lo que en realidad tenía a Emma Swan sin poder dormir, y estar en paz, porque ella sabía que ni siquiera la distancia o la muerte podrían romper ese lazo que los hacía sentir que el mundo exterior no importaba, siempre y cuando se tuvieran el uno al otro.

─Creo que este lugar tiene ya demasiados vigilantes nocturnos como para que te les unas, Emma. ─ **Exclamaba Graham a la distancia.**

Escuchar esa voz tan familiar logró sacarla del trance en el que estaba. Había pasado más de tres horas sentada en la rama de un árbol contemplando el horizonte, sacando su tristeza en forma tan silenciosa que nadie en las chozas que la rodeaban podía escucharla, o al menos, eso creía.

─No es que me queje de la hospitalidad de nuestros anfitriones, pero la cama de heno no es muy cómoda que digamos, siempre me priva del sueño. ─ **Respondía Emma secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo de cuero rojo.**

─Y ese hecho te conmueve hasta las lágrimas, por lo visto. ─ **Replicaba Graham cruzándose de brazos.**

─Ve a dormir, Graham ─ **exclamaba Emma luego de un suspiro** ─, tal vez en unas horas yo también pueda hacerlo.

El antiguo cazador dio un paso al frente.

─Te creería si eso no fuera exactamente lo que has dicho desde que llegaste aquí.

Emma lo miró desde lo alto con los ojos llenos de tristeza y verdad, sin embargo, prefirió permanecer en silencio.

─Los primeros días pensé que era por toda la situación de dormir de día y _vivir_ de noche ─ **proseguía Graham andando con pasos pequeños hasta el tronco del árbol** ─, en el fondo creí que te acostumbrarías, pero pasaron los meses y la situación seguía igual. No te pregunté en esos momentos, sin embargo, me parece que ya es más que justo el hacerlo.

─No sé qué es lo que deseas saber, Graham ─ **replicaba Emma alejándose del tronco** ─, no necesito dormir, ya he pasado por eso, fin de la historia.

─Ambos sabemos que no es el verdadero fin de la historia. ─ **Afirmaba Graham cuando comenzó a trepar.**

Emma lo miró y sabía lo que se avecinaba; una charla que muy en el fondo estaba ansiosa por tener con alguien que la conociera al menos un poco. Su familia ya no estaba, así que, aunque no lo quisiera, Graham era lo más cercano a familia que tenía en esa tierra.

El Sheriff subió hasta la rama en la que ella se encontraba, y se sentó a su lado, dejando que sus pies colgaran, igual que los de Emma. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, contemplando la luz proveniente de los Bosques lejanos, una sin querer hablar, y el otro sin querer abandonarla en la oscuridad.

Si Emma quería hablar, ese era el momento más adecuado, no había por qué callar, los muros desaparecieron gracias a Killian, y ella le juró que jamás los volvería a levantar, aunque estuviera sin él. Así, con el recuerdo de la promesa, fue como luego de media hora, pudo comenzar.

─El separarte de alguien que amas, no significa que dejará de ocupar un lugar importante en tu mente y corazón ─ **expresaba Emma llevando su mano derecha a su lado izquierdo, donde en su cuerpo físico reside la mitad de su corazón** ─, lo mismo aplica para ese a quien dejaste.

─ ¿El Pirata? ─ **Inquiría Graham.**

─Killian, su nombre es Killian. ─ **Respondía Emma en un susurro.**

Luego de esa declaración, ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el resplandor de colores que emitían los Bosques a su alrededor.

─Entonces, ¿no puedes dormir por su recuerdo? ─ **Inquiría Graham cruzándose de brazos.**

─No es sólo por eso ─ **respondía ella aun con la mano sobre su pecho** ─. Me duele estar alejada de Killian, aunque sé que mientras yo esté aquí, él estará a salvo, pero, hay algo más que me carcome por dentro.

─ ¿Qué es? ─ **Continuaba el Sheriff.**

Emma miró fijamente el resplandor rojo del Bosque _Vermell_ antes de responder.

─Que aun estando distanciados, puedo percibir su dolor ─ **contestaba la Salvadora** ─, una parte de mí sufre con él, lo extraño y lloro por el desconsuelo de ambos.

─Aquel al que más amas es el que más te hace sufrir ─ **exclamaba Graham** ─, parece bastante irónico.

Emma dejó escapar una leve risa y cerró los ojos. En ese instante, no pudo evitar el mar de recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente, era bastante doloroso vivir nuevamente aquellos momentos, los buenos y entrañables momentos que pasaron juntos, porque sabía que a pesar de ser cosas que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo, no volvería a tener experiencias así en el futuro. Lo que dijo esa lejana noche cuando Pan y Henry habían intercambiado cuerpos volvió a ella, por más que luchó contra su destino, al fin se le cumplió, la Salvadora no tiene días libres, y desde el segundo que llegó a la _Tierra de las Almas Perdidas_ se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía ya la posibilidad de alcanzar su final feliz.

Con la pena dentro, no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas llenas de dolor y de un horrendo sentimiento de pérdida.

─Esa, mi querido Graham, es la gran paradoja del amor ─ **replicaba Emma con voz temblorosa** ─. Aunque quieras impedirlo, no puedes olvidar ni dejar de sentir, eso, vuelve tu infierno más real, y hace que tu corazón se parta en mil pedazos, sin que lo puedas evitar.

Graham la miró preocupado.

─Y la peor parte de todo es que, como dije antes, sé que él está sufriendo allá, y más porque si todo salió como la maldita Profecía lo dictó, significa que Killian tiene frente un recordatorio vivo de todo lo que perdió.

* * *

 _El que tú no estés no te aparta de mí_

 _Entre menos te tengo más te recuerdo_

 _Aunque quiera olvidarte, estás en mi mente_

 _Y me pregunto mil veces._

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

Una vez más en altamar.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que le ordenó a Smee levar anclas, las mismas horas en las que la noche continuaba arropándolos con su cielo estrellado, y las mismas horas en las que él curiosamente tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

En los últimos tres meses, pocas veces lograba dormir, por lo regular, Azoka y Mulán se encargaban de enviarlo a la cama allá en el viejo Castillo de los Charming, David solía enviarlas luego de encontrarlo deambulando por los pasillos y los jardines como un Alma en pena, aunque, de cierta forma, eso era.

Pero ahora, en su primera noche fuera de la sofocante vigilancia de los que se convertirían en sus suegros, había recordado el terrible insomnio que lo aquejaba desde aquella vez, cuando su pesadilla comenzó.

El mar estaba en calma, al igual que la cubierta de su viejo y amado barco, sin embargo, su mente y corazón eran todo lo contrario. Desde hace tres meses, sólo había alguien que ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos y quien le provocaba esa horrenda sensación de vacío interminable.

Esa persona que en algún momento consideró como su final feliz, había desaparecido. Ya no veía su sonrisa llena de alegría, ni escuchaba su risa cada que hacía una broma sobre él y sus batallas épicas con la tecnología moderna, ya ni siquiera podía admirar esos bellos ojos verdes que alguna vez, juró podría contemplar el resto de su vida y mucho menos lograba percibir ese ligero aroma a vainilla a su alrededor. Por tres largos y tortuosos meses, convivió con un ser que el único parecido que tenía con su querida Emma Swan, era sólo en el exterior.

Por más que todos lo intentaron, por más que él lo intentó, nada funcionó. Cada prueba añadía un granito más a su pena y frustración, y, con el paso de los días, sin que él lo quisiera, fue perdiendo la fe.

¿Algún día la recuperarían? ¿Sería posible traerla de vuelta de donde quiera que ella estuviera? ¿Aún quedaba algo de ella que rescatar?

Sabía que las respuestas a esas preguntas no yacían ahí, donde ya todo estaba perdido, donde en poco tiempo los padres de Emma se dieron por vencidos y cedieron a su último deseo. Él no se iba a rendir sin luchar, no iba a tirar la toalla hasta que de verdad no hubiera ninguna esperanza, su mundo era extenso, existían cientos de hechiceros y cientos de artilugios mágicos que podrían ayudarlo, así que no se iba a rendir, aunque todos pensaran lo contrario.

Sólo había una persona que conocía sus verdaderos motivos, y esperaba de corazón que él también recapacitara y lo ayudara a la distancia a hallar la solución a su problema.

Killian trató de cerrar los ojos, pero una vez más, el rostro de Emma volvía a aparecer en la oscuridad, así que los abrió y se quedó mirando al techo de madera por un buen rato. No podía ni quería olvidarla y por esa misma razón, la extrañaba con todo su ser. Sin embargo, cada que veía a esa nueva versión de Emma, sentía como si todo el amor del mundo fuese tragado por un aura negra sin esencia ni calidez.

─Maldita sea, Swan. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ─ **Resoplaba Killian con pesadez pasando su mano por su rostro.**

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía cada noche, cada que miraba al cielo y lograba encontrar la constelación del cisne, pero, sabía que esa era una pregunta sin respuesta. Emma había hecho lo que hizo para salvarlos a todos, y estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio con tal de que su familia alcanzara la felicidad, sin darse cuenta que sin ella, eso sería más que imposible, sobre todo para él. Emma ya formaba parte de su ser, y muy difícilmente lograría obtener algo bueno sin ella.

Pasó muchas horas en la misma posición, tratando que el leve movimiento del agua a su alrededor lograra calmarlo, pero no sucedía. De pronto, cuando giró su cabeza hacia su escritorio, pudo distinguir un sobre color amarillo debajo de unos cuantos mapas y pergaminos varios.

Desde que puso un pie en su camarote, no había notado nada raro en él, es más, se veía exactamente como él y Emma lo dejaron aquella tarde. Pero ahora, ese sobre llamaba su atención, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio, extrañamente guiado por un ligero aroma que no había percibido desde la última vez que estuvo en su barco; vainilla, la esencia de Emma. quitó los mapas y pergaminos para encontrarse con dicho sobre que tenía escrito su nombre en él. Lo admiró por un buen rato como si fuera el tesoro más valioso que alguna vez hubiese encontrado, como si fuera un oasis y él fuese un errante en un desierto desolado, y eso sólo tenía un motivo: era la letra de Emma.

La carta era para él, podía sentirlo y quería leerla con urgencia, quería saber lo que contenía, y así sentirla cerca, aunque fuese sólo con sus palabras.

Sin embargo, cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos, algo inquietante sucedió. Sintió una dolorosa punzada en la sien derecha que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, y comenzó a tener una especie de visión. Era él con un elegante y reluciente atuendo de pirata color negro. Estaba de pie en un altar con un enorme vitral multicolor a sus espaldas, frente a él estaban sus amigos y familia todos con sus mejores ropas, esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad, y al fondo, cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron se topó con Snow y Charming envueltos en esos atuendos de la realeza que tanto les encantaban, ambos caminaban a los lados de la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Los Charming llevaban a Emma del brazo, quien traía el vestido de novia más impecablemente blanco que jamás había contemplado.

Cuando la visión terminó, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre su cama, dos lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y su mano temblaba. Lo que fuese aquella visión, sólo podía ser una mala jugarreta de su mente, algo cruel que sólo le dejaba ver lo que posiblemente no tendría jamás, si nunca hallaba una solución.

Si hubiese tenido esa visión hace más de cinco meses, cuando todavía estaban juntos y felices en Storybrooke, la historia sería diferente, pero ahora estaba dolido, y esto no le hacía para nada bien.

Algo dentro de él volvía a romperse, algo que continuaba muy frágil y sensible; su corazón. Era el amor que sentía por Emma lo que lo tenía al borde de la locura, era el amor lo que en verdad, lo estaba matando mil veces.

─Swan ─ **susurraba Killian mirando fijamente al sobre** ─, ¿por qué te fuiste?

Esa era la pregunta que se había hecho siempre, _¿por qué?_ , y no sólo con Emma, se preguntaba el por qué la vida era así con él, por qué cada que se abría al amor salía lastimado, y por qué, su Amor Verdadero sin querer lo había abandonado.

Así, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta, sabiendo de antemano, que las respuestas que buscaba no iba a encontrarlas ahí.

* * *

 _¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? Que no me deja olvidar_

 _Que me prohíbe pensar, que me ata y desata_

 _Y luego de a poco me mata, me bota y levanta_

 _Y me vuelve a tirar._

* * *

 **Terrenos del Castillo de Snow y Charming**

 **Hace Tres Meses**

─Esto será un proceso largo, así que no te frustres si no funciona al primer intento, ¿de acuerdo, Emma? ─ **Inquiría Whale.**

─ ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ─ **Espetaba ella levantándose de su asiento con brusquedad.**

Pasó una semana desde que los Dinistrio habían desaparecido y en ese tiempo muchas cosas habían ocurrido.

La tarde del segundo funeral de Robín, Azoka y Mulán aparecieron, y Ruby les dio la triste noticia. Luego de que la chica de la Tierra sin Magia se ofreciera a llevarle la comida a Emma, Zelena le pidió que unieran fuerzas para reconstruir el Castillo y así ella volviera más rápido con Regina.

En los días siguientes, la nueva Emma no salió de la choza, y no permitía que nadie entrara, a excepción de Snow, quién era a la que le tenía un poco de más confianza. Mérida y Dorothy también llegaron a la Aldea, y al oír lo ocurrido y unir los puntos, trataron de verla, pero ella se atrincheró y no dejó pasar a nadie por más de tres horas.

Nadie entendía su actitud cambiante. Por ratos estaba calmada, pero, cuando alguien trataba de acercársele sin que ella lo esperara trataba de defenderse con lo primero que tuviera enfrente. Ruby, Mérida y Dorothy, arrastrada por la hija de Fergus, emprendieron el camino de vuelta al Jolly Roger para traer a Whale por petición de Archie, para que juntos idearan el plan perfecto para ayudar a la nueva Emma a recuperar su memoria. Henry, por su parte, vigilaba la puerta de la choza, esperando una oportunidad para entrar y hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer que su madre volviera, hasta que un día, Belle lo llevó consigo e intentó distraerlo, sin éxito, mientras que los Charming se la vivían en las ruinas del castillo, dirigiendo la mágica reconstrucción del mismo.

Killian patrullaba la choza con recelo, rodeándola tratando de verla y de hacer que ella lo viera, para que volvieran a conversar como aquella vez donde por un momento hubo paz y calma a su alrededor, pero, con el paso de los días eso cambió, creando un abismo entre los dos cada vez más grande, ella estaba cambiando, y él quería saber la razón.

Aunque en el fondo recordaba la profecía, no podía alcanzar a comprender el grado de daño que esta había dejado. Por otra parte, creía en las palabras de David, sabía que al final del día podrían regresarla y terminar con la pesadilla, sin embargo, en esos pocos días, no hallaba algo que los ayudara, así que lo único que se le ocurría era mirar la puerta, tratando de no volverse loco.

Durante esos días, casi no durmió, le costaba mucho trabajo cerrar los ojos, y cuando lo conseguía, despertaba a las dos horas, con muchas preguntas en la mente.

Ahora, estaba en los terrenos del castillo, con la reconstrucción casi terminada, y siendo el vigía silencioso de la nueva Emma. Justo en ese momento, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos y recuerdos vívidos, regresó a su realidad cuando ella se levantó y de forma agresiva le replicó a Whale.

─ ¿Qué te parece si tú nos dices como debemos referirnos a ti a partir de ahora? ─ **intervenía Archie a un lado de Víctor** ─ ¿Sí?

La chica se quedó de pie y puso el pulgar derecho en la barbilla, ante la atenta mirada de Killian. Técnicamente no conocía su nombre, si es que alguna vez tuvo uno, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de adoptar uno, si quería que las cosas avanzaran. Lo pensó por mucho rato, alzó la vista hacia las copas de los árboles y una vieja palabra rondó su cabeza, palabra, que le ayudó a encontrar la respuesta.

─Silvia ─ **musitaba ella mirándolos a los dos** ─, quiero que me digan Silvia.

─Interesante elección ─ **respondía Whale con una sonrisa** ─. No todos los días escuchas ese nombre. Bien, _Silvia_ , ¿podemos empezar con nuestra primera sesión?

¿Por qué había elegido ese nombre? ¿Qué significaba para ella? Emma jamás le había mencionado a ninguna Silvia con la que se hubiese topado en su camino como para justificar que eso había salido desde lo más profundo de su mente, esa elección había sido extraña, aunque, todo en ella lo era.

Killian regresó su vista al lago, mientras Archie y Whale continuaban con su sesión usando la sabiduría que la Maldición Oscura les dio. Por más de dos horas, escuchó la frustración de Silvia al fallar en cada pregunta y ejercicio, trató de no prestarle la suficiente atención, y continuó con la vista fija en el agua, quería que el agua calmara su tormenta, como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, su propia mente le hacía jugarretas crueles, porque, en vez de calmarlo, el agua del lago le traía viejos recuerdos de Storybrooke, eran momentos felices que pasó con Emma desde que volvieron del Inframundo.

A lo lejos podía escuchar su risa, y la música proveniente de la Rockola de Granny, podía escuchar su propia voz hablando con Emma para que le devolviera el Garfio, y también escuchaba la campanilla de la puerta de entrada junto con las múltiples voces de los demás integrantes de su familia.

No podía buscar otros recuerdos felices para reemplazar aquellos porque los más nuevos los había tenido con ella, y los pocos que alguna vez llegó a tener quedaron sepultados y muy difícilmente los obtendría tan rápido.

Por dos horas, la situación no cambió, cada que miraba al agua, lo mismo sucedía, así que por ratos miraba al bosque hasta que las voces cesaran.

Cuando Archie y Whale terminaron, Killian sacó su pequeña cantimplora de licor de su bolsillo trasero y bebió sin importarle nada, esperando que eso le ayudara.

─No sabía que te gustara el ron. ─ **Exclamaba Silvia acercándose a él.**

Hook bajó la cantimplora, y la recargó en su muslo derecho.

─Es un viejo hábito que he llevado conmigo por siglos ─ **respondía Killian sin voltear a verla** ─. La parte buena es que el ron no te lastima.

─ ¿Siglos? ─ **inquiría Silvia mirándolo con curiosidad** ─ ¡Oh, cierto! Snow me contó un poco de eso, estuviste en un lugar llamado Nunca Jamás, ¿no es así?

─Esa es una larga historia, que no me gusta contar. ─ **Replicaba Hook volviendo a beber.**

─Killian, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

─ ¿Qué sucede, Swa…?

Killian se detuvo antes de terminar la oración, sabía que cada que alguien mencionaba el nombre de Emma, Silvia solía tener reacciones muy violentas, como la que acababa de tener horas atrás.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Amor?

─No es mucho, simplemente quiero saber una cosa que me ha estado molestando desde hace días.

─ ¿Y qué es?

─ ¿Por qué, Snow, Charming, Henry y tú no se atreven a mirarme a los ojos?

─ ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ─ **indagaba Killian guardando el ron** ─ ¿Prometes que no actuarás como lo hiciste hace rato?

─Esto tiene que ver con esa tal Emma Swan, ¿verdad? ─ **Replicaba ella con fastidio.**

─Snow te lo dijo desde el primer día, hay algo en ti que nos recuerda mucho a ella, cada que te vemos, no podemos evitar recordarla, y eso nos duele.

─ ¿Qué pasó con ella? ─ **continuaba Silvia cuando Killian suspiró con pesadez** ─ ¿Murió?

─No tenemos idea de lo qué pasó con ella, simplemente, desapareció.

─ ¿Podrías hablarme de Emma? ─ **pedía Silvia sentándose a un lado del tronco** ─ Por favor.

Hook dejó salir una risa incrédula.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

─Cada vez que alguien te llama por su nombre te enfadas y quieres matarnos a todos, cada que alguien se te quiere acercar tratas de defenderte hasta con una cuchara de madera, ¿por qué el cambio tan repentino?

─Archie y Whale dijeron que me respondiera unas preguntas al final del día, pero por más que pienso no hay nada en mi cabeza más que lo que ocurrió la primera vez que los vi, así que después de los primeros cinco minutos me aburrí y decidí saber el motivo de sus miradas ─ **replicaba Silvia** ─. Quiero saber más sobre ella, y sobre por qué era tan importante para todos aquí. Al menos así sabré si las miradas son justificadas o no.

─Por lo visto nuestros ojos tristes y nuestra desesperación te intimidan ─ **afirmaba Killian aun sin voltear a verla** ─, ¿esa es la única razón?

─Si sé el motivo de su penar, tal vez los pueda ayudar a superarlo.

─Si la dama insiste. ─ **Exclamaba Hook girando a su derecha.**

Cuando por fin la miró a los ojos, supo que ese había sido el peor error de su vida.

Los ojos verdes que alguna vez brillaron con intensidad se habían ido, ahora sólo se podía sentir la desolación que irradiaba de ellos. Se quedó sin habla, permitiendo que el vacío del alma que lo acompañaba lo llevara inconscientemente a un mundo oscuro donde ya no sentía lo que alguna vez albergó su corazón; Amor.

Fue como volver a sus épocas oscuras, donde su capacidad de amar había sido mitigada, en poco tiempo la soledad lo absorbió y lo regresó al vórtice del que sólo Emma lo pudo sacar.

─ ¿Killian? ─ **inquiría Silvia preocupada al ver su expresión** ─ ¿Estás bien?

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, puso su mano izquierda sobre la mano derecha de Hook, y algo en ella, también comenzó a pasar. Inexplicablemente, de la palma de su mano brotó una pequeña sensación de calidez, y su mano entera comenzó a temblar. Killian, por su parte, escuchó la voz de Emma pronunciando su nombre cuando Silvia puso su mano sobre la de él.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué eran esas voces recurrentes? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Lo que fuese, lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. Rápidamente, Silvia quitó su mano, ambos se miraron por un momento, y ella se retiró del lugar.

Hook la vio partir, para después caminar hasta el lago y arrodillarse frente a él. Miró su reflejo en el agua tranquila, y pensó en lo que acababa de pasar, no era normal, ni siquiera en el Bosque Encantado eso era normal, las personas no escuchaban voces en su mente. En ninguna ocasión en la que se llegó a separar de Emma, algo así le había sucedido, lo único que lo aquejaba era la desesperación por volver pronto a ella, pero jamás algo como esto. Se sentía como un verdadero frenesí sin control.

─ ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? ─ **Inquiría Belle detrás de él.**

─ ¿Hoy no estás cuidando a Henry? ─ **Respondía él.**

─Snow le pidió a Archie que hablara con él, lo ha visto muy triste en últimas fechas.

─No es para menos, y más con Regina que no lo hace más sencillo.

─Sólo espero que Regina entienda muy pronto todo el mal que le está haciendo ─ **proseguía la bibliotecaria** ─. Entonces, ¿no quieres hablar?

─No hay nada de qué hablar.

─Si tu rostro no me dijera lo contrario, te creería, pero, agregándole a eso que no has dormido bien en estos días, pues…

─ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

─Por más que trates de ser sigiloso, estas tiendas de campaña no son de mucha ayuda ─ **Belle dio un paso al frente** ─. Killian, soy tu amiga, y realmente quiero ayudarte.

─ ¿Cómo es que estás llevando esto? ─ **inquiría Hook poniéndose de pie** ─ ¿La muerte del Cocodrilo? ¿Cómo puedes dormir cada noche sabiendo que él ya no está?

Belle inmediatamente bajó la mirada y trató de mantenerse serena ante la pregunta de Killian, aunque por dentro se había llenado nuevamente de tristeza.

─Esto no es lo mismo, Emma no está muerta.

─Pareciera que sí ─ **replicaba Killian con voz arisca** ─, todo en ella es diferente, hasta el maldito nombre, que se acaba de cambiar, cabe aclarar.

─Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti ahora, pero apenas es el inicio, estoy segura que en el futuro todo cambiará, no deberías perder la fe tan rápido, sólo ha pasado una semana. ─ **Replicaba Belle con seguridad.**

─ ¿Has pasado tiempo con ella en los últimos días?

─Cada que me acerco trata de golpearme con lo primero que tiene enfrente ─ **respondía la aun señora Gold** ─, así que dejé de intentarlo, hasta que vea un verdadero progreso con Whale y Archie lo volveré a hacer. ¿Por qué?

─Mírala una sola vez a los ojos y hasta tú perderás la fe antes de que puedas decir _cocodrilo_ ─ **afirmaba Killian regresando la vista al lago** ─. Sus ojos ya no muestran ninguna emoción, ni siquiera rabia o miedo, y cuando los miras por mucho tiempo, sientes que te pierdes en el más profundo de los abismos. Sientes frío, soledad, dolor, pena y unas desesperadas ganas de salir huyendo. Sé que sólo ha pasado una semana, pero con una sola mirada tuve suficiente.

Belle supo interpretar la verdad en sus palabras, y comprendió lo que le estaba pasando a Killian, era un estado en el que se encontraba desde ya tiempo atrás; el miedo. Luego de llegar a esa conclusión, se acercó a él, y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro derecho.

─A pesar de lo que sientas y veas, siempre ten presente las palabras de David; Emma está en alguna parte. Sé que ahora todo es un tremendo lío, pero estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento, todo se resolverá y esto solo será un trago amargo.

─Resulta más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ─ **mascullaba Killian** ─, y aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

─Yo perdí a Rumple mucho antes de saber que estaba muerto, pero, decidí que tenía que ser fuerte por nuestro hijo ─ **exclamaba Belle llevando su mano directo a su vientre que ya comenzaba a notarse** ─. Esa es la razón por la que logro conciliar el sueño, porque hay alguien más que depende de mí.

Belle caminó y se paró justo frente a Killian.

─En vez de pensar en lo doloroso que fue para mí descubrir la verdad, y el oírlo decir que jamás cambiaría aunque yo se lo pidiera, decidí quedarme con los buenos momentos que pasé a su lado, que, aunque fueron pocos, me ayudan a estar en paz conmigo, así que tú deberías hacer lo mismo ─ **proponía Belle con convicción** ─. Deja a un lado el miedo, y aférrate al amor que Emma alguna vez te profesó.

─ ¿Miedo? ─ **inquiría Killian viéndola a los ojos** ─ ¿Crees que tengo miedo? ¡Soy el Capitán Hook! Yo no le temo a nada.

─Puedes repetirte eso cuántas veces quieras, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad ─ **replicaba la bibliotecaria** ─. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que pasaste de tu irritabilidad habitual a un estado de constante miedo.

Killian bajó la mirada y comenzó a golpear su pulgar en su muslo derecho.

─Sé que la Profecía de la que Emma nos habló al parecer se cumplió, también sé que es probable que nunca vuelva y eso es lo que me tiene en este estado. No es sólo que se haya ido, sino que, temo que si jamás podemos traerla de vuelta, me volveré loco al verla cada día del resto de mi vida. No quiero ver esa desolación en sus ojos, quiero que vuelva el brillo y el amor, no sólo por mí, sino por toda su familia. ─ **Confesaba Hook sin voltear a verla.**

─ ¿Te has planteado ya ese escenario? ─ **proseguía Belle** ─ ¿Qué pasaría si no conseguimos recuperarla?

─Si eso llegara a suceder, estoy seguro que ni alejándome de ella podría olvidarla, es más, ni siquiera con una maldita poción del olvido lograría hacerlo. Y esa es la mitad del escenario, la otra la desconozco.

─ ¿Y qué harás ahora para evitarlo?

Killian dio un respiro y pasó su mano por su cabello antes de responder. El camino aun parecía muy incierto, sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por el temor demasiado pronto, sin embargo, todo era un caos y nada le indicaba que la situación mejorara.

A pesar de haber sido testigo del fracaso de la primera sesión, muy en el fondo de su ser existía la ferviente esperanza de que todo funcionaría, pero, aun sabiéndolo, también existía una batalla interna cada que dejaba que el miedo tomara el control. Odiaba que eso sucediera, aborrecía el vórtice de desesperación en el que se veía inmerso cada que estaba separado de Emma, lo volvía loco.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo ayudar a una persona que prácticamente no conocía y quien se comportaba de una manera extraña y volátil? Por lo poco que había visto, _Silvia_ , no se parecía en nada a Emma, no compartían ninguna característica, sin embargo, con ese primer encuentro luego del interrogatorio de Snow, sabía que tal vez aún podía quedar un poco de la chispa de la mujer de la que se enamoró. Una tercera pregunta llegó a él, la que complementaba a las otras dos, y la que había permanecido con él desde aquel día, ¿cómo salvaría a Emma Swan? En ese momento, enfocó su vista al horizonte y al mirar al bosque lejano, recordó algo importante, y sintió que de cierta manera la respuesta comenzaba a moldearse en su cabeza.

─No lo sé, no podré verla directamente a los ojos una segunda vez, no podría pero, tal vez pueda ayudarla de otra forma.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Ella me pidió que le hablara de Emma antes del incidente, posiblemente, así es como puede comenzar a recordar.

─Esa parece una excelente idea, Killian ─ **afirmaba Belle con entusiasmo** ─, si pones la esperanza por encima del miedo, las cosas se van a relajar.

─Tienes razón ─ **respondía Hook luego de un breve momento de silencio** ─. Esto va a funcionar, lo sé.

─Yo también sé que lo hará.

─Gracias, Belle ─ **exclamaba Killian levantando la vista por fin** ─. Aún me siento un poco asustado, pero, la idea de comenzar a forjar el mejor escenario me ha devuelto un poco los ánimos, no puedo dejarme caer tan rápido, no cuando Emma depende de mí.

─Y no sólo ella.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─De mi segundo motivo para hablar contigo, quería pedirte que aparte de tu labor de _vigía_ , pasaras un rato con Henry.

─ ¿Qué tan mal está? ─ **Inquiría Killian con preocupación.**

─Está muy triste, y como dijiste, Regina no le hace las cosas más fáciles…, y ustedes tampoco.

─ ¿Qué?

─Sólo piénsalo, Snow y David se la pasan "supervisando" la reconstrucción del castillo, pero a simple vista se nota que no saben cómo abordar la situación otra vez, se han sumergido tanto en ese tema que ya ni siquiera se acercan a él o a Neal. Y tú tampoco te ves con ganas de estar con él ─ **respondía Belle** ─. Los tres están tan preocupados por Emma que lo están dejando a un lado.

Killian comprendió las palabras de Belle en ese momento. Él estaba tan ensimismado en su propio dolor que olvidó que Henry estaba sufriendo tanto como él.

─Hablaré con el chico cuando termine su sesión con el grillo. Lo prometo.

─Creo que ese nuevo escenario del que tanto has hablado podrías compartirlo con él ─ **sugería Belle comenzando a caminar de vuelta a las tiendas** ─. Tal vez así los dos calmen sus penas en menos tiempo.

* * *

 _No se acaba el amor, sólo porque no estás_

 _No se puede olvidar, así como así_

 _Nuestra historia, sería matar la memoria_

 _Y quemar nuestras glorias._

* * *

 **─ D ─**

 _Los últimos rayos del sol tocaban la cubierta del Jolly Roger, iluminándola de un tono anaranjado. Las aguas estaban calmadas y el viento soplaba de forma tan tranquila que resultaba casi como una pequeña caricia._

 _Estaban muy lejos de la orilla, apartados de su familia, disfrutando de su momento a solas y viviendo cada minuto como si fuera el último. El ancla estaba abajo, lo que significaba que no se moverían hasta que lo decidieran. En el viejo camarote del capitán se respiraba un aire cálido y reconfortante que resultaría perfecto para cualquier enamorado. El atardecer entraba como un intruso al aposento y bañaba con su luz la pequeña mesa con dos copas y una botella de vino casi vacía, así como cada centímetro del lugar._

 _En el ambiente sólo se escuchaban risas y palabras dulces, provenientes de los dos ocupantes del camarote; Emma y Killian. Los dos acurrucados, cubiertos por la frazada roja disfrutando de la cercanía del otro luego de unos cuantos ratos de diversión._

─ _Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido._ ─ _ **Sugería Killian con voz profunda.**_

─ _No siempre podremos dejar a Henry con mis padres o Regina_ ─ _ **respondía Emma con diversión**_ ─ _, sería demasiado obvio._

─ _¿Y esto no lo fue?_ ─ _ **replicaba Hook**_ ─ _Prácticamente lo dejamos en la puerta de la casa de Regina y arrancaste tu vehículo amarillo._

─ _Rectifico, sería más obvio todavía._ ─ _ **Reconocía la Salvadora luego de una leve risa.**_

 _Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo con las gaviotas y el movimiento de las pequeñas olas como fondo, hasta que Emma volvió a hablar._

─ _Killian._ ─ _ **Susurraba ella.**_

─ _¿Sí, Amor?_

─ _Quiero decirte algo._

─ _¿Qué es, Swan?_

─ _A pesar de no tener tantos momentos a solas, disfruto cada uno de ellos_ ─ _ **decía Emma entrelazando su mano con la de él**_ ─ _. Estando contigo siempre me siento en verdadera paz. Killian, no quiero volver a separarme de ti jamás._

 _Killian dejó salir una risa alegre, soltó su mano y con ella tomó a Emma del rostro para que lo mirara._

─ _Escúchame bien, Amor. Tú y yo tenemos un vínculo que va más allá de un simple sentimiento, y ese mismo vínculo es el que nos mantendrá juntos a pesar de que físicamente no lo estemos. Siempre que recordemos eso, nunca nos separaremos._

─ _¿De verdad lo crees?_

─ _Con todo el corazón que late por los dos, Swan._ ─ _ **Respondía él para después, darle un beso en la frente.**_

 _Luego de eso, Emma se dio la vuelta rápidamente, lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el movimiento producido por cada respiración y el latir de su mitad de corazón._

─ _Bien._ ─ _ **Exclamaba ella levemente al cerrar los ojos.**_

 _Hook cerró los ojos también y ambos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, gozando de la paz y quietud de su tarde en altamar hasta que fuese hora de volver a su realidad._

 **─ D ─**

* * *

 **Castillo de Snow y Charming**

 **Momentos Antes**

Un ligero aroma a vainilla fue lo que se atrevió a arrancarlo de tan maravilloso sueño.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos solo se encontró con la oscuridad de su habitación. El dulce aroma que lo trajo de vuelta de su mundo de sueños se había escapado por la ventana de su balcón que todas las noches permanecía abierta para que el aire fresco circulara, y tanto en el ambiente como dentro de su ser ahora había un vacío.

Él ya había captado ese olor con anterioridad, era aquello que siempre le decía que estaba en casa, y que todo estaba bien porque ese era el aroma de Emma.

No tenía idea del porqué había podido percibirlo justo en ese momento, pero eso solo le recordaba que el buen rato que pasó sin una sola pesadilla fue un simple sueño, nada más.

Un viejo recuerdo de una vida perdida que hacía más real lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Habían pasado casi tres meses y la situación no mejoraba. Silvia estaba cada vez peor, y en el castillo solo se inhalaba un aire pesado y lleno de tristeza.

Él trató de seguir con la sugerencia de Belle lo mejor que pudo, pero con las pesadillas constantes y los arrebatos de aquella desconocida frenética y violenta, buscar el mejor escenario parecía una labor imposible.

Cada noche una nueva forma de perder a Emma lo despertaba a la mitad de la madrugada y perturbaba su sueño, dejándolo como un vagabundo errante por cada rincón del enorme castillo.

Por las mañanas, pasaba su tiempo con Henry y Belle planeando su _operación de respaldo_ por si el plan "A" no funcionaba, y trataba de evitar a Silvia con la mirada, ya que no quería volver a experimentar el dolor y la desesperación que sus ojos transmitían.

No hablaba con nadie más que no fueran Belle y el chico, y se mantenía a raya de los asuntos del nuevo y reestructurado reino de los Charming. De todos modos, él solo tenía intenciones de cuidar a su nueva familia inmediata.

Y ahora, una vez más el insomnio volvía a él.

Pasó su mano por su rostro y miró la madera oscura que servía como soporte del dosel tratando de acordarse de cada detalle de ese sueño.

Le causaba intriga el hecho de haber sido un lindo y simple sueño, de esos que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. No obstante, a pesar de no saber si eso alguna vez pasó o no, esas imágenes en su cabeza le recalcaban su presente y su posible futuro, uno donde Emma ya no estaba.

Cerró los ojos y bufó de la desesperación que sus propios pensamientos le estaban provocando, sabía que no volvería a dormir, así que se puso de pie, tomó la bata negra que descansaba en el respaldo de una de las sillas de madera frente a la apagada chimenea y procedió a su ronda nocturna.

Caminó por cada pasillo mirando al suelo, inevitablemente, sin dejar de pensar en Emma.

¿En dónde estará? ¿De qué clase de maldición era presa? ¿Por qué era tan difícil traerla de vuelta?

Pensaba en el año perdido y en lo complicado que fue para todos romper la maldición de Zelena, sin embargo, no se habían tardado más de dos semanas, pero, ¿por qué esta vez era diferente?

Esas eran preguntas de las que nadie tenía respuesta, y que sólo hacían el ambiente mucho más triste y melancólico.

Siguió andando hasta que llegó a uno de los jardines que estaba oculto muy cerca de la biblioteca del castillo, y que sólo estaba adornado por una fuente de agua de color blanco.

Ese se había convertido en su lugar preferido para pensar desde que el castillo quedó completamente reconstruido, era el único sitio en el que podía estar en paz hasta que David lo encontraba y lo mandaba a dormir con un hechizo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la fuente miró hacia arriba y contempló las estrellas, no necesitaba pensar en su sueño o en cosas del pasado, lo que de verdad ansiaba era perderse en el mar infinito que cubría el cielo nocturno.

Buscaba las constelaciones como un medio de distracción hasta que logró vislumbrar la ya conocida constelación del cisne, al contemplarla, se quedó callado, con tristeza en la mirada y maldijo por dentro, ya que al parecer, todo le recordaba lo que ya no tenía, cosa que ya lo tenía cansado. Ya no quería perder, sino recuperar.

─ ¿Sabes? Había oído hablar del fantasma del castillo, pero jamás pensé que se trataría de ti. ─ **Exclamaba Silvia desde la entrada del jardín.**

─ _¿Por qué al maldito universo le encanta fastidiarme?_ ─ **Pensó.**

Killian cerró los ojos, volvió a resoplar en señal de fastidio y bajó la cabeza, después de lo que acababa de pasar, ella era la persona con la que menos quería hablar esa noche de luna llena.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ─ **Inquiría él con voz ruda.**

─No puedo dormir ─ **respondía ella con el mismo tono** ─ ¿Qué no es obvio, genio?

─No me refería a eso, Silvia ─ **repelaba Killian poniendo su mano sobre sus ojos** ─. Sino ¿qué estás haciendo en esta parte del castillo? Tu habitación está cerca de la de David y Snow.

─No por ser la segunda persona con insomnio en este lugar me voy a quedar encerrada hasta que salga el sol ─ **contestaba Silvia caminando hasta quedar frente a él** ─. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

─Necesitaba despejar mi mente y tú no lo haces más sencillo, Silvia ─ **exclamaba Hook poniéndose de pie y caminando para alejarse de ella** ─. Por favor, déjame solo.

─Para ser un hombre que se la vive encerrado en la biblioteca todo el santo día tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que perturban tu sueño ─ **alegaba ella cruzándose de brazos** ─. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

─No quiero hablar de eso. ─ **Respondía Killian en voz baja.**

─Lo que sea que te estés guardando te está carcomiendo por dentro, si yo fuera tú, lo sacaría antes de que me terminara matando ─ **proseguía ella cuando él le dio la espalda** ─. Si no quieres hablar con los demás, podrías hacerlo conmigo.

Hook suspiró con fastidio. Esa no era una opción.

─No creo que puedas entenderlo.

─Pruébame.

─Silvia, de verdad, no creo que lo entiendas, sólo te confundiría más si trato de explicártelo.

─Deja que sea yo la que decida eso y dímelo. ─ **Ordenaba ella con voz de mando.**

─Agradezco tu repentina preocupación, pero, no eres la persona indicada para hablar sobre este tema en específico.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ─ **inquiría Silvia con exasperación** ─ Tal vez sea la que te ayude a desahogarte.

─Entiende que no lo eres. ─ **Refutaba el capitán.**

─ ¡¿Por qué no!? ─ **Preguntaba Silvia.**

─ ¡Porque…! ─ **Exclamaba Killian dándose la vuelta.**

Se quedó callado, sabía que no podía decirle nada.

Snow y Charming le hicieron prometer que hasta que vieran ningún progreso en ella le dirían poco a poco la verdad. No podía decirle que era una parte del problema. No podía decirle que el verla a los ojos era lo que más lo acercaba nuevamente al Inframundo, simplemente, no podía decirle nada.

─Lo que ocurre conmigo, no te lo puedo decir así de fácil, es más complicado de lo que te podrías imaginar, lo único que soy capaz de contarte en este momento, es que todo tiene que ver con la triste historia de un amor perdido. ─ **Respondía él cuando consiguió un poco de calma interior.**

Killian desvió la mirada nuevamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del jardín.

─Podías haberme dicho eso sin gritarme antes, ¿sabías? ─ **exclamaba Silvia** ─ Pero creo que tienes razón, ahora no soy capaz de ayudarte con esto… aunque… yo sí necesito tu ayuda.

─No es el momento. ─ **Afirmaba Hook sin voltear a verla.**

─Por supuesto que lo es, porque tengo el presentimiento que lo mismo que te carcome a ti y te priva del sueño es lo que a mí me ha inquietado las últimas horas.

─Buenas noches, Silvia. ─ **Exclamaba Killian.**

─ ¡Por favor, Killian! ─ **suplicaba ella sosteniendo un pequeño pedazo de papel en la mano izquierda** ─ ¡Es lo único que te pido! Ayúdame con esto, y te dejaré en paz para siempre.

Killian escuchó su ruego y al detenerse, pudo notar algo ya conocido para él; verdadera desesperación. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era eso tan grande que creía que le provocaba pena ambos?

─De acuerdo ─ **pronunciaba él, volteándose y regresando a la fuente** ─, pero sólo lo haré una vez.

Silvia asintió y sacó de su manga izquierda un cuadro de papel, para después extendérsela a él.

─Killian, ¿por qué mi imagen está en esta pequeña pintura?

Hook miró con dirección al pedazo de papel sólo para darse cuenta que lo que ella sostenía era una fotografía instantánea de Emma y Henry durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Salvadora meses atrás.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ─ **Preguntaba él con voz susurrante.**

─Después de la cena Ruby le dio a Snow un extraño y enorme libro café y ella le pidió al enano barbudo y gruñón que lo dejara en su habitación. Yo lo seguí y cuando se fue, entré y tomé el libro, al abrirlo, encontré dos pinturas en miniatura; una de Snow y David, y esta ─ **narraba Silvia** ─. ¿Puedes esclarecer mi mente y decirme por qué estoy ahí?

Todo se ponía cada vez peor, esta foto era justamente lo que no podía decirle todavía, en efecto, ella tenía razón, en cierta forma esto sí era lo que le quitaba el sueño.

Killian extendió su mano y tomó la fotografía, acto seguido, alzó la vista e inevitablemente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, pero esta vez no pasó nada. Era la primera ocasión que la veía de frente en meses y no había experimentado esa extraña sensación.

Se miraron por un breve momento. No pasaba nada. No había miedo o dolor, sus ojos expresaban curiosidad mezclada con ansiedad y él comenzó a tener una lucha mental sobre decirle o no la verdad.

No había cambios en su actitud, y esto no le indicaba nada más. Ella solo quería saber el porqué de su presencia en dicha foto, pero eso le hizo dar cuenta que a pesar de ser en cierta forma la misma persona, el rostro de Emma había cambiado.

Sonaba loco, sin embargo, era verdad. En sus sueños su rostro era borroso o simplemente no lo veía, sin embargo, cuando bajó la mirada y la enfocó nuevamente en la fotografía, ahí estaba, el rostro lleno de vida y felicidad que por mucho tiempo no había visto, lo que, involuntariamente, hizo que una pequeña lágrima saliera de su ojo derecho.

─Swan. ─ **Murmuraba él.**

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Killian? ─ **Inquiría Silvia con preocupación, dando un paso hacia él.**

Hook siguió contemplando la imagen, deliberando el decirle o no. ¿Qué consecuencias traería el decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que ella es en realidad Emma Swan? Al principio de la pesadilla, ella explotaba cada que escuchaba el nombre de la Salvadora, y por palabras de Archie y Whale, eso no había cambiado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

─Hey, Hook, ¿me escuchas? ─ **insistía la chica** ─ ¿Qué te pasa?

Comenzó a sudar frío gracias al nerviosismo que tenía. Decirle o no, ¿qué era lo correcto? Pero de pronto, en medio de su lucha interna, la _solución_ llegó a él. En su pecho, en el lugar donde se hallaba la mitad del corazón de Emma, brotó una sensación cálida que lo reconfortó y llenó de esperanza; lo que necesitaba para dar un nuevo salto de fe.

─ _Tal vez Snow y David están equivocados_ ─ **pensó** ─ _, tal vez el decirle la verdad sea lo mejor. A Emma no le gustaban los rodeos, ella siempre pedía sinceridad, tal vez, si lo hago, si le digo todo ahora, pueda funcionar._

Invadido por ese sentimiento de esperanza, cerró los ojos, tomó un respiro, y acarició la foto con su pulgar a modo de admiración.

─ ¿Estás realmente dispuesta a dar un salto de fe con tal de saber toda la verdad detrás de esta fotografía? ─ **Inquiría él con voz hipnótica.**

─Sólo quiero respuestas, Killian.

─ ¿Eso es un _sí_?

Silvia asintió. Killian se detuvo en el momento, dejó de mover su pulgar y continuó contemplando la sonrisa de Emma.

─Esta no eres _tú_ , Silvia. ─ **Exclamaba Hook con voz impostada.**

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ **demandaba ella con brusquedad** ─ Por supuesto que soy yo.

─No, no eres tú quién está en esta fotografía ─ **repetía Killian levantando la imagen** ─. Esta es Emma Swan.

Silvia lo miró con desconcierto, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso era imposible, estaba segura de que era ella, se había visto en el espejo millones de veces desde que despertó y podría jurar que ese era su rostro. Ella no podía ser Emma Swan, la Salvadora, esa por la que todos lloran desde que llegó, de ninguna forma podía serlo.

Puede que no recordara su pasado, pero se negaba a creer que fueran ciertas las palabras de ese pirata.

─ ¿Tú cómo sabes que esa de la ilustración no soy yo?

─Yo estuve presente cuando tomaron esta imagen ─ **contestaba Killian** ─, ese día tuvimos una fiesta por su… tu cumpleaños. Haz un esfuerzo y lo recordarás.

─Te equivocas, Pirata ─ **exclamaba Silvia con voz amarga** ─. Yo _no_ soy Emma Swan. Jamás lo fui y jamás lo seré.

─Querías la verdad, y ahí la tienes, _Emma_ ─ **proseguía Hook con emoción** ─. Tú luchaste para salvarnos a todos de los Dinistrio, y pagaste el precio. Esto que te está pasando es el precio, y es lo que tratamos que contrarrestar.

─Deja de llamarme así. ─ **Pedía Silvia dando un paso atrás para chocar con la fuente.**

─Ese es tu nombre, _Swan_ ─ **pronunciaba Killian con más desesperación** ─. Eres tú la razón por la que no puedo dormir, eres tú la protagonista de mis más crueles pesadillas, nuestra vida juntos, lo que alguna vez fue un lindo recuerdo, ahora sólo es una sombra del pasado. Pero, si tan solo recordaras algo, todo volvería a ser como antes. Ambos dejaríamos de sufrir, sólo si vuelves a ser la misma chica loca de la que me enamoré.

─ ¿Por qué te estás comportando así, Pirata? ─ **Inquiría ella.**

─ ¡Porque ya me cansé! ─ **espetaba él haciendo que los pocos grillos se callaran** ─ ¡Me harté de toda esta faramalla creada por Snow y Charming! ¡Me cansé de guardarme algo que me está matando! ¡Me harté de tu mirada fría y tus palabras cortantes! ¡Ya no quiero seguir ocultándome de ti sólo porque me recuerdas lo que perdí! ¡Quiero a Emma de vuelta! ─ **vociferaba Killian al tiempo que tomaba su mano izquierda** ─ Por eso estoy dando este salto de fe. Porque sé que Emma sigue ahí dentro.

─ ¡Me rehúso a aceptarlo! ─ **espetaba Silvia** ─ ¡Yo no puedo ser esa mujer a la que todos ustedes idolatran! ¡No puedo ser esa gran heroína de la que Henry y los demás me han hablado!

─Pues será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea, porque sí lo eres ─ **replicaba Killian** ─. Eres la Salvadora, eres la hija de Snow White y el Príncipe David, eres la madre de Henry, y eres mi prometida. Tú pagaste el precio para salvarnos y cumplir la Profecía de ese encendedor andante, y yo no pienso dejarte ir.

─No lo soy. ─ **Mascullaba Silvia con verdadero enfado.**

─Claro que sí, ¡y te lo voy a demostrar!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la jaló rápidamente de la mano y le dio un beso en los labios, recordando la primera vez que intentó algo similar en Nueva York, lleno con la esperanza que le daba la idea de que esta vez, iba a funcionar. Que equivocado estaba.

En el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto, el frío, dolor y desesperanza volvieron, la sensación cálida en su corazón se marchó, y sólo quedaban en él las ganas de salir huyendo. Creía que esta vez el beso funcionaría, que el Amor Verdadero era la clave para desenmarañar esta _maldición_ , sin embargo, comenzaba a creer que el amor no era la magia más poderosa de todas.

Pero esa sensación vacía rápidamente era reemplazada por un intenso dolor en la entrepierna; Silvia le acababa de dar un rodillazo.

─ ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo, idiota?! ─ **Explotaba ella más enojada que antes.**

─No entiendo por qué otra vez no funcionó ─ **musitaba Hook arrodillado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor** ─. Debía funcionar.

─No sé qué pretendías con eso pero déjame ser lo bastante clara contigo, Pirata ─ **refunfuñaba Silvia de forma despectiva** ─. Tú y todos tus amigos sólo viven de un recuerdo. Emma Swan ya no existe, si es que alguna vez lo hizo. No hay nadie a quien salvar de un precio, sólo soy yo, y no tengo pensado irme a ningún lugar. Así que escucha bien; esta es la única vez que tendrás un acercamiento conmigo, porque la próxima vez que lo intentes, no seré tan sutil.

Tras decir esto, Silvia se dio la vuelta, tomó su mano izquierda con la derecha, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al pasillo interior del castillo.

─ ¡Swan! ¡Espera! ─ **Pedía Killian tratando de ponerse de pie.**

─ ¡Emma se fue! ─ **espetaba ella con fastidio** ─ ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Yo soy Silvia! Y, a diferencia de ella…, nunca voy a amarte.

Hook la miró marcharse sin poder hacer otra cosa. Su plan había fallado, sólo empeoró las cosas, su salto de fe había fracasado.

Parecía imposible, aun creía que Emma estuviese en alguna parte de esa desconocida, pero ya había jugado su última carta. Era hora de recurrir a otras opciones.

Sus palabras dolieron, y sus pesadillas se avivaron. De un momento a otro, las cosas iban empeorando, sin saber, que estaban por agravarse todavía más.

Lo que restó de esa noche lo pasó en el balcón de su habitación mirando hacia el bosque, preguntándose por qué no había elegido una habitación frente al lago, y sopesando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Había perdido la cabeza con una foto y una simple pregunta. Se precipitó al contarle todo de esa forma, se dejó llevar más por sus emociones que por la razón, su desesperación y dolor salieron a flote en ese instante, y ahora, no sabía cómo proseguir.

Emma seguía ahí, algo se lo decía, pero traerla de vuelta parecía más complicado de lo que pensaba, sin embargo, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría soportar ese infierno? ¿Y si de verdad no había cura? ¿Si todo lo que quedase fuese un simple recuerdo?

Ya era tiempo de cambiar la táctica, de hacer un nuevo intento y de probar otras alternativas, tal vez, la bruja verde tendría un antídoto para estas fechas o él, Henry y Belle deberían comenzar con la Operación, ya era la hora de tomar medidas más drásticas.

Poco después de despuntar el alba, en su puerta se escuchó un pequeño golpeteo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Snow y Charming ya estaban dentro.

─ ¿Qué tal tu noche, amigo? ─ **Pedía saber David cruzando sus brazos.**

─He tenido mejores. ─ **Exclamaba Killian dándole un sorbo al ron.**

─Killian, tenemos que hablar. ─ **Pronunciaba Snow con rapidez ante la mirada atónita de su esposo.**

Hook bajó la cabeza y suspiró antes de responder.

─Algo me decía que esta no era una visita social ─ **exclamaba él** ─. Por lo regular los veo hasta el desayuno, no cuando los malditos pájaros empiezan a cantar.

─Killian ─ **retomaba David con seriedad** ─. Hace unas horas escuchamos un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Em… Silvia, y cuando logramos entrar, encontramos todo el sitio destrozado y a ella tratando de huir por el balcón, y además nos enteramos de unas cuantas cosas que sucedieron esta madrugada.

─Maldición. ─ **Mascullaba él entre dientes.**

─Le dijiste todo lo que debíamos contarle gradualmente, ¿por qué? ─ **Indagaba Snow.**

─Me cansé de esperar y di un salto de fe, pero, como pudieron darse cuenta no funcionó ─ **respondía Killian mirándolos de frente** ─. Lo intenté con el maldito beso de amor y tampoco hubo una reacción positiva de su parte.

Los Charming bajaron la cabeza con decepción.

─El beso de amor no funciona por qué no sabe ni siquiera quién es ella ─ **pronunciaba David con voz átona** ─. Por eso _era_ imperativo que al menos recordara que ella es Emma.

─ ¿ _Era_? ─ **Inquiría Killian con desconcierto.**

David y Snow se miraron pesarosamente.

─Anoche, en la junta dentro de la cámara de guerra a la que no quisiste asistir, todos llegamos a una conclusión. ─ **Expresaba la madre de Emma.**

─ ¿Qué conclusión?

─En tres meses, las cosas no han mejorado con Silvia, al contrario, se están yendo en picada ─ **intervenía David dando un paso al frente** ─. Por más esfuerzos que Archie y Whale han hecho, las limitaciones de este mundo hacen que un tratamiento se vuelva imposible, y ellos consideran que esto que pasó, en efecto…, es irreversible.

─Y, sumándole el incidente de esta mañana… ─ **continuaba Snow con voz trémula y los ojos llorosos** ─ David y yo, decidimos que ya era tiempo de parar.

Las últimas palabras de Snow retumbaron en todos los rincones de su mente y se repetían como un horrendo eco. ¿Parar? ¿Se estaban dando por vencidos en tan poco tiempo?

─Sólo han pasado tres meses, no hay que detenernos simplemente por el diagnóstico de un grillo y un científico loco ─ **replicaba Hook con urgencia** ─. Todavía no hemos explorado todas las opciones.

─ ¿Quién nos asegura que lo que hagamos va a funcionar? ─ **objetaba David** ─ ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que sea que se nos ocurra no va a causar más daño del que ya hemos hecho?

─No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada ─ **rebatía el capitán** ─, Emma, _su_ hija, nos necesita.

─Killian, por favor, escúchanos ─ **pedía Snow alzando la voz** ─. Han pasado tres meses y no hay indicio de un cambio. Ni siquiera el beso funcionó, nada funciona.

─ ¿Cómo puedes decir que nada funciona si sólo han puesto al par de idiotas a charlar con ella? ─ **inquiría Hook con severidad** ─ ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se dan cuenta que no hay ningún cambio si al igual que yo no tienen el suficiente valor para mirarla a los ojos? ¿Cómo pueden decir que hay que parar si ni la magia han utilizado? ¡¿Cómo es que se están dando por vencidos tan fácilmente?! ¡Ustedes son sus padres! Siempre andan pregonando que hay que poner al hijo primero, ¿no? ─ **gritaba Killian pasando de la severidad a la rabia** ─ ¡Traer a Emma es nuestra prioridad!

─ ¡Te equivocas, Hook! ─ **intervenía David con lágrimas en los ojos** ─ Nuestra prioridad siempre fue cumplir con la última voluntad de Emma.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Indagaba él mirándolos con recelo.**

─Como lo oyes, nosotros debimos seguir con sus deseos y no buscar una manera de traerla de dónde quiera que ella esté ─ **intercedía Snow con voz temblorosa** ─. Ella siempre nos lo dijo, que si llegaba a luchar con esos monstruos no habría marcha atrás.

─Emma nos pidió que no pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas buscando algo que posiblemente jamás existió ─ **reanudaba David** ─, ¿lo recuerdas?

─Quería que viviéramos una vida plena y feliz, y que, aunque ella no estuviese presente, pudiéramos salir adelante.

─La Magia tampoco funcionó, Killian ─ **continuaba Charming ante la mirada atónita de Hook** ─. Todos los días le pedimos a Zelena que vertiera poción de la memoria en la comida de Emma, cada día de estos tres meses, y en ningún momento recordó nada de su antigua vida. Las sesiones de Archie y Whale tampoco ayudaron, ni mucho menos tu beso. ¿No lo entiendes? _Tú_ eras nuestra última esperanza. Esto se terminó.

─Emma se fue, Killian ─ **añadía Snow conteniéndose lo mejor que podía** ─. Y estoy segura que en dónde quiera que esté nos está viendo, y no le gustaría saber que no fuimos capaces de estar sin ella.

Hook volvió a cerrar los ojos ante la inminente llegada de las lágrimas. Ellos tenían razón, Emma se los había pedido antes de la batalla, no deseaba que desperdiciaran su vida encontrándola, los amaba tanto que dio su vida con tal de que estuvieran a salvo.

─Lamento haberte dado falsas esperanzas, Hook. Yo pensé que esto era lo mismo que una típica pérdida de la memoria. Creí que aquel día en la choza tú y ella se habían conectado, igual que Snow y yo cuando estábamos malditos, pero, ya llegó el momento de parar, por el bien de todos nosotros. ─ **Terminaba Charming con pesar.**

─ ¿Y qué esperan que haga ahora? ─ **preguntaba Killian por última vez** ─ ¿Vivir de un maldito recuerdo? U, ¿olvidarla tal vez?

─No te estamos pidiendo que la olvides ─ **respondía Snow** ─, sino que respetes su decisión.

Sin más que agregar, los Charming volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro para después abandonar la habitación en silencio.

Lo que acababa de pasar, le resultaba inverosímil. David y Snow son las personas con más esperanza en todo el universo. Ellos eran capaces de redimir hasta la roca con la que se tropezaron, y ahora, ¿se estaban rindiendo?

En ese instante se acordó de la fotografía que Silvia le mostró esa madrugada, y la sonrisa de Emma se dibujó en su mente. Él no quería quedarse sólo con un recuerdo, ni iba a permanecer con los brazos cruzados viendo como todo por lo que Emma y él habían luchado se desmoronaba lentamente. No estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácil. Su Reino era extenso y en algún lugar tenía que existir una explicación y una cura para este nuevo mal.

Lo que restó de ese día no salió de su habitación, ni respondió el llamado de Henry para continuar planeando su Operación. Durante ese tiempo en solitario, reflexionó las palabras de los padres de Emma y al fin llegó a su propia conclusión; hacer lo que ella quería no era suficiente.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos ya dormían se escabulló hasta la biblioteca, tomó todo lo que necesitaba y después entró sigilosamente a la habitación del autor.

Como era de esperarse, lo encontró dormido, sin embargo, él no era su objetivo principal, sólo estaba ahí para darle un mensaje, así que dejó la puerta entre abierta y con sumo cuidado, abrió el libro de cuentos que había vuelto a su poder y dejó un pergamino doblado entre las primeras páginas.

─Cuento contigo, chico ─ **musitaba Killian mirando directamente a la cama del hijo de Emma** ─. Sé que tú tampoco te rendirás. Llegó el momento de dejar de hacer lo que tu madre quería, y empezar a hacer lo que en verdad necesita.

Luego de esas palabras, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada de servicio del castillo para ir directo al Jolly Roger y así poner en marcha la _Operación Cisne_.

* * *

 _¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? Que no me deja olvidar_

 _Porque aunque tú ya no estés, se mete en mi sangre_

 _Y se va de rincón en rincón, arañándome el alma_

 _Y rasgando el corazón_ _._ _¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

* * *

 **Tierra de las Almas Perdidas**

 **El Presente**

─ ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, Emma? ─ **Pedía saber el cazador.**

Llevaban una hora sentados en la rama del árbol, la mitad de ella en silencio, luego de la declaración de la Salvadora, ninguno quiso romper el tranquilo rato enmudecido.

─La única forma en la que logre olvidarlo sería arrojándome a uno de los pozos de los bosques _Vermell_ o _Blau_ , pero eso es algo que jamás haré. Killian siempre estará en mi mente, por muy doloroso que sea, así que, sólo me queda sobrevivir con este sentimiento por la eternidad. ─ **Pronunciaba la Salvadora.**

─No soy capaz de entender el tremendo dolor que estás pasando, y por lo visto tampoco soy de mucha ayuda, pero, cada que necesites hablar y desahogarte, recuerda que estoy contigo. ─ **Exclamaba Graham con suma amabilidad.**

Emma sonrió y alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno sólo para encontrar la cosas más increíble que sus ojos habían visto desde que llegó a esa tierra.

─Graham.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¿No habías dicho que aquí no se veían las estrellas?

─Así es, las estrellas no se ven. ─ **Rectificaba Graham sin dejar espacio para dudas.**

─Entonces, ¿qué hace la constelación del Cisne allá arriba? ─ **Inquiría Emma señalando al cielo.**

El antiguo Sheriff alzó la mirada para darse cuenta que lo que Emma decía era cierto, esa era la única constelación que se divisaba en el cielo nocturno, sin embargo, antes de poder agregar algo más, un fuerte estruendo estremeció la tierra debajo de ellos, y una explosión a sus espaldas los hizo ponerse de pie sobre la rama del árbol.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ **Exclamaba Emma mirando el palacio de la ciudadela arder en llamas.**

─Esto no puede ser nada bueno. ─ **Afirmaba Graham con preocupación.**

Los gritos de las almas cercanas comenzaron a interrumpir el silencio de la noche y el caos y la confusión se hacían presentes.

─Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando y ver si podemos ayudar. ─ **Ordenaba Emma mirando a Graham para que comenzara a bajar por el tronco.**

Pero, antes de siquiera poder hacerlo, uno de los centinelas parecido a los que cuidan el borde exterior de la ciudadela apareció.

─ ¿Tú eres Emma Swan? ─ **pedía saber el guardia** ─ ¿Esa a la que le llaman Salvadora?

─ ¿Quién desea saberlo? ─ **Preguntaba Emma con voz autoritaria.**

─Los líderes requieren tu presencia en el palacio, de inmediato ─ **replicaba el guardia** ─. Necesitan tu auxilio con un asunto urgente.

─ ¿Qué clase de asunto? ─ **Intervenía Graham.**

─Uno que sólo la Salvadora puede resolver.

Los dos antiguos residentes de Storybrooke se miraron, Emma se preparó para bajar de un salto, pero Graham la detuvo cuando comenzaba a tomar impulso.

─Espera, voy contigo.

─Puedo cuidarme sola, Humbert. ─ **Aseguraba Emma con voz burlona.**

─Hasta donde yo sé, nadie que ha entrado a ese palacio ha salido bien parado, además gracias a alguien ya no puedo dormir.

─Está bien, tú ganas.

Tras terminar su conversación, ambos bajaron del árbol, y siguieron al guardia hacia el epicentro del caos.

* * *

 **Jolly Roger**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

Aquella carta estaba repleta de todo el amor que Emma sentía por él. Cada letra y oración le expresaban lo mucho que le hacía falta y que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo.

Sabía que la había escrito para desahogarse durante esos momentos de lucha para rescatarlo, pero ahora, esa carta era una fuente inagotable de motivos para seguir en su cruzada.

No iba a dejarse vencer por lo que Hades estipuló para ella, ya lo habían vencido una vez y volverían a hacerlo. Jamás dejarían de luchar por su amor hasta que la victoria estuviese de su lado.

A pesar del dolor de hace unos días, a pesar de sus continuas pesadillas, creía fervientemente en la visión que acababa de tener y en el amor que sentía por Emma Swan.

Tal vez Silvia sea una completa extraña, y con ella nada funcione, pero de verdad, estaba seguro que encontraría la manera de que toda su historia no se fuese por la borda.

Contempló la carta una vez más, quedando hipnotizado por la caligrafía de su prometida, cuando un destello blanco llegó a través de una de las ventanas de su camarote y resaltó la firma de Emma.

En ese momento, Killian alzó la mirada y en el cielo, una vez más, logró encontrar la constelación del Cisne; ese era un buen augurio.

─Tú también estás en mi mente, Swan ─ **exclamaba Hook mirando de reojo las estrellas** ─. Jamás voy a dejar de pelear por nosotros. Te lo prometo, te voy a encontrar.

A partir de esa noche, ya tenía algo más por que luchar, algo que de verdad podía convertirse en su futuro, siempre y cuando encontrara todo lo necesario para lograrlo, y sabía que, con la ayuda adecuada, lo iba a conseguir.

─Henry, no me falles, chico listo. ─ **Pedía Hook al viento cuando volvió a acostarse en su cama con la carta en la mano.**

Después de eso, y luego de muchos días, gracias a esa carta de amor, por fin pudo quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


End file.
